Chuck vs The Pirates of the Caribbean
by Ronnie1958
Summary: Beckman and Roan go for a Caribbean cruise only to disappear. The team gets called out to find them while Sam first days at school get off to a rocky start. Chuck and Sarah are going to need to use all their skills to balance family and work while they try to save the day again.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon, 12 Chuck vs Jai-Alai, 13 Chuck vs The Greek, 14 Chuck vs The Suitcase, 15 Chuck vs The Pirate, 16 Chuck vs The Toy Maker, 17 Chuck vs The Sibyl, 18 Chuck vs The House, 19 Chuck vs The Heist, 20 Chuck vs The A-Bomb, 21 Chuck vs The Snowman, 22 Chuck vs The Tin Man, 23 Chuck vs The Baguette, 24 Chuck vs The Black Knight, 25 Chuck vs The Merchant of Venice, 26 Chuck vs Electric Sheep, 27 Chuck vs The Band, 28 Chuck vs The Cold, 29 Chuck vs A Horse With No Name, 30 Chuck vs A Bolt In The Blue, 31 Chuck vs Brick and Mortar, 32 Chuck vs Juri Sheshenkov, 33 Chuck vs The Couch, 34 Chuck vs The Hijack, 35 Chuck vs El Capitan, 36 Chuck vs The Wall, 37 Chuck vs The Outback, 38 Chuck vs The Evil Twin, 39 Chuck vs Golden Thumb, 40 Chuck vs Ben Franklin, 41 Chuck vs The Lady of Uruk, 42 Chuck vs The Beard, 43 Chuck vs Bunny, 44 Chuck vs The Football, 45 Chuck vs El Serpiente, 46 Chuck vs The Circus, 47 Chuck vs Broken Arrow, 48 Chuck vs The Gift Horse, 49 Chuck vs Armageddon, 50 Chuck vs The Return of The Evil Troll

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the latest threat taken care of there seemed to be a lull in bad guy activity so true to his word Roan organized a holiday getaway for the General and himself. Once he got the final confirmation and things were booked and ordered he went to Diane to spring his plan on her. He sauntered into her office the next morning with a smile that for anyone who knew him knew he was up to no good.

"Roan, what have you done now?" said the General. "That look on your face tells me you've done something or are about to do it so what gives."

"Well, following the advice of Admiral Hopper, 'it is easier to ask forgiveness than it is to get permission'. I didn't want to say anything until I got my last confirmation but I'm going to be taking a couple of weeks off. I've got a three masted schooner waiting with crew at Saint Thomas to go cruising the Virgin Islands ending with a run up to Nassau."

"I guess if you want to take time off now would be as good a time as any. The Carmichaels are in route back to L.A. and it seems we're in slow patch after dealing with Ettore and the Chinese. So go ahead and blow off a little steam chasing skirts in the Caribbean. Just don't make me come looking for you when I need you and remember you're not getting any younger…"

"Chasing skirts? Not getting any younger? I don't go what you mean by that and I don't go chasing skirts. If anything they come chasing me. I merely keep my skillset finely honed and besides I'm not going alone."

"Oh really," said Diane as she looked at him from over the top of the folder she was reading. The Major caught her tone and knew this was his cue to leave so he started heading for the door.

"Major, there's no reason for you to leave and in fact it's probably better if you stay. There are some things you'll need to arrange."

"The Major works for me and we have better things to do than to arrange your trysts. Please tell me you haven't picked up someone from the company. I'd hate to have to see them every day."

"I hate to tell you that you do. Diane, don't you remember a promise I made to you that once this mess with the Chinese was taken care of that you and I would go away. Well it's over and I've made our reservations. I want you to come away with me," said Roan. The General was caught off guard and for once didn't know what to say.

"Roan… I don't know… You want me to drop everything and go away with you? And for two weeks you want me to leave this office? Are you mad? What will I find when I get back?"

"I made a promise and you accepted so there's no turning back. I've already contacted Mary Bartowski, she'll be sitting in for you in the interim. Major, the only glitch is she wants run the office out of L.A. Her granddaughter is starting first grade and she wants to be there for her first day at school."

"That's not a problem I can route everything to her through Castle. As the General said everything is slow right now anyway. And if an emergency comes up..."

"I'm sure you and Mary will be able to handle it," said Roan. He caught Diane's look. "But of course, I'll leave contact details with Connie for you should the need arise. However, only after every other avenue has been pursued short of thermonuclear war."

"I don't know Roan. These reports need to be read and processed," she said as pointed at her desk. "Besides the Carmichaels haven't touched down yet... you know as well as I do Chuck will do another one of his as soon as he steps off the plane and I'm not completely happy with his solution with Ettore AKA Lotus Blossom."

"It was the perfect solution. The man is serving a life sentence doing a benefit to mankind instead of being housed at the government and taxpayer's expense. Prison isn't about punishment it's about rehabilitation and different life choices."

"That's a little Orwellian if you ask me and I have no intention of letting this administration know what we... hell, he did. I can see this quickly spiraling out of control. This is exactly why I need to stay here."

"And this is exactly the reason you need this vacation. If you keep all this in you'll snap and you might snap at the wrong moment. Do I need to paint you a picture of the body count the last time this happened?"

"No... no you don't. But I simply asked them to find you and make sure you were safe. I didn't ask for them to go in all death squad. However, I did get you assigned back to Berlin in time to see the wall come down with me."

"Yes, those were the memories and what I'm doing here is making more memories with you. So, what you say? Come away with me so for the last time is 'Operation Fun in the Sun' a go?"

"I'm going to regret this but yes, it's a go. I know this is a bad decision," said Beckman as Roan smiled like the cat who ate the canary. "I just need a day to catch Mary up to speed and have the Major deliver the more urgent folders to her. They can't be sent so they'll need to be hand carried."

"Major, it looks like you need to get some sun screen before you're off to L.A. and we need to get some before we fly down to Saint Thomas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam looked over the treasure trove of school supplies Mary had bought for her. She was doing the best she could do to put on a happy face but everything Mary bought was girlie-girl with the predominant color being pink the one color she hated. The Barbie note pads, pencil and pencil case were bad enough but the Little Mermaid backpack and lunch box was just too much. She'd wish she'd been consulted now she was condemned and her first day was in two days.

"Gee, thanks Nanna Mary," said Sam as she looked over the heap. Dead man walking was what she thought. "You really shouldn't have… No, you shouldn't have."

"Your parents aren't going to have time to get you what you need so I handled it. This was what I wanted to buy for your aunt Ellie when she started school but I was away and your grandfather put together some things for her."

"Really, like what? I bet it wasn't this nice," said Sam wondering if she dropped a match could she get rid of it.

"There was a bullet proof backpack he made out of some Mylar he had lying around the lab. He said it was in case there was a firefight she'd be safe. Then there was a lunch box that could cooked the food inside. You could have roasted chicken and potatoes in fifteen minutes. The idea was based on the MREs we have today."

"Wow, that sounds neat. But the look on your face says it wasn't so good. What was wrong with it?"

"Everything was designed for a Marine to carry into the field not a first grader going off to school. In the end Ellie just put all her school things in a bag and was made fun. I had to calm her down on the phone then I sent what she needed from where I was. As you can imagine there wasn't a large choice. But things are going to be different for you… I'm going to make sure of it."

"Thanks but shouldn't we be leaving? Mommy and Chuck's plane ought to be arriving soon and Bunny's still asleep. We need to get her up and change her before we go."

"I handled that too; I asked Casey and Morgan to run to the airport to pick them up so I'd have time to do this shopping."

"Gee, it was really swell of them to go. I'm going to have to remember to thank them. You know I'm going to put all this stuff in my bedroom so it won't be in the way. Bunny will be up soon and there are too many things she can get hurt on."

"That's good thinking. You're a good sister. Here let me help you and tomorrow we can go shopping for clothes."

"What's wrong with the ones I have? I don't see anything wrong with what I've got on. I don't want to get all dressed up just for school."

"We're talking first impressions and they're very important. Remember you're in this school until you start middle school."

"You make it sound like a prison sentence. I just need to learn to read and write then I can move on. How long can that take? A week or two at the most."

"I hate to break it to you but it doesn't work that way. You have to learn about math too as well as other subjects," said Mary as they took Sam's school things to her room.

"I know all about math. I can add and subtract… Chuck taught me so I think I can skip that for now."

"Really? I don't know, but somehow I doubt that. Okay smarty, let's say you've got six apples and I take two. What we do you have?"

"What we have is a problem because you stole two of my apples and I'm going to be pissed," said Sam as she smiled at Mary.

"Stop joking around and you shouldn't say pissed. You should say you'd be upset. Teachers don't like wise guys like your father. He got a collection of notes sent home with him as well as some time spent in detention."

"That's good to know," said Sam. She filed that intel away in case of emergency as her get out of jail free card.

[Meanwhile at LAX International Airport]

"Are they here yet? Why aren't they here? Their flight landed a half hour ago and I don't see them. Do you think they missed their flight?"

"Will you stop your yammering and worrying you sound like an old woman. Of course I'm sure they got on the flight. They called while they were in the air to tell us what flight they were on. So unless they decided to parachute out while flying over Echo park they're on this flight."

"You don't really think they parachuted, do you? I mean it would save them time and the hassle of going through customs," said Morgan. There was a loud whack as Casey slapped him in the back of the head. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"You've got my comment on your idiocy. Now will you pipe down and keep your eyes peeled. Next time I'm bring Alex and I would've this time but she had to stay home to help prepare the victory dinner. Victory dinner... victory for what? Your brother is still out there. If I got a meal every time I took out a mark I'd be as big as a whale."

"First of all, Ettore isn't my brother but he is taken care of. The Minister was taken care of and Alex was rescued..."

"As far as we know, Wang died of natural causes or that's what Chuck said. The kid's not like me or his wife, he's not natural born killer. Although I'll give you Wang's heart attack happened at a rather convenient time. But if he were taken out it could've been his cronies that did him in. I still don't see the need for the special treatment."

"Alex and Kat just want to say thanks. There they are I think I see them now," said Morgan as he started waving his hands.

"Will you stop that. You're making a spectacle of yourself. People are looking at you flailing around. In our line of work you're supposed to go unnoticed. Geez, what is it they've got with them?"

"It looks like a backpack with... oh that's Wonder Woman on it. I guess no one told them that Mary was out buying Sam's school supplies."

"Wonder who? Or maybe they did but really bullet proof wrists give me a break," said Casey as Chuck and Sarah walked up to them.

"I hope you haven't been here long. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting but we had a little problem clearing customs. They wanted to confiscate Sam's school bag saying it was a knock off. Just because I bought it in China doesn't make it a knock off. Besides most of these are made there anyway."

"Guess you guys never got the word Mary's been buying Sam's school supplies. I don't know if she's going to appreciate the backpack? Maybe it would've been better if customs had taken it."

"I remember Ellie's 'Tinkerbell' backpack… Mom thought she was doing her a favor but she wasn't."

"So which one of you picked out Wonder Woman? I bet I can guess. That's probably a good choice and helps counter social stereotypes."

"I hate to tell you this Morgan but this is all Chuck's doing. I wanted something simple with out any design. Just because someone puts a picture on it they feel they can jack up the price. If you know all the cons you'll never be a sucker."

"But love, I said the same thing Morgan said… countering social stereotypes if you remember."

"I don't recall but what I remember what I said… sucker," said Sarah as she smiled at him and stroked his head.

"Please, I prefer schnook," he said as he leaned over and kissed her. "Let's go home. Where did you guys park?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In an unsavory bar near the port on Saint Thomas island, a group of sailors sat around a table drinking and telling sea stories. Like most tall tales they grew every time they were told and the sailor sitting around were not to be out done so they each spun their own yarn larger than the last.

"I swear I saw him. I really did. We were only a day out of port making our way to Saint John. We were sailing at night when all of a sudden his ship appeared out of the darkness. He boarded our boat with his men and robbed our passengers then took all our supplies. We were lucky to get away to tell the tale."

"How do you know it was him? Did you see him face to face or is this just the whisky and your imagination getting the best of you?"

"I swear it was him, but no, I didn't see him face to face but I saw his crew all right. Each looked like a devil straight from hell. They locked us all up below decks."

"Then you can't be sure it was Black Bart…" Everyone around the table suddenly got silent and a few spit on the floor.

"You know we never mention his name. It's like mentioning the name of the devil. You'd better watch out Troy or he'll come for you and take your soul to Davy Jones."

"That's just an old wife's tale. Okay, if what you say is true and it was…" He started to mention Black Bart by name again but he saw the looks he got from around the table so he stopped. "Okay, it was him or his ghost then what use would he have with your supplies? The last I heard was that ghosts don't eat."

"I don't know what he wanted with it and I wasn't going to ask him. I just know what he did and that's what I told you."

"Well, you have to admit it. It does sound a little fishy. Why does it have to be him and not someone who wants you to think it's him?"

"If you'd been there you wouldn't be asking these questions Troy. I know what I saw and I saw them with my own eyes…"

"And if you'd been drinking Captain Morgan would you have seen him?" Everyone started laughing around the table.

"Funny... yeah real funny. Go ahead and laugh. No, one laughed at Jim when he said he saw a Mermaid and tried to kiss her. What was he drinking then?"

"If the truth were know I think he was smoking. Jim always was a big pot head God rest his soul. But you're right and I'm sorry Spike for making fun of you. Let me buy this round," said Troy as he waved at the bartender to come over.

"You can keep your apology but I'll take the drink," said Spike as everyone started laughing again. The bartender came over and set everyone up.

"I guess you can afford to be the big spender, Troy," said the Bartender as he poured everyone another round. "Word has it you landed a big gig."

"I wouldn't say big but it looks like it could be a good one," said Troy as he picked up his glass. "To friends present and those we miss." There was a round of cheers as they all drank.

"So what's this big gig you've got lined up," said Spike. "You've been holding out on us and that's no way to be a friend."

"Look guys, it's really nothing. Some guy from D.C. booked my boat for a two-week charter. He wants to do some sailing around here and then make a run up to Nassau."

"And you just mentioned the name. You're just asking for trouble and you know that's in the middle of his old stomping grounds."

"Give me a break, that's just a lot of old superstition. Well, it's been nice but I've got to go and check on my crew. My charters arrive the day after tomorrow and I still have to get supplies loaded," said Troy as he got up and left. He left the bar and was headed towards the piers when Spike ran after him.

"Hold up there Troy," he yelled. "Can I have a word with you? Hold up." Troy stopped and turned around as Spike caught up to him winded.

"What is it? I'm in kind of a hurry, I lost track of time in there with you guys. Now I've got to hustle down to the piers and see to things."

"Now that's what I'm talking about. I'd like to sign on with you. Look, you know I can do the job and right now I need the work with the Maryanne being impounded until after the investigation."

"Well, the investigation would've gone faster if you guys hadn't mention ghosts," said Tory. He saw the look on Spike's face. "Okay, you saw what you saw… I remember. I guess I do owe you a favor or two but lay off the sauce when we pull out. I don't want to have to answer the question what do you do with a drunken sailor early in the morning."

"I think it goes, 'shave his belly with a rusty razor'," said Spike as they both laughed. "So what do you know about your charters? Who are they and what do you know about them?"

"All I know is they're money is good and the guy who booked this wants everything to go smoothly. You can help me out by making sure the guys have got the supplies stowed away and we've got everything our clients want. I'm going to go plot our course and set up a couple itineraries for them to choose from. Once you've got that done come and see me. You can look over the courses I've plotted and give me your input. You've been at this longer than I have so you might know some special places our guests might want to see."

"I'd be happy to."

"Good but just do me a favor and keep the ghost story to yourself. I don't want to spook my charters. No pun intended that is."

"I can understand that so sure not a word more about... well you know who."

"Good and let's keep it that way. Look we're here already."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

As Troy and Spike were talking they made their way down to the pier. The sun was past its zenith but it was still hot and humid with no signs of letting up. It was hot enough that both men were covered in sweat by the time the three masted schooner, the Annabel Lee, came insight. Some of the crew were hard at work loading supplies onboard that had just been dropped off.

"Hey Spud come over here," yelled Troy waving for one of his men. Spud put down the crate he had in his hand then walked over.

"What is it Skipper? We're kind of busy as you can see. Barry, the fish monger just dropped off the provisions we ordered."

"This won't take long. Spike will be acting as my First Mate on this cruise. Get him squared away and up to speed on how we're doing with our supplies..."

"Well, I can tell you both right now that it was a bear finding all those fresh oysters but we got them along with those lobsters. That's why I need to get back over and help the guys get them below. We don't want them sitting on the pier too long."

"No, you're right. I don't want our charters to end up spending their time with the good doctor in his surgery instead of enjoying our sights. That's not good for business."

"Well, if I were you I wouldn't worry too much about the sights with that kind of food they'll be spending most of their time below decks with the door to their cabin closed and the do not disturb sign on the doorknob."

"I see you've got French champagne sitting over there on the dock too," said Spike as he pointed at the crates. "You need to get that below deck in the chiller as quickly as you can. I see we've got quite a bit that needs to be moved in a hurry so you can worry about finding me a rack later. That French stuff doesn't like our climate that well so let me give you a hand and we can move it before it goes bad too."

"Spud, you heard the man. Spike, I'll see you later up by the wheel so we can go over those charts I was talking about with you. I guess this is welcome aboard the Annabel Lee."

[Not faraway]

What no one noticed was a non-descript delivery van parked on the pier with darkened windows. It had been parked there for some time but with all the supplies that had been delivered everyone was too busy to noticed it. Inside was a woman dressed in black with a black veil draped back over her hair. The woman was about Beckman's age sitting with binoculars watching all the activity on the pier. She took notice as Tory went onboard followed by Spud and Spike each carrying a case of champagne.

"Are we sure this is the right boat," she said in Spanish. "I don't want any screw ups. I've waited a long time for this moment and I don't want anything going wrong now."

"Si, Siñora. Our people were told this is the boat the Americans have chartered. They should be here the day after tomorrow. However, I've placed men at the airport already to keep an eye out just in case they arrive early."

"Good thinking. You also need to put out to the men failure is not an option and will not go unpunished. I will finally get revenge for my poor Pablito and I'm going to make them pay for what they did to him. Oh yes, will they pay," she said as she laughed. "I've seen enough let's get out of here before someone sees us and gets curious. Post men down here too, I don't want anything happening without us knowing about it. Nothing can fall through the cracks and I mean nothing."

"Si, Siñora but that won't happen down here because we've got our man onboard. As a matter of fact, he's supposed to make contact with us this evening and give us a copy of their charts with the course they've plotted."

"Then we can pick a place to intercept them. Very good but I don't need to be here for that. You can meet him but make sure he knows that he'll be fish food if he screws this up or tries to screw us over. I don't think his friends would be too happy with him if they knew about his past."

"I'll make sure he understands," said the woman's lieutenant as they drove away from the pier and back in town.

"Is everything ready at the restaurant? What time is it?" she said as she glanced at her watch. "I don't want to be late for my date."

"Everything is taken care of... just I'd wish you'd let me come with you. This could be dangerous and you won't have any back up."

"I appreciate the concern Luiz but I can handle myself and besides this is something I need to do alone. If you or my men show up and he sees you he could get nervous and run. No, this is best left up to me. I know what I'm doing."

"I hope you do because you are the thread that holds all this together. If anything happens to you then it all comes apart."

"Luiz, there is a line between employer and employee and you need to remember on which side of the line you stand. I don't want to get upset with you... not tonight and I have a lot to thank you for," she said as they pulled up outside the Waldron International. "So, tell me how do I look?" she asked as she pulled her black laced veil over her face.

"You look like you're dressed to kill."

"That is the general idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah stood over the two backpacks with Mary and Sam while the rest looked on. There was a deafening silence as each side studied the others wear looking for defects and flaws. But in the end, there was just silence because neither side wanted to be the first one to begin. It was like two cats, the same size, circling each other looking for an opening to pounce but neither finding a weakness.

"Is this going to go on all evening or are we going to eat?" said Morgan as he cracked open a grape soda. "If so Chuck, you don't have enough grape soda dude."

"Well, I think the only way out of this dilemma is for Sam to pick the backpack she wants to use for school. So Sweet Pea it's up to you. I don't want you to feel any pressure just decide which one you want to be seen with."

"And you call that no pressure," said Mary. "Sweetie, you pick which ever one you want and don't let new-fangled movie heroes that are here today and gone tomorrow weigh in on your decision."

"And what do you call that? We're talking about positive role models for a whole generation of girls and you call Wonder Woman a fad?"

"Will you both just calm down and take a step back," said Sarah. "Sam, don't listen to either one of them. Just decide which one you like or you can even alternate if you want."

"I don't want to get anyone mad," said Sam as she looked at the two of them and started swinging side to side like she was having a hard time deciding.

"Look, we love you no matter what. A backpack isn't going to change that and starting school, making new friends is stress enough and is far more important that what you carry or what you wear."

"That's exactly what I meant," said Chuck. He caught Sarah's look. "Okay, I'm shutting up but just one last thing. What your mother said is exactly right," he said as he took Sarah's hand. "The choice is up to you kiddo."

"Well, while I do appreciate both I have to choose neither. You see before aunt Ellie left she gave me a backpack," said Sam. She went to her closet and pulled it out. "See it says Doctors Without Borders written in French. Ellie was given this when she went to Africa and gave it to me because I want to be like her... a doctor who helps people. I don't need superheroes I live with them every day… you guys."

"Come here and let me give you a hug," said Chuck as he picked her up. "I think you made the best choice," he said as he gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Now that is done and the free world is still safe. Kate and Alex have dinner ready over at my place so we need to get a move on it or you're going to have to order takeout from Sizzling Shrimp."

"I think I've had my fill of Chinese for a while," said Chuck as he put Sam down then they started walking over to Casey's.

"I don't know the chicken feet weren't bad… not something I'd want every day but not what I was expecting."

"Well, there won't be any chicken feet tonight," said Alex. "You guys need to hurry the General is on the horn."

"Crap, we just got back," said Chuck. "What does she think we are robots… Casey, no jokes about the computer skin job."

"You took the words out of my mouth. You know when I was in the jungle we lived the mission for months at a time with no breaks. When you live like that you're thankful for the hour or two you get. What I'm saying is be thankful for what you have because a lot of idiots don't have that."

"Thanks John, you know that has to be the nicest thing you've ever said to me. I knew there had to be a heart in there somewhere."

"Keep it in your pants Bartowski. Shut up and keep walking, before I forget there are children present," grunted John.

When they entered Casey's apartment they were greeted with General Beckman's smiling face from the other side of her desk on the monitor. Chuck noticed it right away she didn't have the usual pissed off look and if he had to describe it… it was almost a happy look. But he couldn't ever remember seeing it on her so he had no term of comparison. However, that didn't stop him from jumping into it with both feet.

"General, I have to protest. We just got back and I mean just like a few hours ago. It's too soon to turn us around for another mission. There are things we need to get done here. I'm sorry but the answer is no we can't go."

"Well if you're done now maybe I can speak and we can get this overwith. You know everything isn't always about you. We do have other agents. Which gets me back to why I called. Mary, I assume Roan has been in touch with you?"

"Yes, we have talked and I told him my requirements. Is that what this call is about? Have you decided to activate the mission protocols?"

"That is affirmative if you are comfortable with the assignment. I don't think it's anything you can't handle or haven't done in the past."

"That's affirmative so how much time do I have before the mission commences? I assume I'll have full resources."

"That's affirmative. You will have complete clearance and the full agency at your disposal. My Major will be flying out to brief you tomorrow and turnover mission folders. If there's nothing else…"

"Hold on a moment, what's going on? Not that I need to know every mission you send my Mom on but I thought she'd be around at least until… Well never mind," said Chuck. He looked at Sam and didn't want to give voice to what he felt inside.

"What are you going on about now? If you have to know I will be out of the office for the next two weeks. I need the time off after your latest antics and no one is buying Wang's sudden convenient heart attack. In the files I'm sending you Mary is an autopsy report. You might interview the last person who saw…"

"Excuse me General, but we have civilians present and some of them are underage," said Sarah as she jumped out of the front of this. "If you don't mind me asking where are you going on vacation."

"Very well, Roan… Agent Montgomery has arranged a getaway to Saint Thomas. We're going cruising so Chuck, I'd appreciate it if you could try to stay out of trouble for the next two weeks until I get back."

"I'm not promising anything but I'll do my best General."

"I'd appreciate it if you could do better than your best. I think we're done here. Beckman out." The monitor went blank.

"Well, what do you think about that? The General and Roan on vacation together… well good for them. I think they deserve this."

"What do you think they're going to be up to?" said Morgan. "I mean the two of them on a romantic cruise. I wonder where she wears her stars on her bathing suit."

"On that rude note, you come with me mister," said Alex as she grabbed Morgan and took him away to the kitchen.

"Sam, go with them and see if they need help," said Sarah. Both Sam and Chuck knew he was in the doghouse. Sam looked at him and shook her head as she left.

"I'm kind of hungry now that I think of it. Maybe I should go give them a hand too," said Chuck as he tried to make his escape.

"Just hold it right there buster. What is this about Wang and his sudden demise? Why does the General think you were involved? John, do you know something?"

"You really need to ask Chuck. You know I think I hear Kat calling my name. I really have to go," said Casey as he quickly beat feet.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself? I won't invoke the no lies, no secrets pact because I'm not sure I want to know. But what are they going to find in the autopsy?"

"They aren't going to find anything other than an elevated level of nicotine caused by his chain smoking which was supported by some of his friends…"

"The ones who didn't want his death investigated I presume. Everyone knows he was done in but no one wants to point a finger for fear about what an investigation could bring to light."

"Something like that. He came after you, the girls and Ellie. He was going to send a kill squad into the consulate after Alex, Morgan and Ellie…"

"But he had a heart attack first and when Mary asks that's the way you're going to explain it. Let's go eat, I don't know about you but I'm hungry and that smell is making me even hungrier."

"It smells like Kat has made her famous Cottage pie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a restaurant near Long Bay off Yacht Haven Marina a man sat a table looking at his watch. The person he was supposed to meet was late and he was beginning to wonder if they were even going to show up. He waved for the waiter to come over and had him freshen his scotch. However, scotch and the tropical climate didn't go well together.

"Sir, would you like to order something... maybe an appetizer while you're waiting. I could have the chef put something together for you... maybe some fried calamari, steamed mussels and shrimp, or some seafood brochette?"

"Thanks, but no thanks, I don't like seafood. Let me finish this and if my guest hasn't showed up by then I'm going to leave."

"I'd like to point out that we do have a New York strip that I can have prepared to your liking," said the waiter.

"I have to give you an A for effort and if my guest shows up I just might take you up on that but like I said...," the man started to say but stopped when he saw a woman come walking in. He followed her with his mouth open as she walked straight over to his table.

"I'm sorry if I'm late but I got held up. I'm happy to see you waited for me," she said as she stood next to the table. "I'm sorry but this is point where you get up and pull out the chair for me to sit down."

"Yes... yes of course," said the man as he got up and pulled the chair out for her. "It's just... well you're not the person I was expecting to meet tonight or for that matter ever."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now what's good on the menu tonight," she said. "Let's begin with a little white wine. Your scotch is a little heavy in this climate. Bring us a mojito pitcher and a mix grill."

"Your friend was just telling me he doesn't like seafood so I recommended a New York strip for him. How would you like that?"

"Make it medium rare with a green salad on the side. I have to eat light and pace myself," said the man as he smiled at his dinner companion. The waiter took their orders then left. "I'm sorry for before. The agency you work for usually sends me... well older women."

"I see. Sorry I guess you'll just have to put up with me. So, I was told you're down from the pentagon. You must be a very important man," said the woman as she leaned over to get close to him. She was near enough for him to smell her perfume.

"Important," he started to say then his voice jumped a few octaves when she placed her hand on his thigh. "Well, maybe before. You see I just retired from the Army... a Brigadier General. I spent most of my career in Special Ops."

"Wow, I knew you were special. So, tell me what do you want to do after we eat? We can go club hopping and check out the nightlife... but you don't impress me as someone who likes night maneuvers."

"On the contrary, I spent most of my military career working at night and in the dark but I can't go into specifics or I'd have to kill you."

"Oh, that does sound dangerous and terribly naughty. Let's eat then we can go back to your room for a night cap and do a little night maneuvers of our own. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like a plan to me," said the General as the waiter brought their food. "Your steak just the way you wanted it. Madam, your mix seafood grill and the mojito pitcher. Call me if there's anything else you'd like and bon appétit."

The waiter disappeared as they started eating. Nothing much else was said for the rest of the meal other than a few pleasantries and the General stealing glances at his hot date. He couldn't believe his luck. He thought for sure he'd died and gone to heaven. He had no idea how right he was... if heaven is where he went afterwards.

After dinner and after finishing the mojito pitcher, with inhibitions down, the Ex-General and his escort date made their way back to his room in the Waldron. They laughed as they entered the hotel so loudly that the night clerk behind the desk noticed them but he was paid to look the other way. They went straight to the elevator then went up to the General's floor. They went down the hall and to his door.

"Here let me open the door then we can really get this party started," he said as he opened the door with his key card. The light on the lock turned green and they went in. The only problem was he found that someone else was already in his room waiting for him.

"Who the hell are you?" he got out before he felt a bee sting in his chest then everything went black. When he woke up he was lying on bed his bed in his underwear. He tried to move but couldn't. He wanted to yell for help but even his jaws were paralyzed.

"You're with us finally General Fry. Good, I was afraid I might've given you too much and I want you awake to see this. You needn't try to move that's the effect of the tranquilizer I used on you. It should wear off in a few more hours but you won't be around when that happens. Let me introduce myself. My name is Donna Rosenda that should jog your memory some. Your people killed my Pablito and now I'm going to kill you. It's that cut and dry."

"I think my part is done," said the girl in the room with her. "I did what you paid me for now I think I should go. You don't need to be here for this."

"Oh, but your part is just beginning my dear Juanita," said Rosenda as she took a Colt .45 from her purse with suppressor and fired a round. The girl fell backwards onto the floor then Rosenda tossed the General's wallet next to her.

"See this is what happened General. You brought a prostitute back to your room. She tried to rob you and you shot her," she said as she removed the suppressor then but the weapon in his hand. "It's really a shame so young and so pretty. I was like that at one time but one doesn't think about those things when one is living in the jungle."

Fry was desperately trying to get his body to move. He was beginning to get feeling in his finger tips and toes. If only he could grip the pistol then maybe he had a chance. He watched her as she went over to the poor woman's body and placed a knife in her hand getting her fingerprints on it. Then she took up a position where the woman had been standing before she shot her.

"Sorry if I'm a little rusty at this," Rosenda said as she raised the blade getting ready to throw it.

[In the room next door]

The couple next door was about to enjoy the rest of their evening with some champagne in bed when they heard a loud gunshot come from next door. A bullet came whizzing through the wall lodging in the wall opposite their bed.

"My husband, he's traced us here," yelled the woman. She grabbed the sheet off the bed, wrapped it around her then ran out of the room leaving the man she was with to fend for himself with only a pillow to cover himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

The next morning came early for Chuck. When he got up the sun wasn't even up yet but he wanted to call Ellie and tell her the story of the school bag as well as make breakfast for everyone before they got up. His little girl was growing up which gave him mix feelings and he wanted to talk to El about them. He was lucky catching her at home before she went out for work.

"I wish you guys could've stayed a little longer here so you could've been here when we got home," said Chuck. He put the call on speaker as he went about getting breakfast cooking.

"I wish we could've too but we had responsibilities that couldn't wait and Clara can't keep missing school. You're going to find out about that now."

"Don't remind me. I was thinking just yesterday she was crawling around here on all fours and now she's starting school."

"Little brother, I hate to tell you but we're getting old. You might not like this but time is no one's friend. I'm glad Sam could use the backpack I gave her and when it looked like you were going to get back late then Mom mention she was going to handle it. Well, I remembered what happened to me when I started school. I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"Well, I have to say you saved the day. I don't know if I should tell you this but Beckman is on vacation and guess who's been put in charge?"

"No Mom? Well, you can tell me what it's like working your own mother," said Ellie as Chuck heard her laugh through his phone.

"Funny, I'm the one she's going to interrogate. Somehow this whole situation just seems wrong. I mean I don't feel bad when I tell Beckman what I know she wants to hear which doesn't always correspond to the truth."

"You mean alternative facts? You never had a hard time when were kids telling Mom or Dad your version of the truth…"

"But I never lied to you… at least not when we were kids," said Chuck as he broke eggs in the flour then added milk.

"No, you didn't but that was a lifetime ago. I know this is going to sound bad before I say it. You need to keep in mind Mom may be our mother, but she's been a spy longer than that. So, if I were you I wouldn't deal with her any different than you deal with Beckman. It's not your fault you're in this situation."

"That was basically the same advice Sarah gave me," said Chuck as he started putting batter in the skillet for the first pancake.

"What can I say great minds and you're surrounded by beautiful smart women. I hate to run but I have to run. Devon took Clara to school so I could get to the hospital early. I have a backlog of patients waiting to see me."

"Sorry to bother you but I wanted to tell you about the backpack," said Chuck as he flipped the pancake to cook it on the other side.

"No bother and I expect to get a report about Sam's first day at school. Maybe we can do something on Skype so we all can see each other and talk."

"Consider it an appointment. Bye Sis for now," said Chuck as he hung up then poured batter in for the second pancake.

"So, what did Ellie have to say," asked Sarah as she appeared from the hall. "That smells good. Are there any ready?"

"Yes, I've got one on a plate and another one about to come out of the skillet," said Chuck as he poured her a cup of coffee and handed it to her.

"They're mine," she said as she took the cup. She took a sip looking at him over the top. "So, what did Ellie have to say about how you should deal with your mother? Don't tell me you didn't ask her because that won't fly with me. You ask her everything."

"Well we just talked and the topic of my mother might have come up," said Chuck as he plated the pancake for her then started the next one. "The syrup is behind you. She basically told me the same thing you did that I should treat Mom the same way I treat Beckman."

"It's for both of your own good," said Sarah as she started eating. "Every time they get better than the last ones. What I was trying to say is if you say something that comprises you she'll be in a dilemma. If she reports you you'll get into trouble but if she doesn't then she'll get herself and indirectly Beckman as well as the agency in trouble…"

"And no one person, no matter who he or she is, is more important than the agency," said Chuck as he plated another pancake.

"That's the way we were trained. So, if I were you I'd watch what I had to say around her," said Sarah as Casey came walking in through the front door.

"I hope there's a pancake with my name on it or there's going to a problem," he said as he walked on into the kitchen. "Where's the Boss Momma at?"

"There's a pancake on the table and here's another one. Good morning John," said Chuck as he slid the second one on top the first. Sarah handed him a fork and the bottle of syrup.

"Thanks, so where's the Boss Momma at? I saw your Mom up and about way before sunrise. At first I thought she was an intruder and I was about to take her out when I recognized her."

"Gee, John, thanks for not taking out my mother…"

"That would've taken care of a lot of our problems," said Sarah as Chuck gave her a look. "Hey, I'm just putting it out there."

"So that's what you're going with… Boss Momma? Really? And what's this about her being out early this morning? I haven't seen her."

"She was out in the courtyard is all I have to say and I've got security camera footage to back it up. Maybe she went into work. The Major is supposed to fly in to turn over the keys to the gingerbread house to her." As they were speaking Casey's phone rang telling him he had a message.

"We'll speak of the devil… Boss Momma wants to see me in Castle right away. Maybe I'll get to scratch my trigger finger. This is a little backward. Usually I have a short stack after the hit. I don't know there's something about pancakes that tell me I'm alive. Well I've got to run. I don't want to keep Boss Momma waiting."

"If I were you I'd come up with another name for her before you slip and call her that to her face. You ever thought she might be calling you in for your after-action report from China?"

"Doubtful since I haven't written one," said Casey as he headed for the door.

"Hold up John, do want me to come along with you? She is my Mom after all and I can run interference for you."

"I can finish cooking breakfast here and getting everyone fed," said Sarah. "You might want to take Chuck up on the offer just in case. You know you never can tell."

"The way I look at it's a fifty-fifty call. Either she's pissed and you'll make it worse or she's pissed and you'll make it better. If I were going to see Beckman it definitely would be the former but what the hell just don't let this go to your head."

"Oh, come on Casey you know you love me and that's why you need me. You should let those inner feelings out."

"If I did you'd be dead so keep it in your pants and don't make me regret this decision. Remember the Crown Vic has an ejection seat and you'll be sitting right in it. Now let's go, I don't want to keep the Boss Momma waiting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Saint Thomas, Donna Rosenda was sitting in the bar of the Waldron International finishing a short stack. The night had been busy at the Waldron with guests running out of the hotel semi dressed after the gunshot. The night manager investigated and found the gruesome scene then called the appropriate authorities. From her vantage point in the bar Donna Rosenda had a bird's eye view of the constant flow of police and other officials investigating the crime scene.

"You know what they say about criminals returning to the scene of their crime," said her lieutenant as he sat down opposite her observing the body being wheeled out in a bag.

"Returning means I left and came back. I've been here all night observing and waiting," she said as she took the last bite of pancake after getting what remained of the syrup. "I know this is a little heavy here but it's something I picked up from the Americans."

"You've been here all night and no one's noticed you? Are you crazy? Why have you been here that long?"

"I was waiting for them," she said as she nodded towards the men in black as they came down after the body. "I wanted to make sure they got the word."

"Now I know you're crazy. If our targets find out about this they may not show up. Is that what you really want after all the effort we've put into this?"

"You worry too much Luiz. You're beginning to sound like an old woman and being one I am offended," she said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"You're not that old. I met with our man on the boat and he gave me the charts like he promised. I have them outside in our van. There's only one hitch, Captain Troy has plotted two courses and intends on letting our targets pick which one they want to use."

"I take it that could be a problem. We won't know which one they're sailing before they leave port. So, what's your solution? You wouldn't have brought this up unless you already had a plan."

"The courses have one thing in common. If our man can't get word to us about which course they're taking then they both end with a run up to Nassau in the Bahamas."

"I see. You are a clever boy… other victims of the Devil's Triangle," she said as he nodded back. "We may not need Black Bart for this one."

"I wouldn't count the Captain out yet. I was thinking about using him and the triangle together. That should get a few tongues wagging around here."

"That's a good idea and will give the good Captain an even greater reputation than when he was actually alive and sailing these waters. I've seen everything I need to see here we can go," said Donna Rosenda as she got up. Luiz dropped money on the table as a second body bag came out of the elevator.

"I hope this was worth it," thought Luiz as he watched them wheel out the body through the lobby doors.

"What did you say," said Rosenda. He hadn't realized he'd been speaking out loud and he knew he had to think fast.

"I said I don't know why they took her out the lobby door and not through the service entrance in the back. A body being wheel out the front door can't be good for business."

"You're probably right. But most of the business that goes on here is done in the afternoon or late evening. However, that could've been the General they just wheeled out. You don't know that was the girl."

"You're right. That was just my impression from the body mass inside but I have no way of knowing," said Luiz as they walked out to the waiting van. Actually, he did. He'd known Juanita in carnal form and could tell from the contour of the body in the bag it had been hers.

"Come on Luiz," yelled Rosenda. "I don't know what's in you today. Get in the van we've got things that need to be gotten done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sam woke up the first thing that hit her was the fragrant smell of pancakes. There was something about the pancakes Chuck made that were better than anything anyone else prepared that made her feel … well like home. She also knew Morgan loved them too so if she wanted one she needed to hurry. Sarah heard the patter of little feet running down the hall.

"Morgan, if you've eaten them all you'll answer to me," screamed Sam as she ran into the kitchen. "Oh, you're doing the cooking."

"And good morning to you too. Keep it down Bunny's still sleeping," said Sarah as she plated the last one and put everything in the sink.

"Sorry, I thought Chuck was doing the cooking… I mean from the smell," said Sam. She realized she'd dug herself a hole. "Where is he?"

"Just sit down at the table and I'll take care of you," said Sarah as she put syrup on one then put it in front of her. Sam looked at it then looked at her. "Don't worry Chuck made the batter. He had to go into work with Casey but he'll be home this afternoon."

"Well maybe it's good he's not here. You and I need to talk," said Sam then she took her first bite. It was soft and fluffy with the right amount of syrup. And real syrup not that cornstarch knockoff. "Now this is good."

"You were saying we needed to talk," said Sarah as got herself another cup of coffee then sat down next to Sam. "They are good, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are," said Sam as she nodded. "Well, I need your help. Nanna Mary wants to take me clothes shopping for school…"

"I don't think you need anything new for school," said Sarah as she took another sip of coffee. "But if Mary insists what's the harm?"

"Disaster is what can happen and don't say I'm exaggerating because I'm not. She wants to get me skirts to wear to school. Is she crazy?"

"It wouldn't hurt you to wear a skirt every now and then. After all you are a little girl but that doesn't mean you have to wear them everyday."

"Are you high?" said Sam. She could tell from Sarah's look she'd gone too far. "Sorry, but has school changed so much since you two were young? Picture this in your head. It's recess and we go out on the playground to play. I slide down the slide and the boys start laughing. I go to the monkey bars and climb up only to hear boys down below snickering. When I ask them what they're laughing at and they tell me they can see my underwear. Then I have no choice I pull out my hammer which becomes the hammer of just retribution…"

"Okay I get your point and I'll talk with Mary but you're not taking your hammer to school. That's a quick way to get suspended or sent to detention."

"Like Chuck? Mary tells me he spent a lot of time in suspension so if it happens... but understand I'm not saying it will. However, if it does it will be because of a family trait. You know in my DNA."

"You've been watching too much Discovery channel and DNA doesn't work that way. I'm going to look inside your school bag before you leave the house."

"And what about my privacy? I don't think that's right. I have a right to my privacy."

"Not at six and besides privacy is an illusion that gives people a false sense security. The truth is very different. If you don't want the rest of that…"

"Back off," said Sam as she pulled he plate towards her. There was a knock at the door then Morgan and Alex walked in.

"I smelt pancakes out in the courtyard," said Morgan. He came in sniffing the air. "Please tell there are some left."

"There are a couple left in the oven. I put them there to keep them warm for you guys. The syrup is here on the table."

"Morgan, we just ate breakfast at home. How can you still be hungry?" said Alex as she watched Morgan help himself.

"There's always room for Chuck's pancakes… speaking of Chuck, where is he? Wait a minute you didn't make these, did you?"

"Gee thanks, I'm getting all sorts of compliments this morning. But no Morgan, I didn't… well partially. Chuck mixed the batter then I cooked them."

"Oh, okay," he said as he started chowing down. "I knew from the smell there was something different but they are still good."

"Morgan, is that anyway to talk," said Alex. "So where did Chuck go this morning? Don't tell me Mary has him on a mission already?"

"No, actually I was expecting him to call in by now," she said as she looked at her watch. "Casey got a message to report into Mary early this morning and Chuck went in with him."

"Mary, didn't wait very long to take hold of the reins, did she? Should I be worried about Dad? I don't know what it is but I don't think they care too much for each other." Sarah coughed then looked over at Sam. "Oh right, but that's just my opinion. I could be wrong."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey pulled up in front of the Buy More. It was early and his was the only car in the parking lot. On the way in he'd mulled over in his head what the Acting Director could want with him. There were a lot of skeletons in his closet but they were all well buried or so he thought. He looked over at Chuck as they both got out.

"You know I was thinking maybe it's better if I go in alone. If I take you in with me it might send the wrong signal. She might think I'm weak."

"Is that the real reason or are you afraid I might find out more about your G-man slash assassin past. If that's the case I've got all that stored away up here," said Chuck as he pointed to his head.

"That I seriously doubt but I don't want this to go the wrong way. So just wait up here and let me handle this," said Casey but as they were talking they both received a text message.

"Crap, Mom's seen us on the monitor. Now she wants me to come down with you and she's in a hurry. This is worst than with Beckman. It's like being called into the Principal's office and finding your mother there sitting behind his desk."

"That's pretty much this. Come on we don't want to leave Boss Momma waiting," said Casey as they walked towards the front door of the Buy More.

"Take a whiff of that," said Chuck as the doors opened. "That's the smell of electronics. No other place in the world smells like an electronics store. It has its own particular ambiance if you like... a combination of cheat plastic, tainted paint and motor grease all combine to make it a unique smell."

"Remind me to tell Sarah she needs to get you out more," said Casey as they made their way to the breakroom. John looked into the retinal scanner.

"Access granted. Good morning Colonel Casey. The weather today is clear and sunny with a mild ocean breeze keeping temperatures in the low nineties to the mid-eights. Have a pleasant day."

"What gives with the main frame? It never tells me that when I come in. The red light just turns green then the door opens."

"It tried to lock me out once so I ripped out its wires and from then on she's been extra nice to me. You just have to show she who's boss and speaking of bosses this jabbering is going to get us in trouble. We need to get down and check in with Momma Boss."

"I keep telling you not to call her that. Take my word for it when she's like this she's all business and she doesn't care who you are. If you want an example just watch the way she treats me. But I can handle this... yes, I can handle it."

"You sure you came to be my back up or is it the other way around. Just breath in and breath out Momma B is going to take care of her little Chucky," said Casey as they rode down in the elevator.

"There you two are," said Mary as she sat at the conference table with a stack of folders in front of her and the Major by her side. "When I call someone to come see me I don't expect to have to wait half a day for them to show up Colonel. The General wouldn't put up with this and neither will I. Do I make myself clear?"

"Well it really wasn't all his fault," said Chuck. "I asked if I could hitch a ride in with him to get some things done before the store opened up so he waited for me."

"Men have gotten killed for waiting around and Charles others have gotten them killed asking them to wait for them. I will deal with you later. But right now, I need to talk to the Colonel in private."

"Yes Mom," said Chuck. She coughed. "What? Oh right. Yes, Acting Director... Is that better?"

"We'll have to talk about your attitude but later. For right now why don't you go and put a pot of coffee on then bring me a cup."

"Aren't you forgetting the magic word?"

"You mean that's an order?"


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

Casey sat down opposite Mary as Chuck stepped out. Chuck went about making coffee but if his mother wanted some she'd have to come and get it herself. He was standing there watching the coffee drip down into the pot but as it dripped he suddenly felt very tired. The weight of his last mission combined with the lack of sleep was catching up with him. He was about to doze off in his chair when the Major came to join him.

"Do you mind if I get a cup of that and from the look on your face I should pour you one too," said the Major as he grabbed two cups setting one in front of Chuck. "You might want to cut the Colonel a little slack these next few days."

"Really why? What's going on?" said Chuck as his attention piqued and he suddenly was wide awake again as the intersect kicked in. "Does this have to do with why my Mom called him in?"

"Yes, I don't know if I should be telling you this but you need to know. A man called Fry, the Colonel served with was murdered this night in Port Saint Thomas…"

"That's where Beckman and Roan are going on vacation. Are they in trouble? Is there any connection with our General, this Fry and Casey? I don't seem to have anything in the intersect."

"I had the same thought and did a quick check myself down in the vault before I left but as far as I could find out there's no connection among those three. As far as I can tell General Fry went there on vacation too just his was permanent. He'd just retired and left the Pentagon for a much-deserved holiday. He wanted to relax and blow off a little steam but unfortunately for him that's what got him killed."

"I don't understand," said Chuck as he took a sip of his coffee. "What killed him? A heart attack? But you said it was a murder? Are you sure foul play was involved?"

"Of that there can be no doubt you see the body of an escort was found in his room with him. Let's say the General was found in a compromising position in bed. He had a Colt .45 in his hand and she was killed with a .45 slug through the head… Not a pretty sight. However, before she was shot she threw a knife that landed in the General's chest. It was dusted for prints and came back positive for her. It's being called a robbery gone wrong."

"I don't know why I'm asking this but are there any crime scene photos I can look at. Not that I really want to but something doesn't sound right?"

"Like what," said Mary as she and Casey walked up behind him. "I came to see what was taking so long with my coffee?"

"It's still in the pot if you want it. Like you said before about things Beckman never did… I never fetched coffee for her. But getting back to our dead General, I don't see why kill someone over a wallet? There's nothing inside it that can't be replaced and certainly not worth taking a life for. The General probably has seen his fill of senseless killings."

"He was special forces and things could've spiraled out of hand. He caught the girl with his wallet in her hands, she pulled the knife then he drew his pistol."

"From where? From what I was told he was found in a compromising position which translates without clothes on. I guess he could've had it under his pillow but the dynamics don't add up. She pulls a knife, he goes fishing for his pistol under the pillow then what? If she waits for him to get it then throws the knife. No, if she panicked she would've thrown the knife. The question is would he've had time to get a shot off and hit her?"

"Actually, from the report there were two shots that were discharged," said the Major. Mary gave the Major a look. "I'm sorry ma'am but it's in the report."

"Okay then something definitely that doesn't add up. She pulls the knife, he reaches for his weapon supposedly under his pillow he fires as she throws. That's one shot accounted for but the other? Are we even sure the weapon is his? He just retired and yet he still goes around packing."

"I would've," said Casey. "I see where you're going with this but the General... well the General wasn't my favorite person. He's the one who kept me out of Spec For and how I got tied up with Keller and his Black Op missions. I have no regrets but my life would've been a lot different if he'd chosen me. Starting with my relationship with Kat and Alex, I would've been a real father to her. We can't undo the past and maybe it's that past that finally caught up with the General."

"That being said I think we should look a little deeper into his death. We could send in a team from Roosevelt Roads and have them look into. The first thing we'd need is a preliminary autopsy then get his body back to Langley where we can run a more extensive one and see if everything adds up."

"Thank you, Charles, for your advice but I'm the one who has to make that call," said Mary as she looked at him but he stared right back at her. She paused as she thought.

"Major, you heard the agent. Make it happen and route me the report right away. The only thing I want different is I'd like the autopsy done here so we're going to have to have the body brought to L.A. After that I want it turned over to his family. There's no reason to put them through any undue hardship. I understand he had a daughter and an ex-wife."

"That's right Ma'am. They live near Camp Pendleton but I'm afraid they haven't been notified that the General is dead yet. This happened only a little while ago and I'm afraid that detail has fallen through the crack. I'll contact the base immediately and have them send a CACO officer along with the base Chaplain to pay a visit and do the notification."

"Like hell you will," said Casey. "I may not have liked the man but he was a Marine and I worked for him even if it was just for a little while. I'll go make that visit after all it's the least I can do from one Marine to another. I'll go home and pulled out my dress uniform from mothballs then head out... it seems only proper."

"Big Guy, do you mind if I go with you," said Chuck. "I know what it's like to lose your father and maybe I can help them."

"I think that's a good idea," said Mary. "Here's the address we have on file for them. You can tell them it will be a few days before we release the body and you might not want to give them the full story about how the General died. If you know what I mean."

"You mean in his underwear with a dead hooker in the room?"

"Yeah, that one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Diane had just finished packing while Roan was sitting in her living room when her phone rang. Roan didn't like the look on her face and he tried to listen in as much as he could. However, he could only pick up bites and pieces none of which were good. He understood that their trip might have to be put on hold depending on the outcome of her call. He tried to read her face but she read his before he read hers. She pointed towards her bar and made a gesture like she wanted a drink.

"You want me to mix us Martins?" She nodded back as she continued to talk on the phone. Now he was really confused. "You cry into your beer," he said to himself. "And you celebrate with champagne but what does a Martini mean? … no Martini no party? But that was a George Clooney commercial. I don't know if that works in this case."

He went about mixing the Martini…

"Four parts gin to two parts vermouth for two Martinis," he mumbled to himself as he poured in each over ice. "You can make this in your sleep," he said as he stirred.

"Never shake… no one wants their Martini watered down no matter what James Bond says." Then he poured it out into two short glasses and finishing them off with a garnish of green olives. By the time he'd finished and was handing Diane her drink she was hanging up.

"Here you go," he said as he put the glass in her hand. "Just what the doctor order. So, tell me are we a go or do I need a beer to go with this to cry into?"

"Well, Agent Carmichael pointed out some things that are unclear about the General's," said Diane as she took a sip of her Martini. "Hum, not bad but you've made better."

"I did the best I could but your gin isn't top shelf. So, why are you trying to kill me? Are we a go or not? Of course, Charles pointed out some things were unclear. He wouldn't be himself if he didn't but that doesn't mean we should investigate it. The man was retired so we should let the local police handle it… at the most since he was a Marine this should be turned over to NCIS."

"Don't worry, we're still leaving," said Diane as she took another sip. "I left this up to Mary to handle. She's the Acting Director so I told her to act. People bite it all the time and it's not up to me to supervise all the investigations into suspicious deaths."

"I couldn't have put it better," said Roan as he downed his Martini and started eating the olives.

"I'm kind of sorry for old French Fry," said Roan as he mixed another round.

"French Fry? That's kind of cold to call someone whose dead. His first name was Frank according to his service jacket."

"That's what we called when he wasn't around in Honduras," said Roan as he poured himself a fresh Martini. "Don't you remember, I told you about him."

"He was the guy you said screwed up your op into the jungle. The one where you were trying to put a face on that rebel leader?"

"Yeah, that was the guy. I was about to meet her and his team went all killer elite taking out the people who were supposed to take me to her."

"Why am I not surprised that there was a 'her' involved. Listen up on this trip I'd better not catch any wander eyes mister or we're going to have trouble."

"No wandering eyes on this trip. But to be clear, we didn't know there was a she in charge at the time. I found that out when one of her men let that slip right. He said her name was Rosenda that was his last words before a .50 caliber round passed through his head. If only I'd been able to talk to him a little more."

"At least the rebels were equal opportunity employers. I had to work my butt off to get where I'm at today," said Beckman as she started eating her olives.

"I wonder what happened to her. You got me transferred to Berlin and I lost track of French Fry. I remember I was kind of hard on him and his men in my after-action report but they deserved it."

"Well, not every mystery needs to be solved and whatever happened to this Rosenda is one of them. Remember what I said about wandering eyes."

"Diane my eyes and the rest of me are all yours on this holiday. Let's finish our drinks then we can call a cab for the airport. I've arranged for a charter to fly us down."

"Don't we need to run by your place to get your bag," said Diane. She had two by the door and Roan had none.

"I travel light everything I need is right here," he said as he tapped the pocket of his jacket. "I've got my toothbrush right here. Anything else I might need I can get once we arrive. So it's a go… shall we pull the trigger on this vacation."

"I'd like that. Yes, let's pull the trigger."

A few hours later and they were sitting on their charter jet looking out the window as they rolled out on the tarmac at Dulles. A half hour later they were in the sky heading down the Atlantic seaboard. Roan got up as soon as the 'fasten seat belt' sign went off. He went forward then came back with two glasses of champagne.

"Here's to our much-deserved vacation," said Roan as he handed her one of the glasses. "This is to the beginning of a holiday you won't soon forget."

They both drank up then Roan went got the bottle then came back and sat down next to her smiling. He filled her glass again.

"Drink up. There's more where this came from."

"That's what I'm worried about."

[Meantime in Port Saint Thomas]

Luiz rode in the van with Donna Rosenda back to the villa on the outskirts of town located near the water. They'd just pulled into garage when his phone rang. He checked the number before answering it. He didn't say anything he just listen and looked over at Donna Rosenda. She could tell he was being told something she should know so she waited for him to get off the line.

"Thanks, keep me informed… don't worry you'll be taken care of. I want to know as soon as they land got that? … All right, then later," he said then hung up.

"What is it? I only want good news so be careful what you say," she said. She'd waited next to the van while he was on the phone but not patiently.

"The people you're waiting for are in the air. They're on a chartered flight out of Dulles that's due in here late this afternoon."

"Good make sure we have people at the airport ready to follow them in case they make any last-minute stops or changes. I don't want any surprises."

"Certainly, but why don't we just grab them after they leave the airport. They won't be expecting it and we'll have the element of surprise..."

"Then they don't show up on the cruise boat and the alarm is sounded. G-men while descend on the island like flocks of crows. We won't get two steps off before they grab us. No, we stick with the plan. Just have faith, it's a good one."

"Very well but speaking of G-men, I heard from a friend in the police that they've been ordered to turn over their files on the General's death to a special field agent. It seems your little robbery gone wrong didn't fly or at least they've decided to take a second look."

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that our guests arrive and then they go sailing. Once we grab them this special agent can investigate as much as he likes because we won't be here. Make sure your people following our guests aren't seen. And remind them what I said about failure."

"Everyone knows," said Luiz. He wondered if Rosenda applied that rule to herself. They could've come up with another method of taking the General out but she had to do it herself. Now there was this special agent and Juanita was dead too. The whole thing seemed so senseless.

"I'm going to go up to my room and get some rest. I feel a little sleepy after staying up all night but when I get up I will want a full briefing."

"I may not be here when you wake up. I'm going to run out to the airport and supervise the following of our targets personally. You pointed out that there's no margin for error."

"That's a good idea. Okay, just try to keep me posted where you are Luiz and remember why we're doing this. Your father would be proud of you."

"Thank you, mother," said Luiz as they parted. He stood there for a moment and watched her disappear into the house before he got back into the van. "Run me to the airport," he told the driver as he sat looking out the window from the passenger's seat.

He was getting revenge for a man he never knew. She reminded him constantly about what happened to his father until the point that his father became more a myth than a real person. She even had what he jokingly called her altar too him complete with a photo, candles and flowers.

"This was no way to raise a child, he said looking at the children playing in the street.

"They're only playing ball?" said the driver thinking that Luiz was talking about the kids. "It's harmless enough and they are careful to the cars."

"What? No... just drive. Once we get there you can drop me off. I'll find our men and ride back with them. Hang around the villa until I get back and make sure no one bothers Donna Rosenda while she's resting. She wouldn't like if she's disturbed without good cause."

"Yes sir, I'll make it happen and sorry if I overstepped before about what I said about the children. I meant no..."

"No problem, don't worry about it... besides kids need to play. They shouldn't be cooped up inside the house. We live in a paradise and they should enjoy it," he said thinking he wished he'd been able too. But that hadn't been possible, not for him… Not for the son of Pablito the rebel and Donna Rosenda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was in her room doing a quick inventory of what she had and what she still needed when Chuck came home. This gave him the opportunity to tell Sarah everything about what had happened and what they were going to do while Sam was out of earshot. In the meantime, Casey had gone next door to change into his dress uniform. Chuck was just finishing explaining when both Casey and Sam walked in.

"This pesky dress uniform must've shrunk. They do that when you don't use them for a while. Are you ready to go? I want to be on the road before the traffic gets bad."

"You're not going to come with us to get my school stuff?" said Sam. "I was hoping we could all go together."

"Sorry Sweet Pea, but I've got something to do with Casey. I tell you what you can show me everything you got when I come home this evening."

"It's not the same. You make shopping fun… you play with all the toys and the people in the store look at you like you're crazy until Mommy tells you to behave. What is it you always tell him," said Sam as she deepened her voice. "It's like having a third child with us."

"My voice does not sound like that but what you said is true. But Chuck has something important to do so you're going to have to put up with just me."

"Oh, I almost forgot my Mom said she'll be joining you guys and not to worry about telling her where you're at she'll track you down."

"Gee that's just wonderful," said Sarah as she rolled her eyes. "I look forward to her help," she said then she mumbled "like a bullet in the head."

"Don't worry, this too will pass like kidney stones," he whispered to her then gave her a kiss. She smiled back at him.

"At least you understand how I feel. You just hurry up and get home as soon as you can," she said then she kissed him back.

"Yuck, I think I'm going to be sick. Come on Bartowski we've got work to do and you're burning daylight gallivanting around."

"If I'm going gallivanting with whom better to gallivanting with other than my wife."

"Oh just shut up and come on before I have to hurt you," said John as he grabbed Chuck by the arm and they were gone.

"Okay let me see that list. Twelve number two pencils, is that for the whole year? It can't be for just the first day."

"And the twenty-four Crayons, common senses says twenty-four different colors but it doesn't say that. I could show up with twenty-four Crayons of the same color."

"Now you're sounding like your father. How are you doing on all this other stuff? The Fiskar Scissors, I know you don't have those. You know just to make sure let's just get everything on the list. I'll get Bunny ready then we can go."

"There's no need to get the box of tissues that's on the list. I'm not going to cry when you guys dump me off and then leave."

"Firstly, no one is going to dump you off. We're going to take you to school and secondly the box of tissues is for us when we cry seeing you fly the nest. Boo-hoo, boo-hoo," she said as she pretended to cry as she tickled Sam.

"Stop, stop, not fair. Those are crocodile tears. Stop, I say."

"Okay, let's get Bunny ready then head out. Who knows there might be a stop for ice cream at the end."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Casey pulled up in front of red brick house with bougainvillea growing up the sides giving it a story book atmosphere. The front lawn was well manicured as were all the other houses down the street. Chuck saw the tree house in the oak in the lawn that gave shade on the front of the house with buttercups growing around the base of the tree. It looked like the American dream.

"General, what made you stray so far from home," said Chuck as he stopped and took everything in. Casey looked back over his shoulder and grunted.

"This is no time to stop and gawk Bartowski. Will you keep up and remember why we're here before you open your trap and put your foot in it then I have to shove my fist past it."

"I know exactly why I'm here," said Chuck as he hurried up. He was here to get some answers because things didn't add up and that bothered him. Casey had his itch but Chuck had his too. He hated when things just didn't make sense and he was resolved to get to the bottom of it.

Casey and Chuck were at the front door about to ring the doorbell when the door opened. On the other side of a screen door stood a mid-aged redhead. She looked at them then opened the screen door waving them inside.

"I've been expecting you for over twenty years," she said as they stood in the entrance. "Come on in and tell us what happened to him. That is why you're here?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I'm afraid so," said Casey as he started to follow her. Chuck stopped in the entrance looking at a small table below a mirror. On the table was a small bowl filled with change from various parts of the world.

"You can admire the furniture another day. Now don't make me regret bringing you along," whispered Casey as he pushed him along giving him the look of death.

"This way," she said waiting for them down the hallway then she took them into what looked like the living room. There sitting in a chair next to the sofa was the daughter. She was a carbon copy of her mother in her younger days. The only difference was the daughter was a brunette instead of being a red-head. Chuck looked around the well-kept room that was when he noticed neither the mother or daughter had shoes on and the mother wore an old safety pin on her blouse.

"Mrs. Fry, I presume? My name is Colonel John Casey and this is Agent Charles Carmichael and as you have guessed we have some bad news for you," he said as she motioned for them to sit down.

"You can call me Marta and no I never got around to changing my last name back. I knew this day would come eventually. I knew the job my husband was in would eventually kill him one day and it seems I was right. I can't say that knowing this would happen has helped me to prepare for this."

"You say that as if you're still in love with the General, yet you've been divorced for how long now," said Chuck. Everyone went silent. "Well it's true, isn't it? Or have things changed?"

"My Dad did call a few weeks ago and talked with Mom about a reconciliation. Isn't that right Mom, tell them not that it's any business of yours."

"No, it isn't," said Casey as he gave Chuck another look. "We came here to notify you because you're still listed as his only next of kin."

"That's right. I'm sorry this is Nina my... our daughter. You see Frank was an only child and an orphan. His story is kind of tragic. Both his parents were killed in an automobile accident and since he had no other relatives he was sent into foster care. He went into the Marines at sixteen and rose up through the ranks. I'm sorry, I'm being rude can I get you gentlemen something?"

"I'll take a cup of tea, if that's not too much trouble," said Chuck. Casey gave him another look. "So how long have you been living near the base? I would've thought you would've moved back home after the divorce. Where are from? I can't quite place your accent."

"Oh, me, I'm from all over. My parents were in the military so we moved all over. They too were killed in an accident while we were stationed in Japan… a skiing accident in Hokkaido. Let me put that water on for your tea. Is Earl Grey fine for you?" Chuck nodded as he got up and walked over to a table with photos on display. "Colonel, are you sure I can't offer you anything? Maybe something a bit stronger?"

"No thank you, l'm in uniform," said Casey. He was confused by the way Chuck was acting which was quickly getting him pissed off and what was worst was it seemed that Chuck was fueling the fire.

"John that's never stopped you before. The Colonel's just being polite Marta but I think he's going to need a scotch. John, come over here you need to see this. Isn't this you with the General?"

"What are you talking about? He wouldn't have a picture of me," said Casey as he got up and walked over to Chuck. "I don't know what's gotten into you but I don't like it," he said in a low voice.

"Just be patient and everything will be clear. See look at this," said Chuck as he handed John the photo. "This is you where? And there Keller in the background."

"Crap, that's the day my unit arrived in Honduras. I'd just stepped off the C-130 and thought we'd been dropped into hell. Looking back I think I was right but why did he keep a photo of me? I thought the guy hated my guts. What does this mean?"

"The water's on and here's your scotch. Oh, you're looking at those old photos. Those are photos Frank asked me to keep for him. He called them his pride and joys."

"The Colonel found himself in one," said the daughter. "Judging from his look, I think he needs that scotch now. So, you really did serve with my father?"

"Not for long I'm afraid, that was taken in Honduras," said Casey. "I was being looked at for Spec Ops and he decided I didn't make the grade so he cut me lose. That was supposed to be that but things happened."

"I remember him talking about you," said Martha "I hear the tea kettle. I'll be right back but he called you by a different name… Coburn... yes Lieutenant Alex Coburn I think it was. He said you were some sort of hot shot sniper I believe."

She disappeared then came back with Chuck's tea on a tray. He noticed there were three cookies next to the cup. She sat the tray down then handed him the cup and saucer.

"I'm sorry what was I thinking, I forgot to ask if you wanted lemon or cream with that," she said. However, she saw something else in Chuck's eyes and she knew this day too would come but not like this and not in her own house in front of her daughter.

"Like this is just fine," said Chuck as he sat it down then started eating one of the cookies. "These are very good tea cookies. Did you make them yourself?"

"Yes, but you said your name was Casey but that is Coburn in the photo and the Colonel introduced you as agent Carmichael. Just what kind of agent are you? What's going on here?" She asked as she reached behind her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah, Sam and Bunny made a morning of it shopping for all her school supplies. They went down aisle after aisle shopping around until they'd ticked everything off. The one who was having all the fun was Bunny who was giggling from the back of the shopping cart looking up at Sarah then over at Sam. Sam played a game of peek-a-boo which made Bunny giggle even more as Sarah talked with one of the store assistants.

"Are you sure these markers haven't got anything toxic in them? I don't seem to find it written anywhere and these are supposed to be for small children."

"Lady, we just sell them we don't make them. If you want them they're there on the shelf and if you don't you can go look somewhere else."

"With an attitude like that you must've worked at the Buy More. Now, I know you didn't mean to be rude to me but if you don't get me an answer pronto then you'll be walking funny after... well you get the picture."

"Well I never," said the man as he started to walked off in a huff but Sarah grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him back.

"I have... so Mister you won't be my first. You've got fifteen minutes and don't you make me come looking for you. Take my word you won't like, although I might," she said looking him in the eyes then she let him go.

"Lady, you're crazy," said the man as he scrambled away. It wasn't long before the store manager came walking towards her.

"Sam, how's Bunny doing," asked Sarah. "How are we doing on the list? I think we're almost done after the markers."

"Bunny's doing fine and everything has a tick by it except the markers and the lunch bag. "I don't know why I need a lunch bag. Can't I just pack it in my backpack?"

"No, it will get all squished inside and get everything in your backpack dirty. No, you need a bag," said Sarah as the store manager walked up to her.

"Excuse me, are you the lady who threatened my worker? We cannot condone acts of aggression in our store. Our workers are..."

"Rude and lazy to begin with as well as incompetent. I asked him if these markers were toxic and his only answer was you don't make them. That's unacceptable for a product targeted for children. Do you know if the ink inside is toxic? It doesn't say anything on the outside about what used to make them."

"That's the way they come but we cannot allow aggressive behavior inside our store. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Oh, really," said Sarah. "You see this. It says I work with Homeland Security. Let me make a call and I'll have Customs down here inspecting these markers and the rest of your school supplies. We'll have to close you down until all this can be sorted out and I hope you haven't cut any corners and gotten off market brands passing them off as the genuine thing."

"You can't do that," said the manager as he took a big gulp trying to push the knot in his throat down.

"It's already been done," said a voice behind him. Mary walked up with a phone in her hand then she put it away. "A team of Customs agents are on their way as we speak. You can explain to them why you can't tell this agent whether those markers have anything toxic inside them. In the meantime, you need to shut down and clear everyone out. This store is impounded until further notice."

"But you can't... how am I supposed to explain this to my boss and to the corporate managers. I'll lose my job."

"You should tell them to standby because if this is a trend in all your stores then Customs will be paying them a visit too. Sarah grab the girls and let's go. I think we can do better elsewhere."

"And we were almost done," said Sarah as she picked Bunny up from the cart. Sam grabbed Bunny's bag and they all walked over to Mary.

"Well, now you have me to help you so we'll be done in half the time. Then we can go clothes shopping like I promised. I know a cute shop that has some nice things."

"About that," said Sarah as they walked outside. "Sam and I have been talking and she really doesn't want any skirts. She has good reason too," said Sarah as she went on to explain.

"I hadn't thought about that but you're right. Sam, why didn't you tell me? I would've understood. I know what we can get you... yes, we can get you some culottes."

"Culottes? What's a culotte?" said Sam as she made a face looking at Sarah and Mary. "I have to say the name doesn't impress me."

"They're skirts that are really pants or shorts. That's really not a bad idea," said Sarah. She'd already thought of it but it didn't hurt to let Mary think she'd saved the day. "Okay let me get Bunny buckled in. Everyone else get in. Where's this little shop at anyway?"

"Oh, it's near here on Rodeo Drive. Now remember to drive slowly you have a baby onboard. I don't know why you have to drive so fast all the time. You know there's a speed limit," said Mary as she braced herself with her hands on the dashboard as they pulled out.

"I wish I had Casey's passenger seat in my car," mumbled Sarah as she signaled pulling out of the parking lot.

"What did you say? You know you and Chuck need to learn to speak up. I swear half the time I can't understand a word you two are saying."

Sarah looked up at Sam smiling at her from the back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things outside of Camp Pendleton seemed to spiral out of control as Chuck and Casey found themselves on the wrong side of a Makarov 9mm looking down its barrel. Casey seemed a bit bewildered but not Chuck, he knew exactly what was going on. Nina was beside herself asking her mother what she thought she was doing and where she got the gun from.

"That's her service pistol and your mother is doing what she's been trained to do," said Chuck as he walked over to the sofa and sat down. That divide Martha's targets making her back up to keep them both covered.

"Neither one of you gentleman move. I need to think this thing through," she said as she looked back and forth at Casey and Chuck.

"I don't understand," said Nina. "What do you mean 'she's doing what she's been trained to do?' Trained to do what? My mother hasn't been trained to do anything? Tell them Mom... put the gun down and tell them this is a big mistake. Please just put it down."

"Yes, tell us but I'd do as your daughter said put the gun down before someone gets hurt," said Chuck but Marta didn't. "Well, are you going to tell Nina or am I going to have to?"

"Never mind Nina," said Casey. "I want to know what the hell is going on," said John. He tried to move towards Marta but she turned quickly.

"No John don't. Marta listen to me there's no need for anyone to get hurt here today. Nina, your mother is a spy. My guess is she started out KGB S branch and is now working for SVR."

"How did you know? Are you really here to notify of my husband... ex-husband's death or did he send you to arrest me."

"Sister, if we were here to arrest you I wouldn't be dressed like this and we would've already hauled you in for a little chat. Chuck next time a little heads up would be nice."

"Who says there's going to be a next time? I can get rid of both of you then we can hightail it across the border into Mexico from there we're home free."

"I can see two things wrong with your plan... three, if you count I ... well we... don't want to be shot but I don't think you care about that."

"Do you rattle on like this all the time?" said Marta as Casey nodded his head. "Can you get to the point? What two things are wrong with my plan?"

"Thanks, John, okay, first of all we're supposed to report in after we're done here. If we don't our people will come looking for us and when they do... well how fast can you get over the border? But more importantly and this brings me to my second point, Nina isn't going to go with you."

"I can't Mom... I just can't. I can't watch you kill two people and then what we run for the rest of our lives looking over our shoulders. What kind of life is that?"

"We can go to Russia. My people will watch over us. We'll be welcomed as heroes and we'll be well treated," she said. Chuck laughed.

"You ask what kind of life you'll have? A very short one because our people will come looking for you and you're going to have to dig a very deep hole and stay in it. Even then it will only be a matter of time before they find you and believe me they will."

"How did you know? How did you know what I was?" said Marta. "You've ruined everything for me. Why did you have to come?"

"Because your ex-husband is dead and now you know he kept your secret to his grave. You asked how I knew... well you can take the girl out of Russia but you can't take Russia out of the girl. I wasn't certain at first. But you live in the perfect house in the perfect neighborhood... a little too perfect if you ask me. Then you greeted us inside the house not at the door because over the threshold is bad luck. You have these little bowls of change lying around... money brings money. You and your daughter don't wear shoes in the house. I bet it was hard for you not to tell us to take our shoes off..."

"You will never know," she said as she glanced over at her daughter. "I'm sorry Nina. I never meant for you to get caught up in this."

"Then there's the safety pin on your blouse for good luck. But all that was circumstantial until you served me the tea. You just couldn't serve naked tea, could you? You had to put three Russian butter cookies... the perfect number next to it."

"Mr. Carmichael, you are a very smart person... maybe too smart. Now I have to decide what to do with your two. Maybe we go for a ride?"

"If I were you I'd go outside flatten the tires of Casey's Crown Vic then run to the Russian consulate. However, if you don't make it I will personally call Igor Trotsky and see about a prisoner exchange for you. Igor and I are well acquaintanced."

"You and your commie friends... you know I hate when you mention them. What kind of American spy has friends on the other side?"

"They're just doing a job like you or I. It doesn't mean we can't be civil about this and need I remind you that my relationship with them has helped us out like now. Marta, if you pull that trigger... remember when I told you that our people will be looking for you... well your people will too. You won't be getting the hero's welcome you think you're going to get. If you don't believe me I can get Igor for you right now," said Chuck as he pulled reached for his phone.

"Don't move," she yelled as she raised her weapon at him. In that of moment of distraction Casey dove on top of her, but in the process of wrestling the weapon from her there was a loud ripping sound of fabric.

"Yes, John, I think your trousers shrunk on you. Now why did you think your ex-husband sold you out? That was the real reason for your divorce, he found out about your extra-curricular activities but he cared for you so much he didn't want to turn you in."

"Like crap he did," she snapped. "He was afraid of what it would do for his career if people found out he'd been married to a KGB agent. His career was everything to him and he didn't want to lose it so we came to an arrangement. He went his way and I went mine."

"I take it all that changed when he retired. Suddenly, he didn't have a career to worry about anymore so what happened then?"

"Yeah, what happened then Sister," said Casey. John's tone had changed. He didn't like being made a fool of. "So, what happened? You had your people off him while he was on vacation before he could finger you?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. I don't know. After he called here saying we had to meet I got nervous and called my handler. That's all I know... I didn't even know he was dead until you people showed up."

"And when you saw us you assumed your handler had handled it. I'm sorry but you're going to have to come with us. I promised you I'd call Igor and I will," said Chuck. He took out his phone, dialed a number then started speaking Russian.

"What kind of spy is he?"

"The good kind but I'll never tell him that."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

Roan and the General were almost at their destination. The charter flew down the Atlantic seaboard then after Florida detoured around Cuban air space to continue on south by south-east. Once past the Turk islands and the Dominican Republic they entered Puerta Rican air space. They were now nearing the end of their flight with their Mecca fast approaching. They said good bye to the air traffic controllers at José Aponte de la Torre Airport in Ceiba after switching over to tower control at Cyril E. King Field on Saint Thomas.

"I should really contact Mary and see how the notification went. I can't believe that fell through the cracks. It's for reasons like this I need to be in the office and stay on top of things. This was totally unacceptable."

"I agree and you can take it up with the Major when you get back. But for now, don't worry, you said Colonel shoot 'em up was going to handle it with Charles. I was concerned about the Colonel and his... well lack of tack to be polite as well as he might shoot the widow but I'm sure Charles will be able to handle the situation."

"That really doesn't make me feel that much better. Do you really believe that or are you saying that so I won't call to find they screwed it up? Don't answer that I think we both know the answer. Anyway, I put Mary in charge and now I need to let her run with it. If I call her over everything I might as well have stayed in Langley."

"There you go now you're talking. I knew you'd come to your senses. What's the good of being the boss if you have to handle everything yourself? You have people who work for you so let them work as you said yourself the acting director needs to act and it's only a notification... I mean it's not like they're going out to drag the woman in. What could happen?"

"I guess you're right but I've never been the type of person who lays back and waits for things to come to them. I find it's better a proactive approach and jump out in front of things whatever comes head on. Sure, I get a little bruising and headaches that way but it's never failed me so far."

"You mean it's better to charge forward to keep from being bitten from behind. I don't know about that logic. It certainly did work on the 'Walking Dead'," said Roan as he topped off their glasses. "Well that's our second dead soldier... sorry no pun intended."

"Actually, he was a Marine so there was no pun but okay. You might want to slow up a bit before we pop the cork on another bottle. We and your liver have to pace ourselves. We've got two weeks to enjoy this."

"My liver? I just had my physical a few days ago and the doctor told me I was a perfect specimen and that I was well preserved."

"Preserved in alcohol you mean and the 'perfect specimen' you say he said... well I highly doubt he said that. Remember, I get a copy of the physicals and I don't remember reading that in the write up. By the way it wasn't a few days ago but a few months ago. You know they say the mind is the first thing that goes."

"Well mine is still as sharp as a steel trap. I can still remember our first time together and how you liked it when I did a certain thing. The way you were carrying on I thought we were in church or something. The way you were yelling in my ear I thought I was going to go permanently deaf in it. I can even remember what you screamed..."

"This is when I remind you that I'm armed," said Diane as she tapped on her purse.

"And this is when I do the same but I left my Walther PPK back home. Maybe we do have time for another bottle and if we don't finish it we can always take it with us."

"I forgot to ask you where are we sleeping tonight? Are we going straight onboard or at we spending the night in a hotel before checking on boat?"

"We're spending the night in the Waldron then transferring onboard tomorrow. I thought a night in a hotel with running water and all the amenities would be nice before we go below decks."

"Of all the hotels on Saint Thomas you had to pick the one where the General was killed. I guess you couldn't have predicted there would be a homicide inside and we'd be investigating it but I swear I'm not spending the night in the room he was killed in."

"We're not investigating anything. We're on vacation remember and even though I know you're dying to do it, don't contact the agent in charge and ask him how everything is going. That will only put undue pressure on the man to report into you on everything he finds out which will go on the whole time we're there."

"He or she because I'm not sure who's investigating but they won't be able to contact us once we set sail. So, what's the harm in asking how things are going?"

"The harm is this is supposed to be a getaway not a get caught up and you know as well as I do there's an invention called the radio and they have them on every boat."

"All right, I guess you're right. I'll leave our people alone while we're in the hotel. Besides they've probably already confirmed that the General was a victim of a robbery gone wrong."

"Well, whatever's been determined it's not our concern. Remember Mary's in charge for the next two weeks so let her run with the ball like you said you were going to do. I think someone else has problems with their memory."

"Okay, I said I'd leave it alone and I will. Just how are we getting from the airport to the hotel? I could call our people and have them pick us up."

"Nice try but no dice. We can take a cab like normal tourists."

"And get ripped off like them too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah had just pulled up in front of a high-end boutique on Rodeo drive, the kind that offered champagne when you walk in the door after a credit check. She didn't like the idea of buying Sam clothes here. Already when Mary said it was at Rodeo drive she had a bad feeling and now sitting in the car in front of it her worst feelings were confirmed. It's not that they couldn't afford it because they could. It was just sending the wrong message to Sam and children she'd be going to school with. She remembered going to school and hating the girls who flaunted their parents' money.

"Mary, this is the shop? You should've said boutique. This kind of shop the more holes the jeans have the more expensive they are. Do you think this is the place six-year olds come to buy clothes for school?"

"Well, they sell clothes and she's going to school. Why does one have to exclude the other? Come on it will be fun."

"Depends on your definition of fun. I don't know about this," said Sarah as she got out of the car and looked at the front. "I wasn't brought up like this and neither was Chuck."

"And look how you turned out?" said Mary. Sarah was pulling Bunny out of the car so she couldn't answer but she was about to when Mary's phone rang.

"Saved by the bell," said Sam as she smiled at Sarah. Mary pulled out her phone and held it next to her head then walked off.

"What do you mean they arrested her? They were just supposed to… Oh she is. Are we sure? I don't want this to come around and bite us. … I see. He called him. Okay, don't send a car. I'm not far from you. I can be there in ten minutes on foot and I need the walk," said Mary then she hung up and put her phone away.

"Is something wrong? Is it about Chuck? Do you want me to come with you? I can call Kat and have her come for the girls."

"Yes but no, you stay here and buy something nice for my granddaughter and that's an order. I have to run to our downtown office. It seems Charles and the Major arrested the widow."

"But they were just supposed to go over and notify her. How does comforting someone go to arresting them? And why would we arrest her?"

"Because she is or was a Russian spy. I can't get into this here in the open like this especially where there are little ears present. But Chuck took it on himself to call Moscow and their director confirmed her identity. He's also arranged for an exchange of agents. I don't know whether to thank him for the agency or kick his behind for not consulting with me first."

"I think Beckman has been in that dilemma a number of times. However, so far, he's always been right and his deals are usually good. I say usually because he forgets to talk to me about them too especially if he knows I won't go along."

"It's called selective memory. His father had a bad case of it too. I need to run and you need to buy something nice. They'll want a major credit card when you walk in the door. Tell them Frost sent you. I used to buy Vivian things here for Alexei to send to her and we ran up quite the tab."

With that Mary disappeared as she made her way to the downtown office. Sarah watched her as she vanished into the crowd.

"You make fun of me then you tell me you bought things here for Vivian and we all know how she turned out… a homicidal bi… Come on let's get back in the car."

"But Nanna Mary said we should buy something here… not that I think they'll have anything I like. But you don't want to get her mad."

"I know what she said. She said I should buy you something nice but she didn't specify where I had to buy it at. Come on I know where there are some good second-hand stores."

"But what about the things on my list? We still have to buy them. Why don't we do that first then worry about things I really don't need."

"This is what we'll do Kiddo. We'll go get the shorts you want then go for ice cream and while were eating ice cream we'll order the things off your list from Amazon Prime. Thye'll be delivered at the apartment either this afternoon or tomorrow."

"Now that's a plan," said Sam as she got in the car then buckled up.

[Meanwhile]

In that exact moment Mary was walking through the front doors of their downtown office. There to greet her was the Major. Mary looked at him strange as she walked in.

"Where's the agent that called me and why are you still here in town? I thought you were supposed to go back to Langley."

"I had some business to take care of getting the body shipped up here and decided to stay until it arrived."

"Is that the real reason or did Diane ask you to keep an eye on me? She still thinks I was involved in that mess at Supermax. When will she let that go?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Agent Carmichael and Colonel Casey are down in detention with the prisoner. I need to tell you that the prisoner's daughter is in the waiting room. She's asked to see her mother and wants to know what we plan on doing with her."

"I won't know that until I've brought up to speed and if she was involved in the General's murder. Do we know how much she compromised?"

"Chuck… I mean Agent Carmichael is taking her statement now. From everything I've seen and heard so far she seems to be cooperating. I should tell you that State has signed off on the prisoner exchange. It's a good deal. The Russians have an American businessman that got himself lost at a Russian Naval Shipyard where they are building their latest fast attacks."

"Is he one of ours?" asked Mary as they went to the elevator. The doors opened then they walked in. Both had to do retinal scans before a new set of numbers came up and pressed a number in the subbasement.

"We have no record of him but that doesn't mean anything. You should know the CNO is anxious to get his hands on him. He's a friend of the Admirals so…"

"You think the Admiral might've asked his buddy to take a walkabout while he was on a business tour of the shipyards but got himself caught," she said as they went down.

"Well it sounds like this is a done deal. My only concern is, are we letting the person who placed that target on the General's back walk away Scot-free? If that comes out afterwards no one is going to remember the guy we got back but the murderer we let go."

"I think that's a fair assessment of the situation as we have it," said the Major as the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"I'm glad you agree but your butt isn't the one on the line here. It's mine."

"Again, that's a fair assessment," said the Major. Mary gave him a look then proceeded down the corridor. "But in all fairness, it's not just your butt that's on the line here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luiz sat in a bar in the airport waiting on the flight. He'd been there most of the afternoon wondering how long it was going to take for the charter to arrive. He'd already gone through two espressos and was nursing a dark rum when one of his men came looking for him. Luiz motioned for him to sit down at the table with him.

"Please tell me you've got some good news. The coffee I had before is eating a hole through my gut. Thank goodness they have decent rum."

"We just got word from the tower that they've got them on their radar now. They should be on the ground in an hour."

"That's good but from your tone there's a but. Don't tell me something has gone wrong? Donna Rosenda won't like it and you know how she gets."

"It's not our fault but we've spotted agents in the airport and we found out they're waiting for the same plane."

"Crap, how many are there?" asked Luiz. Donna Rosenda would definitely not be happy with this. He had to think things through maybe everything wasn't lost yet.

"If we had to we could take them. I've counted eight agents but that doesn't mean there aren't more. But, we'd have the element of surprise."

"I don't know. We could be worried about nothing," said Luiz as he tried to think. "We need to stay out of sight and watch what develops after they land."

"Come on we need to get somewhere where we can see what's going on. Do we know which hangar they're going to use?"

[A little over an hour later]

Roan and the General's charter landed at Cyril E. King International. They taxied off the runway and on to the apron then over to an empty hangar. Once inside the plane powered down and the ground crew put the ladder next to the hatch.

"Well we're here. I'll have the grounds people have our bags sent to the hotel. Let's just go grab a cab then close out the rest of the world."

"Sounds…" Diane started to say when a group of men in black boarded the plane. Roan thought for sure his plans for a quiet holiday just got shot down.

"General, my name is Agent Marley and I'm sorry for bothering you on holiday but the acting director has been trying to contact you on your phone but you haven't been picking up…"

"That's not possible I have it with me. It's charged and I know it's on," said the General as she started digging for it in her bag but found it missing.

"Are you looking for this," said Roan as he pulled it out of his jacket pocket handing it to her. "I wonder how that got in here."

"I do to," said Beckman taking it from him. "If Mary's been trying to get in touch with me then it must be important."

"I have a briefing folder for you Ma'am in my vehicle. If you follow me I can take you to it so you can read it then contact the Acting Director via secure net."

"We've got reservations at the Waldron so why don't we combine business with pleasure. Your men grab our bags and give us a ride to the hotel."

"Not a problem, just follow me," said Agent Marley. He led them off the plane then into his waiting Ford SUV. They pulled out of the airport then headed around the bay to the port of Saint Thomas and to the Waldron. What they didn't notice was the dark van that pulled out behind them.

[Inside the van]

"Hang back, we don't want them to notice us," said Luiz. "I said hang back I didn't say lose them. Get up where we can see them in case they turn off."

"You heard them in the hangar. They're heading for the Waldron so even if we lose them we know where they're going."

"Call our people and have them there waiting for them. I want to know what room they check into and I want our people to call me as soon as they check in. I need the call Donna Rosenda and tell her they're here."

Before Luiz could call they came around a curve to find a fruit and vegetable truck over turned in the middle of the road. The driver yelled curses as he had to jam on his brakes and counter steer. The van went sideways and stopped just short of squashing the truck driver between the two vehicles.

"We've definitely lost them now," said Luiz as he dialled Donna Rosenda. "Mom, I have good news and I've got bad which one do you want to hear first?" he said as the two drivers yelled insults back and forth.

[Meanwhile in the Ford Expedition]

The General sat in the back seat with the tablet in front of her listening to Mary explain what had happened and what was going on. Beckman sat there silently just nodding her head. She was so silent that Mary thought Diane was livid with rage but much to her amazement she wasn't.

"Okay, I appreciate the heads up. You were right in contacting me," Beckman said as Roan rolled his eyes. "This is something that could sneak up and bite me from behind. You've done everything I would've so there's nothing to say but keep up the good work. The only thing I would say is make sure we get a good damage assessment then sign off on the deal."

"But what about her part in the General's murder? Sure she says she just reported the General's phone call to her handler, but she had to have known what that could've caused."

"Is the butterfly responsible for the tsunami? Look the General had a hand in his own murder. Had he reported his wife's extra-curricular activities when he found out about it none of this would've happened. Not to mention this makes him an accomplish. I don't care if she was his wife, she was also a foreign spy… a KGB agent no less."

"But he still was a General," said Mary as she looked over at the Major standing next to her. But he just shrugged his shoulders. "Gee thanks."

"He wouldn't have been if this had come out while he was still alive. He would've been busted down to E nothing and sent to Leavenworth where he would've been call prisoner. No one and I mean no one in the Pentagon or the White house is going to jump up and defend him not after they find out about this."

"So you expect me to just let her walk after everything she's done. I don't know I'm having a hard time seeing this."

"Don't think about this as setting a murderer free but that we're bring home an American patriot. If what you told me is true, the guy isn't a trained operative so how long do you think he's going to last in a Russian prison? It's hard enough for a person who's been through training let alone a civilian."

"The man had no business being over there to begin with," said Mary as she looked over at the Major who nodded his head. "At least you're on my side on this."

"He's like that but he'll keep you out of trouble and you're right. Our guy had no business being over there and doing what he did so we need to bring him home. That's why if this works then I say go for it."

"Yes, Ma'am I'll make it happen," said Mary then she signed off. The screen went blank then she handed the tablet back to Agent Marley. "Now we need to talk about you taking my phone," said Diane as she looked over at Roan.

"So, Agent Marley, your first name wouldn't happen to be Bob? And how do you feel about Reggie Music?"

"Ma'am, we're here at the hotel," said the driver as they pulled up outside. Roan smiled thinking he was save by the bell which was the bellhop in this case who met their SUV.

"Don't think this has gotten you out of hot water. We're still going to have that talk," she said as she got out of the Ford Expedition."

"Speaking of putting me in hot water there's a hot tub in the room."


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

Chuck say across from Marta as she signed her statement. Casey didn't try to hide he wasn't happy but no one was asking him for his opinion. As Chuck took the pen back there was a tapping sound on the one-way mirror. Casey pointed at the door for him to come with him so Chuck picked up the clipboard then they both stepped out into the hall.

"I'm not happy with this," said John as Mary came out to meet them. "If you give me five minutes alone with her she'll be singing like a canary," he said as he cracked his knuckles.

"I don't like this either but we've got our backs to the wall on this. Whatever happens to her they'll do to our guy over there, so hands off. If you're content with what she's said we put her on a plane for Moscow."

"She's told us about the intel she was able to collect from the General. She passed on almost all the operations the General was involved in Central America to her people."

"That was how the rebels stayed ahead of us. I'm glad he cut me loose now. No telling how many of our men she got killed. It would be easy to reach across that table and snap her neck."

"John, we have to think of our guy sitting in that FSB prison with all those other Russian inmates. They have him in isolation now. But if they put him in gen pop he won't last five minutes."

"We should at least make her identity her handler while we have her. He's the guy who painted the target on French Fry."

"There's not a lot we can do to coerce her to cooperate any further. She knows about the deal so now that we've gotten her statement all she has to do is wait it out."

"I'm not buying it. That's that... we can't do anything else. Chuck, you got us in this mess so what are you going to do now to get us out."

"First of all, we're not in any mess. The deal is a good deal. Sure, we would've liked more but I'm sure Igor would've like to squeeze our guy for more intel too."

"With the difference that our guy doesn't know anything so your commie friends could've squeezed as much as they'd like but they wouldn't have gotten anything."

"But they don't know that which would've made his stay quite unpleasant. No, I stand by the deal but that doesn't mean we can't figure out who she called. We have her phone and she said she called her handler right after the General called her."

"So, if we check her phone records we should be able to find out who she call," said Mary as she took the phone out of the evidence bag. "Major, this phone is password protected. Take it up and have the tech people try to crack it."

"Mom, really you're going to send it to other nerds to unlock when I'm right here. I feel hurt. Do you want this unlocked?"

"If you think you can do it then knock yourself out but we only get three tries," she said as she handed him the phone.

"I'm not going to unlock it. I'm going to go up stairs and ask Nina what the password is. I bet she knows and if I wave a seat on the plane with her mother I bet she'll jump on it. If there's a problem with that I'll pay for the ticket myself."

"Okay, just get me the name of her handler," said Mary as she waved Chuck to go. He started for the elevator but Casey stopped him.

"If it's all right with you I'd like to say here for a little while longer. There are a couple more questions I'd like to ask."

"Remember, you can't touch her," said Chuck. "John, it's not that I don't trust you, it's just we both know how you can get."

"I promise I won't lay a hand on her. It's just I have questions that only she can answer and this might be my only opportunity to ask them."

"You go talk with the daughter," said Mary. "I'll stay here with the Colonel. Major, you can go with Chuck. Don't argue just go and get me what I need. Besides you might need a witness."

Chuck and the Major rode the elevator up to the ground floor. The Major was quiet as the buttons lite up as they passed the floor. The Major's silence was louder than words until Chuck couldn't take it anymore.

"You don't like this deal, do you Major? You can tell me it's just you and me in here. It's all right if you disagree. Casey was quite vocal that he doesn't like it."

"It's not my place to agree or disagree. I just follow orders," he said then he paused. "But if you're asking me what I think then no, I don't like it. That woman isn't going to see a day in prison where she belongs. Where's her punishment?"

"You mean where's the righteous retribution? Casey had the same argument but she had a job and she did it. The same way our people did the same thing in her country…"

"And how many good people did we lose there. There were no deals for them and then there's this person. We have only her word that she wasn't directly responsible for the General's murder."

"Punishment comes in all forms. Marta has spent most of her life here. She has friends, a house, and a daughter she's going to have to leave behind. There's no certainty that Nina will want to go with her. Marta is headed back to a country that's as foreign as this one was when she arrived. When she left there was communism and the organization she worked for controlled everything. Now she's going back to what? A pension she won't be able to live on and a desk job in some FSB office. She's a burnt spy… she will never be able to work again abroad," said Chuck as the doors opened.

"However, the person who's really screwed is the daughter," said Chuck as they walked towards the front lobby. "If she goes with Marta she loses everything here but if she stays everyone here will wonder how did she not know what her mother was up to," he said as they saw Nina pacing the floor in the waiting room.

"What do we do with her then? I mean other then getting the pin to unlock this phone."

"Truthfully, I haven't got the foggiest idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey walked into the interrogation room where Marta was being held. She was sitting there handcuffed to a table waiting. She looked up at him and he looked back at her. He felt his blood boil inside but if he was going to get the answers he wanted he had to play this cool. He had to ask himself what would Chuck do.

"I've answered all the questions I can," she said. He didn't like her tone. "Now will you uncuff me and let me see my daughter?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you? But you aren't going anywhere yet sister. There are some questions you haven't answered yet but before I ask them you have to know I'm kind of a human lie detector so don't try to feed me any bull."

"Human lie detector," she said as she laughed. "You could've fooled me. If it hadn't been for your partner I'd still be in my house leading my life with my daughter. But all that's over now thanks to him."

"You can say that again," said Casey as he walked over and yanked loose the audio cable. He heard a bang on the one-way glass but he looked at it and just shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, we don't have much time. I want to know what Fry had to say about me and I want the truth. I want to know the real reason he cut me loose. Was he trying to get me recruited by Keller?"

"I assume you're talking about Colonel Keller... terminal Keller. You ever wondered why he never made flag. That was because the General had him black balled. He didn't like the way Keller got things done. Keller didn't play by the rules and got his men hurt was what Frank told me."

"And me? What about me? I guess he must've hated my guts for shipping out with Keller. But he didn't really leave me any choice," said John. His head was spinning with all kinds of thoughts as he replayed the night he got cut loose and when he met Keller outside his major's tent.

"He told me about Alex Coburn. He said he was sorry he had to cut you but the decision was out of his hands. The word came down and you had to go and that was that."

"So, Keller was watching me," said John. Things became clearer for him. "Keller was plotting to grab me as soon as I walked out of that tent. He knew I'd be vulnerable and he struck right when I was at my weakest with an offer I couldn't refuse."

"No, it wasn't Keller. He said if he had known Keller was lurking around his camp he would've personally drop kicked him. No, it wasn't Keller who got you fired. It was the CIA. You pissed off some spook and he wrote a report that got you and the other men in your squad sent home. They all got the boot that night."

"Everyone of us got the boot? Why am I just finding about this now?" asked John then he answered his own question. "Because Keller didn't want me to know. He saw an opportunity and took it. He faked my death so I wouldn't find out that the other guys were on their way home."

"It's classic modus operando when you're trying to turn an asset. You cut them off from the herd and make them feel isolated then you become their only life line. Once they trust you then they're yours and they stay that way. You make them do something horrific like betray their country then you have that to leverage over their head if ever they step out of line," said Marta as Mary and a couple of other men broke into the detention cell.

"I guess you wouldn't know why the door was locked and the audio went out," said Mary as she looked at the two of them. "What's been going on in here?"

"Nothing of any consequence we were just comparing interrogation techniques," said Marta. "Isn't that right Alex? I'm sorry John."

"Yes, that's right... just having a little chat. I kept my promise by keeping my hands to myself," said John as Mary walked over and reconnected the audio cable.

"Really, just chatting like old friends. I bet we have sound now," said Mary as she turned back and looked at the two of them.

"Don't get any strange ideas. You know I'd rather be dead then red and if I had my way I'd shoot every one of these commie bastards in the head."

"That's what you say but sometimes I wonder if the lady doth protest too much," said Mary. Casey turned beet red in his face.

"And what does that mean? You know who I am and you've seen my service jacket... the part you have clearance to see. Don't go reading anything into this I'm still the man I always was unlike some."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. I want a full report from you on what you two talked about and I want it on my desk today. Remember, I'm the Acting Director."

"Then act like one. You don't like this deal any more than I do so do something about it. Go yell at the Secretary of State, the Chief of Staff or the President."

"Hey, I told you everything you wanted to know about the work I've done here and I told you everything you wanted to know about Frank, so there's no need in going back on your promise now."

"It would be a lot easier for me to buy into this if you told us who your handler was."

"You know I can't do that. If I did I might as well stay here and go to prison because it would be better than what would await me in Moscow. No, you made the promise and now you have to see it through."

"You stay here with the spy," said Mary to the man with her. "Colonel follow me outside," she said. Then she took him out the door closing it behind her.

"That was a nice try," said John. "I think it almost worked."

"Almost is what it was. I hope Chuck has better luck and the next time you pull a stunt like that a little heads up beforehand would be nice."

"What are you complaining about? I only yanked the audio cable on the one mic not the one on the table. At least we rattle her cage a bit."

"At least that. I need for this to get over with so I can run home and see what Sarah's bought for Sam. I just know she screwed it up."

"I don't want to get in the middle of anything but I think you two should put aside this bickering and get down to brass tacks. You two keep going back and forth while school starts on Monday and nothing is ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was supposed to be the first night of paradise but it was quickly becoming the vacation from hell. Agent Marley, whose first name was George and no relation to Bob which ticked Roan off even more, had asked the General if she'd like to see the crime scene. To which she naturally said yes and that left him to unpack.

"Why unpack for one night?" he said to himself as he looked at the hot tub and sighed. "No, there's only one place to be and as the song goes if you can't be with the one you love, love the one you're with." With that in mind Roan went down to the bar to see what was on the menu blonde or brunette.

He walked into the bar and sitting there nursing a drink was a beautiful dark-haired woman about his age. She had a backless red dress on that clung to her as if she were poured into it leaving little to the imagination. He pulled a flower from the floral arrangement around the entrance then walked up to her.

"A flower in a desert wasteland," he said in broken Spanish as he sat it down next to her hand. She looked over and smiled at him. "Muy encantado, me llamo Roan... Roan Montgomery."

"Nice to meet you to Señor Montgomery but I do believe this came from the flowers by the entrance over there."

"Good, you speak English so I don't have to butcher your language. True but I was going for effect so how am I doing so far?"

"On a scale from one to ten I'd say a five," she said as she casually took a sip from her glass then smiled at him over the top of it.

"Well, I guess that means I need to work harder, doesn't it? And besides five isn't that bad after all. It's not a one where I have the whole scale to work up and it's not a ten where the only place to go is down. No, I'd say I'm right where I want to be," said Roan smiling at her.

"Señor Montgomery, you're going to make me blush," she said as she coyly turned her head as the bartender came over.

"What can I get you sir?" he asked as he looked back and forth at them. He was obviously looking over the woman shooing away unwanted pests. But Roan wasn't shooing.

"I'll take whatever the lady is having and freshen up her drink. You can put it on my room," said Roan as he showed the bartender his room card.

"So, you're staying here. Are you some sort of tourist breezing through looking for a good time or something?"

"Good times always follow me around I don't have to go looking for them. Actually, I came here to do a little bit of sailing and yes, I'm a tourist but that doesn't mean having a good time is a bad thing or that it can't be mutually enjoyable."

"I never said it wasn't." As they were talking the bartender brought Roan over his drink and gave the dark-haired woman a new one. Roan smiled as he took a sip of his drink.

"This isn't half bad. You know I could learn to like it. What's in it? I'm guessing lime and rum," he said then he took another sip.

"We call it a Rum Lemonade. I'm glad you like it," she said as she caressed his face. "I'm sorry but I have to run now. Maybe I'll see you around."

"But you didn't give me your name or phone number. How am I supposed to get in touch with you if I want another Lemonade?"

"Oh, I think you'll find a way Señor Montgomery. You impress me as a man who's very resourceful and besides don't you want to work up that ladder. I'll see you around," she said as she left and disappeared out through the lobby.

"To heck with the ladder, I want to climb that mountain and plant my flag," said Roan. But turning around he say the angry face of the bartender looking at him. "I think I'll just take my drink and go sit over in a booth."

"Yes, why don't you do that I think the air is healthier there."

A little while later the General came walking in looking around for Roan. She found him sitting in a booth by himself. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He'd planned all this and then she went off ignoring him.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone but I confirmed what Chuck suspected is right," she said as Roan refused to make eye contact. "I said I was sorry. Besides I thought by now you would've already made friends with someone."

"I'm not that kind of guy. So, does this mean you're done investigating and can we get on with our vacation? We only have two weeks and one day is almost blown."

"Yes, I saw what I needed to see. This was definitely a murder made to look like a robbery. Maybe Mary can find out from that woman what went on but I don't know. Marley said there were no Russian connected agents on the island so whoever took out the General had to be a third party."

"You're overlooking the obvious. The Russians, the Cubans, the Sandinista and the rebels where as thick as thieves down here. All it took was for that woman to tell her handler where French Fry was going to be. He filed a report sent it to Moscow and from there it was like dominoes falling until the mouse trap dropped."

"I see what you're saying. What are you drinking anyway," she said looking at his glass. It wasn't the usual dry Martini.

"It's a Lemonade and it's actually very good. Here, let me get you one. Barkeep, can I get two more Lemonades, one for me and the other for my friend." The bartender gave him a look then nodded.

"What's wrong with him? Someone who's working in a customer service job should at least have a better disposition."

"He had trouble with a customer just before you came in so he's a little off right now. I'm sure he'll perk up soon," said Roan as the man brought the drinks over.

"Here you go. Shall I put these on your room bill too along with the others," said the Bartender as he put the drinks on the table. "As well as the nice tip, you so graciously offered?"

"Yes, so gracious of me," said Roan as he signed the bill then handed it back to the Bartender who was smiling at him now.

"Well this is a first, I never thought I'd see the day that you'd turn to Lemonade. What's next a snowball fight in hell?" she said as she took a sip. "Good God almighty! How much rum is in this thing?"

"Yes, it's really not Lemonade but Rumonade... and there are no lemons in it but limes. But you have to admit, it goes well in this climate."

[Meanwhile outside]

The woman who had been in the bar went outside and got into a dark van that had been waiting. Inside was Luiz and some of the other men. The woman got in then closed the door behind her.

"I met this Señor Montgomery person. He's quite the sweet talker but nothing has changed in their plans. They will be boarding the Annabel Lee tomorrow," said Donna Rosenda as she noticed the look on Luiz's face. "What's wrong with you?"

"This was dangerous and reckless what would've happened if he had recognized you? You would've been arrested and everything we've done so far would've been for nothing."

"You worry like an old woman and I told you that before. There was no way he could've recognize me because they never knew who I was. Besides, I needed to see this man while he's still alive... before I cut out his tongue and feed him to the sharks."

"Are you sure about that? Your mouth says one thing but your face says another. He impressed you with his words. Please, don't tell me you have feelings for him?"

"That's ridiculous and I'm surprised you'd even say such a thing. I have only one hombre in my heart and that is and was your father, Pablito. How could I have feeling for this man? He's one of the people who took your father away from me... him and this Alex Coburn. They set him up and now I'm going to replay the favor."


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and the Major went to see Nina for the password for Marta's phone. Nina had followed Chuck and Casey into a non-descript government building. There was no name outside nor was there an office directory in the lobby. All there was inside were men in black with earbuds who screened people as they walked in then had them go through a full body scanner. She was about to be turned out when Chuck appeared and had her accompanied to a waiting room. But that had been over two hours ago and with the passing of time her anxiety level grew and grew then she saw Chuck.

"There you are," she said as she tried to run out to meet him but a man in black stepped out and blocked her. "Let go of me I want to know what you've done with my mother. You can't hold us here."

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong. Your mother has confessed to being a Russian spy and operating here illegally.

"I heard you accuse her of that at home and I didn't believe you then so I certainly don't believe you now. You think I wouldn't have known if my mother was some sort of Mata Hari."

"That's what you'd like to believe but unfortunately what we know and what's real are two different things. You can believe me when I tell you I know how you feel."

"I don't have to believe a thing you say. For all I know you have coerced that confession out of her using torture. I've read about your waterboarding and the things that went on at Guantanamo Bay or Abu Ghraib prison."

"What are you talking about? No, never would I… look we're getting off the topic. Your mother wasn't coerced and she's got a good deal which will keep her out of prison. There is an American in a Russian prison who is accused of spying…"

"You mean just like my mother," said Nina as she interrupted Chuck. He could see she was upset but her anger wasn't helping anything.

"There is a difference… a big difference. Your mother is sitting in a detention cell down below in a comfortable room with air conditioning. This guy is being held in solitary in a Russian prison filled with cold blood killers just waiting to get a piece of him. The deal is we trade your mother for him but the goods must be delivered intact."

"What does that mean, 'the goods must be delivered intact'," she started to go on another tirade but Chuck just held up his hand to cut her off.

"What it means is no one will lay a hand on your mother as long as the Russians don't lay a hand on our man. I personally talked with their Director of Clandestine Operations to arrange this. However, there is only one small thing that's holding everything up," said Chuck as he held up Marta's phone.

"You need to make a phone call and you need to use my mother's phone because yours is out of minutes? I can lend you mine if that's the case."

"Very funny but no that's not what I need. I need some way to corroborate what she's written in her statement and the only way to do that in a hurry is to gain access to her phone. The longer this drags out the more likely something will happen to our guy then the whole deal goes out the window. And worse is it leaves your mother to bear the brunt of any retaliation."

"You can't let anything happen to her. You're responsible and it's not right… it's not allowed in the Geneva conventions."

"You should be aware that although we signed the conventions we haven't ratified protocols two or three. However, that's international law and if you get a lawyer, file a law suit then find a judge who will hear the case that will that months if not longer. This deal is the best option your mother has but you're letting it slip through your fingers and your mother won't budge. She'd rather suffer the consequences than give me what I need to get her out of here."

"I don't see why you need me to give you the pin? Don't you have people who can unlock it. I don't know if I should if she won't give it to you."

"Yes, I can send it up to our techs and have them run a program that will rotate through until it finds the right combination but that will take time… time we don't have. Your mother is content to wait and hope nothing happens, but are you? It's not like you aren't giving me anything I can't get on my own just that it will be quicker. However, if you're willing to roll the dice then I'll have the Major take this upstairs."

"And you won't let me see her until you get the phone unlocked," said Nina as she took a deep breath.

"That's right. We can't take the risk that she'll tell you to do something that will compromise the investigation we've got going into your mother's activities. She says they ended when she divorced your father but we can't take the chance. However, if you give me the pin it will speed up the process that will get you down to see her."

"I'm still not sure. I'm just so confused about what I should do. I just don't know. What would you do if you were me?"

"I'd probably be as confused as you are," said Chuck. The Major standing next to him coughed. "He expected me to tell you to give me the pin."

"To tell you the truth I expected you to tell me that too. So, you'd be confused as I am and what way out do you see for me?"

"Well, first of all you have to decide if you're going to stay here or go with your mother back to Russia? It won't be easy for you there. You'll have to learn Russian but it's not the end of the world. If you want you can go to the university there. Considering who and what your mother was it should be free for you. Believe me, it won't all be blinis and caviar but you can make a life there."

"If I stay here when the word breaks about my mother people will start staring at me and talking behind my back. There goes Mata Hari's daughter."

"If the truth were known they probably won't just talk behind your back. It's in no one's interest that the story about your mother gets out. But as soon as the press finds out our guy is released they'll smell some sort of deal was cut and then it will only be a matter of time before some journalist lands the scoop of his career."

"Then my name will get out and what we talked about will happen. I'm screwed royally either way I go and there's nothing I can do about it."

"You can decide the lesser of two evils. Choosing one negates the other and you cut that snake's head off. So, what will it be? I can guarantee you a seat on the plane with you Mom."

"Okay, her pin is the name of our first dog, sobaka," said Nina as Chuck started laughing. "She said it was the name of her dog when she was little. I don't see what's so funny."

"I'm sorry but 'sobaka' means dog in Russian," said Chuck as he entered the pin and the phone unlocked. "Good, it's unlocked," he said as he showed the phone to the Major.

"So now that you have that, when can I see my mother?"

"I should have you with your mother soon. Come on Major we've got some work to do. Nina, I keep my promises you just need to be patient a little bit longer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little while later up in Mary's temporary office she and Casey were having a brisk exchange of words. He wanted access to personnel files and she wouldn't give them to him. He wanted to know the name of the agent that had gotten him fired but she knew if he went down that rabbit hole where it would lead… it would go straight to murder.

"John, isn't it bad enough we have one homicide on our hands. If I give you that access we'll have another then it will be go straight to jail. Do not collect two hundred dollars and do not do past go."

"I think this organization owes me this after all the crap I've done for it. If that… that gentleman although I have other names I'd like to call him, hadn't filed that report. My life would've been completely different and Alex would've had a father."

"Believe me I know how you feel. I'm probably the one person in this whole organization who can say they do. But this will do you no good. Don't look in the past but build on the future. I can't and I won't let you do anything rash that will jeopardize your future."

"Because you need me the way I am, as Grimes calls me the G-man assassin. You need to keep me around for the next kill."

"I don't hardly think so. If that needed to be done I'd do it myself. No, John as Acting Director I'm protecting you from yourself. I know where this road for revenge goes and it's not a good path to walk."

"If only that guy had turned around I would've seen him. You save a guy's life and this is the thanks you get. The rebel lieutenant had a knife to his throat and he'd just offed a hostage. What was I supposed to do? Yes, I capped him and his whole crew."

"If those were the circumstances I probably would've done the same thing. People are strange and just when you think you're doing them a favour they kick you in the teeth. But as much as I agree with you I can't give you that access."

"I guess the guy got a little squeamish when I capped that guy through the head and he got covered with brain matter. He probably got mad because this dry cleaner couldn't get the stain out of his shirt."

"John, this kind of thinking isn't helping you any. You just need to calm down. There's nothing left for you to do here so why don't you take the rest of the day off and go home? I'd tell you to go for a walk along the beach to clear your head but you don't impress me as the beach walking type."

"I guess I'll just have to wait for Beckman to get back," he said as he started for the door. But Mary stopped him.

"John, go home and hug Alex. You might not have been there for her in the past but you're here now in her present. Try to keep that in your mind."

"Sure, I will," said John as he almost ran over Chuck and the Major as they came in. "Will you two watch out where you're going," he grunted pushing past them.

"You might want to stay to hear what we found. We got the pin for the phone then I ran the numbers through the main frame in Castle."

"Can I scratch my trigger finger? If not I'm out of here, I've got some personal matter to attend to at home."

"We'll contact you if we need you to scratch that itch," said Mary as she waved him to leave. "You go on and keep what I told you in mind." Chuck looked back and forth at them. He'd obviously interrupted something.

"This must be what it was like for Ellie when she came in after I'd been sent to bed," said Chuck as he watched John leave.

"Can we get back to work? You two said you had something for me and this is where you impress me. What were you able to get off her phone?"

"Well, we ran the numbers through the main frame isolating the numbers she called after she was contacted by the General. Most of them were just normal calls to people with no links to Moscow or Russia. However, one number went to a cell phone that was unlisted…"

"A burner phone… So, have you tried to dial the number to see who answers?" she asked then she saw Chuck and the Major look at each other. "Okay, drop the other shoe. What's up?"

"Well, of course we did we're not idiots but the man on the other end asked for us for a verification code which naturally we didn't have."

"So, this is shot. It probably doesn't matter because by now Moscow has told her handler she's been taken. It's a wonder he even answer to begin with."

"Hey, don't give up on the home team just yet," said Chuck. "I… we figured this might happen so we were ready. I put a tracer on the call as soon as the guy picked up. I started with the cell towers near Marta's house. I figured there had to have been a reason other than the close proximity to base for her to stay there. We both agreed on that didn't we Major," said Chuck and he nodded back.

"Okay, this is where Beckman probably gets very upset. When you brief someone they just want to know what you found out not how you found it out. That can be put in your write up afterwards."

"You did tell us to impress you and I think this is a part of it. Wouldn't you agree Major?" But the Major was quiet. "Gee, thanks for the support."

"Just get on with it. What did you find out? Do we have a name to the voice?"

"Well not yet. You see the call went to the Russian consulate's annex. He didn't stay on the line long enough to track it down to a specific office. However, I'm using voice recognition to see if I can't figure out who our mystery man was."

"With just a few words it's going to be next to impossible and even if we do all those people over there have diplomatic immunity. The most we can hope for is to put another person on the plane with your spy."

"Speaking about putting another person on the plane. I kind of promised Nina she could go with her mother. I also promised her she could see Marta… it was the only way to get the pin. Right Major? Help me out here?" But the Major was silent. "Again nothing. Do you lose your voice when you come into the Director's office?"

"Leave the Major alone," said Mary as she looked at Chuck from the other side of the desk and thought it over. Chuck could see the cogs turning inside her head. "I guess at this point it can't hurt. Major make all the arrangements and Chuck you're coming with me."

"Where are we going?" asked Chuck. He figured she wanted to take him someplace to yell at him for getting her in this mess while she was left in charge.

"We're going home. I want to see what Sarah's bought for Sam and see if she followed my orders. I just know she screwed it up."

"Mom, Sarah's only doing what she thinks is best for Sam. You two need to try to get along better if nothing else for the sake of Sam and me. You never give Ellie any hassle about Devon. I think it's because you see yourself in Sarah."

"Don't be ridiculous and besides look at me. Would you wish this on Sarah? Don't answer that. Come on let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah arrived back at Echo Park with Sam and Bunny in tow. They'd shopped and they had ice cream so Sam was happy and content even if she was wearing part of her ice cream. Sarah was putting Bunny in her stroller as she was coming up with a strategy on how to get the bags and Sam into the apartment when Casey pulled up.

"John, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be hard at work trying to impress the new Acting Director."

"Acting is the right word," said Casey as he got out of his Crown Vic. "I don't want to get into it with but you look like you could use a hand. Let me grab those bags for you."

"I appreciate it. You don't have to tell me how Mary can be. We had a good discussion today about what clothes I should buy for Sam," said Sarah as they went through the courtyard and into the apartment. Walking in the apartment Sarah found a letter on the floor the mailman had dropped through the mail slot.

"I know you do and here's a heads up… she's going to be doing an inspection when she gets here to see what you bought and she already thinks you screwed it up," said John as she picked up the letter and opened it.

"I could care less about what she thinks and that's all I have to say on the matter," said Sarah as she glanced over at Sam then continued reading.

"What's that? Bad news. I thought you got all your mail at the Buy More. You shouldn't have opened that without having it checked out first."

"No, it's from Sam's school. There's and open house tomorrow so we can get to meet her teachers and she can meet some of her classmates. The kids will go off and play together while we're briefed about the school and the programs for this year. I guess this is like orientation."

"That sounds like so much fun and I bet you can hardly contain yourself with joy," said John as he smiled at Sarah.

"Sarcasm doesn't become you John. Besides, you were talking about how much you missed out about not being there for Alex when she was little. Well this is a part of that." said Sarah as Casey just grunted then she turned to Sam.

"Kiddo, I need to give Bunny her bath then feed her. You can play in your room until I can change you and clean you up."

"Since I'm already dirty can I play outside? I've been in shops all day and I'd like to be outside for a moment. Uncle Casey can watch me."

"Only if it's all right with John. He's a busy man and you can't impose on him. He might have something important to do like cleaning one of his weapons or sharpening his knives."

"No, I don't mind and I can just as well sharpen my knives outside as well as inside. We can catch a squirrel then I can show you how to gut it. You can pretend you're operating on it."

"John, she's only six and no operations for you little lady until you have your medical degree and then only after you've passed your boards. John, don't make me regret this."

"I was only joking. Gee, talking about not having a sense of humor. Come on short stuff maybe we can go play catch. But your Dad is going to pay for any broken windows."

"I don't know about this," said Sarah as she waved to them taking Bunny into their bedroom to get her ready for her bath. Sam and Casey walked out into the courtyard.

"Hold up here for a second," said John as he ducked inside his apartment and came out with a baseball. "We can toss this back and forth for a bit." He threw the ball to her she caught it then threw it back.

"You're pretty good for a girl," said John. He could see he'd ruffled her feathers with that remark. "Sorry, you're pretty good. This is something I wished I'd been able to do with Alex when she was little."

"I'm sorry if this is making you sad. If you want we can stop," said Sam as she threw the ball back to him.

"Maybe there's something else you'd like to do? I don't know what little girls like to do. I missed out on all that with Alex because I was away for work."

"I understand. I hear Chuck talk to Mommy about it too when Nana Mary was away. I guess she must feel like you."

"You'd think," said John then he corrected himself remembering who he was talking to. "I mean I think you're right. So, what can I teach you?"

"Well, I'm starting school next week and I've seen on TV that older kids sometimes pick on younger kids so I want to know what do I do about it? Mommy isn't going to let me take my hammer so that option is out the window…"

"You are your mother's daughter. I think I can teach you a thing or two that will be good for you now and when you get older. First of all, if they're boys who are bothering you there is one sure fire way to get them to leave you alone."

"Really and how do I do that?"

"I'll teach you that and a few hand to hand techniques but you have to promise me you'll only use them if they are necessary and above all you have to promise to tell no one I taught you these techniques."

"We can pinky swear if you want," said Sam as she smiled at him and held up her little finger. John wondered if this could've been what it would've been like with Alex.

"Well, we could spit in our hands and shake on it? Would you prefer that?"

"What? Sorry, no that's all right I trust you. Just use better judgement than your Mom. Now stand in front of me. I want to see how you make a fist," said John as he inspected them. "Good but keep your thumb tucked in or you'll risk breaking them. Now I want you to punch me in the stomach as hard as you can."

"But I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry, you won't. Come on give me a little girlie slap," said John. Sam turned beet red and landed a solid right followed by a left both made a good pop. "That's good," said John as he rubbed his stomach.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you. Is this what you were telling me about boys?"

"No, that's later and a little lower. Let's continue."


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Mary arrived at home as Sarah was still tending to Bunny. They found Casey and Sam in the courtyard with a suspicious air that they were up to something. Sam was covered in sweat and Mary quickly spotted the ice cream on Sam's blouse. But Chuck was more interested in what they two were up to. They both had the face of the cat who ate the canary.

"What were you two doing before we got here? Sam, you're one sweaty little sweet pea," said Chuck as he stood there with Mary.

"Nothing… we were… we were playing catch. Yes, that's right. Casey was showing me how to play catch for school. I'm thinking about trying out for the Pee Wee league… maybe win a scholarship for university."

"As a pitcher," said Casey. "Yes, we had fun tossing the ball around a bit. How good were you Chuck," said John as he tossed him the ball.

"I was all right," said Chuck as he caught the ball. "But isn't it a little early to be thinking about university and scholarships. I think there's time for that but strange this sudden liking for baseball. When I suggested we go watch a game together you told me it was boring.

"That's because you were going to watch the Dodgers," said Casey as he tried to change the conversation. "Now if it had been the Cubs it would've been another story."

"Yeah but at least with the Dodgers you don't have wait a hundred and eight seasons before they win a world series."

"To be a Cub's fan is to learn the meaning of patience. I think we've done enough for today. It's time for you to hit the showers kiddo."

"Yes, let's get you cleaned up. I see you had time for ice cream but did you get what you needed to get done too."

"Yes of course, Mommy ordered all my supplies off Amazon Prime and everything will be here tomorrow. No muss no fuss is what she said."

"I'm sure she did. Throwing money out the window... well you will need to get a scholarship if you plan on going to the university. And you had time for ice cream I see. Come with me we need to get you cleaned up," said Mary as she herded Sam inside. Chuck gave Casey a look over.

"I'll see you later John. We can talk more after dinner," said Chuck. He knew he couldn't leave Mary and Sarah together alone. It was like mixing gasoline with a flame so he had to put off his interrogation until later.

"About what?" said John but Chuck was already gone. "Bartowski, you can be a real tool sometimes… tool," said Casey as he had a sudden idea.

"I've got the solution to my problem right next door," he said to himself. "But you've got to be careful how you ask or the old crow will overhear and cut you off before you get what you need. Yes, this just might work. But patience Casey… patience. It only took us a hundred and eight seasons to win a World Series. What are a few hours in comparison?"

Chuck went inside and it was a good thing he did. He heard Mary and Sarah sharpening their tongues as soon as he walked in.

"I found your daughter outside covered in sweat and ice cream. Oh, and I was informed that you decided to go the mail order route instead of shopping for what she needs. I have to admit it's probably easier that way but not very cost effective."

"Cost effective? What do you mean by cost effective?" said Sarah as she sat at the table trying to feed Bunny green beans but Bunny was more interest in squishing them in her little hands.

"I don't know why I cleaned you up before feeding you," said Sarah as Bunny just giggle and grabbed hold of more green beans and squished them starting the cycle over again.

"What I mean is there are sales on now before school starts. You don't have to pay full price or shipping and handling you're. Just because you two have money doesn't mean you have to waste it. It's no wonder Sam is learning how to pitch to pay for her university. She sees the hand writing on the wall."

"The hand writing on what!"

"That's not fair Mom, Sarah isn't wasting money," said Chuck as he jumped in. "You have to factor in her time which is worth something. The time she saves in shopping around, wasting gas then waiting in line all make on-line shopping cheaper and a more efficient use of her energies."

"So she can have time to eat ice cream," said Mary. Chuck could see the flames leap out of Sarah's eyes and he knew he had to separate them quickly.

"Love, why don't you let me take over feeding Bunny so you can get Sam cleaned up or I can clean Sam up and you continue with what you're doing."

However, Sam and he had a signal worked out when she was supposed to speak up. He made eye contact then winked at her and she nodded back.

"Mommy, I'd prefer if Nana Mary came with me," said Sam. She's understood the signal. "She can see the things we bought in my room and help me with my bath. That is if you don't mind," said Sam as she made the cutest face she could make.

"Sure Sweetie, that will give your mother time to call in a takeaway for dinner," said Mary as she took Sam back to her room. "In my day, they didn't have takeaway. You had to cook dinner for your family."

"Let it go," said Chuck as he quickly got to Sarah's side and put his hand over her mouth which she promptly bit. "Ouch! What's that for?"

Bunny laughed as Chuck tried to shake out his hand. She squished some more green beans then held them up to Chuck.

"Thanks Sweetie but you need to eat." He pretended to eat them. "Yum, yum are these good for my tummy." She laughed even more and held up more.

"I don't know yet but don't put your hand over my mouth ever again. She deserves to hear what I think of her. What she did back in her day. Did you hear that line of crap? I don't know what family she was talking about because it sure wasn't for you or Ellie. What does she think I do all day? Eat ice cream and cakes with my friends?"

"You need to let this go. You can't let her get under your skin even though I know it's hard for you. Let me put water on and we'll make pasta with a meat sauce… No takeaway tonight all right?."

"But then she'll make a comment about you cooking when I was at home all day. Here you take Bunny and wipe her down. I think we're done here then while you're doing that I'll put the water on for pasta and get garlic bread in the oven."

"You could chop up some tomatoes and put some basil on it to make bruschetta," said Chuck as Sarah made a face. "Or not. Don't let Mom get to you. You should've been with me today at work with her. I never thought I'd say this but I miss the General. What's this letter on the fridge?"

"You need to tell your mother you won't be in until the afternoon tomorrow. We've got orientation to attend at Sam's school."

"Orientation for elementary school? Do we get to visit her dorm room too?"

"Funny and don't think I haven't figured out you and Sam have a secret code when you want to separate Mary and I. I caught that wink and thanks." Bunny said thanks to by handing Chuck another handful of squished green beans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roan and the General had a wonderful supper in the Grande Cru at the Yacht Haven Marina. The chef provided them with the catch of the day and a fine bottle of pinot capped off the evening. After dinner Roan took Diane for a walk down to the piers to have a peek at the Annabel Lee and to admire the view of Long Bay and Hassel Island.

"Well, there she is so what do you think," said Roan as they walked along the pier. "We can board tomorrow and then tomorrow evening we'll see the sunset at sea in the Caribbean. How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect," said Diane as she walked along the pier admiring the boat. They heard voices coming from onboard then they saw the Skipper come walking off down the gangway.

"What are you two doing walking down here at night? You need to be pay attention to the lines or you'll find yourselves in the drink."

"Captain Troy, you look just like you do on your website. We're your passengers who are supposed to board tomorrow. Sorry, I'm Roan Montgomery and I just brought down the Gen… the misses so she could check out where we're supposed to be calling home for the next two weeks."

"Well then I guess it's a welcome aboard then. If you're here early and want to check board, go ahead. I don't see why you can't your cabin is ready and tonight or tomorrow morning is the same really."

"But I've got my things up at the Waldron," said Diane but she saw the look on Roan's face. "I guess we could if you want to."

"I do," said Roan. If he wanted this vacation to take off he needed to get her away from Marley and the crime scene. "I'll call the hotel and have them send our things down here so we can spend our first night onboard tonight."

"That's better for me too. We can shove off at first light and catch the morning trade winds. We'll make a run to Saint John's Island where you can have lunch while we circle the island then dip down to see some of the Lesser Antilles before coming back up. I can go over the chart with you tomorrow there are two itineraries that I'll let you pick from. Just one second and I'll get someone to bring you onboard. I promise I'll be right back so wait right here," said the Skipper then he went back on board.

"This is great," said Roan as he rubbed his hands together. "I can't believe what luck we're having tonight."

"Who knows how lucky you might get. But what a coincidence, we'll be down here onboard away from the investigation," she said as she saw Roan's look. "What? You didn't actually think you were going to pull one over on me, did you? Roan Montgomery after all these years I think I know just about every trick you have up your sleeve."

"I don't know if you know them all. I've still got a little magic left that will dazzle you and some of that you're going to see on this trip. Besides Diane you need a break and to borrow a maritime example you need to get yourself out of the doldrums. You know what they say all work and no play makes Diane an irritable boss."

"I don't believe I've ever heard that said like that and certainly not to my face. But I hear what you're saying," she said as they heard the Skipper talking to some other men then they appeared on the gangway.

"Here let me introduce you. This is Spike, my first mate and this is Spud, my second. They will show you to your cabin and get you settled in. I've got an important meeting ashore that I'm late for," said Troy as he looked at his watch. "I'd like to shove off at day break so you'll need to have your coffee and breakfast below decks unless you want to wait until after we leave port. There's just too much chaos involved with pulling out. Spud will come and tell you when you can come topside but if you do want to see what's going on then you need to come up early and stay with me next to the wheel. You do know what that is?"

"Yes, of course we do. This isn't the first time we've been onboard a vessel. But we'll wait until tomorrow morning to make that decision."

"That's fine too. I just have to run now. Spud, Spike take care of our passengers and don't wait up for me. It might be late when I get back." Then he disappeared down the pier into the darkness.

"The Skipper said you had bags in town to bring onboard. I've got an empty van parked over there we use to get supplies. I can run one of you up to the hotel and have you back in nothing flat. Spike, can show the other one the cabin and walk you around the boat."

"That's a good idea Spud. What do you two think? It will get your things here quicker and safer. Those hotel people… well I don't trust them."

"I'll go with Spud," said Roan. His wasn't a chivalrous gesture but a calculated one. If Diane went with Spud then she was liable to run into Marley again or feel she needed to take one more look which would lead to another and another. As much as she knew him he knew her and this was going to be a good vacation if he had to kill to someone to make it that way.

Roan took off driving back to the hotel with Spud while Spike showed Diane their cabin and a little around the boat. Roan and Spud hadn't gotten very far when Roan started trying to strike up a conversation with Spud.

"Is Spud your given name or just one everyone calls you? Where I'm from it's almost an insult if your Irish to be called Spud."

"My given name is Robert O'Brien but it's the same here and yes, my people came here from Ireland that's why I've got the red hair. We came here in 1848 but for some here that was just yesterday."

"That was long after the age of the pirates," said Roan as they drove pass a bar with a sign that read 'the Buccaneer'.

"Who says that was long ago or that it's over? There still are piracies today just that the government down here doesn't want to admit it. It's bad for business and might scare away tourists like yourself."

"I don't scare easily and this is a well-deserved vacation so what can you tell me about these modern Black Barts and company that will get them to stay away while I'm here." Spud turned over to his left shoulder and spit but the window was down so it blew back in.

"Don't every mention that name again and never mention it on the boat or anywhere near Spike. It's bad luck... it's like calling the name of the devil."

"What do you mean? Black Bart's been dead for what three… four hundred years now. What harm can he do to me?"

"You don't understand. We people who live on the sea are a superstitious bunch and there are some that say that devil you mentioned has come back from the dead with his blood thirsty crew of cut throats. Before you laugh and tell me I'm being silly or drunk Spike saw him when he took his boat…"

"But I thought Spike was the First Mate on the Annabel Lee? How can he have his own boat? Why would he be the First Mate onboard when he's skipper of his own?"

"Pirates jumped him is what happened and they took his boat stealing everything that wasn't nailed down including all the valuables from the passengers. When they finally got themselves free, they sailed back into port and they reported what happened to the Coast Guard which result in Spike's boat being impounded. He begged Troy to take him on so he could make some money while he's waiting for the Admiralty investigation to finish."

"I guess telling the authorities that a three hundred year old dead pirate came back from the grave and robbed you didn't go over very well with the investigators."

"No, it didn't but he's not the only one who's seen him. It's just the others were smart enough not to testify to what they saw. They just said pirates boarded their boats without going into details about who the pirates were. Spikes stubborn that way."

"Then if Spike was hired as First Mate recently then what happened to the old First Mate? Surely there already was one?"

"You're looking at him. But so what if I got bumped down a peg, that's all right. Besides, it's just for this one trip and I don't mind helping out Spike. He's one of the few honest men I know. Here we are," said Spud as they pulled up outside the Waldron.

"Let me run inside and get our things then check us out. It shouldn't take that long. If you want to wait inside I can meet you in the bar? I'll buy you a round while you wait."

"Thanks, but no thanks, the likes of me don't mix well with the likes in there. I'll just wait out here with the van but if you're feeling generous," said Spud as he handed Roan his flask. "Maybe you can top this off inside with some Captain Morgan."

"Excuse me," said Roan as he laughed. "You won't mention the other name but Captain Morgan just rolls off your tongue."

"To be more precise it's more like it passes over the tongue on its way down," said Spud as Roan laughed even harder.

"I sorry I'm not making fun of you but I think I've found a kindred soul in you. I'll be right back with the Captain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Echo Park everyone was eating dinner round the table. Sam was trying to roll her spaghetti around her fork but it was more like take no prisoners with pasta sauce flying everywhere. Chuck laughed and showed her once again how to use the spoon to twirl the spaghetti in. Mary sat eating silently but it was more the lull before the storm broke and it did.

"This isn't bad but the pasta is a little overcooked and the sauce... well, did it come from a jar? It doesn't taste homemade… nothing like what I used to make."

"No, Sarah made the sauce from scratch and I think the pasta is fine. If anything, it's a little too Al Dente for Sam. That's why she's having difficulty with it."

"I told you Sweetie I could cut it up then you could use a spoon to eat it," said Sarah as she glanced over at Mary who was eating away. "So, it must not be that bad," thought Sarah.

"No, I need to learn how to do this and besides no one is going to cut up my food when I eat at school. I'll get the hang of this sooner or later."

"Well if you say it's homemade I'll take your word for it but this tastes like something I had that came out of a green bag that you dropped in hot water and came with a brownie."

"Here try some garlic bread," said Chuck as he passed it to his Mom. It was his way to tell her to fill her mouth and shut up. But she didn't seem to take the hint or didn't want to.

"No thank you. I've tried that already and it's a little dry for my tastes. Maybe if you'd cut up some tomatoes and added basil it would've been better. But I have to give it to you for effort. Maybe you'll get it right next time. However, if you cooked more often then you'd have more practice."

"I don't think Sarah needs anymore practice. Everything tastes fine by me and what I remember growing up was we had our own private chef that cooked for us. I think he was called Chef Boyardee."

Chuck could tell something was coming when Sarah started talking but it was like being a witness at a train wreck. You can see it's about to happen but there's nothing you can do to stop it.

"Chuck, what are you thinking," said Sarah. "Mary would've never bought anything like that. You guys probably had to eat that after she disappeared without a trace."

There was sudden silence at the table. Chuck was trying to think of something fast before weapons were draw but luckily for him Morgan and Alex dropped in with Casey and Kat behind them.

"I'm sorry if we're barging in like this but we come bearing gifts. Mom made a big peach cobbler so we thought we'd bring it over and share."

"We never turn down a dessert and Morgan before you ask there's spaghetti and sauce left on the stove. There's also garlic bread on the table too."

"How about grape soda and parmesan cheese? You need the cheese for the sauce or what kind of sauce is it?"

"That's what's missing," said Mary. "I knew there was something wrong with this. It's missing the cheese. See even Morgan knows that."

"Morgan, both are in the fridge," said Chuck. "Mom, you could've told us you wanted some or gotten up and gotten it…"

"Instead of complaining," said Sarah into her wine glass. Chuck gave her a look across the table. "What? I said you were right. Mary, this is your home too."

"Why thank you dear. I sometimes forget," said Mary as verbal knives were tossed about. Kat looked at John who just shrugged his shoulders back.

"What's this letter on the fridge," said Morgan as he popped the top on his grape soda then took it down and started reading it.

"Morgan, what are you doing? You can't just open other people's mail and read it. It's not very nice and rude."

"Why are you yelling at me? Casey does it all the time. I don't have to read my mail anymore I just ask John for synopsis."

"When I do it, it's called work. When you do it, it's called putting your nose where it doesn't belong."

"This says there's a meeting for all parents and children attending Sam's school tomorrow for orientation. The only orientation we got was what the older kids did to me in the bathroom. It involves a toilet bowel and that's all I'm going to say. Sam, my advice to you is don't use the restroom. Hold it until you come home," said Morgan as he made himself a plate.

"What? No, don't listen to Morgan. He caused most of his problems," said Chuck. "No, tomorrow will be fun. You'll be able to meet some of your classmates tomorrow and play with them. I met Morgan in school…"

"I thought you were going to list the pros of going to school. Why'd you have to throw in a con?" But I was thinking since I'm going to school tomorrow I think I need an extra big piece."


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

Everyone had dessert and coffee sitting around the table and chatted until late. Bunny was the first to crash while Sam tried to hang in there trying to stay awake to hear everything. She didn't want to miss a thing but in the end sleep won out. She slowly lowered her head then popped back up but each time her head dipped it went a little lower until she couldn't raise it any more.

"Well, I think that's a sign we need to call it a night. Guys it's been swell but we've got to get up tomorrow for school. Boy, I don't remember ever being this excited about going to school with the exception of when I started Stanford."

"Then I guess I won't see you in the office until the afternoon," said Mary as she stroked Sam's hair. "Tell me how things go tomorrow."

"This is ridiculous," said Sarah. "Mary, if you want to come along with us you're more than welcome. The letter doesn't say that this meeting is only for parents so if you want to you can come along too."

"Thank you for inviting me but as Acting Director, I really need to be in the office," said Mary then she paused. "But I could bring the office with me. The Major's still in town so he could have a mobile command center parked out front of Sam's school. Then if anything comes up he can come and find me."

"Good, so that's decided. Let's all go so the kid can get some sleep," said John. "Kat, if you're ready I'll run you home. Alex, Grimes if you guys want a ride I'm leaving now."

"No thanks, we've got a herder I borrowed from work," said Morgan as he scooped out the last bite of peach cobbler. "If I didn't know better I'd wonder if you weren't trying to clean house?"

"Not as clean as you've done with that cobbler and what are you talking about? Cleaning house, really. I don't know where you get your idiot ideas from sometimes… probably from the brain you're sitting on."

"What did I say? I just said you didn't have to worry about taking Alex or me home. Geez, John what's gotten you so wound up and besides I'm standing."

"Well, I think Dad right we need to go and let these guys get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day for Sam," said Alex. Chuck heaved a sigh and nodded. A few minutes later everyone was gone leaving Chuck with the mess to clean up and Sarah with two children to put to bed.

"What was up with Casey this evening? He practically gave everyone the bum's rush to get everyone out," said Sarah. "I wonder if it had to do with why he came home early today."

"I don't know. I think I walked in on the end of a discussion between Mom and him today. He was leaving to come home then but there was something in the air and Mom didn't volunteer any information..."

"Ha, like she would, Mary's been at this for a long time so she's not going to offer up intel like that. I'm sorry Sweetie, I know she's your mother but that's just how things are."

"I know and look at you offering the olive branch. Before... this afternoon I thought you were going to hit her over the head with it."

"Funny, it's not like I didn't think about it. But she does love you... in her own way and so do I, so we have that in common. I just hope I didn't stick my foot in it inviting her to come along with us."

"No, I don't think you did and this should go a long way to bring peace in the valley," said Chuck. Sarah gave him a look. "It was joke. I'll finish up here and in the meantime why don't you start shuttling our sleepy children to their beds."

Chuck went about rinsing off the dishes as Sarah took the girls to bed. She first took Bunny because she was the easiest to manage and then she came back for Sam. She took her first to the bathroom where she helped her brush her teeth then to her bedroom where she had to change her into her pajama. That was a chore to get Sam's clothes off then to put her pajama on someone. Sam was half-asleep and fighting every step of the way.

"I swear one of these days I'm just going to let you eat supper in your pajama so you're already for bed." Then still half-asleep Sam threw her arms around Sarah's neck and hugged her.

"I love you Mommy," she said then she climbed into bed and Sarah tucked her in kissing her on the forehead.

"And I love you too," she said and forgot all about the hassle it was to change her clothes. Sarah stood in the doorway for a few minutes watching her roll over going back to sleep. She never thought she'd end up here but now that she had it she would do everything she could to keep it. Even if it meant she had to play nice with Mary.

As she stood there she thought she heard voices from the kitchen like Chuck was talking to someone. Neither voice was loud or sounded upset so she stayed there in the doorway. But when she walked back into the kitchen Chuck was gone but the dishes were done and put away. She didn't feel alarmed but she wondered where he could've gone so she went out into the courtyard to look for him.

"This is strange," she said as she looked around but didn't see him. The lights in Devon and Ellie's apartment where Mary was staying were all out. However, she noticed a light on in Casey's place. She ducked back inside and got the baby monitor then went next door. Before she knocked she heard voices inside. One was Chuck and the other Casey and they sounded like they were arguing.

"Guys, what's going on," she said as she ducked inside. "You know how late it is? If you keep this up you're going to wake Mary then that's on you."

"It's not me it's John. He wants me to flash on one of his missions and tell him who the Agent was who got him and his friends fired. I keep tell you John, it doesn't work that way."

"Then how does it work? I'll show you a picture of me and you think about Honduras then you tell me how the butthole was who sold us out."

"John, do you think this is healthy for you? If you want to know that badly why don't you just ask Mary to give you access to the service records," said Sarah. She saw the look on his face. "Or have you already and she sent you home to cool down? That's what happened today, isn't it?"

"It's not fair. She's got no rights keeping that from me. I should be able to know the name of the jerk who screwed me over. If he hadn't filed that report, I would've been selected for Spec Ops."

"But John you've had a good career and it's not over yet. You're on the cover of G-Man Assassin weekly and all the would-be assassins look up to you. Or is this about something else?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Bartowski. Just look at this stupid picture and flash. I ask for one simple favor and you're turning me out after every time I've saved your butt."

"No, Chuck's right, there's more to this, isn't there? This is about the time you missed with Alex and Kat. This is about the life Alex Coburn would've had."

"It's not fair. All that was taken from me. I thought all this time that Keller had gotten me tanked for Spec Ops to recruit me. I was never so happy in all my life as when I snapped his filthy neck. But now I find out that my recruitment was an accident. I found out that Keller wasn't even supposed to be there in camp then. He was just there at the right time and the person I have for this is some Company puke whose life I saved. Can you believe that? I should've let that rebel slit his throat."

"Then they would've been mad at you because you didn't save the man's life. You don't know if you hadn't taken that shot that things would've been different. What is just is I believe someone told me."

"Yeah, I said that but what if it isn't? I sacrificed everything to join black ops and now I find out that it was all by accident and the man I have to thank for this is the guy whose life I saved. I think I deserve to know who it was so I can thank him up close and personal."

"And that's why you shouldn't. I don't think the man meant anything personal when he wrote to your Colonel and told him you were trigger happy. Although you did single handedly take out all those rebels and covered the guy with brain matter. It was kind of gruesome after all and no one told you to shoot."

"Oh Chuck," said Sarah. She and unfortunately for him Casey did too that he knew too many details of the incident.

"What did I say? I'm just saying that anyone might have reacted the way this guy did. You were told to hold your fire until the agent on the ground signaled but you took the initiative and shot anyway."

"And how do you know all that? I never told you all those details. Confess, you already flashed and know who this guy is but you don't want to tell me."

"I don't know... okay maybe but John, I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for this. There's no reason to get so worked up about this. Like you said let bygones be bygones and move on."

"I don't think I've ever said that and if you don't want to go to that parent teacher meeting in a wheelchair you'll tell me what I want to know."

"John, believe me when I tell you that I wish I could but it won't help anything and it will only get you into big trouble. Please, just let it alone."

"John, is this photo new?" said Sarah as she picked up the photo of Casey in Honduras he'd lifted from Marta's house.

"Sarah, no, don't look at that," said Chuck. But it was too late she flashed. She dropped the photo and she heard the glass shatter but she was suddenly propelled into the jungles of Central America. She was looking through Casey's scope as he fired round after round and watched the hostiles drop one by one. Then she saw the blood covered agent turn. Suddenly she changed perspective and she was now down looking back at Casey. Then she shifted again she looked over and there she saw the man looking at the other American. She could see how angry he was then she saw who it was.

"Roan? Roan was there? John, you never mentioned you knew Roan before Spy School when he flunked you twice from Seduction School," said Sarah. John gave her a look. "I mean Infiltration and Inducement of Enemy Personnel."

"That was because he had it out for me. Hey, wait a minute are you saying he was the guy I saved. He was the guy who got me fired. Crap, that explains why he had it out for me."

"Now John, don't jump to any hasty conclusions. I'm sure there's a good explanation for all this and we can ask Roan when he and Beckman come back from their vacation."

"I hope he enjoys it because it's going to be his last when I get finished with him. They took the word of a functional alcoholic and fired me..."

"You're right Big Guy. What kind of man does that? Maybe French Fry deserved his nickname. But you were probably better off in the long run."

"What are you saying? That Alex and Kat were better off without me? Why you. Is this supposed to make me feel better because if it is you're wrong. I ought to," said John as he moved towards Chuck but he backed up.

"John, Chuck was just trying to look out for you and I'm sure that's not what he meant. He was just commenting on what an illustrious career you've had and why you shouldn't throw it away now."

"All based on one bad report filed by Agent Roan Montgomery, the Judas. After all this time, you'd think he'd at least have the guts to tell me what he did to my face."

"John, have you thought he might not know who you are or were. I mean you changed your name and you didn't know who he was so he might not even know who you are. In his letter, he just mentions your unit and the shooter so there's no indication he ever knew it was you."

"Really? You aren't just saying this to make me feel better and to save his life?" said Casey. Then he thought. What Chuck said did make sense.

"No, what Chuck said is true," said Sarah. "Let's all get some sleep. It's going to be an early day tomorrow for us and you need some alone time to reflect."

"On how I'm going to end him."

"John, come on. I know you don't mean that, do you," said Chuck as he smiled looking at Sarah then at John. "You are just kidding, right? You really don't mean that... this is Roan we're talking about."

"Yeah, Mr. Seduction Master, I want to see him talk his way out of this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a back alley on Saint Thomas not far from where the Annabel Lee was tied up Luiz met a man in the dark. He'd called him and told him he had news but he wanted to meet Luiz in person. Their man was paranoid and didn't trust that the NSA or the CIA or the FBI or anyone of the other government agencies with anacronyms that seemed to be spelt from a bowl of alphabet soup wouldn't be listening in.

"Okay, I'm here so what do you have that's so urgent. You know you could've told me whatever you have to say when you called me. That's why we gave you a secure phone."

"I don't trust them. You don't know who might be listening in or what they might hear. It just takes one slip and you're done for. Your father learned that the hard way and I don't intend on being a victim of carelessness."

"What does my father have to do with this? No, never mind, just tell me what you've got to tell me so I can get back to base camp."

"Not so fast there Luiz. First, there's a question of payment and just for your information the cost of intel has just gone up."

"Gone up! What are you talking about? We've been paying you good money to feed us intel on ship movements and goods."

"I don't care. Once this is over I'm going to have to disappear and disappearing costs money. What I'm getting from you is going to be my relocation allowance and that's not cheap. The cost is ten big ones paid up front now take it or leave it."

"Ten grand? Are you crazy? Donna Rosenda will never pay you that kind of money and do you really want to piss her off."

"I don't care I have to think about my future. After you take this boat, it won't be long before the authorities come knocking on my door and I intend to be long gone by then."

"I hope what you have to sell is worth the price you're asking. I don't want to pay that kind of money just to know what they're going to have for breakfast."

"Poached eggs, fresh fruit, toast, marmalade, coffee and freshly squeezed orange juice. I can give you that information for free. This is a cash and carry business."

"I hope you don't think I carry that kind of money around on me. I'm going to have to run back to the villa then come back."

"Well, the sooner you go the sooner you'll come back and give my regards to the lady of the house," said the man. "Your mother always was a fine woman."

"You do realize you're talking about my mother. You know I could take offence," said Luiz as he got close to the man.

"Just calm down there tiger. I didn't mean no disrespect. I always had a soft spot in my heart for her and if things had been differently who knows you might be calling me daddy."

"In your dreams, maybe or in my nightmares but both are far from reality. Okay, I'll go get you your money but you'd better hope it's worth it or you just might be taking a long walk off a short pier."

"Now is that anyway to be talking to your old man. You just go get me my money and believe me it will be worth every penny and maybe even more."

"Don't you even think about jacking the price up even more. I don't know why someone hasn't already put a bullet in your head."

"Because I'm a nice guy and a good dancer. Just ask your mother, she and I used to tear up the dance floor before your father came along smoking his Cuban cigars looking like the Ché. He turned your mother's head and a lot of other women too."

"What's that supposed to mean? That my father had a lot of other women on the side. He was just charismatic like any good freedom fighter."

"Yes. and he spent most of that freedom fighting in the bed. If I were you and fell in love with a girl around here I'd get a blood test straightaway man before you find out you've been with your half-sister."

"You're nothing but an old drunk," said Luiz. He felt flush in the face as his anger came bubbling to the surface.

"That might be true but I'm also an old man whose got information you need so remember that before you let your anger get the best of you. Now run along sonny and go get me my money. I'll wait for you right here."

"You'd better be careful old man or Black Bart just might pay you a visit and I don't think you'd like that. He's not a very forgiving soul."

"Because he never had one. But he's nothing but a bunch of old moldy bones at the bottom of the sea. You and I both know who this new Black Bart is."

"You'd better be careful saying his name. You just might conjure up his spirit."

"You said his name first and I think he'd have more of a problem with you than with me. Now be a good little boy, run home and get me my money."

Luiz stomped back over to the van then opened the passenger door and got inside. He was pissed and mad.

"We need to run back to the villa then come back. I swear when all this is over and done I'm going to put a bullet in that old man's head. I don't know why Donna Rosenda keeps him around."

"You know they go way back together. I heard some of the other guys say all the way back to Nicaragua and even before."

"Well, you tell the guys they'd better be thinking more about doing their jobs then about the personal life of my mother or we're going to have a problem. I don't think they'd appreciate the way I solve my problems."

"Yes Sir... I didn't mean any disrespect I was just telling you what I heard because you asked," said the driver as he tried to dig himself out of the hole he'd dug for himself but he only buried himself deeper.

"Just shut up and drive. Not another word or I might go 'Pulp Fiction' on you."

"What's that?" said the driver as he glanced over at Luiz.

"Don't tell me you've never seen 'Pulp Fiction' where John Travolta accidently shoots the guy in the head in the car? Samuel L. Jackson and himself along with the car are covered in blood and brain matter. It was a Quentin Tarantino film."

"Quentin who? No, I don't go to the cinema much and I don't like TV. You get hooked on a series then they yank it so you never know how it ends or worse they give you some screwy ending where anything goes."

"I can agree with you on that. It used to be you could watch TV to be entertained but not anymore," said Luiz as he pulled his Glock from his holster and checked the magazine. "I mean you could escape for a moment from your crappy life," he said as he put the clip back in and housed a round.

"Isn't that the truth. So, this 'Pulp Fiction' is worth watching? Think I can find it on Netflix?" asked the driver as they pulled in to the garage.

"Sure, I don't see why not and I think it's one of Tarantino's better films. 'Ezekiel 25:17. The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he who, in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of the darkness. For he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know I am the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon you.'"

"Is that in it?" asked the driver and Luiz nodded. "Then I really do need to see if I can find it."

"Yes, Samuel L. Jackson says that then he pops a cap into these college student drug dealers who tried to stiff his boss. At one point later he says, 'Now I'm thinkin': it could mean you're the evil man. And I'm the righteous man. And Mr. .45 here, he's the shepherd protecting my righteous ass in the valley of darkness...' Then he says some other crap but this is where my story ends and so does yours."

"What do you mean? There has to be more. The film ends there?" said the driver as he shut off the engine.

"No, just yours," said Luis. A loud gunshot rang out from the garage and the windshield along with the driver side window was suddenly covered in crimson and gray.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

The next morning Roan and the General woke up to the sounds of men yelling along with the noise of the boats Diesel engine they used to maneuver the vessel in and out of port. They heard the skipper's voice as he barked out commands then they felt the boat slowly begin to move. The first movement was a gentle rolled starboard then back to port as she righted herself after that they pulled away from the pier.

"Let's go topside and watch as we pull out of port," said Beckman as she threw on her clothes. "We can have breakfast afterwards." Roan laid there smiling at her in his monogramed pajama. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing... nothing," he said smiling even more as he got dressed too. "I was just thinking it sounds like you've finally gotten into this vacation."

"Shut up and hurry up," she said as she tossed a pillow at him. She hadn't been able to let her hair down like this for... well for a very long time.

They came topside just as the ship was switching from motor to sails. What used to take a whole crew to do raising and lowering the sails was now controlled electronically by an electrical motor. With the push of a button the main sail went up. Spike and Spud went around the weather deck with a couple of other men to set the sails. Soon they caught a good breeze and the sails filled then she was racing across the water cutting through kicking up a good wake behind her.

"I'm glad to see you guys are up," said the Skipper as he waved them back to wheel house. "I'll have Spud get your breakfast together after we make it past Hassel Island. After that we're out of Long Bay and we can start East towards Saint John but then we'll dip towards Saint Kitts and Nevis. This was the deviation I talked to you about. We can make it back to Saint John on our return Northwards."

"You're the skipper and the man in charge so take us where every you want. Here the journey is more important than the destination," said Roan as he took a deep breath of sea air.

"I thought you might feel that way so sit back, relax and enjoy the sights. This is the closest you'll get to paradise and live to tell about it. Do you have any questions you'd like to ask while I'm navigating us out of here?"

"I've got one for you. Spud last night got kind of defensive when I mentioned the name 'Black Bart'. What's going on with that? He said that he's still pirating in these waters but he'd been dead for over three hundred years."

"I bet he also told you not to mention his name because it could conjure him up also?" said the Skipper as he laughed. "It's nothing but some old wives' tale and a vivid imagination combined with a lot of alcohol. You're right but did you know he was never captured. His crew that was captured said he was killed in action then his body was buried at sea per his request but you know how trustworthy the testimony of pirates can be."

"So, I take it some sort of legend built up around him and that's what everyone is afraid of," said Beckman. She could tell that Troy was keeping an eye on Spike and Spud making sure they were out of earshot. She could only think he didn't want them hearing what they were talking about.

"That's right. There's a story that goes he was cast down into hell but Charon refused to ferry him over to the other side so he was doomed to wander for eternity neither dead nor alive."

"And if you say his name he thinks he's being called so he comes back to take revenge on anyone who says it. He thinks they're mocking him, is that it?"

"Something like that. I know it sounds really crazy but the people down here believe it and they believe in him."

"Or like to blame him when things happen. So much so that when there's a real act of piracy they blame it one him. Spud told me something about Spike's boat being impounded after he testified that it was boarded and robbed by Black Bart." Diane noticed a little cringe in Troy's eye every time Roan mentioned Black Bart by name and how he avoided saying it.

"But you don't believe that do you Skipper," said Diane. "I mean a man like you surely you don't think this man has come back from the grave."

"Of course not," said Tory but his body language said the contrary. "Like I said before just a bunch of old men who like to hit the bottle a little bit too hard. But Spud is right don't mention this around Spike. His whole life was turned upside down over the incident you just described. I told him to tell the investigators what they wanted to hear. Tell them some men wearing dark masks and black hoods boarded your boat. If he'd told the investigator that then they wouldn't have impounded his boat."

"Because they think he had something to do with the robbery. You have to admit it's pretty hard to swallow. I would think the insurers of the boat would have something to say about it too."

"Everyone had something to say and no one believed him nor did they listen to him. However, one thing is certain and that is he was robbed. No one can deny that and no one has seen hide nor hair of the loot."

"So, what's your opinion about what happened? You must have an opinion and you said you didn't believe in this Black Bart legend," said Diane as she watched him cringe one more time.

"Look, I've known Spike for a long time and he's the one who gave me my start so if he tells me pirates boarded his boat and robbed everyone on board then I believe him. But Spike does like the bottle so the story about... well you know who... that part I have to take with a grain of salt. Who are you two? You sound like the cops that came down to the piers to talk to us. This isn't some sort of trick to get us to say something against Spike, is it?"

"No, we're not cops," said Diane as Spud walked up behind them to report in and caught the last part of the conversation.

"Who's a cop? Are you people here to investigate Spike? Is that's what this trip is about? You want to get us alone so you can interrogate us. I knew something was up last night."

"No, this has nothing to do with Spike or Black Bart. We're here on vacation and I just wanted to know more about him so I was asking questions." Spud's eyes got as big as saucers.

"I told you not to mention that name onboard. We never mention that name and you went ahead and did it after I told you not to."

"Just everyone calm down and take a deep breath. This is all a big mistake. No, we're not cops and no, we're not investigating Spike..."

"You're G-men or G-women," said Spud. "I saw you talking outside the hotel with that man in black. He was definitely a G-man."

"Okay, we're federal agents but we're here on vacation. Even federal agents go on vacation every now and then. But were not here for Spike..."

"Who's not here for me," said Spike as he walked up to the wheelhouse. I heard someone mention my name. Is someone here for me?"

"Geez, I'm starting to miss Langley," said Diane as a group of dolphins appeared off the portside of the Annabel Lee and started playing dancing in her wake. This was what they needed to distract everyone and get their vacation back on track again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Early the next morning Sarah woke up rolled over expecting to find Chuck next to her but instead she found he was gone. At first she reasoned he had gone back over Casey's to try to talk some sense into him but not only was that useless but it was just asking for trouble. She got up checked on Bunny then left with the intent of going over to Casey's but didn't get very far finding Chuck in the kitchen. The whole kitchen smelt like vanilla and butter and sugar.

"What are you up to? What's that smell? What are you doing... baking cookies," said Sarah as she lifted the cloth over a plate of sugar cookies.

"I thought Sam could use something nice to bring with her to school for her new friends," said Chuck as Sarah grab one and took a bite. "Hey those are for Sam."

"She won't miss one and these are too good to pass up. You know what would go well with this?" said Sarah.

"I think I'm ahead of you," said Chuck as he poured her a cup of fresh coffee. "Is this what you're talking about," she said as he passed it to her.

"You know it's like sometimes you can read my mind," said Sarah as she took it from him and smiled over the top of it. "So, these are all for her to do what with? She's not really going to school today. She's just getting to know some of her classmates and play. This meeting is really for us to explain school policy, meet her teachers and have a look around."

"I know but I thought she could share these with them while they played. You know a kind of ice breaker of shorts with the other kids. I remember the first days of school can be kind of rough."

"It sounds like you had a hard time at school. I can understand Morgan because... well we're talking about Morgan. But you? You've never really said anything."

"Well, it wasn't long after I started school my Mom took off then that left me with my crazy old dad and soon I was the crazy man's son. Then he took off and it was just Ellie and I. The only kid that treated me normal was..."

"Morgan... I get that and I understand but remember I grew up as the conman's daughter. Parents were reluctant to let their kids play with me because I had police, FBI and you name it at my front door."

"Including Langston Graham," said Chuck as he looked at her. She turned away and looked at the wall. "It's okay to miss him. In a way, we owe our being together to him even if he ordered Casey to kill me twice. I don't hold that against him."

"You do realize that as much as he put us together he almost permanently separated us. You see this is why you're a good guy Chuck. You can see past that. I don't know if I were you I could. But you're right, I owe him a lot. He kept me out of jail and he helped me with school then the Secret Service and the CIA."

"Who knows where you would've ended up if it hadn't been for him and it's for that I'm grateful to him," he said as he kissed her. "That and for not letting Casey finish the job he started to do."

"Yuck, I think I'm going to be sick. You know we can always revisit that," said John standing in their living room. "You might want to change that lock on your door. Anyone could've just walked in here."

"Anyone with a little covert training and a set of lock picks," said Sarah. "Shouldn't you still be in bed dreaming of little Marines jumping over obstacles?"

"Very funny, but Chuck called me and told me to come over," said John as he walked over and grabbed a couple of cookies. "You should try using bran in these."

"No one eats bran and yes, I asked John to come over. The other thing I did this morning was I wrote and algorithm and sent it to the main frame to process. It dawned on me that we know Marta called the consulate and reported her conversation with General Fry..."

"And he or she called Moscow and got the General whacked in Saint Thomas. But there's no way to figure out who the guy was."

"Yes, voice recognition didn't pan out but I decided to track the outgoing calls from the consulate after her call in."

"What are you thinking? So what Chuck we'll find a lot of calls back to your buddies in Lubyanka square. That won't tell us much unless we can decipher the call and I don't think your friendly bears are going to tell us who ate the porridge."

"I don't either but what if the guy didn't call Moscow. Think about he didn't know how much time he had before the General would burn Marta and...

"The handler is responsible for his or her asset's well-being. You two are a case in point," said John. He reached for another cooker but Sarah swatted his hand. "Ouch! But that was in the past."

"Those are for Sam to take to school. But I see where you're going with this, the guy might not have called Moscow but tried to handle it on his own. He sounds like Mary."

"Something like that," said Chuck as he took a sip of coffee. "Calling Moscow and getting the SVR mobilized would've taken time... time he was sure he had."

"So what do you think this guy did? You don't think he hopped on a plane and flew down to Saint Thomas to whack French Fry? We would've noticed one of their guys at LAX but that doesn't mean he couldn't have crossed the border and flew out of Mexico," said John as he started to think how he would've done it.

"No, I don't think our guy did that. It would've taken too long and then he would've had to know the General had requested the services of an escort. I guess he could've gotten a gun on the island but this is too messy and he would've gotten caught. Remember we got that report back from our Agent down there that said no activity by any foreign intelligence agency had been detected on the island."

"You know I don't like this game of twenty questions. Can't you just tell us instead of having this guess who's the smartest in the room."

"Just calm down. Okay, this is what I think, he contacted someone he knew or had worked with in the past. A number of KGB agents were stationed in Cuba before and they were also all over Central America training rebel forces."

"You mean insurgents... I hate insurgents. The only good insurgent is potting soil... Bunch of commies who hid in the jungles down there. They killed a lot of our good men and now they're plant food... now they're doing a useful job."

"Okay John, thank you for that input. I never knew you had a green thumb."

"Not a green thumb just an itchy trigger finger. So Chuck, what is it your computer program is supposed to do for us? Will it tell us who this guy contacted?"

"I don't think it will give us a name but we'll see a spider web of activity and what we want to look for is a call that went out to Central America... probably Cuba before the General was killed then a call back just afterwards..."

"I get it to confirm the kill. There might even be pics sent as a proof of death. I keep the photos of the people I've whacked and sometimes are night I look through them as I have a beer to unwind. It's quite soothing and makes you think."

"What? Another one bites the dust by Queen comes to mind but I don't see you as much of a Queen fan John."

"What are you talking about? Of course, I like the old lady. She reminds me of my grandma and she's though but no, I always think of something like 'sucker'."

"I don't have to tell you what that sounds like. And they sent me to see Dr. Leo. Either it was some sort of joke or John, you're just too far gone and they thought it wasn't worth the effort."

"You want to know something funny. I had your picture in here a couple of times but I had to delete it when my orders were rescinded."

"And you think that's funny... did you hear that and he thinks it's funny," said Chuck as Sarah laughed. "What? You think it's funny too? I certainly don't."

"Don't listen to him. John's just yanking on your chain and you're falling for it. You don't take credit for the kill ahead of time because it'll jinx the mission."

"Jinx it you say. Oh, John, now I know you care about me. You jinx the hit on purpose so you wouldn't have to whack me. I could hug you right now," said Chuck as he opened his arms. "Come here and bring it in Big Guy."

"The only thing I'm going to bring in is a combination right then left if you don't back up and put those paws down. Keep it in your pants Bartowski. How would you like to go to school today with a shiner? If you do just keep it up and I'll accommodate you."

"I love you too," said Chuck as he winked at John. Casey turned beet red. "Okay but turnaround is fair play and you started this."

"I don't hardly think so. This was all you so don't try to blame it on me. We can still go with the black eye on the first day of school."

"Guys... Guys, will you both just take a chill pill. You're both to blame. So how long before we get a read out on your algorithm?"

"I don't know there's a lot of data to sort through. Luckily for us, the NSA has been monitoring their lines since the consulate opened up so we've got the call. It's just we have to isolate the right one but it's a daunting task. However, it is a feasible one. John, I need you standing by for any printout."

"Why didn't you just have the main frame send it straight to you?" said Sarah. Then it hit her. "Because you don't want Mary to know about this. Oh, Chuck, you know she's going to find out sooner or later?"

"I know and it's not that... well, I just don't want her to know about it before I get the results and once I get the answer then I'll tell her but I just wanted to hedge my bets until I'm sure."

"Because if it doesn't work you don't want to have to tell Mommy that you screwed up," said Casey. Sarah put her arms around Chuck and hugged him. In the meantime, John used the distraction to grab another cookie.

"I told you..." said Sarah as she reached for a knife pulling it out of the butcher's block on the counter top.

"Last one and I'm out of here," said John as he retreated towards the door. "I'll keep you posted from Castle. Tell Sam good luck at school today and to remember what I ta... told her."

"What was that all about? Should we be worried," said Chuck. Sarah just shrugged her shoulders as she put the knife away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the island a fifty-two-foot Viking boat pulled away from a private pier. She was heading out on an intercept course with the Annabel Lee. Donna Rosenda was sitting on the flying bridge watching the horizon as Luiz stood by her side. She'd been silent since they came onboard.

"You're sure about the information that old cabrón sold you? And don't you think you overpaid him a little? I thought I brought you up to be smarter."

"He knows what the price is for giving us bad information is. I don't know what you're complaining about. The way he said it, you and him were a thing back before papá so I'd think you wouldn't mind giving him a little cash so he can pay for his rum."

"Now I know he's an old cabrón. Is this the reason I have to find a new driver and the men were hosing down the van this morning? Oh, Luiz, once I met your father I knew then he was the man for me. Sure, I might have gone out with other men before your father but I haven't seen anyone since and you know that's true. I light a candle for him every morning and another in the evening."

"I know that's true I grew up with the altar you created for him. But... well... you see there was this other story I was told..."

"Yes, what is it? Go ahead and spit it out. You know I don't like this guessing game you like to play with me. If you've got something to say spit it out and stop hem and hawing around."

"Well, it's about Pablito... Dad... you see I was told he liked women... other women and a lot," said Luiz. He could see his mother's jaw stiffen.

"And that's why you shot the driver in the van. You did the right thing. Anyone who disrespects your father's memory will get the same. I'm proud of you for defending our family's honor. You did what your father would've done."

Luiz didn't see any reason to tell Donna Rosenda that it was actually their informant on the Annabel Lee who had told him. His mother was happy with what he'd done and that was all that mattered and it wasn't like the driver was going to contradict his story. Then it dawned on him that she had gotten angry but hadn't denied the story either. She hadn't told him that it was a lot of bull fabricated to bring discredit on his father's name.

"The lady doth protest too much but if that were the case then what does that say about him," he mumbled to him. "She thinks I took revenge on something there was no denying."

"Luiz, what are you mumbling? This is no time to be daydreaming. I'm beginning to wonder if our informant got his location right. That old fool could've been talking out of the bottom of a rum bottle and you paid him for it."

"It's still early," said Luiz as he picked up a pair of binoculars and started searching the horizon. "And there she is over there," pointed to Luiz at a dot on the horizon that was coming into full view.

"Good, tonight we take them."


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

Sam woke up and immediately remembered what day it was. She jumped out of bed with excitement and ran to her parents' bedroom to make sure they were awake. They were burning daylight as far as she was concerned and she didn't want to be late, not today. However, she stopped dead in her tracks when she found it empty. Even Bunny was missing from her bed. She started to get worried when she heard voices coming from the kitchen so she ran back down the hall and found everyone there.

"There she is," said Chuck as he picked her up and sat her in her chair. "We thought we were going to have to come and wake you up."

"Why didn't you? You should have we don't have time for breakfast we've got to get on the road. I don't want to be late my first day."

"This isn't your first real day of school and no one is going to be taking attendance so you don't have to worry. Besides, we have plenty of time so let me get you your breakfast," said Sarah as she got Sam as bowl and poured her cereal.

"What's that smell? It smells yummy. Did I miss out on pancakes," asked Sam as she looked down at her bowl of cornflakes. "This is hardly the same thing."

"Nope, there are no pancakes today but Chuck baked you some cookies to take to school so you can share with your new friends."

"But how do I know I'm going to like these kids?" said Sam as she started eating. "I don't know them yet and if I bring cookies today are they going to expect me to bring them all the time?"

"Just tell them they are for today," said Chuck as he cut up a banana in her cereal as she ate. "You could've waited and let me put this in before you started eating."

"There's no time to waste this morning," said Sam as Bunny giggle looking over at Sam then launched a plastic block at her that she'd been playing with. "Hey, watch it! Just wait this day will come for you too." Bunny turned her head and looked at Sam perplexed.

"It's okay kiddo," said Sam as she took a deep breath then tossed Bunny back her toy. "I'm leaving today to blaze a trail for you to follow…"

"In your covered wagon pulled by a mule team across the wild west searching for a better life," said Chuck as he went into a rendition of 'Raw Hide'.

"Funny, very funny," said Sam as she gave him a mean look from over her cereal bowl. "I'm trying to imagine what you'd look like wearing this. Do you want to find out?"

"You're going to have to check that attitude at the door when you start school. That's a quick way to get yourself in trouble. People will piss you off but that doesn't mean you have to react," said Sarah as she wiped Bunny's face. "You need to be like a duck and let it roll off your back."

"I hear you telling me this but I don't see you doing it. Every time you get mad at Chuck you punch him or is that what you do when you like someone? So, if I find kids I like I ought to punch them? Is that a way you make friends?"

"No, you don't punch anyone… well unless they deserve it," said Sarah. Chuck gave her a look. "No, you don't punch anyone and no, you don't make friends like that... well not normally."

"What your mother is trying to say is there are other ways to resolve conflict. Normally, it's just a matter of talking out your problem and coming to a mutual agreement. Violence never solves anything and can make the situation worse."

"But it makes you feel better," whispered Sarah over her coffee cup. Chuck gave her a look. "What? I totally agree with you… for her. Look what time it is. I should really take Bunny and get her ready to go. Finish your breakfast Sweetie then we'll pick out something nice for you to wear today," said Sarah. Then she kissed Chuck and grabbed Bunny disappearing down the hall.

An hour later….

They were heading for Sam's school driving through light traffic. Sam sat quietly in the back looking out the window next to Bunny who was strapped into her car seat. This was the quietest Chuck could remember Sam ever being. It was obvious she was nervous and he didn't need the intersect to tell him.

"Well, we're almost there," said Chuck trying to break the silence. "This will be your first look at your new school."

"New school? You mean the only school. New means that there was one before this one and since that's not the case this is the… well you know what I mean."

"I meant new to you. Just relax there's no reason to be nervous. Remember most of the kids you're going to meet today are in the same boat as you and are probably as nervous too."

"I'm not nervous and I wish you would stop telling me to stop being nervous because you're making me nervous by telling me I'm nervous."

"Like father like daughter," said Sarah as she pulled into the guest parking lot. Other parents were pulling in too so the parking lot was starting to fill up quickly. Just as Sarah was about to pull into a spot another car, a jaguar F-type, cut her off.

"Why that big butt hole," said Sarah as she honked her horn but a woman wearing a mink stole got out along with two boys totally ignoring what she'd done. She snubbed Sarah as turned on her car alarm then walked inside.

"You know since we're at school, I ought to get out and teach her some manners," said Sarah as she honked her horn again but the woman just flipped her off then walked inside.

"Did you see that? Oh Lady, you're asking for it," said Sarah as she whipped into a parking spot behind the Jaguar.

"What's she asking for?" said Sam from the back as Chuck got her out of the car. "What did you two tell me about talking out my problems with the other kids and coming up with mutual agreements?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I intend to do… yes we'll talk this out like to civilized adults then I'll give her the address of a good plastic surgeon."

"That one boy she had with her was awfully tall to be starting school. I guess he could've been held back," said Chuck. But before he could continue Mary showed up.

"Well, we need to hurry up and get inside," said Mary as she stepped out behind an SUV. "Just like normal you're almost late. We're probably going to have to sit in the back now. Come on Sweetie and here you go you can take this with you," said Mary as she handed her a bag. "I made some Rice Krispy treats for you to share with your little friends."

"But I make cookies for her Mom," said Chuck holding out a bag.

"You can leave those in the car for us to eat them later. Right now, we need to go before things start," she said as took Sam by the hand and whisked her off inside.

"But Mom," said Chuck but she was gone with Sam. "Did you see that? I can't believe this. Come on Sarah or we will be late. What are you doing?"

"Here you hold Bunny for a little while. Tell me when they've entered the building," said Sarah as she fiddled with her keys in her bag.

"Okay, they've already gone inside where we need to be. Wait a minute what have you got in mind," said Chuck as Sarah pushed holding her keys out of sight. He heard a scratching sound as she ran them down the side of the Jaguar.

"Now we can go inside and don't say a word about what I just did being petty and beneath me."

"Well, I hope you feel better now?"

"Actually, yes I do," said Sarah as she took Bunny back then they walked inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey drove to the Buy More turning over in his head the fact that Roan had ratted him out. The more he thought about it the angrier he got until he was really boiling when he pulled into the parking lot. He got out of his car and slammed the door shut wishing Roan's head was in the doorframe.

"What a big A-hole," said John as he stormed towards to the main entrance. On the way across the parking lot he passed a car where a woman was getting out of a black Discovery with her Pomeranian but as he walked by it started barking at him. John just turned and growl back. The dog started yelping and jumped in the woman's arms for safety.

"Why I never," said the woman as she cuddled her dog. "Mister that's not a very nice thing to do to my poor snookums. You should apologize to him."

"You want me to apologize to a dog? Okay... okay, I can do this. Fleabag, I'm sorry you've got this lady as an owner because she's about one card shy of a full deck."

"I should report you to your manager. Why I've never been so insulted in all my life," said the woman still cuddling the dog."

"Stick around lady and I can make up for all those lost years. Why don't you bring that dog inside the Buy More? I'm going to demonstrate how to use the Beastmaster and I can always use something to throw on the grill. Although with a dog that size there isn't going to be much meat but I bet you carry it around everywhere so it doesn't get to walk around which means the meat will be really tender."

"You're a horrible, horrible man. If you're not careful I'll take my business somewhere else then what will you do Mister Smarty Pants?"

"I don't know I was thinking about either a mesquite or a bourbon barbeque rub. That will take that gamey taste out then marry it with a bottle of pinot noir and a green salad. But there's also something to be said for a hickory rub too."

"You can't eat my dog..." said the woman as she started squeezing snookums tighter until he started wiggling trying to get free.

"I'm not going to eat all of him. No, I was thinking about making a mouse pad out of his hide," said Casey. That was enough for snookums. He leaped out of the woman's arms and started running for safety.

"Snookums come back, I'm not going to let that mean man hurt you. Look what you've done. I hope you're proud of what you've done."

"To tell you the truth, I am. Lady, you'd better get in your car and go after your dog because with what you weigh you'll have a heart attack before you catch him. Then snookums will be eating you."

"You horrible, horrible man. This isn't over yet... I'll be back... Yes, just wait and see I'll be back," said the woman as she got into her car then sped off.

"Thanks for the warning and drive safely," said John as he turned around and headed for the Buy More. He was still pissed at Roan but he wasn't as angry now.

"What was that going on in the parking lot," asked Big Mike standing inside the building where it was air conditioned. "I hope you told that woman we don't allow animals in the Buy More."

"She was asking me about recipes for the grill and since I knew the store policy on animals I was explaining them too her in the parking lot. But really no animals, then how do you explain Skip and Fernando?"

"They're the reason for the policy but they got themselves grandfathered in. I have to make Skip wear a flea collar, who knows what's living up in that hair. I heard that was where Stanley met Livingston."

"Well, I need to go on into the back and start that inventory. Morgan called me at home and told me that it needed to be done first thing this morning."

"Look at you going the extra mile. First, you're giving clients recipes in the parking lot and now you're coming in early to help out the store. You're going to go far in the Buy More. Yes, I can see good things in your future," said Big Mike as they looked over and saw Skip and Fernando sword fighting with plastic light sabers.

"Yes, you're going to go far because the people you're competing against are imbeciles. Now, what did I tell you about doing that," yelled Big Mike as he walked away. "If any of them are broken they're going to come out of your pay and I mean it this time."

John used the distraction to escape into the breakroom then into the elevator. A few minutes later he was down in Castle sitting in front of the main frame watching the lights blink off and on. John picked up the phone then dialed a number.

"Hey, it's me Casey. I need a favor, I want you to get me an unredacted service jacket on a Roan Montgomery. He's a company man. ... Yes, I know he's the Seduction Master. I don't care about that. Just get me the folder and I'll forget that other little incident ever took place. ... Don't be cute with me. You and I both know what I'm talking about. But if you want me to I can call your supervisor... I thought you'd have a change of heart. You can send it to me at Castle. I'll give you the secure address," said John then he gave the man what he needed and hung up.

"Now I have to wait. But let's see what I can find out shall we," said John at his reflection in the monitor that was in front of him.

"Wait on what?" said Morgan as he walked in on John from the elevator above. "I heard you speaking but I don't see anyone. Are you talking to yourself again? You know that's not healthy."

"Neither is a knuckle sandwich so do you want one? You know I can give you a two for one sale if you like? What are you doing down here anyway?"

"I came down to check on you. Chuck called me and told me you were a little down so I told him I'd check on you throughout the day. I just want you to know I'm here for you Big Guy. We all get the blues every now and then."

"Yours are going to black and blue if you don't leave me alone and get out of here. I don't need you down here checking up on me. You're not fooling me I know why you're here. Chuck told you about Roan, didn't he? I should've known he couldn't keep his big mouth shut."

"He's just worried about you... we all are and we don't want to see you make a big mistake that will ruin your career."

"The only big mistake around here is standing in front of me. If you want to stay and stay in one piece then pipe down. Why don't you make yourself useful and go make a pot of coffee?"

"Sure Big Guy, but if you want to talk you know you can always count on me," said Morgan. He caught Casey's look. "One thing John before you follow through on your threats I want you to know I've got Alex on speed dial."

"How long do you think it will take her to get here? I'd say maybe twenty to thirty minutes. By then I could have you killed and disposed of. You do know Large Mart sells mulch? Drop a person in that then they become fertilizer or in your case finally useful."

"Okay I'm going to make coffee but only because I want to not because I'm afraid... because I'm not," said Morgan as Casey cracked his knuckles. "Well maybe a little but I'm making coffee because I want a cup."

"I'm sure you do. I want mine with cream and two sugars," said John as his phone rang. He looked at the number first then answered. "Well did you get me what I asked you for? ... Good, okay, yes we're even now," said John as he hung up. Then he got on the computer and checked his e-mail. There was the file he'd been waiting for. When Morgan brought John his coffee he was scrolling through the attachment.

"John, here you go. Two sugars and cream, just like you asked for. What are you doing? Who was that on the phone," asked Morgan as he passed him his cup of coffee.

"Where are the coasters? I hope you're not planning on setting that cup down without a coaster under it. You know how hard it is to get a water ring out? You never mind what I'm doing go get us a couple of coasters."

"Why is Roan's name written on those pages? Oh John, you're not looking through Roan's record, are you? I thought Mary told you that was a no, no?"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her and I'll know if you opened up your big mouth and blabbed. So for your own good, go get us a couple of coasters to go under our coffee then pretend you never saw this."

"John, I can't do that. I'm a terrible lair and I've never been able to fib to Mrs. B. There was a time when we broke a window in Chuck's house and Mrs. B called me in then gave me some Rice Krispy treats. The next thing I was doing was telling her how it was all Chuck's fault."

"I bet he thanked you for that and all the more reason you need to go get those coasters. It won't take me long to look through this and I might even call you to tell you I'm done even though common sense would dictate I should leave you wandering around in the breakroom for the rest of the day."

"Okay, I'll go but remember John that what was, was and what will be has yet to come. You know I asked my mother what would I be and here's what she said to me, 'the future's not yours to see'."

"Okay, Que Sera, Sera, there Doris Day. Whatever Will Be, Will Be. Now move along and stop bothering me or I'm going to have to hurt you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Annabel Lee had been sailing for most of the day and for most of that time a yacht had been following them. They'd stayed just beyond the horizon following the Annabel Lee's wake and only getting close enough for a visual every now and then. The men on the yacht were using their radar to follow their prey and waiting for nightfall to pounce.

"Hey, Spike," said Troy. "What's up with our radio and radar? I thought all our equipment was checked out before we left port."

"It went on the blitz a little while after we pulled out. I haven't had a chance to check it you yet. I'll get to it as soon as I can. What do you want to if we can't fix it? We could turnaround and head back to Saint Thomas."

"No, I don't want to do that. I need for this charter to go and if we sail back I'm going to have to reimburse our guests money I've already spent. No, let's keep on sailing and we both can have a look at it. Maybe it's just a card that needs to be replaced and if worse comes to worst we can have someone look at it when we pull into our first port."

"Sounds all good to me but what do you want to tell our riders if they want to send a message ashore? Well, have to come up with a story to tell them."

"We can simply tell them the radio is down for maintenance... that we're working on it because there wasn't time in port and that we'll have it up soon then stall them until we get close enough to land that they can use their cellphone."

"That just might work. I don't like the radar and the radio not working," said Spike as he scanned the horizon. He saw the dot on the horizon then watched it disappear.

"What?" said Tory. He wasn't following what Spike was saying then it dawned on him. "Oh, sorry, no I don't like it either but there's not much we can do about it now."

"No, that wasn't what I was talking about. This was the area where we were boarded and well... I wouldn't wish that on you."

"What are you two up to," said Spud as he came up to the wheelhouse. "I just thought I'd tell you the passengers are all fed. I set them up a table middeck and they seem to be having a good time."

"Good, I think I'm going to go to my cabin and get a little sleep. Spike, you and I can work on that other things when I come back up."

"Sure, no problem," said Spike then Troy disappeared. He turned to see Spud staring off at the horizon. "What are you doing? Don't you have something to do?"

"Yeah, but I was just thinking, isn't this around the area where you had your close encounter with you know who? You don't have to answer because I know it was. You said they boarded you at about midnight. I bet you don't get any sleep tonight."

Before Spike could ask what Spud meant he disappeared too leaving him with just the helmsman and a speck on the horizon.


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Chuck

Casey just wanted Morgan to go away so he could study Roan's service record and maybe glean something from it. However, everything he wanted to know he'd already knew. All he did by reading Roan's file was to confirm what Chuck had told him and add a little more detail. However, what was missing from it that he wanted to see was a copy of the letter that had gotten him fired. That the agency had conveniently lost or misfiled.

"Look, I'm going to tell you this one more time and don't make me repeat myself. Grimes take a hike. I don't know go play in traffic or chase cars or something."

"John, I know what's going on and it's not healthy for you and maybe me too," said Grimes as Casey grunted. "You're mad at Roan and you're taking it out on me. I understand that but don't you think there's someone else you should be mad at too?"

"And who's that wise guy? Fry or Keller but they're both dead so as much as I'd like to kill them they're both molding in graves. However, if I could dig them up and kill them again I would so if you don't mind buzz off."

"No Big Guy, I'm not talking about them. I'm talking about the person who's really at fault here. The one who caused all of your pain and grief."

"And who's that? The only one who's causing me grief is standing right in front of me wasting my time. But if you're volunteering for me to strangle you just keep it up and I'll accommodate you."

"No John, it's not me either. The person you should really be blaming is yourself. You made the choice to take off with Keller and abandon Kat. He didn't force you to go with him, you did it because you wanted to become... well what you became even if you didn't know at the time what you were leaving behind."

"Why you... I ought to," said Casey as he moved towards Morgan. Morgan took a big gulp and moved back away from him.

"John, you know I'm right. You could've gotten on that plane with the rest of your men and returned home but you chose not to. You left Kat with Alex without even so much as a second thought."

"I did it for my country and to become the Marine I was meant to be. My work saved a lot of American lives and kept this country safe."

"But at a cost to you. You shouldn't be going around pointing the finger at Roan or Keller or even French Fry for the choices you made. The truth is you made them and now you've got to live with them."

"Yes, I made my own bed. But if I had known about Alex at the time... well I don't know what I would've done. I was pretty full of myself back then."

"And not just back then," said Morgan. Casey gave him a look as he cracked his knuckles. "What did I say? I was just agreeing."

"Gee thanks, but don't take advantage of the situation. You know I could still strangle you by accident and watch your eyeballs pop out."

"Okay, okay I'm going... I'm going," said Morgan but as he started to leave but Casey stopped him and handed him the printout of Roan's file. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"I want you to run that through the shredder," said John but as he was talking the plotter jumped to life and paper started rolling out.

"It looks like Chuck's algor-whatever- you-call-it has finished doing whatever it was supposed to be doing and this is the result," said Morgan as he tried to look over Casey's shoulder.

"Will you back up and stop breathing down my neck. Al Gore did what? No, idiot it's called an algorithm not Al Gore. I swear if you had a brain you'd be dangerous," said Casey as he looked over the printout.

"I see its business as usual," said Morgan as he heaved a sigh. "It was good while it lasted." Casey glanced over at him then looked back at the printout that was rolling out of the plotter.

"Chuck was right, it does look like a spider web and yes, here it the phone call to... to Saint Thomas with a return call right after Fry was whacked. I wish this could give us a name then I'd slip inside the consulate and return the favor."

"But how can that be right? It doesn't make sense. Didn't the company guy down there say there were no foreign intelligence agents afoot on the island?"

"What it means is he was wrong or that if there were they flew in under the radar. It could also mean they weren't foreign. Wait a minute... Geez, no, no, crap," said John as he grabbed a highlighter and marked a line on the paper.

"What is it John? You look like you've seen a ghost and I hate to think what that ghost has to look like to rattle your cage."

"What are you yapping about? There was another call down there a couple of days before Beckman and Roan arrived. Crap, I think they're after Beckman and Roan too and I know why," said Casey as grabbed Roan's service record back from Morgan and started flipping through pages. "I know I read it in here somewhere but where was it."

"Just calm down Big Guy, I know you want Roan whacked but that call could've been about anything. Why do you think they want to whack Roan? You don't think you might be projecting a little, do you?"

"The only thing I'm going to project is my fist down your throat if you don't shut up. Your yapping is giving me a headache. Here it is, I knew I read this," said John as pointed at the page. "It says Roan was pulled out of Central America and reassigned to Berlin on the request of a Colonel Diane Beckman. There's the link with Roan, Beckman and French Fry. That's your smoking gun and it will be smoking if we don't get word to them."

"Who are you going to call? Are you going to call Becky directly and go around the Acting Director? If you do be prepared to suffer under Typhon Mary."

"More like Typhoid Mary, a pain in my backside, but you're right. I need to talk to the Acting Director first or she'll have my butt for violating the Chain of Command."

"John in a case like this I would use the WWCD method or more commonly known as what would Chuck do. If you were Chuck, you'd just go ahead and call the General and worry about violating the Chain of Command later."

"It's easier to ask for forgiveness than it is to get permission. Crap, I've got no idea how much time we have left before they strike. I don't even know if it is a they or a he or a she," said John as he pulled out his phone. "You do realize you just argued both sides just now?"

"I just wanted you to be aware that no matter which way you go you're going to be screwed," said Morgan as he started to sit his cup down. Casey gave him a look as he tried to call Beckman.

"There's no answer and if sit that cup down on that piece of furniture after I told you to go get coasters I'm going to make you eat it," said John as he tried Roan. "Neither number seems to be working. They must be too far away from land to get a signal."

"Well, that's good, isn't it? I mean if they're in the middle of the Caribbean then no one is going to whack them in their hotel room like French Fry."

"Do you remember the first Bourne movie and how he was going to whack that guy on his boat? Not to mention that boats can go boom in the middle of the night. I need to contact Chuck and Mary."

"I'll call Chuck and you can call Mary or would you prefer to call Chuck and let me call Mary. I mean she does like me and we both know how she feels about you. I do like her Rice Krispy treats."

"I can get you a box of Milk-Bones. Proper protocol dictates that I call her because she's the Acting Director."

"I hate to tell you this but if anything happens to Becky, she could become the new Director and our permanent boss."

"Don't remind me," said Casey as dialed Mary. "Geez, please tell me they wouldn't make her the permanent director. But she was picked by Beckman to stand in for her. No, no the higher ups have to have more intelligence than that."

"John, you have been watching TV lately, haven't you? You've seen who's working in D.C. right now, right?"

"Crap, we're all screwed," said John as he heard a voice on the other end. "Major, no I wasn't talking to you but in a sense, you're in this too. I need to talk to the Acting Director ASAP. ... What do you mean she can't be disturbed? You need to disturb her now because we've got a problem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little while before at Barnum Memorial Elementary School on Bailey street the parents and staff met in the library where the Principal gave her talk about her vision as an educator which was more for the parents than for the kids. After boring everyone for a half an hour she dismissed the children to go with their teacher who took them out to the playground while the Principal took the parents on a short tour of the school which was supposed to end with a Q and A in the First grade classroom.

"Okay children, I want you to go out with your teacher, Mrs. Martin. She'll take you out to the playground where you can play while I talk with your parents. However, come Monday things will change and playtime will be over."

"You heard your Principal. Go with your teacher and we'll meet up afterwards," said Sarah as she walked Sam over to where the other children were lining up.

"Okay children, I want you to hold the hand of the child in front of you so we don't lose anyone along the way," said Mrs. Martin. She pulled out her phone glanced down at it then looked up. "All right, now follow me and I'll take you to the playground."

"She'll be all right," said Chuck as his eyes watered up. Then they waved as the children marched out of the room.

"Good grief," said Mary. "It's not like you're seeing her off to war. She's going to the playground to play," she said as the Principal called everyone back to order.

"Did you see those tall kids at the end of the line who straggling behind everyone? What's up with them? They seemed awfully tall to be in the first grade," said Chuck as he wiped his eyes. Sarah put her arm around him.

"I saw them too and one was that kid who got out of that Jaguar. Maybe it's like you said they were held back or they're brothers of some of the kids in the first grade. Their parents couldn't leave them at home by themselves so they brought them."

"Excuses me, can I have your attention. We've got a lot to go over and a short time to do it in. Please follow me and try to keep up. You in the back can you hear me? I see your mouth moving so I don't think so." Chuck looked around but didn't see anyone then pointed at himself. "Yes you, please pay attention."

"I just stepped into this school and I'm already in trouble with the Principal," said Chuck as he shook his head. The Principal gave him a look. "Yes, I can hear you. Please continue," yelled Chuck.

"Yes, I can hear you Principal Dean or Doctor Dean, please. We need to be professional. Now follow me, please and let me show you our new computer lab."

"D & D Dungeons and Dragons... I could have a good time here," said Chuck. The Principal turned back and looked at him. He raised his hands and looked innocent.

"Chuck please, you don't want to get Sam in trouble on her first day. Even though technically this isn't her first day."

"Shush, can you two hold it down. I'm trying to listen to what Doctor Dean has to say," said the woman in the fur stole. Sarah found her right in front of them. "I'm sorry Principal Dean, can you please repeat? I'm having a hard time hearing over other conversations."

"Why you..." said Sarah as she turned red. Her first thought was to grab the stole around her neck and strangle her with it but Chuck stepped in between.

"Oh, it's you again," said Principal Dean as she looked at Chuck. He just smiled and waved back as she frowned. "As I was saying we have to thank Marleen Buckmiller for her family's kind donation that made the purchase of these computers possible."

"It was nothing," said the woman in the stole as she basked in the spotlight. "Really, it was nothing worthy of mentioning. Afterwards, you can thank me individually if you like. It was a large sum of money but I convinced Daddy we needed to help the poor children."

"You and his tax lawyers that was a sizable deduction and helping the poor children... you mean like your own kid who's attending school here. And that's a nice fur lady. Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking out loud. D & D you were saying?"

"Thank you," whispered Sarah in Chuck's ear.

[Like father like daughter meanwhile on the playground]

Sam went outside to the playground with the other children. Once outside Mrs. Martin turned them loose to play while she took a seat on a bench under a tree in the shade.

"You kids go play and stay out of trouble while I stay here," she said as she checked her watch then pulled out her phone.

"My name is Maria, do you want to play with me," said a little Latino girl. Sam nodded then they headed over to the slides.

"Sure, my name is Sam. I guess we're in class together," said Sam as they headed over together. At the slides was another little boy standing by himself.

"I'm Sam and this is Maria. Do you want to play with us?" The boy nodded but didn't say a word. They started sliding and playing when the older kids came over.

"Hey, you half pints," said one of the boys. "If you want to play on the equipment you have to pay a usage toll." Sam had seen them going from group to group of kids before and now they were here bothering them.

"Look, we don't want any trouble so just leave us alone," said Sam. "If you don't, I'll go tell the teacher what you just told us."

"Oh, you are, are you? You have to be able to reach her before you can report us," said the one boy as he got in front of Sam.

"Le… ave h…er a…lone," said the little boy stuttering who had been playing with them as he shoved the older boy away from Sam. "G…o a…way."

"Wh…at do…o we have here," said the one boy as he mocked the little boy. "Come on let's here you speak some more. Listen to him isn't he funny."

"You leave him alone," said Sam. She'd had about as much as she could take and then some. "I'm warning you now. Leave us alone or…"

"Or what half pint," said another one of the boys as he grabbed her by the blouse. "I think we're going to have to teach you a lesson."

"Not before I teach you one," said Sam. She followed Casey's instruction covering the boy's hand with her right hand then turned extending the boy's arm and twisted it locking it at the elbow. She continued around taking the boy to the ground in an Aikido move.

"Why you little…," said the other boy as he grabbed her from behind in a bear hug. Sam stomped his foot breaking his hold then raise her leg up landing a chicken kick where it hurt. Then as he doubled over she delivered an elbow in his face. His nose made a cracking sound as it started to bleed.

The last boy came straight at her but she was ready and didn't hesitate landing a kick square following the 'V' between his legs straight up. The boy double over and dropped on the ground rolling in pain.

Mrs. Martin looked over at the group near the slides but was too busy with her phone to care. She believed that the kids should learn to take care of their own problems and that would help them learn how to resolve their future problems. However, when she saw Sam take out the three older boys in short work. She knew she was going to be challenged to justify why she hadn't done anything.

"All of you come with me right now," she yelled. "Come with me right now. We're going to the Principal's office and you little girl are going to have to explain yourself."

"It..t wa…sn't her…r fault. Th…ey st…arted it," said the little boy as he shuttered even more. But Mrs. Martin called on one of the teacher aids then marched them down to the offices.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Major got off the phone with Casey then tried to reach the General himself. But he got the same thing an automatic message that said, 'The number you're trying to reach is unreachable at this time. Please try again later.' He could kick himself for not making sure the General took a sat phone with her but Roan had talked him out of it.

"Crap," said the Major as he dialed Agent Marley putting him on speaker while he tried to use the General's GPS signal to track her down. "This is the Director's office calling Agent Marley. I'm trying to contact the General but I'm not getting through."

"If you're using her cellphone you're not going to reach her. The boat she's on with Agent Roan set sail at dawn this morning local and by now they're too far from any cell tower to be reached."

"We have a creditable threat risk assessment that says the General and Roan are in imminent danger. I need for you to secure both of them. I'm trying to ping her GPS chip in her phone to locate her current position," said the Major as one of the men in the van shook his head. "But that doesn't seem to be working either."

"I'll contact the coast guard here then we can send out a search party but since the Navy closed down Roosevelt Roads we don't have many ships in the vicinity. I'll try to get a chopper up too but the Caribbean is a big sea and then there's..."

"I don't want to hear anything about the Bermuda triangle. Just get hot on this and have something for the Acting Director when she calls. I'm going to brief her now so you'd better have something ready because she'll be calling you shortly wanting to know what you've done."

"I'll be on this as soon as I get off the horn with you but I can't manufacture data. I'll do what I can do but they've got a good jump on us."

"Well unless you want to join the Wailers and brush off your rendition of 'No Woman, No Cry', you'd better get hot because she'll want results and believe me she'll get rid of anyone she doesn't think is producing."

"Then I need to get off this line," said Marley. He hung up leaving the Major holding his phone in his hand and just when he was about to call Marley back he got another bit of bad news.

"Sir, the NSA just called and said they couldn't get the bird we wanted into position until late this evening or early tomorrow. The bird they have in the area is down for maintenance for the next twenty-four hours so they're going to have to move another one over and that will take time."

"Don't they realize we may not have time. Okay, keep me abreast of what's going on I'm going inside and grab the Acting Director and Agent Carmichael. I've got my earbud in so I want to be kept abreast as situations develop," said the Major. He didn't wait for the men to answer he just stepped out of the van and walked into the school.

He walked to the school directory posted at the entrance and looked for the First Grade. He remembered on the intel he'd gathered for Mary that was where they were supposed to end the tour. Once he got his bearings he set off for it. Cold chills passed down his spine as he walked towards the classroom. It reminded him of the Air Force Academy and the hazing he'd suffered through.

"So much for becoming a jet jockey," he said to himself as walked down the dark hallways. Finally, he heard voices as he approached a closed door. Opening it he found a classroom full of adults talking to each other but looking around he didn't see Mary, Chuck or Sarah.

"Excuse me," he said. "I'm looking for... Mary Bartowski or Chuck... I mean Charles Bartowski. Has anyone seen them?"

"Why are they wanted by the government too? I knew there was something wrong with them," said one of the women which started tongues wagging again.

"No, I just need to talk to them. It's important... a matter of national security."

"They're all in the Principal's office if you want them. You wouldn't tell us the truth anyway, would you?" said one woman. The Major just turned and left. "See, I told you something was off with them."

"Geez, school hasn't even begun and they're already in the Principal's office," said the Major as his phone rang. It was Casey. "Colonel, I haven't gotten to the Acting Director yet. I'm on my way right now. ... I know and Chuck is with her. They're all in the Principal's office. I'll call you back I've got to go," said the Major as he saw people standing outside the offices up ahead of him.


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own Chuck

Sarah sat in a chair across from the Principal's desk holding Bunny with Chuck and Mary standing behind her and Sam next to her. On the other side of the room Marleen sat in a chair with the three boys beside her. Behind them were the parents of the other children involved along with Mrs. Martin their teacher who explained what she did and didn't see.

"I looked over and saw the three boys with a group of children at the slides then I looked away and when I looked back I saw this little girl standing over those three those three boys on the ground. So I rounded everyone up and brought them here to you."

"Then you didn't see the actual altercation just the result," said Doctor Dean as she tried to get down to the bottom of what had happened or so it seemed.

"I don't know if there was one. I looked away for just a few seconds watching the other children then looked back and the deed was done."

"See my poor Baby and his friends were assaulted by that she beast. We're going straight to the hospital from here then to our lawyers."

"Just hold on a minute," said Sarah getting angry. "My daughter is no she beast and I bet if I check the browser history on Ms. Martin's phone I'll find out what she was really doing instead of watching the children. We haven't heard the other children tell what happened so let's not jump to conclusions."

"What? You're going to listen to what an obviously undocumented immigrant's child has to say and let's not talk about that poor boy who's as obviously mentally challenged."

"He just stutters when he talks that doesn't mean anything," said Sam as she turned red in her face. "And don't insult him. He's my friend and so is Maria."

"I see you've got a temper," said the Principal as she looked up at Chuck and Sarah. "Mrs. Martin is a competent teacher and if she says..."

"What she said is not doubted," said Chuck. "What we're saying is she hasn't told us the whole story. If you want to get lawyers involved then I want her phone impounded for evidence before she can get rid of it."

"I can't do that. This isn't a court of law and as I was trying to say if this is what Mrs. Martin saw then I'm afraid I have to side with her."

"Then I'll impound it," said Chuck as he dropped his Homeland Security badge on her desk. "I'm also going to want all the security footage from your CCTV cameras that cover the playground."

"I'm sorry... but... well you see the cameras are for show. We didn't have the funding to complete the installation and as soon as we get more money then..."

"But you completed the computer lab. You realize if you had cut two computers you could've installed the cameras around the perimeter."

"That funding was earmarked by Marleen's husband for the computer lab. We had to use it for that or give back the money."

"Wait a minute, just hold it a minute. Did you bid out the contract or was there a sole source stipulation in the donation," said Chuck as a man walked in.

"What's going on here," said the man. "Marleen, what's going on? Why did you call and tell me to come down here? You said our son was attacked by who?"

"You mean by whom," said Chuck. "I'm going to be sending people down here to have a look at that donation paperwork."

"That she beast over there attacked our son and now her father is questioning your kind donation. I want you to do something."

"I think we're getting off track here," said Doctor Dean. "You can't wave a badge and throw up some sort of smoke screen thinking that will get your daughter off the hook."

"I don't but what I do recognize is a money laundering scheme. Frank here makes a donation and I'm sure it was a nice one. However, in the donation he requires you to outsource the purchase of the equipment from a specific provider who happens to be his friend. That provider gives you a cheaper product costing much less than the donation but he bills you for the full amount. Frank and his friend split the profit then he uses the donation also as a tax write-off."

"Frank tell him he doesn't know what he's talking about," said Marleen then she looked at Chuck. "How do you know my husband's first name?"

"Shut up Marleen," said Frank. "I'm sure this is just some big mistake. I mean kids will be kids and a little dust up is normal."

"What are you saying Frank? You know where that little animal hit your boy? Well, let's say there might not be any little Frankies."

"Some people oughtn't reproduce," said Mary. Everyone looked at her. "Think about. If Hitler's parents hadn't had Hitler would that have been a bad thing? And what about Stalin's or Mao's?"

"That may be true but they didn't attend Barnum Elementary School and got into a fight. I'm going to suspend your daughter and your son as well as his friends for a week. School for them will begin a week from Monday. That's my final word."

"But I'd planned on being in university by then, and Medical school the week after that," said Sam. "This is a load of crap."

"Keep it up and we can make it two for you," said Dr. Dean. "You have a discipline problem young lady. But we can take care of that."

"If we find out you knew about Frank's scheme that's collusion and you'll have a bigger problem. But that will be taken care of in eight to ten years with good behavior," said Sarah as she got up. Just then the Major came busting into the office.

"Ma'am, something has come up and we need you outside. Agents Carmichael, we need both of you too. The Colonel has found something."

They turned around and started to leave as Doctor Dean and everyone looked at each other wondering what was going on but Chuck stopped at the door.

"I need to tell you before we go that the Major and what he just said cannot be repeated to anyone. If you do you will be prosecuted under that patriot act. Best case scenario you'll spend time in prison worst case... well let's just say you wouldn't want that."

"Come on Chuck," said the Major. "Don't worry about them. We're going to gas the whole building with X-13 when we get outside."

"That stuff can't be good for you and it won't work. How are you going to explain to them why they all forgot a day?"

"They'll all wake up in hospital where they will be told the police busted a meth lab down the street which was vented down the storm drain that passed under the school. The fumes came up in the school and caused everyone to black out. The police found them after they busted the lab just in time but one side effect was memory lose."

"Okay, that just might work. Now what did Casey find out? I assume it has to do with the algorithm I left running on the main frame."

"Yes, he found a link between the General, Roan and the other General," said the Major. "I mean Generals, Fry and Beckman and Roan."

"Too many 'ands' and too many 'generals'," said Chuck as they reached the van. Sarah stopped outside with Bunny and Sam. "You can bring them inside."

"No, I think it's better if we wait out here. You can brief me once you're done inside," said Sarah as she looked down at Sam.

"Oh, okay, but if you want to come inside just knock on the side and I'll open the door. Sam, I want you to know I'm not angry with you. You took up for your friends and that took courage. In the past I got myself sent to the principal's office more than once for taking up for mine."

"You're taking about Morgan. I heard some of the stories from Morgan," she said as Chuck gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Will you get inside and close the door," yelled Mary. Chuck smiled at both of them then gave Sarah a kiss then climbed inside closing the door behind him.

"That being said I want to know exactly what happened and who trained you to take on those boys. I know I didn't and I don't think your father did so who was it? That's leaves Mary or... yes, Casey," said Sarah as she remembered how tired and sore Sam was the other day. "Just tossing the ball around."

"Please, it wasn't his fault. I asked him to teach me. You wouldn't let me take my hammer and I don't want to be a victim."

"Sweetie, I don't want that for you either. You could've come to me and I would've helped you. If you want to train and are serious about it then I'll teach you," said Sarah as she put her free arm around Sam. She wanted to tell Sam the first rule in getting even was not to get caught but she wasn't sure Chuck would agree with her.

"School isn't what I thought it would be," said Sam. "So what happens now, do I start on Monday or a week from Monday. I've got my timetable."

"I think we need to find another school for you. If your father goes through with his threat then this one will be closed down by the police and local school board until the investigate is over. Marleen might even have to sell her stole and that Jaguar which will be a shame considering that body damage will depreciate it."

"But what about Maria and my other friend? What will happen to them?" said Sam. Sarah didn't have the heart to tell her that after they were gassed they wouldn't remember her.

"Don't worry about them. I'm sure everything will work out for them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was getting dark in the Caribbean and the Annabel Lee was making good headway but as night set in the cooling air and warm water caused a mist that formed on one of the islands then rolled out to sea. However, what was mist quickly had become fog. This was a concern for Tory since their radio and radar was down. He set lookouts forward and aft then dug out his handheld foghorn. He started sounding it at half hour intervals.

"What's going on? Is something wrong," said Diane as she and Roan popped their heads topside and looked around.

"Yeah, What's up with all the racket? And where did all this fog come from? It's actually a little nippy makes me want a drink."

"Yes, this can happen out at sea. Land cools faster than the sea so that causes the nice costal breezes but it also causes fog to form and blows it out to sea making these fogbanks which is what we're in right now. Normally that wouldn't be a problem but our radar is out of order so I'm being a little cautious. The last thing we want is to bump into someone."

"Like an iceberg," said Roan. "We wouldn't want to be like the Titanic or that Italian cruise ship. What was its name... Oh, yes, the Costa Concordia and I think I remember it ran into an island or something like that. How do islands suddenly appear?"

"Well, we're far from land so there's little chance of us ending up like her and there are no icebergs this far south so you can rule that out. Please, it would be better if you went below and stayed there until we sail out of this bank. With visibility this poor it would be safer for you if you stayed below decks. In weather like this you can't see your hand in front of you so it would be easy to trip over something..."

"And if you go overboard in this it would be difficult for us to find you," said Spike. "I went below looking for you but you weren't there. I'd like it if you put on these life vests and kept them on. There's an emergency light that activates with contact of salt water and a whistle for you to blow so we can find you if the worse comes to worst."

"That's right and you should've been given that as soon as you came onboard but it's especially important that you wear them now."

"Here let me help you put these on," said Spike as he fit the one over Diane's head then checked the straps to make sure it was snug. After he put Diane's on he did the same for Roan. "I heard the Skipper ask you to go down below. If you follow me I'll take you down and I think Spud is putting together cocktails to serve in your cabin."

"Maybe he could use a hand," said Roan. "I'm a little bit of an expert when it comes to mixology but maybe I could learn something from him."

"Spike, do me a favor once you take our passengers down below turn them over to Spud then come right back up. I want to talk to you."

"Sure thing Skipper," said Spike. Roan wondered if Spike wasn't in trouble for not giving them their life vests as soon as they pulled out. Diane read Roan's mind and nudged him after they went down the ladder to the main deck.

"Don't interfere with the Skipper and his command," she whispered. Roan looked at her puzzled but he waited until Spike left.

"Spud, is through there and you know the way to your cabin from here. I really need to get back up to the wheel house and to see what the Skipper wants."

"Sure we can see our way from here and thanks for the vests. Now I can take a bath and not worry if I'm going to drown." Beckman jabbed Roan in the side. "Ouch!"

"What he means is simply thanks for the vests," said Diane then they watched and waited for Spike to leave. Roan rubbed his side.

"Ouch that really hurt. What did I do? I just thanked him for the vests. What's wrong with that? You did the same thing."

"Without the joke at the end about being safe in the bathtub. The guy is probably going to be chewed out because he gave us these late and you make a joke about it."

"Who says I was joking? I can drink in my bathtub now and not have to worry about passing out and drowning. Come on I want to see how Spud makes these cocktails. I can guess the principal ingredient is rum but I want to see what he puts with it."

"I bet you do. But what happens if he doesn't want to share?"

"Oh, he will. If nothing else out of professional courtesy."

"What from one alcoholic to another?"

[Meanwhile back in the wheelhouse]

"I know I should've handed out those vests as soon as they got onboard but I was busy doing other things like the inventory you asked for of provisions."

"What? No, that's not why I wanted you to come back up here. I'd like for you to stay here with me and keep watch for a moment. I keep thinking I'm seeing lights in the fog but then they disappear."

"I know you don't want to hear this but it was around here that my boat was boarded," said Spike but Troy cut him off.

"I don't want to hear anything about this being you know who has come back from the grave. That's just an old wives' tale and it will just agitate the men."

"Are you sure it will only be the men that will get agitated? If you think it is just a folktale then why don't you say his name? Or are you afraid that it really could be him and I was right all along."

"Look over there," said Troy ignoring what Spike had said. "Look off there off the port bow do you see that," he said as he pointed off into the fog.

"No this can't be happening again. We need to get out of here," said Spike as he engaged the diesel engine. But the lights through fog grew brighter and brighter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Over on the other boat]

Luiz had been playing cat and mouse with the Annabel Lee all day. He kept them in sight close enough to pounce at the right moment but they wanted to wait until night fall. The area the Annabel Lee was sailing through was noted for dense evening fog so it was agreed that would be the time when they boarded and as soon as the mist started rolling in Luiz knew that the time to jump was rapidly approaching.

"Okay, everyone in costume," ordered Luiz. Donna Rosenda watched as her son and his gang of thugs changed into pirate costumes.

"Remember, I want the Americans unharmed and brought back onboard. They're going to be my guest at the villa."

"Yes Mom," said Luiz. "everyone knows but what about the Annabel Lee? What do you want us to do with it? and do we bring our man back with us?"

"Boating is a hazardous activity and accidents happen all the time. Secure their crew below then send them to meet their maker." Luiz nodded then started getting his boarding part ready.

"Okay, everyone gather around and listen up," said Luiz as his motley crew drew near him. "This is what we're going to do. As soon as the fog gets thick we'll make our move. I want our boat brought in close then blind them with our search lights. While they're looking at our lights the rest of you will board them with me using the Zodiacs. We'll go out then circle around coming in on the opposite side fast cutting our engines before they hear us then we'll let out forward movement bring us in. They won't know we're there until they see us on deck."

"Very smart," said Donna Rosenda as she stood next to her son. "They'll think Black Bart has returned from the grave."

"That's the idea. I'm glad you approve Mom," said Luiz. "Now if you don't mind we need to put the Zodiacs in the water. Okay, everyone needs to get in position."

"Just remember why we're doing this. This is for your father and after this is over he can finally rest in peace."

"Yes, I know Mom," said Luiz then he climbed down into the motor raft. But he couldn't help wonder who was going to be at peace after this, his dead father or his mother. However, there was not the time to think.

"Okay cast off and let's start circling them. Their radar is down and in this fog, they won't be able see us," said Luiz as the trap was set now and they were ready to take their prey. He radioed back to their boat to see where they were in relation to their target.

"We're in position now, cut the motor," said Luiz. This took a lot of faith because the Annabel Lee was nowhere in sight. There was a low cheer when they heard the foghorn ahead of them.

"Okay, we've done this before. Get ready to those lines over and tie us off then everyone one onboard with me. Remember we need to take those Americans unharmed. They should be down in the guest cabin. Everyone else... well we don't have to be as nice. Get them all down into the machine room. We'll lock them in there."

"What do you want us to do with this?" said one of the men as he picked up a crate they'd loaded. "We can just toss this over."

"Will you please put that down gently. There's enough C-4 in that to blow us pieces. That gets hand carried over and no tossing it," he said as the outline of the ship came into sight.

"Here we go. Hit them with the search lights," radioed Luiz. In an instant, it seemed like day suddenly broke as a blinding light suddenly shone on the Annabel Lee. They heard scared voices as they came along side and the sound of their diesel engines starting to kick in.

"Get those lines over in a hurry. Two of you get down to the engine room and kill that diesel before they make a break for it. Remember what I said about the Americans. Donna Rosenda wants them taken without a scratch. Now let's go."

Luiz and his men were onboard in seconds screaming like banshee warriors striking terror in the crew of the Annabel Lee. Taking the boat was like a walk in the park for Luiz and his men.

"We've found the Americans and took them to the Zodiac. The crew is all locked up with their Skipper in the engine room like you wanted."

"Good, let me set the bomb then let's get out of here. Did any of the crew say he was with us or asked for special treatment?" but before the man could answer Luiz got called via radio form their boat.

"You mother wants you to get out of there now. A Coast Guard cutter just appeared on our radar and they're heading this way."

"I can't leave now I still need to place the bomb and set the timer. After that we can leave," said Luiz as he looked at his watch. "I just need ten minutes."

"You don't have ten minutes and Donna Rosenda wants you guys out of there now. She doesn't want to risk losing your cargo."

"Roger that," said Luiz as he cursed. "Mom and her precious revenge is going to be our fall. Okay everyone out of here and back in the Zodiacs," he said as he set off a couple of flares tossing them below decks. "That should keep the Coast Guard busy."


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own Chuck

[On the Annabel Lee just before she was boarded by the pirates]

Roan and the General were in their cabin now after Roan and Spud had mixed more than a few cocktails and sampled them all. Diane had mainly watched and ate the fruit out of a bowl they used for garnish. But Roan was determined to make the perfect Hurricane and he wanted her to be his Guinea Pig. However, after a number of tries Diane was ready to call it a night.

"You can stay here and keep on trying but I'm calling it a night. I'm tired and sleepy and I want to get up early tomorrow to see the sunrise."

"Well Spud it looks like I'm going to have to call it a night too. We can do this another time but I think I know where my problem is. I'm using too much fruit juice and Grenadine that's watering down the rum."

"Too much what? Already no one can go near that with an open flame. I can smell the rum in it from across the room," said Diane. "You've had too many that's your problem. You can't smell or taste anymore."

"You know she could be right," said Spud as he looked at his watch. "Do you need me to take you to your cabin?"

"Why are you looking at your watch? Do you have someplace to be," said Roan as he smiled. "No, we don't need any help I pride myself on always being able to navigate myself to bed."

"Just that bed might not be your own," said Diane. "Come on I want to take off my makeup then go to sleep. You hear me. I said I want to go to sleep and nothing else."

"Yes, oh Captain, my Captain, said Roan. "Lead on and I shall follow. Goodnight Spud, I'll see you in the morning."

Roan and the General went down a ladder then forward to the guest berthing then to their cabin. They went inside and as soon as they entered Roan took off his bow tied, undid his jacket then dropped on the bed.

"Come here and lie next to me," he said as he patted her side of the bed with his hand smiling at her.

"Now with that look in your eyes," said Diane. "I told you I was tired and I wanted to go to sleep. If you have other ideas you should've stopped after the first Hurricane. Now roll over and go to sleep but only after you take your shoes off."

"Oh Diane, maybe you're right," said Roan but as he started to take his shoes off there was a knock at the cabin door but Roan wasn't moving.

"Just stay there and let me get that," said Diane as she walked across the room to the door. When she opened it she found two drinks on a tray outside with a note that said try these.

"It looks like Spud is trying to show you up," said Diane as she brought the tray with the two drinks over. She sat them on the bed and handed Roan one.

"I hate to let good alcohol go to waste and we're not doing anything so bottoms up," he said. "Not bad but it's got a funny after taste... almost like medicine. What do you think? Try it."

"Okay, but only for you. Yes, an odd metallic taste like..." That was all Diane got out. The next thing she knew she was on a Zodiac speeding away from the Annabel Lee across open water. She felt a little cold with saltwater mist hitting her face and the strong smell of sea but that was just for a little while until she passed out again.

"We have the targets onboard with us and are coming back aboard," radioed Luiz as he looked at Diane and Roan lying in the back of the Zodiac.

The USCGC _Mohawk_ (WMEC-913) cut through the fog searching for the Annabel Lee. The 270-foot cutter routinely patrolled the waters around the Keys where she was homeported. However, it's latest mission brought her down to Puerto Rico and in time to be called into service by Agent Marley who was on the bridge with the CO and XO.

"When we find our vessel their going to have some explaining to do," said the Skipper as he looked out at the fog bank that was surrounding them. "According to law they should have a class B transponder."

"You think they sailed this way? It seems to be a little off their original chartered course," said Marley as he strained to see out but the fog was closing in quickly.

"This is a hunch but we know from the chopper that they didn't sail the route they filed. However, this isn't that far off course and…" But the old man didn't have a chance to finish.

"Sir, we've got something on the radar. It looks like there are two unidentified vessels dead ahead of us. One is stationary while the other vessel is sailing away from us but neither have transponders active."

"I don't like this. We've had reports of pirates operating in these waters. Sound General Quarters and take us to the stationary target. I want lookouts to keep their eyes peeled," said the Skipper. "Also try to keep track of where that other vessel is heading. We might have to give her pursuit that could be the pirates we've been looking for."

"You mean Black Bart," said Marley. The Skipper gave him a look. "I'm sorry but on Saint Thomas he's the talk of the town even if they don't mention him by name."

"Well unless Black Bart has motorized his galley, I think we're looking for some modern-day pirates. Although there's a lot to be said for hanging them in cages at the port and letting the birds pick at their rotting flesh. Something like that would send a message to any would-be pirates."

"And bring back the cat-o'-nine-tails… floggings under the mainmast," said Marley shaking his head. The Skipper just gave he look.

"Sir, we've found her," announced the watch officer pointing at the sailing boat that was coming in sight.

"What's that glow coming from her," said Marley as he began making out the silhouette of the vessel through the fog.

"She's on fire," said the Skipper. "Get a fire party together and prepare to board. Helmsman bring us alongside. XO, you're in charge of the fire party. Tom, don't risk our men when you get over there. If you can put it out fine but if not rescue the crew then get out of there. You'll board when we come alongside then we'll need to pull away in case she blows. Once we're at a safe distance we'll put a boat in the water to pick you and the crew up if necessary.

"Yes sir," said the Lieutenant. "Boats have the fire party muster on the portside with me," he said then disappeared from the bridge. Marley heard the message broadcasted over the ship's 1MC.

"Prepare for boarding… not much different from when Black Bart navigated these waters," said Marley wishing he could join the fire party to have a look around.

"With one major difference, we're trying to keep her afloat," said the Skipper as he picked up a radio. "XO, Tom, I expect a report as soon as you board. Mr. Marley if you want you can ride the boat over. I think you want to have a look see as quickly as you can."

"Yes Sir, I'm going to have to report in and my boss isn't very understanding."

"I think we've all been in a situation like that at one time or another."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was agreed that they need to mobilize and take the investigation to Saint Thomas Island. However, Chuck insisted that this be kept under the radar as much as possible. They all knew that if wind of this got back to DC it wouldn't be long before the Omega Protocol would be put into action. The Omega Protocol dictates a director who has been compromised must be terminated with extreme prejudice in the interest of national security. In practice, each director signed their own death warrant when they took over the office and Beckman was no exception.

"Casey's got our jet gassed up and ready to go," said Chuck as he stepped out of the van with Mary following him.

"Major, you're to go back to DC and make it seem as if everything is business as normal," said Mary. "It's important that no one knows what's gone on. I'll take care of the Cast Guard and our people on Saint Thomas. Be especially careful to General Thomas, Tank has a noise for when things aren't right. You can bring Connie in on this but no one else."

"I can drive you guys to the airport then find Kat and leave the kids with her before I go to Castle," said Sarah. But Mary shook her head.

"No, this is an all hands-on deck mission. Especially, if we're going to make this look like business as usual. I'm sorry but everyone needs to come along and that means even the girls."

"Hold on a minute," said Sarah. "My children aren't a part of the team and I don't want them in harm's way. I think you should agree on this considering everything."

"They won't be I harm's way. I'll see to that and when you and Chuck go out I'll watch them. If there's even the hint of danger I'll make sure they get pulled. But this is the only way to keep this low key."

"As much as I hate to agree with my Mom on this," said Chuck. "But she's right. If we leave the girls here and take everyone else then that will look like we're on mission. However, that being said if I get even a hint that something isn't right the girls are out of there and Mom I mean it. Omega protocol or not I'm not risking them for Beckman. She knew what she was doing when she became director."

"Hold on a moment. What about me? I need to start school," said Sam. "What am I going to do about learning to read? If this keeps up I'll have to get a job that involves a series of hair nets and memorizing flavors."

"However, you'll learn applied mathematics on the job when you try to figure out the volume in small, medium and large," said Chuck. Sam gave him a look.

"What part of not helping don't you understand," said Sam as she gave him a look. But Sarah put her arm around her and hugged her.

"We can find you a school on Saint Thomas but since Chuck and I will be going out investigating Nana Mary will take you."

"Right, of course… that's what I meant," said Mary. "We all have to pitch in here and pull together. Even the Major, he'll get us a list of schools so we'll have one lined up for you before we land."

"Yes ma'am of course," said the Major. He wondered when child care provider was added to his job description. His career was definitely taking a downward turn for the worse.

That was two hours before now they had five and a half hours left on their flight to Saint Thomas and were leaving Texas entering the Gulf of Mexico where they would dip further southeast following the Greater Antilles to Saint Thomas. Sam sat near the window looking out thinking about school with Sarah sitting across from her holding Bunny. Sarah wished she could do something for Sam but everything seemed to be on hold for now. Mary walked back carrying a tablet and sat down next to Sam.

"I think we've solved your school dilemma," said Mary as she sat the tablet in front of her. "The Major's been a busy little beaver and he came up with this. Lockhart Elementary School on Kongens Gade in Saint Thomas. He's working on getting you in as we speak. You'll study English Language, Arts, Math, Science and Social Studies with kids your age."

"But all my supplies are at home," said Sam as she looked at the website. "See there's a list of what I need."

"Don't worry, there's a man getting all that together for you and if you don't have everything the first day we can get it later."

"Mary's right Sweetie," said Sarah. "It's not like you're going to need six glue sticks or twelve sharp pencils the first day. That would be a lot of writing and gluing if you did. Can I see the tablet for a moment," said Sarah as she looked over the school's website. They were really going to owe the Major a big favor because this was way over above and beyond not to mention the agent who was having to get all these supplies together.

"Look here," said Sarah as she turned the tablet around for Sam to look. "See here. You'll be arriving in time for their Sundae Funday."

"If that means ice cream sign me up. Maybe this won't be that bad after all and I'll get to make more friends. But this time I want them to remember me. Not like what happened with Maria and… crap, I never found out what that other little boy's name was."

"Maybe we should begin school with trying not to say crap every other word," said Mary as she looked over at Sarah.

"I know other words but you won't like them. Mommy tells me I shouldn't repeat what Uncle Casey says," said Sam as she smiled. "But I hear him use them all the time."

"You can forget the words you hear Uncle Casey use unless you want another vacation from school," said Sarah. "I know you want to defend your friends but can we try not to get into any dust ups the first day."

"Like mother like daughter," said Mary as she looked up at Chuck walking back. "You've got a face that tells me you've got something to say that I won't like. You had that same face when you told me about breaking my necklace."

"I was a kid then and you could've told me you weren't mad at me. That cost me hours of therapy before realizing I was just a kid back then."

"And yet here we are talking about it. I hope that's not why you came back here to talk to me. There are more important things we need to deal with."

"No that's not why I came back here even though we should address the elephant in the room. But no that's not why I'm here. I just got off the horn with Agent Marley… no kin to Bob by the way."

"Dude, that's an old joke," said Morgan walking past him with two cups of coffee. "Excuse me, I'm taking this to Alex."

"Can we get back on topic here? Charles please try not to get distracted," said Mary. "Okay, so you talked to Marley and what did he have to say?

"I'm not… I'm… well never mind. Marley said he'd been in touch with the Coast Guard and was on one of their cutters retracing the course the General's boat sailed to try and find her. He also said the General's boat wasn't answering up on the radio and either they didn't have a transponder or something happened to it because no one was picking up its signal."

"I'm beginning to think more and more that we might be too late. Maybe I should initiate the Omega protocol."

"No, not yet… at least not until we know more. If you do and the General is stranded somewhere someone could…" Chuck started to say but saw Sam looking at him with eyes wide open. "Well, you know what I mean. I know it doesn't look good but we need to pursue all avenues before we give up and that's what Omega is giving up."

"I'll take that under consideration but ultimately I'm the one who's got to make that call. But maybe you're right, it's too early just yet. However, it won't be long before the vultures who want this job start circling."

Sarah wondered if Mary included herself in that flock of carrion eaters but for once she held her tongue. But filed it away for future use.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the Coast Guard Cutter Mohawk, the away party reported back that they'd found the crew locked in the engine room and were helping them putting out two fires. However, everything came to a stop when an ordinance was discovered on the boat. The XO wanted to get everyone off the boat immediately but Troy wanted to finish putting out the fires.

"We need to get everyone off this boat now. We don't know what kind of bomb we're dealing with and for all we know it could have some sort of delayed detonation."

"I don't think so," said Troy. "They wanted to sink us while we were locked below but you showed up faster than they anticipated that's why they started the fires.

As the two argued a small boat pulled up alongside bringing Agent Marley onboard. He boarded and went to have a look at the device.

"Okay, I think I can take care of this," he said as he studied it. "I don't see any liquid mercury fuses but they could be buried inside." He took out of his pocket a switchblade knife and slowly cut the C-4 in half.

"Should you really be doing that? Won't that make it go off?" said Tory as Marley continued to cut until half the block was cut then he removed it.

"This is military grade C-4… plastic explosive in laymen's terms. It needs a detonator to set it off and we've just reduced the power of the explosion by half."

"Why don't you just cut the detonator? Won't that deactivate it? Then we can toss it over the side and be done with it."

"I want to try to keep it as intact as possible to check it for fingerprints and DNA," said Marley as he quartered what was left of the C-4. "If I'm lucky I'll find something that will tell me who made this thing."

"But I doubt if they left anything you can trace in it. It would be safer for everyone if you just tossed it over the side."

"People who work with explosives and want to continue to work with them don't wear gloves. You can't feel what you're doing and explosives aren't very forgiving. But if it's because ghosts don't leave fingerprints or DNA I'd have to ask you since when did ghosts go in the bomb making business and where did they get their C-4? This isn't a keg of gunpowder."

"I didn't mean that but the people that board my boat certainly looked like pirates complete with cutlasses…"

"Yeah and some of them had flintlock pistols," said Spike. "I tell you they were the same people who boarded my boat. When are you people going to do something about this," he said looking at Tom.

"About what? If you're talking about catching these pirates that's why we're here but if you're talking about rounding up Black Bart and his crew that's the job of an exorcist."

"Okay there we go. I've removed enough C-4 to expose the blasting cap. Now comes the delicate part. I need to free it from the rest of the C-4," said Marley as he slowly pulled on the blasting cap sideways. The C-4 was like putty at first it didn't want to let go but Marley worked it slowly until it was free.

"Done," he said as he sat the last of the C-4 aside. However, just as he was finishing up he noticed a cell phone that was hidden under the C-4. Suddenly, the dial on the phone lit up.

"Crap, it's going to blow," Marley said as he pulled Troy and Tom back tossing a blanket lying nearby over it. The blasting cap made a loud pop but the blanket kept it from sending any shrapnel from flying back at them.

"That was a close one," said Tom as Marley inspected what was left under the blanket. Troy just shook his head.

"Maybe we should've tossed it over the side like I first suggested. If this had happened earlier we wouldn't be here right not."

"But it didn't," said Marley. "Now I need to inspect your passenger's cabin and for the time remaining that it will be off limits to everyone even for yourself. We need to bring this boat back in port where I can get my people onboard to have a look at it."

"You're not impounding my boat, are you?" said Troy. "This is my livelihood. What kind of cruise service can I operate without a boat?"

"That's not my problem," said Marley. "Right now this is my crime scene and I'm going to need to interview every member of your crew as well as yourself. Starting with why your radio and transponder were working."

"The transponder should be working or at least I thought it was. The radio and radar crapped out the day we pulled out. Spike and I were going to have a look at it and if we couldn't fix them I was going to have them looked at the next port we pulled into.

"That's right, and by the way my name really isn't Spike but Henry Jackson. I'm the acting first mate but this is just like what happened on my boat. You see my boat's in the impound yards because I told everyone that… well the same person boarded my boat and robbed me. However, now with this robbery do you think my boat can be released?"

"That would be up to the court that impounded it but I think you could make a pitch to have it released. I've sailed around here long enough to know the legend of Black Bart but that's all it is just a story. The person who boarded your boat was flesh and blood. Ghosts don't need supplies…"

"Nor do they plant C-4," added Marley as he wrote in his note book the serial numbers off the C-4. "Now can I see your passenger's cabin."

"Who were these people he kidnapped? We figured out they were some sort of Federal Agents but Black Bart's never kidnapped anyone before… well not since he's come back."

"Yes, I'm sure… okay, Skipper, I need to see that cabin now and I'm going to need all the keys to it," Marley said.

"Just follow me," said Tory as he led him away.


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own Chuck

Troy took Marley to the cabin walking him down one deck then forward. The door to the cabin was open and when they walked inside Marley noticed that everything was in order. Maybe too much in order because there were no signs of a struggle. It looked as if the General and Roan had gone with their captures without a fight which considering the General's reputation just didn't sit right.

"I'll get you the rest of the keys in a bit," said Troy as he handed Marley the key he had. "I need to get photos taken of the fire damage while it's fresh for the insurance then get a tow line rigged with the Coast Guard cutter so they can pull us back to port. The bastards screwed up our diesel motor before they left. We could return under sails but I don't think you want to wait around."

"You can have someone bring me the keys later and no we don't want to wait around. There's a team flying in as we speak that will take charge."

"Well if there's nothing else, I need to go back and see that Lieutenant," said Troy as he turned and started to leave.

"Wait a moment," said Marley as he looked around the cabin. "I'm going to need to interview all your personnel. I can do that here but give me some time to process the cabin first. I'll start with the guy you send with the keys then work my way through the rest of the crew."

"I hope you don't think any of my men had anything to do with this. We would've all died if the ship had sunk or that bomb had gone off."

"I just need to get their statements. Who knows someone might have seen something that can help us track down these people and not know it. I'm just following routine protocol… unless there's something else you want to tell me?"

"No, no I've told you everything I know. Okay, you can interview the crew just as long as it doesn't interfere with their work," said Tory as he looked at Marley in the eyes. "I'm still the skipper onboard this vessel."

"You're the skipper… at least for now," said Marley. Troy wanted to ask what he meant by that but Marley's sat phone started to ring. "I'm sorry I need to take this in private," he said as he basically gave Troy the bums rush out the door then closed it behind him.

"Agent Marley here," he said as he answered the phone. … Agent Carmichael… okay Chuck. I'm onboard the Annabel Lee but we got here too late. The General and Agent Montgomery were grabbed just before we got here. I'm in their cabin now but something does seem right here. … Okay, let me put this call on speaker so I can have both hands free."

"Yes, by all means," said Chuck. "This might save us some time. What is it about the cabin that you don't think is right? Describe it to me."

"Well, it's the cabin itself… I mean from the General's reputation I don't see her as the type to go without a fight but the room is in perfect order. Agent Montgomery's white dinner jacket is draped over the back of a chair and his bowtie is on the bed. I've got the General's handbag here and it's still got her service weapon in it," said Marley as he pulled the clip then cocked the slide back to inspect the chamber. He held it up to his nose to smell inside.

"It's got a full clip and I disengaged the safety to check the chamber. There was one round in it but the weapon hasn't been fired for a while. I don't get it. It's as if they voluntarily went with their captures."

"No, you're right, it doesn't make sense. You need to check the room with a UV light then take samples of all the stains you find."

"Do I have to do the bed? There are just somethings that are best left in the dark," said Marley. "Wait what's this?"

"What'd you just find," asked Chuck. Marley had been walking around the bed when he stepped on something that made a crunching noise.

"It looks like a piece of a glass. I'm bagging it," he said as he got down and inspected round the edges of the bed. "I've got more glass."

"Bag it all and take photos of the room then send them to me. We'll be on the pier waiting for you when you arrive. I assume the crew was locked away after the boat was taken."

"Yes, according to the Skipper the boat was boarded by men dressed up as pirates complete with cutlasses and flintlocks."

"They'd would hardly be a match against Beckman's Beretta or Roan's Walther PPK. I think they were probably drugged and I think that will be confirmed once we've tested that glass you found. It probably comes from a drinking glass that got knocked over."

"That makes me feel better about using the UV light. But there's not enough shards here for two glasses. Someone had to have come in and tried to cleaned up."

"Trying to remove evidence most likely… As soon as you can start interviewing the crew ask them if they were all herded together at the same time or if they were brought together one by one. Then find out who was the first one to go check on their passengers once they were freed."

"The pirates started two fires before they left so the crew with the Coast Guard boarding party had to hustle to put them out. I don't think they even realized the passengers were gone until later."

"I bet someone did and you'll find out someone was missing when they were putting out the fires. As each one to write down the names of the people they worked with to put out the fire. Two fires so you'll have two lists and when you're done compare them to the crew manifest. I bet one name will be missing. Send me a copy of that manifest and I'll start a background check on everyone."

"I think we've come to the same conclusion. The transponder just happened to stop working along with the radar and radio. What are the odds of that happening all at once?"

"Slim to none… no, I think you're right. You've got a mole onboard. Do your interviews but be careful if our mole finds out we're looking for him he could go on the offensive and do something stupid."

"But he's got to realize that his friends just tried to kill him. I was about to tell you that I deactivated a bomb they left…," said Marley then paused. A sudden thought hit him what if he'd accidently set it off when he removed the last of the C-4.

"Bob, you were saying," said Chuck. "You said they left a bomb. I don't suppose they left behind a burning fuse in powder keg?"

"No, it was a little more modern. A pound of C-4 with a detonator attached to a cellphone. I removed the C-4 then the blasting cap exploded."

"That doesn't sound very much like something a pirate like Black Bart would've used," said Chuck. Marley was silent. "What is it?"

"How do you know about Black Bart? Who told you that was who they think boarded this boat? I certainly didn't."

"It's called doing my homework," said Chuck. He couldn't tell Marley he'd flashed on Pirates of the Caribbean then eliminated Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp. "I need to get off the line with you so you can get those interviews started. Don't forget to send me that crew manifest and those photos. We'll meet you as soon as you pull in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck got off the horn with Marley then sat back in the co-pilot's chair staring out into the dark horizon. Casey glanced over at him then back at the instrument panel as he waited for Chuck to say something but after a while it was evident that he wasn't. Casey picked up a clipboard then tossed it at him.

"Ouch! What was that for," said Chuck as he looked back over at John. "What's wrong with you? That hurt."

"No, a fist in the face hurts, I was just seeing if you were still alive and with us. So what do you make of what Marley said? You think it had to be an inside job? And who is this Black Bart everyone is talking about? If you tell me he's on the Simpsons I'm really going to show you the meaning of pain."

"No, I wasn't going to tell you that. Black Bart was a pirate that sailed the Caribbean and Atlantic coast in the early to mid-1700's in search of plunder. His pirating days ended when he fell into a trap and was bottled in by a British man-of-war. However, he chose not to strike his colors but tried to fight his way out and he almost made it. However, a lucky volley of grapeshot took him out. Even then he wasn't going to let his enemy get the best of him so ordered his men to bury him at sea."

"What does that have to do with now and with the guys who grabbed Beckman and Roan. I'd almost let them keep him but I want to be the one who strangles him. Who knows maybe I can set a new record."

"Well, I'll explain why it's important if you let me finish. You see when the British finally took the Black Bart's ship he was nowhere to be found. Some of the crew told the story of him being buried at sea while others said he vanished. However, what they all agreed on was he said he was going to come back. There's even a legend that says when he went to Hell, Charon refused to ferry him over so he was stuck between worlds."

"I still don't see what that has to do with Beckman and Roan being grabbed," said Casey. But before Chuck could speak he received a notice that he had mail in his box.

"Good Marley's sent me those jpgs. John, there have been reports of Black Bart being sighted in and around Saint Thomas as well as in the nearby vicinity. But I don't think it's the historical person, it's probably a copycat using the legend to hide his or their activities. You do know that ghosts don't exist."

"If they did I'd be in real trouble considering the number of people I ghosted but they all had one thing in common, they had it coming."

"Yeah, I'm sure," said Chuck as she started studying the photos enlarging them to get a better look then turning them around to get a different perpective.

"You can laugh as much as you like but Chuck, I'm not the only one a ghost might have a problem with," John said as he looked over him.

"What? Who me? I don't know what you're talking about. This is interesting," said Chuck as he quickly tried to change the topic.

"Okay, I'll bite," said John as he glanced over at Chuck. "What's up? What's so interesting about those pics?"

"Marley was right… nothing was disturbed. The door shows no sign of being broken into which I'd expect if they'd barricaded themselves in. Their clothes are laid out and the General's bag is there along with Roan's jacket with his wallet."

"Maybe they were taken somewhere else? They ran out of the room and hid somewhere but were found. You said these people started two fires… maybe that's what they were trying to hide?"

"I guess it could be but both their weapons were found inside their cabin and if someone is after you I don't think you'd leave them behind."

"You might but the General wouldn't… Roan is always armed," said John as he smiled. "He's got his mouth. We'll see if Mister Seduction Master can talk himself out of this one."

"This is serious Casey. I think they were incapacitated in some way then they were carried off. I believe there's a mole onboard the Annabel Lee and maybe if we can find him he can shed some light on what's going on. However, the key to this is in Honduras of that I'm certain. Fry and Roan have direct contact with Honduras even if Beckman's involvement is only marginal."

"What about me? If your theory is right then I'm involved in this as well. I was there with Fry and Roan too you know."

"Crap, you're right. I was so caught up with the General I didn't think about you," said Chuck as he dug out his phone again and called a number.

"What's got you so fired up? Do you have ants in your pants or did you spill coffee on your lap again? I told you before you shouldn't be drinking hot drinks in the cockpit that's how accidents happen. You're worse than Sam and almost as bad as Bunny. Maybe I should have Sarah get you a sippy cup?"

"Sarah should get who a sippy cup?" said Sarah as she popped her head in the cockpit. "I thought I'd come up and see how you boys are doing? What's going on?" Chuck held up his hand as he started talking into his phone.

"One moment please," said Chuck then he turned to Casey. "Funny John and no I don't need a sippy cup," said Chuck as the Major came on the line. "I need a favor and I know we've asked a lot of them lately. But I need you to ask the guys who escorted Marta to her flight if she stopped and made a call in the air terminal before she left. … I know she wasn't supposed to but wasn't supposed to and didn't are two different things. Hold on let me put you on speaker before I have to repeat myself. Okay there you go.

"Like I said the men had strict orders to take her and her daughter from Federal detention straight to LAX where they put her on an Aeroflot flight to Moscow. I know the men and I don't think they would've fallen for any sob story about saying goodbye to the cat."

"Now you're starting to sound like Casey. Just double check with them and ask them if she or Nina went to the restroom. If they did ask them if anyone check to see if they left anything," said Chuck. Casey smiled as he looked at him. "I mean other than the obvious. I'm going to tweak my algorithm from here and have the main frame run it again."

"You think she left a message for whom? Her handler. What could she tell him that she hasn't already told him?"

"That she met Alex Coburn and that he's going by John Casey now. She might also have told him or her to contact the same people he or she contacted before on how to get John to Saint Thomas."

"You think we could be flying into a trap?" said John looking over at Chuck. "Good, they'll be coming to me that will save me the trouble of looking for them."

"John, it's not we… it's you. They're going to be gunning for you. Major, I'd appreciate it if you can look into that for me and get back to me as soon as you can. What John said is right, maybe we can turn this around to our advantage," said Chuck then he hung up. "John, I need to step out for a second with Sarah."

"Just make it a second and you two stay out of the lavatory together. You've already got two unless you want a third."

"That's impossible, Morgan and Alex are in it and you're right they've been in there for a while. I hope they're okay. I've heard some strange sounds…"

"No, I've got a better idea. You two stay here and watch the plane," said Casey as he put the Learjet on autopilot then got up. "I'm going back to see what's going on and there had better be nothing," he said then he disappeared out of the cockpit.

"You just said that because you wanted to pilot. You know you threw Morgan under the bus," said Chuck as he smiled at Sarah as she took over piloting the plane.

"I know but Morgan can put up with the heat. Bunny fell asleep and Mary volunteered to watch her and Sam."

"So, what do you want to do? Do we send the girls back to stay with Kat? We said if things got dangerous we'd take the appropriate precautions."

"Is it really dangerous for them? I mean you did say these people would be coming for John and as long as we keep him away from them then that should keep them out of the crosshairs. I'm only saying this because your mother showed Sam the website of a school down there she could attend and she really liked it."

"What are you saying? Do you want them to stay with us? I guess we could arrange something where we'd stay in a bungalow away from where we set up HQ…"

"And Casey. Exactly, someplace nice and quiet easily protected but absolutely normal to the untrained eye. We just have to keep John away from it."

"That will be easy to do. I've got another idea about what to do with him. Remember what we did with him when we lured out his old pals, Packard, Isaacs and MacKintosh…"

"You want to kill him again?" said Sarah as she looked over at him. "I know we were talking about keeping him away from the girls but that's a little drastic."

"No, not kill him… I know you're pulling my leg but I was thinking about building a tiger trap and you know what we need to build one… a goat as bait and I think we've got our goat. Now, let me get this algorithm tweaked so I can get it up and running," said Chuck as he opened his tablet. "Do you think you can manage the plane for a while by yourself?"

"You never have to worry about me while I'm behind the yoke," said Sarah as Casey came walking back in.

"They're both asleep in the back with Grimes cutting down Red Woods. You just said that so you could get my seat."

"Here take mine," said Chuck as he got up. "There's no need for you two to fight over this. I need to go in the back and get this written up anyway. Tiger, Tiger burning bright in the forests of the night..."

"What? I don't see anything," said Casey as he looked out the cockpit windows. "All I see are the stars and the moon."

"Nothing John, I was just thinking out loud. I need to get hot on this," said Chuck then he disappeared. Casey looked over at Sarah who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe you should think about putting a vest on before we land. You never know when it might come in handy."

"What aren't you telling me? You know how I feel about being the little fat boy who's always chosen last."

"Chuck's right… I'd pay to see a photo of you when you were little. John did we use to like sweets a lot or was it cakes?"

"I don't know where you get this 'we' from. But my weight fell in the normal range for my height and age so go fish somewhere else. We should be reaching Puerto Rico soon and from there Saint Thomas."

"You can change our radio frequency and try to raise the control tower at De la Torre Airport," said Sarah. She understood Casey talk and what he said roughly translated to 'drop it I don't want to talk about that any more'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Major had been driving to the airport but after talking with Chuck he had his driver turn his vehicle around and headed back to their downtown office. It was late and he was tired but this need to be done face to face and not over the phone. He had the two agents that escorted Marta and Nina brought in and he was sipping on a cup of coffee when they walked in.

"I'm sorry to have to call you two back in at this late hour… they truth is I was supposed to be on a plane on my way back to Langley right now but I had to turnaround at the airport and come back here to talk to you two."

"I don't know what you want from us," said the one man as he looked at his partner. "I don't think we've done anything to warrant being called in like this."

"No one is accusing you guys of anything," said the Major as he sat down behind the General's desk waving for the two men to take a seat. "When you escorted the Russian spy and her daughter to the airport did anything happen out of the norm on the way to the plane?"

"No, not that I can think of, right Mitch," said the one man and the other nodded back. "We picked them up from detention. I signed for the one's release then we loaded them in the vehicle after that we ran them to the airport."

"Did you stop along the way for any reason? I don't know something to eat or they had to us the restroom."

"No, that's against the rules but you asked about the restroom. The one… the spy, she did use the restroom in the airport but we cleared it before to make sure no one was inside or that she could escape."

"Yeah, and then we put her on the plane. After that it was dasvidaniya baby and we came back here for the rest of the day."

"I hope you realize dasvidaniya doesn't mean goodbye and neither one of you checked the restroom after she got out to see if she'd left a message for her people?" said the Major as they looked at each other. "You don't have to answer your looks tell me you didn't," said the Major as he pushed the button on the intercom on the desk.

"Come in here I need you," said the Major. Another man in black walked in and looked at the other two sitting across from the Major.

"I need for you to have our people pull all the CCTV footage from the airport. You two explain to him which restroom Marta used. Once you know that I want you to use facial recognition to identify everyone that's gone in since then.

"Yes sir, I'll get on it right away but until when?"

"Until you see me go in. I need a vehicle and a driver. You two are with me, we're going to make a trip to the airport. Call me right away if you get a hit."


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own Chuck

On the pirate boat, they retrieved the two zodiacs then left as quickly as they could. The Coast Guard cutter hailed them on the radio but they ignored all its attempts at contact choosing instead to head as quickly as they could to a nearby island. Luiz knew the Coast Guard would stop and give assistance to the Annabel Lee which would give them time to disappear into one of the hidden coves covered by the fog.

"Quickly, we'll lose them in the fog while they stop to put out the fires," yelled Luiz as he watched the Annabel Lee disappear from sight until only a glow could be seen. "Full speed, take us around the island then we can hide in our secret cove."

"Aye, aye skipper," answered the helmsman. Luiz looked back at him to see if he was trying to be funny then turned back. "Mom, I hope this was worth nearly getting caught," said Luiz as he took off his pirate garb tossing it aside. "This can't keep up. We nearly got caught and now everyone knows this Black Bart masquerade was a farce."

"We got what we needed to get and that's all that matters. We go back to Saint Thomas then round up our things. After that we go back home to Honduras where we start the revolution again and this time we will win."

"And you think the people will join in? I hate to tell you this but the age of revolutions is over. People just want to get by and make a better life for themselves."

"How dare you speak like that to your own mother," said Donna Rosenda as she slapped Luiz. "You get your head on straight. We do this for Pablito and for the people. This is our mission in life and don't forget it."

There was a sudden silence on the bridge as everyone became quiet. It was still dark so no one could see how red Luiz was. He was angry and if she's been anyone else she would've been swimming home. But he took it like he'd done his whole life. He clinched his teeth but did not dare make a fist for fear what he might do with them then gathered his composure.

"Mother, why don't you go down below and check on out prisoners while I try to keep us from being caught," he said through his teeth.

"I'll do that but remember what I told you," she said then she left the bridge. Luiz watched the hatch open and close with her she took the vacuum that had been sucking the air out of him.

"Get lookouts on the bow and have them keep a sharp watch for land. The last thing we need is to run aground now or rip the bottom out on some reef," barked Luiz. "I'm going to step out for a moment keep me advised.

Luiz went out on the bridge wing to brood for a bit and get some fresh air. His mother had been out of line slapping him like that in front of his men.

"One of these days we're going to have to have a talk," he said to the fog. "Mom, you can't keep on doing this… running my life. I'm not a little boy anymore… I'm a grown man," he said. But the more he rehearsed it the more ridiculous it sounded to him.

"You're pathetic Luiz," he said to himself. "You're pathetic to let your mother run and ruin your life. The girl you liked you let your mother use to trap that pig Fry with. You told her that your mother would like her more if she went along then your mother goes and shoots her. No, this has got to end just not now. Let Mom get her revenge for Pablito first then end it. Yes, put it off until then," he told himself.

[Meanwhile below deck]

Donna Rosenda made her way down to the aft cabin they were using as a holding cell for their prisoners. Outside stood an armed guard making sure they didn't escape. However, that was highly unlikely since they were still under the effects of the sedative.

"Give me the key then come in with me," she said as she held out her hand. The man took the chain off his neck with the key attached to it then handed it to her stepping aside. They went inside to find both Roan and the General still unconscious lying across the bed where they'd been tossed after being brought onboard.

Donna Rosenda was about to leave when Roan rolled over. He tried to make her out but his eyesight was still foggy and he was in a daze.

"Where am I? Do I know you? You seem familiar like I ought to but I just can't seem to place you," said Roan as he tried to fight through the effects of the sedative.

"We did meet a long time ago but you were much younger then Mr. Montgomery. We met again more recently but the other time you said that I was your first."

"You can't be Ms. Kindle, my kindergarten teacher. I heard she passed away. Don't tell me I'm dead? Is this the afterlife?"

"No, you're not dead… at least not yet and I'm not Ms. Whatever-her-name-is nor do I work for Amazon Prime. I'll give you another hint we met in a bar and you bought me a drink."

"That would cover about half the female population of China if you put them all in one country," said Roan as he yawned. "I'm going to need a little more help here."

"You gave me a flower as I sat at the bar drinking. You asked to sit down then ordered the same drink I was drinking."

"I've probably given out more roses then there are tulips in Holland and as far as drinking the same drink well I'm sorry that's just a standard line straight from my manual. Anything else you can tell me… I'm going to need some specifics," he said as he started to drift off again.

"We met recently again and you bought me a drink but you didn't remember we'd met before. We sat in a booth…"

"At the Waldron… yes, I remember you now. You know if you'd wanted to meet me again there are easier ways to hook up."

"Roan Montgomery. Did you ever think your sordid life as a spy would come to an end because

you picked up a girl in a bar?"

"Well, actually, yes. That's precisely how I thought I'd go," said Roan then he passed out again. Rosenda stood there looking at him. She didn't know what to think. Part of her wanted to put a bullet in his head right there and get it over with but another part of her wanted something different. Pablito had been dead for a long time and now she was having these strange feelings.

"No, I've got to do this," she said as she pulled her weapon from her belt. "No, this is for Pablito," she said as she pointed her barrel at his head.

"Pull the trigger and be done with it," she told herself but suddenly it became hard to do. "What's the matter with you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Major raced cross L.A. for LAX. He had a bad feeling about this but decided to keep it to himself. But there might be a silver lining to this cloud if he was right. If Marta had left a message in the bathroom and someone from the consulate had picked it up they'd find their man or woman. If they had diplomatic immunity and worse comes to worst they'd be on the next flight to Moscow but he had another idea in mind.

"Sir, airport security wants to know what's going on. The airport is normal closed at this hour and they want to know if this can't wait until morning when the terminal opens up."

"You radio ahead and tell them there had better be someone to meet us with keys when we show up or I'm going to drive this SUV straight through to the departure gate."

"Yes Sir," said Mitch as he looked back at his partner sitting with the Major in the back. They'd jumped into it this time with both feet.

When they pulled up out front of the airport there were two men waiting from TSA. The Major showed them his credentials then waved them out of the way.

"Okay, so which restroom did she use," said the Major letting Mitch and his partner lead the way with the two men from TSA opening closed off sections of the terminal until they arrived at the restroom they were looking for.

"This is it," said Mitch. "But I don't see how she could've left a message. She wasn't inside for very long... right?" Mitch's partner nodded back. "I don't think it was more than a few minutes."

"And you two didn't think that was odd? A woman says she needs to go then she only spends a few minutes in the restroom? I know when I go I'm in there for about a half hour and that's when it's nothing serious. I don't want to hear anything about prostates all right. Guys," yelled the Major to the two TSA agents. "Can we get some lights turned on here?"

"One second," said one. He was still smiling thinking about what the Major said when he walked over to a breaker box. He flipped a few switches and they had lights.

"Thanks," said the Major then they walked inside. "You have to think that Marta wanted to leave a message that the cleaner wouldn't accidently pitch so keep your eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary.

"Look at this and my girlfriend says women aren't like men. They write on the stall walls just like us. Read this if you want a good time call M then there's this number. Must be a blonde, there's too many numbers for a telephone."

"What'd you say," said the Major as he pushed his way in. "I think you must be the blond. Take a photo of all these walls then wake the people up in decryption and have them look at this. I want a copy sent to Agent Carmichael too."

"What is this," said the one TSA agent. "It's just some graffiti someone left while they were sitting on the throne."

"If you don't mind can you take your partner and post outside. You can wait for us there," said the Major then he turned back staring at the numbers. "Crap, I know I've see this code before." He knew Chuck would look at it then flash and that would be that but he wanted a crack at it, if nothing else for personal satisfaction.

"Wait a minute I've got it. It's a Fibonacci Sequence. Look zero plus one is one but then one plus one is two. Then two plus one is three and three plus two is five. The next number is found by adding up the two numbers before it."

"But that doesn't break the code," said Mitch as he looked at the numbers and found more around the stall.

"No, but we're closer than we were before. Now we need to assign letters to the numbers but we need to figure out if she was using the Roman alphabet or the Cyrillic. She was Russian after all. This needs to go to Chuck now," said the Major. But deep down inside he was happy that in some way he'd helped crack the code maybe not wide open but he made a crack in its armour. As he was standing there his phone rang.

"Yes, this is me," said the Major. "…look who else is going to answer my phone. … Okay, okay," he said as he gave the person on the other end his verification code. "Now can you explain to me what's going on. … Oh, facial came back with a hit. Who is it? … No, really. … Geez really, no we're not waiting and letting her set away. I want a team over at her house and throw her out of bed. Bring her straight to detention and she's not to be allowed to talk with anyone, not even her lawyer. I'm on my way."

"We're done here taking photos. What do you want us to do now," said Mitch. He was hoping to be able to go home and catch a few hours of sleep but judging from the Major's last phone conversation that didn't seem to be very likely.

"One of you needs to get cleaners over here and have then sanitize the walls and the other one needs to come with me. "Your screw up might've landed us a big fish. Facial recognition has the vice consulate, Natasha Fatale, coming out of here about an hour after Marta's plane departed."

Maybe she just needed to go," said Mitch. "I'm just playing the devil's advocate but it could be that simple."

"What? There aren't any restrooms in the consulate working? She drives all the way here to the airport to go passing up restaurants, filling stations and a number of trees. I have enough problems running from my office down the hall and again I don't want to hear anything about prostates."

"You know the Russians are going to make a stink and crap is going to hit the fan over this. She's number two in the consulate and you're having her hauled in."

"I know but I've got an ace up my sleeve. Come on Mitch, you just volunteered to come back to the office with me." Mitch just rolled his eyes and yawned.

"Who needs sleep anyway, sleep is overrated," he thought as he followed the Major back outside and into the SUV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team had just landed in Saint Thomas and were deplaning when one of the agents there came over with a tablet. On it was the image of General Thomas and judging from his look he was not very happy. Mary looked over at Chuck but he was on his phone with someone else. She waved for Sarah to come over which was more strategic then practical.

"What? I just got Bunny in the SUV and now I need to get Sam buckled in," she said as Sam stood there half-asleep yawning. She leaned up against her leg to keep from falling over.

"Just a moment," said Mary. "Chucks on the horn with the Major and I've got General Thomas on the line. He won't be so obnoxious if he sees children around."

Sarah wanted to protest but before she could Mary had turned the tablet around so Tank could see them all in his monitor.

"What the heck are you doing in Saint Thomas? You know how long it took me to get in touch with you? Where's Beckman at I need to talk to her right away."

"The General is on a much-needed vacation and is out of pocket at the moment that's why she left me in charge. If there's anything you have to tell her you can tell me."

"Well, then try this on the Secretary of State was thrown out of bed this morning by the Russian Ambassador saying the vice consulate had been kidnapped from her home in Malibu. He tried to contact Beckman but found she was out of town and that you were left in charge. After not being able to reach you he contacted me…"

"He mustn't have tried very hard because I was in contact with my office and the Major. I'll contact him and have him coordinate with the local authorities."

"You don't have to. I just got off the phone with the NSA and had them pull up a satellite image of the vice consulates residence when the incident took place. Do you want to know what I discovered?" Tank was getting angry at what he thought was Mary stonewalling and had about all he could take when Chuck jumped in.

"General, my mother… I mean the Acting Director was unaware of the incident at the time it took place. I just got briefed and soon the incident will become clear. The Major took Ms. Fatale in custody when it was discovered she was the head of a Russian spy ring…"

"You can't hold her, she had diplomatic immunity. Do you want one of our people grabbed off the streets of Moscow? She needs to be released as soon as possible and for everyone's sake unharmed."

"As I said before the Acting Director was unaware of these developments but the Major had his reasons too. He felt he had to act because of an impending threat. You can assure the Secretary of State the Russians won't press this and they might even thank us."

"That will be the day," said Thomas as he seemed to relax. Chuck's reassurances made him seem to calm down and he had something to tell the powers to be. "Very well but keep me in the loop and Acting Director… Mary, just because you don't know something took place you're still accountable for the actions of your people. General Thomas out." The tablet went back to the home screen.

"What the…," she started to say but Chuck put his hands over Sam's ear. "Okay, very funny. What is the Major up to and why hasn't he kept me in the loop? He and I are going to have to have a nice long talk."

"Go easy on him. It's really not his fault things just unfolded in a hurry and he had to act quickly. He discovered Marta had left a coded message in a restroom in the air terminal. Can you believe he recognized it was written in Fibonacci Sequence? That's where the next number is found by adding up the two numbers before it. Fibonacci was an Italian mathematician from the Republic of Pisa, is considered by some to be the most talented Western mathematician of the Middle Ages. The name he is commonly called, Fibonacci is not his real name but was invented by the French historian Guillaume Libri in 1838 and is short for 'filius Bonacci' ('son of (the) Bonacci')."

"Charles, everyone is tired and we want to go to sleep so can we skip the history lesson and can you tell me what the message was and how this ties into the Vice Consul being taken in?"

"Well the number sequence is just one part of the code then we need to discover what letters or words the numbers represented. Which leads to another problem… what alphabet did they use… Roman or Cyrillic."

"I thought I was clear before. Did we decode the message?" said Mary as they got into the SUV to drive them into town.

"Yes, I broke it as soon as I saw it. It was a drop letter substitution…," Chuck started to explain but he saw the exasperated looks of everyone staring at him. "It said, 'John Casey aka Alex Coburn is on his way to Saint Thomas'."

"Then that's it the game is on," said Casey as he smiled looking out the window into the dark. "I can deal with this."

"I don't think they'll send anyone tonight and we still don't know if the message was transmitted here but John if they did remember we need one of them alive to tell us where Beckman and Roan are being held."

"Oh, they'll talk… they always do," said John as he cracked his knuckles. "Chuck is this what you were quiet about on the plane? You want to build a tiger trap? Don't worry I'm cool with this. But when the tiger comes he or she's going to find a lion waiting not the goat he or she'll be expecting."

"Well yeah… and while we're on the topic of traps. You're going to be staying in a bungalow down by the beach. One of us will stay with you but Mom, you and the girls will be staying in the Waldron. The rest of us will be staying in the two bungalows on each side of Casey. Did Agent Marley get the cameras up I requested?"

"Yes sir," said the driver. "We've got full surveillance up in and around the central bungalow with live feeds going to the Waldron. We'll be using that as our HQ so we don't scare off our targets."

"Good, I'll walk through it tomorrow. The last time I talked with Agent Marley he said they would be pulling in at dawn."

"Yes, I just got off the phone with him before you arrived and he wanted to let you know that the interviews are coming along. He should have them completed by the time they pull in."

"Chuck, I want you on the pier to meet them when they pull in," said Mary. "Sarah, you and I will be busy tomorrow morning then we'll catch up with you. John, I want you to visit a few coffee shops and bars."

"I could ask around about the boat's crew and talk to people but do you think whoever's behind this is going to buy off on that? I mean they have to know I'm not here on vacation."

"John's right. If he doesn't work they'll know we're on to them and do something we won't expect like plant an IED in town. We could get innocent people hurt that way. Why don't you let John come with me? That way they'll see him on the boat investigating and they'll be none the wiser."

"Morgan, you and Alex can do the bar combing looking for intel. Ask around about this Black Bart and his pirate band."

"Let's all just get some sleep and we can hash everything out in the morning and considering what time it is that won't be long away," said Chuck as Sarah reached over and took his hand then she leaned over resting her head on his shoulder. Sam found a quiet corner to curl up into and was sound asleep by the time they arrived at the hotel. She was so out of it that Chuck had to carry her in like a sack of potatoes.

"Colonel, one last thing," said Mary. "For the time being I want you wearing a vest at all times and don't make me repeat myself."

"Does that mean in the shower too?" said John but Mary wasn't laughing. She just gave him a look. "Ma'am, I appreciate the concern but that's really not my style."

"And what style would that be? Dead. I'll make it easy for you and tell you in a way you'll understand. Wear a vest and that's an order."


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own Chuck

Sitting in an interrogation room was a middle-aged woman with short blond hair with middle-Eastern facial features with deep blue eyes. It was easy to see that in her younger years the woman would've been quite… well very healthy. She smiled as the Major walked in and sat down on the other side of the table. She could lay on as much righteous indignation as she wanted but he wasn't going to let it get in his way of finding the truth.

"I hope you have a good reason for getting me out of bed because as soon as I notify my people you're going to have some explaining to do dollink."

"Well Natasha… darling, I think I have a good one. How about espionage," said the Major as he laid out photos of her going into and coming out of the restroom.

"I could comment on what poor taste you have or how creepy these photos are but I assume there is some point to this?" said Natasha as she looked him without batting an eye.

"Are you going to tell me you had to drive all the way to the airport to use the bathroom? What was the matter at the consulate too much borscht… the sewers backed up or something?"

"Funny! You should be on television. I was going to catch a flight but I got recalled before I could board. I don't hardly think I have to justify my travel plans to you."

"Oh, but you do. However, let's forget about that now. How about this," said the Major as he laid out photos of Marta going into the same bathroom before."

"Are you some sort of pervert… a nogoodnik? You don't have anything better to do all day but watch women come and go from the restroom and I hope it ends just at the door. You know you need some professional help."

"Now you're trying to be funny. Are you going to say you don't recognize this woman? She was your spy here for a long time and when I say yours I'm not just talking about her being Russian but about you being her handler or at least you were."

"Dollink, now I know you're off your meds. You've seen too many spy films. I bet you used to like watching all those 007 flicks. Who was your favorite Bond? Mine was Sean Connery even if I could only understand only about half of what he said. But I have to admit I also liked Daniel Craig too.

"And I liked Rockie and Bullwinkle too. But you're avoiding answering my questions and I understand what's going on that's what you were trained to do. However, it dawned on me that maybe your people back in Lubyanka might not know everything you've been up to..."

"I don't know what you're talking about… Lubyanka," said Natasha as she interrupted him. "I work for the Ministry of Foreign Affairs in Smolenskaya Square not Lubyanka."

"Really, you're going to stick with that. Well then you won't mind if I invite someone else to sit in on our talk if only virtually." The Major got up pecked on the two-way mirror then motioned for someone on the other side to come in.

"Who did you invite to come? I hope it's my lawyer because I'm about due one, don't you think and I'd like that one phone call."

"Terrorists don't have those options but I can arrange for a flight to vacation site in Cuba," said the Major as the door opened up and a large monitor was wheeled inside. "If he's ready can you bring him up and make sure the webcam is working so he can see."

The screen came on and at first it was filled with static but then an out of focused image came on. Then shortly after that it sharpened and there sitting behind his desk in Moscow was Director Igor Trotski.

"Director, I'm glad you agreed to this meeting on such short notice," said the Major. "I apologize for the hour but it couldn't be helped. I realize this is highly unorthodox but…"

"Yeah, yeah, can we get on with this? I was sound asleep in my bed when my people came to get me. You know Ms. Fatale has diplomatic immunity so she shouldn't even be there with you. I can promise you I'll be taking this up with our Ministry of Foreign Affairs as soon as we're done here…"

"Why? She's working for you and please don't insult my intelligence by denying it. It will only make you look bad. Director, we found a coded message that Marta left in the restroom at the air terminal and we decoded it," said the Major as he held up photos of numbers for the Director to see then placed them in front of Natasha.

"I don't know what you're talking about. What message?" said Igor as he squinted to see better. "Can I see that code again?" The Major looked at Natasha who was looking away.

"Just as I thought. Director, you don't know what your operative has been up to. Well let me tell you what… no I can do better I'll send you a copy of this. Natasha has been busy. You see when Fry told Marta he wanted to talk once he got back from Saint Thomas she panicked and called her old handler, Natasha…"

"That's old news. I know all about Marta but don't get me wrong I'm not saying Ms Fatale was involved in anyway. However, I received a report across my desk from the parties who were acting on the intel and well… things got out of hand."

"Maybe or maybe they just wanted you to think that. There was another message sent from your consulate to Saint Thomas just before General Beckman and Roan went there on vacation. We suspect it was Natasha who sent it. Both Beckman and Roan are currently missing and it is assumed they've been taken by the same people who orchestrated General Fry's assassination..."

"Beckman is missing? I was unaware of this but I don't understand what do all these people have in common or how you can think we're responsible for their abduction. All you have is supposition and I think you might be making too much out of nothing."

"Director, if anything happens to General Beckman then… well the unofficial agreement not to go after the directors of our respective agencies is off the board or don't you realize this?"

"Are you threatening me?" said Igor as he leaned into the camera. The Major could see the veins in his neck pop out. "I don't like threats especially from underlings like you."

"I mean no disrespect but I'm trying to make you understand what's at risk here. Believe me when I tell you there are some who would like things to go back to the way they used to be. You take one of ours and we take one of yours. I think you remember that quite well," said the Major ignoring Igor's remark and trying to make him see what was at risk.

"I hear you talking but still don't see how all these people are linked together. You say Ms Fatale sent message out to Saint Thomas. But you can't know it was her who sent the messages. The consulate is in contact with lots of people all around the world and they send out thousands of messages every day. I will admit the timing is a little odd but that's still no proof and they certainly can't be linked to Ms Fatale directly."

"Director, the one thing that Fry, Beckman, and Roan have in common is an op that was executed against the people's liberation front in Honduras. If you don't remember who they were I think Ms Fatale can give you a quick update."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Natasha as she looked away from the monitor. Igor caught it and signaled an agent to come over. He whispered something in the man's ear then sent him off before turning back to face the monitor.

"You don't?" said the Major as he kept on working Natasha. "You just happened to be in Honduras working out of your embassy there when General Fry, and Roan were there. It has been documented that the rebels were flown to Cuba where they were trained then funneled back into their respective countries to take up arms."

"So what if freedom fighters were trained in Cuba? That doesn't mean anything. The Cubans were our brothers in arms then. However, I fail to see what that has to do with me. I'm just a lowly civil employee and back then I worked as a secretary in immigrations and visas."

"What did you call these people? Freedom fighter? They can hardly be called that now. Since the amnesty and ending of hostilities most of them have become productive members of their society. However, some have found becoming a part of society a rough path to follow and have put their training to criminal use."

"If you say so but I think once a person picks a cause they should stick with it or else they risk losing everything which includes what they fought for."

"When did you become a spy for the People's Liberation Front?" said the Major. Igor's attention suddenly piqued. "I bet you rationalized it in the beginning that there was no difference between the PLF and the KGB. You both had the same goals spreading the revolution."

"I don't know what you're talking about. You need to get some rest because now you are talking crazy. As I said before I'm a humble civil servant."

"Who spent time in the jungles of Honduras," said the Major as he dropped other photos of her on the table. "We kept an eye of your embassy and where you people went when you left your compounds. Are you going to tell me you went on picnics in the jungle carrying an AK 47?"

"A girl never can be too careful, dollink," said Natasha as she pushed the photos back at him. "The jungles back then were teaming with dangerous creatures and some of them were animals."

"Well, I'm done with you. Since we've been talking here everything I told you has been presented to the Secretary of State and he's pulled your credentials. You've been declared persona non-grata and will be placed on the next flight to Russia. You will remain here until you can be escorted to next available plane and you'd better use the bathroom here before your leave or be able to hold it until you're on the plane. There will be no stops this time. Director, she's all yours."

"I look forward to having a conversation with Ms. Fatale as soon as she arrives and as a token of good faith. I was told a communique was sent out earlier this afternoon from our consulate to an address in Saint Thomas. I've instructed my people to give you that address. I assume that code you broke is the message that was transmitted."

"No, you can't… they're our brothers. We're fighting these capitalist pigs together. We can't just turn our backs on them because the wind has changed direction."

"Yes, Ms Fatale, I can see we're going to have to have a nice long talk when you return. I will forward you the information I promised and make sure Diane is told I didn't know anything about this."

"Sharrup you mouth, you old bastard," said Natasha as she spat at the monitor. "You're selling out our people."

"When you say 'our people' which people are you referring to? I think you've gotten asset and agent confused but we'll have time to discuss that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Back on the pirate boat]

"Mom, what are you doing?" said Luiz as he walked into the cabin where they were holding Roan and Beckman only to find Donna Rosenda, his mother, pointing a Tokarev at Roan's head. "This is what you want to do? We grab them so you can go and cap them. I thought you wanted to take your time with them?"

"You're right I do," said Donna Rosenda as she tucked her weapon back into her belt. "I just let my anger get the best of me," she said but she wasn't so sure it was anger.

"I came down here to tell you that we got a message from the villa. Our friend in the States sent another message. Pablito's shooter is on his way here. Remember we were looking for that Lieutenant Alex Coburn…"

"How's that possible?" said his mother cutting him off. "There's a mistake it can't be Coburn… Coburn was killed in Honduras… that's what the official records said. I even saw his autopsy report."

"Then whoever told you lied and the documents were falsified. Coburn changed his name to Casey… John Casey and he's a part of the people the CIA team sent to investigate their disappearance," said Luiz as he pointed at Roan and the General.

"This is good news. We can put them all on trial for war crimes and broadcast their execution live over the internet. Can we slip out of this cove safely then head home? We need to get back to lay a trap… yes, yes we need to grab him too."

"I agree but we need to think about this. First of all, I don't think we should take them back with us. The island will be crawling with agents and we can't risk them finding them or us. We'll pull into our hideaway on Saint John then take a chopper over. Once we grab this other guy then we can have the boat come and pick us up. After that we make a run across the Caribbean to Honduras and head for the jungle like we planned."

"Good… yes it's a good plan go make it happen," said Donna Rosenda as she looked back into the cabin at Roan and Beckman lying across the bed. "I've waited a long time for this and now I get this extra bonus. It has to be a sign of some sort. Your father is looking down on us and smiling. I can feel it."

"A sign? Look, what I said before about them lying and the false records… that was just a logical conclusion on my part. How do we know we can trust the source of this intel? I mean if we jump on this and they're waiting everything is over and we'll never see the light of day again."

"That's easy because the person feeding us this intel was a friend of Pablito's… an intimate friend, very intimate, who like me wants his death avenged."

"Wait a minute you got mad at me when I asked you if he had… well other women. Now you're telling me there were other women. I don't understand?"

He couldn't believe his ears. His head was spinning as he looked at his mother in dismay. Could it be that his mother was admitting she'd lied to him and that the man… saint he'd been brought up to revere wasn't the man he thought he'd been?"

"I'm going to need some explanation Mom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the Annabel Lee another interrogation was taking place as Agent Marley tried to interview the crew to discover who was the mole before they got into port. However, given everything that had happened it was clear the pirates had to have had help from onboard. Marley went through all the deckhands as the boat was being towed back and somewhere just before dawn he was wrapping up with the last ones. The only ones left were the Skipper, Spud and Spike.

"I hope you're satisfied," said the Skipper. He'd dropped in to see how things were progressing and to make sure his men were getting a fair shake. "I hope you've determined that none of my men were involved."

"On the contrary, I'm almost sure someone was in on it," said Marley. He could tell by the Skipper's look that he didn't agree. "Look, if we set aside the obvious which is your broken beacon, radar and radio there's still the problem of your course heading."

"Then you agree things break which is in their nature at the most inopportune time but I don't understand. What does our course have to do with anything? We just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I think that's clear. These people grab our passengers not because they knew who they were but to ask for a ransom."

"I don't hardly think so. You ask about the course… well think about it. You deviated off your heading you had originally charted. Had you stuck to it you wouldn't have come near to where you were boarded."

"I guess that was just some bad luck. You know at sea things happen and they aren't always planned. You have to roll with the punches and think on your feet."

"That may be but in this case someone deliberately informed the pirates about your course change and that was how they knew where to board you. They knew the weather conditions and took advantage of it," said Marley but he could still see doubt in the Skipper's face. "It all boils down to Occam's razor."

"Occam's what? I'm a Gillette man myself."

"Not that kind of razor… Occam's razor says that the simplest answers are preferable to more complex ones because they are more often the right ones. I'm afraid you do have a mole onboard but I'm not done with me interviews yet. I still need to talk to Spike and Spud as well as yourself to interrogate."

"So, I'm a suspect too? And this is an interrogation? I thought you said you just wanted to talk to my men?"

"What is an interrogation but a chat that yields intel. Let's not argue over semantics. Everyone is a suspect until I rule them out and even then that doesn't mean anything because as soon as we pull in there will be other people waiting who will be questioning you and your people too."

"Well, you need to talk to Spike right away if you're going to talk to him before we pull in. I'm going to need him with me when we pull into port. This boat doesn't moor itself and speaking of that I really need to go."

"I understand but one quick question for you if you don't mind. You were rounded up with the crew and shoved in the engine room that's what I've been told."

"Yes, we all were shoved in there then they locked us inside. We started smelling the smoke and were trying to free ourselves when the Coast Guard arrived."

"But if they shoved you all in the engine room when did they foul the engine? It doesn't seem as if they'd have time before they shoved your people inside. Yet, when you came out you noticed the engine didn't work."

"We discovered that after the fires were put out and we were told by the Coast Guard to follow them back to Saint Thomas."

"So, if the Coast Guard cutter hadn't had to give you a tow then they could've pursued the pirates. Their radars were fully functional… I mean hypothetically speaking that is of course."

"I guess they could've but you need to speak to their Skipper about why he didn't give pursuit. Radars aren't fully effective in dense fog. The water moisture hanging in the air can be difficult for it to cut through. Sometimes readings just come back like a big blob. But that's just me guessing and like I said you really need to talk to their skipper."

"Which would also be true of the pirate's vessel following your line of reasoning. That means they were where they were because they knew you'd be there or am I missing something?"

"No… no I guess you're not and said like that it would seem that they were waiting for us. But as you already know we changed our course so we could dip down to the Lower Antilles then come back up."

"So now you can understand why I think you've got a mole. I know you need to go but one last question who on board knew about this change of course?"

"Well, the passengers did… you don't think they could've been in on this? I mean I've heard of this sort of thing happening when people want to disappear."

"I don't hardly think so. Again, I need to know who among you knew about this course change," said Marley as he pressed the Skipper.

"Well, Spike, as my first mate, helped plot the course and I guess anyone who walked by the charts. They were lying out on the table so anyone could've seen them. It's not like I was trying to hide anything from my men and just about everyone took their turn up on the bridge at one time or another on watch. This isn't a huge ship with a large crew compliment so everyone needs to know how to do everyone else's job."

"I'll take that into consideration. Could you have Spike come down so I can talk with him? I'll be quick I know you said you needed him to pull into port," said Marley. The skipper nodded then he waited for him to leave before he pulled out his tablet and began writing in his journal. Marley noted the skipper's reluctance to name names when he pressed him about who knew about the course change.

"The Skipper may have been reluctant to answer out of a sense of responsibility or loyalty towards his men. He could be thinking that if there is a mole he is responsible for bringing the man onboard but if there isn't then he needs to be loyal and not ruin anyone's life with false and frivolous accusations. But I highly doubt that," wrote Marley then he hit send.


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own Chuck

Suddenly Luiz's world was turned upside down. He was thinking about the altar his mother had built at home and the father cult she had ingrained in him. Etching what was now clearly a lie on his brain about how noble his father was. Now she was admitting that the rumors and whispers he had heard were true realizing that he had even killed to protect that lie.

"What have you done to me? Are you telling me I killed that man the other day for trying to tell me the truth. And your friend on the Annabel Lee… you and him?"

"In his dreams… it's not like what you think. Yes, your father knew other women but only for work. It was different back then. Pablito was good at getting women to do things for him or telling him things they shouldn't. He was good at gathering intel and these women would've done anything for him. This particular woman was a Russian agent that they sent to aid freedom fighters across Central and South America. She fell for his Ché charm. In the beginning she was his handler but in the end… well it was different," said Rosenda. She caught the look in Luiz's eye. "No, I don't mean like that. It was more he became her handler."

"And I bet he handled her well," said Luiz. He could see fire in his mother's eyes. "Sorry that just slipped out but I have to ask were you okay with this arrangement? I mean it seems a little… for lack of better words, unorthodox," he said. He realized he was on thin ice but he wanted answers and for the first time his mother was willing to talk. "And this was acceptable to you?

"Yes, of course, you have to remember we were fighting a revolution and everyone was supposed to do their part. I shared your father with other women, so what? In the end it was me he always came home to. I was his corazon… his heart. You were on the way and I knew he'd always come back to me… to us… until he didn't. Now scoot along and make the arrangements for us to pull into Saint John," she said as she wiped her eyes. "Someone needs to get down here and wipe this place down. It's filled with dust and making my eyes water."

"Right," said Luiz. This was his mother's way of saying question time was over. "Okay, but why don't you come along with me. When I came down here you were about to put a bullet in that guy's head. Maybe you should stay by my side? You were complaining about dust… come topside and that will go away."

"Nonsense, I was angry before with him but now I'm happy to get this finally over with. Here," she said as she handed him her Tokarev. "Here take my weapon with you that should make you feel better about leaving me here alone."

"All right, I'll take this but I'll give it back to you before we pull in," said Luiz as he took the weapon from her then he disappeared. But as he made his way up to the bridge he could hear the old man's words from the pier over and over in his head… 'you need to get a DNA test from any girl you date. She could be your half-sister.' Now after this revelation maybe the old man was right.

"The sun is starting to rise and the fog is burning off," said the first mate as Luiz entered the bridge. "I've checked the radar and it looks like that Coast Guard cutter is gone."

"Good, lay in a course to our secondary base on Saint John. Donna Rosenda and I will be getting off but I want the rest of you to stay onboard and be prepared to pull out at a moment's notice. Are there any questions?" Everyone was silent.

"Good then let's get out of here while the getting is good," said Luiz as he looked out at the horizon while everyone else prepared to depart and weigh anchor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On board the Annabel Lee Agent Marley had finished interrogating Spike and was now questioning Spud. By all accounts he was the last person to have talked with the passengers before they were boarded. And there was something about him that Marley just didn't like but nothing he could put his finger on. If he was his man he needed to be careful and not tip his hand.

"Please sit down," said Marley as he pointed to the chair across the table from him. "Have a seat and we'll get started."

"Do I have a choice?" said Spud as he sat down. "I take it I'm the last one you're speaking to or that's what I've heard."

"Yes, but order doesn't mean anything. Would you like something to drink before we get started? Maybe a glass of water or something stronger?"

"You've been told I have a drinking problem, haven't you? I might like to take a nip every now and then but I wouldn't say I have a problem… not like some that is.

"Not like some? Is there anyone is specific you're talking about?" said Marley as he took a sip of coffee. Spud began looking around. "Don't worry whatever you tell me will stay in here."

"Well, I'm not one who likes to talk but Spike has been on a bender for a while. He likes to blame it on what happened to him and his boat but the truth is he'd been on the bottle for a long time before then."

"So let me get this straight are you saying he's basically a functional alcoholic? He's seemed all right since I've been on board."

"He hides it well but I know he's got bottles stashed around the boat. I see him going in and out of the engine room all the time like right after we were freed. Everyone was working frantically to put out the fires but he disappeared for a little while then I saw him coming back up from the engine room."

"And you think he went down there to get a hit of liquid courage before coming back up? Was that before or after they tried to start the engine?"

"That would've been before because we were still trying to put out the last of the fires. I don' think the Skipper noticed he was gone because he was up forward with the other fire…"

"And you were back fighting the other one," said Marley as he tried to make a mental note where everyone was during the fires.

"That's right," said Spud as he nodded. "I don't know if anyone thanked you but thanks for deactivating that bomb. You really saved our bacon but I guess they teach you boys how to do that in spy school."

"You're welcome," said Marley making a mental note of everything Spud had said. "Now, if you don't mind I think you were the last member of the crew to have talked with your passengers."

"Maybe, I was teaching that guy… Montgomery, how to make the perfect Hurricane. You know the drink with rum, fruit juice and grenadine. Mr. Montgomery was having a hard time perfecting it so he made a lot of attempts."

"Really," said Marley as he took another sip of coffee. "And how many attempts would that be and what was he like when he stopped?"

"Enough and more than a little tipsy, but I really wasn't counting. It was his misses or the woman he was with who didn't seem to appreciate his effort. In the end it was her who cut him off…"

"You mean it was she… you need the subject pronoun after the verb to be. So it was the… I mean the woman who called it a night for them?"

"Yes, I offered to walk them to their cabin but they wouldn't have it. They said they knew the way… wait you don't think they fell overboard, do you? The fog was thick and the Skipper had ordered them down below."

"Can you explain that better?" said Marley. "Neither the Skipper nor the First Mate mentioned that to me."

"It really was nothing but before they'd gone up to see him or that was what I was told then the Skipper sent them down with Spike who turned them over to me. Crap, maybe they went back up topside and fell overboard before the pirates arrived."

"I guess it's a possibility," said Marley as he got up and filled his cup again. "Would you like something while I'm up?"

"I'll take a cup too… black no sugar," said Spud. "Wow, that would be something if they'd fallen overboard and all this was for nothing."

"Well, there's still the question of the pirates and the bomb so I wouldn't go jumping up and down yelling eureka," said Marley as he passed Spud his cup of coffee. "There's no love lost between you and Spike, it there? Like I said what you say in here stays in here and I understand why. He did take your job."

"Spike is only here temporarily for this one trip then I go back to my only position. Troy felt sorry for him because they go way back and the Skipper brought him onboard so he could make some money to pay for his booze. I don't hate Spike if that's what you're asking but I don't like him either."

"I know I'd be pissed if I were you to be knocked down from First Mate to Third. I might even try to think of some way to get revenge…"

"Revenge for what? Like I said this was just temporary and as soon as we finished this voyage things will go back to the way they were. I'll be back up on the bridge and Spike would be down in the bottle. Aren't you even going to consider what I told you about the passengers falling overboard? Not that you're going to find much of them now. They were probably a late night snack for some sharks or breakfast for a school of barracudas that happened to be swimming past."

"Can we stick to the facts? So, they left you in the lounge then headed for their cabin," said Marley but Spud wasn't going to let go of his theory that easily.

"Well that's where they said they were going, but I can't be sure. You know they could've still gone topside and I'm almost sure they did. I mean how else do you explain their cabin being undisturbed. Surely if they had been grabbed in there something would've gotten knocked over."

"You mean like glasses that were on their bed," said Marely as he held up the bag with broken glass in it. "I wonder what our lab is going to find when they examine this… the perfect hurricane with a sedative added and they might even be able to lift fingerprints?"

Spud knew he'd said too much and in that instance he threw his coffee at Marley's face then made a dash for the hatch. Marley was right behind him as Spud broke out topside.

"Stop," yelled Marley. "Give it up. You've got no place to run." But Spud drew a weapon and got off two rounds. Both missed but it gave him time to dive over the side. Marley drew his and fired twice kicking up water on both sides of him.

"Stop there, I won't miss the next time," Marley yelled but before he could get off the third a passing couple in a speed boat came to Spud's rescue. They'd seen him go over the side so they were trying to safe him. But no one could save them from him. The speed boat was between Marley and Spud and as soon as Spud got onboard he took the woman hostage holding her in front of him as he yelled the man to speed away.

"Crap, crap," said Marley as he put his weapon away and pulled out his Sat phone. All he could think was all that time and effort as well as a night's sleep gone. The Coast Guard put one of their boats in the water to pursue Spud but he had a good head start at that point.

"Well, it looks like you found your man," said the Skipper as he came up behind Marley. "And it looks like it's going to be a little while before we're pier side now."

"Agent Carmichael," said Marley in his phone. "I've got good news and bad news…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early in the morning at the Waldron and Sam was still asleep. The flight down had been long and it was late when they got into Saint Thomas. Everything that had happened before now seemed like a dream. She was being woken up at what she thought was before daybreak when all she wanted was to go back to sleep. She didn't know why nor did she care she just wanted was to pull the covers over her head and tell whoever it was to go away… and she did.

"Go away and turn off the lights, it's too early to get up," said Sam as she pulled the sheet up over her head. "Wake me up tomorrow."

"Come on sleepy head it's time to get up," said Sarah. "I can't turn off the light that's the sun shining through your window and you need to get up."

"Do I have to? Can't I just stay here for a little while longer?" she said as she yawned. "Just a few minutes more. What's the rush anyway?"

"Come on and get up. Don't you remember you're supposed to start school today? But only if you get a move on it."

"School! You mean I wasn't dreaming… I really am starting school here?" said Sam as immediately sat up in bed. "What time am I supposed to be there? Come on let's hurry up, I don't want to be late my first day. Chop, chop let's get a move on it. I don't want to be that person who's always late."

"Just slow down you've got plenty of time," said Sarah as she kissed her on the forehead. "And please try not to show off any of the moves that Casey showed you."

"I'll do my best," said Sam as she scrambled out of bed. "I need to get my shower and then get ready… come on we need to go," said Sam as she took Sarah by the hand. "Do I stink? If I don't stink we can skip the shower."

[An hour later they were down in the lobby in the bar for breakfast]

"There they are," said Chuck as he got up when Sarah walked in with Sam. Bunny was sitting in a high chair with a bowl of pureed fruit Chuck had been feeding her from.

"Well, I have to say it's about time. I thought I was going to have to send a search party up to find you two," said Mary who was sitting at the table nursing a cup of coffee. "I've got a car waiting outside for us. Eat your breakfast then we can go."

"I'm really not hungry," said Sam. "I'm too excited to eat. Can we just go? This will be my first actual day in school."

"I know and I wish I could be there with you but I have to go to meet someone with Casey," said Chuck. "But I want to hear all about it when I come home. But you have to promise me something…"

"Mommy already told me not to use anything Uncle Casey taught me," said Sam. "But what if they deserve it? I'm not saying I will but I'm just saying things could happen."

"Well let's try not to let things from happening. You talk out your problems then if that doesn't work you get a teacher or an adult," said Chuck then he kissed her on the forehead. "I need to run down to the pier I want to be there before the boat ties up."

"And ask Marley why he hasn't been reporting in regularly about his interrogations. I expected to hear something from him by now. I don't care if he was busy collecting evidence. I want to know what's going on. I'm also going to rip the Major one for that stunt he pulled with Igor. I should've brought me in the loop beforehand and not leave me hanging.

"We can talk about this later when we're alone and there aren't any little ears present to overhear," said Chuck as he held his hands over Sam's ears.

"I don't know why you do this… covering my ears?" said Sam as she looked up at Chuck. "I can still hear and whose little ears are you talking about? Morgan's. Although, I think his are larger than his head or that's what Uncle Casey says. He keeps calling him Dumbo."

"Like I told you before you shouldn't be repeating everything that Casey says," said Sarah. Sam shrugged her shoulder.

"It's not her fault," said Chuck as he kissed her. "How is she supposed to know what's PG-13 when John speaks. I really have to go if I'm going to pick John up and be on the pier before the boat pulls in. I'll see you onboard later and we can have lunch at the Marina."

"Come on or we're going to be late too," said Sam. "I hear they close the front doors and won't let you in if you're too late."

"Who are you? What have you done with my daughter? I don't ever remember being that excited about going to school."

"Funny, don't you have to be somewhere right now?" said Sam looking at him with her hands on her hips. "This was what I was talking about when I said I didn't want to be that person who was always late."

"Be good," he said then he kissed her on her forehead and afterwards kiss Sarah.

"Come on no more dillydallying, we're burning daylight. We've got to go," said Sam as she motioned them to get up.

"Now that I know you heard from John," said Sarah. She caught Sam's look. "Okay let me wipe Bunny's face at least then we can go."

"Too bad it's not milk, then we could grab a cat and let it clean her."

"Ooh," said Bunny as she looked at Sam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Back on the pirate boat]

Luiz saw the first mate was right the fog was burning off faster than he'd expected and as it did everything was coming into sight. Which also meant they could be seen too now and it made it even more imperative for them to get out of there. If nothing else to put distance between themselves and where the Annabel Lee had been boarded.

"Crap, we've got a problem," said the first mate as he pointed off the portside. There was a park patrol boat headed their way. The fog had cleared and the Ranger on the island had seen them. "How do you want to play this?"

"We'll let him come onboard then deal with him," said Luiz as they watched him wave at them then he took out a bullhorn announcing he was going to board.

"I'll go meet him but be ready to shove off as quickly as you can and have the guys below fire up the signal jammer. I don't want him radioing anyone we're here," said Luiz with that he left the bridge to go down to greet their boarder.

Luiz raced down and aft playing out different scenarios in his head on how to deal with the Ranger. First of all and most important, he had to find out if anyone else knew the Ranger was here. He got to midships just as the Ranger tossed a line up to one of their deckhands. He looked at Luiz who nodded so he tied his boat off then they lowered a Jacob's ladder for him to climb board.

"I going to need to see you documents," said the Ranger after he board. "Did you know this island is a natural wildlife preserve and no ships are allowed near it without special permission?"

"No, I'm afraid I didn't," said Luis. "You see with the fog last night we decided to anchor here where it was safe. I had no idea this was a wildlife preserve but even if I had the fog was so thick we were afraid of bumping into something. You see our radar's on the fritz but we're going to have it repaired when we reach our next port."

"That's good and everything but you shouldn't have anchored here. This cove is where sea turtles come to lay their eggs and your presence puts them at risk. But I guess as long as you leave now there's been no harm."

"Do you need to radio in and tell someone you gave us a warning then sent us on our way? I'd hate to get stopped as soon as we round the island."

"No, there's no need for that. I don't get good reception on this side so I was waiting to radio in when I got back. Hey, you guys wouldn't happen to have seen any other boats last night? The Coast Guard's looking for a boat."

"Really? No, I can't say as we did. As soon as it got thick we decided to pull in here but we didn't see anyone. What did they do? We could keep an eye out. Do you have a description or something we could look for?"

"They said they were some sort of modern day pirates if you believe that. The boat they're looking for has two Zodiacs onboard," said the Ranger but that was when he saw a zodiac sticking out from under a tarp and he saw Luiz's back in some brightwork. He had his mother's weapon tucked in his belt. "Well, I really need to get back and report in. If I don't call in soon someone will come looking for me."

"And we wouldn't want that," said Luiz. The Ranger became nervous and started sweating. "I'd like to offer you a cup of coffee…"

"I'd like to take you up on that but I really need to go," said the Ranger as he hurriedly went to the ladder and climbed down to his boat. He fired up his outboard and casted off making a beeline for the coast.

"Now didn't he tell us that was where turtles laid their eggs?" said Luiz as he reached up under the tarp where they kept the zodiacs pulling out a M72 LAW. He made his way to the fantail then popped the caps off and took aim.

"I've got to protect the turtles," said Luiz as he fired the weapon. The missile leaped out as the back blast kicked up spray on the opposite side. The missile hit the Ranger's boat dead center causing it to explode into a fireball.

"You run up to the bridge and tell the First Mate to take us out of here ASAP. If he needs me I'll be in the galley. I haven't had breakfast yet and I'm thinking a short stack would hit the spot right now."


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own Chuck

Chuck went outside and hopped in the waiting vehicle that took him to the bungalow where Casey was staying. It was strategically located isolated so as to minimize collateral damage. Casey's bungalow had two others on each side but those were the only two and after those his nearest neighbors were in the city which was what everyone wanted.

"Hey John, we need to hurry up the boat is in Long Bay now. I've arranged for a small boat to take us out to the Annabel Lee before they pull in."

"Small boat out? Wait a minute, why do we need to take a boat out to meet them? If they're in the bay they should be pier side by the time we get there or if not shortly afterwards."

"Marley ran into a little trouble onboard as he was flushing out the mole the guy figured out his cover was blown so he jumped over board and commandeered a passing speed boat. The Coast Guard sent a zodiac after him and alerted the authorities on the island. I'm expecting something back from them soon."

"I wouldn't hold my breath on that I bet the perp knows these islands like the back of his hand. You sure you want to hang around me? I'm the one with the bull's eye painted on his back and as we go out to meet this boat we'll be sitting ducks."

"Thanks for painting that vivid picture for me but we need to get a move on it. I finally got a bird reposition so we can look down from above and I've got a couple of drones being shipped in from Carmichael industries."

"Don't dislocate your arm trying to pat yourself on the back. You know what they call that, don't you? A day late and a dollar short," said Casey as he filled his 'Go Cup' with coffee. "Okay, I'm ready now we can leave."

"You know they have coffee all over the island and onboard the boat. You don't need to bring your own with you," said Chuck as he followed John out the door.

"That might be true but people want to give me coffee in those little cups or fill it full of milk. No, this is coffee the way it was intended to be drunk… black no sugar."

"I can't believe you said that," said Chuck as they got into the SUV. But Casey just grunted and shrugged his shoulders. "Let me be clearer about what I meant… Americano drunk by the ugly American."

"Hey, watch the insults… it's still early. Everyone has a right to drink coffee the way he or she likes even if most of the world drinks theirs wrong. It's in the constitution right next to the right to bear arms."

"Caffeine and firearms what's wrong with that picture? John, with logic like that who could say you're wrong. You know you ought to think about running for president one of these days."

"No thank you, I like being the pointy end of the stick and now the pointy end wants to know what know about our runner? Were you able to dig anything up on him?"

"As soon as Marley called me I had him send me a photo and a fingerprint of our perp. They call him 'Spud' but his real name is Robert O'Brien or that's what he went by on the island. His real name was Patrick O'Shannessy a member of the IRA and wanted in the UK for a series of bombings. His story gets interesting when he skipped out of the UK when MI5 was closing in on him and he relocated to central America. That's when he assumed the name Robert O'Brien and became a freedom fighter in the People's Liberation Front."

"You have to wonder if anyone else onboard knew about his chequered past. It just seems that if you work that closely with someone you're bound to pick up something's off with the guy."

"Are you using yourself as an example?" said Chuck as they drove through town heading for the Marina and the piers. "I sent Morgan and Alex information on our guy along with a photo they can show around town. Who knows maybe we'll get lucky?"

"And maybe they'll get themselves killed," said John. He pulled out his phone as they drove on to the Marina. "Grimes this is me… don't ask who me it is or I'll reach through this phone and pull your head back through it. … Good, I thought that might give you a hint. If you get a visual on our perp I don't want you doing anything stupid like trying to take him in on your own. You call me and I'll work something out but I don't want you or Alex engaging the enemy. … I know Chuck contacted you but I don't think he would be stupid enough to tell you to John Wayne this. Just do what I told you. Casey out," he said as he hung up.

"Geez, thanks there Big Guy for the vote of confidence and for the record, no, I didn't tell him to try to take Spud in. Marley said that he was armed when he jumped overboard. 'Not that stupid'… really."

"Yeah, I should've left off the 'not that' and just gone with 'stupid'. Come on let's get in that boat and get out to the Annabel Lee."

"John, I've got a strange feeling like we're being watch," said Chuck as they walked out on the pier. He stopped and looked around before getting into the boat.

"Hurry up and get onboard. You've got that feeling because there are people watching us. Remember you always listen to your gut and mine is telling me that our friends already know I'm here."

"How do you want play this then," said Chuck as he got comfortable onboard then they pulled away from the pier and started heading out to the Coast Guard cutter that had as sail boat under tow behind it.

"We need to be ready but they're going to have to make the first move. I know you're not going to like hearing this but then we'll play it from ear. I know how much you like your plans but there's no way to plan for something like this. It's just going to happen and you have to roll with the punches when it goes down."

"I hear what you're saying but I don't want anything like what happened in the church to happen again. It doesn't make me look very good losing goats."

Casey looked at him and grunted but Chuck could tell he was as worried about this as he was. Just as usual John was determined not to show it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the pirate boat they had just pulled into their secret base on Saint John Island. Luiz was getting everything ready so he and his mother could fly back to Saint Thomas to grab Casey. He also had men spying on Casey from the pier and they were reporting back to him. He was interested in Spud's great escape.

"Okay, put feelers out… Sooner or later Spud will show up. It's imperative we make sure he's not grabbed by the authorities. I want you to do whatever you have to do but make sure that doesn't happen. … Yes, that means exactly what it sounds like. Do you have a problem with that? … Good, then carry out my orders," said Luiz then he hung up.

"What's going on," said Donna Rosenda as she came up behind her son. "It sounds like something didn't go as planned."

"If you had let me sink that boat nothing would be happening now. They discovered Spud but he managed to get away and is hiding somewhere on the island."

"We need to get him before they do. I need to talk to him and explain to him that we never intended to do him any harm…"

"I think that boat's done sailed with the pound of C-4 we left onboard and the two flares I used to start fires with."

"Nonsense… I can tell him they were diversions to give us time to escape which is what we did. No, I can make him see our point. We can extract him back to Honduras with us."

"With everyone looking for him, don't you think that would be a little risky," said Luiz. He wanted to ask her if there was another reason she wanted Spud found but dared not. However, that didn't stop him from wondering.

"Just do it. If we turn our backs on those who help us soon we'll be on our own. No, Spud needs to be brought in. I also want the man we took to come with us. I want Roan Montgomery to go with us to Saint Thomas."

"Why do you want that? You know it's dangerous. If anyone sees him they'll know where to come looking to get him back. I told you this before and you agreed. What's changed now?"

"I have questions to ask him… questions I need answered. He can't answer them if I'm over there and he's here. You'll make the arrangements and to make sure he goes along peacefully we'll tell him if he acts up then the woman will suffer."

"Do you think a man like that could care about one woman? I bet he's had more than he can remember. He'll run off the first minute he gets a chance."

"I disagree. I think he cares a lot about this one even if he'll never admit it but a woman can sense these sorts of things. It was the same between your father and myself. Two Corazon and an AK47… it was magic."

"I'm sure it was all the way up to when my father bought the farm," said Luiz. He caught his mother's look. "All right, you want to bring Roan along I can arrange that. We just have to take him to the airport in the trunk then load him on the chopper then put him in the trunk of the vehicle waiting for us and whisk him to the villa without being seen."

"See I knew you were a smart boy. Now wasn't that as easy as a piece of cake," said Rosenda. Luiz shook his head in disbelief that she hadn't understood his sarcasm.

"As easy as pie or just like cake you're getting your idioms confused again and this will be neither easy nor a breeze… which basically mean the same thing."

"You know I think sometimes you should've studied harder in that boarding school because sometimes your English is hard to comprehend."

"You think my English is hard to understand?"

"See that's what I mean. I said comprehend but you say understand like you didn't understand comprehend and you were checking to see if that was what I meant. It's all right, I'll try to keep things simple for you…"

"Never mind… okay you want Roan with us. I'll make it happen. You," yelled Luiz. "I want you to grab some and together go down and bring the guy we grabbed up to the car parked on the pier. Put a hood over his head then stuff him in the trunk then the two of you climb in the car. You're coming to the airport with us. Got that?"

The man nodded his head then tapped a friend on the shoulder. Luiz and Rosenda watched them disappear down below decks.

"Okay, so you got your way now let's go get in the car. Once your passenger is loaded we can head out. You realize once this is all said and done we will never be able to come back here again?"

"I know but I won't miss anything here. You'll find once you've lived in the jungle how little you actually need to be happy. I had that with your father and now it's time to make them pay for taking it away from me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A black Ford explorer pulled up outside of Lockhart Elementary school. It was early morning and the sun was already hot but there was a low breeze blowing in off the ocean that make it bearable. Sam looked around as she got out of the SUV. Sarah said something to her but she was too busy looking around.

"Wow, everything looks so bright and shiny," said Sam. She saw the other children going in carrying their backpacks. "I don't have any supplies… or books… or anything?"

"Don't worry about that now," said Sarah as she held Bunny then took Sam by the hand and they walked inside with Mary by their side.

"This way," said Mary smiling being the proud grandmother as they entered the building. "We have to check into with the offices before you go off to your classroom."

"May I help you," said a woman behind the counter as they walked in. "You must be the new check-in. The principal wants a word with you. Your daughter can wait out here with me while you talk with Dr. Dunham."

"Sam, you wait here. We'll be right back," said Sarah as Sam sat down on a chair outside the principal's door. While she was doing that the woman who had greeted them went inside and informed the principal they were here.

"Come inside," said the Principal. "Please call me Kathy. I need to talk to you about why you've chosen our school."

Everyone went inside leaving Sam sitting outside in chair that was just a little too tall for her. Her feet didn't touch the ground so she started swinging them back and forth. It wasn't long after that she started to get bored.

"Can I ask you what are you doing," said Sam as she watched the woman sort through papers then stable them.

"I've got to arrange all these papers then stable them for Ms. Martinez. We've got an experimental bilingual program where… but you don't need to know all this. My name is Roxanne but everyone calls me Roxy."

"My name is Sam and everyone calls me Sam. Can I help you put those papers together? I don't do well just sitting and I sometimes get in trouble when I'm bored."

"Well, we can't have that, now can we? Not on your first day here. I'll put the papers together and you can stable?"

"I can do that," said Sam as she smiled and jumped off the chair. Roxy handed her the stapler and she began to staple the papers Roxy handed her.

[Meanwhile inside]

"Please have a seat," said Kathy. "What a cute baby? Two little blonde angels you have. What's her name?"

"This one is Bunny and… well you met Sam outside. I know their names are a bit odd but they have special meaning for us," said Sarah. She suddenly felt like she needed to become defensive.

"Believe me when you've been doing this job as long as I have you hear them all. Bunny and Sam are almost normal around here. But that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm not so sure this school is the perfect match for your daughter. Seventy-five percent of our student body are of Afro-American descent and twenty-four percent are Hispanic which leaves one percent Caucasian."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say," said Sarah. "That doesn't matter to us. We want Sam to grow up like any other kid."

"Okay, but it's my understand that you're only going to be here for a short while then she's going to have to transfer. You've got to see how that's not conducive to good learning."

"I understand that… we understand that but our work brought us here and at the time we didn't have any other options…"

"Because she managed to get expelled from her school on the first day? I've got a report from a school in L.A. county with her name on it."

"Technically school hadn't begun. It was during orientation and she was defending friends of hers who were being bullied by older kids who had not right to be there. I'm not condoning her actions but merely explaining what happened. Believe me if you'd been the principal there the outcome might have been different."

"I don't know I take a dim view on physical violence. We try to teach our children to talk problems out or find mediation through an adult."

"You sound like my husband. Those were his exact words and believe me we have talked with Sam about what happened. It won't happen again," said Sarah as she looked over at Mary texting away on her phone. Mary looked up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm the grandmother and my job is to spoil my granddaughter. Right now, I… we really need to go. I've just arranged for some federal funding to be earmarked for your school."

"What did you say you do for a living?" said Kathy as she looked down at the folder in front of her. "It says you are Federal employees?"

"We work under the umbrella of Homeland Security," said Sarah. "It's really boring and we don't have time to get into all that now. So, can I leave my daughter with you? She needs to stay today."

"I don't know I really need to talk to your husband too," said Kathy as she walked them to the door. But when they opened it they found Sam with the phone receiver near her head talking with Roxy and on the phone at the same time.

"Marie's grandmother says they can't come and pick up Marie until late because her mother is in the hospital delivering a baby," said Sam. Then she turned and spoke Spanish in the receiver. "Marie's mother is having a baby… she's not the doctor delivering the baby. But I can stay with Marie and you to keep her company if you want?"

"What's going on here? Where's Jesus?" said Kathy. "Jesus is our interpreter who's supposed to be in the office answering phones."

"He had to run a quick errand which turned out to be longer than expected. Ms Martinez helped as long as she could then she had to run to teach her class. That was when Sam volunteered to help. Ms. Martinez wanted to know if your family was bilingual?"

"We are a bite of a polyglot actually. But Sam has always had a knack for languages, she also speaks Russian as well as French."

"I know ice cream in at least ten different languages including Swahili and Hausa," said Sam as everyone laughed.

"I think we need to keep your daughter with us," said the Principal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Not very far away]

Spud made the husband drive his speed boat up near the beach where he shoved the wife away from him then jumped off in the water. Standing waist deep he pointed his weapon back up at them in the boat. Spud didn't have to say a word. The man immediately yelled for his wife to get down and stay down as he backed his engines pulling away from Spud.

"I want you to disappear," yelled Spud as he pointed his Tokarev at them. The man didn't have to be told twice. He kicked up a wake trying to get away as fast as he could.

"You need to find someplace to hide until dark," said Spud to himself. "Crap… everything is going to crap. I knew this was going to happen one of these days. I just knew it. Okay calm down and think."

He slipped the pistol into his belt hiding it under his shirt. Next think he needed to do was to get off the beach. Being out in the open was a quick way to get caught and he knew it.

"Get your bearings first," he told himself as he took deep breaths. "The last thing you need to do is look scared even if you are. People will see you and someone will notice you then that will be all there is."

He ran up off the beach then he slowed his pace as walked down the road heading for the villa but he stopped before going very far.

"What are you doing? If you go in the villa you might not come out again standing up. Luiz did plant that bomb and start those fires knowing you were onboard. No, you need to think first about what to do. You need to be smart for once," he said to himself. He walked into a bar and ordered a straight rum.

"Spud, what are you doing here?" said a man at the end. "I thought you were out on the Annabel Lee? Or are they back already? I heard you guys had some problems."

"I don't know what you're talking about? Troy brought Spike onboard so I decided to sit this one out," he said as he downed his rum then waved for another one. "There just wasn't enough room for the two of us onboard."

"I hear you and I don't blame you. I understand why Tory did it but if it makes you feel any better a buddy of mine said they got visited by you know who while they were out."

"Really, and who's your buddy? You know a lot of people around here shoot their mouths off and don't know what they're talking about."

"No, he got it on good authority from a friend of his down at the Coast Guard station," said the man. But just as they were talking Morgan and Alex walked in. Spud noticed them right away and he didn't need to be told he'd outstayed his welcome. He downed his rum then eased his way towards the sign that said restroom but instead he went the backdoor. Once outside he looked around and saw a panel van parked in the street with Lockhart Elementary painted on the side.

"Bingo, the perfect hideout until dark."


	21. Chapter 21

Don't own Chuck

Beckman slowly came to rolling and moaning on the bed. She felt like she'd been kicked in the head by a mule. Her first thoughts were that this was all Roan's fault by making her try all those drinks. Even if she didn't remember drinking that much but her head and stomach were telling her she had. She reached over to where Roan should've been but he wasn't there.

"Just like you," she moaned as she rolled over and sat up on her side of the bed. "Get me drunk then take off. At least I still have my clothes on but where am I?" She said as she started looking around the cabin and noticed it wasn't theirs.

"Geez, how much did we drink to end up here?" she said as she tried to get up. She felt a little unstable on her feet but she was mobile enough to make it to the door.

"Crap, what is this?" she said when she tried the door but found it was locked. "Hey, someone let me out," yelled Beckman as she banged on the door. But after a while of not getting any answer she went to the porthole to look out.

"I don't like this," she said as she tried to look outside but the outside covered was closed which mean she up the polluted stream and she knew it. She was locked inside with no means of getting out.

"What to do now," she said as she looked around the cabin. There was a small bathroom and in it there seemed be fresh water in the sink. But what she was missing was her bag, her phone and weapon.

"What happened last night," she said to herself as she sat back down on the edge of the bed trying to think. Everything was a bit of a haze which she had blamed on the alcohol but now she wasn't sure.

"Think," she said to herself. Then somewhere from the fog that had filled her memories of the last twenty-four hours she began retracing her steps. "Okay so I remembered drinking with Roan and Spud in the lounge. But for the most part I was just taking the glass and touching it to my lips. I wasn't drinking or that's what I remember doing but then what did I do? And how did I get here?"

She started worrying that this was the section that was used only when they had a full boat load of passengers which mean it was closed off now.

"If this is the case then no one will come looking for me until they miss me," she said to herself. "But what about Roan? Surely, he'd come looking for me," she said to herself when suddenly the door to her cabin opened and two men came walking inside neither of whom she recognized. One man was holding a tray with a covered dish and a bottle of what looked like water on it.

"What's going on? Where's my friend who was with me?" she said but got no answers. The one man just sat the tray down then started to leave.

"Hey, I asked a question and I expect an answer," she said as she moved towards the open door but the other man blocked her escape route with his body then he raised his shirt to expose a Colt revolver tucked in his belt.

"I just want to know what's going on," said Beckman wondering if the men even spoke English. The other man got between them and pointed at the tray then the two men disappeared closing the door behind them. She heard the key turn in the lock then there was silence.

"Geez, what have we gotten ourselves in the middle of," she said as she took the cover off the dish. "Well they don't want you to starve," she said as she found a full English breakfast complete with Heinz beans and blood pudding along with bacon, eggs, mushrooms, tomatoes and toast.

"I'm not one to complain," she said as she picked up the bottle of water. "But I could really use a good cup of Joe to wash all this down with," she said as she inspected the bottle for signs of tampering or syringe holes. Content there were none she cracked the seal and took a swallow.

"You've been drugged," she told herself as she drank some more to get the sensation of cotton mouth out. "That's why you can't remember and you feel like you do." It was obvious to her that she'd been kidnapped but what about Roan.

"If you've been kidnapped then what's happened to Roan? Maybe he wasn't considered high value and then left him or... No, we're not going there without proof," said Diane as she picked up her plastic fork and started eating.

"Not the best thing to digest on a queasy stomach but you need to keep your strength up and wait for an opportunity to dish out a little payback. If they ask for a ransom they'll find out soon we don't negotiate with terrorists... then there's the omega protocol and I left Mary in charge. Boy, this gets better by the minute which is more than I can't say for this food. The eggs are over cooked, the toast is burnt and the bacon is lip. I guess it could be worse," she said as she continued eating.

"Oh, I hear you complaining," she said as her stomach growled. "But remember beggars can't be choosers and we've eaten worse and held it down." She said thinking about some of her misadventures she'd had with Roan. "I swear if they've done anything to you they'll pay and it will be slow and painful. I'll see to that even if it's the last thing I do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan and Alex walked into the Flying Dutchman Bar and Grill. The name seemed appropriate considering they were tracking down a ghost pirate and a very alive third mate. Like most bars the lighting was dim when they entered and it took a few minutes for their eyes to get accustomed. Morgan was the first to the bar while Alex was momentarily distracted by someone who walked towards the rear as they came in.

"I'm sorry just one moment," said Alex as she interrupted Morgan who was about to question the bartender. "What's back there?"

"The restrooms," said Morgan. "See the sign hanging over the corridor. If you need to make a pit stop go ahead. I can handle this."

"No, that wasn't why I was asking and no, I don't need to make a 'pit stop'… I saw someone go back there when we came in and I was wondering what he was doing back there."

"Well, the sign is a dead giveaway and I think you can figure it out on your own," said Morgan. "Now, if you don't mind we need to get down to interrogating." Alex gave Morgan a look as he tried to sit on the bar stool and impress the man on the other side of the counter.

"My dear barkeep can I ask you a few questions? I don't want to take up much of your precious time," said Morgan. But the bartender wasn't that impressed.

"The only thing free in here is water and that's only if it's from the tap," said the man as he sat his tip jar next to Morgan.

"We're federal agents and this is a federal investigation," said Morgan as he pulled out his badge. "Just a few questions then we'll be out of your hair."

"Look up and down this bar how many paying customers do you think I need to make ends meet? I can tell you a lot more than you see here right now. When the landlord comes and asks me for the rent what am I supposed to tell him? I was too busy working a federal case with two fancy federal agents to make the rent? For all I know you got that badge with ten box tops of Frosted Flakes and nine ninety-five plus tax."

"Okay, here's a twenty," said Alex as she dropped the bill into his jar. "We want to know everything you can tell us about Black Bart?"

"First thing is we don't mention that name in this bar and if you say it again you're going to have to leave. Anyone who mentions that name has problems and I don't need any problems up here in my bar. That person you mention brings some bad mojo with him and I don't want any of that."

"But Black..." Alex almost said the name when she caught the looking in the bartender's eyes. He wasn't playing around. "Okay, I'll play along. The person we mentioned before has been dead for centuries now and yet you think he's involved in what's been going on around here?"

"Look, it's like this, I'm not sure either way so I'm just playing it safe. I think you'd do the same if you were in my position. I mean why take the risk when I've got bills to pay. You might be right but I don't want to end up like all those boats that were attacked. They were boarded by someone now weren't they? There's no imagination there."

"But that doesn't mean it was a ghost who attacked them. I think you're letting superstition and your imagination get the best of you."

"That maybe but why take the risk and that's all I've got to say on the subject. Your meter just ran out so if you want more information it's going to cost you another twenty."

"Morgan, I caught this one. Now it's your turn to drop a twenty in the jar. Come on it's only fair," said Alex as Morgan reached inside his trousers. "What are you doing? People are looking!"

"I've got to pull it out of my money belt. You don't walk around with your cash in your pockets. That's a good way to get it stole. Like this my money is safe, who's going to put their hands in my pants?"

"I'm sure not," said the bartender as Morgan pulled out a twenty-dollar bill. "You can just drop it in with two fingers and put it over to the side so I know which one needs to be disinfected."

"Funny, very funny. I don't suppose I can get a receipt. I need a receipt to file with my travel voucher for reimbursement. No, huh? Well I thought as much but I had to ask."

"Okay another twenty and another question so what will it be now?" said the bartender. "Maybe you want to know about the Bermuda Triangle or area Fifty-one?"

"Seeing as we're federal agents, we know all about area fifty-one and believe me it is crawling with aliens from all over the galaxy."

"Really," said the barkeep. Some of the barflies that were in the joint their ears piqued on what Alex said and moved closer to hear.

"No, of course not, I was just pulling your leg like you were ours about your pirate story. The last you're your so-called ghost pirate boarded they proved to be your run of the mill modern in the flesh robbers or pirates..."

"You're talking about what happened on the Annabel Lee," said the bartender. Morgan and Alex looked at each other. "What? I see the look on your faces. You want to know how do I know? News like that travels fast around here. I've got a friend who has a friend who works down at the Coast Guard. That's how I knew. I was just telling Spud he was lucky he didn't go out with them when you two walked in..."

"Wait a minute you were talking to Spud... I mean Robert O'Brien. You were talking to him when we walked in? He was right here?"

"If that's his real name? Yeah, I was talking to him. He was sitting right there where you two are at now. He did look a little out of sorts come to think of it."

"This man," said Alex as she showed the bartender a picture on her phone. "This is the man you were talking to? Look, I don't have time to screw around anymore with you," said Alex as she drew her weapon.

"Yeah, like I said I was talking to him. I know Spud... we all do. He even had one of his buddies call him by name when he came it. But he's gone too. Hey, let's take this down a notch or two and put away the hardware. We'd hate for that to go off in here," said the bartender. He moved back away from Alex and Morgan as the crowd around them dispersed.

"Call this in," yelled Alex. Morgan pulled out his phone. "What's back there other than the restrooms," said Alex as she gave Morgan a look then turned back to the barkeep. "What's back there?"

"Nothing just the restrooms, a storage pantry and the fire exit that's it. Now can you tell me what's going on? What's Spud done? There has to be a mistake Spud's a quiet guy who pretty much keeps to himself."

"He's wanted for questioning and is a person of interest," said Morgan after he told Chuck what had just happened and hung up. "Alex, where are you going? You heard what John told us to wait for back up."

"We don't have time to wait for back up," she said as she went back down the narrow corridor. She cleared the female restroom then kicked open the male restroom door with her weapon at the ready.

"What are you doing," said Morgan as he came in behind her. "This is the little boys room. You step outside and let me clear this one."

"Oh right," said Alex. "I'll check that pantry." They both met up back in the corridor. Spud was in neither place so they went out the fire exit.

"He must've gone straight back here when he saw us enter. Crap, you know what this means? We could've had him."

"You don't say," said Alex. "I knew I should've gone after that guy as soon as we entered. Only a guilty person runs when you enter a room."

"That's good to know from here on out," said Morgan. Alex just shook her head then walked back inside. "Well it is," he said as he tried to keep up.

"I'm going to need a detailed description of what he had on and where you think he might have gone. Don't even give me any crap about that tip jar or I'll shove that up so far you'll sound like a baby rattler for the rest of your life."

"Now you're starting to scare me," said Morgan. "You're beginning to sound just like Casey," he said as she gave him a look. "Which is a good thing everything considered."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck texted Mary everything that had happened and where Morgan and Alex were so they could rendezvous with them. He and Casey were on their way to the Annabel Lee so there was no way either he or John could get to them anytime soon. Mary pulled herself and Sarah out of the meeting with the principal then headed over to Morgan and Alex.

"Here you can read what Chuck sent me," said Mary as she handed Sarah her phone. "This might be the break we were looking for and they're nearby."

"He probably came ashore near here and realized we'd be looking up and down the beach for him so he started looking for someplace to hole up. I wonder what he did with the boat and people he hijacked."

"You can ask him when we find him. I'm thinking about doing a spiral search pattern from the bar working our way outward."

"Or we can us tech and tap into the CCTV feeds. Chuck's bird is overhead now so we've got eyes in the sky," said Sarah as she operated a tablet.

"Well, you can do that but I'm going to start working my search pattern. Call it old habits but they've always gotten the job done. Sometimes the old ways are the best way before we had all these toys."

"Toys? Your husband is the one who came up with all these 'toys' as you call them. I bet you guys went through a lot of shoes back then."

"I don't need you to remind me what my husband did. I think I know quite well rest his soul. But sometimes Stephen wasn't very practical and you need a little gumshoe every now and then. However, if you're trying to impress me now would be the time to pull a rabbit out of your hat?"

"Just give me time," said Sarah as the satellite image was starting to come in and she acquired the CCTV feed from a bank camera across the street.

"Well, we're here," said Mary as she hopped out of the SUV. "You can stay here will I coordinate with our people. I just need for you to tell me which way we should start left or right?"

"Good you're here," said Morgan as he came up behind Mary with Alex following up behind him. "We went fifty yards in both directions but no one's seen him."

"We're waiting on technology now to tell us where we need to go. If we don't have anything soon we'll start working in a circle from here. This guy is well-known on the island so someone has bound to have seen him. Any moment now," said Mary as she looked back at Sarah. Sarah glanced back and wanted to tell her that her constant nagging wasn't helping any but then she acquired the footage.

"There we go. I'm watching the CCTV feed but our man never leaves the alleyway. I see you two coming out but there's nothing except a van parked in the way before. Let me look from overhead. Okay, I've got him coming out but... that's why I didn't see him. He jumped into that van that was parked here."

"That's nice now how about something we can use? A license plate, make, model other than white. Any time now would be nice."

"I have it pulling away," said Sarah as she held her tongue. She really wanted to tell Mary what she thought but concentrated on the task at hand. "I'm going to switch to CCTV feeds to see if I can read the license plate. There's a camera on the light down at the intersection they're going through and... okay, I've got the license... oh crap!"

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen Black Bart... that means you've seen a ghost," said Morgan. Alex punched him in the shoulder. "Ouch! Well it does."

"No, it's not Black Bart... it's the van. I saw the other side as it turned at the intersection. It's a supply van for Lockhart Elementary school. The school where we dropped Sam off before coming here."

"Crap, everyone in the SUV we need to get there and get there now. We can get the principal to hold a fire drill and get all the children out of the school."

"Alex, I need for you to look after Bunny," said Sarah as she pulled her Smith and Wesson from her bag and checked it. "I'm going to put a vest on then I'm going to walk in that school and get Sam out. Don't try and stop me this is my daughter."

"I know who she is and if that's the case she's also my granddaughter but let's not lose our heads here. We can get everyone's child out safely if we just remain calm."

"You just want to take the perp alive. I swear if he gets anywhere near Sam, he's dead and I'll hurt anyone who gets in my way."

"If that happens I'll be the first one to give the green light on the shoot but let's not forget that he's our first real lead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[A little while before]

A man stepped out of the Flying Dutchman holding his hand over his eyes to block the sun as he put on a pair of Ray Bans. He walked around the corner and saw Spud come running out tripping over a trash can before running for a white panel van. The man watched as Spud got inside and hid in the back. The man took out his phone and dialed a number as he got on a scooter.

"Hey Luiz, it's me Rocco. I hear you're looking for Spud. I just met him at the Flying Dutchman then two G-men... well one G-man and a G-woman came in then he hightailed it out of the back. Hold on I'm going to have to put you on Bluetooth."

"What's going on there? Why do you need to put this call on Bluetooth?" said Luiz. "You said there were agents? Are these agents after Spud?"

"I don't know they came in and he ran out. I'd just said hi and was about to get him in the back but then they came in and everything went to crap. I've got you on Bluetooth because I'm on my scooter following him. Spud jumped into a van and hid in the back. The driver just came out and they took off. I'm right behind them."

"Good, when you stop give me a call and let me know where you are. I'll send some men over to pick up Spud and I'll make it worth your while."

"The sign on the side of the bus reads Lockhurt Elementary School. I think that's where the driver is heading."

"I'll have some men there waiting. I won't forget this," said Luiz as he hung up. He sat there smiling when one of his men opened the door.

"Sir, Donna Rosenda and your guest are on the chopper waiting for you. Donna Rosenda wants to know what's holding you up and if you'd be so kind as to hurry along."

"I'm sure she said it that way," said Luiz as he got out of the car and walked over to the chopper. He climbed in the back sitting next to Roan who was still out.

"Is there anything I should know about Luiz?"

"No mother, just taking care of business... just taking care of business like normal," he said as the chopper lifted off and they headed out to sea.


	22. Chapter 22

Don't own Chuck

The chopper ferried everyone over to Saint Thomas taking off from near Cruz and then across to Red Hook. Halfway over Roan started coming to and when he finally did he found his head was in some sort of white hood. He found his hands were ties together but in front of him so he reached up and pulled off the hood. There he found sitting next to him the woman he'd met before in the hotel and the same woman he thought he'd dreamed about.

"Mr. Roan, I see you're with us," said Donna Rosenda. Roan looked at her then at a younger man on his other side. From facial similarities he had no doubt the man was a relative.

"You know if you wanted me to go away with you, you only had to wait a couple of weeks and I would've come along without a fuss. But I'm here with Diane so I'm afraid this isn't possible."

"And just what do you think this is? If you don't remember then let me remind you. You killed my Pablito and now I'm going to kill you, that woman you were with and a man named John Casey."

"You really are ambitious, aren't you? I'm sorry but Pablito doesn't strike any bells with me? You're going to have to give me a hint who he was. If you cut me lose we could play a quick game of charades. I'm pretty good at that. So, this Pablito that you say I killed, what was he? I take it he was a communist or left affiliated... or maybe he worked for Amway? Although I don't remember doing any of them in. I certainly would've liked to but I don't think I did. I know maybe he worked for Avon."

"Pablito was a guerrilla captain and don't make fun of him. We worked under the umbrella of the People's Liberation Front. He was also my man and you took him from me and Luiz, his son. Now you're going to pay with your life."

"I don't know what the going rate is these days but the dollar is strong again. You might owe me some change back."

"If you keep up talking like that I'll have you tossed out right now. I know you were the one who got my Pablito killed..."

"Wait a minute, first you said I killed him and now you say I got him killed which one is it? It can't be both... or maybe it doesn't translate well. From your accent I have to ask but is English your first language? Something is getting lost in the translation. You know that could be the source of your problem."

"I don't have a problem... you do and that problem is me. Are you muy loco or something? You think you can just waltz in and waltz out and no one is going to touch you? If that's what you thought you were wrong. There are consequences for your actions."

"Well waltz in no... at the most maybe a rumba or a cha-cha even a bachata but definitely no waltz. If you've got the music we can burn up the dance floor?"

"I don't know if that's some sort of scheme of yours to make a run for it but I should remind you that we have your friend safely hidden away. If you do anything cute like trying to get away I can promise you I'll take it out on her."

"I don't know... I don't want to sound too self-conceded but maybe cute is the wrong word. I like to think I do everything with a certain style or savoir faire..."

"Shut up and don't take this off until I tell you," said Luiz as he put the hood back over Roan's head. "I mean it or I'll dope you up again."

"Well if it's necessary but I do suffer from a little claustrophobic under here," said Roan as he felt a bee sting to the back of his neck then it was lights out.

"Now that's much better," said Luiz as he put the syringe away then pulled out his phone. "I don't know why you let he rattle on like that. I was getting a headache," said Luiz as he dialed a number. "If it had been anyone else they'd have taken a nose dive and be chum for the sharks."

"I have my reasons and I've waited a long time for this so let me do what I have to do. Who are you calling? Does this have to do with why you sat in the car and kept me waiting before we took off?"

"Shush, I can't hear," said Luiz as he held the phone closer to his ear. Between the noise of the chopper and his mother going on he couldn't hear his man.

"Don't you shush me," said Donna Rosenda as she got mad at Luiz. "Remember I brought you into this world and I can take you out so don't you go shushing me."

"You're going to have to speak up I can barely hear you. ... Yes, I know I called you. I need for you to get some guys together and head to the Lockhurt Elementary School. You should find Rocco waiting there. He called me and told me he was following the guy we're looking for. He also said there were other players on the field. ... That's right but don't use any names over an unsecured line. You know what you've got to do so go do it. We should be at the villa within the hour so you can call me and let me know what happened. ... Yes, better, do that. We'll see you back at the villa and bring Rocco along too. I promised him a reward," said Luiz then he hung up.

"I assume you were talking about Spud. I hope you told them to take him and bring him safely to us? I don't want him hurt."

"That may not be possible. It seems the Feds are on to him too. If they grab him everything will be over so we have to make sure he doesn't talk."

"I've known Spud a long time. This isn't the first time he's been in a tight spot and he's never talked so I don't expect he will this time either."

"If anything, you've taught me that everyone talks sooner or later and if you want to take your revenge we can't take the risk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile things were beginning to heat up for the Major back at Langley. He'd been doing his best to avoid General Thomas' phone calls and returning them only when he was sure he wasn't in but he knew he couldn't keep that up forever. His time was quickly running out but he had to keep up the front at all costs.

"I've got General Thomas on the line for you," said Connie as she held her hand over the receiver. "What excuse do you want me to use this time?"

"Tell him I just stepped out but you'll pass the word on to me that he's called and you'll make sure I get in touch with him as soon as I come back to the office."

"Which you're not going to do?" said Connie as she looked at him. "How long do you think you can keep this up? One of these days he's just going to come over and that will be that."

"Just tell him what I told you," said the Major. He watched as Connie lied for him but what she said was true and then it would be judgement day for him. "Well what did he say? I bet he was pissed," he asked as she hung up.

"Well, he said never mind me passing the word to you. He was downstairs and is coming up to wait for you here."

"Geez and what am I supposed to say to him? I can't tell him what's going on and nothing new has developed that I can share. I'm screwed. I'll be lucky if I get a posting as a missile officer in some silo in the middle of some cornfield in Nebraska."

"I think that's probably the best-case scenario," said Connie. He gave her a look but she just shrugged her shoulders. Unfortunately, he knew she was probably right again.

"I'm out of here for the rest of the day. Tell him I called in and I said I had to be somewhere... anywhere. I'm going off the grid. If you need to contact me urgently send me a test message then call otherwise you won't be able to reach me."

"Do you think that's the smart thing to do? I mean it sounds like you're running and that just makes you look like you're trying to hide something."

"Maybe because I am," said the Major as he darted out the door then down to the hallway to the elevators. He pushed the button to go down but then he realized the General might be coming up at the same time.

"That's all you need the doors open up and there he is. You two stand there looking at each other in the eyes. No, you take the stairs," he said to himself. He hit the stairs and the door was just about to close behind him when he heard the chime of the bell that indicated the elevator had just arrived.

"Okay, feet don't fail me now," he said as he ran down the stairwell all the way down to the basement.

"You're almost home free," he said as he saw his car just ahead of him. He took out his keys fumbling with them as he switched off the car alarm using his key fob then got inside. Sitting behind the steering wheel, he heaved a sigh of relief then put the key in the ignition.

"I've got touch start myself," said a voice from the back seat. "It just makes it easier to start and I don't have to mess around with keys," said General Thomas as he leaned forward out of the shadows.

"How did you know... I mean how did you get in here? Sir, I'd like to talk with you but I'm late for an important meeting across town."

"I sure you are. I used to work Spec For Anti-Terrorism so I know my way around infiltration and renditioning. You know if I didn't know better I'd say you're trying to avoid me."

"Avoid you? Who me? No, I'm just really busy with the General being on vacation and the Acting Directory being out of pocket. I've just got a lot on my plate right now. I think you can understand."

"I see. Well this won't take long. Maybe you can enlighten me about this boondoggle the Acting Director is on in Saint Thomas? What is she doing down there with company assets? I hear from the NSA they repositioned a satellite for Chuck."

"You're going to have to take that up with her or Agent Carmichael. I know there were reports of piracy in the waters around there but again you really ought to be talking with her or to him."

"Piracy? Isn't that more the responsibility of the Coast Guard and Navy to police than yours? Since when does your office get involved with something like this... unless they are related to international terrorism? But then I'd think you'd want to brief the JCOS."

"Again, I would urge you to contact the Acting Director and talk to her about this. I really can't tell you her reasoning behind her decisions."

"That's fair enough but I can't help but wonder if this doesn't have to do with the vacation Diane and Roan went on. I've done some checking and found out they flew down to Saint Thomas then chartered a boat... the Annabel Lee. Now that wouldn't be the same boat the Coast Guard cutter Mohawk towed into port this morning?"

"If you say they charted a boat then I assume you've checked your source? However, if you're asking me to confirm it for you I'm sorry but that's not possible... You see I'm not privy to all the details of the General and Agent Montgomery's vacation plans."

"No, but the Acting Director should be and is why I've been trying to contact her. However, I'm finding it harder to get her to return my phone calls than you."

"She is very busy down there and I can assure you what she's doing isn't a boondoggle as you called it," said the Major as he looked at Tank in the rearview.

"Now Major, how would you know that after you told me you didn't know what she was up to? You don't have to answer that it was a rhetorical question. I admire your loyalty I just hope your boss appreciates it. I can see you people have left me only one option," said Tank as he started to get out of the Major's car.

"And what would that be," asked the Major as he turned to face the General. He was afraid to know what that option was.

"I'm going to have to go down there and see for myself. You should really invest in a car with push start. It really does make a difference."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rocco pulled up on his scooter on the other side of the street from the school. He trailed the van all the way back to the school compound then watched as the driver, a tall slender man with nappy black hair got out. The man went to the side door opened it up then pulled out a package and afterwards closed it. He had just disappeared inside when the van opened one more time. This time Spud got out then ran inside the school.

"Got you," said Rocco as he leaned back on his scooter waiting for Luiz's men to show up. He was already counting dollars in his head and think about what he was going to buy. "This first thing I'm going to buy is a new scooter," he said as he smiled

[Meanwhile inside the school]

"Roxy, my love, I'm back," said Jesus as he walked in the office. "I'm sorry darling but it took me longer than I expected. There were people in the post office but in the end I got my package."

"And a drink from the smell of your breath. Don't let Dr. Dunham know you went off to take care of personal business on school time. I don't think Kathy will like that very much especially if she gets up close to you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. And who is this little princess," said Jesus as he noticed Sam standing there with a stapler in her hand. "I'm Jesus and around here I'm the jack of all trades but master of none."

"My name is Sam and I just started today," said Sam smiling at Jesus. There was something about him that reminded her of Jack and she instantly liked him.

"You're awfully young to work in the office with us. I think there are laws against that," said Jesus as Sam laughed.

"Come on I need to take you to class before you spend your whole first day in her with me and a crazy man," said Roxy. "You need to watch the phones until I get back. Think you can manage that?"

"Oh, woman who do you think I am? Don't worry about things here I've got them covered," said Jesus as he rattled his box. "Momma sends me care packages from Puerto Rico. I wonder what she sent me this time?"

"If you open it you'll find out. I'm going to need to tell Marie Gonzalez that she's going to have to stay after school with us. Her grandmother called and said her mother was delivering in the hospital."

"How did you speak with her? Her granny doesn't speak English," said Jesus. "Don't tell me you had to call that Spanish teacher, Ms Martinez to translate? That woman has it out for me. You know she had the nerve to say I don't speak Spanish."

"No te preocupes, I did for you," said Sam. "And I interpreted not translated. Translated is written and interpreting is spoken."

"Well then muchas gracia chica bonita," said Jesus shook Sam's hand.

"De nada," said Sam as she smiled back glowing. "It was nothing... any time."

"Come on, I need to get you to your classroom before Kathy comes out and has us all fired for keeping you here all day," said Roxy as she pulled Sam away.

"Fue un placer conocerte... it was nice meeting you," said Sam as she waved goodbye to Jesus as she was whisked out. Roxy walked Sam out into the hallway then down towards her classroom. Sam liked her new school so far and she was really going to miss this when they had to leave.

"I can still come and help you after lessons, can't I? I mean you might need someone to interpret for you when Marie's grandmother comes to picker her up if Jesus isn't around."

"We'll see. That depends when your parents come to pick you up. From what I understood you won't be taking the bus home so you're going to have to hang around the office with us too."

"I can do that," said Sam as she smiled from ear to ear. She was really liking school so far. Now she just had to buckle down and learn to read then everything would be all right. She was going to miss this when she went to medical school. "I'm going to be a doctor when I grow up."

"That's good you want to know what you want to do when you're so young. But you know to be a doctor you have to study hard and for a long time."

"My aunt and my uncle are doctors and I've seen what they do. I like helping people and I don't mind hard work. I just need to learn to read. I figure that will take me about a week or less then I can go to university."

"I think it might take a little longer than that," said Roxy but before she could say anything else she noticed a strange man walking the hallways.

"Hey, you mister," said Roxy. The man looked up and down the hallway then pointed at himself. Yeah, you," she said as she immediately went on the offensive. "Who are you? I don't recognize you. Look you can't be walking around here. You need to go to the office and get assistance. We can't have strange people walking around here."

"I'm sorry but I must've gotten turned around. I just drove up... with... for... to deliver paper. Yes, I came here to deliver some boxes of paper... you know for your photocopiers."

"Strange I would've ordered that and you aren't our regular supplier," said Roxy. "What happened to Rusty? They guy who usually delivers it?"

"Oh, Rusty... right Rusty... what happened to him. He's out today... that's right he's out today because he's sick. Yes, he caught a bug and was heaving over the phone and our boss told me to make the delivery for him."

"Strange he told me he never gets sick but I guess there's a first time for everything. You're still going to have to go to the office. You'll find Jesus there he'll show you where to put it," said Roxy. But as she was talking with the man Sam looked him over. She noticed the bulge under his shirt and immediately knew what was under it.

"Oh, look what time it is. I really need to get to class. Mister, why don't you go check your paperwork in your van then go to the office. I'm sure this can all be straightened out there."

"Or you can come with us. I need to drop this kid off in her classroom then I can walk you to the office and we can get this all worked out."

"No," said Sam as she blurted it out sounding more forceful than she wanted. "I'm sorry I was just thinking since you're delivering paper and you didn't order it then you might be at the wrong school. You know you took over for this Rusty and you don't know his route."

"You're right," said Roxy. "That would be a good idea but I can't have you walking around the hallways by yourself. No, you still need to come with me then we can straighten this out." Sam just rolled her eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

"The problem is the kid's smart. Maybe too smart for her own good," said the man as he pulled a Beretta from his belt. "You stared too much kid. Now let's go to that office," said the man. "I've been made," said the man into his sleeve. "The rest of you turn this place upside down our guy is in there somewhere," he heard in his ear.

"What's the meaning of this? This is a school what are you doing in here with that thing," said Roxy as she looked indignant.

"Just keep it down and let's start moving. We're looking for someone who's hiding in here. The sooner we find him the sooner we'll be out of here."

"Come on," said Sam. "Just do as the man says and try to stay calm."

"Listen to the kid and no one will get hurt. Well no one but Spud that is. Kid you act like you've done this before."

"I just watch a lot of television."


	23. Chapter 23

Don't own Chuck

Rocco had been sitting outside watching the exit when two SUVs pulled up behind his scooter. The men who got out look like their pictures belong in the post office under the FBIs most wanted. The team leader walked over and talked with Rocco while the rest check their weapons.

"Are you sure Spud went inside and hasn't come out since," said the man as he looked across at the school.

"Yeah, I saw him get out of that white van," said Rocco as he pointed over at it. "Then made his way in that side door. He's holding up there I think until night fall when he'll make his move."

"Makes sense to stay off the streets... that's what I'd do if I were him. Okay get in one of the SUVs and wait for us. You're coming with us when we roll."

"But that's not necessary, I trust Luiz. He can catch me later. I know he's a man of his word so if it's all the same with you..."

"Well, it's not. I was told to bring you with us and that's what I'm going to do. You can ride in the front or in the truck that's your choice."

"Then I guess I'm getting in the SUV," said Rocco. He didn't like this but he didn't see any way out. "But I'm going to hold Luiz responsible if anything happens to my scooter."

"You do that and make sure you tell him that just like you told me," said the Lieutenant. Then he walked back to his men. By then they had the blueprint of the school and were looking over places Spud could be hiding.

"Okay, I'm going to stay here and coordinate. I want you guys to go into the school and quietly look around. You each have different sections to clear so as soon as you've gotten your section done I want you to radio in then I'll give you a new place to look."

[That was earlier...]

Now Roxy and Sam were walked under gunpoint to the offices. As soon as they walked in Jesus looked up puzzled then he saw the weapon. He slowly leaned back and started for the alarm under the counter.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said the gunman. "Let's just all take a nice long deep breath and no one be a hero. At the end of the day everyone will be able to go home and live to see another day."

"I just got off the phone and the authorities want us to run a fire drill," said the principal as she walked out of her office unaware of what was going on outside her door. She was greeted with the barrel of a Berretta pointed at her face.

"Oh, they do? And why is that," said the gunman. Kathy looked around at Roxy, Jesus and Sam. She knew she needed to stay calm and hold it together. "I'm waiting for an answer? Does anyone know we're here?"

"I certainly didn't," said Kathy as she looked over at the everyone again. The man looked angry. "It was the fire department. They called and told me we were delinquent in have our monthly fire drills."

"That's right," said Roxy. "I'm sorry it's my fault I kept meaning to schedule it but instead I put it off until now that it's too late. You know we could still do a test," said Roxy as she started for the fire alarm.

"You touch that and you won't be going home tonight. Just sit back down there and keep your mouth shut. Like I said before, we're here looking for someone as soon as we find him we'll be out of your hair."

"Well, if that's the case," said Sam as she picked up a deck of cards off Jesus' desk. "Maybe I can interest you in a little five card stud... aces and one-eyed jacks wild or a game of Texas hold 'em. You name your game if you like," she said as she started to shuffle. "And to make this a little more interesting let's make a small wager."

"What have you got to bet with," said the gunman as he laughed. "I don't want take your lunch money kid."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about taking my lunch money," said Sam. She smiled as she fanned the deck then put on one of her best shuffling displays. "What do you say? Or are you a fraidy cat? Scared that a little girl will take you to the cleaners?"

"Okay, deal me a hand. You asked for this," said the gunman. "I'm watching the staff in the office," said the man in his sleeve. "What are we doing? We're just playing a few hands to pass the time.

"Here we go," said Sam as she tossed a twenty out she had in her backpack. "Time to ante up," she said. "Talking time is over."

"Here's my twenty so deal," said the gunman as he watched her hand out the cards. Sam dealt out three down then two up.

"Look at the you. Looks like todays your lucky day mister... three tens and what have I got showing a queen, and two kings. This is against my better judgement but I'm the dealer so I'll bet twenty and raise you another twenty."

"I hate to take your money but this is a school and it's time someone teaches you a lesson kid. I'll call and I'll stand on this," said the man as he fanned his cards and smiled showing he had two rotten teeth.

"Dealer takes one," said Sam as she tossed in the one king then drew another card. The man looked at her puzzled.

"You sure you know how to play this game? Read them and weep... a full house, duces and tens. I'll just take this," said the gunman as he reached for the pot.

"Just hold on there a moment cowboy," said Sam. "Straight flush king high which makes this pot mine. You know if you want to turn tail now and pack it in no on one would blame you. Some people just are cut out for playing cards."

"Beginner's luck, that was all that was," yelled the gunman in his sleeve. "Let's play another hand and I want to see those cards on the table this time. And no dealing off the bottom either."

"Whatever you want mister. You're the man in charge. Mister... mister, what's your name again?" asked Sam as she shuffled the cards.

"That's because I didn't tell you and you don't need to know. Just deal and keep the cards up where I can see them. Oh, and I want to cut this time."

"It sounds almost like you don't trust me," said Sam as she shuffled. "I hope you brought enough money with you because in God we trust but everyone else pays in cash."

"Just deal and let me worry about that," said the Gunman as he cut the deck then passed the cards back to her.

"I hope this wasn't money you'd put aside for the dentist."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary and Sarah were watching the school from overhead from the satellite they had repositioned before. They'd called the principal to evacuate the school but it didn't happen they had to assume Spud had taken them hostage. They dared not pull into the parking lot with lights flashing and sirens blaring so they opted for a subtler approach.

"I want to set up here," said Mary as they pulled up two blocks away. "Tell the police to set up a perimeter about three blocks from here and to stay out of sight. If we're right and he's got hostages inside then the last thing we want is to get him nervous around a bunch of kids."

"I'm going in," said Sarah. "I've got the perfect excuse I'm just a mother dropping in to pick up on her daughter early. If things go well I will be able to secure the office and have a look around too."

"And if he doesn't buy that excuse?" said Morgan. "I don't believe I'm saying this but one of us should come with you as backup and I think it ought to be me."

"I appreciate the concern but I've got this. Morgan, you won't be able to wear a vest and... well you're kind of a bullet magnet. Besides if I take someone with me it will just get awkward and I might have to move quickly. I can't take care of you and Sam at the same time."

"I don't like this but it seems like our best course of action. Be careful in there, if Marley is right he's working with the people who grabbed Beckman and Roan... what I'm saying is he might've contacted his people to come and pick him up."

"That would be stupid, he has to realize he's a loose end for them," said Alex. "If he contacts them they have more to gain by making him disappear permanently then in helping him getaway. Especially now that we know who he is."

"We can only hope he's smart enough to figure that out. But it's been my experience that perps are never as intelligent as they think they are. Be careful, I don't want to have to explain to Chuck how I let you go get yourself hurt."

"You don't have to worry about me," said Sarah as she started to get out of the SUV. She'd just put her hand on the door handle when her phone started to ring. "Crap, it's Chuck," she said as she looked at the caller ID.

"You'd better take that before he figures out something is going down. He's liable to jump off that boat if it isn't tied up and swim ashore to get here."

"What do I do I can't lie to him?" she said as she looked at it but she knew Mary was right so she mustered up courage and answered.

"Hi, how are things going on the boat? Look, I'm kind of busy here so I can't stay on the line long. ... What's going on with Morgan and Alex? We picked them up and they're right here with us. We've been following Spud's escape route and hopefully we'll have him in custody soon. That's why I have to go," she said trying to cut the call but Chuck wouldn't let her go and she couldn't hang up on him.

"Lunch? I don't know about lunch at the Marina. Like I said we're on Spud's trail. I really need to run but I'll call you back as soon as I can. ... Sure, maybe a late lunch at the hotel. Sorry, I've got to run I love you," she said then she hung up.

"His father was like that... a sixth sense when crap was about to hit the fan. The only time he didn't listen to his gut was when they made Volkoff. Listen, I want you to leave your mic open when you go inside."

Sarah nodded then got out of the Ford Explorer and headed down the street to the school. Mary sat there watching her until she disappeared around a corner.

"I hear you're as good a shot as you father," said Mary as continued to follow Sarah from above. "In the back you'll find a Barrett .50. I want you to go find yourself as nest and cover the front for the school. I'd do it myself but I need to stay here and coordinate."

"Sure, I can do that but it sounds like you're expecting trouble," said Alex as she glanced over at Morgan. "Can I get a quick peek at that tablet to get the lay of the land?"

"Sure, but about trouble well after what happened to me I've learned to respect gut feelings. If Chuck called then something isn't right and I want to be prepared for everything. Just remember we need Spud alive."

"But he's not as important as our people," said Alex. Mary looked at her. "That's not saying Beckman or Roan aren't... it's just well it just is... I think I need to go get into that nest."

"I think you're right," said Mary. Alex got out then went into back to get what she needed. She glanced up at Morgan then headed off carrying a large case in the direction of a nearby tall building.

"Okay, so everyone's got something their doing. Now, what do you want me to do," said Morgan. "I know it's going to be special whatever it is that's the reason you waited for everyone to leave."

"Well yes Morgan as a matter of fact there is. I figure in about ten minutes or less you're going to get a call from Chuck. He's going to ask you if everything is all right and you're going to have to lie to him by telling him everything is peachy here."

"Augh no, why do I have to lie to him? I can't do that Chuck's my friend... my BFF and I'm bad at lying. Besides he knows when I'm lying."

"Morgan, Chuck has got his job to do and we've got ours. He can't just drop what he's doing and come running every time he thinks something is wrong with Sarah or the girls. Listen what I'm about to tell you, you can't tell a soul. I certainly will never tell Sarah this but she is a good agent and she knows what she's doing. She's trained for this and she can do it. Chuck needs to respect that and let her do what she has to do."

"Okay, I'll try but I'm not sure he'll buy it. He's always known when I was lying but then again I was able to keep the secret about what happen to Peaches from him when Ellie asked me... but come to think of it I did end up telling him Peaches got run over. How was I supposed to know that was his favorite ball or that he'd chase it when I threw it out the window and it went under that concrete mixer? No, not a pretty sight," said Morgan as he heaved a sigh.

"Morgan, look what I brought you," said Mary as she pulled out of a bag some Rice Krispy treats and a grape soda.

"For me," said Morgan as his eyes lit up. "And the soda is cold just like I like it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the boat Chuck was looking at his phone. He couldn't lay his finger on it but there was something in Sarah's voice. He played back in his head what she'd said word for word and when he asked if everything was 'all right' he realized she'd never answered him. She'd sidetracked the question by telling him they were after Spud. He looked up at Casey who was talking to Marley but he just couldn't shake the feeling he had that something didn't feel right.

"Hey, do you want to get over here and help out," said Casey as he looked at Chuck standing there looking at his phone. "What's the matter with you? You look like someone who got their toys taken away from them."

"It's nothing… it's just Sarah didn't say everything was 'all right' when I asked. Instead, she said they were busy and hot on the trail after Spud. Oh, and she also said they picked up Morgan and Alex… but she didn't say everything was 'all right'."

"Because they were hot on the trail after Spud. Don't you get sidetracked and get your head in the game here. Don't read too much into things. Besides we've got enough here to work on as it is. Here, stick your nose in this bag and tell me if Beckman and Roan were drugged," said Casey as he grabbed Chuck by the back of the neck and shoved his nose into the evidence bag with the shards of glass.

"Can you really do that? Just smell the bag and tell what was used? It would save us sometime but I think I'd feel better if we used our lab."

"Gee, thanks there John. What do you think I am your blood hound or something," said Chuck as he shook off Casey's hand but continued to smell inside the bag.

"Well McGruff what do you have?" said John as Marley continued to look at the two of them. He wondered how they worked together.

"Well, it smells like rum, grenadine and fruit juice... a hurricane but what you should have the shards tested for is cone snail venom. In large amounts it can be toxic but I think only a small about was used to incapacitate them."

"Wow, that was amazing and I wouldn't have believed it possible if I hadn't seen it. You got all that from just smelling the shards and smelling the content," said Marley as he took the bag back.

"Not really that amazing. There's an aquarium over on the counter with cone snails in it. I also noticed some broken shells around the edge of the counter near where the liquor is stored. The rum and the grenadine are in the front and look like they've just been used. In the trash is a bottle of fruit juice and all added together make the base for a hurricane."

"I hate it when you show off like that," said Casey. "Don't worry about it. He does that to me all the time. It makes you want to slap him in the back of the head sometimes."

"Who was calling me McGruff? I really think I ought to call Sarah back," said Chuck as he started to pull out his phone.

"Don't go bothering her," said Casey as he pushed Chuck's hand away. "You're going to piss her off and she'd be right to be. She knows what she's doing. You do trust her don't you. As her partner I do."

"See I knew you cared. You big softy, you," said Chuck. Casey looked at him and growled. "Okay, you're right and I do trust her... I don't know about my mother. But I trust Sarah."

"Good now can we get back to business here. Okay so we've got a how and we know this guy Spud was involved but we're still missing who and where. They couldn't just have vanished into smoke and I don't want to hear anything about ghosts. Don't you dare say, 'I ain't afraid of no ghosts'."

"Of course not, ghosts don't exist but they haven't been scientifically disproved yet," said Chuck. Casey grunted. "Okay how do you disprove something that doesn't exist?"

"You can't," said Marley. Casey was looking at both of them as if they were crazy. "I get it. Yes, it's ingenious, isn't it?"

"Okay, I guess I'm the slow learner here. Can one of you geniuses tell me what's so ingenious about this, because I'm not seeing it."

"Sorry John," said Chuck as he looked over at Marley. "Casey gets cranky like this when I use big words so I have to dumb it down."

"I'm going to dumb you down in about five minutes if you don't start explaining. Dumb down... yeah Mister Potato head and I can make you look like him if you keep it up."

"That's his way of showing affection," said Chuck. Casey turned red and gave him a death stare. "Okay, okay, put your eyes back in your head and watch out for your blood pressure. You see the genius thing here is by using the legend of Black Bart. Even if you people get seen every now and then as real people the legend lives on."

"They just say that wasn't the real Black Bart so the next time when you get away with it that starts the cycle again. You can't disprove it because it never existed to begin with."

"Yes, and the harder you try to disprove it the more credence you give to the legend as being true. It's like trying to put out a fire by adding gasoline."

"You two are giving me a headache. So where does that put us? We still don't know where Roan and Beckman are?

I don't know about that. We need to look at those charts again and try to figure out where these pirates disappeared to," said Chuck.

By then they were pier side so Marley took them topside then to the bridge to see the Skipper who was finishing up reports.

"I'm sorry to bother you but my colleges want to have a look at your charts one more time," said Marley. "We're trying to figure out where your pirates could've disappeared to."

"You're more than welcome but most of the people around here will tell you they went back to hell where they came from," said the Skipper as he laid out the charts. "Personally, I'd certainly like to send them there but on a one-way trip this time."

"I second that," said Spike as he walked in on their conversation. "I swear they looked like the real deal when they boarded us. Now, I have to wonder if I wasn't just too gullible."

"See here's your first convert," said Casey. "So much for you Brainiac's theory that the legend would self-perpetuate itself."

"One oak does not a forest make," said Chuck. Everyone looked at him for a moment.


	24. Chapter 24

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Casey along with Agent Marley were looking over the charted course the Annabel Lee had sailed and the point where she was boarded. Chuck was trying to see if he could determine the pirates escape route afterwards. Troy, the skipper of the Annabel Lee, and Spike, the acting first mate, were giving their input to the powwow when a Coast Guard officer entered the bridge.

"Lieutenant Tom Martin, USCG, I'm the executive officer on the Mohawk" he said as he shook Chuck and Casey's hands as Marley introduced them to him.

"I just wanted to say goodbye. I think we're done here." said the Lieutenant. "We'll file our report later. Right now, my Skipper wants us back out as soon as possible to organize a search party. A ranger and his boat have gone missing from Saint John's Wild Life Preserve."

"Really," said Chuck as he looked down at the chart a light came on in his head. "Can you point out on the map where your ranger was last heard from?"

"That's the problem he was working alone and on this side of the island the coverage is spotty," said the Lieutenant. "That's a lot of sea to cover to go looking for a small boat. If you're thinking he could've run into our pirates, I have to confess I've thought the same thing. However, the truth is they could've disappeared anywhere so we're hoping for the best."

"Anywhere no, not really, if you think about it. They deliberately delayed your pursuit to give themselves a head start but the weather was bad... foggy," said Chuck as he looked over the chart and traced an escape route.

"They knew they didn't have much time to make their getaway but once they'd gotten around the tip of Saint John here your radar couldn't pick them up until you came after them..."

"So, they pulled into a cove and waited for the fog to clear and for us to give up the hunt. When we had to tow the Annabel Lee in that gave them the window they needed to make their escape. There are a number of coves along that side that are protected."

"When the fog cleared your ranger probably saw them anchored so he went out to tell them to move along. Once on board something happened and... well, I don't think you're going to be seeing your ranger again."

"Crap, by now they're long gone. You know these people are starting to get piss me off and causing my trigger finger to itch. They're in the wind and we've got no way of finding them."

"I wouldn't say that. We know which way they didn't go and that would be the route the Mohawk sailed to get back here."

"That still leaves the other side of the island if they didn't decide to dip down to the Lesser Antilles," said Troy as he pointed them out on the chart. "They could be over halfway to any of these lower islands.

"But that's a lot of open water and with a satellite they'd be seen before they get anywhere. It would be easy to have them interdicted before they reached landfall. No, they're still in our backyard. I'm sure of that and the missing ranger proves it."

"That's still a lot of island to have to search," said the Lieutenant. "I'm sorry but we have to go out and look for whatever's left of the ranger and his boat."

"Well, if he met up with our perps," said Chuck. "I'd start looking here then work your way up the side of island. You're probably not going to find anything unless it got caught up in a vortex inside the cove. By now any debris would have been taken out into open water and there it would be worse than a needle in haystack to find. But, come to think of it, if we could find debris I could recalculated the current that took it away and maybe get an idea where our pirates hid at."

"Then you can work your magic and figure out where they went from there. But that's only as good as if they stayed in the area."

"Like I said I think they stayed in the area. Remember John, they have a vested interest in staying in the area. You're here and they want you. Let me see if I can use our eye in the sky and spot something from above."

"You people can really do that. I thought that was only in the movies," said Troy as he watched Chuck pull out a tablet.

"Okay this is where everything becomes classified. Now if you folks will kindly excuse us or not... I really don't care. You just have to clear out," said John as he and Marley cleared everyone out.

"I'll tell my Skipper you'll be contacting us if you find anything," said Lieutenant Martin as he left. Casey nodded as he got him and the rest out then turned back to Chuck.

"You know next time you get one of your brainstorms you might want to look around and see who's next to you then ask yourself if they have a need to know."

"Okay, you're right," said Chuck as he set about to try to reposition the satellite to get a better image but he found it was already in use. "That's strange someone's already got control of our bird."

"It's probably Langley looking over our shoulder. I don't think Mrs. B. hasn't been keeping the Major in the loop and he's probably got someone breathing down his throat."

"No, whoever's using it, is using it here... local and that's my mother's authorization code," said Chuck as he typed in code.

"Can we piggy back on their signal and look at what they're looking at? You said they were on Spud's trail so they might be using it to either track him or watch him."

"Maybe but they seem to be interested in that one building. He must be holed up inside," said Chuck as he pointed it out on the tablet for Casey but as he did he flashed. Children passed before his eyes going and coming to school. Students sitting in classrooms following lessons.

"Holy crap, that's Sam's school," said Chuck as he jumped up tossing the tablet to Casey. "Spud's in Sam's school that's where he's holed up at. Like crap everything is all right! I've got to go."

"Now just calm down," said John as he pushed him back in his seat. "I'm sure they didn't call us because they have everything under control. Your mother's there and so is Sarah. I'm sure they can handle things. We're only talking about one gunman and let's face it Spud's not the brightest one out of the litter."

"I suppose you're right but I want to make sure," said Chuck as he pulled out his phone. "Let me make a call and I'll find out."

"Who are you going to call? Neither Sarah nor your mother are going to tell you anything. They're in the middle of a mission and you shouldn't even be bothering them."

"I'm not going to call them. Sarah's probably got her phone turned off now so I can't contact her and my mother... well let's just say I have trust issues."

"Then who are you going to call to rat out everyone? Don't you dare get Alex involved. Alex has a good career ahead of her and she doesn't need your mother dropping a letter of reprimand in her Jacket so..."

"Chill, I'm not calling her," said Chuck. Casey looked at him puzzled. "Morgan, how are things going? Where are you guys at right now? You know I've been trying to reach Sarah and it seems her phone is off. Do you know why? ... She just stepped out for a moment and isn't with you guys. Who else stepped out? John wants to talk to Alex," said Chuck as he zoomed in on a roof top to see her in position with a .50.

John just shook his head as he looked over Chuck's shoulder and pointed out the two black SUVs parked across from the school.

"She stepped out too. Sorry John," said Chuck. "So Morgan everyone is out on the town and what did they tell you to do, stay with the vehicle? ... Morgan, we're BFFs right? ... Well why are you lying to me? I can see you. We're looking right at you across from Sam's school. ... Don't lie we're looking at you from above. Wait a minute... crap," said Chuck as he triangulated where Morgan was calling from using his phones GPS.

"Crap, stop talking... Morgan shut up and listen the people looking for Spud are inside your perimeter. ... I don't know how unless they were there before you got there which means they're already inside the school. You don't have one gunman inside but a full wet team and you let Sarah go in alone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wet team was having problems of their own. They'd searched most of the school but Spud was nowhere to be found. The team leader was looking over the map and marking off areas they'd cleared but the longer they were inside the more the risk increased that someone would figure out something was going on. However, right now he was more afraid of Luiz than of the authorities.

"What do you mean the teacher asked you what you were doing? Tell her we're with Sanitation and there has been a report of vermin infestation. We're there to take care of the situation. Got that? ... Good now find Spud. He can't have vanished into thin air."

In the meantime, Spud saw Luiz's men when they entered school so he hid in the janitor's closet. There he found a blue smock and a cap. He put both on then started pushing a waste container around on wheels along with a push broom. He spent the whole-time cleaning as Luiz's men walked right past him.

"Hey, you," said one of the men as he tried to stopped him but Spud kept on pushing his broom. "Hey you buddy holdup. I'm looking for a guy," said the man. "Have you seen anyone around here that didn't seem like they belonged?"

"No," said Spud keeping his head down and continued to push his broom as he tried to get away from the man.

"Are you sure," said the man as he ran after him. "Here I've got a photo of the guy I'm looking for. We were told he was in here. Will you turn around," said the man as put his hand on Spud's shoulder to turn him around. "Is there something wrong with you? Are you hard of hearing?"

"Nothing's wrong with my hearing," said Spud as he turned around. The man's eyes got as big as saucers when Spud stabbed him through the chest with a twelve-inch marlin spike. Spud grabbed the man before he fell and dumped him head first in his trash container.

"I've got to get you out of sight and in a hurry," said Spud as he pushed the trash container down to the janitor's closet. By the time Spud got the body in the closet he heard someone yelling over the dead man's radio to report in as he put in the man's earbud in.

"Sorry, I was offloading," said Spud as he muffled his voice trying to disguise it talking into the dead man's sleeve. The man at the other end didn't seem to notice as he continued to bark at him.

"What does 'offloading' mean," repeated Spud. "Do I need to draw you a picture? I talked with a janitor and he told me he saw someone he didn't know around the playground in the back. I'm on my way to check it out now."

Spud got what he wanted. He heard the man over the radio tell everyone to converge on the playground which left the front unguarded. Spud left the janitor's closet and headed back out front where the supply van was parked. He walked outside got in and ripped the ignition wires from under the dashboard then hotwired it. Easing the van out he started to pulled out driving past a very nice looking blonde woman walking towards the school.

"Hello honey," said Spud as he noticed Sarah. He looked right at her as he slowed down driving by and she looked back at him which was a big mistake on his part.

"And where do you think you're going," she said as she drew her Smith and Wesson pointing it at Spud's head. "Stop the vehicle and get out."

"No, Lady," yelled Spud as he waved for her to get out of his way. She fired two rounds into the engine block. Black smoke bellowed out from under the hood as it came to a stop and died. "Are you crazy? Now we're both dead," said Spud as he got out of the van.

"What are you talking about and hands in the air where I can see them. Turn around and lean against the van. I'm not going to repeat myself and you'd better pray that my daughter is all right."

"I don't even know who your daughter is," said Spud as he tried to turn around but Sarah turned him back slamming him against the van.

"What wet team," said Sarah as she got an update from Mary in her ear about what Chuck had told them but she didn't have to be informed as the team leader and the men with him opened fire from across the road.

"That wet team," yelled Spud as more men poured out of the school opening fire on them. Spud drew his weapon and fired as Sarah returned fire across the street. Then suddenly Luiz's men just started dropping over. One by one they dropped.

"What the heck? What's going on," said Spud as he fired his last round from his Tokerov and two men dropped.

"That would be Alex up there," said Sarah as she pointed up at a tall building behind them. Just then one of the SUVs parked across from the street took off driving away as fast as they could.

"Now I want you to tell me where they're holding Beckman and Roan," said Sarah as she turned to Spud but she found him slumped over.

"Crap, I need a medic here asap," radioed Sarah. "Spud needs medical attention now. I'm going inside." She realized she should've stayed with Spud but she had to find Sam and if Mary didn't understand well she'd tell her where she could go.

[A little while before]

Sam was sitting with all the gunman's money in front of her. She's drained him dry and he didn't have two cents left to his name. He was obviously upset that this upstart, half-pint had taken him to the cleaners. He didn't want to call it quits but he had nothing left to gamble but that was when Sam struck a deal with him.

"I'm sorry you're just not having any good luck today. You know what they say unlucky in cards lucky in love and I'm sure your mother loves you."

"I know you're cheating... I do and one more hand I can prove it. Then we'll see who'll have the last laugh here."

"I'd like to play another hand and before you go accusing remember you dealt that last hand. I just cut the cards. Like I said I'd like to play another hand but you don't have anything to bet. We're playing table stakes which means I don't want any useless IOUs. But your pistol is on the table..."

"I can't bet my Beretta. You'd love to win that then what would I have to keep you people in line. No, the pistol is off the table."

"What's that a Beretta 92FS? I'm guess you've got an eighteen-round clip in it. I'm willing to spot you five dollars per bullet."

"I can't do that and how do you know so much about guns? What kind of parents have you got? Are they some sort of gun freaks?"

"My Chuck... my father hates guns of all shapes and sizes. My mommy has a different opinion but my Uncle Casey... yes, I guess you could call him a gun freak. But if you think about mister you only need the one round in the chamber. You could wager the rest. Look around you, do we look like we pose any sort of threat to you? I mean you've got me a kid, two women, and then there's Jesus..."

"Hey watch it. I could take offense to that," said Jesus but he saw the man put his hand on his weapon. "Or I could not and sit right over here and keep my mouth shut."

"See nothing to worry about. So, do you want to try to win your money back? You said you could prove I was cheating or was that just your way of trying to justify how poorly you play cards? You know what they say about talking, don't you?"

"Will you shut up," said the man as he gave her an angry look picking up his Beretta. But Sam stared him down not batting an eye. It seemed like the staring contest lasted forever but Sam wasn't giving in.

"Okay," said the man as he pressed the clip release. There was a loud sigh as everyone let out a deep breath. "Here are eighteen rounds but I'll start the dealing."

"Fine by me as long as I do the cutting," said Sam. She passed the man the deck of cards and he started shuffling. Once he was done he laid the deck on the counter she cut then he started passing out the cards. That was when the man noticed the mirror on the wall behind Sam.

"Let's make this interesting," he said as he opened with four of his bullets and Sam matched his bet. But then he raised her five more.

"Be careful mister that's half your clip," she said as she called. But it didn't end well for Sam or so it seemed at the time. She ended up with two of kind while the gunman had three kings.

"Looks like my luck is changing now that I'm dealing," he said as he shuffled for the next hand. And it certainly looked that way as Sam lost the next three hands.

"What's up there half-pint? Did you lose your luck? You should check your pockets and see if you put it in there?" said the man as he smirked.

"I hate smirkers," said Sam as she looked at her cards and gave him a look. "Tell you what mister Smirker. I'm all in," she said as she pushed all her cash in the middle. "Let's see if you've got any guts to go with that mouth."

"I don't know," said the man as he studied his cards and looked at Sam then looked up in the mirror. But this time Sam didn't look at her cards. She'd gone all in without lifting them up to look at them.

"Is this some sort of trick? Do you want to give me all my money back and yours too? That won't change anything in here. I'm still the man with the gun..."

"And the big mouth. How does it feel to be called out by a kid? It must be pretty crappy to be you but as my Uncle is fond of saying either do your business or get off the toilet seat."

"You know the saying really doesn't go like that," said the gunman as he studied his cards so more.

"I'm a kid, what do you think he said? So, are you in or are you out? You've got all the money you've won back in the pot right now. If you fold then we go back to where we started when... well when you were broke."

"I'm starting to understand now why I don't like kids," said the gunman. He noticed Sam was beginning to sweat. Something she hadn't done until now. He started to smile thinking he'd found her tell. "No, I don't think this is a trick... I think this is desperation on your part. Nice try, trying to throw me off my game. But read them and weep straight flush and unless you've got five of a kind then this is mine," said the gunman then he started to reach of for the pot.

"I'm sorry, I don't have five of a kind," said Sam as she picked up her cards and looked at them. The gunman smiled and started to rake in the pot.

"What I do have is an ace-high straight flush. I believe that's commonly known as a royal flush and it beats your straight."

"No... no, this isn't possible. You cheated... I know you cheated somehow. I know you did," said the man as Sam took the pot.

"What are you talking about cheating? You mean like looking over my shoulder at the mirror behind me to peek at my cards? Remember you dealt I didn't."

"But you cut," said the gunman as he started to get angry with Sam. But as he focused on Sam, Kathy, the principal was able to get up and started to move slowly around behind him. She was almost behind him when they heard gunshots coming from outside.

"Crap, I need to go," said the man as he tried to grab the bullets from the countertop but Sam cleared it off sending everything to the floor. The bullets made a metallic ping sound as they hit the floor then rolled everywhere.

"Why you," he said as he grabbed his weapon with the one round in the chamber. "What are you doing sneaking up behind me," he said as he jumped up from his chair spinning around at the same time.

"Crap, augh," he yelled as he stepped on one of the bullets and his feet came out from under him. He fired his one round into the overhead as he landed on his back making a low thud then moaned. But that was enough to bring Sarah running in. She cold cocked him with the butt of her Smith and Wesson as he tried to get up.

"Is everyone okay in here?" she asked as she rolled the man over and handcuffed him. "Sam, why are there cards on the floor? You know what I've told you about playing cards."

"It's all right this time," said Kathy. "We're all right thinks to her. Maybe you can come into my office and explain what just happened."

"I'd be glad to but first I need to get some cleaners in here and it would be better if you kept all the children in their classrooms for the moment at least," said Sarah as Sam hugged her around her neck.

"Please, don't erase their memory. I like it here," whispered Sam in her ear.


	25. Chapter 25

Don't own Chuck

Diane knew she had to get out of her cabin but the question was 'and then what?' If she got out and they were at sea it could be a long swim to anywhere safe and there was not an 'if' about getting caught. However, when she was would she end up someplace worse? However, if they were pier side everything changed. But how to know where they were?

"How can you be certain that there's land out there," she said to herself as she finished her breakfast. The glimpse of outside the door when it was open didn't tell her anything other than she was below decks.

"How to tell," she said to herself as she went into the bathroom and got a glass of water. She looked at the water first to see if there were impurities but as she did, it came to her. She had an idea.

"I don't need an intersect to flash and tell me what to do," she said as she opened up the water taps and let it run in the sink then she did the same in the shower.

"Now we'll see where we're at," she said to herself. She realized if they were getting their water from the pier no one would come. But if the fresh water was coming from water stored onboard then someone would be coming to shut it off soon.

"Even if we're making our own in this area the ocean water is warm which would make the evaporators inefficient and make water conservation a priority. Now I just have to sit back and wait," she said to herself. She let the water run for over an hour and no one came. She'd been waiting for almost three when the door opened and two men walked in.

"I need your tray," said the one man. He glanced over at the bathroom where he could obviously hear the sound of running water coming from."

"If you're wondering what I'm doing, I'm trying to get the water to heat up. I'd like to lodge a complaint with the management. The hot water heater must be out or going out and I really don't like Spartan showers."

"Too bad," said the other man but the other one with the tray gave his partner a look and shook his head. Then signalled they should go.

"You know if it's not too much trouble I'd like a pot of coffee with my lunch as well as a bottle of water. The water coming out of the sink is green and I don't think it's very potable."

The two men just turned and started for the door without saying a word this time. Diane got up and went to the door but again the one man stopped her.

"I was just going to help your friend out, but be that way if you like see if I care. However, if I keep on drinking that water I could come down with something. If I do then you're going to have some explaining to your boss."

That struck home and caused both men to stop in their tracks then they looked at each other. However, neither spoke a word they just stood there. They were obviously concerned about what their boss might think and do.

"Okay, we'll see what we can do. We'll bring you a bottle of water after you get out of the shower and we'll see what we can do about the coffee at lunch. Now, we've got to go."

"And I thought you two were mute… well at least you aren't. I thought the other guy might have just been a little slow from riding on the short bus all his life. I'm sorry that's no way to talk when you want something. I'm so used to ordering and it being done." The two men looked at each other.

"Excuse me but you do know I'm a general," said Beckman. They both just shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders. "Then you don't know what I'm in charge of?" she said and got the same blank expression.

"Oh… well isn't this interesting," she said as the two me left looking puzzled. She heard the key turn in the lock after they closed the door.

"Isn't that interesting indeed then they aren't after me… which means they were after Roan. If that's the case then they've stashed me so they can deal with him… like hell they will," she said as she took her hose off.

"I hate to sacrifice my best pair but it can't be helped," she said. Once she had her hose off she took them along with the plastic fork and knife she'd saved off the tray into the bathroom. With a little bit of effort, she managed to get the knobs off the taps for the shower and the sink. She placed the in her stocking then tied a knot in the end making it tight.

"And there we have it a makeshift sap jack," said Diane as she admired her handy work. "Next time frick and frack come in I'm going to give them a surprise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back at Sam's school the cleaners had arrived and were busy making everything look as if nothing had happened. Sarah took the opportunity to explain as much as she could to Kathy about what had happened. At least the non-classified version that would be in the paper that evening. She was almost finished when Chuck came barging in.

"Chuck!" yelled Sam as she jumped out of her chair and came flying into his arms. "You should've seen me in action. I can fight bad people too. Wait a minute, I am going to get to keep the money I won, right?"

"Hold on what money are you talking about? Remember the deal was if it got too dangerous here we were going to send you girls somewhere safe. The beloved Premier is around the corner here and I know you'd be safe there…"

"No, I don't want to go to Costa Gravas. Alejandro smells like old cigars. I like it here and besides it's just as dangerous there. Just count how many times someone has tried to assassinate him besides Uncle Casey…"

"You should call him Mr. or Signor Goya and this isn't the right place to be talking about Alejandro," said Sarah then she turned to Kathy. "You have to understand that was before he became democratic."

"Should I call him the beloved Premier instead? I don't want to go and stay with them. Besides they've got their own children to worry about. It's safer here then there."

"Sam, it's not just up to us to decide if you can stay here or have you forgotten what just happened? The other children and their parents might not feel safe with you here."

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that. I guess you're right," said Sam as she looked down at her shoes. "But I still think he smells like old cigars."

"I will really try to unhear that last bit about our Latin American neighbors but might I give an observation," said Kathy. "If Sam had or hadn't been here everything would've been the same. What I'm saying is the gunman didn't come in here because of her. He came here looking for that other man… the drug dealer."

"Drug dealer," said Chuck. Sarah elbowed him in the side. "Oh, right that drug dealer. You have to forgive me. I was down at the piers running down leads there when I was notified so I was out of the loop on what went down here… not that I didn't try to call," said Chuck as he looked at Sarah. She just shook her head.

"Well, whatever the case we were lucky to have Sam here with us. She kept a cool head and it was thanks to her quick wit that we're all here to talk about this in my office. What I'm saying is we love to keep Sam as a student here no matter how short her stay is here on the island. I'm sure the rest of the children and their parents will agree with me."

"You hear that," said Sam. "They want me to stay and I want to stay so please… pretty please can I stay."

"Your father and I still have to talk about it but I don't think it's going to be a problem," said Sarah then she turned back to Kathy. "I also need to tell you that what happened here needs to be kept low key. This is still a part of an ongoing investigation. We're still looking for the ring leader of this drug ring."

"We are… I mean yes, we are," said Chuck after Sarah elbowed him. He was saved from having to explain his mistake when Mary came in.

"Kathy, is it? I need your office for a minute do you mind waiting outside. I need to talk to my agents," said Mary. The principal looked at her puzzled.

"Hold on a minute you're getting me confused. I thought you were the grandmother? This isn't your daughter-in-law and I assume this is your son?"

"Yes, mom which is it? I never really figured that out either. And that was pretty good of you to figure out I was her son and Sarah was the daughter-in-law."

"Once you've seen as many parents and extended families as I have, you start to see a pattern in behaviour… a type family dynamics."

"All that's nice but I still need the room. Our cleaners are almost done outside so why don't you go see if you like what they've done and you, little one," said Mary after she ushered Kathy out of her own office. "Sam please wait outside…"

"Wait a minute," said Sarah. "Who's got Bunny? Mary were supposed to be watching her. Don't tell me you let Alex take her on that roof top?"

"No, don't be silly. She's outside with a woman named Roxy and a guy names Jesus. They said they were friends of Sam's. I told them I'd have them shipped off to Gitmo if anything happened to her."

"I'll be right out front. You don't have to worry about me and I'll keep an eye on Bunny too," said Sam. "Besides Jesus wants me to teach him how to play poker."

"No gambling," said Sarah. "I mean it this time. What you did before was all right but you don't take your friends to the cleaners… not everyone is a mark." Chuck wanted to say something but considering his mother was there he kept quiet for once.

"Can we get back to work," said Mary. She whisked Sam out the door then closed it. "We've got a big problem. There a storm front on its way here…"

"Really? That wasn't what I heard on the news this morning. I talked with the Coast Guard down at the marina and they said it was supposed to be sunny all day."

"Not that kind of storm Charles. If I can finish this time I'll explain. The Major just called me to give me a head's up. General Thomas is on a plane heading for here. I expect him to arrive this afternoon so we need to have something to show him other than a high body count."

"Well we took that last one alive and then there's Spud. How's he doing?" asked Sarah but Mary shook her head. "There was that SUV that took off. Were you able to stop or follow it?"

"It broke through the police barricade then disappeared into a parking garage. I just got word they found it but not before someone torched it and the perps that were aboard are in the wind."

"So, we need to break our perp," said Chuck. "I think I can do that."

"We don't have the time. I can have the General stalled for a little while but not for long. No, we need to go forward with the tiger trap. Colonel Casey needs to be our goat."

"No, I need to be clearer Mom. I know I can break our perp. You just need to give me a few of the bodies we rounded up, clear out Sea World for us for this afternoon and give me access to the shark tank. This will work."

"As intriguing and bizarre as your request might be I'm going to have to pass this time. I'm moving forward with the Colonel. It's a done deal I've already talked with him about this and he volunteered so you don't have to live with this on your conscience."

"This isn't on me Mom, it's on you… I'm sorry Acting Director. Why did you even come here and talk to us if you've already made up your mind?"

"I need for you and Sarah to meet the General and keep him occupied while we work with the Colonel."

"The General isn't coming here to see me. He's coming here to see you and if he sees me at the airport he's going to want to know why you're not there."

"Tell him whatever you want just not the truth. Not if you don't want him to demand the omega protocol be put in play."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile across Lubyanka square from Detsky Mir, the Children's World department store in the former KGB headquarters now the central offices for the Federal'naya sluzhba bezopasnosti Rossiyskoy Federatsii(the FSB). Director Trostski was sitting in an interrogation room with Natasha in a chair across from him. He had an open folding in front of him thumbing through its pages one by one silently.

"Is there a reason I'm here? If you want to know something then just ask it. We don't got through all the usual niceties."

"You know I don't completely blame you for everything that happened. This happens more often then you might realize. An agent is placed too long in contact with a foreign asset. Feelings start to develop the you start forgetting that he is asset and not your people…"

"We used to use the word comrades for everyone. But that word has fallen out of fashion," said Natasha as she stared back at him. "Don't we have a duty to protect those people that once worked with us."

"Protect? What protection? In the report I read the freedom fighter Pablito was killed in a firefight with government forces aided by the US," said Igor. He noticed a change in Natasha. "At least that's what's in the report," said Igor as he closed the folder.

"You've got the file there in front of you. What's written in it? Pablito was killed by a .50 calibre round through the head. Not a pretty picture I can tell you and in fact there was a closed casket funeral."

"I know what it says in here but I want to hear you tell me why after all this time you felt the need to get vengeance? I would've thought you would've had this done before now."

"Vengeance is a dish best served cold but I didn't go after revenge. My agent was concerned that she might be outed by General Fry so I used someone who I knew had a grudge against him to protect my operative."

"Yet, it begs the question why she was still in play. The rule is if someone's cover is blown we get them out as soon as possible. When her husband told her he knew who she was why didn't you pull her out then? Why wait until this happened?"

"You're asking me to second guess myself. I won't do that. All I have to say is at the time it seemed like the right thing to do."

"Are you sure that was the reason or was it that you've had your eye on Fry for a while and now you had the opportunity?"

"I told you this had nothing to do with revenge or not on my part and I meant it. Do you want me to repeat it? Okay, this has nothing to do with getting even."

"Then what about the message that you sent about Beckman and Roan? Or the latest one about Colonel Casey? None of this has to do with revenge for your lover's untimely demise. You know what they say confession is good for the soul."

"I have nothing to confess. What are you talking about? My contact wanted the rest of the people who were involved in Pablito's death and I gave them to her… them."

"And what do you call that? In my book it's called revenge. You helped Pablito's friend… I'm sorry friends get revenge for his death. Except now you're about to bring a crap storm down on us. One of the people who was grabbed was the director of the American's clandestine services and if anything happens to her then know that all the stop gap measures we put in place over the last fifty years will be gone. We'll go back to tit for tat which means a lot of good people… loyal people will lose their lives because of you. We kill one of theirs and they will kill one of ours."

"But you can't let that happen," said Natasha as she realized what this meant. "You have to do something to stop this."

"And what can I do? I don't know where Beckman is being held nor if she's even alive. No, I can't do anything and worse is if she's killed who do you think the Americans are going to target here," said Igor as he pounded on the table. "Look at me! Who do you think they're going to target? That's right yours truly and I can tell you I'm not going to go alone."

"What does that mean," asked Natasha. She was afraid of the answer because she was almost certainly she knew it.

"If and when it does happen there will be a contract issued through the Bratva to take out everyone you know or care about. I'm taking the lot of them with me. I'm even going to take your goldfish with me. He'll be coated in flour and fried golden brown then some fat greasy man is going to eat him head to tail. You'll have no one to blame but yourself and while you're at it. You might as well pick out a nice black outfit right now. You'll want something that will last because there will be a lot of funerals in your future. This will be all your doings because you wanted to get revenge for your lover. Well, I hope you're happy with yourself."

"Listen this isn't about getting revenge for Pablito," said Natasha as she collapsed in her chair. The weight of everything she'd done seem to be dropping down on her and she couldn't take it anymore. "Look, I told you before this wasn't about revenge. This was about something else."

"Okay, then explain what that something else is. I'm a reasonable man despite what others might say about me. Out with it and tell me what this something else is?" said Igor. He waited a few minutes but Natasha didn't say anything. "Very well you leave me no other choice…"

"No, no wait… okay, I'll tell you. The truth is… well you're not going to believe me. Maybe it's better if you see for yourself," said Natasha. She gave him a web address. "If you look there you'll find everything you need to know. We can talk again if you want to know the how but look at it."

"This had better be good because if I find you've been toying with me… well they say you can see all the way to Siberia from here. Take a good look because you'll see your friends and relatives there," said Igor as he got up then went to the door. It opened as if by magic then he left leaving her there sitting at the table.

"What do you think that was," said Anatoly. He and Stefan were waiting on the other side of the door. "Do you think this is some ploy of hers to get herself off the hook?"

"I won't know until I've looked at it. Stefan, you are up on all this technological stuff. I want you to come with me. Anatoly, I want you to stay here and watch her… make sure she doesn't take the easy way out. I want her to have a long life so she can see and feel what she's done."

"So you really intend to go through with everything you threatened her with? Don't you think that's a little harsh to take out vengeance on someone you don't know because their friend screwed up? I that were the case I'd be in trouble with Stefan as my friend," said Anatoly as he and Stefan laughed but not the director. He was stone faced cold.

"Isn't that exactly what she did when she made those calls to Saint Thomas? Besides when I'm gone I won't have any control over what happens other than being an angry ghost. You two can stay out of my Scotch when I'm gone."

"Like you just pointed out you won't have any control over what happens after you're gone other than being an angry ghost," said Stefan as he and Anatoly laughed.

"I'm glad you two can find something funny about this. Come on I want to see what's so important on that website. Anatoly, you've got the suicide watch. Now come on," said Igor. "You know you could at least use my Scotch for some sort of wake for me. Just remember to put a shot on my casket."

"What good would that do you'll be dead. It seems like a waste of good Scotch."

"You mean a waste of my Scotch. You don't have to worry about that I'll find a way to get one last sip in or I swear I'll haunt you and Anatoly for the rest of your lives if you don't."

"Okay, okay, I'll put the glass there myself."


	26. Chapter 26

Don't own Chuck

Luiz and Donna Rosenda landed at helicopter pad in the Cyril E. King International Airport. There waiting for them were two black Ford Explorers. Roan was tossed into one and they climbed in the back of another then they left the airport heading towards their compound in the villa. However, on their way out they had a near miss as they almost ran into another black Ford SUV coming into the airport.

"Where did you get your driver's license? How many box tops did you have to mail in," yelled the driver at the other vehicle then he punctuate his sentiment with a hand gesture.

"Calm down up there," said Luiz. "We didn't have an accident so keep on driving. Do I have to remind you that we can't afford to draw attention and we certainly can't stop not with the cargo we have in the other vehicle."

"Sorry but these tourists they come her and think they own everything… even the road. Did you see that?"

"I hate to tell you but you took that curve wide and you invaded his lane when you came out of the airport," said the man riding shotgun.

"What? No, you need to be with me on this man. You're my partner and you're supposed to be with me not throw me under the bus. If I wanted that I'd get married."

"I'm just calling it like I see it or I saw it… well whatever. You did swerve over in that's guy's way even for just a moment."

"You know what I think… I think you need your eyes examined like that tourist. I didn't do any swerving. I dance Salsa and I should know what swerving is and that wasn't it back there."

"If you two old ladies are done yapping I need to know what's been going on. Did we get Spud?" asked Luiz but neither the driver or the man riding shotgun answered. They'd been badgering each other before but now nothing. "I take it from your silence that things didn't go as planned. What happened and how many did we lose?"

"A few Sir," said the man in the passenger's seat. "We heard over the radio that Federal Agents showed up and there was a gunfight. Our people had to retreat."

"With or without Spud? What happened to him? Don't tell me they got him?" said Luiz. This wasn't good. If Spud talked the Feds would know everything and their plans were finished before they started.

"I don't know but we switched over to the police band and caught that they called for an ambulance to transport someone to the hospital who was unconscious with a possible concussion."

"We need to go to the hospital and make sure he doesn't talk," said Luiz. He was about to order the driver to change direction when his mother put her hand on his shoulder.

"No, we need to grab this Casey first. We need to focus on the target. Don't you see all this other is just getting us side-tracked from our objective."

"We can grab him tonight from his bungalow but we need to make sure Spud doesn't talk first. If he does then we'll have to run and you can say good bye to John Casey and the rest of your plan for vengeance."

"No, we're too close now but I don't want to wait until tonight to grab him. Think about it, a man like this John Casey will be expecting us and taking him in his house is… well no fault of yours an idiot's move. He'll be there waiting for you with all his men. No, we need to catch him with his pants down."

"You want to grab him in the bathroom? Can't we wait until he pulls them up," said the driver as he looked up in the rearview.

"No, it's an expression… you've never heard that before?" said Luiz as he looked at the man next to the driver who just shrugged his shoulders.

"This is your fault for shooting the last driver," said Donna Rosenda. "Take us to the hospital so we can check up on Spud."

"Wait a minute when I came up with the same idea just a few minutes ago you stopped me but now you want to do the same thing? And you called me an idiot. Mother, you're not making me feel good about you. Do you feel all right or has all of this gotten to you?"

"What are you talking about? I could've called you a moron. But we don't live in a white house. We might be headed for the same location but I've got a different plan. If Spud is really at the hospital who do you think will be there too?"

"You think they'll be using this John Casey there? As what? a guard. I think that's a little below his paygrade to stand outside of doors."

"You need to get your eyes checked Luiz. You seem to be a little short sighted lately. Of course not silly he won't be guarding Spud, but he'll be in the hospital just the same. He might be there as an interrogator or just there but mark my words he will be there."

"So, your plan is to do what? You want to grab him from right under their noses?" said Luiz. "As intriguing as your plan might be, you know there are a hundred different ways this could go wrong?"

"Yes, but it just might succeed also and it has a better possibility of success then grabbing him where they expect it."

"We're going to need supplies to pull this off," said Luiz as he started thinking what they'd need in his head and putting a list together. "I don't know if we can get everything together in such a short time."

"Nonsense, that's your myopia kicking in again. This is a hospital it will have everything we need in it. We'll need to grab a sedative to make him more cooperative, a gurney to wheel him around on and a sheet to cover him. If we go in through the basement in the morgue we can get in undetected and use it as our escape route to getaway afterwards. This will be as easy as a piece of pie."

"Mom, you mean as easy as a piece of cake or as easy as making apple pie. That's the way that idiom goes. Didn't I tell you this before?"

"Apple pie isn't that easy to make, if you want it to turn out good and I don't like cake. I prefer a nice fruit filled pie. You know I sometimes think we wasted our money sending you to that American university. You could've gone to a better one is Cuba."

"They have better than Harvard in Havana?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On a chartered Lear jet halfway to Saint Thomas somewhere in the middle of nowhere, General Thomas sat in his seat looking out the window at the ocean below listening to the drumming sound of the engines. But he neither noticed the ocean below or the sound of the engines instead he sat there playing different scenarios out in his head. Each a different reaction about what to do depending on how Mary answered his questions. There was definitely something wrong that he was sure of and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. The monitor on the back of the seat in front of him began to flicker then a familiar face appeared on the screen.

"Mr. Secretary," said the General looking up the Secretary of State. He'd thought he'd been discreet when he left but evidently not as discreet as he thought he'd been. "I didn't expect you to call me. What can I do for you?"

"I heard through the grapevine you were heading down to Saint Thomas to get down to the bottom of what's going on there. I've been in touch with the Director of Homeland and he's concerned about what Beckman's people are doing with his Coast Guard there. They work for him not the Acting Director of Clandestine services."

"He's already voiced his concerns to me when we talked earlier," said Tank as he tried to remember if he'd mentioned to the director his intent to fly down to Saint Thomas. He always thought the man had a big mouth and now his assumption was being confirmed.

"I know you did. He mentioned to me that you two had talked," said the Secretary. "I'm calling because I'd appreciate it if you can keep me in the loop too while you're there. I've been calling and leaving messages over at Langley but no one over there so far has bothered to call me back, if you can believe that."

"They stonewalled me too so I went over to Langley and cornered the Major myself," said Tank but he could see why they'd blow off calling the Secretary back. He was a whiner especially when he didn't get his way.

"I guess I should've done that. Maybe I would've gotten some straight answers then," said the Secretary but they both knew to do that he'd have to grow a spine.

"Well, I didn't get any answers from him if that's an consolation but I wasn't looking for any either. What I did was I told him I was on my way down Saint Thomas. I'm sure by now he's called ahead but I'm not going to leave there until I know what's what."

"Good, I'd expect nothing less from you. Take the bull by the horns and charge right down there. Make her tell you what's going on…"

"So, Secretary when I talk with the Acting Director can tell her that you are also concerned about what's going on and that you don't like being kept in the dark either?" said Tank. He knew that was going to fly like a lead balloon but he wanted to hear him squirm.

"Well, I'd like to say go ahead but that seems a little harsh and beside she might… yes, she might feel she's being ganged up on so you can deal with her and I'll join in later if need be."

"I see. Okay, I'll deal with this on my own," said Tank. "Oh, look what time it is. I need to get off the line so I can contact my office for a briefing. I'm sure you understand it's hard to keep in touch when you're on the go all the time."

"Yes, I know exactly how you feel. I'll get off the line for now just remember to keep me in the loop. I want to know what you find out. You know I never liked the idea of letting that Bartowski woman become the Acting Director. She spent too much time working with Volkoff on his evil plans. We'll never be sure where her loyalties lie."

"Well, I'm not worried about her. She'd better be at the airport to meet me when I get in or I'll be looking at replacements."

"But naturally only after you've consulted with Diane. She was the person who put this Bartowski woman in charge in her absence."

"Naturally. Well I've got to run," said Tank as he reached up to cut the feed. The Secretary blurted out his last words to try to get them in.

"Like I said keep me in the loop," said the Secretary before the monitor went blank. Tank leaned back in his chair settling back in as he looked at the monitor.

"Yes, there had better be a Bartowski in the airport or there will be holy heck to pay when I get in," said Thomas as he closed his eyes. But just as he closed his eyes the fasten seat belt sign came on along with the audio warning.

"Sorry sir," announced the pilot. "It seems we're going to have to fly through a bad patch. There are some turbulences we can't go around. Please remain in your seat buckled up until I switch the seat belt sign off. Thank you."

"Let's hope this isn't a preview of things to come," said Tank as he looked out of the window. Looking at his watch and calculating in his head he figured he had enough time for a quick nap before they landed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah picked up Bunny then took one of the SUVs before heading to the airport. Neither were happy to be side-lined like this but those were their orders and there didn't seem to be any way around it. Arriving at the airport they almost had an accident with two Ford Explorers as they pulled out in front of them.

"Hey Buddy watch where you're going," yelled Chuck as he swerved to miss them. But the driver just gave Chuck the finger and kept on driving. "Did you see that? I thought people her were supposed to be laid back down here. I didn't fly all the way here to be a victim of road rage."

"Do I have to point out that the only one who's upset, is you? He didn't think twice about you and just drove off after he flipped you off. You and I know what's the matter and it's not the way that guy was driving. We've got plenty of time so let's find a coffee shop and kill some it there. I'm going to need to feed Bunny soon anyway.

"You're right. I don't like this," said Chuck as he pulled into the parking garage. "This isn't fair. Mom should be here to greet the General not us. I mean really what are we supposed to say to him? Welcome to Saint Thomas General. My mother said to say hi but she's too busy to meet with you right now so come with me? He's going to have a fit and I wouldn't blame him."

"I would too if you told me that. But I'm more concerned about what we're supposed to do with him. There's a spot over there," said Sarah as she pointed to a vacant parking spot. Chuck smiled back at her as he pulled in. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said smiling like the cat who ate the canary. "You realize you picked this spot because it has the best vantage point and has multiple egress routes in case of any type of emergency."

"It's call covering your… our behinds and no, I didn't pick it consciously. Some things are just ingrained I guess but getting back to the General, I wish there were someplace we could take him and leave him. I don't suppose we could tranq him until this is all over."

"Don't tempt me. General Thomas isn't my favourite person and when he sees it's me here to greet him he's going to say something especially when he sees Bunny. I can hear him now, 'what's this bring your kid to work week,'" said Chuck as he imitated the General's voice. "You know the idea of tranqing him for the duration is starting to look better and better."

"Come on, he's not that bad besides there are worse. Although I've been wondering if maybe he's gunning for Beckman's job. He's the first logical choice if anyone wants to pick someone outside the agency."

"Please don't mention that we're not there yet. I never thought I'd say this but I miss Beckman. You know with her I knew where I stood and where I stood wasn't in an airport coffee shop drinking coffee to kill time."

"I hear you on that and you don't know how much I agree. Going from one director to another isn't easy. You have to learn and unlearn a lot," said Sarah as she looked down into her coffee.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought this up. This has got to make you think about when we lost Langston Graham. You know he wasn't my favorite person either, but I know you liked him…"

"I wouldn't say 'liked' maybe 'respected' even if I knew he was all about the job. I owed him a lot. He was the one who recruited me and looked over me and if I had to be honest he saved me from myself..."

"And why I will always be grateful to him," said Chuck as he reached over and took her hand. She smiled back at him.

"I guess he was the closest thing I had to a mentor. At least he went the way he always wanted to go in the line of duty," she said as she heaved a sigh. "But that is neither here nor now. The question at hand is what do we do with General Thomas when he arrives."

"In the line of duty you say," said Chuck as he smiled at Sarah. She could see the cogs turning inside his head turning and she wasn't sure if she liked the look he had.

"In the line of duty? Yes that's what I said but you know we can't take him out. No matter how much you'd like to we can't whack him here," said Sarah as she looked around. "Well at least not in the airport but I guess he could have an accident once we're out of here. However, we'd have to be careful how we staged it… you know to make it look like an accident. Like the way you were cut off when we drove in something like that would work. Yes, we could make it work."

"What? No, no I don't want to whack him even if it would make my life simpler. Where did you come up with an idea like that? Never mind I don't want to know. I'm probably better off. No, we're not going to whack him we're going to take him on a mission."

"Mission? Isn't that like asking for trouble? And what mission can we take him on without your mother getting all bent out of shape. I'm just stating this for the record but that would make my day. However,… well you know she is the Acting Director and..."

"Believe me I haven't forgotten," said Chuck as he gave her a look then leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "Just for the record hum, yeah okay. Well first things first, I'm going to need to find the control tower and make some calls. I suggest in the meantime, you try to find a babysitter for Bunny and Sam? Call that nice woman at Sam's school… I think Roxy was her name. There was that other kid Sam wanted to stay with. Her grandmother was coming by to pick her up…"

"Yes, I remember because her mother had just delivered a baby. They won't want to look after our kids too… not with everything that's going on with them."

"Well then I'm going alone it looks like. I'll be gone for a couple of days. The Coast Guard are looking around Saint John's and I was thinking that might be a good place to take the General. We can ride the Mohawk and help them look for their missing ranger as well as searching for our pirates."

"Hold on there a minute buster you aren't going anywhere without me. Especially if it means I'll have to stay here with your mother. You know I was just thinking maybe we could offer to cover their hospital expenses. Hospitals these days aren't cheap and we could put the grandmother up in the Waldron to watch the kids. The mother can stay in the hospital with the peace of mind knowing her children are being taken care of."

"And so are ours. You know the husband could catch his breath to get ready for the storm that's going to blow in when they bring the baby home. By then we'll be back or Mom can help out. She wanted me to keep General Thomas occupied so she can pitch in too and it serves her right for stealing my idea and running with it."

"Speaking about that, do you have any idea how she plans to use Casey as bait? I know John is a big boy and he'd be the first to tell us he can take care of himself but..."

"I know what you mean but no, I don't know what she's got in mind and I'm a little concerned. I really don't like breaking the team up. I've just gotten use to listen to Casey's rantings. Well, he took care of himself before he met us and right now I need to go call the Mohawk and arrange for a chopper to take us out."

"I'll get childcare lined up," said Sarah then she leaned over and kissed him. "But that doesn't mean we can't worry a little about John too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey sat in the hospital cafeteria with Morgan and Alex as Mary went with Marley to arrange for security around their perp's room. They were drinking what seems motor oil while they were waiting to be assigned new tasks.

"Why is it that hospital coffee is always the worst," said Alex as she pushed hers away. "Dad, I don't see how you can drink that stuff."

"You get used to it after a while and you drink it for the caffeine not for the taste. It helps you keep sharp and mentally alert. If you don't drink it you become like Grimes here."

"What? How did I get drawn into his conversation? I'm happy and content they had my grape soda. I could've used more ice but you have to learn to be content with the little things. Hey, speaking of being content I don't think Chuck and Sarah are very content with their new assignment."

"I don't expect they are but better them then me. I'm not much into babysitting. Putting up with you is a full-time job," said John as he looked over at Morgan. "But you know what they say rank has its privileges and like or not Mary's in charge."

"Keep it down here she comes now," said Alex as she pointed to Mary coming through the doors. She walked straight over to them.

"Okay Marley's got the floor our perp is on secured. Now let's talk about getting you taken Colonel. I was thinking we set up something in your bungalow but before we get into that I'd like you to walk through the hospital and see what you think of Marley's set up."

"What's this a second opinion?"

"Something like that."


	27. Chapter 27

Don't own Chuck

Diane was ready when her two guards came back in her cabin. She sat on the bed with her improvised slap jack tucked away under her pillow waiting for the right moment and that came when the one man brought not only a bottle of water but also a carafe of coffee. He sat it on the bureau in her cabin along with the water.

"There you are you got what you asked for," said the man as he turned to leave with his partner but Diane stopped them.

"Thanks," said Beckman as she got up holding the slap jack down by her side out of sight. "Would you boys like a cup with me? It's kind of lonely in here all alone."

"Thanks, but no thanks," said the one. "They don't like us being down here with you. As a matter of fact, we had to sneak this stuff in here and if they found out I don't think they'd be too happy."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't want you to get into any trouble on my account. So no one knows you're down here," said Diane as she felt the coffee carafe with her free hand still keeping the slap jack out of sight. "Wow, that is hot. Good, I need it to be hot."

"Yes, it was just made so it should stay warm for a long time. Just remember to keep the top screwed down when you're not drinking."

"Come on we need to go before someone figures out we're down here," said the other guy. Dine could see he was nervous. "If they find out we're here they'll be hell to pay."

"I'll remember to keep the lid tight," said Diane as Frick and Frack started to leave. She picked up the carafe with her one hand and wielded the slap jack with the other. She wanted to say she was sorry but she really wasn't.

There was a loud smashing sound as she cracked the carafe over the one guy's head then caught the other with the slap jack.

"Uuh," said the one as she made contact with his jaw. Teeth and blood went flying as he dropped to the floor. The other man tried to get up but she kicked him square in the face. He flew over landing on his back and was out cold.

"Why you," said the other man as he tried to draw his firearm but she disarmed him with her improvised weapon. He charged her but she sidestepped at the last minute and tripped him sending him head first into the bureau. It disintegrated into fire wood then fell to the deck not moving anymore.

"Well it looks like you still got it," said Diane as she looked at the two men lying on the deck admiring her handiwork. She quickly took their shoes off and used their shoelaces to tie them with. Once they were bound she removed their socks and stiffed them in their mouths as gags.

"Thanks boys, it's been real," she said as she took everything from their pockets along with their weapons, extra clips and radios.

"Now to get off the love boat," she said as she put the ear bud in and started listening in. She quickly identified where all the guards and look outs were as they checked in.

"Good so far," she told herself. None of the rest of the crew had realized that they had two men down. "Maybe they had been telling the truth. No one knew they'd come back to the cabin," she said to herself as she made her way up topside. This was where things were going to be tricky.

"You need a diversion or you're not going to get very far," she said to herself as she looked around. If she made a break for it and started running down the pier they'd gun her down before she took two steps. The same thing if she leaped into the sea. The sound would certainly attract attention and one percussion grenade over the side would be the end of her.

"If they were after Roan then you're just an appendage something extra that can be cut off and discarded. Well, whatever you're going to do you need to do it now," she told herself. She was hearing chatter over the radio about two men not showing up for their watch. They could only be the two men she'd left on the floor in her cabin.

"You've got to do something and do it quickly if you don't want to have to shoot it out with the whole crew," said Diane as her eyes fell on the mooring lines then a light came on in her head. She looked around and then when no one was looking she loosened the mooring line. After she finished she ran back then waited on the other side of the boat. Suddenly she felt the boat move caught in the wake of a boat pulling out. The yacht drifted out then came back in hard slamming up against the pier. The bumpers absorbed most of the impact but that didn't stop the boat from rolling side to side.

"Crap, what the heck was that," yelled one of the deck hands as they all came running. The boat drifted back out again caught in another wake.

"The mooring line's loose," yelled someone else as they all ran to bring in the boat back up next to the pier before it could damage itself.

"How'd this happen? Which one of you numbnuts tied off the boat when we pulled in," Diane heard as she slowly lowered herself off the opposite side of the boat into the water. She let herself down slowly so she wouldn't cause a loud splash when she let go.

"With them worrying about the loose line they won't have time to notice I'm gone," she told herself as entered the water. She went under then swam around the boat until she was under the pier. When she came up she was gasping for air but she didn't dare surface before or someone would've noticed her waves.

"Look around and see if you can tell where you are," she told herself as she got near to one of the pilings using it to hide behind.

"Looks like a small marina," said Diane as she looked around at other boats tied up near her. She thought about trying to commandeer one but that would leave her exposed and for all she knew everyone in the marina could be in cahoots with her captures.

"No, you need to stay where you're at until night fall," she said. Suddenly, there was all sorts of activity on the pier. He heard men running back and forth so she kept low in the water and as near to piling as possible.

"Search around here," she heard someone say above her. "I want you to send a couple of guys under the pier to have a look..."

"What do you want to do if we can't find her? She's got a jump on us and if I were her I would've gotten as far away from here as I could. I counted at least three boats that have just left in the past hour. She could've hitched a ride on any of them."

"Do the best you can do but don't waste more than an hour. I'm going to call Luiz and let him know what happened."

"What do you want to down with Emanuel and Filipe? They're still tied up in the cabin."

"As far as I'm concerned you can leave them there. Luiz isn't going to be happy with them when he finds out what went down. Now get the search parties looking and above all try to do it discreetly."

"Okay, you only have to wait an hour before they give up," she told herself. "But to be on the safe side it's probably better to wait until night fall."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Thomas' jet arrived on time and was brought off the apron then over to a hangar where the grounds crew was standing by. They put a ladder up to begin debarking as soon as the plane powered down. The General was out as soon as the hatch was open. He was ready to go to work and didn't want to waste any time.

"Crap," said Chuck as he looked up at the General. Tank didn't even try to hide his disappointment at seeing Chuck there.

"Didn't your mother get the message that I was coming? I expected to see her here not you, Agent Carmichael. I hope she has a good excuse for her absence."

"Absence? Are we back in school? Did she need a note from... well from whom?" said Chuck but the general wasn't smiling. "At this moment she's participating in a sting operation with Colonel Casey but she sends her regards. I hope you can bear with us."

"I'm not happy if that's what you're wondering nor do appreciate your levity. This feels like her attempt to duck out to avoid meeting me. She has no business participating in an operation as the Acting Director. That's why we have people who work for us…"

"I understand what you mean General, delegate and get it off your plate," said Chuck. But the General was not impressed.

"No, what do you think I am some sort of rhyming monkey. It's about trusting your people to get the job done without hovering over them. You should know I'm not the only one who has concerns about your mother being left in charge."

"Well soon you'll be able to address those concerns to her but for now you need to come with me," said Chuck as the grounds crew put the General's things in Chuck's Explorer. "Take the General's luggage to the Waldron and put them in his room. General, I'm assuming that's your break out bag with you. Can you survive with that for a couple of days?" said Chuck pointing at the gym bag the General was carrying with him.

"Yes, it is but I need to see your mother not be given the dog and pony show. This is not boondoggle I'm serious when I said people are talking and I need answers."

"Do you need to talk to the Acting Director or do you need to find out what we're doing down here? If it's the former you can share a bottle of pinot blanc and light conversation this evening over dinner. I can recommend the seafood plater in the hotel it is worth dying for. However, if it's the later then you should follow me and we can fly out to the Mohawk where you can participate in the operation… that is if you don't want to delegate it to someone else. The choice is yours General."

"Okay, show me the way," said Tank. Chuck knew he was treading on thin ice with the General but he really didn't care.

"Very well then just follow me. We need to get the other Agent Carmichael then we can be on our way," said Chuck as they walked through the airport back to the coffee shop where Chuck had left Sarah.

"What is this? Bring your kid to work day," said the General when he saw Sarah there with Bunny. Chuck just shook his head. However, before he could say anything another woman showed up with Sam and girl about Sam's age. Sam ran straight over to Chuck and he picked her up taking her back over to Sarah.

"Everything is ready here. This is Consuela, she is the cousin of Maria's mother, who just delivered. She'll be watching the girls and is highly recommended by Roxy."

"Well that's good enough for me," said Chuck as he shook the woman's hand. "Sam, I want you to behave while we're gone and listen to Consuela. We'll be back as soon as we can but we might be gone for a few days. Consuela, you can coordinate with my mother. She's staying in the room next door."

"Sure, no problem," said Consuela as she took Bunny from Sarah then they started to leave. But as they were leaving they heard Sam speaking.

"Do you like ice cream? I mean ¿te gusta el helado?" she said and the other little girl smiled and nodded back.

"¿te gusta el Rocky Road?" said Sam but the little girl looked puzzled and just shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, I need to educate you," said Sam as she took the girls hand and they laughed as they walked away disappearing in the crowd.

Sarah started to go after them but Chuck stopped her. He knew the General was already in a foul mood and this wasn't helping which was soon confirmed.

"Well, if we're done with child care, can we get on with this? I've got phone calls to make and I need answers or the next person you'll meet at the airport will be your mother's replacement."

"I thought we already met him," said Sarah as she looked at Tank. This was followed by an awkward moment of silence.

"If everyone will come this way," said Chuck trying to fill in the void. "The bird is already on the deck and pilot anxious to get airborne. The Mohawk is currently operating off the northern end of Saint John," said Chuck as he brought the General up-to-date on the pirates and the missing ranger. He just left out the part about Beckman and Roan being on the Annabel Lee and who were now missing.

"This way to our ride," said Chuck as he opened a door taking the General out to a waiting Sikorsky SH-60 Seahawk with props gyrating. "Watch your head and keep down."

"Okay, I understand what the Coast Guard is doing here and why but what I don't understand is why are you people involved? I know Beckman is on vacation and everyone has a right to go on vacation but what I don't understand is why no one can get in touch with her?"

"I'll try to explain all that to you as soon as we take off but right now we need to go while the pilot has the window. We can't hold up civilian air traffic here forever. You never know who could be flying in and you're holding them up."

"All right I see your point but I want answers and I'm going to get them one way or another," yelled Tank as they ran out to the chopper.

"Watch your head," said Chuck after Tank bumped his head climbing in the back of the chopper. "I guess I should've yelled too?"

"I'm sure that was an accident," whispered Sarah smiling as she got in after the General who was trying to play it off but the bump on his forehead said something else.

"Of course it was. Accidents happen all the time and some of them really are accidental," he whispered back then climbed in behind her kissing her once they sat down. "Okay, everyone strap in. General, let me check yours I'd hate for you to fall out before we get to the Mohawk. I did tell you we're going to have to lowered down?"

"No, you didn't," said the General as he checked his seat belt after Chuck had checked it.

"Sorry, I guess it slipped my mind," said Chuck then he radioed to the pilot. We're already back here,". The chopper lifted up and soon they were out over water heading for the Mohawk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey walked the hospital checking on Marley's security arrangements. He had men posted on the perp's floor with extra guards in the lobby to check on who was coming and going. For the most part everything seemed all right but there was something in the back of his head, a voice, that told him something was wrong.

"How's our man doing?" asked Casey to the man in black standing outside his door. "Has he come around yet?"

"No, they're prepping him to go down to run a CAT scan. I also heard something about an EEG. They want to see what's going on inside his head but it seems like a lot of effort for some perp."

"Yeah, it does but he's got intel in that egg we need. So we'll patch him up then crack him again and we'll do that again and again until he talks. They all talk in the end. How much longer are you supposed to be here on this door?"

"I'm not sure I was told to make sure I identify whoever comes and goes and that sooner or later they'll send someone but that's been a couple of hours ago."

"I think they forgot about you. Tell you what I've got no desire to go down and see my boss right away so why don't I relieve you. You probably could use a head break. Run down to the cafeteria too if you want and get yourself a cup of coffee but I'll warn you now it goes down like 10W-40."

"I appreciate the favor and maybe that's what I need to stay awake here. But are you sure about this? I can stand my watch…"

"Like I said I've got no desire to go down and talk with my boss right now so if you want to go I'd get if I were you. If you're really lucky we can get this guy certified that he's all right then we can ship him out of here and you'll be free."

"Sounds like he's got a black hood and a long flight waiting for him," said the man in black as he handed John his clipboard.

"Among other pleasantries that will be awaiting him," said Casey as he took the clipboard and looked over it. "Well, it looks pretty basic to me so if you're going to go get."

"I'm out of here but I'll be back as quickly as I can," said the man as Casey waved for him to go. He had no desire to go down below and talk with Mary.

As he was standing there he heard the elevator coming up and saw the light above the door indicating it was on its way up. He instinctively reached inside his jacket for his Sig, but when the doors opened Alex got off. She smiled at him then walked down the hallway to him.

"There you are. Mary… I mean the Acting Director sent me on a search and retrieval mission to find you. She wants you downstairs in the lobby to plan out how you're going to be used as bait."

"You're going to have to tell her I'll be down in a little while. I'm up here standing in for one of Marley's guards. The man needed to go so I'm filling in for him until he gets back."

"You know I could stay here and you could go down. She really wants to see you but something tells me you really don't want to see her."

"And whatever gave you that idea," said John as Alex gave him a look. "All right I'll tell you. You're right I really don't want to see her. I really didn't like the way she sidelined Chuck and Sarah. She's the Acting Director and she's so fond of throwing that up in our faces... too fond if you ask me. What I'm saying is she should've gone to the airport. That's what Beckman would've done."

"But she's not Beckman," said Alex. "However, I hear what you're saying. I can't help but wonder if there isn't something else. Is it because she's a woman? Beckman is a woman… or I think so."

"Now you're sounding like Grimes, and no that has nothing to do with it. I've worked with and for women before. I'll never tell Mary this but she's a good agent but she's not a team player. She likes to go off and do things on her own which is okay as long as other people aren't counting on you."

"Now you're talking about this tiger trap thing again, aren't you? I can tell and I don't mind saying it I don't like it."

"I have no problem doing this with Chuck and Sarah because I trust them to watch my back. I know if things go sideways Chuck will do everything in his power to get me out while Mary… well she doesn't give me the same warm fuzzy."

"So, what are you going to do? Do you want to back out and let her try something different which is what I'd vote for."

"Well, unfortunately, this isn't a democracy and there is no voting. I'll do what I always do and that's my duty. Now you can go back down below to Mary and tell her I'll be there as soon as the guard comes back on station," he said as he looked at his watch. "Which should be soon."

"You know she liable to get mad."

"It won't be the first time and it won't be the last."


	28. Chapter 28

Don't own Chuck

While Casey was talking with Alex above little did he know what was going on just a few floors below them. In the morgue loading bay Luiz and Donna Rosenda pulled in and parked with their men. They took out the Morgue staff out as soon as they parked then stashing them in the freezers. After that they brought in another vehicle of personnel those who survived the schoolhouse fiasco.

"Mother, why don't you take our... your prisoner and go back to the villa. I'll stay here and coordinate our men here." What he was really saying was he wanted his mother gone so she wouldn't be foot when and if he had to tap Spud.

"I should stay and make sure you've got your back covered," said Donna Rosenda. She knew her son and knew why he wanted her gone but as she was talking Luiz's phone began to ring.

"I need to take this it's from our boat," said Luiz as he answered. "I told you not to call me unless it was an emergency. I'm in the middle of a situation here," he said as he looked at his mother. But his look changed suddenly and he turned away from her.

"Oh really, and when did this happen," he said. His tone indicated he was not happy. "… I see and how? … As far as I'm concerned you can feed them to the sharks. Okay let's down some damage control. If you can't find her then get out of there. Shove off and put as much distance as you can between you and the island..."

"What's going on," asked Donna Rosenda as she interrupted him. She could tell from the tone of his voice and the bits and pieces she heard that something had gone wrong. She thought she knew what it was. "You said her, does this mean that woman got away?"

"Yes, Mom, I'll explain later," said Luiz then he turned back to his phone. "I want you underway. Sail back here then dock inside the boathouse that way you'll be out of sight. I've got to go but I'll call you back as soon as I'm finished here," he said then he hung up and put away his phone.

"What happened? How'd they let that woman get away," said Donna Rosenda as she barraged him with questions.

"I'm not sure of the exact details but I'll explain to you what I was told later. Right now, you need to get home with our prisoner and get everything ready for us to evacuate. I don't think that woman can identify us but we need to be prepared for anything. Can you do that for me?"

"I don't need that woman to take my revenge for Pablito," she said as if she hadn't heard his request. "Just get me this John Casey and then we can sail back to Honduras where this all started. I've waited too long for this and I'm not going to let anyone screw it up now."

"Boss, sorry to interrupt but the other vehicle is pulling in now. From what we've been able to learn our guy is being held on the fifth floor and this is the sedative you asked for," said the man as he handed Luiz a syringe. "That should be enough to bring down a baby elephant or a Colonel."

"Good, let's put on some white coats and head up. We'll use the staff elevator to avoid the crowds. Mom, go and I'll catch up with you after this is done."

"Just keep in mind this is for Pablito… your father," she said as she turned and got back into the SUV then closed the door.

"If only I could be that certain," he said under his breath. "Take her back to the villa," Luiz yelled to the driver as he put on the white smock slipping the syringe in a pocket at the same time.

"Boss, you need to see this," said one of his men. "We found him while we were stashing the people we whacked down here."

"Him who? What is it you guys found? We need to get out of here as soon as we can. This place is crawling with Feds and we don't have time to screw around," said Luiz as he followed his man inside a room where they kept the bodies chilled. "Well, what is it?"

"Show him," said the man. Another man near the refrigerators opened a small door then pulled out the tray with a body on it. He pulled the sheet back so Luiz could see who it was.

"That's Spud? What's he doing down here? And if he's down here then who's upstairs?" said Luiz as a cold shill ran up his spine. "Hold on a minute are we sure the guy they're holding is one of ours and this isn't some sort of trap?"

Luiz flew out of the morgue and back to the other vehicle that had just pulled in. He grabbed the team leader and slammed him against the side of the SUV.

"What the crap is going on here?" said Luiz. "Are you trying to set us up? We just found Spud's body in the morgue so do you want to do some explaining? I swear if you've led me into a trap I'll feed you to the crabs."

"Hold up Boss... just hold up a moment," said the man as he held up his hands. "It's not that we had to leave in a hurry and now that we did a head count we're missing a man... we're missing Joe. He was holding hostages in the office. His comms went down then the firefight started... it has to be him.

"Well for your sake it had better be him. Okay, we're changing gear here," announced Luiz. "We don't have to worry about finding Spud anymore because we know where he is. Now we need to grab John Casey and if possible see if they have Joe. Does everyone got that or do I need to explain some more?"

"No, we got it boss," said one guy and the others nodded.

"Good, now let's take the elevator up and keep your eyes open and safeties off."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex had already gone and Casey was still on the door. He looked at his watch and knew Mary would be pissed off with him but he really didn't care. Directors... Acting Directors all come and go and he'd been able to weather them all. But this was Chuck's Mom and put like that well he started having second thoughts. There really wasn't a need to get her even more pissed off then she was normally.

"I guess I could call down and get someone up here," he said to himself. "She had been tossed in the deep end with a life vest or better she just didn't see who her life preservers were," thought as he started to pull out his phone. Suddenly a doctor and an orderly came out of the room almost running him over with the gurney they were pushing and on it was their man.

"Hold on there a moment Doc. Where are you taking our guy?" said Casey as he planted himself in front of the gurney stopping it. "I don't know where you think you're going but this guy is our prisoner..."

"And he's my patient," interrupted the Doctor. "We need to run him down to Radiology and get a CAT scan done on him. Depending on the results we might need to get an EEG after that. But we need to go now the tech won't wait all day for us."

"He will if we tell him to, I can be very persuasive if I want to be," said Casey as he cracked his knuckles. "People usually listen when I talk."

"That might be nice but we share the tech with another hospital on the other side of the island. He spends half a day here and half a day there and he's only here for another hour before he has to leave."

"You need to look at this from my point of view Doc. This guy could have people looking for him. We really need more people move him," said Casey but the Doctor and orderly already had him in the hallway.

"If we don't do this now we'll have to send him to the other side of the island in an ambulance," said the Doctor. "So, which do you want it to be? We do this here in this hospital or in another one after a hours ride in an ambulance on the open road?"

"We'll go down together but in the meantime I'm going to get some men to meet us at Radiology," said John as he pulled out his phone.

"That's fine by me," said the Doctor then he turned to his orderly. "Roberto, can you get the elevator door for us?"

"Sure Doc, no problem," said the orderly as he turned and pushed the button for the elevator. As they stood there waiting John called down to Marley.

"Marley this is John Casey, I'm going to need some men to meet me at Radiology. They're taking our perp down to have his head examined and I'm the only person up here right now. ... I know she's mad but she'll get over it. Just get me the warm bodies and I'll see her once I turn our perp over to your people," said John as the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside. John watched the orderly push the gurney inside then he noticed him pushing the button for the basement.

"Is Radiology in the basement? Isn't that where the morgue usually is?" said Casey as he hung up and put away his phone. He was thinking he should know after all he'd sent enough business their way. "You'd think they'd send a Christmas card," he mumbled.

"What'd you say," said Roberto as he looked over at the Doc who just shrugged his shoulders back. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you?"

"The button? Why'd you press the button for the basement? Radiology isn't down there, is it? It's normally on the first floor near the emergency room."

"Crap, you're right. I must've pressed it by mistake," said Roberto as he pressed the button for the first floor. "I guess in all the hurry and then seeing you I pressed the wrong button."

"Now we've got to go to the basement then come back up. No, big deal," said the Doc as he checked his watch. "What time does Martin take off for Saint Dominque's?"

"Not for a while still. We've got plenty of time and besides when he starts he can't stop until he's finished with the patient so we're looking good."

"This is no way to run a railroad," Casey mumbled under his breath followed by a few choice grunts. He didn't like this one bit and if this Tech Martin started talking about needing to leave he was ready to handcuff him to his chair until they were finished.

"You don't need your legs to operate a console," said Casey. They both looked at him. "Well you don't."

[In the Cafeteria]

Alex had already come back and told Mary that Casey would be down in a little while but at the moment he was busy. He'd relieved a guard who had been watching the perp's door so he was waiting for the man to return. Needless to say, Mary was not pleased with Casey's kind gesture.

"If he wants to watch doors I can fix it where that's what he'll be doing until Beckman gets back," said Mary as she took a sip of her coffee then made a face and pushed it away.

"You mean if she comes back," said Morgan. Everyone gave him the look of death. "What? I saw a thing on TV the other day. It was on crime stoppers and they said the first twenty-four hours were crucial in resolving kidnappings and we've gone past that already."

"That may be the case but let's not dwell on that," said Alex as she gave Morgan a nudge to be quiet. "Diane will be back and so will Roan. We still have a couple of aces up our sleeves..."

"I'm sure Sam has at least five," said Morgan as he took a sip of his grape soda. Alex elbowed him again to be quiet. "Ouch! What did I say? I'm sure she does."

"You do know there are only four aces in a deck," said Mary as she looked at both of them from across the table. She didn't know whether to be angry at Morgan for changing the topic or thanking him for giving everyone a distraction.

"I know that but I'm sure she's got one extra just in case. You know it's kind of funny the way she took that perp to the cleaners..."

"Funny is not a word I'd use. It was dangerous and inappropriate for someone her age," said Mary. "But that she inherited from her mother."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. As I recall Chuck and me... well we had our moments of glory," said Morgan as he laughed. Mary glared at him. "But nothing you don't know about... well while you were around that is... I mean, well I'm sure Chuck brought you up to speed. I mean... well you know what I mean."

"Be quiet," whispered Alex. She could tell from Mary's fixed stare that she was about to pounce because Morgan had hit a nerve but before she could say anything her phone rang.

"That's called saved by the bell," whispered Alex as she grabbed Morgan by the arm. "Let's go see if they've made a fresh pot. Anyone want another round?" Mary shook her head as she took the call.

"We were just talking about you. ... Your where?" she yelled. Everyone turned and looked. She took a deep breath then repeated. "Your where and with who? ... I know it's supposed to be whom. Charles, I don't need a grammar lesson right now. Are you trying to get me fired?" she said as she looked around the Cafeteria.

"Don't you people have jobs to do?" she said as she turned back to her phone. "I know I said take him out and keep him busy but that didn't mean to take him on a cruise. ... Okay, of course, I'll look in on my grandchildren but Sarah should've stayed behind to watch them. ... what do you mean what would I have done? That's got nothing to do with this. The point is... crap, see you made me forget what I was going to say." Said Mary as she took another deep breath.

"Okay, go do what you've got to do and we'll do the same here. Keep me informed about everything that goes on out there. You're breaking up. I can't hear you... be careful and that goes for Sarah too," she said as the line went dead.

"I know you said you didn't want any, but I got you one anyway. This is the last slice of Cherry Cheesecake and I thought you might want it," said Morgan as she put it down in front of her.

"Thanks, I do appreciate it. Chuck and Sarah are on their way to the Mohawk to help look for that pirate ship and they've dragged General Thomas with them. Chuck thinks he can keep the General distracted and out from underfoot by keeping him at sea."

"You don't sound too convinced," said Alex. She was skeptical about getting Mary both after she said she didn't want anything. However, as she ate the cheesecake Mary became... well more human. Morgan had said it had done wonders for Chuck and now it was doing the same with Mary.

"And what are they going to tell the General when he asks what did the pirates take after boarding the Annabel Lee?"

"The General might not ask... I mean they're pirates after all. What I'm saying is, don't we have every right to track them down and bring them to justice?"

"That's more the Coast Guard and Navy's wheelhouse. It's a hard stretch to justify why we're involved... if they'd been smugglers then we could've put a spin on the story and say they were bringing a dirty bomb or a WMD into the country. Besides General Thomas is no fool he's going to figure out sooner or later that Beckman was onboard that boat and when he does he's not going to be too happy that we played him."

"I don't think we should look at it as if we played him. We did what we had to do," said Alex. "I would think someone like he General who used to work in Spec Ops would understand that."

"That was a lifetime ago and before he took up residence in DC," said Mary as Marley's phone began to ring. She eyed him as soon as he answered it.

"This is the Colonel now," said Marley as he looked at caller ID. "Maybe he's calling to let you know he's on his way right down."

"If he were he'd be calling me not you," said Mary. Whatever state she was in it vanished after John's phone call to Marley.

"They're taking our man to Radiology you say. But I don't have anyone down there. ... Okay, I'll get some people there right away. The Acting Director really wants to meet you like right now man. ... I'd say that's an understatement," said Marley as he looked over at Mary. "Okay, I'll get men there right now. Is there any way you can have them slow up so we can get there before they do?"

"He'd better not be concocting all this to avoid seeing me," said Mary as she put her hand out for Marley's phone. "Let me talk to him."

"I'm sorry Ma'am but he hung up. It sounded like they were in a hurry. I'm going to Radiology," said Marley still standing there with his phone in his hand. "I guess they want to run some scans on our perp. I just wished they'd let me know before they had him in the elevator."

"Well, if the mountain won't come to Muhammad then Muhammad must go to the mountain," she said as she got up.

"What does that mean?" said Morgan. "This whole island is one mountain top so you're already there."

"If Charles were here I'm sure he'd give us a history lesson and tell us that Sir Francis Bacon coined the phrase 1600's and no, before any one askes I never met him. But what it means is we're going to Radiology. Let's move out now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roan came to bouncing around in the back of an Explorer. He felt the vehicle come to a stop sudden stop then it waited before driving on. From that he figured they were pulling into one of his capturers' hideouts. He fought to get the fog out of his head from the drugs so he could try to remember back to what caused all this. But the story of Pablito, the bandit slash freedom fighter, didn't bring much to mind.

"Get him out of the back and bring him into the villa," he heard a woman say. "Donna Rosenda," he said to himself. Then it came to him. "Yes, Donna Rosenda that guy mentioned that name before he got his head shot off. Yes, I remember it now. How could I forget him? His blood and brain matter ruined one of my best dinner jackets."

Suddenly the doors opened up and he felt hands grabbing him and pulling him out. He decided to play possum and pretended to be still out so he let them drag him inside with the hood still over his head. He tried to take in as much as he could from sounds to smells in case he escaped and had to relocate this place. However, there was nothing that really identified where he was.

"Drop him in the chair over there and then take his hood off. I want to look at him in the eyes," she said. Roan could hear the clinking of ice being dropped in a glass as the hood came off.

"If you're making drinks I'll take a dry Martini go easy on the vermouth and three olives if possible... I could get by with one but let's not be chintzy with them."

"I'm glad to see you're awake but tell me why should I make you a drink," she said as she poured herself a rum over ice and fresh mint. "I think you've gotten the wrong idea why you're here."

"Believe me I know exactly why I'm here but at the moment I'm your guest and being your guest you should make me that drink. You can do something else if that's too difficult for you."

"I think you're confused. You're my prisoner and one I'm going to execute very soon," she said as she smiled at him over the top of her glass.

"You say tomato and I say tomato. You say prisoner and I say guest. It's just semantics and in the end it's the same thing, isn't it? I'm here because you want me to be here. So, what say about that drink now? I can take a rum instead and anything else you might be offering."

"I don't think you can take what I have to offer."

"Then try me and let's see."


	29. Chapter 29

Don't own Chuck

The pier Beckman was hiding under was a large jetty that extended from a sandy beach out into a man-made port. There were other jetties and boats tied up nearby but to get to them Diane would have to swim over in the open and risked being seen by her abductors so she hunkered down where she was. Her hope was she could out wait her them. She'd heard they were in a hurry to leave so if she could just hold out until they were gone she'd be scot-free. But to be on the safe side she decided to wait until night fall. However, that option seemed to disappear when two men came walking under the pier looking for her.

"Stay down and wait," she told herself as the two men came walking down under the pier carrying flash lights. She cringed in pain as she cut herself on the barnacles and mussels growing on the pilings

"Pedro, did you hear that? What was that," said the one man as he shined his light a big rock sticking up out of the water. Suddenly a big rat jumped off making a squeaking sound and a splash as it scurried off running inside a sewage line that emptied out into the sea.

"There's your answer," said Pedro as he walked down to the water's edge. "Come down here with me Toby, we need to check this place out."

"I'm perfectly fine where I'm at and why did we have to get this job anyway? I hate looking under this pier. You never know what you're going to find down here. What we just saw is a good case in point."

"Don't be such a big wuss and besides it's not like we're going to be wading around under here. I'm thinking we need to go get one of the Zodiacs to check out down here."

"Good," said Toby as he heaved a sigh of relieve. "You had me going there. For a moment I thought you wanted us to go wading in that," said the other man. Suddenly they heard another sound like something dropped into the water. He turned and shined his light to see some crabs that were attached to the pilings had let loose and dropped into the water. Each one that dropped in made a plopping sound. "Crap, let's go back up and get a Zodiac. I don't know about you but I'm tired of screwing around down here."

"You're right we can start at the end then work our way to the shoreline. I noticed there's a good buildup of mussels on the bottom of the pilings. Maybe we can get some to take back for dinner? You know maybe some steamed mussels and cerveza?"

"Are you crazy! Do you know what mussels are? They're natural filters and with that raw sewage being dumped under here they've been... well, I think you get my point. I wouldn't eat anything caught, picked or harvested and if you know what's good for you, you shouldn't either."

"Really, nothing you say. Well, you went to town last night on the mullet that cookie prepared. Where do you think he got them? I probably shouldn't tell you this but he dropped a line over the side."

"No, don't tell me that... Oh, I think I'm going to be sick," said Toby as he started to turn green and he felt his stomach turn. "Geez, why'd you have to tell me?" he said. Then he took off and ran down to the water's edge where he heaved.

"Looks like someone rang the dinner bell," said Pedro as he shined his light at the fish glistening as they gathered around the spew in a feeding frenzy. "Waste not want not that's what I always say."

"Will you please just shut up or the next time I heave it will be on you. Geez is this disgusting. Come on I need to go get something for my stomach and we need to get that Zodiac before we pull out."

The two men disappeared and went topside. Diane heard them walking overhead then there was silence. She took the opportunity to get out of the water for a little while and to check the two weapons she had taken off of her guard. This also gave her a chance to look at some of the cuts she'd gotten from getting too close to the pilings.

"Mussels might be good in a tomato sauce but the shells razor sharp," she said as she examined some of the cuts she'd gotten. "I'm going to need some shots and boosters when I get out of this," she said to herself.

As she was taking care of her cuts and scrapes she heard the engines of the pirate's boat start up. The props began to turn and black water started to kick up under the pier then she watched the yacht slowly pulled away.

"You need to get back into the water," she told herself as she mustered up what strength she had left. Her muscles and joints ached from treading water for so long and now she was going to have to do it again. But with the pirate boat gone there was nothing from blocking the light and to make matters worse she saw two Zodiacs come back around from behind the pirate boat.

"Crap, they must've just put them in the water and there are two," she said to herself as she got up but before she could move the boats separated.

"Oh no, they're going to search the pier by going down each side," she said to herself. She realized there was no time to get into the water without being seen and even if she could the way they were searching she'd soon be discovered.

"You need a new plain," she said then she quickly started digging in the sand with her bare hands. She knew she didn't have time to dig deep but she needed a foxhole to make her stand. She heard people yelling as the boats got nearer.

"Crap, I might've been seen. Well, I'm not going down without a fight," she said to herself as she got in the hole. She held both weapons in her hands at the ready with safeties off and waited. She heard the sound of one of the Zodiacs as it came near her.

"Look over there doesn't the sand look different?" she heard one of the men say. She recognized the voices from before. "Jump in and wade over," Pedro said to Toby.

"Are you crazy? If you want someone to check it out you jump in that muck and wade over there. I'm content with what I can see from here and it doesn't look like anything to me. Now, let's go back to the boat before they leave us."

"They haven't left us and we have plenty of time to catch up with them. Look, I'm on the helm so I can't wade in. Who's going to steer if I wade in?"

"I can do it," said Toby. "It's doesn't look that difficult and if you can do it then anyone can. You want the beach searched again... fine you can do it yourself."

"Don't be silly. I need to keep us from fouling up our engine and if we lose our outboards we will be stuck here."

"Well, if you want me to search the beach and you're that concerned about your outboards then cut the engines and drive up on the beach. I don't think we'll foul out. And if we do we can radio the other guys to give us a ride back to the boat with them. Admit it you don't want to get your feet wet."

"Me? This is you and you'll do anything not to get your feet wet," said Pedro as he circled back around to get speed up then cut the engines and rode in on their momentum.

"There you go that's the best we're going to get. Now go and check out what we saw before. I'll radio the other guys and tell them what we're up to before they leave us. Just remember after this we're out of here."

"Looks to me like the sand was kicked up by our props when our boat pulled away from the pier. If you remember Mikey said the bay here wasn't deep enough for us."

"Stop making excuses and go check it out. You can't see anything from here. You don't want to end up like those other two, do you? I heard they're going to float test them once we get out into open water."

"Okay, okay, I'm going," said Toby. He didn't like this but he didn't have a choice so he jumped off the Zodiac trying to time it when the waves were out. He almost made it but the sandy bottom was slippery covered with some sort of film so as soon as his feet made contact they went out from under him.

"Crap," he said as he got himself up and tried to wipe the muck off his face. He was covered from head to toed with something that looked like black tar. "Don't you dare laugh," said Toby as he fished out his H & K MP5K. When he pulled it out it something oozing out of the barrel.

"Hold up" said Pedro. For a moment, he thought Pedro might be volunteering to take his place but no such luck. "You can't use that. Leave me yours and take mine," said Pedro as tossed him his MP5K. "Just do me a favor and try not to muck mine up."

"I'll try to remember that," grunted Toby as he tossed his back in the Zodiac. "This would've never happened if you'd just listened to me."

"What'd you say? I couldn't hear you I was on the radio," said Pedro. "Oh and they're going to want to hose you down before you come onboard."

"Lovely," said Toby as stomped off heading towards what looked like just a mound of sand. "Why does crap always happen to me?"

"I'd say it has to do with a combination of poor judgement," said Diane as she jumped up from behind the mound. "And a weak will," she said as she put two rounds in his chest then capped him in the head.

"Crap," said Pedro as he leaped forward to grab Toby's weapon but when he brought it up and pulled the trigger nothing happened. It was completely fouled. He reached for the radio but by then Diane had made up the distance and dropped Pedro with a clean head shot. Scavenger fish and crabs were on him as soon as he hit the water.

"Like you said waste not, want not. Now to get out of here," Diane said to herself as she jumped in the Zodiac. She started up the engines and turned the boat around. She could hear the men in the other Zodiac yelling over the radio asking what the gunfire was about and if they'd found her.

"More like I found them. Sorry boys, but I've got no time to play hide and seek with you," she said to herself as she opened up the throttle and made a dash out of the port. She hoped if she could get some distance maybe there was hope she could escape but then it hit her. Escape to where? She still wasn't sure where she was and now bullets where whizzing past her. Opening the throttle even more the Zodiac seemed to be skipping across the surface of the water like a stone.

"There that's what you're looking for," she said to herself. She was making a run in what looked like a navigation channel between the port and the open sea. But up ahead of her was a partially submerged tree trunk. She kept her boat in front of it so the Zodiac behind her couldn't see it then at the last minute she veered to the side to go around it.

"Got you," Diane said as the boat behind her ran right over the top of it. There was a loud explosion as the Zodiac burst into flames sending up a column of black smoke.

"Let's hope someone saw that and now to get some place safe," she said as she started to back down the out boards but as she was clearing the channel another Zodiac came out of nowhere and started to open fire on her. "Crap, where did you come from." She said as she opened the throttle back up but the boat had taken some direct hits. She looked at her fuel gauge and indicator began dropping rapidly.

"Crap, I'm losing fuel," she said as she looked back. A couple of rounds had punctured her one of her fuel tanks. If she didn't find some place to hole up soon she was a goner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luiz and his men were standing by the doors to the elevator waiting for them to open. Luiz had his men primed up and ready to go. They knew what they had to do and they were going to go up to the fifth floor and somehow get close enough to this Colonel where they could subdue him. It was an easy bag and grab; however, this was anything but easy. Luiz heard the sound of the elevator coming down so he turned to his men and looked them over one last time.

"Okay, this is it," said Luiz as he tightened his grip on his weapon in his pocket and felt for the plunger on the syringe. "Everyone look alive," he said as the doors to the elevator opened. "What the heck," he said as everyone drew their weapons pointing them at the open elevator.

"Don't shoot," said Joe as he walked out in a hospital gown. "No one shoot, it's me Joe. This is my cousin Roberto. He's an orderly here in this hospital and he's helping me escape. Boy am I glad to see you guys. I knew you wouldn't let me down."

"Who's that in there with you," said Luiz as he pushed Joe out of his way. "That's the Colonel we're looking for," he said as he looked inside at Casey lying on the floor unconscious. Next to him was the doctor who was out too. "How'd you… you two… how'd you take them… him out?"

"That was Roberto's doing. He helped fake me it then he had four tranquilizer syringes at the ready. One he gave me so when we were in the elevator I doused the doc when he leaned over me."

"Yeah and it took the other three to bring that guy down. I thought it wasn't going to be enough," said Roberto as he showed the bruises Casey had given him as he'd tried to strangle him with his bare hands.

"I'll want to hear more later and so will Donna Rosenda but for now let's get the Colonel loaded up and let's get out of here. This was easier than I thought," said Luiz as he smiled as he looked over Joe and Roberto. "Maybe too easy," he thought.

"Anyone got an extra set of trousers anywhere," said Joe. "This gown is a little airy in the back." There was a general chuckle. "No one? Come on guys someone has to have something. You're going to make me go around like this?"

"There might be something in the morgue," said Luiz. "Come on and let's see if we can't hook you up with something. You're right you can't go around like that. Roberto, is it? Come and help your cousin out. I'm sure we can find something for you and you can tell me more about how you busted free."

"Dead man's clothes? Thanks Boss but no thanks, I can stay like this until we get back to the villa then I can change there."

"And what if my mother is there to meet us and you're dressed like that? No, that would be indecent exposure then I'd have to kill you…"

"Well said like that it's entirely different. I wouldn't want to offend your mother," said Joe as he looked over at Roberto who nodded nervously back.

"You know we were on our way up to grab that man. We knew it wasn't going to be easy but we were determined. And of course we were going to free you. But that wasn't necessary because you and your cousin did our work for us… easy peasy and all that."

"Well, I wouldn't say it was that easy. It was more a matter of good timing and having the right sedative but I don't know if I'd call it easy."

"Come on now you don't have to be modest. We're all friends here, right? We should be thanking you and the boys here especially should be saying thanks because none of them got killed trying to grab that guy. Three sedatives you said it took to bring him down… impressive."

"Well, three syringes of the same sedative it took," said Roberto. "But yes, in the end you could say I… we took him down. The man has got a high resistance and did put up a fight," he said as he rubbed his throat.

"Yet you two got the drop on him which is something considering who the man is. I don't know his full story but he is a Colonel and works for the NSA and the man who took out my father. However, you two didn't seem to have any trouble getting the upper hand."

"I guess we were just lucky," said Joe as he and Robert started looking around for clothes but everyone there seemed to have nothing but a sheet. "Boss, I don't see anything here that I can fit in maybe…"

"Yeah, that was some luck," said Luiz as he stood near the door watching Joe and Roberto search the refrigerators. "What am I going to do with you guys?"

"Why don't you call ahead and one of the guys can go get me some clothes. That way I can change as soon as we get to the villa… we are going to the villa, aren't we?"

"Oh, we are but you aren't," said Luiz as he drew his weapon and put two rounds in Roberto and then two into Joe.

"No, please what did we do? Please, no," begged Joe as he tried to crawl over to Roberto. "What's wrong with…"

"Sorry but I don't believe in luck. For all I know you two could be working with the Feds to turn us in. I think you can understand that a man in my position can't take that chance," said Luiz as he walked over then capped both of them in the head. "And if you can't well that doesn't really matter now."

"Boss, we need to go the Feds are on the move up above," said one of his men who barged into the room. The man stopped and looked at Joe and Roberto lying on the floor.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go or would you like to join them in a dirt nap?" The man just shook his head then they left. As they drove away from the hospital Luiz took out his phone and called his mother.

"Mom, I just wanted to let you know we picked up your guest and we're on our way there now. The boat will be there soon so be ready to get underway. I'll have people waiting for us in Honduras. Who's that talking in the background? Don't tell me you're talking with that American spy? …. We can talk about that when I get there," said Luiz as he shook his head then he hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile above everyone went to Radiology. Marley grabbed a couple of men from the main lobby along with the man Casey had relieved. The man had been standing near the elevator waiting to go back up when he got grabbed. Mary was the first one there with Alex and Morgan. They went ahead and waited near the staff elevator for John to provide backup. Mary was there so John couldn't give her the slip.

"What's taking that elevator so long to come down?" said Mary as she pushed the button. "If this is the Colonel's way of ducking out without seeing me… well he'd better not be trying anything like that or he'll regret it."

"I'm sure he's not," said Alex as she looked at the light above the door. The arrow was lit pointing down but where was the elevator. "He should've been here by now. She could feel it something isn't right."

"Where's the Colonel and our man," said Marley as he walked up to them. "I've got people on both ends of the ward checking on everyone going and coming. "But the Colonel should've been here by now. The elevator isn't stuck somewhere between floors, is it?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," said Alex. "Morgan, you wait here. Marley, let's take the stairs and check. We'll start from the basement then work our way up."

"But he wouldn't go down to the basement that's where the morgue is," said Marley. "We should work our way up to the fifth floor from here."

"And if the elevator's stuck in the basement then we have to come all the way back down. No start from the basement then work our way up. It only makes sense."

"Alex is right that's the best place to begin is in the basement. Start there and work your way up but take Morgan with you. I need Marley here. I want you to call me after you've cleared each floor. Now go," said Mary. She didn't like this at all. "Agent Marley, I want your people to secure a perimeter around the hospital. I want them to keep an eye out for any sort of suspicious activity."

"Sure, but what kind of suspicious activity should they be looking for?"

"I think our tiger might've snuck in and has taken our goat right from under our noses."


	30. Chapter 30

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah were flying to the Mohawk with General Thomas onboard a Coast Guard SH-60 Seahawk. The Mohawk was operating a search and rescue mission off the coast of Saint John. Chuck had warned them they'd probably never see their missing Ranger again but any debris might help him figure out where the pirate boat with the General and Roan had been anchored and from that he might be able to calculate were they'd gone next. It was a long shot but he had other problems at hand such as an angry three-star General.

"I can't believe what you're telling me. So you're telling me these people in our day and age actually believe that there's this pirate ghost and his ghoulish band sailing around the Caribbean plundering and looting. Please don't tell me you believe this tale too?"

"I don't think I said ghoulish band but what can I say? Sailors are a superstitious lot. However, no I don't believe it. No, the people we're looking for are of this world and they are made of flesh and bones."

"Good, there for a moment I thought you'd lost it. But what I don't understand is how this is all connected. You haven't explained how this is related to Fry's murder or did the ghost of Davy Jones visit him in his hotel room and off him with that escort? What I see is a boondoggle pure and simple. Because I don't see a connection and your mother is down here on the tax payer's dime," said the General.

Chuck felt his face flush as he got angry. After everything his mother had done for the agency and her country to have to hear this said about her.

"I can assure you if that's what's bothering everyone then Carmichael Industries will foot the bill for all this," said Chuck as he snapped back. He felt Sarah squeeze his hand so he dialed it back. "But if you give us a chance I can assure you we'll show you results."

"You promised me answers and all I'm getting from you is the runaround. What kind of results? Results in what finding Fry's killer… killers or tracking down these pirates? The former is the job of the FBI and the later the Coast Guard. So, what are we talking about here? I feel you're giving me the runaround and I don't like it. You need to tell me right now or this is over. "

"You can't do that," said Chuck as he looked over at Sarah but she just shrugged her shoulders. "Really? You've got nothing?"

"We're in uncharted waters here Chuck. Maybe we need to explain… well better that is how everything is connected. You see General there is a link with the pirates' attack and General Fry's murder…"

"Yes, there is," said Chuck as he jumped in and gave Sarah a look. "Which we'll gladly share with you when we get to the Mohawk."

"I think you're stalling. Lieutenant," radioed Tank to the pilot. "How long before we reach the Mohawk?"

"It won't be much longer. You see sir, they're actually steaming away from us but we should overtake them in a half an hour. I've radioed ahead and they're expecting us but they can't break away from their search. Agent Carmichael, the XO asked me to pass on that they found debris where you said they'd find it."

"Good, and we know the ranger went missing this morning so if they found debris where I told them to look then calculating the currents. Lieutenant, you can radio them and tell them that the vessel we're looking for was anchored in a place called 'Pirate's cove'."

"Gee, what a name. How so appropriate," said Sarah as she looked out the window at the island below. They were following the coastline to rendezvous with the Mohawk when she saw a pillar of black smoke go up. "What was that?"

"What was what," said Chuck as he climbed over the General to have a look. "It looks like there was an explosion down there. Look at those two boats one is firing on the other."

"Don't get any ideas we can turn this over to the local authorities," said Tank. But Chuck was stuck the window.

"No, no we have to intervene," said Chuck. He had a gut feeling he knew what was going on. "Lieutenant bring us down behind those Zodiacs. Do you have any armament?"

"No, this is a rescue helicopter. I can radio the island police and have them send out a boat. If they send one now it should be here in an hour or two."

"No by then it will be too late," said Chuck as he strained and tried to make out who was in the lead boat being fired at.

"You heard the man we don't have any arms. How do you plan on dealing with them? Talk them to death like you've been trying to do to me."

"I've got an idea but you're not going to like it. Everyone buckle up, it could get a little windy in here," said Chuck then he opened the side hatch. Chuck grabbed the flare gun popped it open and dropped a canister inside then started to lean out the open hatch when he felt a tap on the shoulder.

"Why don't you let me do that? After all I am the better shot and you are using a flare gun. What I'm saying is this isn't what they're intended to be used for," said Sarah. He smiled back at her handing her the gun.

"Go ahead but you're only going to get one go at this," he said as he moved out of her way and she took up position. "Don't forget to lead them…"

"I think I know what I'm doing. Now if you don't mind," she said as she took aim. "Just like riding a bicycle."

"I'm not going to tell you how messed up that sounds," said Chuck. She relaxed her stanch and laughed then gave him a look. "Okay, I'm shutting up."

"Thank you, I need to concentrate," she said as she got ready again and took aim. She knew she had only one go at this and she flashed. Chuck grabbed hold of her as she steadied herself. Tank looked at both of them like they were crazy.

"I've got this," she said as he let go of her. She got back into position and got ready to fire. "There would only be one good shot because after that the men in the boat would be on to them and they'd lose the element of surprise.

"I hope you know what you're doing. If they turn and fire on us there's nothing we can do except try to put distance between us. You have any idea how much one of these birds cost?"

"I expect a lot of money but if I'm right you'll get the answers to all the questions you wanted to ask me very shortly so humor us for a little while longer."

The 12-gauge flare gun made a loud bang as Sarah fired at the one Zodiac. She quickly popped open the pistol pulled out the spent canister then grabbed a second flare and got ready to fire again if necessary. However, all this she did as she watched the first-round fly towards its target.

"Got you," she said. "Crap, the lead boat's losing distance. It's slowing down. They must've hit its engines."

"Yeah, I see it too but what if… No, crap, if they hit her gas tank then she's been losing... Geez the General's in deep kimchee," said Chuck. He knew what he had to do.

"General who?" said Tank. He'd heard Chuck well and wanted answers now. "Who's down in that boat? What's going on?"

"Sorry no time to talk," said Chuck. "Lieutenant, Catch up to that lead boat," radioed Chuck to the pilot as he grabbed two life vests. "Bring us down low."

"No, just wait a moment we can do something else," yelled Sarah but he kissed her then leaped out the hatch.

"Sorry, there's no time. I'll be right back and to think I'm afraid of heights," said Chuck as his voice vanished away drowned out by the sound of the helicopter.

"What kind of crazy is he?"

"The good kind," she said as she looked out the open hatch. "Grab that harness we need to attach it to the cable."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back at the hospital things were going crazy. Alex found the doctor who'd been treating their man unconscious blocking the elevator doors. Inside she found four syringes lying on the floor. Alex immediately called Mary while Morgan wandered off looking around.

"You need to get down here in the basement right away with Marley. I think they've taken Dad," said Alex then she reported what she'd found. Shew as still talking to Mary when she heard Morgan scream.

"Holy crap," yelled Morgan that was when she noticed he was missing. "You need to see this right away," he yelled from someplace nearby.

"I need to go Morgan just found something," said Alex as she hung up. Afterwards she thought she probably should've kept Mary on the line but she wasn't thinking at the moment. "Morgan, where are you? You shouldn't have gone off by yourself we need to stay together."

"I'm in the room autopsy room... off to your left. Geez, I'm going to have nightmares about this tonight."

"I'm coming but don't move from there," said Alex. She couldn't help but pause before entering. Images flashed through her head about what might see on the other side of that door. "No don't go there," she said to herself. "Not until you see for yourself," she said as she opened it.

"Look over there," said Morgan as he pointed to the two bodies on the floor. "Isn't that our guy but I don't know who the other one is."

"I recognize him. He's... well was an orderly that was always hoovering around our man," said Alex then she punched Morgan in the shoulder. "I could kill you for bringing me in like this. You should've stayed with me."

"Ouch! What did I do? I just called you in here to see... oh, you thought that John was in here. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking... There's no sign of him here."

"That's because they took him. Mary's tiger trap worked except the tiger got the goat and we got squat. Oh Morgan, how am I going to explain this to Mom?"

"Don't say anything for now and don't worry we'll get him back," said Morgan as he put his arm around her and pulled her in close. "I know what we need to do. We need to call Chuck."

"You will do no such thing," they head from a voice over their shoulder. Turning around they saw Mary walk in with Marley. "Agent Marley, get some men in here and tear this place apart. Check with your men you posted outside the hospital and see if they saw anything. These people are getting on my nerves."

"We need Chuck here now," said Alex. "You're in over your head and this is the result. It's one thing to be out in the field on your own where you don't have to worry about anyone else getting hurt but we are a team and the team sticks together."

"I'm going to overlook that outburst of insubordination because I realize you're distressed over what just happened. I can reassure you we're doing everything we can do right now."

"Which is what? We lost Beckman and Roan and our only lead is lying in his own blood over there and now they've taken my father from right under our noses. With all due respect, I think your everything really and truthfully sucks."

"You two ought to step outside and get some fresh air," said Mary as she looked at her watch. "No, hold on I've got a better idea I need you two to go back to the Waldron and check in with the girls' babysitter. It's about time for her to leave so you two can take over."

"So, you're sidelining us too," said Alex as she turned beet red in her face and steam rolled out of her ears.

"Come on let's go," said Morgan as he pulled her away. "Come on before you make things worse. We can't do anymore here anyway."

"Don't worry we'll keep you posted on our progress," said Mary then she walked off with Marley undertow.

"I'm sure you will," said Alex as she shook Morgan's hand loose of her arm. "And thanks for the support. Just throw me under the bus will you. Sucking up doesn't make you a better agent."

"Okay, I get it... you're angry but I didn't throw you under any bus but that was a losing battle you were fighting. You were only going to get yourself in more trouble. Come on we can call Chuck on the way to the hotel and if Mary askes he called us."

"That's a good idea," said Alex. She turned to him and kissed him. "Thanks, and sorry for what I said before."

"Thanks for what? We haven't done anything yet but as Big Mike always says if life throws up roadblocks try to go around them or buy a tall ladder."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little while before off the coast of Saint John two Zodiacs were racing over open water. One was firing on the other and the other had nowhere to hide. In the beginning, both boats were evenly matched so it didn't seem like the trail boat would be able to catch up. However, because of a few well place shots the lead Zodiac was starting to lose speed and slow down as it's engines began to sputter and miss.

"I think we go her now," said the gunman to the pilot. "I must've punctured a fuel tank when she pulled out of the channel and now she's starting to run out of gas."

"Well stop standing there gawking and don't mess around with her. She's taken out some of our friends so put her down so we can go catch up with the boat."

"There's no need to rush this and besides we've got her were we want her. Just take a chill pill and let me do my job."

"Are you forgetting about Pedro and Toby as well as the guys in the other boat? Punch her ticket and send her to hell where she belongs or if you don't want to do it then take the helm and let me."

"I didn't say I wasn't going to do it I just want her to see it when it comes. Let her squirm a bit on the hook and realize there's nothing she can do to avoid this."

"What the heck," said the pilot as he saw the reflection of the chopper in the water and turned around.

"What are you doing? You're going off course," said the gunman. "Okay, I'll do it now. What are you looking at?" he said as he turned to look. "Holy crap." There near them following was a white CH-60 with Coast Guard written on the sides.

"Don't just stand there shoot at them," yelled the pilot as he turned back to the helm and opened up the throttle as wide as it would go. They made up the gap between them and Beckman's boat but they were too busy with the chopper to worry with her. The chopper pilot managed to keep them just out of range as the gunman opened up on them.

"Shoot her... Shoot her now," yelled the one man but as the gunman turned to fire on Diane a fireball came heading towards them from the chopper.

"Oh crap," said the one man as the magnesium flare hit aft near the two outboards. The flare immediately caught the Zodiac on fire catching the aluminum on fire.

"Throw it overboard. Throw it overboard now," yelled the one man frantically. "Just pick it up and toss it overboard."

"You pick it up and throw it over I'm not going to touch the thing. That crap is too hot to touch... it will burn off my fingers and probably my hand too."

"Idiot," yelled the pilot as he jumped up and started to dive overboard when the whole boat exploded in one huge fireball.

Diane heaved a sigh of relief as she watched the burning debris fall back down out of the sky dotting the surface of the water with burning bits and pieces. However, just when she thought she was home free the trail of fuel she'd been leaking behind her caught on fire. She saw the fiery trail race towards her and she had no choice but dive over the side just as it arrived at her fuel tanks.

"Oh this is going to hurt," she said as she hit the water. There was a second explosion as her boat went up like the first one. There was a burning slick above her so she dared not surface. The slick didn't look that wide from below but as she tried to swim past it, it seemed to grew and grew.

"You need to keep on going," she told herself but her legs and arms started aching and cramping. She felt tired and heavy. Her side ached and her lungs burned, she so desperately wanted to breath but she knew she couldn't.

"No, no you've come too far to give up now," she told herself but first her vision went blurry then she had tunnel vision followed by darkness. Somewhere in that darkness she felt something or someone grab a hold of her. At first, she thought it might have been sharks coming for light lunch but she felt nothing. There was no pain just a numbness she felt all over.

"You're not going to do this to me," said Chuck as he broke the surface with her. "General, snap out of it," he said as he got the life vest on her. "Talk to me," he said as he inflated it.

"I'm sorry but we've come too far to lose you like this now," he said then he tried to perform mouth to mouth while treading water. "Sorry, but this is for your own good," he said as he slapped her. "Now snap out of it soldier," he said then he started mouth to mouth again.

Suddenly she spat out water and started coughing then she started fighting him swinging wild. She managed to catch him with a couple of good licks.

"General, calm down... calm down it's me, Chuck. I've got you. You're safe now," said Chuck as the Seahawk hovered overhead and lowered a cable with a harness.

"What about Roan? Do you have any word on how he is? They were after him," she said as Chuck got the harness on her.

"I'm sorry we still don't know anything about him," said Chuck as hooked himself to the cable too then signaled for them to be brought up. "I should warn you General Thomas is in the chopper and he's going to be more than a little angry with me... with us."

"No one knew I was missing," she said as they were brought up. The noise of the chopper made it impossible to speak so Chuck just nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luiz wasn't going to take any chances going to the villa. The two Ford Explorers split up then the one Luiz and Casey were in drove into a parking garage where they changed it out with a Range Rover and a new driver. The old driver drove the Explorer away to the outskirts of the city where he torched it, then he made his own way to the villa.

"It looks like we did it," said the man riding shotgun. "I'd like to see the look on their faces when they figure out we grabbed their man right out from under their noses."

"Don't get too cocky up there," said Luiz as he smiled. "However, you're right it would be something to see. But we can't get too confident, that's when people make mistakes and we're playing for keeps."

"Boss, we're here," said the driver as they pulled up to a wrought iron gate in the middle of a series of high walls covered with bougainvillea.

"I want a couple of guys to make sure our guest is safely locked away while I go check on Donna Rosenda and where our boat is. Once our guest is secured make sure everyone starts getting ready to leave."

"Boss, we made it here without being followed," said the driver as he pulled up outside the villa. "I'm sure of that so there's no reason to worry about the Feds."

"Worry? Don't you realize what's about to happen? We grabbed one of theirs not mention our other guest but they didn't know he was here. However, after grabbing this one they'll begin to suspect that their other agent is nearby too. You know what their next move will be..."

"No Boss," said the driver. Luiz gave him a look as the man's partner elbowed him and shook his head. "I'm sorry Boss..."

"That was a rhetorical question... the kind you're not supposed to answer. This time I'll let it slide but don't make a habit of interrupting me. But no, you wouldn't know what they're going to do next because you have to think like them which I can do and you can't. They're going to close this island down then they're going to start searching it from one end to the other. That's why we need to get out of here while the getting is good. Do what I told you to do then look for me inside the villa."

"Yes Boss," they said almost in unison. Luiz just shook his head as he got out of the Range Rover then went inside the villa. But nothing could've prepared him for what he found when he walked in the living room.


	31. Chapter 31

Don't own Chuck

Back in Moscow things were starting spiral out of control. Igor with the help of Stefan found the website that Natasha had mention but instead of clearing things up it seemed to only confuse them even more. In the meantime, Anatoly was still alone with Natasha in the interrogation room. Both of them were staring at each other from opposite sides of the table.

"You know I was like you. I took orders without question and followed the party rules. I was a loyal member of this club then one day I woke up and found it was no longer loyal to me. These people who lead our country now are each more corrupt and dishonest than the other," said Natasha as she studied Anatoly's reaction.

"Are we having this conversation about loyalty? I hear you trying to justify what you've done but it won't work. You could've quite if you didn't like the way things are now but you chose not to…"

"No, I chose to fight to try to regain what we'd lost. It that so bad? We were a world power and our reach could be felt all over the world. Now what are we? Have you looked at yourself lately in the mirror and said you were proud of what you've become?"

"It's not as bad as you make it out to be and I am happy with whom I am. Sure, we have our corrupt politicians but every country does too. You speak of loyalty and how we all let you down. Have you ever thought that by doing what you did you've done the very same thing you accuse our country of doing to you? Let's talk about trust, trust is a fickle thing hard to earn and easy to lose."

"Trust," she said then laughed. "I trust no one but myself and there are days I don't trust the person I see in the mirror."

"I think you're lying to me or to yourself or even both. I think there was one person you trusted and I'd even go as far as saying you cared for him... deeply. I think he's the one who put you in that seat across from me."

"I don't know what you're talking about and all this talking is boring me to death. What's taking the Director so long? He does know how to turn on a computer?"

"Now that right there that's called deflection. So, do you want to tell me who this Pablito was to you? He must've been something to cause you to betray your country. You know honey traps are as old as this business if not older."

"No, I don't particularly want to talk to you about him. And the way I look at it I didn't betray my country…"

"That's right, your country betrayed you or your socialist ideals which were what? World domination? Or social repression or re-organization? I remember the way things were too and I've heard the stories about people being arrested in the middle of the night or just ghosted and never being heard of again."

"People who were enemies of the state and who polluted others with their capitalist ideas and nonsense... Well they deserved what happened to them."

"I think their families would argue differently. And who are you to judge what someone else deserves? You get rid of someone simply because they don't think the same way as you do? People have brains to use not just grey matter to occupy the space between their ears."

"People can think whatever they want to think but they can only put into practice that which is approved by the government and by government, you know what I mean."

"Unfortunately, I do but I still don't understand your connection with this Pablito? He must've been one of those Che types or maybe Carlos the Jackal who were floating around back then?"

"I told you I didn't want to talk about Pablito but Pablito is nothing like them," said Natasha. Anatoly could tell he'd struck a nerve as she got angry with him. "But I don't want to talk about him," she said as she tried to calm down.

"I see," said Anatoly as he studied her from the other side of the table. "But if you want to set the record straight it would seem to me the best way to do that is to speak up now."

"Maybe there's nothing I want to set straight. Maybe things are as they seem. Pablito was my asset and he fought with our comrades in Central America trying to liberate them from their capitalist masters to the north. You see some of us remember what the fight was about even if others have forgotten," she said as she looked him in the eyes but Anatoly was ready for her.

"To call the people to arms… to have them rise up and over through their corrupt governments… to establish their own central party… to replace the farmer with the pigs who became worse than the farmers. You should read a little Orwell."

"Orwell started out with good intentions but somewhere along his way he took a wrong turn. He should've given us more time and he might've changed his mind."

"I doubt that he was pretty disillusioned and how many purges would've taken until society became the way you people want it to be?"

"As many purges as it took until all of the weeds were pulled from the garden but I can see from the way you're talking we missed at least one because if we hadn't you wouldn't be sitting across from me now."

"Well, I don't think I have anything to worry about from you. Where you're going you'll have plenty of time to think and wonder who history will say is right."

"I'll take you up on that if it's a bet. The way the wind blows around here who knows there may be a time when we'll be sitting in this room but on opposite sides of this table."

Anatoly was about to say something when there was a knock on the door and a guard came in. He walked over and whispered into Anatoly's ear then positioned himself beside the open door.

"Well, it seems our conversation here is over for now," said Anatoly as he got up. "The Director wants to see me in his office right away. Ivan watch her until someone comes to relieve you." With that Anatoly left closing the door behind him.

"So, Ivan, is your name," said Natasha. "Do you think I can get a drink now? I've cooperated and I've talked so doesn't the manual say I should get a reward?"

"I was told I can't leave you alone," said Ivan as he tried to avoid her look. "If you can wait a little longer as soon as someone comes I'll get it for you."

"But don't you have some in the room on the other side of that mirror. It's not like you can't see me through the one-way glass. It only takes a minute to walk over and another to walk back. What can I do in two minute? I'm handcuffed here to this table and besides where am I going to go?"

"Okay, but no funny business or I'll get mad," said Ivan. His gut told him not to go but she was right he wouldn't see her just for a minute when he was in the hallway and what could she do in a minute... famous last words.

Ivan left the interrogation cell went to the other room where he grabbed a bottle of water and a cup. All the time he was there he kept one eye on Natasha through the glass. He grabbed everything and was out in a flash then back in with Natasha.

"Here you go," he said as he opened the top bottle, poured her a glass then started to sit it on the table. But as he did Natasha jumped up grabbing the handcuffs she'd removed and used them as knuckle dusters she landed a straight right to Ivan's jaw. There was a loud crack as broke it then he went down hard.

"Sorry," she said as she took a drink from the bottle then grabbed Ivan's sidearm and keys. She removed his coat and put it on turning up the collar before leaving the room then headed straight out of the building.

A few minutes later Igor along with Anatoly and Stefan entered the room. They didn't seem that surprised when they walked in. Anatoly knelt over Ivan to check to make sure he was all right.

"I think he's got a broken jaw," said Anatoly as Ivan started to come to looking up at everyone looking down at him. He immediately tried to get up and speak.

"Shush, don't try to speak. And don't worry there's no rush she isn't going very far," said Igor as Anatoly held him down.

"You heard the Director, there's no need to get worried. You're all right," said Anatoly as Stefan laughed behind him. He turned and gave Stefan a look.

"I'm sorry but you're telling him everything is all right when it obviously isn't. The man's got a broken jaw and a possible concussion."

"It's a mystery to me how you two work together," said Igor as he picked up a pin off the table. "She must've had this hidden subcutaneously probably under her wrist. When Ivan left the room, she recovered it and used it to open the cuffs before he returned. That's how the water got here."

"So, we've let the rat run and now what? You expect her to lead us back to her nest?"

"Something like that," said Igor as he picked up the water bottle. "I put nanobots in her water now we just have to track her."

"Is that why it's so hot in here? You wanted to make sure she'd drink from the bottle?"

"Devious of me, isn't it? Now I want you two to follow her to wherever she leads. I have to go make a phone call."

"But Director aren't you forgetting something... or someone," said Anatoly as he and Stefan helped Ivan up.

"Oh yes you," said Igor as he looked the man over. "I hope this has taught you something. The next time a prisoner asks for a glass of water you'll tell them to make it." Stefan and Anatoly looked at each other. "You two don't say a word. I'm the Director I don't have to make sense. Just remember this, no good deed ever goes unpunished."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two of Luiz's men pulled Casey out of the back of the Range Rover then searched him for weapons. They took his Sig then they took his Colt back up piece and after that they got his back up to his backup piece and so on and so forth until they had quite the arsenal which didn't take into account all the bladed weapons they found on him as well as a garroting wire.

"What kind of guy is this? Geez, I hope we've got them all. Come on you grab his feet and I'll take his shoulders."

"Are you crazy? Let's think about this first, if he comes to he can kick my teeth in then strangle you. I bet he knows at least a hundred different ways to break your neck."

"You really think a hundred," said the one man as they stood over the top of Casey looking down at him. "If I wasn't more afraid of Donna Rosenda I'd just pop a cap in him right now and call it self-preservation."

"I know exactly what you're saying Marco. But as you pointed out Donna Rosenda has something special planned for him and she's the last person I'd want to pissed her off. Remember what happened to the last guy? He got fed through a meat grinder then used a chum for shark fishing."

"How could I forget? Okay then let's do this, you grab one side then I'll grab the other then we drag him around to the basement."

"That makes more sense," said the one man as he grabbed John by the shoulder. They dragged him to a make-shift cell in the basement that had been built for this kind of occasion. When they got to the door they tossed John inside. He made a low thud when he hit the concrete floor then they locked it up tight.

"There we're done with him. You stay here and watch the door while I go stow away that trove of weapons we got off him. Once I'm done I'll come back and give you a break. By then Luiz will be back around to tell us what we need to do with the guy after he gets done talking with his mother."

"Where do you think that other guy ended up? I was expecting to see him in there when we tossed that big guy inside."

"I haven't got the foggiest but if I were you I'd keep my curiosity in check around here. If you don't it won't be just the cat that it kills."

[Meanwhile upstairs in the living room]

Luiz stood there shaking his head wondering what was going on. He found his mother sitting there on the sofa entertaining Roan as if he were some old friend who'd dropped in to share a cup of coffee and to catch up on all the latest gossip.

"What do you think you're doing Mom? This man should be downstairs in the cell with the guy we just brought home."

"I know you didn't mean to use that tone of voice with me. Remember, I'm not one of the hired help and this is my house you're living under."

"Mother, it's not safe for you to be here with him and not have a guard present. Have you forgotten he's the man who killed my father and your husband..."

"I hate to correct you my dear young lad," said Roan as he interrupted him. "But I didn't kill anyone. Your father and I were having a conversation when he was shot. Actually, I was his prisoner much the same as I am now yours."

"You certainly do like to be captured then," said Luiz as he walked over to him. "If you touch my mother then you and I are going to have a problem."

"Only with her permission," said Roan as he took a sip from his glass. "Besides, I gave her my word I wouldn't try anything and if there's one thing I value most that is my word. A man is only as good as it."

"I hear you talking but I'm having a hard time believing you. I think it's better if my men take you down to the holding cell."

"Wait a minute, I have one last question for my guest," said Donna Rosenda. She noticed the look on Luiz's face but chose to ignore it. "You said that you didn't kill my poor Pablito?"

"That's right, I didn't. He and I were talking then he was dead so there you have it. As you can see I had nothing to do with his death."

"Okay, so you didn't pull the trigger which means the other guy we have in the basement did. You two were working for General Fry and you signaled your partner to take the shot."

"No, it was nothing like that. I told them not to shoot because I had the situation under control. If I'd had more time with Pablito this would've ended differently."

"So, you admit that you were working with Fry and this other guy, John Casey and whether you intended it or not the end result was what it was."

"Colonel Casey? You have him in the basement? Well, it doesn't surprise me he always did have an itchy trigger finger. And unfortunately, I think this means our time together has drawn to a close," said Roan as he downed his drink then went over to Donna Rosenda. Luiz came up behind him with his hand under his jacket

"Don't do anything that you'll regret," said Luiz as he stood so close to Roan that he could feel his breath on his neck.

"Please, get real," said Roan as he took Donna Rosenda's hand then kissed it. "I bid you please dreams until our next meeting."

"Take him out of here," said Luiz as he stood there shaking his head looking at his mother's face. He didn't like what he saw on it.

"What's wrong with you," she said as she caught his stare. "I don't have to justify myself to you. I'm your mother."

"No, you don't but do I have to remind you what's at stake here and we can't afford any screw ups right now. Have you gotten everything packed and ready to go or did you task as hostess get in the way?"

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer. Now, if you don't mind I have some packing to get done," said his mother then she left him.

"She's going to be the death of me," he mumbled to himself as he walked over to bar where he poured himself a double rum then downed it and after that he poured himself another. He pulled out his phone and called the boat putting the call on speaker so he could pour himself a third drink. The phone rang for a while before someone picked up.

"It's me," said Luiz as he took a sip. "I was just wanted to know where you guys are and how long before you can get here?"

"We're making good time and we should be there in a few hours. That woman got away but we left three Zodiacs behind to root her out. I figured that she must've been hiding nearby and with us gone she might come out."

"Good idea, we don't need those boats anymore so you don't need to hang around for them. I want you back here as soon as you can. We can't hang around here for very much longer."

"Roger that we'll open her up and cut our time in half..."

"Hold on don't do anything that might attract attention your way. Hurry up but do it in a way that doesn't seem like you're in a hurry. I'll let you go for now," said Luiz as he hung up. He looked at his glass trying to find some wisdom while all the time wondering if all this was worth it.

"I just hope this doesn't blow up in our... my face. Juanita," he said. It was the first time in what seemed another life time that he dared mention her name. "What did I do to you?" Luiz had a desire to get drunk but he knew he couldn't. There were too many things to still get done and phone calls to be make if they were going to leave Saint Thomas forever but that was his mother's plan.

"And you always do what momma says," he said to his reflection in the glass then down it. "You need to stop here. You need a clear head for what's to come."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile down in the basement Luiz's man escorted Roan down to the cell. The man posted as guard opened the door then they motioned Roan to get inside. Roan didn't much like the looks of things in the basement nor did he like what he saw inside the cell.

"Excuse me, but I believe I was supposed to get a room with the view of the sea and I don't see any chocolates on the bed... for that matter I don't even see a bed."

"Get inside and shut up," said the one guard as he shoved Roan in then closed the door behind him. From inside Roan heard the key turn in the lock.

"I'll have you know I'm going to lodge a complaint with management and you can forget about a tip," he yelled but all he got in return was silence. Roan found a corner of the room and stood there for a moment waiting for his eyes to become adjusted to the dark. It was dark inside but not completely dark. There was a little light that made its way in from under and above the door. There was enough so that in a little while he could see his way around the room and that was when he found Casey.

"Casey? Is that really you? When they told me, they had you I didn't believe them. Colonel, why aren't you answering me with one of your quips?" said Roan as he walked over to check on him.

"Colonel snap out of it," said Roan as he shook him. "I'm sorry but this is for your own good," he said then he slapped him. "Ouch, that hurt me worse than it did you," said Roan as he shook out the pain in his hand. However, it seemed to work. Casey started by moaning then shake his head.

"Geez, I feel like a hundred miles of bad road," said John as rubbed his head. "I'm going to strangle me an orderly when I get my hands on him."

"You'll get your chance when we get out of here but for now you need to take it easy. I can only imagine what kind of sedative they must've used on you."

"Roan, is that you? Is this really you," said John. Everything was still hazy and his head was spinning so he didn't trust his senses.

"Yes, it's me and I must say you've gotten us into quite the pickle this time."

"I ought to strangle you for what you did to me," said John. "No, I think I will," he said as he reached up and grabbed Roan by the throat.

"Colonel... Casey... John, you're cutting off my air supply. Do you think you could let up a little bit? It's getting hard to breath."

"That's the general intent. I think this is going to be a new personal record."


	32. Chapter 32

Don't own Chuck

Tank sat across from Chuck and Beckman in the SH-60 staring at them both had emergency blankets wrapped around them to stay warm. He didn't know if he should be pissed at Chuck and Sarah for giving him the runaround or if he should commend them on their loyalty to Beckman. So, until he could figure which way he was going to go he decided to sit there and listen.

"General, you really need to see a doctor and make sure you're ready to resume your duties," said Sarah. "Mary's been doing a good job so why don't you leave everything with her until you get a fit for duty."

"Bull, I'm back and I'm pissed. I don't need a fit for duty I need a loaded weapon and those butt holes who took us in my crosshairs. Where are we with tracking down that boat and finding those people?"

"Well, I've got the Mohawk steaming towards us but they won't be here for another twenty to thirty minutes. I've got the Coast Guard alerted back on Saint Thomas but I think we can assume they have some secret base that they've been operating out of."

"I want that port where they were tied up at raided. These people know these waters like the back of their hands which means they are from here. They have to have people either helping them or looking the other way. What do we know about who these people are and why they wanted Roan?"

"You mean after all this and you weren't the target," said Tank. "I think this is where you brief us both about what's going on?"

"General, you should listen to Sarah," said Chuck. "Mom's got a plan to smoke them out but we don't think they're from here. Remember right before you went missing General Fry was murdered here. Well, we believe that he, Roan and Casey have been targeted for their part in an operation that took place in Honduras in 1989."

"That would've been right before I got Roan transferred to me in Berlin. As I remember there was an operation to flush out some rebel leader."

"Yes, but the mission went sideways when the rebel band started executing hostages. Against orders a young hotshot sniper by the name of Alex Coburn took out the whole rebel band and for saving a certain CIA operative he was given a letter of reprimand."

"Does Casey know this?" asked Beckman. Tank looked at her wondering why she cared and what all this had to do with anything.

"I know you like Roan… why I've never understood but why do you care about his connection with this Coburn? Is Coburn one of the pirates?"

"No General," said Chuck as he looked over at Beckman who nodded for him to go ahead and speak. "You see Coburn and Casey are the same person. He was forced to assume a new identity when he asked to join Colonel Kellers' Black Op team. That letter of reprimand closed one door and opened another."

"But he can't blame Roan for that," said Beckman. But Chuck just looked away. "What's going on with the Colonel that you're not tell me?"

"They've been doing a lot of that lately," said Tank as he joined in. Chuck just gave him a look but it was Sarah who spoke up.

"Well ma'am, it's just that John's been doing some soul-searching thinking about how things might've been different."

"Self-awareness in a blunt object is never a good thing. Where is the Colonel right now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natasha as soon as she was out of the FSB building in Lubyanka square she made straight for the subway station. She knew she didn't have long to vanish so she needed to be smart about it. That being the case going by the subway with its CCTV everywhere and facial recognition wasn't a smart move but she needed to put distance between her and the Director.

"Excuse me," said Natasha as she pushed her way up to the turnstile then passed her ticket through. She was trying to make it to Paveletsky station. Her plan was to catch the Aeroexpress train for Domodedovo Airport.

She made her way to the platform and got on as soon as the last passenger got off. She was almost sure by the time they found her on CCTV she'd be long gone. She stood facing the window and stare out trying to avoid eye contact with anyone while being aware of her surroundings. When the train arrived at Paveletsky she was one of the first ones off then she found the Aeroexpress train and got on.

The first leg of her trip went without a hitch and she let out her breath when the doors closed. They pulled away from the station and headed towards the Domodedovo Airport. However, she was confident she could pull this off. The subway in Moscow is one of the busiest in the world moving seven million passengers a day and even more on peak days. All that meant there were a lot of faces to be looked at before they came to hers.

"Eez-vee-NEE-tyeh, excuse me," she said as she pushed her way through the crowd that got off the train then made her way up into the airport. Once there she made sure she was picked up on their cameras as she approached the ticket counter. However, before she had to walk up to one of the attendants she ducked out of line and then out of the airport when the cameras were pointed away from her.

"Now to get out of her," she said to herself as she made her way to the parking garage. She made her way from floor to floor looking for a late model to car jack. The newer cars had security features that made this more difficult and without her bag of tools it was impossible to take one without anyone knowing she was there.

"Here we go," said Natasha as she found a late model Lada and a ticket stub the owner had graciously left on the windshield. She looked around to make sure no one was around then broke the passenger's window out with her elbow. Once inside it was just a matter of hotwiring and then driving out.

"It's four hundred and fifty miles to Saint Petersburg," she said to herself as she looked up in the rearview to made sure she wasn't being followed. "This is going to be a nine to ten-hour drive so you might as well relax."

That was easier said then done. She knew somewhere along the drive she was going to have to change vehicles again but for now she just relaxed behind the wheel.

"I certainly hope what I'm doing this for is worth it," she said to herself as she kept a watchful eye out for cops and the FSB. "This has been almost too easy," she thought to herself and checked in the mirror again but didn't see anything.

"Well maybe I deserve a break every now and then. You know what you should've done," she said to her reflection in the mirror. "You should've capped Marta and Nina a long time ago. If you had none of this would be happening now."

"Well hindsight is always crystal clear," she said as she answered herself. "This is going to be a long drive so I don't want you giving me any grief."

"Maybe you do belong on a funny farm with all the crazies," she said to her reflection. "Okay remember one step at a time, first thing clean passports then next thing we get out of this country. I think it's time to find a warmer climate."

"And I know the perfect spot," she said as she answered herself. "Geez, who knows maybe I am off my rocker."

[Meanwhile some miles behind her]

"Shouldn't we try to get another visual on her," said Stefan as Anatoly drove their Lada on the M11 heading for Saint Petersburg.

"No, if she sees us she'll know something is up and she almost saw us when she grabbed the car in the parking garage. Besides, we shouldn't even be this close after all that trouble she went to trying to throw us off her scent and we would've if it weren't for those nanobots."

"I don't know I don't like her being that far ahead. It doesn't give us much time to react if she tries something even with the nanobots."

Well, if you feel that way why don't you could call back to Lubyanka and have them look for her using the traffic cams. Wouldn't that be just as good as us getting a visual on her ourselves?"

"Not a bad idea," said Stefan pulling out his phone. "I wonder what she's got planned in Saint Petersburg? I think we need to be ready for anything. No not you, Marcus I was talking with Anatoly," said Stefan as he went on to explain what he needed. "Give us a call when you have something."

"I wish I knew what she was up to also. I really don't feel like driving into a trap but she doesn't know we're behind her but that doesn't mean she might not try something when she gets to wherever she's going to make sure she doesn't have a tail."

"We'll just have to play it by ear and be flexible I guess," said Stefan as he looked through the glove box until he found what he was looking for.

"Hey, what are you doing? That's my thermos," said Anatoly as he watched Stefan pour himself a cup of hot tea. "I brought that for me."

"You mean for us," said Stefan as he took a sip. "No one makes tea like your wife. She should open up a tea room. I bet people would pay for a cup of this."

"I'm glad you like it. Now put it away while there's still a cup left for me," said Anatoly as he looked over at Stefan still holding his thermos. "I mean it put it away."

"Okay, okay I'm putting it away but you know what this is missing? I wonder if I look better in the glove box will I find some tea biscuits?"

"No, but there are a couple slices of cake. You can have one but only as long as you tell my wife in person how much you liked it. She lives for your compliments."

"It's a deal," said Stefan as he looked back in the glove box and took out a small bundle of fabric. He didn't know how he hadn't seen or smelt it before. Taking it out the car was filled with the scent of cinnamon and cloves with a hint of orange.

"I don't know what you did to deserve your wife," said Stefan as he unwrapped the cloth and took a bite. Not only was there cinnamon, cloves and nutmeg but there were also walnuts as well as a layer of marmalade in the middle. "Take woman is a saint," he said as he took a bite.

"Hey just remember while you're eating over there that one of those pieces is for me," said Anatoly as Stefan's phone rang.

"It's Marcus that was quick," said Stefan with his mouthful. He had to try to swallow quickly so he used the last of his tea to get it down. "Sorry," said Stefan as he answered. "I was a bit occupied with Anatoly's wife."

"What'd you say," said Anatoly as he looked over at Stefan.

"No, not like that she sent cake and tea with him... yeah Anatoly is definitely the person to be with when you have to go on a stake out or run-down prisoners. So, what do you have for me? ... Thanks, good to know, keep an eye on her and on us. I got to run I still have half a slice of cake to finish just keep us posted," said Stefan then he hung up.

"So, what'd Marcus have to say," said Anatoly as he looked over at Stefan pulling out his thermos again. "Hey, I told you not to drink it all."

"Sorry but I need it to go with the cake. But don't worry we need to pull into a bar and grill a few miles up. Natasha pulled in and swapped-out vehicles. She's in a dark blue Discovery now still heading for Saint Petersburg. Marcus is following her with the traffic cams."

"Okay but you're going to pay to have it re-filled and I swear if you eat that other slice of cake I will shoot you through the head. Don't you dare me if you know what's good for you," said Anatoly as Stefan laughed. He laughed so hard he almost spilt his tea on himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex and Morgan drove back to the Waldron from the school and on the way Morgan tried to reach Chuck but he kept getting a recorded message that Chuck's phone was either turned off or out of reach. Given they knew he was in a helicopter heading for the Mohawk with General Thomas in tow it was probably the latter.

"You know someone ought to invent floating cell towers that could be position around the oceans so you'd always be able to reach someone one."

"They've tried with balloons to get cell signals into isolated places but they do have what you're talking about already. It's called a Sat phone," said Alex as they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. "You go on up and let the babysitter go. I want to stop off in the gift shop first."

"Is this really the time to be buying souvenirs?" said Morgan wondering what had come over Alex. "But I'm sure John would appreciate a bottle of locally made rum and while you're there you can get something for Kat from me."

"I'm not doing that kind of shopping but I appreciate that you thought about Mom. However, I am not… Oh, never mind just go up and I'll meet you there in a bit."

They separated in the lobby. Alex going into the gift shop where she picked up all the maps she could find of the island. She especially wanted ones that were particularly detailed. Then she grabbed all the books they had on island folklore. She wanted to know as much about this Black Bart as possible. Laden down with her purchases she went back up to Chuck and Sarah's room.

"What's going on here," said Alex as she walked in. Sam was sitting on the floor in front of the television watching Animal Planet with a bowl of ice cream, rocky road from the looks of it, and a chocolate smile that went from ear to ear.

"It's called room service. Wait a moment," said Sam as she put her hand up to hide her eyes as a lion pounced on a gazelle. "Phew, I know they need to eat but do they have to eat at the same time I'm trying to?"

"Oh, Morgan, how could you let her call room service? And don't say you didn't standing there with that grape soda in your hand. How many bowls of ice cream have you had little lady?"

"If I told you it would only make this situation worse so I think I'm going to go with the fifth and not incriminate myself. But I will say I was obliged to do so because I was just being a good hostess."

"Can you believe they have grape soda… and it's the good kind," said Morgan as he offered Alex a sip but she shook her head.

"No thanks, okay I don't have time for this or to mess around with you two. I don't have to know what you were up to before I got here," said Alex as she laid out the maps she bought. Sam was curious so she switched off the television and came over to see what they were doing.

"If I could make a suggestion," said Sam as she raised her finger. "I'd tape your map on the television so you'd see it better and not be huddled over it. What are you looking for anyway?"

"You know Sam's right, that's a good idea," said Morgan. "There's tape on the counter. We're looking to see if we can find where they took Casey."

"Morgan! We can't get into that with you and she wants the map tapped up so she can see too. You should've been called George," said Alex but she still took the map over and taped it up. "But yes, they took Dad today."

"Nana Mary must be pissed then," said Sam. Alex cleared her throat. "Oh, okay she's upset. So that's why you two are here, you screwed up."

"I think someone needs to moderate their language and no we didn't 'mess up'. It wasn't our fault that Dad got taken but someone else's," said Alex as she studied the map.

"What are all the books for," said Sam as she looked at them while finishing her bowl of ice cream. "I could almost use another bowl."

"Oh no you don't, that was your last one and please don't drip ice cream on them. I'm hoping to return them and get my money back or exchange them for real souvenirs."

"So, what are they about? I'm guessing about pirates judging by the pirate flags on the covers. Does this have to do with that pirate ghost who haunts around here."

"You mean Black Bart?" said Alex. She thought about all the money she'd spent on books only to find out now that Sam knew everything there was to know. "So, tell me what do you know about him?"

"Shush, I know you're not supposed to mention his name. It's supposed to be bad luck. Jesus told me about him when I was working in the office at school and so did the girl who was watching us."

"You worked in the office? More likely you were sent to the office?" said Morgan as he smiled over the top of his grape soda.

"Funny, but unlike you, I go to school to learn not to occupy a seat and yes, I worked. I operated the stapler for Jesus so I have a tick for my resume… Knows how to operate office equipment."

"Okay, okay I want to know about Black…" said Alex but before she could say the rest of the name Sam put her chocolate covered finger up to Alex's lips.

"The skill is telling the story without mentioning his name. This man was a very mean man who lived a long time ago…" began Sam as she told Alex the story of Black Bart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey had his hands around Roan's throat thinking just a little harder and then this would all be over. No one could blame him. It was the effects of the sedative… he didn't recognize him until it was too late. It would be easy… really easy. This is what they had made him into after all.

"Diane, Diane," said Roan as he tried to break John's hold. "Do you know where she's at?" he said as he started turning blue.

"What did you say," said Casey as he let Roan go. "Where's Beckman?" he said as he looked around the room. He'd forgotten for a moment that she was missing too.

"I don't know," said Roan as he coughed and rubbed his neck. "They left her on the boat that took us or that's what I was told. They say they won't hurt her as long as we cooperate."

"And you trust they'll keep their word? If you believe that I have got some swampland for sale," said Casey as he got up on his feet and started looking around the room. "I know this has to do with Honduras and Pablito the bandito. What do you know about the people who are holding us?"

"It seems Pablito had a wife and a son, who want revenge for your killing him. If you'd done as I told you none of this would be happening now."

"That's true you'd be in a grave somewhere with your throat slashed open and the world's gin reserve would be healthier than now. So, what about our current situation? What can you tell me about the guards outside? Have you figured anyway to get out of here?"

"Truthfully, you've been in here longer than I have. Until the son, Luiz, came home I was upstairs in the living room with his mother, Donna Rosenda having a drink or two…"

"Or three or four and of course you were with her. I bet you two were having a grand old time chatting away about what?"

"Oh, this and that… nothing of any importance. I was trying to gain her confidence and I almost had it when her son came home."

"What did he do? Did he break up your little tryst you had going," said Casey as he walked around the room knocking on the walls looking for a soft spot but finding none.

"It didn't get that far but who knows maybe there might be another opportunity. She asked me about Pablito and we talked about Honduras."

"Nothing like talking to the man who killed your husband. I'd like to know how you were able to spin that one," said John. Roan became quiet. "Oh no, don't tell me, you didn't."

"I didn't intend to but she accused me and what was I supposed to do after all. I simply set the record straight that…"

"You didn't kill Pablito but I did and you threw me under the bus. I knew I should've gone for that new record. We need to get out of here and get help."

"And what about Diane? They'll hurt her."

"She's probably shark food by now anyway which puts Mary in charge. Boy, this day just keeps getting better by the moment."


	33. Chapter 33

Don't own Chuck

Mary was waiting at the airport when the SH60 landed with Agent Marley standing by her side. She wasn't sure how Chuck had managed to pull this rabbit out of his hat but she was happy he had. Stephen had always said Chuck was aces but she didn't have to be told that she'd known it all along too. But being Chuck's boss and being his mother were two different things and she had to be careful not to be seen as playing favorites. However, with the General's return that seemed to be behind them now.

"Diane, it's good to have you back," said Mary as she went out to greet the General as she got off the chopper. "But first things first, we can get you back to the hotel where you can freshen up and get into some clean clothes. I have one of your uniforms hanging in my room for you."

"That sounds good and thanks but first I want to be briefed about what's gone on. I was informed that you lost the Colonel. Can you explain how that was possible? As far as I know that's only happened once before," said Beckman as she looked over at Chuck.

"Why are you looking at me? I wasn't even there I was in the chopper with Sarah and General Thomas rescuing you," said Chuck as Sarah elbowed him. "Ouch! Well, to be honest it was kind of my idea to use Casey as bait..."

"Charles, let me finish my briefing," said Mary as she turned back to Beckman. "Ma'am, it wasn't anyone's fault. We were caught by surprise. You see they had a mole in the hospital and he orchestrated the escape of his cousin…"

"That would be the perp who was injured at the shootout in the elementary school? Agent Carmichael briefed me on that."

"Yes," said Mary as she looked at Chuck and Sarah wondering what they'd said. Mary was especially concerned about what Sarah might've said but it was too late to worry about that now. "He was an orderly in the hospital but they didn't get very far. You know what they say about there being no honor among thieves? Well, it has never been truer. We found the two men shot dead in the morgue and the Colonel missing."

"I want this island shut down immediately then I want every rock turned over from one end to the other. I want everything in the water search from dugout to mega yacht that also goes for the airport. These people are here somewhere. I know it and we're going to find them."

"General," said Marley as he broke into the conversation. "This island, doesn't really do shut down. You see there are boats and seaplanes that come and go all the time. We lack the manpower to shut all that down."

"What Agent Marley is trying to say Ma'am is that although we're short on manpower we're using technology to make up for it," said Chuck. What Marley was saying was true but not what the General wanted to hear and Chuck knew that.

"Yes Ma'am, that's right," said Sarah. "We've got a bird overhead and a couple of drones we're using to circle the island to take low level photographs. When we find suspicious activity, we go out and inspect it."

"We couldn't bring in a full detail General without people like General Thomas becoming suspicious and we didn't want the Omega protocol initiated… not unless it was absolutely necessary."

"I have to commend your loyalty to your General," said Tank. "But you need to keep in mind we deal with something that's more important than just us. That being said I got suspicious anyway when everyone came running down here and your excuses were pretty lame. Next time you should use something a bit more feasible."

"There will be no more next time. If this is what happens when a person tries to go on vacation then I think I should stay in the office. Now let's get to the hotel, I think these clothes have gone well past their best used by date. When I get out of the shower I want to get in touch with the Major and find out what's been going on in the office. But when I'm done with Langley Agent Marley, I want to see those sat images and those drone photos. All I can say is I had better be impressed."

"Yes Ma'am," said Marley as he looked over at Chuck. He wondered if Chuck hadn't thrown him under the bus with the talk about satellite images and drone photos. But Chuck signaled for him to relax which made him feel a little bit better but it was his neck on the line.

"Mom, you take the Generals in the lead vehicle," said Chuck. Mary gave him a look. "What? Right, I mean 'mother'", he said as he gave her a look back. "Sarah and I will ride with Marley in the chase vehicle."

"That's a good idea," said Tank as he smiled. "I'm dying to hear about how you've been running this merry band of misfits." He was so happy with himself that he didn't even notice the word pun he'd made with 'Mary' and 'Merry'.

"Now that's called throwing someone under the bus," said Sarah as she got in the vehicle with Chuck and Marley.

"What? No, Mom can handle herself with those two and worse comes to worst she can blame me or you and we won't be there to defend ourselves."

"What! She wouldn't do that... No, you don't think... I swear if she does I'm going to get even," said Sarah as Chuck smiled at her. "You're teasing me, aren't you?"

"Probably, but it doesn't matter. What matters is that we get Casey and Roan back safe and sound," said Chuck as Marley broke in.

"What matters is how am I going to come through with what you promised the General? I don't want to be stuck on an iceberg off the coast of Alaska looking at the Russians through binoculars and my only friend being a polar bear who'd like to invite me to lunch."

"That's pretty vivid as a story. It almost sounds like it happened to someone you knew. But don't worry we'll put something together that will make you look good.

[Meanwhile back in Langley]

The Major basically moved into the General's office. Connie asked him to keep her abreast of the situation in Saint Thomas and this was a way he could avoid the phone on his desk. He had to be smart how he involved the people in the situation room. If too many people found out the General was missing then the word would get back to the very people he was avoiding.

"Any word from the islands," said Connie as the Major walked in. "I know I ask you that a lot but I'm worried. Shouldn't we know something by now?"

"I am too but no, nothing yet. We have to trust that Mary knows what she's doing and that Chuck and his team will keep us informed. But until we know something we have to keep this up or... well, let's not talk about that."

"I understand and I agree but this waiting and not knowing is eating me up inside. I don't know how you do it? How can you remain so cool with all this?"

"That's just on the outside on the inside I'm a mess. You have to compartmentalize it's the only way to make it work. If this goes sideways my career is over and even if it doesn't go belly up General Thomas doesn't impress me as the forgiving sort."

"Don't say 'belly up' that conjures up thoughts and images I'd prefer not to think about right now," said Connie. "Here give me your coffee cup and I'll fill it for you."

"Thanks, but you know you don't have to I can get it myself," said the Major as they played tug of war over his cup. However, in the end he let her have it.

"I know but this keeps me busy even for a little bit but in that bit, I'm not thinking about where the General is or what could be happening to her," she said as she filled it then turned back to him. "Here you go just like you like it."

"Thanks," said the Major as he took it from her. "This is stressful on all of us but don't worry we'll get through... we always get through because we have no other choice."

"Do you really believe that or are you just trying to make me feel better," said Connie. "After all look where we're at. This is the office of clandestine services where people are paid to be pathological liars..."

But before he could answer they heard the General's phone ring in her office. But no just any phone it was the phone that was connected with her Russian counterpart, Director Igor Trotski in Lubyanka square.

"I think I need to take that," said the Major as he sat down his coffee cup and walked into the General's office.

"I think you were saved by the ringtone," said Connie after he left. He turned and smiled looking at her as he picked up the receiver then put the call on the squawk box. He wanted Connie to listen in if nothing else he needed a witness to the conversation.

"Director, if you're calling for the General, I still have no word on her. The Acting Director is out of town in Saint Thomas which leaves me here in charge." The Major could tell by the Director's pause he was hesitant to speak. "Can I help you?"

"I guess you'll have to do. I'm going to send you a web address and I'd like you to run your facial recognition software on it..."

"I don't understand," said the Major interrupting the Director. "You have your own facial recognition software. Why do you need us to run ours when you have your own?"

"Just humor me on this and do it. I'm running down another lead that might shed some new light on your General's disappearance and might facilitate getting her returned unharmed."

"I appreciate the assistance but I have to ask why are you helping her... us? You didn't seem very much in the mood to help after our last conversation?"

"My dear friend nothing in this game we play is as it seems. The sooner you realize that the more you'll be able to see past the weave of lies and half-truths that go along with this world. If you can do that you might be able to survive to... well, to arrive at an age older than I will admit I am. I'll keep in touch if my lead pans out. Good luck finding Diane," said Igor and with that he hung up.

"What do you make of that," said the Major as he looked over at Connie. "I don't know how I'm supposed to feel but it seems I'm now Trotski's friend."

"I wouldn't repeat that too loudly around here or people might get the wrong idea. And what's that web address he wants you to use facial recognition on?"

"I've got it here on my cellphone it just arrived," said the Major as he held up his phone. "How the heck did he know my cell number?"

"I don't know but if I were you I'd toss that phone in the trash and get a new one along with a new number too. This could be the excuse you need to get that new IPhone."

"Are you crazy? They cost what I pay in one month's rent. I'll just change out the SIM and have the people in IT crack it open and look around inside. They should be able to tell me if it's clean or not."

"But what are you going to do about that website? Are you going to run facial recognition on it like he wants you to do?"

"I don't see why not. We can't help them look for the General any more than what we're doing now. Beside, there's nothing we have to lose by doing it and the worst thing that can happen is we find Elvis or Jimmy Hoffa. This also gives me some busy work like you with your coffee to keep my mind off other things."

"I can understand that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex and Morgan were studying the map on the TV as Sam finished her ice cream. Bunny was in the other room fast asleep. She'd played hard with Sam and her friend before. The babysitter had a little trouble getting her to lay down for a nap because she was so excited but it was lights out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Play hard and sleep hard is Bunny's motto. That's my sister for you," said Sam as she poked her head in the bedroom to check on her. "Have you guys found anything yet?" she said as she walked back over to the sofa.

"Nothing yet," said Morgan as Alex gave him a look. "I mean nothing that I could tell you because kids aren't supposed to know these things."

"If that's the case then I guess you don't want my two cents worth," said Sam as she plopped down on the sofa and smiled at them with a chocolate smile.

"You know you'd be a little more credible if you washed the ice cream off your face. But okay I'll bit out with it if you've got something to contribute that's useful."

"Well, if I were these people I don't think I'd be using the obvious places to pull my boat into. I'd look for someplace remote or someplace no one would think to look."

"You're stating the obvious. We've looked over the coves and ports on the other side of the island where the population isn't as dense but we found nothing there."

"Yes, but there has to be someplace else like with the story of you know who. He could disappear and reappear as if from nowhere..."

"No, I don't know who you're talking about," said Morgan as he smiled at her. "Maybe if you told me his name I'd know who..."

"Very funny but I told you what I was told about... well you know who and if he could appear and disappear why can't these people?"

"You don't really believe in ghosts, do you? You aren't a fraidy cat are you," said Morgan as he smiled at her. "Well, are you?"

"Look at me, I'm a kid. I believe in Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy so why shouldn't I believe in ghosts. However, being a kid is my excuse so what's yours?"

"I don't know what you're talking about? I don't believe in ghosts. They are just a produce of an over active imagination."

"Really? Then you won't have any trouble in saying you know who's name. You don't believe in ghosts so it shouldn't be a problem."

"I don't have to I don't have anything to prove... so let's look at this map," said Morgan as he quickly tried to change the topic."

"That's what I thought," said Sam as she started to shake her head. "Don't worry Morgan, I'll protect you from you know who. I ain't afraid of no ghosts."

"If Chuck were here he'd tell you that's a double negative and you don't use a double negative in English. But wait a minute," said Alex as she looked at the map running her finger over it. "Yes, that's it... just like Black Bart..."

"Shush," said Morgan and Sam in unison. Morgan started looking around the room and Sam couldn't resist. She poked him in the side and yelled 'boo'. He jumped up off the sofa landing on his feet. For a moment flight or fight mode kicked in and he was facing the door.

"That's so not funny," said Morgan as he felt his heart pounding in his chest. "You know people have gotten heart attacks from less."

"Our hero, now who's the fraidy cat," said Sam as she laughed. "We're going to have to paint the ceiling now. I think you made a hole in it when you jumped up."

"Can you two keep it down before you wake up Bunny," said Alex as she thumbed through one of the books about Black Bart. "I know I read about this somewhere in here. There's an explanation about how..." said Alex as she almost mentioned the name but both Sam and Morgan coughed in unison.

"I think you two should see a doctor for that cold," said Alex as she turned to the index and started looking up what she needed to find. "Here we go. I knew I'd seen it and it's on page ninety-seven," she said as she turned back in the book in a hurry.

"Here we go. It says Black... right," she said as she looked up over the book at Morgan and Sam looking back at her. "Right, well it says that you know who had a system by which he could lower his masts then rig oars. This allowed him to sail up navigable rivers and streams where he could launch a surprise attack on places far removed from the coast, and where the people thought they were safe."

"That's rather ingenious of you know who but this boat we're looking for doesn't have sails so there are no masts to take down."

"No, but there are navigable streams they could sail up and hide out of sight," said Alex as she started circling them on the map. "Let's start by pulling up sat images of these locations and see what's there. After we do that we'll need to have them checked out."

"What are we waiting for? This sounds like a road trip to me," said Sam as she jumped up off the sofa. "They've got uncle Casey and we need to get him back."

"True, but I can't take you. Your mother would kill me as well as you grandmother. No what we need to do is one of us stays here and the other one goes and check out these places."

"I don't know if I like this plan but okay, I'm all in. When I get on site I'll call in and let you know what I've found. However, before I go I think I'm going to need a sidearm. You know for personal protection and maybe body armor after all I am the bullet magnet. Yes, rethinking this I'm definitionally going to need body armor."

"No, Morgan, you don't need any body armor...," said Alex as she started to explain to him but he cut her off before she could finish.

"Maybe you're right. Body armor would just get in the way and slow the Cobra down. I need to think about being stealthy and slipping and slipping out without being detected. Okay then I'll call as soon as I've made contact."

"No, Morgan that's not what I meant and you won't need a firearm either because...," said Alex but he did it again as she was explaining he cut her off.

"But if they start shooting at me I'm going to need more than stern words and an iron will," said Morgan as Sam started to laugh. "What are you laughing at? You're looking at the Cobra here and the Cobra always gets his man... or woman. Oh you know what I mean."

"Man or mouse," said Sam as she tried to stop laughing. "I'm sorry but you were so serious and I think Alex has something else to say to you. That is if you ever let her finish talking, Mr. Cobra."

"What is it," said Morgan as he looked at Alex. From her look he immediately knew what she wanted to tell him. "No, absolutely no... you're not... No way, it's not safe."

"Morgan, it only makes sense. John is my father so I should go and get him back. Don't worry I'll be careful... I promise I will. Once I get on site I'll call in like you said. In the meantime, you can use sat images to guide me to the locations these people are most likely to be holed up."

"No, you can't take these people on by yourself and you know as well as I do that it's always a bad idea to split up the team. Just look at any horror movie and you'll see what happens to the guy who wanders off on his own. Besides they're a lot more than just you and they've proven they'll do whatever it takes so no. And no means no."

"Come on you know I have to and I promise I won't engage them. Once I've scouted out their location, I'll call in for back up. Morgan, you know I have to do this alone. We don't have any other option here."

"I know but I don't have to like it. Alright, I'll go along with the plan. I'll look at the sat images then send you the locations, but you are not to engage them in anyway. You find them call it in and then wait for back up to arrive."

"Don't worry, I'll help him," said Sam. "Now go and bring Uncle Casey home and kiss Morgan before you leave. If you want I won't look," said Sam as she put her hands over her eyes.

"You know she's looking through her fingers," said Morgan as Alex kissed him.

"I know but I don't care," she said as he kissed her back. "Don't worry I'll be alright. There's nothing to worry about."

"You know that's not possible and you'd better be back or I'll come looking and when I get a hold of them they won't know what hit them. You can tell them they can take that to the bank."

"I'll tell them to watch out for the Cobra that should make them quake in their boots," said Alex as Morgan put his arms around her. It felt nice and she didn't want him to let go.

"No, you tell them they need to watch out for Morgan Grimes. If they touch my girl that's the same as messing with the bull."


	34. Chapter 34

Don't own Chuck

Connie was sitting at her desk answering the phones and reviewing reports. She was still receiving mission logs but without the General or the Acting Director there to review them they were beginning to back up. However, she had an agreement with the Major which was if she saw something that was hot and needed to be looked at urgently she'd pass it to him. That being said most were mundane and fell into a different category she'd invented.

"Her we go," she said as she read. " _Raúl Castro ducked out of an official function_." Her attention piqued but then she read on. _Doctor diagnosed indigestion from excessive amounts of rum and cigars. Prognosis: a good antacid and back to work in the morning._ "And viva la revolución," she said as she tossed in on the 'interesting but not that interesting heap.

"What's this one? It's about Macron's dog...," she read as she traced down he page with her finger. "Ewe yuck," she said as she had an urge to wipe her finger. "No, you belong in the 'can't believe you wrote a report on it' pile. I pity the servants in the palace," she said as she tossed it over on another heap.

"If this keeps up I'm going to be submerged soon. But I guess this can't be helped," she said as she got up from in between the heaps and went over to get herself a cup of coffee. She stood there for a few minutes sipping on it. She looked at the stacks and shook her head trying to gather strength before she dove back in.

"One of these days if the General doesn't get back soon one of those stacks is going to fall over on me and crush me to death but no one will notice I'm dead until the flies start to circle. Well, back to the grindstone," she said then she went back to her desk. She was about to open a folder when her phone started to ring. It startled her so much she jumped up knocking her coffee cup over spilling it over a folder she had open on her desk.

"Crap, look what you made me do," she said to the belligerent device as it kept ringing. "Okay, just a moment let me get this wiped up," she said but the phone kept ringing with no signs of stopping.

"Okay, okay I hear you," she said as she picked up the receiver. "General Beckman's Office, can you hold please," said Connie as she pulled out a tissue from her purse and tried to clean the folder as best she could. In the meantime, she put the caller on hold then passed him through to the speaker she had on her desk.

"General Beckman's Office, I'm sorry for putting you on hold. But if you're calling for the General, I'm afraid she's on vacation at the moment. Can I take a message and pass it along to the Acting Director?"

"I supposed you have a good reason for putting me on hold," said Diane. In that moment Connie's heart skip a beat and she felt flushed in her face from embarrassment.

"General, we've missed you. We thought... well never mind what we thought. It's good to hear your voice."

"In the future I would just ask that you find out who's calling first before putting them on hold," said Beckman as Connie inundated her with questions and flooded her with words. Some of which made no sense other then telling her how much she'd been missed.

"When are you coming back to the office? What would you like me to do? We missed you... did I tell you that before? Of course I did, I'm sorry for rambling on like this. What..."

"Just hold up a moment and take a deep breath for starters. This is the situation I'm still in Saint Thomas with the team. However, Roan is still missing and now so is Colonel Casey. You can forward any calls for me to this number. Better yet would be if you could tell them I'll deal with… talk with them when I get back. Now can I speak to the Major? I assume he's there with you because he's not in his office. I tried his number already but there was no answer."

"No ma'am, I'm sorry but he's out of the office right now. You see Director Trotski called here and talked with the Major. He's out doing him a favor of sorts with facial recognition down in the situation room."

"I know I've been out of pocket for a little while but have things changed that much since I left. The last I checked, Igor was on the other team or have things changed that much since I've been absent?"

"No Ma'am it's not that... well, it's not really that big of a favor and the Director was vague about what we'd find but he was insistent that it would be interesting. He did also mention he was running down other leads to free you."

"Well, isn't that a twist after all the times he shot at Roan and me chasing us across the East. I guess I should be moved. Listen, I don't have time to hang around on line. When the Major gets back from his errand for the FSB tell him I need to talk with him and I expect a complete report on what he found out for Igor."

"Yes Ma'am, I'll call down to the Situation room as soon as I hang up with you and have him call you straight back."

"Oh, and before we hang up, tell the Major, I will be the one who calls Igor back. He should remember he works for me… for us. Our president isn't called Vladimir… at least not on paper the last time I checked."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anatoly and Stefan followed Natasha to Saint Petersburg. There she began to weave in and out of traffic. At first Anatoly thought she might've figured out they were behind her but Stefan pointed out that was impossible since Ivan had been guiding them using traffic cameras and CCTV.

"Well, if she hasn't figured out we're back here she's not taking any chances. It seems like she's driving around in a big circle and that can only mean she's looking to see if she's being followed."

"She might be looking but she doesn't know we're here. Saint Petersburg is like Venice but with cars. You keep driving in circles over bridges and sooner or later you can see if the same car shows up behind you…"

"Or over on a bridge next to you," said Anatoly as he looked over on a bridge with traffic heading in the opposite direction. "Maybe we should pull off and wait to see where she lands. She can't drive around forever and the nanobots are still working."

"Not a bad idea," said Stefan as he smiled over at Anatoly. "I know a good blini stand near here that I think you'll like."

"How can someone who eats as much as you stay so slim? All you think about is eating. You know there are times when I hate you."

"Come on a couple of blinis with sour cream and smoked salmon. This is the place I'm talking about has the best smoked and the blinis are made right there on the spot."

"I hate to say this but I'm hungry too. Okay, we can stop as long as we get them to go and eat them in the car. That way if our target does somewhere which requires us we can pick up and go."

"Okay take a left up ahead then go straight for a couple of blocks and turn left. You'll come to a square and if she's there we'll find Olga selling blinis out of a white van."

"This doesn't make me feel better about stopping. She sells food out of the back of a van? Are you sure about the hygiene?"

"It's actually out of the side. However, her name is Olga or BAH-ba Olga but there is no Jean to say hi to. Trust me after you've tried this place you'll thank me afterwards."

"I hope the undertaker does too," said Anatoly as he pulled into the square but there was no white van parked anywhere to be seen. There was nothing except parked vehicles and pedestrians walking around. "Sorry, Stefan but it looks like you Bah-BOO-shka picked up stakes and drove away."

"That's impossible. She was a cornerstone in this square, but she was getting on a little. Pull over there and let me out. I want to ask if anyone knows where she moved to," said Stefan as he looked around the square.

"You should find out where the local cemetery is and if they rolled her up in a blini before they planted her."

"Funny," said Stefan as he hopped out of the Lada. "I'll be right back in a moment," he said as he walked over to a crowd of people. Anatoly watched him as he went over and struck up a conversation. Russians weren't the easiest of people to talk to especially if they didn't know you. Anatoly waited for it then it happened Stefan pulled out his badge and flashed it around.

"Now that's how you get people to talk. Being friendly is nice but a little fear gets the tongue a wagging faster," he said to himself as his phone began to ring. He looked at it caller ID said FSB restricted.

"Ivan, what do you have for me? ... Yes, we're parked in... well I don't know the name of this square. This was Stefan's idea. ... You see him in the square talking on CCTV? Remind me to wear a hat the next time I go out. He's looking for blinis. ... No time to eat? She's stopped. Give me the address and feed it to the NavSat in the Lada. Thanks, we're on the road now to the location. Wait a moment, while I have you on the line see if you can find a connection between her and anyone in the vicinity," said Anatoly as he honked his horn and waved for Stefan to come back.

"Can you believe that," said Stefan as he climbed back inside. "They closed her down after a couple of people went to the Emergency Room and had their stomachs pumped. I mean how do they know for sure it was her blinis that got them sick. It could've been anything... it could've even been the water they drank. You know what fish do in it, don't you? So, what's up?"

"You mean other than thinking I just dodged a bullet? Ivan called and Natasha just parked near Aleksandrovsky park then walked back to an apartment building on the banks of the Neva river on Petrovskaya."

"You and I are in the wrong jobs. We should've been working out of embassies and consulates then maybe we could afford a place like that."

"I hope she enjoys this one while she can because her next one will have bars on the window and a view of a snow bank."

"But the utilities are included," said Stefan as they both laughed.

[Meanwhile at the apartment building]

Natasha pulled off and parked in Aleksandrovsky park then walked back to Petrovskaya along the Neva river. As she walked she kept looking behind her. She felt she was being followed so she passed up the apartment building on the first walk by then made her way back just to make sure no one was behind her. When she was sure everything was clear she rang a buzzer on the door post near the main door.

"What are you doing here," was the way she was greet. "You're supposed to call before you show up. I've got nothing for you."

"Just open the damn door before I call the police," said Natasha. She was bluffing but the man on the other side of the intercom didn't know that. The door buzzed then opened.

"This is going to be fun," she told herself as she entered the building then got on the elevator. She closed the door behind her then pressed five. The elevator went up clanging and bouncing all the way up. When it stopped she was greet by a mid-aged man with a receding hairline and black horn-rimmed glasses in a bathrobe.

"What are you doing here? The agreement when we separated was you were supposed to call before showing up. All your stuff is boxed up and in storage anyway."

"It's nice to see you too but I won't be long," she said as she pushed past him and went into the apartment.

"Didn't you hear me? All your stuff is in storage. You were always abroad so I thought they were best kept there until you came back and found a place of your own which this is not, remember?"

"As far as I'm concerned you can sell them, give them away or burn them. I don't care where I'm going I won't be needing any of that stuff again," she said as she went into the study. "Oh, I like what you've done in here. The leather and the dark wood all give the air of masculinity probably more masculine than you've ever been."

"You're the only one I've ever known who could say something nice then turn it into a blade and stab you in the heart with it while smiling. I blame that on your line of work."

"Well, we all can't be high paid lawyers who defend corrupt government officials," she said as she grabbed a letter opener off the desk then went over to a vent cover.

"What are you going to do with that," he said but she didn't answer. She jammed it behind the cover then popped it off. "What the..."

"Just a little stash for a rainy day," she said as she pulled out cash in different currencies and passports along with a Makarov 9 and a couple of clips.

"I think you need to explain to me what's going on like right now? Are you in trouble? If you are I can make a few phone calls and we can work this out."

"Walter, I appreciate you finally trying to be the man I need but we both know as soon as you find out that this has to do with Cuba you'll sell me down the river so fast our heads will spin."

"Cuba? I thought that was all over with. You promised me you were done with him... that he was dead. What's going on?"

"I wish I had time to explain but I don't and for what it's worth I'm sorry. I really am," she said looking at him.

"What's there to be sorry about? You fell for another man and I came out of the closet. There's nothing for either of us to be sorry about."

"Oh, I'm not talking about the past. I'm talking about now," she said as she pistol-whipped him and he went down out cold. She ran into the kitchen grabbed a thermos from the cabinet then poured hot water inside from an electric kettle making hot tea. As the tea steeped she went back to the bedroom but as she did she ran into a man coming out in his underwear.

"Where's Walter? What have you done to him," said the man. She noted desperation in his voice and she smiled.

"I'm his ex... well ex everything. I just dropped by to pick up a few things then I'll be gone. Walter's in the study getting things together for me so why don't you go back into the bedroom and wait for him?"

"But if you're his ex then why are you going into the bedroom? Walter never mentioned to me he had an ex or... well other things either."

"What that he'd been with women before," she said as she pulled out her Makarov and pointed it at him. "Now be a good boy, turn around and face the wall. I promised Walter a long time ago not to break any of his play things please don't make me break that promise."

"Please, just on favor let me put on some clothes. I don't want anyone to find me like this," he said as she looked him over.

"You're a small, aren't you? Or are you a medium?" she said as she studied him. "Where are your clothes?"

"In the bedroom on a chair by the bed. Please let me go put them on then we all can sit down and have some tea and cake. My mother made it for us and we can talk about old times."

"Us? Then your mother knows about you and Walter?" said Natasha as she walked up behind the man. He was either cold or scared or both because he was shaking like leaf.

"Oh, of course not," said the man. "She'd have a heart attack and my father would disown me if they ever found out. She made it for my girlfriend or that's what she thought. You see I work with Walter as an apprentice in his law firm..."

"So, you're into each other's business?" said Natasha. She hit him across the back of the neck with her pistol. "I wish I could tell you that you were his first but he did the same thing to me with a fellow he worked with in Cuba. Now to get out of here," she said as she went into the bedroom and found his clothes where he said they were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah went into their room quietly. They didn't want to wake anyone who might be trying to sleep but when they got inside they found Morgan had hooked the big flat screen television to the satellite feed and he was monitoring an inland stream that lead to some sort of walled compound. Sam was curled up next to him with a bowel of ice cream and he was chugging a grape soda.

"What the heck is going on here? This isn't Call to Duty," said Chuck as he turned up the light. Sarah went to the bedroom to check on Bunny. "Sam, you should be in your bed? Did you even eat dinner?"

"I sure did," she said holding up the bowel of ice cream. "I can swear to you this was one of the best dinners I've ever had. Just my tummy's starting to feels little funny," she said as it rumbled.

"I bet it does," said Sarah as she walked out of the bedroom. Chuck looked towards her and she nodded back signaling that Bunny was fine. "Come on let me get you cleaned up and see if there's any antacid around then it's off to bed for you."

"But I can't, I'm helping watch Alex's back. Morgan and Alex need me. Isn't that right partner?" said Sam as she held her hand up for a high-five from Morgan but he let her hang. "What's up with that?"

"Yeah, what's up with that Morgan," said Chuck as he walked up behind him and looked at the monitor. "Oh, don't tell me that's Alex infiltrating the... geez that's the pirates secret base. How'd you guys even find it?"

"That would be my doing," said Sam. "It was relatively easy. You see we took the legend of you know who and applied it to what we know about these guys. There you go and that's how we found them piece of cake," she said but she had to put her hand over her mouth as she turned a pale shade of ash.

"Yes, yes that's how we did it. Now keep it down," said Morgan as he watched Alex scale a wall then jump into the compound. "What are you doing? Alex is only supposed to get a visual on these guys making sure they're the ones we're looking for then call in for back up."

"We're going to have to have a sit down when this is all over with and lay down some ground rules. The first one being is our children are not to be involved in any shape, form or fashion in our work," said Sarah. "And I don't want to hear a word from you little lady," she continued facing Sam but she was in no shape to talk. "How much ice cream have you eaten this evening?"

"I don't feel so well but I had just a couple of bowels," said Sam. However, her pale face and being green around the gills said there was something wrong with her math.

"Maybe to the fourth power," said Sarah as she pulled her into the bathroom. "Go stand over the toilet and don't move." Strange noises came out before Sarah closed the door.

"Dude, what have you done to my daughter? Where's Alex heading for now? It doesn't look like she's just doing recon."

"There's something under the mangrove that's growing at the end of the inlet. You can't see it well from the satellite image so she's investigating it."

"Wait a moment go back," said Chuck. "Now pan back out to the sea just before the inlet and there you go. Look at that it's boat heading for your mystery compound. I need to print a copy of that image and see if Beckman recognizes it."

"Wait a minute. You never told me Beckman had been rescued. Where's she at I need to welcome her back."

"Not before you clean up the bathroom," said Sarah as she came out with Sam. "I'm putting someone to bed. Morgan, you've got your job. Chuck monitor the situation until I get someone to sleep."

"Do you feel better now Sweet Pea," said Chuck. Sam nodded her head. "Why don't you let her stay on the sofa with me and you go get the General. She needs to see this right away."

"Can I please," said Sam. "I don't think I'm going to throw up anymore. Rocky Road is only good when it goes down not the second time around."

"And I think two to the fourth power was an underestimate."


	35. Chapter 35

Don't own Chuck

Alex parked near the compound then walked the rest of the way. This was the third possible location she was about to check out but after the other two fails and she was really hoping that third time meant charm. She made her way getting into position, avoiding motion and heat detectors. There very presence made her feel hopeful because neither of the previous locations had this much security.

"Oaky, it's just over the wall and I'm in," she said as she got into position then tossed a grappling hook over the top of the wall and started up. On top she flopped a piece of tarp over the barbed wire and broken glass imbedded in the top of the wall.

"You don't want anyone dropping in on you," she said to herself as she surveyed the grounds from her vantage point on top of the wall.

"Here goes nothing," she said as she went over. She landed in a ready position waiting a moment to see if she'd tripped any hidden sensors or of there were guard dogs that would make her go back over. However, there didn't seem to be anything and nothing happened so she quickly got out of sight hiding in some tropical foliage.

"I think I'm in the right spot," she said as she watched armed guards walking around the compound carrying AK-47s. Her father had taught her enough about weapons to notice they were the real things not any Chinese knock-offs.

"A few 47s doesn't mean I'm in the right spot," she said as she made her way down to the little inlet. But it seemed she'd hit pay dirt when she found a boathouse hidden from view by a grove of mangroves that had grown around and up over it. Tucked away the way it was it would be difficult to see from above even if the bird was right on top of it.

"If I were hiding a pirate boat that's where I'd put it," said Alex to herself as she recalled the legend of Black Bart and how he used to vanish and reappear.

"I need to confirm what's inside," she told herself as she made her way down to the mangroves. She was almost there when she had to duck for cover as two guards came by almost walking on top of her.

"I know I heard something over here," said one of the guards. "Just a little bit further then we can turn around and go back."

"You probably just heard a bird or a monkey. Be careful batting around the underbrush you don't want to piss off any of the monkeys."

"Why? Are they mean? I bet with those little teeth they could do some damage on you," said the other guard as he stopped vigorously beating the low-lying leaves and branches.

"That's not the only reason. I remember Duarte when he first came here he ran over one and they didn't give him any rest afterwards. First, during the night they formed a raiding party that completely destroyed the Rover he was driving. Then every time he stood guard duty they would throw things at him and let me tell you some of what they were throwing wasn't very pleasant if you know what I mean."

"I think I do but we need to check this out. Luiz isn't going to be very happy with us if we let someone slip by. I hear he's still pissed at those guys on the boat for what they did," said the one man. However, before he could say more Alex picked up a small stone then threw it at the man making sure she was well out of sight. "Crap, what was that," said the man as he rubbed the back of his neck then bent over and picked up the stone. "Who threw this and what does it mean?"

"Haven't you heard a thing of what I've been telling you? What this means is we're done here. We've looked enough and we need to get back to our posts or would you prefer to have them throw something a little warmer and smellier?"

Alex watched as the two men walked back down the path then out of sight. This was her chance and she was going to take it. She ducked inside the boathouse.

"Crap, it's empty. Wait a minute this doesn't make any sense," she said. But she didn't have any time to wait around so she ducked back outside and into the mangroves again.

"This has got to be the right spot. It just has to," she said to herself. But maybe she was just making herself believe she was at the right spot.

"You need to get back over the wall and talk with Morgan," she said to herself as she headed back the way she'd came. "Talk with Morgan and see if he can find something similar using the eye in the sky," she said but suddenly she stopped in her tracks and got out of sight quickly.

"This is all I need right now," she said to herself. She found as she was making her retreat that the guards were now patrolling the very place she'd come over the wall. At first, she was worried they were on to her but soon she realized they'd just rotated to new posts.

"Now, you've got to find another way out or wait for them to switch back one again," she said. Waiting didn't seem a viable option so she moved up towards the main house. She figured if she could get around it then she could get out the main gate but as she looked at it another thought popped into her head.

"If I were going to hold someone I'd hold them in there," she said but as she started to try to make her way up to the house she heard a loud noise coming from behind her. It sounded like a large diesel engine chugging away. When she looked back at the boathouse she saw a yacht sail up the water inlet and into the boathouse.

"Crap, I've found it after all. This is the place," she said as she pulled out her phone. "I've got to let someone know right away. The General could be on that boat." But she discovered that her phone didn't work and she had no signal.

"A signal jammer, they have to have a signal jammer blocking all calls in or out. I could go get help then come back but that would take time and in that time, they could get away with Dad and the others. No, I can't let that happen. I'm sorry Morgan, I hope you can see me and forgive me but I've got to do what I've got to do," she said as she made her way back to the boathouse.

"After all the General and Roan have to be onboard and soon they'll be bringing Dad. If I can liberate them then together we can take the boat and these dirt bags too." Fools rush in where angels fear to tread and what she was about to do made sense in her head because she didn't know the General was in the Waldron nor did she know that Roan and Casey were in a holding cell in the villa.

"I need to wait a little bit until the boat has been tied up for a while and everything calms back down. Then I'll make my way onboard but how?"

Her break came when a supply truck pulled up outside the boathouse and workers starting unloading boxes and crates carrying them on board.

"This is your chance," said Alex and she didn't think twice as she jumped into the line and grabbed a box holding it up to the side of her head so no one could see her face then she followed the line onboard. But her heart stopped when she heard loud voices coming from the dock. She wasn't sure what was going on but she knew she wasn't going to wait around to see either.

"Crap where is everyone," she said as the men in front and behind her vanished as everyone ran off the boat to the pier. She didn't like this but she wasn't sure what to do either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natasha left the building by the fire escape as Anatoly pulled up outside on the road in front. They got out of the Lada and looked around. They'd been driving all day and well into the night. The morning sky was beginning to clear with the first rays of day reflecting in the Neva. In the distance they could hear a ship's horn signaling the vessel was getting underway. The air was crisp and cool so cool they could see their breathes.

"What did Ivan have to say about Natasha and whoever's in this building," asked Anatoly as he got out of the Lada and blew on his hands to warm them up.

"There's a former embassy co-worker who lives here. His name is Walter Malinovsky," said Stefan was putting away his phone. "He's supposed to be some lawyer who specializes in defending dirt bags. He has an apartment on the fifth floor," he said as they walked up to the front door and Anatoly rang the buzzer but no one answered so he tried again with the same result.

"Well, either no one is at home or they're not able to answer either way we need to find a way inside," said Anatoly as he looked over the names of the other occupants but nothing jumped out at him.

"Try this," said Stefan. "Find the name written on what looks like the oldest piece of paper then ring it." Anatoly was a little suspicious of Stefan's plan to get them inside but he tried it just the same and it worked. It didn't take long to get a reply from a cranky old man.

"Do you know what time it is? People are normally asleep at this time of morning and you come disrupting my sleep. What are you and what do you want?"

"Listen old man, this is the FSB," said Anatoly. The man quickly got silent. "Open the door so we can come inside. We're here on official business then you can go back to sleep."

Much to Anatoly's amazement the man buzzed the door without uttering another syllable letting them inside. Anatoly looked puzzled over at Stefan.

"And just how did you know that man was going to let us in," said Anatoly. "He could've easily told us to take a hike or he wanted our badge numbers or something else like that."

"That's a man who knows what it used to be like and survived it. As long as we don't have business that involves him he'll sell out everyone else in the building to save his own hide which is how he got to be as old as he is today."

"And those are the days Natasha would like to bring back. Somehow that old man opening the door for us is a sort of justice if you think about it," said Anatoly as they went over to the elevator calling it back down.

"Please, I prefer not to and don't go getting all philosophical on me. I can only put up with that talk after a couple of good stiff drinks or more. Here's the lift now. I hate old lifts they make me feel like... well, they want to break at any moment letting me fall to my death."

"Well you know you always have the option to take the stairs. I can wait for you on the fifth floor as you walk up."

"No, that's too much like real exercise. Come on let's get this death trap moving," said Stefan as he got onboard first. Anatoly followed him inside closing the doors then pushing the button for the fifth floor.

"Geez," said Stefan as the elevator took off with a jerk. "I just might take the stairs down once we're finished in the flat."

The elevator stopped and they opened the door as quietly as they could. However, once on the floor they noticed the door to Malinovsky's apartment was opened. They both drew their weapons then posted on the door. Anatoly looked at Stefan's pistol with a puzzled look.

"I go high, you go in low," Stefan said but Anatoly kept staring at his weapon. "Did you hear me? What's wrong with you?"

"Where did you get that?" said Anatoly. "That's the new MP-443 Grach the replacement for my Makarov but only a few people have gotten them issued."

"I know a friend of a friend but is this really the place or time to be talking about this? If you want when we get back to Moscow I can see if I can get you one too."

"No, I like my Makarov. I've had this one since the academy and I don't think I'd like to replace it. It's almost a part of me now."

"Geez, then why did you bring it up in the first place?" said Stefan as he shook his head. "Can we get a move on it now or would you like to talk about something else?"

"Well you don't have to get all bent out of shape. I'm high you're low, now on the count of three," said Anatoly. Stefan almost told him he wanted to go high but Anatoly was already counting. On three they both went inside and started clearing room after room.

"I've got a man down in the study. He's got a bad bump on the back of the head but he's alive," yelled Stefan. "The vent cover is off the air duct in here too. It looks like she came here to grab something."

"I've got a guy down here in the hallway same situation... a bad bruise but he'll live. I'm clearing the rest of the flat," yelled Anatoly. "The bedroom is clear and bathroom are clear. What have you got?"

"I'm in the kitchen and it's clear but I don't like what I found," said Stefan. "There's an empty roll of aluminum foil lying on the kitchen table. Looks like we need to wake up our sleeping beauties and see if they knew why Natasha was here but we can't hang around her too long."

What Stefan feared happened. Natasha used the aluminum foil to wrap around her midsection like a girdle which dampened the signals from the microbots which allowed her to go dark. If they couldn't pick up the signal from microbots then they had no idea where Natasha was or where to look for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck went and got the General and Mary then brought them into their room to see what they had on the flat screen. In the meantime, Sarah put Sam in bed after a good dose of Pepto-Bismol and a tummy rub. When she came out of the bedroom she found everyone standing in front of the television.

"What have I missed since I've been gone," asked Sarah as she walked over next to Chuck. "Where's Marley and General Thomas at and why aren't they here?"

"They're in the General's room. Marley is trying to grab resources from Puerto Rico and the General is trying to help. We decided we don't want to use local forces like the police because we're afraid they could've been compromised by our perps and are on their payroll. At the moment we're waiting for things to develop at that compound," said Chuck as he pointed to the television.

"No, we can't wait for things to 'develop'. We can't stand around here and do nothing," said Morgan in a nasal voice as he poked his head out of the bathroom with an apron on, a toilet brush in his hand and a clothes pin on his nose. "We can't wait around here when Alex could be in danger in there."

"If you two had done as you were told to do then she wouldn't be in danger now and my grand daughter wouldn't have a tummy ache. But I should've know Alex would've done something like this the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"But is that a bad thing? Look Mom, we also wouldn't have known about this compound or that they have a boat hidden out of sight either. So, I think you need to cut Alex and Morgan a little slack. General, I know you've been through a lot but look at these images of this yacht. Is this the pirate boat that boarded the Annabel Lee and took you and Roan?"

"I'm sorry I can't be sure. The colors are the same but there are hundreds of yachts painted with the same colors. I think it is but I can't be sure not without board it."

"Then we're going to have to wait," said Mary. "I'm sorry but we just can't risk it. We can't get a search warrant on what we have now and if we raid the place and it's not the right one then we risk tipping our hand. Then who knows what they might do to Casey and Roan especially if they think we're closing in on them. No, we have to wait."

"Come on Chuck you can't go along with this. If that were Sarah down there you'd be the first one out the door and you wouldn't care what anyone said."

"You might be right but we've got to think about Casey and Roan too. What mom said is right and if these people think we're on to them then they'll get rid of any evidence linking them to acts piracy. When I say get rid of that means also eliminating any witnesses. I'm sorry Morgan but what we need is for Alex to check in and let us know what she's found."

"And what if she can't because she's been caught or worse. No, I can't stand around her and wait for who knows what to happen. If no one is going to go then I will and don't try to stop me. My mind is made up."

"I'd leave the apron and toilet brush here before you leave," said Chuck. Morgan gave him a look. "Oh, come on I was making a joke. Look little buddy there's just nothing that can be done right now."

"I expected more out of my BFF Chuck. I expected you to have my back and be out the door with me. I'd do the same for you."

"Morgan don't be like that. You need to trust Alex. She's been trained and she knows what she's doing. Look, I'm sure we'll hear from her soon and if we don't hear from her with the next half hour I'll go with you. Right Sarah... What do you think love? Sarah? Where'd Sarah go she was right here next to me a moment ago?" Chuck looked around but Sarah was nowhere to be seen in the room.

"She might've gone back in to check on Sam," said Mary as she gave Morgan a look. "I should go check on her too. But first we need to hash this out."

"I think it's been decided," said Beckman. "We need to wait. I wish Marley was here to tell us how long it's going to take to get that team in here from Puerto Rico."

"While we're waiting for Marley I'm going to check on Sam and Bunny. But Sarah was on the other side of me and I don't remember seeing her come past me to... oh crap," said Chuck as he realized where she was.

Sarah knew what Chuck said was right under normal conditions but this was about Alex and her relationship with Casey. Sarah knew what she'd do if it had been Jack they'd taken and that's what scared her. When emotions got in the way, reason and caution would go to the wind and that would leave Alex vulnerable and not thinking clearly.

"I need a set of vehicle keys right now," said Sarah as she bumped into Marley and General Thomas in the hallway. "You can tell everyone inside that I'll phone in as soon as I have eyes on our target," she said. She saw the looks on their faces. "Don't worry, they'll know what I meant and they'll brief you on our current situation."

"Okay, but have things changed," he said as he tossed her a set. "I need to know because I've got a full team that will be here in about two hours and I've got the Mohawk arriving at full speed to block any escape route."

"Good, but I don't have time to brief you. They will when you go inside. I'll see you on the other side," she said as she pocketed the keys then turned to leave.

Both men stopped and watched her as she left taking the elevator down. They both stood there in the hallway for a moment looking at each other.

"You know that was strange," said the General. "I would've thought she would've have taken Chuck with her. But I guess it doesn't matter we need to go before you have an angry General to deal with."

"And I don't need that... sir," said Marley but before either could say anything else Chuck came running out.

"Have you seen..." he got out.

"If you're talking about your wife. Yes, but she's long gone by now," said General Thomas. "What the hell is going on with you people?"


	36. Chapter 36

Don't own Chuck

Luiz was notified as soon as the boat entered the inlet so he hurried down to the houseboat and was waiting when it pulled in and docked. He was the first one onboard when the brow went down looking for the skipper aside. They had urgent business to attend to and a short time to do it in. He grabbed the Skipper to discuss his plans that were made urgent by the latest developments.

"Listen Raul," said Luiz, "I want you to refuel and get all our things loaded as quickly as you can then we're going to pull out again. However, this time we're going to have to leave here. I want to you to set a course for Trujillo in Honduras."

"One moment," said the Skipper as he pulled out a chart so they could look it over together. "Okay, I don't see a problem getting there. We've got enough fuel still onboard to make the run but why the urgency? Is it because of what happened with the woman?"

"In part yes and other things combined... You see it's getting a little too hot here right now to continue our little adventure. We need to go someplace and lay low for a while... someplace like here," he said as she pointed to Trujillo on the map.

"This is because of what happened with the woman. I'm sorry and I talked with the men involved but I am the Skipper and I take responsibility for my men," said Raul but Luiz just waved him off.

"And a good one whom I need. I understand accidents can happen. Bring me the two men to the dock and let me have a word with them," said Luiz. Raul seemed hesitant and he had reason to be because he knew that tone in Luiz's voice. It was the viper's hiss before it attacked. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no none at all," said Raul. "I'll have them brought to you straightaway. Then we'll get to refueling and getting everything ready to get underway that is if that's all right with you?"

"Sounds good to me, just do it in a hurry and please don't keep me waiting on the pier. My mother has taken a liking to one of our guests and I'm afraid she might invite him to dine with us. Don't you just hate it when cats play with their prey."

"I know exactly how you feel," said Raul to himself. He called to his first mate and ordered the two men deliver to Luiz on the dock then he set about plotting a course straight for Trujillo.

A few minutes later Luiz was standing on the dock with two badly bruised men in front of him. All the men stopped work to watch and see what Luiz was about to do. Not too far away Alex watched too hidden away behind some crates on the dock. If she was lucky this would be her opportunity to join in on the work detail and get herself onboard. Everyone was watching Luiz so she grabbed a crate then walked aboard. No one even noticed her as they all had their eyes glued on Luiz waiting for him to hand down his idea of justice.

"Never let it be said that I'm not a fair man," said Luiz as he began to deliver his sentence even though everyone knew what it was going to be. They all listened and were thankful they weren't the two men involved.

"Something needs to be done or this world of order we live in will fall into chaos. Part of the reason we have to leave our home here now and not return is because of these two. Normally, I'd just shoot then both in the head and be done with it but we're a little short-handed at the moment and like I said I'm a reasonable man so I have a different idea."

Then he motioned for one of his men to come forward from the crowd. The man looked puzzled and pointed at himself. Luiz nodded then waved again this time he didn't dare not walk out. However, this moment of confusion gave the two men time to beg.

"Come on boss, give us a break here. It really wasn't our fault," said the one man as he started begging for mercy. "The woman had skills."

"That's right. She was obviously trained... trained better than we were and she took advantage of us when we weren't looking..."

"You've come to the wrong court if you expect mercy here and you 'weren't looking' isn't a very good excuse. Here take these," said Luiz as he tossed a set of handcuffs to his man. "I want you to handcuff their right hands together and make sure the cuffs are on tight. We wouldn't want them to fall off."

Alex heard the uproar from the dock so she peeked off the boat to see what was going on. Curiosity was getting the best of her too and she wanted to see like everyone else who was standing around.

"This is simple," said Luiz as he pulled out a fourteen-inch bowie knife and tosses it on the ground in front of the two men. "The last man standing gets to live and before you two geniuses think, well neither of us go for it. If that happens then you both die so who wants to live? Let me see."

The two men began fighting but having their right hands handcuffed together meant they had to fight with their weak hand and neither of them was left handed. It wasn't long before they were both down rolling on the ground punching, kicking and biting as a dust cloud formed around them. The fight seemed to go on forever and it was so brutal that Alex had to look away but soon it was over. One man got around on the other one's back dislocating the man's shoulder in the move and managing to shove his face in the dirt. He held it pressed down long enough for the man to suffocate.

"Looks like we've got a winner. Okay, the entertainment is over now everyone back to work. We've got things to get done," said Luiz then he turned to walk away.

"Wait boss, what about the key to the cuffs," said the exhausted man covered in filth as he held up his hand still cuffed to the lifeless arm of his friend.

"That's what the knife is for and I want it back after you've cleaned it. Now, I've got to run or I'll be late for dinner and Donna Rosenda gets angry if anyone shows up late at the table. I don't mind saying that woman has quite the temper even if she is my mother."

With that Luiz disappeared out of the boathouse and Alex did the same below decks. She found a hiding spot in a fan room that she thought was safe at the time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefan and Anatoly sat Walter and his friend in chairs next to each other. While Anatoly tied them in Stefan got water from the sink then put some ice from the freezer in it to give it even more of a chill. He brought the pan back smiling. Anatoly nodded then moved out of the way so Stefan could dose them both with the ice water.

"This will get them going," said Stefan as he dumped the water on both of them. They both opened their eyes wide and tried to jump out of their chairs gasping for air shivering from the cold.

"What the heck? Are you trying to give us a heart attack," said Walter as his teeth chattered and he struggled to get free. "What's the meaning of this? Do you know wo I am?"

"Someone who's in a lot of trouble," said Anatoly. "We know all about you and Natasha. If you know what's good for you and your friend you'll tell us where we can find her."

"If you know everything then you know we separated and I don't have anything to do with her anymore."

"Until she came to this apartment this evening. I take it she was the one who gave you those nasty bumps on your heads. What were they love taps?"

"We don't have to tell you anything. I know our rights and you can't treat us like this. I'll have your badges for this."

"You know no one knows you're alive in here but my partner and me. We could drop you out of the window into the Neva then we could simply blame your untimely demise on Natasha who did it before we got here."

"You're right, no one does. We could just as easily pick up something and tap them a little harder on their skulls. I'm sure we can find something to bludgeon them with."

"No, I want to toss them out the window and watch them go splash. You know as cold as the water is in the Neva now your lungs will feel like they're on fire as you swallow in the cold water."

"You're supposed to be using good cop-bad cop on us not bad cop-worse cop," said Walter as he struggled with the bindings.

"Sorry, this is the way we roll and who said we were cops? Your girl Natasha screwed over the wrong people this time." Walter got quiet as he thought over their situation.

"Oh, come on Walter," said his friend. "Tell them what they want to know. You're… we're in this situation because of her or haven't you figured that out. She brought these people here and she didn't think twice about it."

"That's right she didn't. Soon you'll be on your way to Lubyanka and I'm talking about the wrong side of the square, not Detsky Mir. They know how to make people like you talk there."

"Wait you can't send us to Moscow... I can't go. Tell them Walter, I can't go. I've got a standing appointment with my mother for tea and cake in the Astoria tea room. She'll be heartbroken if I don't show up and my father... I don't want to think about him if he ever finds out. No, you can't let this happen..."

"Will you shut up and stop your babbling," said Walter as he got angry with his friend. "Don't worry, as soon as my friends find out what's happened to me then we'll see who's laughing."

"I wouldn't count too much on your friends helping you out my dear Walter," said Stefan as he walked up and patted him on the cheek which infuriated Walter. "Let's see how many of those friends show up when they find out that your ex-wife was an enemy of the state."

"Enemy of the state, what enemy of the state, she's one of you and she's not my ex-wife. We just worked together in Cuba and well it was convenient for us both that people thought we were together. Wait a minute does this have to do with Cuba?"

"You tell us," said Anatoly as he pulled up a chair in front of the man. "Walter, look at me in the eyes. I'm going to be honest with you. There will be people here soon to take you in and who will search your apartment. We can't do anything about that but we can cut your friend loose. No one but us knows he's here so if you really care for him then do him a solid."

"You have to tell your boss I was a victim in this. I didn't know what she was up to when she came here. I really didn't."

"I... we believe you but you need to give us something. Tell us about Cuba and why you think this is because of that?"

"You need to know that Natasha was a member of the young pioneers and the top of her class. She was a Bolshevik almost from birth. She was recruited into the KGB then assigned to facilitate things with our so-called comrades in Central America through aid we filtered to them via Cuba. My job was logistics and getting through the bureaucratic paperwork. Her role was more hands on and I really didn't know just how hands on it was until later."

"You're talking about Pablito the bandito, the one who was killed in Honduras. She had us look at a website that showed him playing a guitar in a bar in Cuba on the beach."

"'El Comandante' so you know about that but what you don't know is that bar was owned by Pablito. 'The bandito'... some bandito my maybe he was. Especially with the way he robbed us blind to buy that place. That I bet you didn't know and he did it with a little help from his friend."

"So, our little young pioneer wasn't as red as she let on. I guess she must've missed the lesson about Pavlik. What happened to the bar? Is it still open?"

"From what I understand it was sold but what happened to the money from the proceeds I don't know. I just found out Natasha had a stack of money in different currencies hidden in the air vent in my study along with passports and a pistol. Look, I've told you everything I know now let my friend go."

"A deal is a deal," said Anatoly as he nodded to Stefan to cut the man free. "You need to get dressed and get out of here. We'll put in a good word for Walter and if everything checks out he'll be back in a couple of days. However, in the meantime, it's better if no one else knows about this."

"I won't breath a word," said the man as he looked at Walter. He smiled back at him then motioned with his head he should go. "I'll just get dressed."

"Stefan, you should go with him and make sure he doesn't get lost. I'll stay here with Walter and make us all some tea."

"That sounds good," said Stefan as he left with the man going down the hallway. "Look around for something to go with it. I'm hungry."

"There's a tea cake in the tin on the counter. My mother made and by the way my name is Paul," he said as he held out his hand.

"Thanks Paul," said Stefan as he shook it. "Did you hear that," yelled Stefan as Paul opened the bedroom door. "There' a cake in the tin on the counter."

"There's no tin here and looks like Natasha made herself a thermos of tea to take with her," said Anatoly. "I've got the kettle on and tea should be up soon. Strange," he said as he thought for a moment going about making tea.

"Sorry, I told that woman about the tin. She must've taken it with her," said Paul as they walked into bedroom and he flipped on the light switch. "Crap, my clothes, they were on the back of that chair."

"They're not there now and let me guess you told Natasha about them too," said Stefan. Paul stared at the chair and nodded. "Grab something of Walter's then go. You need to hurry up," he said as he looked at his watch.

"But why would she take my clothes? Walter said she had passports and money so what I had couldn't really help her."

"Don't put a stop on your credit cards until we tell you that you can. We're going to need your credit card information so we can monitor the transactions. But I think she took your clothes for another reason."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Stefan and Anatoly headed up to Walter's apartment on the fifth floor little did they know that Natasha was leaving from behind. Natasha put a tweed hat on and turned up the collar on Paul's wool coat as she made her way down the fire escape and out into the street. Her escape from Russia she'd thought out years ago and now all that was left was to implement it.

"Okay, now to be careful to camera," she said as she walked back down Petrovskaya through Aleksandrovsky park.

"I don't dare go back to the car I drove here. It might've been reported as stolen by now and they could be looking for it," she said to herself as she looked at her watch.

"You've got the time so let's do this on foot," she said as she walked around the Leningrad zoo. She could've cut through and saved time but there were too many cameras inside to take the risk. It took only one to see her then that would've put a monkey wrench into her plan.

She stopped when she reached the Tuchkov bridge and looked over to the other side. There was no way to avoid it, not if she wanted to get where she wanted to go and she knew it. So she pulled her hat down further over her face and kept her head down as she made her way over the bridge towards the other side.

"Not too fast, slow down," she told herself. "If you run across that will draw attention you and you don't want nor need that now Not when you're this close." She heaved a sigh of relief when she crossed over. Now she just had to cut through the Vasileostovsky district and she'd be where she wanted to be.

"You're almost home free," she said to herself as she walked down the Michmanskaya Ulitsa with the Morskoi Vokzal Sea Terminal in sight in front of her. She walked inside the terminal and went straight up to the ferry ticket window.

"I'd like a ticket one way to Helsinki on the Princess Maria Ferry and can I get a cabin by myself. There is WiFi onboard, isn't there?"

"Yes, of course sir," said the woman from behind the glass then she looked up and saw Natasha was a woman. "Oh, I'm sorry ma'am. It's just with the hat and coat... well never mind," said the embarrassed woman. "Yes, of course we have internet onboard. Which type of cabin would you like? The ones on the outboard cost more than the ones inboard, but the outboards have the view. However, if you suffer from seasickness the inboards don't move around as much."

"It doesn't matter to me. I don't get seasick," said Natasha as she looked around. "You can give me an outboard just as long as it is a private cabin."

"No problem," said the woman as she looked at her monitor and typed in something on the keyboard. "Okay and how would you like to pay for that cash or credit card? I'm sorry we don't take checks," said the woman as she quoted Natasha the price.

"I'll pay in cash," Natasha said as she passed the woman the money under the glass and the woman counted it in front of her.

"Very good and just one last thing may I see your passport please," said the woman as she sat aside the money.

"Certainly," said Natasha then she passed the woman her passport under the glass. The woman held it up and looked at Natasha then it making sure the woman in the passport was the same as the woman in front of her.

"I'm sorry that photo was taken a few years ago and it makes me look like a criminal. I really should get a new one."

"Don't they all. You should see mine," said the woman as she made sure everything else was in order on the inside of the document.

"Okay everything is in order Miss Molotov, here's your passport back and your boarding pass. Your ferry will be board in a half an hour from gate 3. Please show that to the man when you board and he'll direct you to your cabin. Have a bon voyage and thanks for traveling with us."

"Thank you, I will," said Natasha as she collected everything then walked away heading towards her departure gate. "So far so good," she said to herself smiling.

Everything was going to plan. She made her way to the departure gate and sat down on a bench where she poured herself a cup of tea. The air was still cool and the warm tea felt good going down. She looked around her to see other tired faces of people waiting to board.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex ducked into a fan room onboard the yacht thinking she'd be safe and she could wait until the boat pulled out. Then she could spring into action freeing Casey, Roan and the General. Together they could take down this motley crew once and for all. However, that idea went out the window when one of the crew came to get something to clean the mess on the dock.

"What the heck? Who are you," said the man surprised to see a woman hiding inside. "What are you doing here?"

"Would you believe I took a wrong turn at Albuquerque," said Alex as she landed a hard right knocking the man back again the bulkhead then landing a knee to the groin. But by then it was too late other people had heard the man's cry for help.

"Crap, I need to get out of here," she said as she ran forward on the deck trying to make it topside. She already heard men behind her and it wouldn't be long before the man she'd kneed would be telling them about her.

"Down this way," she heard a man yell as a man came running down the ladder. "We can head her off," he said. But Alex reached up and took his feet out from under him and he came sliding down the steel ladder as his head pinged on each rung until he reached the bottom. She didn't wait to see if anyone was coming down after him she ran up to find herself on the weather deck.

"There she is down there on the bow," yelled a man from an upper deck. Alex didn't have time to run aft for the brow.

"You've outstayed your welcome," she said as she leaped off and aiming for the dock near the forward mooring cleat. She rolled in a ball as she hit then sprang up.

"This should keep you busy," she said as she grabbed the end of the mooring line and undid it before she ran for a door. The yacht began to pull away putting tension on the other lines and she heard voices behind her ordering people to tie the boat off again.

"Crap," she said as bullets started whizzing past her. She quickly ducked for cover and returned fire but things didn't look good for the home team. They had a lot more bullets than she did and she knew it.

"No, no," she said as she heard the yacht engines start. She knew they were making a run for it and there was nothing she could do. All she could think of was how Morgan had warned her not to engage them.

"Maybe I should've listened," said Alex as she got off a couple of rounds. The knolls she was hiding under was peppered with automatic fire.

"I think this is called being between a rock and a hard place." But she had not time to think she just had to hold out and hope someone was watching from above. There was more fire.

"Crap, they're trying to circle around behind me," she said as she fired a few more rounds then tried to retreat further backwards. However, there just wasn't anywhere to retreat to. She was quickly being boxed in and these people didn't seem interested in taking prisoners.


	37. Chapter 37

Don't own Chuck

Sarah was driving down to Alex's location replaying about everything that had been said back at the hotel in her head. Everyone was right about waiting but she also knew that Alex wasn't thinking with her head right now. Chuck always said listen to your heart because the head just got in the way. However, that was what Alex was doing and it was about to get her killed.

"I have to do this," said Sarah as she switched gears, thinking about how she was going to justify why she slipped out like she had to Chuck.

"I mean Chuck well… Alex was my trainee and her actions reflect poorly on her trainer, which if you recall was me. No, I don't need to remind him and that just sounds polemical. I understand if your mad and I'd be too if you'd done the same thing but… no I don't want to say that because that will give him something to tell me when he does and idiot thing like this. Why are you doing this," she said in the review.

"Life was simpler before. I just did my job and kicked butt. There were no complications but now they're everywhere. You know why," she said to the rear view. "You met a guy and now you can't imagine what life would be like without him.

"Casey would tell me that I've gone soft that and telling me about how he felt sick. Next time he does that I need to have a bottle of Pepto-Bismol handy. But I don't feel soft… as a matter of fact, I've never felt better in my whole life," she said to her reflect but as she was talking to herself driving her phone began to ring.

"Crap, it's Chuck," she said as she looked at caller I.D and reality set-in. "He's going to tell me to turn around. I could just not answer," she said to herself as the phone continued to ring.

"Double crap, I've got to do something," she said as the phone continued to ring. "Oh, hell's bells, what's wrong with you? You might as well get this over. What's wrong with you?"

"Chuck, before you say anything," she said as she answered the call putting it on speaker. "I'm not going to turn around and we both know why. This needs to be done so and I'm…"

"Hold on a moment, I'm not calling to tell you to turn around but to speed up. Alex has gotten herself into a firefight with a group of hostiles near the east wall. But she's got nowhere to go and they're closing in on her position. I've got a drone flying overhead and I'm sending you live feed now. We're on our way behind you but if someone doesn't get down there soon…"

"I get the picture and I can hear weapons fire. Have you been able to see if Roan or Casey are being held there?"

"No, but considering the number of ants that have run out of the hill something is there. We're right behind you and the Mohawk is almost at the inlet so just get to Alex and hunker down."

"Is this your way of telling me not to do anything stupid," said Sarah. She heard the pause on the other end. "Okay, I won't do anything else stupid if that's what the silence means."

"Look, we can talk about that when we meet. For right now, you need to be careful and take care of Alex, but above all be careful."

"Okay, I see the feed and I'm here so I need to go. I love you," she said then she hung up as she pulled in next to the wall. The gun shoots she heard were mainly rapid fire from automatic weapons which told her Alex was running low. She grabbed an M4A1 with night scope and M320 grenade launcher attached a suppressor then pocketed a few grenades. After that she was ready for war and scaled the wall much the same as Alex had. When she got on top she quickly surveyed the situation below her.

"Oh no you don't," said Sarah as she took two men out who were trying to circle behind Alex as she leaped from the wall landing in the foliage. She quickly got up and headed for Alex easily taking out everyone in her way from behind.

"This is like shooting fish in a barrel," she said to herself. Luiz's men were so concentrated on Alex that they failed to cover their rear which Sarah was more than happy to kick.

Sarah came in from behind breaking into Alex's knoll through the underbrush. Alex instinctively spun around pointing her Beretta Cougar at her.

"Geez, what are you doing? I could've shot you," said Alex. But instead of talking Sarah just lobbed two grenades into her attacker's position. Two loud explosions followed and men screaming.

"I think you're out of ammo," said Sarah as she tossed her a couple of clips. "Now follow me, if you want to live. We need to get to a position we can better defend."

"No wait, they're getting away," said Alex as she pointed to the pirate's boat that was backing down the inlet for the open ocean. "We've got to stop them. They've got the General onboard and probably Dad and Roan as well."

"We don't have the firepower to stop them," said Sarah as she dropped two more men who made the mistake of leaving themselves open. "Come on we need to move now. There's backup on the way and the General is back at the hotel wondering why the heck you're here."

"What? She's back where? How'd she get free?" said Alex but Sarah just waved for her to hurry up. Sarah was on the move and there was no time to wait. They retreated to a low wall that served as an embankment against erosion. Sarah fired two short bursts of automatic fire to keep any men thinking about following them at bay.

"But that still leaves Dad and Roan," she said as she watched the yacht disappear from sight. "Maybe if we make it to the boathouse we can find something we could use to follow them. I think I saw a Zodiac when I was inside."

"No, we stay put there are too many of them between us and the boathouse and besides you said you think you saw a Zodiac. This is not the time to be guessing," said Sarah as she pulled out the clip and housed a new one.

"But what if they slip out and disappear like Black Bart used to do? That was what he was famous for doing and what these people have been doing. Not that Black Bart is onboard or he has anything to do with anything. Oh, you know what I mean."

"Unfortunately, I do. Look, I've only got one more clip and we need to make what we have last or we'll end up using strong words and rocks." Alex just gave her a look. "What? Can't I try to be funny every now and then," said Sarah as a bullet came whizzing in between them.

"You know your coming down here by yourself was an idiot move," said Sarah as she returned fire. "Look, I understand why you did what you did but that doesn't mean that it wasn't reckless. John is a big boy and he can take care of himself."

"That doesn't mean anything and you know it. If it were your father you'd be here were I am right now trying to save him."

"And that's why I'm here right now. You're right I would've done the same thing but that doesn't mean it's not reckless. I've done a lot of… we let's call them ill thought out actions and I was lucky that I didn't get myself or anyone hurt. What you did could've gotten you hurt or worse but in the end that boat still would've still pulled out. However, the Coast Guard is waiting outside the inlet for our pirate boat so they won't be doing their disappearing act."

"You know you could've led in with that instead of letting me ramble on."

"And where would the fun have been in that? No, let's get in a little target practice before the boys show up and take all the fun away."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the world Stefan and Anatoly were having to explain to Igor how they let Natasha slip through their fingers. Igor was not the least bit pleased. He'd helped orchestrate her escape in the hopes they'd lead them somewhere so his neck was on the line here too. He was sure that it was Pablito he'd seen on the internet but they knew he'd been Natasha's lover.

"I want Malinovsky sent to me right away. I want him to explain to me what he told you about Pablito and this bar in Cuba."

"If you're thinking about prosecuting him for his knowledge in Natasha's misappropriation of government funds… well that was a long time ago and I don't know how many people want to dredge all that up."

"I know what people think and I don't give a rat's bottom about it. Anatoly, you don't have to remind me how long ago it was. I was there, remember and I also remember the way we threw money around back then. If they were socialists or claimed to be we gave them a fricken blank check. I can't say they didn't buy the bar to cover money being funnelled into Pablito's organization but I will find out. I want him turned over to the other team then you two head to the airport."

"Have we had any luck tracking her since she left here? She can't have disappeared off the face of the earth."

"You guys tell me. We know she's got clean passports and money. I don't know about you two geniuses but all that would points to her trying to skip out of country. However, her car is still near the park and we haven't spotted her on public transport. I've got people phoning the taxi companies about their fares but again nothing."

"Is the airport the place we should be looking for her at?" said Anatoly. He could almost see the steam rolling out of Igor's ears. "Let me explain, I mean it's not really within walking distance from here. Maybe we should just drive around for a little while and see if we can pick up her trail."

"What are you some sort of blood hound? Are you going to roll down the window and sniff? In the meantime, you're going to let her get further away? Remember I used to chase people like her all over the East so you guys need to go where I tell you to go. This acting on your own might work for Chuck but it doesn't fly here. For all we know she might have had a vehicle stashed somewhere and will show up any moment at the airport."

"Okay, we're on our way but why make a thermos of tea and take it with you," said Anatoly. This had bothered him when he discovered it and he'd been thinking about it since then.

"Excuse me," said Igor. "What does that have to do with anything? It's cold there and if she's on foot she wanted something to warm herself up. I think I would've done the same."

"You did do the same," said Stefan. "Remember the thermos in the glovebox in the car. If this is about me drinking it all… well it's hardly the time or place."

"No, but I haven't forgotten that but no, this hasn't anything to do with that. No, the question is how'd she think she was going to be able to take that into the airport let alone to her plane?"

"She wouldn't," said Igor as he was getting tired of talking. Airport security would make her get rid of it. She could also ditch it before she got to the airport or simply hand it over to security."

"But in her perfectly planned exit strategy that would've or could've given her away. We'd just have to set search parameters to look for someone carrying a thermos on the CCTV footage and if we add the clothes she took here then we'd have her."

"You're giving me a headache… I don't understand am I supposed to be calling the guys in surveillance to give them a head's up about this or not?"

"I don't know, I just don't think she went to the airport. It just doesn't make sense for someone like Natasha to make such an amateur mistake" said Anatoly. He could see the look on Igor's face through the tablet and it was now a happy face but he didn't see that he had any other choice. He had to speak up but he had no answer to where could she have gone. He just didn't think the airport was the right place to look.

"Well until we have a better lead you two need to beat feet and get to the airport. For right now that's the place to start and it's the fastest means for her to skip out of country. Now go and stop your blabbering. I'm tired of talking," said Igor then the line dropped.

"Come on and let's go. Did you have to piss him off like that? I don't want my next assignment to be in Siberia and I don't think your wife would like it there either."

"No, she wouldn't. She'd let me go on my own then stay here with our kids," said Anatoly as they headed out the door.

"It sounds like you've already talked this out with her? You know being your partner you should've talked this out with me."

"You might be my partner but you're not the mother of my children and besides you drank all my tea and ate my cake."

"You see right there that's what partners are for… see I did that for you own good. I was making sure you watched your weight and not over eat," said Stefan as they got into their Lada.

"Spah-see-boh," said Anatoly as he got in behind the wheel and started their vehicle. "I still don't like this. We're concentrating our efforts in the wrong place."

"You heard what Igor told us to do, so drive," said Stefan but as they sat there they heard one shot blast from the ship's horn then two barges passed each other on the Neva river next to them. Anatoly sat there and stared at them with the engine running.

"Okay, let's go. Anatoly, are you all right? Come on let's go before Igor really has a fit and I really don't want to bunk with you in Yakutsk. Things freeze there and fall off or so I've been told. Are you still with us?"

"Yes, I am and no we're not going to Yakutsk and we're not going to the airport either. I know where our little rabbit has run to so just sit back and hold on to something," said Anatoly as he put on their light and raced through the city.

"You know if you don't want that tea back and cake back I'd recommend you slow down on those turns," said Stefan as Anatoly slid on the slick pavement. "I've got a crazy thought why don't you let me in on where we're going?"

"I did tell you to hold on. Don't you see the thermos was the key to this all along? What's near here and within walking distance that you can take to leave the country and take a thermos onboard? Don't you see it's not about the fastest means of getting away but the safest? The place we've all overlooked," said Anatoly. He switched off the lights as they pulled up in front of the Morskoi Vokzal Sea Terminal.

"Hey you can't leave that vehicle parked there," yelled a policeman walking outside of the terminal. He and a couple of other officers in uniform descended on them as soon as they got out.

"Official business," yelled Anatoly as he and Stefan showed them their badges. "Have any of you seen this woman here this morning," he said as he showed them a photo of Natasha. She was wearing a tweed hat and a brown woolen men's jacket and she could've been carrying a red thermos.

"I saw a man looking like that but come to think of it he could've been a her. You see all kinds of things these days," said the officer as his friends laughed.

"Do you see me or my partner laughing?" said Stefan. "This is urgent and if you don't want to be walking a beat in Yakutsk you'd better speak up or you can explain why you did cooperate to our boss in Lubyanka."

"Like I said, I thought I saw someone like that," said the officer. The mention of Lubyanka put the fear of the old days in them. "She or he went inside up to the ticket window but that's all I saw."

"Okay take a good look at this," said Anatoly as he showed them the photo once again. "I want you all to go walking through the terminal, check the waiting areas and see if you can see her. My partner and I will go talk to the person in the ticket window. If you find her come look for us. You are not to engage her in any way. She's dangerous and you should use extreme caution. We don't want anyone getting hurt."

The policemen went off mumbling to each other wondering who this person was while Stefan and Anatoly went to the ticket window. Stefan wanted to call Igor but Anatoly wanted to wait until they had something solid.

"We can't call yet that man wasn't sure. He just thought he saw her and you heard the way the Director went off. If we tell him we deviated from where he told us to go and this doesn't pan out he'll have our... well you know what. And neither of us want to make snowmen."

"Us? Where did this 'us' come from? I wanted to go to the airport. You were the one who dragged me here against my will," said Stefan smiling. "Just kidding besides I need to stay with you who else is going to put up with me and make me tea?"

"If we were married I'd divorce you," said Anatoly as they approached the ticket window. There was already a long line of people waiting to buy tickets.

"Out of our way... coming through," they said as they cut straight up to the front until they reached to window. "We need to know if you saw this woman this morning," said Anatoly as people grumbled behind them.

"You need to get to the back of the line and wait your turn," said an elderly woman in the booth as she looked at them from behind the glass. There was even more grumbling behind them and a lot of head nodding.

"Listen, we don't need this," said Anatoly as he pressed his badge up against the glass. "You know what this is? This gives me the right to arrest anyone who gets in the way of our investigation. So let's start this again did or didn't you sell this woman a ticket and if so where did she go?"

"I must apologize. My friend here isn't in a pleasant mood today so before you say something that you'll regret. You should remember helping a traitor of the state makes you guilty too so tell us what we want to know and we'll be on our way and out of your hair."

"Okay yes, I sold her a ticket for the Princess Maria ferry for Helsinki but it pulled out a couple of hours ago. By now she'll be international water so you'll never be able to stop it."

"Not from here we won't," said Anatoly. He nodded to Stefan and they started walking back out of the ferry terminal.

"It's time to call Igor and let him know what we found out," said Stefan as he pulled out his phone.

"We can do that as we drive to the airport to catch a flight to Helsinki," said Anatoly as the walked up to their Lada but Stefan stopped him before he got in the driver's side.

"Hold up a moment you can call Igor. I think I want to drive now," he said handing Anatoly his phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little bit before the firefight began Luiz walked into the dining room to find his mother sitting at the head of the table waiting for him. She had a look on her face that told him he'd better be careful what he said. He was about to sit down when one of his men brought Roan in and his mother pointed out a place at the table.

"You realize he's our prisoner not our guest. Let me try to get this, first you're serving him drinks and now what's this? You're feeding him too. What's next?"

"Don't be crude and sit down. You know I don't like it when you hover behind me. I just want to hear more about Pabilto's end. Can't you let me have that? This could be the closure I've been looking for."

"Of course mother, if that's what this is then I'm for it," said Luiz. Then he turned to Roan. "If you hurt my mother, I'll hurt you and everyone you've ever cared for."

"There's no need to be dramatic. I promised to behave and you promised to make sure no harm comes to my friend."

"I'm just reminding you of what you have to lose. Our boat just pulled in so we'll be leaving right after diner," said Luiz as one of the house servants poured wine.

"Really and where are we off to? Is my traveling friend still on board and if she is may I see her? You see this isn't the vacation I promised her."

"I'd rather where we're going to be a surprise," said Luiz as he took a sip of wine. "I'm afraid I've stashed your friend somewhere for safe keeping. Don't worry she's safe."

"I don't want to be rude after your mother's gracious hospitality but you did point out that I wasn't a guest so I have to tell you that I find it hard to believe you. I do want to point out that I'm not calling you a liar just that believing you without seeing for myself is hard for me to do in this point in our relationship."

"Relationship? We don't have a relationship. This whatever this is that's going on now is something else… more like the cat playing with the mouse."

"And which one of us to see is the cat and who's the mouse?" said Roan as gunshots erupted outside and a man came running in and whispered into Luiz's ear.

"Looks like we're going to have to postpone our meal. Mother, we have to go. Mr. Montgomery you and your friend below will be coming with us."

"Maybe we could take a doggy bag with us?"


	38. Chapter 38

Don't own Chuck

Sarah and Alex held their position despite two attempts to overrun them. However, soon after the last attempt they noticed a lull in the action. Instead of pressing them as before the fight became more a stalemate. They were pinned down by three or four shooters but it seemed as if the rest had retreated disappearing in the woodwork.

"What's going on," said Alex. "They can't be running out of ammunition or are they worried they'll follow their friends to hell?"

"I don't know but it is strange," Sarah said as she looked at her watch then tried to call Chuck but the jammer was still in place. "I've lost the feed from the drone overhead and I can't get through to Chuck."

"You don't think they could be trying to retreat and these guys are just here to keep us busy. The boat is gone so what are they fighting for? Money's hard to spend when you're dead."

"I was just thinking the same thing," said Sarah. "I wish I could get in touch with Chuck and have him tell us what he's seeing from above." Just then as if on cue there was a loud explosion and a good piece of the wall disappeared into smoke. There was a loud noise like a bulldozer coming from the smoke then suddenly a Vietnam war era M113 armoured personnel carrier came rolling in through the breech.

Luiz's men fired on the carrier but their rounds just ricocheted off its armour. Then Morgan popped out of the turret and laid down fire from a fifty-calibre M2 Browning that cleared out whatever resistance was left. That was enough for the men who were left. They dropped their weapons then tried to make a run for it. The vehicle roared as it rolled over towards them then stopped and the back hatch came down.

"Anyone call for an Uber," said Chuck as he popped out from behind. "Come on we need to roll while this thing is still running. You know what kind of lousy gas mileage you get in one of these things?"

"Hurry up, we need to get after those guys before they get away," said Alex as Morgan came down to help her onboard.

"We were the distraction Marley's coming in from the other side with a team so not one is going to get out of here. I bet you're wondering where I get this?"

"By now I've learned not to ask," said Sarah as she put her arm around him and kissed him. "Just appreciate you always show up. Where are the two Generals? I expected to see Beckman with you?"

"General Thomas is with Marley on the other side of the compound coordinating the tac team and our General sent Mary on a chopper to meet up with the Mohawk."

"That leaves Beckman where's she at and who's watching the girls? How'd you get a babysitter this late and on short notice?"

"Funny you should ask… well… well, someone had to stay in the room to coordinate everyone and to watch the girls."

"No, General Beckman is babysitting Sam and Bunny? Good grief, I don't know how I feel about that… I mean I see someone needed to stay but the General of all people. How much are we supposed to pay her?"

"Well there wasn't much of a choice and then the Major called as everyone was going places so she had to stay to talk with him. So, in the end she was the logical choice not that she was happy with it but she agreed. Besides the girls are asleep so there's nothing really to do."

"Famous last words, but one thing for sure, I don't see Sam getting over on her like she has done with other people," said Sarah as she looked at Morgan.

"What? Are you talking about me?" asked Morgan as he closed the hatch. "Chuck, it's time to roll out of here." Chuck revived up the engine then they took off across the compound.

"I think I've got the hang of driving this thing considering it was sitting in a museum forty-five minutes ago. We got it oiled and gassed up then I had to do a few tweaks after that she fired right up. I bet they never knew the Browning was in working order."

"I guessing they probably didn't," said Sarah as she took up position in the vehicle commander's seat behind Chuck.

"Chuck, quick question, do we have to turn this back in the way you found it?" yelled Morgan down from the turret.

"I don't know. I kind of just took it but we blew the wall before we rolled through and small arms isn't going to hurt anything. Worse come to worst I can have it touched up. Why?"

"RPG," yelled Sarah as she looked through her scope. "Hard left then right. Put that tree between us and him. Morgan, why aren't you firing that Browning?"

Driving the M113 was like driving a bulldozer. Chuck locked the one track to spin the vehicle in that direction which required coordination when doing multiple turns.

"No, Chuck your other left," yelled Sarah. "Morgan, I'm not hearing that Browning and that guy's taking the safety off."

"This stupid gun is jammed," yelled Morgan. "It's been sitting too long in the museum."

"Look out incoming," yelled Sarah.

Chuck knew it was all up to him now so he flashed. He was able to bring the M113 around as the man with the RPG followed them through his crosshairs. The man led them a little concentrating on his target not where his target was going.

"Got you," he said as he pulled the trigger. The back blast almost knocked him over but he was sure he'd taken out the carrier. However, he was so concentrated that he didn't see that a tree was about to come in between him and them. Chuck timed it just right so when the man fired the rocket it struck the tree cutting it down.

"Oh no this is going to hurt," said the man as he looked up to see a palm tree coming down on top of him.

"Good driving Sweetie," said Sarah as they continued on towards the villa. "Morgan, let me look at your weapon."

"I've got this," said Alex as she climbed up in the turret with him. "We need to clear the jam. Hand me a screwdriver and watch. This is something Dad taught me," said Alex then she paused as her eyes watered.

"Don't worry, I'm sure John's safe wherever he is," said Morgan as he handed her a tissue from his pocket. "Now let's get this thing working before someone else jumps out with a pocket rocket and decides to try to ruin our day.

"It's easy just watch me," said Alex as she cleared the jam then they reloaded the belt and the weapon was ready to fire again. "We're hot up here again."

"Good, we're almost at the villa. Who's that standing outside the villa? Is it Dad or Roan," said Alex as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She got excited then they got closer.

"No, I'm sorry that's Marley and General Thomas. They must've already secure the villa. I don't see anyone else with them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman stayed behind at the Waldron to coordinate everyone's activity and to talk with the Major. He'd called as everyone was leaving so she stayed behind. He was filling her in on what he'd discovered from Igor's lead and the latest from the office when Sam walked in wearing her onesies holding her rabbit.

"So, what are you saying Igor's lead didn't pan out? There has to be a reason he wanted us to see that website. Download the on-line video then send it to me. You can also tell those other vultures that there's nothing for them here. … Don't be cheeky and no don't quote me on that. If they don't believe you or they want proof of life they can talk with General Thomas. That should keep those buggers happy… or unhappy if they were rooting for my demise. … You don't have to candy coat it. We both know what some of them wanted."

"Where is everyone?" said Sam as she walked from the bedroom yawning. "Where's Mommy and Chuck?"

"You should be in your bed asleep," said Diane as she held her phone to her head. "No, I'm not talking to you and you'd better not be talking to me from bed. Next time I want a video call. I need to let you go and don't forget to send me that video. There has to be something in it that we're overlooking."

"So, where's Mommy and Chuck? Don't tell me they've go off on another adventure again. I want to go on an adventure too one day."

"Well, that will be a few years from now. However, if you think about it everyday is an adventure. You should really go back to bed. It's late and you've got school tomorrow. Your parents will be back soon so why don't you go lay down and wait for them in bed?"

"But I'm not sleepy now. Can I sit here with you and we can wait for them together? Maybe you'd like to play a friendly game of cards to pass the time?"

"I know how you play cards and it's everything but friendly. No thank you," said Diane as she got up and went to the kitchenette. "I'm getting coffee would you like a cup?"

"I'm a kid. I'm not allowed coffee but no thanks. I tried it once when no one was looking and I really didn't like it much."

"I figured as much knowing you. So, with that out, how about a shot of Scotch? Now that will help you go to sleep."

"Ditto and I hope you're joking. Do you know about the effects of alcohol on developing brains? I have to be careful I've got a plan and I can't let anything get in the way. I'll take a glass of water and if you could put a little lemon in it. Thank you. My tummy still feels a little strange."

"Then drink your water slowly," said Diane. She made herself a cup of coffee then poured Sam her glass. "What are you doing?" said Beckman when she walked back in the living area.

"I'm watching Chuck and Mommy," said Sam. She'd made herself comfortable of the sofa and used the remote to bring up the satellite feed from the compound.

"I don't think this is good for you to watch," said Diane as she took the remote from her. "How'd you even know how to do this?"

"I watch and I listen. Most people don't even realize I'm in the room when they're talking. What?" said Sam as she noticed the General's look. "I might be a kid but I'm not stupid," she said as she yawned.

"No, I don't think you are," said Diane as she watched Sam curl up on the end of the sofa. "Let's call your grandmother and see how things are going with the Coast Guard. She should've checked in by now but she hasn't. There's boat that needs to stopped."

"A boat? Not a pirate boat," said Sam as her eyes grew big and she sat up. "You know who wouldn't be aboard, would he?"

"You know who? No, I don't know who?" said Diane as she looked confused. "How am I supposed to know who is if I don't know who is? Oh, you've been around Grimes too much."

"Well to be honest, I'm not the person with the problem here. Because when I asked about you know who, I knew who 'who' was."

"See this is how I know you've been around Grimes too much because I'm starting to get a headache."

[In the meantime]

The pirate vessel sailed out of the hidden inlet then out into the open sea. It made a mad dash for international waters, sailing a full speed kicking up quite the wake as she cut through the water. Right behind them on their stern was the Mohawk hailing them to stop and be prepared for boarding. However, the pirate vessel showed no signs of obeying and if anything, it was trying to put distance between them. They were taking advantage that the Mohawk was receiving a chopper.

"Skipper, they're not answering our hails," reported the Officer of the Deck. "It looks like they're trying to make a run for it."

"Boats' radio aft and check the status of our bird. If they aren't down soon we'll wave them off and give chase. Our rabbit isn't getting away this time."

"Sir, the XO just radioed up that the bird is down and he has our pax in hand. They're on their way up to the bridge now."

"Good, full speed ahead and let's catch those biscuit eaters once and for all. Sound general quarters and have them activate the fire control radar. Let's give them a wake-up call fire a round next to her."

The ship's crew went to their battle stations and the gunners manning the Mark 75 loaded the first round from the magazine. Then tracked the target using fire control radar until they locked on.

"Sir, ready to fire," reported the OOD as the XO and Mary walked onto the bridge. The XO motioned for Mary to be quiet.

"Fire," barked the Skipper as he looked at the target through binocular. The gun made a loud noise and the Skipper watched the splash and the spray kick up over the pirate's boat. They began zigzagging using evasive manoeuvres but showed no signs of slowing down.

"Idiots, what do they think they're doing?" said the Skipper as he continued to watch them. "Standby to fire another round."

"Sir," said May as she stepped forward. "I'm sorry we haven't been introduced yet," she said as she glanced over at the XO. "But we could have people onboard that boat."

"What do you want me to do? Let them go. I don't hardly think so. But we're gaining on the now," he said as he though. "They're zigzagging which is slowing them down. Soon we'll be in range to use our .50 cals on them. We can target their engines and disable them."

"If that happens I'd like to go over with the boarding party. I know what our people look like," said Mary but before the Skipper could answer one of the lookouts yelled.

"There's a man on the stern with LAW. It looks like he's trying to shoot it at us," yelled the man from the bridge wing.

"Give the gunners a green light to target their stern," said the Skipper then he turned to Mary as she was about to object. "I'm sorry for your people but I've got to worry about mine first."

"Sir, weapons officer reports they've got a small problem loading the next round," relayed the Boats'.

"Tell them there is no such thing as a little problem when you're being fire on," said the Skipper. "XO, go down and kick some butt."

"If I can say something," said Mary. The Skipper rolled his eyes as she started to speak. "Just hear me out first. They'll have to turn port to fire that thing if not the back blast with rip apart everything behind it."

"Conning officer, you heard the lady, let's hold her steady. As soon as we them turn port we'll see a puff of smoke on their stern of their boat we turn hard…"

"But you want to wait on port or starboard and see which way they're going to lead you. If I'm right that LAW operates by line of sight… what I'm saying is when you shot at a target you never shoot where they are but where they will be."

"When your chopper radioed in they wanted to land I debated whether to bring you onboard before or after we took our care of our friends. I'm glad I decided not to wait. Nothing like a good game of chicken to get the blood circulating. Let the weapons officer know I want to know how long his 'little problem' is going to take to work out."

"Sir, they're beginning their turn," yelled the OOD.

"Boats' quickly turn off our running lights then turn them back on but reversing the colors. Come around hard starboard," yelled the Skipper.

"You're going to trick the man on the fantail thinking you're turning port when your turning starboard."

"I'm betting he won't have time to check with his bridge for them to look on their radar," said the Skipper and he was right. There was a cloud of smoke and a flash on the fantail then a pocket missile went racing past them out to sea.

"That worked once but it won't work again. Where's my gun?" barked the Skipper as he kept watching the pirate boat through his binoculars

"Weapons reports they're ready to fire," yelled the Boats'. A sigh of relief could be heard on the bridge.

"Fire," yelled the Skipper. The gun barked and the projectile hit home making a loud explosion followed by smoke and fire. However, there was a secondary explosion that engulfed the whole boat in a ball of fire. When the flames died down the boat was gone. The only thing left was a fiery oil slick and some floating burning debris.

"What just happened? Did we hit a fuel bunker?" said the Skipper. "Put small boats in the water. Initiate a search and rescue for survivors." But they all knew there probably weren't any.

"Double crap," said Mary as her phone began to ring and she looked at the caller I.D. It was Beckman calling to ask about what was going on. "How am I supposed to explain this?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natasha was topside watching as the last lines was undone and the ferry whistle gave a loud blast meaning they were underway. The flag was brought down from the mast then taken aft to the fantail where it was hoisted. She felt the ferry start to move slowly away from the pier with the aid of two tugs. Soon the vessel was turned around and headed out of the port on her own power leaving the terminal behind.

"So long old life," she mumbled to herself as she leaned against the railing. The air was crisp and clean burning her lungs. "You need to get to your cabin and get things done," she told herself but she wanted to stay just a few more minutes watching Saint Petersburg disappear behind them.

"Okay, now you really need to get to work," she told herself. She went back to an internet point onboard and logged on. "Get to work… You need to book a flight to Honduras from Helsinki. Here we go… yes, a window seat in the middle of the plane. All right, tickets will be waiting when you show up. Now to lay down a false lead," she said. She opened up the book app one more time.

"Time to sow some bread crumbs for the Director and his people," said Natasha. "I'll book a flight from Saint Petersburg for later on today for Havana. Since they've already seen my website then they'll all think that's my destination." She was happy with the arrangements and paid for everything using Paul's credit card.

"They have to find this. If they don't then they're pretty bad at this line of work. But what if they've already figured out I'm on this ferry. Well, we're almost in international waters so I don't think they're going to make an incident out of arresting me."

"But nothing is going to stop them when you reach port. Do you want to take the chance," she said to herself as she looked at her reflection in the monitor. "No, I don't," she answered herself.

"Then we need another ticket," she said as she booked another flight through Finnair. "Let's book you a flight to Mexico City in business," she said as she typed. That should get them going if they find this. No extradition treaty so they can't touch me."

"But that didn't help Trotsky," said Natasha as she looked at her reflection waiting for some good advice but nothing came.

"What good are you," she said as she cleared the cache and all her data from the computer's memory. She then got up and started to walk away as she did a man came over. He was the next in line to use the machine but as they passed each other their eyes met for a moment and she felt like she'd been made.

"k Chertu, this isn't good," she said as she looked back at the man as he sat down. He was tall dark and well built in an Armani suit. He screamed spy to her but she wasn't certain. "Come on you don't know who he is for sure."

"Again do you want to take the risk," she said as she glanced back at him sitting there. Then suddenly he turned around and smiled at her.

"Crap, he's noticed me. Now what do I do," she said as the man got up and walked straight over to her. "Okay, stay calm," she said as she put her hand in her purse feeling for her weapon as the man approached.

"I'm sorry but I think you forgot this," said the man as he handed her Paul's credit card. She'd left it after she'd booked the flight to Havana and had overlooked it when she'd gotten up. "I couldn't help but notice the name on it, Paul? But Paul is a male name, isn't it?"

"Yes, Paul is my partner and he lets me use his credit card from time to time. He gets points when I use it to book my travels."

"It must be nice to have someone that let's you do that. He must be very understanding even if he's just getting points."

"Oh, he gets more than just points but I pay him back promptly and often. We have a very special relationship. Do you have any special relationships?"

"I think my relationships are a little more mundane when compared to yours," he said. But as he was talking Natasha got close to him and the man almost instinctively backed up.

"You know I don't even know your name? If I could get your cabin number I could drop by later and we could share something."

"You could put it on your friend Paul's credit card. But I'm afraid he won't get any points that way," said the man smiling.

"I think he's max'd out and we've only got tonight. The ferry pulls into Helsinki tomorrow at dawn so you'd be doing me a favour keeping me from getting bored."

"Now we can't have that, can we?"


	39. Chapter 39

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and the team rolled up to the villa and waiting for them there was General Thomas along with Agent Marley. The General was shaking his head as they pulled up and lowered the back hatch. Alex was the first one out looking around for Casey but he was nowhere to be found. She asked Marley if they'd found him but Marley shook his head.

"I've seen a lot of strange things on the battle field but dodging behind a palm tree with an armoured transport is a new one on me. Not to mention you got the guy to take himself out. I might have to get you to write that one up for an addendum to the training manual."

"To be truthful, I was just trying to get out of his line of fire," said Chuck as he glanced over at Alex talking with Marley. "What did you guys find in the villa?"

"I think we just missed them. It looks like they were about to sit down for a late dinner. The food is still hot in the kitchen but other than servants there was no one inside."

"How's that possible?" said Sarah. "Alex and I had eyes on the boathouse but I guess they could've gotten past even if I don't see how."

"They must've loaded everyone on the boat then pull out? I knew we should've gone after that yacht. Now they're out to sea," said Alex as she walked back.

"Don't worry the Coast Guard will be on them as soon as they sailed out of the inlet. They can't have gotten very far."

"Sarah's right," said Chuck. "You guys can contact Beckman and see if she's heard anything from them. I'd like to walk around the house and see what I can find."

"Okay but our people are still processing it. I'll go in with you and see what's going on but someone should call the General," said Marley as he looked at Tank.

"I can see how this is going. You guys want me to call Beckman," said Tank as everyone murmured and nodded. "Okay, okay I'll call her."

"Alex, why don't you and Morgan look around the upstairs. I'll go with Chuck and we can look around the basement then we can meet on the ground floor and do it together."

"But Marley's people are or are about to finish up inside. I'd prefer to stay here and to find out what's going on with the boat."

"Whatever's going on with the boat, we can't do anything about from here. Come on we've got a job to do and the distraction will do you good."

"Sarah's right," said Morgan. "This will help you take your mind off things. Come on let's see what piracy buys you these days and who know we might even meet you know who."

"Morgan, don't start with that 'you know who' thing again. When this is done I've had my fill of pirates," said Alex as they all went inside.

"Really, I thought we'd all got to Long John Silvers when we got back. I have to say I don't mind their hush puppies."

"Then why don't you make like them and hush," said Alex as she and Morgan headed up the stairs and to the rooms on the second floor.

"The tac team made a real mess of things," said Chuck as they glanced around on the ground floor before taking the stairs down below.

"They did what they were supposed to do," said Sarah. "They weren't the Avon lady ringing the doorbell nor were they here for the Tupperware party."

"Well that being said they didn't seem to find anything other than servants. Or did they," said Chuck as one of the men in black came up to them.

"Agents, this way we've found something," said the one man. He took them to what looked like an old walking freezer but inside they saw what it really was.

"This is a holding cell," said Chuck as he looked around the room. "There's a little blood on the floor. That should be examined to see whose it is. Both Roan and Casey have DNA on file to compare it with."

"We found this over there on the floor," said the man as he handed Chuck a syringe in an evidence bag. "I'll have it sent off for fingerprints and to see what's inside."

"Have them check for DNA off the needle. I think you'll find that an elephant sedative inside. That's how they moved John but what about Roan? There should've been two syringes."

"I think you know the answer to that. He's doing what he does best he's trying to talk his way out of this so he's cooperating."

"If he's doing that they might've sedated John to keep him from killing Roan. I have to ask you this but are you sure they couldn't have been taken onboard the boat? It was dark and you were in the middle of a fire fight or they could've moved them before you got here when it was just Alex?"

"Those are all valid possibilities and I wish I could tell you with certainty they didn't but the truth is I can't. Let's go back upstairs and see what the other guys have found."

"Here," said Chuck as he handed the man back the evidence bag. "The General will want that processed right away."

[Meanwhile upstairs]

Morgan and Alex did see much at first. They hadn't taken much and it became apparent that they had left in a hurry probably just throwing a few things in a suitcase.

"This is my fault," yelled Alex from an adjacent room. "If I hadn't gone in the boathouse and left as soon as I saw all the AK 47s then we could've taken them by surprise. Once the shooting started they skipped out and now we don't know where they went. Morgan, did you hear me? Why aren't you saying anything? Morgan? Then you agree it's my fault."

"What? No… I wasn't paying any attention. You need to come here," yelled Morgan back. "I don't know what to make of this," he said. Alex walked in from another room. "You were making fun of we talking about 'you know who' well, just look at this. It's kind of spooky, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it is. I want to take a photo," said Alex as she took out her phone and snapped a few pictures of what Morgan had found.

"What do you think this is? Are you sure you should be doing that? I mean of course you should… shouldn't you? But maybe we should wait until we know what it is first?"

"Morgan, you aren't scared, are you? This looks like some sort of memorial of some kind to whoever is in that picture frame."

"You mean the guy in that old photo. But just look at this… I mean it's on a bedside table with a red candle still lit next to it and the table top is covered with melted wax from no telling how many other candles that were burnt before. Then there are those rosaries draped over the picture frame and that glass of whatever it is in front of the picture. I don't want to jump to any conclusions but whatever is in it looks awfully like… well it's crimson red."

"Morgan, what are you saying? You don't think this is some sort of altar?" said Alex as she stepped back and looked at it again. "I'd like to say you're wrong but I can see it too now."

"Hey, what are you guys still doing in here," said Sarah as she walked in the room. "We need to roll. General Thomas just got off the phone with Beckman and she wants us all back in the hotel pronto."

"Did she say how it went with the pirate boat? Did we stop them and do they have Dad? He is safe, right… and of course Roan too."

"I don't know I was just told there was a problem and that we need to get back so wrap it up in here and let's go. Chuck's go a vehicle waiting for us outside. And no Morgan before you ask, we're not driving the personnel carrier through town."

"I didn't say a word but it would be so cool… not very comfortable but people would take notice in the Buy More parking lot if we pulled in driving something like that."

"This is still a clandestine organization and having people take notice is the last thing we want or need. Now let's moved it. The General doesn't like to be kept waiting and blow that candle out before it catches the house on fire," said Sarah then she

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natasha went back to her cabin and locked the door behind her. She took a couple of deep breaths then went over to the bed and sat down kicking off her shoes. From her purse she pulled out the business card her new friend had handed her and she read the name, Aramas Aatu outloud.

"Well, Aramas who are you and more importantly what am I going to do with you?" she said to herself as she played with the card.

"Your cabin isn't that far away," she said as she looked at the backside of the card where he'd written his cabin number.

"You need to check him out and make sure he'd not a threat," she told herself. "This is a bad idea. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I've come too far to turn back now or to let myself get caught," she said as she pulled out her Makarov from her purse. It was still wrapped in the oil clothe she'd packed it away in. She quickly field stripped it making sure it was still in operating condition.

"You've got two weapons and an extra clip but you'll need a lot more than that if they come for you. If Aramas isn't who says he is he could have people waiting for me as soon as we pull in on the pier. Then what? They don't have to grab you. You could get stabbed with an umbrella then a few days later you're dead from plutonium poisoning like Litvinenko or that Bulgarian fellow. No, I can't take the risk," she said as reassembled the Makarov then dry fire it.

"No, you can't," she repeated to herself as she slid in the clip and housed the first round then put it back into her purse. "Let's freshen up a bit then go have a little chat with Mister Aatu. We can go from there."

She got up and went into the bathroom where she splashed water on her face then looked up at herself in the mirror.

"What are you going to do with him if he turns out to be a threat? You can't very well shoot him. Someone is bound to hear the sound."

"Boats, ships and ferries all have one thing in common. They are inherently dangerous especially for someone who's had too much to drink," she said smiling at herself.

[Meanwhile in a cabin not far away]

"I got your e-mail. What do you mean the check was returned? There should've been sufficient funds to cover it. Look, I'm out of town right now, but I'll be back this afternoon. Give me a day to fix everything then we can meet. I'm sure this is just some internal screw up a miscalculation or something. You know how quirky these foreign accounts can be…"

"No, I don't know. What I do know is I want my money now. I've got people to pay Aramas," said an angry voice over the phone. "I warned you when we started this that these aren't the kind of people you want to short change."

"That's not what's going on and there's nothing to worry about you'll have your money. Just tell your friends they'll be rewarded for their patience and they have my word on that."

"This is going to take more than your word and in the form of green. These people aren't the friendly type and while I might get my knee caps broken, you'll get sized up for a pair of concrete overshoes."

"Like I said keep calm. I'll call you tomorrow and we can meet for a drink. If things go well here I'll bring some cash with me you can give to your friends."

"That would be the only thing to keep this from going belly up and I'm not being figurative if that's the way people float." As the man was talking there was a knock on Aramas' door.

"I've really got to run now Gregor. I think our solution is outside my door now," he said then he hung up and went to the cabin door.

"Good evening Miss Molotov," said Aramas as he smiled at Natasha standing in the doorway holding a bottle of champagne and two flutes in her hand.

"I thought I heard voices. We can do this another time if you're busy," said Natasha as she glanced inside his cabin.

"I was on the phone with a business partner ironing out some last-minute details on a joint venture I'm involved with. Please come on it," he said as he waved her inside. "I see your friend Paul has decided to be generous."

"I was thinking about what you said and I thought why not. Paul wouldn't mind if we got a couple bottles of champagne," she said as she handed him the bottle and glasses. "Here you can pour."

"Sure, then we can talk," he said as she took the bottle and glasses from her. He watched her walk over and stretch out on his bed.

"If that's what you want to do. So tell me, what kind of joint venture are you involved in exactly? Is it anything I might've heard about?"

"Well it's kind of secret right now," said Aramas as he popped the cork from the bottle and poured them a glass each.

"Oh, I'm good at keeping secrets just ask me to tell you one and I'll tell you a can't because it's a secret," she said as she laughed taking the glass from him.

"You said that Paul wouldn't mind if we got a couple of bottles but you showed up with one. Does that mean you've already drank the first one?"

"I don't think that's a secret," she said as she giggled. "So, tell me about your big secret? How does this 'joint venture' work? You aren't a spy, are you? And this is your cover." She said as she waved her glass intentionally spilling a little.

"I really shouldn't tell you and if I did then I'd have to kill you," he said as he smiled at her over his glass.

"Now I have to know I like dangerous," she said smiling up at him from his bed. "I'll take the risk so go on."

"But if you joined me… us in the venture then you'd have a need to know. It's nothing that glamorous. I shouldn't be talking about this but it has to do with shipping lanes. You know with global warming the Arctic ocean is thawing and so new shipping routes are opening up. All the Baltic ports will see a boom in international trade very soon making them the new hubs for commerce. My plan is to be one of the first to jump on this and to make a lot of money."

"That sounds very interesting but I guess you need to have a lot of contacts in the right places to make this happen. I don't see what good I could do you or is there some other deal we could make?"

"You maybe not but someone like your friend Paul could. I have to admit I recognized the last name when I saw the credit card. I met him with his boss, Walter Malinovsky, who introduced me to some government officials."

"So, you know Walter too. I bet that meeting cost you a pretty penny. I know Walter's friends always have their hands out and they're a greedy lot."

"The price of doing business there. Here let me pour you another glass," said Aramas as he filled her glass. "I'm still waiting on Paul to tell me that our project is a go. But something has been bothering me, you know you don't really seem like Paul's type."

"And what type would that be, female?" said Natasha. This conversation had taken an unexpected twist. "Paul walks both sides of the river, if you know what I mean and why are we even talking about him?" she said as she downed her glass.

"I was thinking about the age difference but then there's that too. I know we've just met and I shouldn't be asking you this but could we call Paul. You could ask him what the status is of my… our project and maybe get him to intervene with his boss."

"This is why you asked me to drop by your cabin? You want me to do you a favor… that's all you want from me, a phone call?" said Natasha. She felt a little hurt and angry. Her flirting had never failed before and now this.

"Well yes, what else could there be? You see I've got most of my assets tied up in this project as well as those of my partners and some of them are getting tired of waiting around for this to go through," he said but there was no way she could make that call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the team got back to the room they found General Beckman out on the balcony looking out at the dark horizon and Sam curled up on the couch sound asleep. General Thomas had briefed them on the way back about what had happened to the pirate boat and how it had gone up in a fiery ball of flames. He also told them that the Mohawk was still searching for survivors but there was little hope that there were any.

"I'll go out and talk with her," said Alex. "I don't want to accept that Dad was on that boat with Roan but they weren't at the compound."

"Well, there's not much that can be said but maybe we should get a Cherry cheesecake sent up to the room," said Morgan as he looked over at Chuck.

"That's not a bad idea. It certainly helped me along with all the hours of therapy but I was a kid back then. This is something you're never ready for."

"I was just getting to know him," said Alex as tears welled up in her eyes. "I really should go talk with the General. In a case like this misery loves company."

"And what are you doing out of bed," said Sarah as Sam woke up haring everyone talking. She rubbed her eyes as she stood up and looked at everyone.

"What's the matter with everyone? You guys look… well sad. Did something happen while I was asleep? Where's Bunny?"

"Bunny's fine," said Chuck as he looked over at Sarah who ran to the bedroom looked inside then came back out nodding her head. "Yes, she's fine. It's Uncle Casey and Roan… there's been an accident on the boat they were on…"

"Are you talking about the pirate boat that pulled out of the inlet?" said Sam. Everyone looked at her puzzled. "I saw the satellite feeds on the TV. Who do you think I am, Morgan? Sorry Morgan, but that doesn't matter because Uncle Casey wasn't on the pirate boat and I don't think Uncle Roan was either."

"Uncle Roan? Where did that… never mind," said Chuck as Sarah gave him a look. "You're going to have to explain yourself. How do you know he wasn't on the boat?"

"I watched you guys from here and I bet you didn't find the guys behind this either. Don't you see this is like the shell game. You put the pea under the shell then you move it around but the pea is never under any of the shells because you've palmed it. The first rule with the shell game is you control where people look and second you make them see what you want them to see. If you know all the conns…"

"You'll never be a sucker," said Sarah. Sam smiled and nodded.

"If you keep this up I'm going to have to put you on the payroll," said the General as she came walking back inside. "Mary said there were two explosions and the first one was caused by the Mohawk but the second one destroyed the boat. What if it was a bomb onboard and they wanted us to see the boat explode."

"And the raid," said Tank. "Crap, Marley had to bring in all his men from where they'd been posted to augment the tac team when we raided the compound. I bet he pulled his men he had at the airport."

"I'm on that," said Chuck as he hacked into the airport's data base. "Yeah and there was a chartered Lear jet that flew out right as we raided the compound. It was lease by a dummy corporation out of the Caymans. Their flight plan has them heading for Puerto Lempira in Honduras."

"What are we doing waiting around here," said Sam as she stood there with her hands on her hips in her onesies. "Let's round them up and head out. We can head them off."

"Head them off nowhere for you Miss. You've got school tomorrow or have you forgotten."

"Rats, the sacrifices I make for higher eduction."


	40. Chapter 40

Don't own Chuck

Natasha got angrier by the minute listening to Aramas rattle on about how he needed her to call Paul on his behalf. She thought he wanted something else but not only did he not want that but he wanted her to call Paul, something she couldn't do. She should've listened to her inner self when she said this was a bad idea because she was right.

"I'm sorry but Paul is out of pocket right now… Kenya or something like that," she said coming up with a quick answer. "He won't be in for a couple of days or so. I tell you what, I've got your number and I'll call you as soon as I get in touch with him. Look at the time, it's really late and I should be going," she said as she got up and straightened out her dress.

"You aren't just saying that then as soon as you get out the door you're going to forget about me and I'm never going to hear from you again," he said as she got close to her. It was Natasha's turn to move back as he continued to beg. "I don't know how to impress on you that I really need this but I do. Please believe me when I tell you this is almost life and death."

"That I do believe but I'd never do you that way or any way for that matter now. I really need to go back to my cabin I'm starting to come down with a headache and it's getting late," she said hoping Aramas would let this go, but he didn't.

"I think I ought to call Paul and see if he answers," said Aramas as he took out his phone. "If it's like you say then he won't answer." It was then Natasha knew what had to be done.

"Are you saying you think I'm lying to you? Are you calling me a liar? You have a funny way of asking for favors," said Natasha as she picked up the champagne bottle holding it up to the light to see if there was anymore.

"I'm not calling you a liar. For all we know Paul could've had a change of plans and be someplace where we can reach him. I've got his number here on speed dial."

"Believe me you don't want to do that," she said as drained the bottle of the last drop of champagne in her glass then placing it on the counter top where the bottle was.

"Why not? You don't understand I've got to do this," he said as he turned his back to her a fatal mistake.

"I understand you just couldn't let it go, could you," said Natasha as she whacked Aramas over the head with the champagne bottle. It made a loud ping and his head made a loud crack then he went down hard on the floor.

"You're not going to need these anymore," she said as she took his phone, watch and wallet. Then She went to the door, opened it checking to make sure the coast was clear out in the hallway. After that she grabbed Aramas by the feet and dragged him out into the corridor then down to a hatch that gave onto the weather deck.

"Time to do a little float test. Don't worry Aramas you won't feel a thing," she said as she propped him up next to the railing. "The water is so cold your muscles will lock up and you'll go straight to the bottom. We could've had some fun first but you ruined that. However, don't feel badly this was the way it was going to play out in any case. They say there's nothing like a late-night swim."

She waited for the moon to go behind a cloud and the night sky became pitch black then she gave him the old heave-ho and over the side he went. The sound he made when he hit the water was muffled by the ship's horn and the waves lapping up again the ship as it cut through the water.

"Now to make you disappear," she said to herself. She went back to his cabin and cleared it out. She made one more trip to the weather deck to toss over the champagne bottle and glasses then she finished packing all of Aramas' things into a suitcase. After that she brought them to her cabin including his phone, wallet and watch. If she was right no one would be checking them off when the brow went down. All she need to do was to get ashore and dump his suitcase then after that she would let someone steal his personal belongings.

"You're pure evil," she said to herself in the mirror as she pictured in her head the police arresting some small time crook pinning Aramas' murder on him or her. "And why shouldn't they? They'll call it an open and shut case once they find his phone and watch on the crook. The credit cards will seal his fate and by then I'll be long gone," she said to her reflection as she smiled.

"So, you're really going to do this," she said to her reflection. "You're really going to go to Honduras after all these years?"

"As I see it I don't have much of a choice. But it will be good to be among friends again and not have to lead this double life."

"Yes, it will. But will they feel the same way or have you thought about that," she answered back then she turned out the lights and got into bed.

"I guess I'll just have to wait and see. Tomorrow will be another day and any day above ground is a good day… Just ask Aramas."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before the raid on the compound shortly after the firefight began Luiz called one of his men and they went together to another room. Luiz took a wooden box that looked like a cigar humidor. He opened the lid adjusted a dial inside then handed it to the man.

"This needs to go on the boat then tell the skipper to shove off immediately. We'll meet them in Honduras but it's important to tell him he needs to leave now," Luiz said as he handed the man the box then waved him off after that we went back into the dining room.

"Come on Señor Roan, it's time for us to leave," said Luiz as he nodded to his man guarding Roan. "I think we're going to have to change our plans. Go get Donna Rosenda," he said to another man. "Tell her to drop whatever she's doing and to come to the basement immediately."

"Our people have found you. Why don't you do everyone a favour and give up? Your holding out will just make things worse for everyone including your mother."

"Señor Roan, don't think we haven't thought that this day might come. There's a plan in place… there's always a plan. So now, if you don't mind let's go or I can shoot you here and leave your body for your people to find."

"After you then," said Roan as he and Luiz along with a couple of guards made there way down into the basement then to the holding cell where they had Casey locked up.

"I trust you to do as you're told but I'm not so sure about your friend inside. Here's a sedative," said Luiz as he handed Roan a syringe. "I want you to go inside and give that to him. The other option is we leave his body here."

"Like I really have a choice," said Roan as he took the syringe then walked towards the door. But Luiz motion for his man to stop him.

"Just one last thing. I will check to make sure you actually did tranq him and if you didn't your friend will suffer the consequences."

"You keep mentioning Diane but so far you've not given me any proof of life. One of these times I'm going to call your bluff."

"You want proof of life? I can get you a finger, an ear or how about an eye. Yes, an eye that you can look into. Just do as your told and this will be over soon. I give you my word no harm will come to your friend as long as you do as you're told."

If Roan had known that Diane was free, he wouldn't have done what he did and gone along with Luiz's demands. However, he didn't so he did what he thought he had to do because it didn't seem to him that he had any other choice.

[A little while later]

"Where am I," said Casey as he started to come to. He looked around where he was and heard the sound of jet engines. "We're in a plane? How'd I get here? Roan, I knew I should've gone for that record when I had the chance. What did you do to me?"

"It was nothing Señor," said Luiz. "Your friend did what I told him to do to keep his friend unharmed. We learned our lesson from the hospital and the sedative we… well he gave you was much stronger. They use it in the zoo on elephants and other large animals but prolonged use can lead to infertility."

"You'd better hope I don't get free from here or you and I will dance. I'll wipe that smirk right off your face," said Casey as he tried to get up but found he was shackled to the seat.

"Nice talk but that won't happen," said Luiz as he walked forward in the plane closing off the curtain that divided the aft section from the front.

"Never say never," said Casey as he turned back to Roan. "Well this is another fine mess you've gotten us into. What happened at the villa after I took a nap?"

"What was I supposed to do? They've got Diane and as long as they do we need to play along. I don't know much there was some gunfire that came from the back of the villa. They took us out through a tunnel to vehicles they had waiting then we drove us to the airport. Luiz has been tight lipped about where we're heading but we're heading East."

"East from where we were would be Central America, Honduras maybe. Yes, it makes sense. They're taking us back to where this all started. I know you're concerned for Beckman but if we don't get out of this it's not going to end well for us. Besides there's no guarantee they'll release Beckman or that she's even still alive. Have they given you proof of life?"

"No, I asked for it but the last time Luiz got angry and threatened to deliver her in parts. I've been working on Donna Rosenda and I think I'm almost there with her."

"Almost where? Do you see where we're at? From where I'm sitting you're doing all the cooperation and they're giving squat in return. The next time he threatens to cut off something tell him to go ahead. Tell him you dare him to and then let's see what happens."

"And what am I supposed to do it he backs up his words with deeds? I can't do that."

"Yes, you can. So what, we call his bluff and if it's not... well we can get by with some acceptable losses. But nothing vital."

"I hate to ask this but okay Colonel 'Shoot 'em up' what do you define as acceptable losses," asked Roan. He was afraid he had an idea what Casey was going to say but he had to ask anyway.

"Maybe some breaks and punctures even possibly losing a finger or ear, but definitely no major organ damage," said John looking at Roan facing him in the opposite chair.

"I don't know if I can or if I want to do that. Listen, let me try my angle. I know I can get this done if I can get a little more face time with Donna Rosenda."

"Look, the only other options get us dead and it's kind of harm to come back after that happens. It's kind of permanent. So, you need to wise up and stop being their stooge. Take my word for it there will come a reckoning day for Luiz and I'll be there to dish it out."

"I don't know but maybe you're right. I need to make sure Diane is all right and I can only do that if I can see her."

"Then that's what you need to tell Luiz and his Mommy. If they want us to cooperate then they need to give us something."

"Right, like a Martini. I'll even hold out for three olives," said Roan. Casey just shook his head as he looked at him wishing he could reach Roan with his hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anatoly and Stefan drove to Pulkovo International Airport and on the way Igor called them to let them know there had been movement on Paul's credit card. Ticket's had been purchased from Saint Petersburg for Havana. He wanted them to hang around the airport to make sure she hadn't pulled a fast one and used the ferry as a distraction.

"Sir, with all due respect, it's the other way around," said Anatoly as they pulled into the airport parking garage. "She's using this as a distraction and she's skipping out of Dodge as we speak on the ferry. I'm sure of this as I live and breathe."

"Skipping out of Dodge? You've been watching too many American Westerns," said Igor. Anatoly started to correct him but Stefan elbowed him then shook his head.

"You and I know what you're trying to say but the Director is sitting in Moscow and he's got people he has to answer to. If she does board the plane here and we're on our way to Helsinki then it wouldn't look good for us and especially not for him."

"Thank you," said Igor. "At least one of you has some good sense and now can see my predicament. If she doesn't show up you can catch the next flight out for Helsinki. The ferry won't get in until tomorrow morning and if you catch the red eye out of Saint Petersburg you'll be able to grab her there. I'm having an international arrest warrant processed as we speak through Interpol so no one will get in your way when you grab her."

"So what you're say is you don't want to follow her anymore and see who else she might give up in the process. I'm not saying we shouldn't grab her but it just seems a waste after we've come so far."

"And we've... you've almost lost her or have you already forgotten that. No, this ends here let's bring her in. This was a good idea but there were just too many variables that we didn't take into account."

"Very well Sir, we need to go," said Anatoly. "We've just parked at the airport and we're heading inside to set up surveillance."

"I want to be keep in the loop as things develop and for once do as you're told... Director out," said Igor before either Anatoly or Stefan could answer.

"You know as well as I do she's not going to turn up here. She's on that ferry right now in Baltic sea heading for Helsinki."

"But we never found anyone who actually saw her get on the ferry," said Stefan as he played the devil's advocate. "Now did we? The Director is just being cautious."

"That's because anyone who would've seen her get on the ferry is on it with her in the middle of the Baltic too. She's a loose canon and you know it. And what's this about bringing her in now," said Anatoly as they trudged across the walkway from the parking garage to the terminal.

"You need to dial it back a notch when you talk to the director. I thought I was the one who was supposed to push his buttons. What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know. It's just... well I've known a few people like Natasha especially from before. The party was everything for them and they didn't care who they had to ruin to get ahead in it. They seem so devote to the cause but really, they were just out for number one. They're hypocrites and they no more believe in the party rhetoric then they believe in Santa Claus..."

"What do you mean? He's not real. K chertu, maybe that explains why I keep writing letters but I never get anything. I just thought it was because I was bad."

"Very funny but I'm serious. You heard the crap she spewed out in the holding cell and I for one would like to give her a little more rope to see if we can't hang some more of her kind with it."

"Come on let's go," said Stefan as they walked up to the security check point. "We've got our orders that we have to follow," he said as they both showed the man operating the x-ray machine their badges.

"Call your boss we need to talk with him about setting up a secure perimeter inside the airport and access to your CCTV equipment," said Anatoly then he turned back to Stefan. "You know we could grab a plane for Helsinki and leave this up to Ivan to monitor from Moscow."

"Then we might as well stay in Finland because when we come back we'll be sent to Siberia if not worse. You know as well as I do that your wife will kill me if I let you do this."

"Okay, okay, it was just a suggestion and maybe you two are right. This looks like their boss coming now. You know you could set this up while I go check on flights to Helsinki."

"If that will make you happy, go ahead but remember I'll be in the security office watching the CCTV feeds so I'd better not see you trying to board a plane for Finland. If I do I'll come and get you."

"How does it go? I cross my heart and hope to die or would you like to pinky swear?" said Anatoly as he caught Stefan's look. "Okay, I promise I won't get on any flights for Finland..."

"Or anywhere else either. If you want to do me a favor then find us some place to get some tea. I don't know about you but I'm starting to feel a little tired and I could use something to keep me awake."

"Who knows I might even try to find you a slice of tea cake to go with it," said Anatoly as a man uniform approached them accompanied by another man in the same type of uniform.

"Now you're speaking my kind of language," said Stefan. Then he turned to the men and introduced himself. Anatoly watched for a second then walked off heading for the check-in desk. He wanted to keep his word but he heard the board call for Finnish airlines flight and when they mention Helsinki... well it was just greater than he was.

"Stefan will understand," he said to himself as he hurried over to the gate. He got in the back of the line and started to move up when he saw Stefan standing beside the door leading to the jet bridge.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you and this is where I find you." said Anatoly as he tried to play it off why he was there.

"Don't even try it and you promised. What was that about cross my heart and what? Okay, if you weren't going to board and were looking for me where's my tea and cake?"

"That's why I was looking for you. I forgot how much sugar you wanted with it."

"Come on let's go to the security office. This was the last flight to Helsinki until the red eye in the morning so you're going to have to do this stake out with me. I have half a mind to tell your wife what you've done and let her take care of you."

"You wouldn't dare. Besides she knows what I do and that sometimes means taking risks so she won't say anything."

"Do you really want to take that risk and talking about risks. It's one thing to take them in the line of duty but it's another to go out of your way to find that. That woman of yours should be put up for sainthood for putting up with you."

"Now, on that we can both agree. But remember if you tell on me she'll get mad at me then there won't be anymore tea or cake for a while."

"And that's the only reason why I won't," said Stefan as he smiled then patted Anatoly on the back. "I hope you're wrong and Natasha shows up. I want to go home and sleep in my bed."

"Well my friend I'm afraid to tell you that I don't think I'm wrong and the only sleep you're going to get will be on the flight over to Helsinki."

"You know I can't sleep on planes. Well at least it will only be a short flight if we have to fly. Now let's find that cup of tea then get setup."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and the team boarded a flight for Honduras tracking the Lear that had departed before them. Sam wasn't happy that she and Bunny were being sent back to L.A. with Mary. However, Sam had a private meeting with the General before they departed and seemed to accept the situation now.

"Get a little sleep now. We'll be leaving around midday," said Mary as she tucked Sam in her bed. "You know you can tell me anything you want and I won't tell anyone."

"That's nice to know but if you're trying to find out what Aunt Diane and I talked about it's a secret and I can't tell you."

"I just want you to know you can and I won't tell a soul not even Chuck or your Mommy… especially her," said Mary as she bent over and kissed Sam on the forehead. "Sam, if Aunt Diane has asked you to do something then I think I need to know."

"We shouldn't be talking about this but she didn't ask me for anything. I asked her for a favour… a wish and as everyone knows for wishes to come true you can't say what they are. I'm going to miss school here even if it was only for one day."

"Is that what your wish was? You want to stay here to go to school? You know we have to leave… well in a few hours that is," said Mary looking at her watch.

"I know and no, I've got friends at home from the park I want to see. Now, if you don't mind I'd like to get a little sleep before we have to leave," said Sam as she yawned. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Mary then she gave her another kiss then started to leave. She turned around in the doorway and looked back at Sam who was now snoring.

"What did you wish for that you thought Beckman could give you? Welcome to the family little one another member with secrets," said Mary as she close the door behind her.


	41. Chapter 41

Don't own Chuck

Neither Chuck or Sarah liked the idea of leaving the girls behind but for all they knew they could be flying into a snake pit filled with vipers. The General had the Major monitor the suspect Lear's progress but the State department balked at putting boots on the ground to intercept the jet when it landed.

"I tried to get those desk jockeys back in D.C. to go along with us at State, but without absolute certainty that our people are onboard they don't want to risk an international incident. The last thing we want is to look like we're interfering in the region."

"You mean like we used to do? And used to is like as of this morning," said Beckman. "What they're saying is we don't want to get caught with our hands in the cookie jar."

"You know as well as I do the Constitution of Honduras does not permit a permanent foreign presence in Honduras. All we have there is a 'handshake' agreement between us and Hondurans that allows JTF-Bravo to remain there on a 'semi-permanent' basis. The bottom line is they don't want to risk it and frankly I agree and if Roan weren't on that plane you would too."

"Do you think they'd change their mind if we told them we're going on the hunch of a six-year-old," said Morgan as he sat down with a grape soda in hand.

"She might be six but she's already better at this then some," said Beckman as she gave Morgan the look of death by raising her eye brow.

"General, I need to make something perfectly clear" said Sarah as she beat Chuck to the punch. "Our daughters are to have nothing to do with our spy life or we walk."

"I think you need to have that conversation with them but I agree. The agency doesn't and won't recruit children as long as I'm in charge and how long that will be depends on this mission. Agent Carmichael… Chuck, I need for you to look at something for me and tell me what's wrong with it."

"What's wrong with it? That sounds like a challenge and I do like a good challenge," said Chuck as Beckman handed him a flash drive.

"This intel came from Director Trotski who obtained it through Natasha. Call it a gut instinct but this has something to do with what's going on now and I know it does but no one seems to be able to tell me how. However, I've learned to listen to my gut and it has gotten me out of a number of close calls and it's screaming at me now, but I don't know what it's trying to tell me."

"Have you tried an antacid," said Morgan. "You know I get that way sometimes. Especially if I eat Chinese late at night before I got to sleep. I think it's the sesame seed oil they fry in it that doesn't agree with me."

"Right, well be that may," said Beckman as she ignored Morgan. "Chuck, I want you to look at that and let me know what you see. Don't feel any pressure just the life of Roan and the Colonel are on the line here and so far we've got squat."

"Like you say no pressure," said Chuck as he took the flash driver and looked at it. He felt everyone looking at him. "Yeah, sure no pressure. I'm going in the back of the plane and look at this. Love, I could use your help if you don't mind?"

"Sure, let me get us both a cup of coffee and I'll meet you in the back," said Sarah as she went forward and made them coffee. Chuck went to the back of the plane and set up his tablet downloading the video file to the mainframe at Castle then up loading it on the tablet but as he was doing this Morgan began hovering over him.

"Okay Morgan, you want to say something out with it. Once I start this I don't want to be interrupted."

"Well, it's probably nothing and I shouldn't even mention it," said Morgan as he started to squirm around and wring his hands, oscillating in place.

"Morgan, how long have we known each other? Since elementary school and you were there for me when I was in my darkest moments. You don't have to say anything to Alex and considering what you just told the General it's probably better you don't."

"What's that mean? I was the only one concerned with her health. You know she's under a lot of pressure and acid reflux or a spastic colon are just some of the things she needs to be careful to not to mention..."

"I get the picture but you were there for me and we shared a cherry cheesecake and played Legend of Zelda. That's what I needed in that moment just someone to be with now go do the same for Alex and stop your fidgeting. You know what you need to do so go do it."

"Thanks Chuck, I needed to hear that," said Morgan. He walked back and sit next to Alex as Sarah came back with their coffee. She noticed Morgan as he passed her then she watched as he sat down next to Alex.

"What was that all about," she asked as she handed him his coffee then sat down. Chuck took a sip and motioned for her to watch. Morgan put his arm around Alex and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"That was what it was all about. How's Alex holding up? I saw you two talking up by the coffee pot. I hope this is over soon."

"I do too but she's hanging in there and now she's got a little bit of hope. So tell me, are we ready to look at this thing? I don't know what Beckman expects us to find if the Russians and our people have gone over this and come away empty handed.

"We'll let's see," said Chuck as he started playing the video. They both flashed on Pablito sitting in a bar in Havana playing a guitar and singing 'El cuarto de Tula'.

"You know this would be better if we had a date stamp on this. But all we can tell is that it's around noon and he had a pretty good voice. Not bad on the guitar too but I've heard better."

"That's it," said Chuck as he smiled like the cat who ate the canary. "Yes, you've heard better and I played it for you on my Buena Vista Social Club record in my vinyl collection."

"But if that's there... I don't understand which came first? Wait a minute are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," he said as he leaned over and kissed her. "I think we need to go and brief Beckman."

"I think we can wait on that for now," she said as she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back into her then she kissed him. "We can do this or would you like to go talk to the General?"

"I think it can wait on the back burner for now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anatoly and Stefan sat quietly on a Finnish Air flight they had to catch at five in the morning. That was the first flight out after they'd waited and waited for Natasha to show. However, she didn't and the flight for Havana took off on schedule. After that they had to kick around in the airport until this flight boarded and now they were over the Baltic soon to reach the Gulf of Finland.

"Okay, you were right and we were wrong but the Director couldn't take the chance. Besides it doesn't matter we'll still get there before she does."

"You don't know that. Those ferries have a tendency to be early especially in good weather and if she does then what?"

"We wait in the airport for her. She'll come to us and we'll get her before she boards her plane. Ivan is checking the passenger manifests now for names of people who don't exist."

"I just hope our people from the embassy show up with weapons. I didn't like having to leave mine behind. We know she's armed and I have no doubt she'll use it if she thinks she's cornered."

"Nor do I and I hate to think what she might do if she felt someone on that ferry was getting too close to her. We should've radio the ferry and warned them about her."

"Then an idiot tries to something heroic and we have a massacre to explain. No, this time I agree with the Director, but I would've liked to leave her in play a little longer. There's something else going on here. I don't know if there are more people involved or what but this would give us an opportunity to see."

"But we don't know that for sure," said Stefan as he caught the attention of the flight attendant. "My friend and I will have some more tea if possible and could that come with something to eat."

"You have to excuse him he's always hungry. Sometimes I think he's got a tape worm or something but he never gains weight."

"Your friend is lucky. I can get you the tea and maybe some crackers or mini pretzels. This is a short flight so we don't usually serve meals and at this time most passengers are asleep."

"That will be fine for us and we appreciate it Olga," said Stefan smiling as he read the woman's name off her nametag. The flight attendant smiled back then left.

"See that's what you need a good woman to straighten you out. I didn't notice a ring on her finger. You should see if she flies to Moscow and arrange something."

"You mean you want me to end up like you and straighten out… really. We're going to go there, mister who was about to disobey orders and hop on that earlier flight."

"The result would've been we'd already be in Helsinki and could've scouted out to see if anyone was there waiting for her. I'd prefer to root these people from their dark lairs before they come after us when we're not prepared."

"You're starting to sound a little paranoid," said Stefan as the flight attendant came back carrying a tray with two cups of hot tea.

"Here's your tea. I was able to find some tea biscuit. They're digestives I'm sorry. Would you like cream or lemon with it?" asked the woman as she smiled at Stefan.

"The biscuits are fine and we appreciate," said Anatoly as he nudged Stefan. "She found cookies for you so you should say thanks."

"Oh thanks, I'm sorry and cream will be fine. I was a little distracted I was thinking how I wanted to get this business trip over so we can get back to Moscow. My wife doesn't like it when I'm away for too long."

"Your wife?" said Anatoly and the flight attendant in unison. She splattered a little cream in both cups then dropped them on their trays and left.

"What was that all about? You're not married and there's no wife waiting back in Moscow other than mine. I might share a lot of things with you but there's a limit to everything."

"I don't need a wife and can you really see me settled down? I've got the perfect relationship with yours. She feeds me and you both take care of me. What else do I need?"

"You're our third child," said Anatoly as he dunked his cookie in his tea. "At least you didn't insult her until after she brought us our tea but I wouldn't ask for anything else. There's no telling what might be floating in it."

"I just want you to know I think you're right. We should leave Natasha in play a little longer but orders are orders and if they weren't they'd be call suggestions," said Stefan. Just then the fasten seat belt light lit up and the pilot announce they were about to make their approach at Helsinki-Vantaa Airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natasha's ferry pulled into the port of Helsinki early. Tugs came out and helped pull the ferry into the west terminal or Länsiterminaali 1. Shortly after they had lines over and the ship was safely tied up the gangway went over. Natasha was already on deck waiting when the announcement was made that passengers could debark.

"Thank you for sailing with us," said one of the ship's crew as Natasha started to walk across the closed brow into the terminal. It was more like getting off an airplane then a ship.

"This way, tervetuloa... welcome," said a man as he waved to her and to the others as she followed the flow of passengers into the terminal. "Customs is down at the end and there are taxis outside the terminal. If you need further information there's an info point just past customs.

Natasha was well aware that she had Aramas' suitcase in her hand but that she already had an excuse ready if she had to open it. However, she had a plan to make sure that didn't happen. The line moved along relatively quickly and as it did she counted the number of passengers the officer let through before he asked to search their luggage. As random as they wanted to make it there was always a pattern.

"Okay, now to make sure that I can get through," she said to herself after she found the pattern she walked back in line letting people go ahead.

"Excuse me," she said as she bumped into the man who was now in front of her. "I wish people would look where they're going or at least apologize after they almost knock you over."

"Don't worry about it and I feel the same way. Some people can be so rude," said the man in front of her as he smiled back. However, the spell was broken when the customs officer called for the man to step up.

"Please come along we've got a lot of people to check. May I see your passport and ferry ticket please," said the officer as he motioned. The man had no sooner walked up when the drug dog went off on him barking and sniffing him.

"You wouldn't be carrying any illegal drugs or explosives with you, would you?" said the officer but the man shook his head and adamantly denied any sort of possession. "Well, I'm going to have to look inside your suitcase then you're going to have to follow my colleague who will search your person."

The agent next to the officer was a tall female officer who looked like a wrestling champion. She smiled as she put rubber gloves snapping them after she slid them on.

"This has to be some mistake," said the man as he protested. "I don't know what's going on. I haven't done anything."

"If I had a penny for every time I've heard that," said the officer as he searched the man's belongings. But there was nothing to be found.

"Come with me. Don't worry I promise to be gentle," said the female agent as she smiled at the man. He took a big gulp then followed her away.

"Next in line. Passport and ferry ticket please," he said as he waved to Natasha. "Come along miss the entertainment is over. Let's move along smartly."

"And he looked like such a nice young man," remarked Natasha as she shook her head. "What is this world coming to?"

"I don't know. I just know I can't have breakfast until I get all of you processed. Are you here for work or pleasure?"

"I'm here to take care of a sick aunt who lives in Lavlo," said Natasha as the officer looked at her over her passport. "I know the photo isn't very flattering."

"You need to get a new one as soon as you can. This one doesn't have the electronic chip inside that is required now."

"I was told that in Saint Petersburg but my aunt got sick and I had to come as fast as I could and this is what I had on hand. As soon as I can I will I just need to go so I can grab a train."

"Flying would be faster if you are in such a hurry," said the officer. Natasha didn't have to think that fast because she was expecting this question.

"I hate to admit this but I'm afraid of flying so yes, it is urgent but no that urgent. If you know what I mean. I'd really have to get doped up then I'd be like the guy before me."

"We wouldn't want that. Okay, you need to go. There might be something going directly to Lavlo from the central train station but if there is there won't be many. Here's your passport and ticket back. Welcome to Finland."

"Thank you," said Natasha. As she hurried off she noticed the man who'd been in front of her gesticulating at a couple of customs officers. She smiled as she headed for the exit and just before leaving the terminal building she tossed a vial of female dog estrogen into the trash bin. She'd dosed the man when she'd bumped into him and it caused the dogs to go off on him.

"Now to get to the airport and to lose this stuff on the way," she said as she exited the terminal. She could've taken the taxi but she risked being recognized later so she opted for the tram then train. On tram five she noticed a man who seemed to be stealing glances at her but he got off a few stops before the Ylioppilastalo stop.

"You're almost there and they have no idea where you are so you don't have to be so paranoid," she said to herself as she got off at her stop. As she walked through Citykäytävä she looked around to make sure she wasn't being followed. She did the same thing as she bought her ticket for the train checking for familiar faces in the reflection of the people behind her in the protective glass at the ticket booth.

"See you've got nothing to worry about," she said to herself as she hurried to the restrooms. She made a quick look around then ducked into the men's. There she put Aramas' watch and wallet next to the sink then put his phone on top of the hot air hand dryer. She then left almost bumping into a man coming in as she was leaving. He did an immediate double take then checked the door to make sure but by then she was long gone.

"One last thing to get rid of and I can do that on my way to the airport," she said to herself as she ran through the train station to find her platform. Once there she had to wait for either train I or P that would take her the twenty-two kilometers to Helsinki-Vantaa Airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roan and Casey were still in the air looking out the window at the blue ocean below. It was now day out and they were nearer their destination. Luiz walked back to check on them and to gloat a little but his mood changed when one of his men came back and whispered something in his ear.

"Well, look here," Luiz said. "Who would've ever believed this. Two of America's finest spies tied up like the Christmas turkey. I don't have to tell you how bad this makes you people look."

"Just having a bad day but don't worry things will change soon and when it does I'd look out Pedro. Because I'm going to put a serious hurting on that pretty face of yours."

"First of all, my name isn't Pedro but Luiz and you Señor... you killed my father Pablito and for that you're going to pay. I bet you never thought after all those years someone would come gunning for you?"

"Actually, you're not the first to come looking and I don't suspect you'll be the last either. I should warn you that it didn't end well for the last guys who tried."

"We'll see how brave you are when you're standing in front of a firing squad looking down their barrels. But only after a fair trial and you're found guilty. We could move this along quicker if you'd be as cooperative as your friend and could confess to your crimes on video."

"Look Pedro, I've taken a lot of people out, sure, but everyone I've taken out deserved it and to tell you the truth I don't even remember your daddy. But if he was a red commie insurgent then he was fair game and you know what? I'm glad I did so you're just going to have to live with that."

"I told you before my name is Luiz and no, I don't have to live with it. You have to die because of it that is the difference," said Luiz as he turned red in his face and got angry.

"Well, if you've already made up your mind then why all this hassle? Why don't you just get it over with or won't your Mommy let you? Is that it? Mommy's still in charge because she doesn't trust you?"

"I'd suggest you watch your mouth. To stand trial you don't have to be in one piece," said Luiz as one of his men barged in and whispered something in his ear. "She wants what! That's what she said?" The man nodded.

"Mommy beckons junior," said Casey. Luiz had had enough and he couldn't take it anymore so he slapped Casey across the face. John just smiled back at him.

"My grandmother hits harder than you do," said John as he spat blood. "Do you want to try again while I can't move. After all that's what cowards usually do."

"Señor Roan come with me. My mother wants to talk to you and as for you," said Luiz as he looked at Casey. "I'll deal with you later and don't worry I know where I can find you."


	42. Chapter 42

Don't own Chuck

Natasha moved as quickly as she could through Helsinki from the port where she landed heading towards the airport for her flight to Honduras. She was determined not to let anything or anyone get in her way no matter what the cost and Aramas was just one of the casualties along the way. However, what she didn't know was a surveillance van had monitor her every step from the port to the train station.

"What have you got for us," said Anatoly as he climbed in the back of the van with Stefan giving him a look.

"What? You want me to tell you that you were right. Who could've known there would be that much air traffic to Helsinki or we'd circle around the airport forever."

"Whatever. What matters is we're here now. Is everyone in place to grab her before she boards that train?"

"Just about, we've got people moving in to block her escape routes. In the meantime, we retrieved these. She dropped them in the male restroom," said the one man as he handed Stefan a brown paper bag.

"What's in that," asked Anatoly as he glanced over at the CCTV feeds and saw Natasha heading for the platform.

"You need to get someone on that platform before she gets there. We don't need her running down the tracks and attracting attention from the local police. I don't care if we have the International arrest warrant these things tend to spiral out of hand quickly. I don't want egg on my face and neither does the Director.

"Look at these," said Stefan as he pulled out a phone and wallet. He opened the wallet and read the owner's name off the driver's license inside. "Aramas Aatu. There's an address for him here in Helsinki. Why do you think she dropped it in the bathroom?"

"I think if you try you can figure that one out. He probably got too close and she took care of him," said Anatoly as he moved closer to the monitor to get a better look at her.

"What's this supposed to mean then? Aramas Aatu is sleeping with the fishes?" said Stefan as everyone turned and looked at him. "What? This is the first time I've gotten a chance to use that line."

"And let's hope it's the last. Tell your people to hang back or she'll see them. Don't underestimate her she's good. If she feels she's trapped she's liable to try to shoot it out and that's the last thing we need."

"We've got a sniper in place and he's just waiting for the greenlight. As soon as she steps on that platform he'll have her in his crosshairs."

"Good, now ask everyone for one last radio check then everyone needs to go silent and wait for orders. Stefan, what are you doing? Do you want to step over here and watch this as it goes down?"

"What? Sure, okay… there I got it," he said as he held up the phone. Anatoly looked at him with a puzzled expression. "I know why she whacked him. Your friend Paul is listed as one of his contacts."

"That's good, but don't you think that's stretching it a little. How did this Aramas link Paul and Natasha together? You just found a number but that doesn't mean anything taken out of context."

"Well do you have a better explanation? People just don't go around whacking people for no good reason unless they're crazy and crazy she's not… well, not that crazy."

"I don't know. We don't even know if this Aramas has been whack. If you'll just hold on for a few minutes you can ask her yourself we're about to bring her in. That is if we don't have to take her out."

"Sir, the target is entering the platform now and our sniper just reported he's acquired the target. We're ready to move in whenever you give the green light.

"Okay tell the sniper to hold off but to standby. I want to try to take her alive first. However, if she offers resistance then he's got a green light but we need to try to take her in peacefully first."

"Roger that," said the man sitting at the comms station. He relayed Anatoly's orders then stood by as they watch Natasha looking around. It was as if she could sense they were looking at her.

"What's she doing? There's no way she can't see us," said the man sitting in front of the monitor but the way she was acting is seemed as if she could.

"That's what happens when you've been in the field as long as she's been. You develop eyes in the back of your head. Make sure out people are well out of sight. We don't want to spook her until she's in our trap."

Everyone was concentrated looking at the monitor the tension inside the van was so thick it could've been cut with a knife. Everyone was so silent that a pin dropping would've sounded like a tree falling. And just as Anatoly was about to give the order Stefan's phone began to ring.

"Geez Stefan what the heck," said Anatoly as he almost jumped out of his skin. "Will you turn that thing off and get with the program."

"Crap, it's not my fault it's the Director calling," said Stefan as he ignored Anatoly's cranky attitude. "Director, we're about to bring Natasha in… what? … Yes Sir, Anatoly is right here with me. But like I said we're about to… Okay, I'll put you on speaker."

"I want you to abort grabbing her right now. Do you hear me I don't want you to take her? Instead I want you to follow her. Ivan's found two fake passengers booked flying out of there. One is booked for Havana and remember that was where Pablito and her owned a bar…"

"But didn't you say she sold that so there's no reason for her to go back there other than to throw us off her trail. She has to realize that would be the first place we'd go to check for her. You said there was a second fake pax."

"Yes, this one is booked for Honduras… the capital with a connecting flight to Puerto Lampiera. I want you two at the airport to follow her. Take the surveillance van and tap into the CCTV in the airport. You wanted to see if she had people helping her well this is your chance. After she leaves you can charter a plane to go to wherever she's heading and with the charter you should beat her there."

"Okay, and as we fly there we can coordinate with our people in either country we land. But what brought about this change of heart? I thought you had enough of her?"

"I just talked with Beckman and Chuck found something that our people overlooked in that web video. I'll brief you more when your wheels up. Just one last thing, don't muck this up or it will be all our heads," said Igor then he hung up.

"You heard the boss stand everyone down then let's round them up and get to the airport pronto," said Anatoly as he motioned for Stefan to step outside the van. They climbed out together then closed the door behind them.

"What do you think of that? It looks like the Director is taking your suggestions now that they've all been proven right."

"Yes, I should be happy that I'm going to get what I wanted and we'll get to see where she leads us but I'm not. There's something else going on here and I wish I knew what it was."

"I know what you mean like what did Chuck see in that video clip that we overlooked. You and I both looked at it and all we saw was Pablito playing the guitar in that beach bar."

"Looks like you're not going to be able to sleep in your bed tonight. You can get one of the guys to bring you something from the embassy if you want to sleep on the charter?"

"No, I only feel worse when I take those. Besides I have my own cure for getting to sleep on planes and it involves a single malt."

"Well, you'd sleep better if you didn't drink all that tea and please promise me you won't piss off the stewardess this time. I'd like to be able to enjoy my meal without have to worry if anything's been added to it."

"They prefer to be called flight attendants and I could go for a nice tropical climate now. Half the reason I got into the SVR was so I could getaway from the wretched climate here."

"I'm going to have to find a nice gift to bring back to my wife for pulling this disappearing act or neither of us can come home," said Anatoly as one of the men inside the van came out looking for them.

"Sirs, we're ready to roll and the suspect is about to board the train," said the man. They climbed back inside and a few minutes later they were on pulling into the airport parking garage.

"Tap into their CCTV and send a couple of men out but make sure they stay out of sight. Have one go to the departure gate for the Honduras flight and the other for the one for Havana. But under no circumstances are they to make contact with the target."

"Roger that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Donna Rosenda was looking out the window of their charter at the deep blue of the Caribbean Sea below when Luiz walked up escorting Roan to her. She looked up at Roan and motioned for him to sit opposite her. Luiz didn't like this and to be sure nothing funny took place he began to sit next to him but Roan stopped him.

"I'll take a dry martini with three olives and I'd like it stirred not shaken. Shaking just makes the ice melt quicker and you end up with a watered-down drink. I don't know about you but I hate it when that happens." Luiz frowned and physically growled at him but Donna Rosenda interceded.

"Luiz, you heard the man. Be a good son and go get him his drink. You'll have to excuse me but it's still a little early in the day for me."

"It's always after four somewhere in the world and this isn't early in the morning but very late at night. After all we were rudely interrupted last evening and we never did get a chance to finish our evening meal nor the drink that came with it," said Roan as he stole a glance at Luiz mixing his Martini.

"Here's your drink," said Luiz as he dropped the glass with three olives on a toothpick in it in front of Roan. "Bottoms up," he said as some of it splashed out on him.

"I want you to know you're risking your tip," said Roan as he took a sip. "Well, I hope you're a better pirate than you are a bartender. If you're not then your mother is in big trouble."

"Why you…," said Luiz as he growled again. He'd just finished taking lip from Casey and now Roan was digging at him. And he would've followed up with action except his mother held up her hand making him back down.

"Luiz, why don't you go to the cockpit and call ahead for us. We want to be out of the airport as quickly as we can and on our way. I'd prefer not to linger around there anymore than we have to."

"On our way where? And what airport are we landing at? You see I have a bet going with the Colonel. He thinks we're flying into Nicaragua while I'm betting on Honduras. That's it isn't it," said Roan as he looked up at the two of them looking back and forth at each other.

"Okay, yes, you're right," said Donna Rosenda. "You guessed the country but let's keep which airport a secret a little bit longer. Luiz you can go on now," she said. They both watch Luiz walk away. He did one about-face looking back at them before he disappeared behind a curtain.

"I'm surprised you can find anyone who'd what to help you there. After the amnesty I thought for sure all your kind had evaporated into thin air or left the country for greener revolutionary pastures."

"Oh, don't worry, there are still a few of us around and with your help there will be even more soon. You'll have new recruits flocking in," said Donna Rosenda as she leaned forwarded and patted Roan on the hands.

"I don't understand what are you talking about? How am I going to help you recruit new members for your red army? How do you think I'm going to help you? I won't betray my country no matter what you threaten to do to me."

"You don't have to worry. I'm not going to threaten to do anything to you. I just want you to tell on camera what you told me that your friend, the Colonel, shot my husband down like a dog in the middle of the street. That should be enough to get our people behind me again."

"You want to use me for some sort of propaganda? But wait a minute I don't believe those were my words. Pablito was shot in front of me and he did ruin one of my best shirts," said Roan as he took a sip of his Martini.

"See you agree with me. Your friend shot him and he was in the middle of the street so there you have it. It's as simple as that and the crowds with flock to us and yell 'hasta la revoluciòn."

"Siempre," added Luiz as he came back and sat down. Roan looked at the two of them and realized Casey was right. They were going to turn his words around against him.

"Well, I hate to break your bubble but Pablito was under a tree, not in the middle of the road and he'd just given an innocent hostage a smile that went from ear to ear. For all the Colonel knew from what he could see was I was next in line and he took action. I don't think you can fault him from doing what he did given the circumstances."

"I was hoping you'd appear on camera and tell the truth but if this is your final word then I guess we'll have to leave it like this."

"I am telling you the truth and I always have," said Roan as he ate to olives out of his Martini. He could tell something else was going on but he wasn't sure what it was. "I have been and I don't want you to take this out on Diane. If you want you can take this out on someone then take it out me but leave her out of this."

"Luiz, I think I'd like a glass of champagne. I know it's a little early in the morning but given the circumstances I think I'm allowed."

"I think so too," said Luiz as he got up and went to the bar where he popped a cork, filled two glasses then brought them back. "Mother," he said as he handed her a glass.

"I'm serious if you want to take this out on anyone, you can take it out on me," said Roan as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"I think we're done here," said Donna Rosenda as she motioned for one of Luiz's men to come. "You can take Mr. Roan away and put back with his friend in the rear of the plane.

Roan wasn't sure that was going on when he got up walking past Luiz. Nor did he like the smile on Luiz's face. Something had happened but he hadn't been let in on the joke and he was almost sure the joke had been on him. He was still turning had happened over in his head when he was brought in the back and shackled next to Casey.

"So how did it go? Did you sweep her off her feet with your blabber? Judging by the fact that you're still chained up with me I'd say no."

"She tried to make me a deal but I refused. However, they drank champagne at the end like they were celebrating something but I can't for the life of me see what they'd be celebrating."

"What's this deal they offered you and what exactly did you say to them? Start from the top when you left here and don't leave anything out. I want to hear everything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natasha got off the train just outside the airport and when she got off she purposefully left Aramas' suitcase in the overhead bin. She walked the short distance from the train stop into the airport terminal. There she went to the check-in counter for EasySky and Delta using two different passports she got boarding passes for both planes.

"Now to get to my gate," she said to herself. Before she went to security she had to ditch her weapons. She'd bought a newspaper in the train station and wrapped them in it then she slipped the bundle into the trash bin in in the airport.

"Okay you had to do that," she said to herself as she looked around one last time then headed for the security check before being able to go to her departure gate. She didn't like being unarmed but there was no choice.

"Please have you boarding passes and passports available for inspection," said a man in uniform. He took Natasha's looked at both of them then looked at her. She looked him over too and had already thought out a scenario where she took his weapon and used it on him then shot her way out.

"Please step into the x-ray and extend your arms and spread your legs," said the officer as his partner operated the machine.

"Can I get a copy of that," said Natasha as she stepped through. "It'll save me money the next time I have a medical check-up."

The officers didn't seem to understand her attempt at humour. They just waved for her to move along and called the next person in line which was fine by Natasha. She was through.

"Okay, first hurdle done now to get on the plane," she said to herself as she heaved a sigh. She went to the EasySky gate for Havana and sat down where she knew the cameras could see her. She sat there as Delta announced the departure of its flight for Toncontín International Airport, in Tegucigalpa, the capital of Honduras. She waited and waited soon the boarding call was announced for Havana flight too. She got up making sure she was seen then ducked out of camera sight.

"Now to catch my flight," she said as she dashed over to the other flight. When she made the reservations she had also checked the layout of the airport and saw that both gates were opposite the other making it easier for her to do what she did. She ran over and caught the flight for Honduras as they were making the final boarding call.

"Your seat is this way," said a flight attendant as she took Natasha back and got her situated. "We've already got clearance so we'll be leaving soon."

"Thank you," said Natasha as she noticed the man sitting next to her with a rosary in his hands mumbling prayers. He glanced over and noticed her look.

"I do this every time I have to fly to this place. Did you know that Toncontín International Airport ranks as the second most dangerous airport in the worldaccording to _Most Extreme Airports_? The approach to the airport is considered to be one of the most difficult in the world for all aircraft, especially in inclement weather conditions."

"Well let's hope for nice weather," she said as the man turned back to praying. "Opiate of the people," she mumbled under her breath as the plane began to roll out onto the tarmac and in a few minutes, they were airborne.

"Second hurdle past," she thought as she waved for a flight attendant. "Can I get a glass of sparkling water with a twist of lemon. I feel like I've been doing nothing but running," said Natasha as she put her seat back and relaxed.

"No problem, I'll be right back ma'am," said the flight attendant then she left going to the galley to get Natasha her glass of water.

"You did it. You outsmarted them all," thought Natasha as she relaxed in her chair. In the meantime the flight attendant came back with her water.

"Here you go ma'am," said the woman. "Your glass of sparkling water with lemon. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"Yes, I'd like a glass of champagne to wash this down with, please," said Natasha as she smiled with a smile that seemed to stretch from ear to ear.

[Meanwhile back in the airport in Helsinki]

"Target is gone. She boarded the flight for Honduras and it's left," radioed the FB agent that had been waiting in the airport.


	43. Chapter 43

Don't own Chuck

Sam sat on the charter looking out the window with Bunny sitting across from her trying to get her attention. Sam turned around and began making faces at her sister which made her laugh. Mary walked back and handed Sam and Bunny a fruit juice then sat down next to them. Bunny was more attracted to the sippy cup then the contents and began to play with it.

"You know she's going to make a mess," said Sam as she watched Bunny agitate the cup then laughing a drops of fruit juice landed on the tray in front of her.

"I know but she's got a bib on and that's what paper towels are made for. So, are you ready to go back to school? You know if you don't want to go back to Barnum Memorial we can find you another school. Maybe a nice private school where they can take better care of you and your needs."

"Needs? The only need I have is to learn to write then move on to bigger and better things like becoming a doctor. I did research on the internet and the majority of graduates from Barnum go on to become professionals that is if they don't end up drug dealing. However, in a certain way that's a profession too."

"I guess you're right but not a very safe nor secure one. Anyway, you have to go to high school first and graduate then to university and graduate there too."

"I haven't thought about high school yet but as for university. I've decided I want to go to Stanford like Chuck. I thought about Harvard like Mommy but that's on the East coast and I want to stay here where I can look in on you guys when you're old and decrepit."

"Who are you calling old and decrepit? I'll have you know I won't need you to check up on me but if you want to drop in you'll always be welcome," said Mary as Sam laughed which caused Bunny to laugh too.

"You laugh like you know what we're talking about," said Sam. "You don't think she's mentally challenged do you? I mean should she be talking by now?"

"You took your time too so no she's not mentally challenged and back on your choice of universities. Well Harvard is a good university, but I won't deny I like your choice. However, when you get old and I mean much older than you are now you might find a boy you like and things could change."

"I'm not changing my mind. If I do meet someone then he'll have to change for me but as it stands right now I have no use for boys. The ones I've met so far other than Chuck have seemed a little… well like Bunny mentally challenged."

"Your sister isn't mentally challenged and boys… well, they have their uses. I wish you could've met your grandad Stefan now he was a keeper. He always knew how to make me laugh and he was the smartest person I ever knew. Chuck gets his intelligence and wit from him. But are you sure you want to go back to Barnum Memorial after your last experience there? It wasn't the most spectacular."

"I don't run from anyone or anything," said Sam as she sipped from the straw in her juice box. "Besides, I have a feeling things are going to be different."

"We'll see then," said Mary as she pulled out some tissues from her bag. "You are a messy little Bunny," she said as wiped Bunny's face and cleaned her tray. Bunny laughed as she cleaned her.

"Don't laugh too much when I get old and decrepit like your sister says you'll be doing this for me," said Mary. Bunny stopped and looked at her.

"Don't worry it will be a long time from now," said Sam. "I wonder what Bunny wants to be when she grows up?"

"Only time will tell but maybe an artist. She likes to finger paint. You know since your parents won't be back for your first day in school so you could use the back pack I bought you."

"But I have the one Aunt Ellie gave me," said Sam but she caught Mary's look. "Or do I? I don't remember seeing it when they came for our luggage now that you mention it."

"I think I might've forgotten it in the hotel. I'll make sure it gets sent to you later. I guess old age is setting in and my memory isn't what it used to be."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it. But if it makes you happy, all right I can use it for school. However, I want Ellie's bag back. She gave it to me and it's mine."

"See this is what happens when you become decrepit. Maybe you can wear some of those clothes I bought you too."

"Don't push it," said Sam as she finished her juice box. "I know what we can do. How about we play a few friendly hands of poker since we're going to be in the air for a while?"

"Okay but first you wouldn't be thinking about taking your Nana to the cleaners, would you?" said Mary as Sam smiled back.

"Who me?" said Sam as she put on an innocent look and pointing at herself. "I'd never do anything like that the same as you wouldn't leave my backpack in the hotel on purpose."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[On another plane]

Luiz and his mother were sipping champagne after Roan had been taken back and shackled with Casey. Donna Rosenda's plan to get revenge for Pablito was working perfectly. In a few hours they'd be on the ground then taken into their secret jungle base. There they could rekindle the flames of the revolución from it's now dying ambers.

"We're almost there Luiz. Revenge for Pablito will be our rallying call. We'll take this fight back to those capitalist Yankees up north and this time we won't lose."

"I have to say it was genius of you to have me record Roan as he blabbered. I'll have one of our people edit what he said then we can use it against them."

"It doesn't matter if he doesn't want to say what we know is true on video. Señor Roan will come through for us one way or another."

"All we have to do is to have him present. We show him in a few clips of the video without a mark on him then play our message."

"You mean his message. The recording will be in his voice and no one will be able to deny it nor will they be able to accuse us of torturing him. Then there will be the trial and they both will be found guilty and executed by firing squad."

"I don't want to sound like I'm doubting you but what do we do if the people don't flock to you like you think they will. Is there a plan B?"

"Oh, ye of little faith," said Luiz's mother. "We'll remind them who Pablito was and what he did for his people. The people will remember and they will come."

"I'm sure they will," said Luiz. He didn't know how to tell his mother that already he was having difficulty raising men to escort them into the jungle. He was rethinking if he'd been right to blow up their boat with their people onboard.

"How are we with getting things ready at our base camp? It will be good to see some of our old friends again," said Donna Rosenda as she finished her glass of champagne.

"I'm sure they'll come but we're finding it difficult to contact them. Some of them have passed away and others have moved. However, we're doing our best."

"It has been a while but it couldn't be helped. Don't worry about wasting too much time trying to contact them. As soon as they hear of our arrival and see our little video they will find us. That was the way it was before, people would just walk in and take up arms and the cause. You should've seen it," she said as her eyes welled up.

"Yes, you told me that over and over again. However, in the beginning I'm going to have to rely on thugs for hire. We're going to have to invest a good portion of what we made these years as Black Bart to make this happen…"

"Shush," she said cutting him off. Don't mention that name, you know it brings bad luck," said Donna Rosenda. Luiz looked at her trying to figure out if she was serious or not.

"Mother, you do realize we created that story about saying his name was bad luck? Black Bart is dead and gone now for over four hundred years."

"In a certain sense he was a freedom fighter too. He fought against the system that tried to keep him and his crew down. On the high seas they were free and equal as equal as anyone can be."

"All animals are equal, but some animals are more equal than others," mumbled Luiz under his breath then downed his glass.

"What did you say?" she said. "I wish you'd speak up when you talk. You're going to have to give speeches soon that will move people and this is no way to talk."

"I said let me get you a refill," he said as he stood up and took her glass from her. "We should be landing soon."

"I can't believe it after all these years everything is finally coming together," she said as Luiz brought her back her refill. "I just wish Pablito could see this."

"If he were still alive then we wouldn't be here," said Luiz as he took a sip of champagne standing over his mother.

"As sad as it makes me to remember but you're right," as they were talking the fasten seat belt light came on and the pilot announced they were about to make their approach at Puerto Lempira airport.

[Meanwhile in the back of the plane]

Roan explained everything that had happened and what he had said as well as the reactions of Donna Rosenda. In the end Casey agreed with Roan something else was going on but neither of them had enough intel to know what it was.

"I think we're missing a big piece of the puzzle. I'll deny I ever said this is you tell Chuck but if he were here I'm sure he'd be able to figure it out."

"But he's not here and we've got to work together to get out of this mess," said Roan as Casey gave him a look. "Okay, so I might have caused some of this but you can't blame me for everything Colonel Shoot 'em up."

"You know I wish I had let that guy give you that smile with his Bowie knife then I wouldn't have to put up with you now and I wouldn't be in this situation. And since we're talking, the one thing you needed to do you didn't."

"And what was that," said Roan. He was getting angry with Casey for what he considered his consent complaining. "You know the next time I get captured I want to get captured with someone else."

"Personally, I hope there isn't a next time. But mister smooth talker when you were putting the moves on Donna Rosenda did you happen to find out any more about Beckman? I thought you were going to give them an out-out but no, you forgot all about her."

"It wasn't like that… things didn't evolve that way. And besides, I was busy defending you so I didn't have a chance to mention Diane."

"You know what I think," said Casey. "You know I can feel your eyes rolling through the back of your head. But I'm going to tell you this anyway, because you need to hear it. I think they whacked Beckman when we left Saint Thomas if she didn't escape. Think about it you said there was small arms fire then we left in a hurry and now they won't let you talk or see her. One and one add up to someone being dead."

"You think I'm being played. Maybe you're right but how can I be sure? One of us needs to escape and get help."

"That's a good idea and I'm kind of surprised you came up with it. From what you said Donna Rosenda wants me so you should go for it. They might not give you too much of a chase if they still have me."

"They want to execute you so if you make a run for it then it would give me more time to try to talk sense into Donna Rosenda. I know I could turn this whole thing around if I had more time with her."

"Well short of resurrecting Pablito, I don't see that happening and if I run they're liable to execute you instead. They just want someone to shoot and they really don't care who it is. No, you need to go for it. When they transfer us from the plane to wherever it is we're going that will be your chance. Break your thumbs then slip the cuffs off after that make a run for it and don't look back."

"But I don't think…" Roan started to say but Casey cut him off by head butting him from behind. "Ouch! That hurt."

"Roan, you shouldn't be thinking. That's what got us in this situation to begin with so just shut up and listen for once. This is our only chance and I'm counting on you so make it count. You can go for help and make it back in time hopefully before they try to make me into Swiss cheese. Personally, I don't like the stuff. My go to cheese is American there's something about it that reminds me of victory."

"Okay Kilgore, I get it. You like American cheese and the smell of napalm in the morning," said Roan as he shook his head because it still hurt.

"Go ahead and laugh but you know they say a country is great when they have a cheese named after it and don't bring up Swiss because it's really called Emmental. But American cheese is a processed cheese which means it's a mix of other cheeses… like the rest of us in this great melting pot we call America. We all come together and we all become Americans."

"So what are we… we're cheese and freedom. I've said I'd kill for some Limburger but that was only figurative."

"Cheese and democracy that's what we're defending. I couldn't have said it better."

"You ever wonder if your cheese hasn't slipped off its cracker? I'm just saying not that I mean anything by it but…"

"Shut up Roan or I might have to hurt you and that would put a monkey wrench in our plan," said Casey as the pilot announced their descent. "Get ready it won't be long now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anatoly and Stefan arrived at the Puerto Lempira airport. Their charter taxied over and was tucked away out of sight in a private hangar. There to meet them was a team sent in from the embassy to offer assistance. As soon as they opened the hatch it felt like the air was sucked out of them. It was hot and humid and they weren't dressed for this type of weather.

"Geez, I hope you guys brought us a change of clothes or you've got the A/C cranked up in your vehicles," said Stefan as he and Anatoly shook hands with their fellow agents.

"We brought you something," said the lead agent as she looked them over. "Tatiana Romanoff," she said as she pointed to the one black Seat utility vehicle. Stefan started stripping before he walked behind the vehicle with Tatiana smiling at him as she handed him his clothes.

"Really? You expect me to wear this? Knee socks and short trousers? I haven't worn clothes like these since my days as a young pioneer."

"You were complaining about the weather. Just put them on and remember we need to blend in. Agent Romanoff, what can you tell about our target's arrival?"

"She's on her way here. Our people picked her up when she landed from Helsinki and they followed her to her departure gate for here. She's currently waiting on her connecting flight and our people have orders to watch her until she boards."

"I hope they're out of sight because this target is good. She's one of us so she knows our playbook and the way we operate. If they get too close… well she's shown she's not going to let anything keep her from getting here."

"What are the Americans up to? Have they landed yet?" said Stefan as he buttoned up his shirt. Tatiana couldn't help herself she let out a stifled laugh looking at him. "What? You picked this out not me so you have to bear some of the responsibility."

"No, she laughing at your shoes. Dress shoes in that get up is… well is something that one of those evil bad guys would wear in those American films during the forties."

"I want to see what you look like and you never answered my question about the Americans. They had a jump on us so I expect they've already landed and set up base."

"Yes, they've reactivated the old CIA compound they used before to train troops to fight the Sandinistas in Nicaragua. It's just outside of town past the market."

"Good then let's do a drive by and get the lay of the land before our target arrives," said Anatoly as he came back around from behind the Seat.

"Hey, this isn't fair," said Stefan looking over Anatoly. "Why does he have sandals and I didn't get any?"

"I was also told to give you these," said Tatiana as she handed Anatoly and Stefan weapons. She gave them both Makarov 9s. Stefan too his and checked it but he didn't look happy. Tatiana looked at Anatoly for an explanation.

"Don't pay any attention to him. He's just upset because he had to give up his Grach MP when we left Saint Petersburg…"

"And I'd better get it back when we go home. I had to pull in a lot of strings and call in favors to get my hands on it. I really liked it and besides it's mine."

"Well, I think we can load up," said Tatiana. "We can start that windshield tour of the city. Maybe you can explain to me what your target is doing coming here? This isn't exactly a place where tourists flock to come and visit."

"I'm not sure if I believe why the Director thinks she's coming here. But I guess we'll know for sure in a few hours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two Generals got HQ up and running with the assets they could spare from the CIA listening post in Panama. One of the largest embassy compounds in the southern hemisphere it was the cover for Echelon back in the day when the NSA was data mining. They listened in on friends as well as foes believing in equal opportunity when it came to ease dropping.

"General, I'm going to take a walk around town with Sarah," said Chuck. "I want to see what I can find out from the locals."

"Okay, that might be a good idea. I think we can handle everything here but don't venture off too far. I don't need anyone else being taken hostage."

"Maybe we can come with you too," said Alex. "I'm getting bored of doing nothing around here and sitting on my hands."

"You can take Alex with you and I'll stay here with Morgan," said Sarah. "I want to call Echo Park to see how things are going with Sam. She goes back to school tomorrow and her last experience at Barnum Memorial wasn't exactly the best."

"Don't worry," said Chuck as he kissed her on the forehead. "I mean what could go wrong. Mom is with her and she'll take care of her."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about. No, it's better if you two go out on recon. Morgan and I will hold down the fort here."

"Come on Alex, let's go see what the natives are up to," said Chuck. Then the two of them walked out and grabbed the keys for one of the Ford Broncos. A few minutes later there were parking next to an open-air market. Chuck and Alex started walking through the market looking at what the vendors had for sell.

"Look fresh mangoes," said Chuck. Alex looked perplexed at him. "What? Don't you like fresh mangoes? The ones we get back home are always over rip. You need to try theses. I'll take two," said Chuck in Spanish then handed the man way too much money.

"I thought we were here to find leads not stuff our faces," snapped Alex. Chuck ignored what she said as he started talking with the vendor. He praised the man on his fruit then they talked about the weather. But after that he showed the man photos.

"You wouldn't happen to have seen any of these people. They're friends of mine and I'm trying to find them."

The man shook his head then started to turn around when the man's wife who'd been standing behind him waved for Chuck to let her see the photos.

"I'm the one who normally works the stand while he's in the fields taking care of our crops. Let me see those photos. Yes, I know this one," she said.

"Are you sure you know this one," said Chuck in Spanish. The woman nodded her head then went on to explain how.

"Muchas gracias," said Chuck then he took another half dozen mangoes paying extra for the information. "That's how you get intel," said Chuck as he took a bite out of his mango.

"Can I get a bit of that," said Alex. Chuck smiled and handed her a slice. "Now what do we do? Do we go back and get reinforcements or do we go kick in doors?"

"What do you think?"

"I've got my 'door kicking in' shoes on."


	44. Chapter 44

Don't own Chuck

Luiz's plane landed then taxied off the edge of the apron and waited there. The people he'd expected to be there was nowhere to be seen. They waited on the plane for nearly half an hour before an old jeep pulled up. At first, they thought this was their ride but instead a man in an officer's uniform got out then walked towards the plane waving for the grounds personnel to bring over a ladder.

"Crap, I don't like the looks of this," said Luiz as he watched through a window what was going on outside. "I need to head this off."

"Where are our people? I thought they were supposed to be here to meet us," said Donna Rosenda. Luiz didn't answer he just went to the hatch, opened it up then went down to greet the man on the ground before he had a chance to board.

"Buenos días," said Luiz as he held out his hand. "I think there might be some sort of mistake. We were precleared for customs when we left Saint Thomas and we're returning expats… native Hondurans that is."

"Buenos días Señor," said the officer as he shook hands with Luiz. "Then can I see your passports and if you've been precleared then I should have the paper work here," he said as he looked through papers on his clipboard but started shaking his head. "Yes, I see Señor that you were precleared in Saint Thomas but there is a landing fee you still need to pay."

"A landing fee? I see," said Luiz. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet pulling out three c-notes and handed them to the officer.

"I can't take that from you," he said as he handed Luiz his clipboard. "People might think it's a bribe or something. How every you're a few Mr. Franklin's short," said the man as he gave Luiz the clipboard.

"I see," said Luiz then he clipped five hundred bills on the clipboard then handed it back. "I hope we're all good now."

"As far as I'm concerned we are and welcome to Puerto Lempira," said the agent as he handed back Luiz his papers. "But if I were you I'd try to get out of here as quickly as possible. Not everyone around here sees or doesn't see things like I do that is if you know what I mean."

"There was supposed to be people waiting for us," said Luiz but the officer wasn't going to hang around. He jumped back in his jeep then left.

"And welcome home," he mumbled to himself as he took out his phone and called their contact but as the phone was ringing two black Land Rover Defenders came into sight heading towards them.

"It's about time," he mumbled as wiped the sweat off his forehead as he walked towards them. It was morning and already heat was rising from the tarmac. He led up his hand and stopped the lead vehicle while the other one circled around and parked below the ladder. "What took you so long? And why'd you keep us waiting?"

"Sorry but it couldn't be helped. There was some custom's officer who had us held up at the gate for over an hour. We just got permission to drive through."

"You say a custom's guy held you up," said Luiz as he put things together. "I think I just met him but how does one guy dare hold us up. Things didn't used to be that way back in my mother's day. A man like that wouldn't have dared to try to stop us let alone ask for money."

"That was what I was trying to tell you over the phone. Things aren't the way they used to be and we need to be careful. I don't know what's going on but the Americans have reactivated their secret compound just outside of town."

"How do you know they're Americans and not someone from somewhere else," said Luiz. He was hoping they weren't because if they were he knew why they were there.

"Well there's no Nazi skin convention in town and with those haircuts and their unmistakable accents there's no mistaking. They sound like they came straight out of one of those American Westerns."

"Okay, let me get our prisoners loaded up and you can run them to our cave. You do have that up and running like I asked you?"

"Yeah, we could go there but like how everyone knows where the American's secret compound is, well the government knows where our cave is too. There's an old warehouse on the outskirts of town that they used to store sugar cane. We could use it to hold them there until you decide what you want to do with them."

"Good idea and Miguel thanks for coming," said Luiz. It was obvious to Luiz that he needed to be careful for now and feel his way around until he understood what was what.

"Don't mention it. After all we were almost family," said Miguel. Luiz gave him a look of surprise. "I take it your mother never mentioned me to you? Well, I guess that's understandable she did have it bad for Pablito. You never knew him... of course not well you were a baby. Well, between us he never really did deserve her."

"She mentions him all the time but she's never really told me anything about him. I'd like to sit down and talk with you sometime about what kind of man my father was."

"Was? She told you he was your father? Look, I don't want to get you angry but back in the day there was no certainty. Don't get mad but we never knew if we were going to live to see tomorrow so things happened," said Miguel. Luiz wished he continued speaking but he stopped talking abruptly when he saw Donna Rosenda at the top of the ladder looking down at him.

"Miguel is that you," she called to him. He took off his hat and sunglasses then went to meet her at the bottom of the ladder. She held out her hand. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Too long but you're every bit as beautiful as you were the day you left if not more," he replied as he took her hand and kissed it. "Welcome home."

"Yes… well Miguel was telling me that the cave might not be a good option anymore. It seems that it's become common knowledge that was your hideout and he's also said that the Americans are back too…"

"But there's a villa on the outskirt of town near the warehouse I mentioned that I've arranged for you. I'm sure you'll find it to your liking. If you follow me I'll take you straight there while Luiz looks over everything here."

"I don't think I'm needed here. Our men know what they need to do and they can work with yours," said Luiz. He wasn't sure what was going on between Miguel and his mother but he wanted to keep an eye on both of them.

"Very well vamanos," said Miguel as he held the door of their Land Rover open for Donna Rosenda then helped her inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natasha arrived in Puerto Lempira airport. The short hop across the country from the capital was only an hour. But she was chomping at the bit to get off of the plane and out of the airport. She was close now and she could feel it.

"Don't let your guard down," she reminded herself. "You've come too far to get stopped now," she said to herself as she walked outside the airport. She made her way over to the bus stop and looked at the bus numbers and their destinations. After that she walked over to the taxi stand but as she did she suddenly turned back around making a mad dash for a bus that was pulling out waving it down.

"Lady, you're supposed to board the bus before we pull out," yelled the bus driver but Natasha apologized.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you were getting ready to leave," she said as she handed the driver the money for her fare. "Keep the change for your trouble," she said taking her ticket stub then finding a seat. She smiled as she sat down because she knew exactly what she was doing and she left nothing to chance.

[Not far away]

"Let her go don't follow," yelled Anatoly yanking the headset off the man sitting in front of a monitor watching Natasha. "Everyone stand down. She's checking to see if she's got a tail."

"Let me get one of my men to flag the bus down and board it," insisted Tatiana. "If we don't we'll lose her."

"And if we do that she'll know we're watching her. We won't lose her if you listen to us," said Stefan. "Tell your people get back to the van as quickly as possible then we'll beat the bus to the next stop and put a man on the bus."

"I'm sorry if I butted in but when you've been at this game as long as we have certain things become second nature," said Anatoly as he handed the man back his headset. "And you learn all the tricks like what she just pulled. We need to keep our eyes open because the closer she gets to where she wants to go the more she'll be doing things like she just did."

They quickly got everyone loaded then sped off heading towards town. A few miles down the road they caught up with the bus then at the first time the road opened up they passed it. They reached the next bus stop ahead of the bus and stopped.

"Listen up and look at me Vlad," said Anatoly, "keep your comms open and sit where you can see her but don't let her catch you looking at her. Act like a lost tourist and don't let her know you're Russian or this can go sideways quickly."

"You don't have to worry about this I've got it," said the tall well-built man. Anatoly had a bad feeling in his gut about this which was made worse as Vlad continued to speak. "This is going to be a piece of cake. I don't see what all the fuss is about. If you've been on her since Russia and she hasn't seen you then she mustn't be that good. She doesn't impress me."

"Look at me and clean your ears out! Sure, she doesn't have to know we're here but she's going to assume she's being followed and about to be captured which is going to make her that much more dangerous. This isn't a training exercise, this is the real deal and if you screw up here there will be no do overs. I don't know how to get this through to you other than just to tell you that you'll be dead because she will kill you and you can bank on that so be smart or as smart as you seem to think you are."

"I'd like to see her try something. I'll teach her a thing or two," said Vlad as he let out a laugh under his breath. Anatoly had to use all his self-restraint not to bounce Vlad's head off the side of the van.

"We've come a long ways to get here so don't muck it up for us," said Anatoly as they put Vlad out. Once he was out they drove down the road a little further then parked where they could keep an eye on the bus stop.

"Good the bus is here and our man just got on. What's the matter Anatoly? You don't seem very happy that we got Vlad on the bus. You think he's going to screw it up, don't you?"

"I feel like I should tell you about what the bear does in the woods but we don't have time. We need to come up with a plan B. Tatiana, where does that bus go once it reaches the city," said Anatoly. He caught her look of disapproval. "I'm sorry if your man didn't give me warm fuzzies but that condescending attitude of his is going to be his downfall and I just hope not ours."

"The bus goes into a depot at the end of its route which is near the center of town. But look at the monitor we can see your target in his body cam. He's doing good so far."

"I want to see on a map everything there is around that bus depot. There has to be a reason she boarded this particular bus."

"Vlad is reporting that the target is getting up," said the man Anatoly had taken his headset before and who was sitting in front of the monitor. "False alarm she's sitting back down."

"Tell him we can see her and there's no need for him to report in what we can see. We'll let him know if we need anything from him. Let me see what's in the center," said Anatoly. Tatiana pulled out a map and they were looking over it. However, Anatoly couldn't help but feel that something was wrong… terribly wrong.

"Did you see something on the map?" said Stefan. He caught Anatoly's look. "There are a number of places she could be heading to. Maybe we should get there first and setup surveillance in advance?"

"I don't know something's not right," said Anatoly as they watched Natasha get up walk past Vlad then a few minutes later she went back to her seat and sat back down.

"What was that all about," said Natasha. "Did she get tired of sitting down and wanted to stretch her legs?"

"I don't know but maybe. Let's jump ahead and do what Stefan suggested we can still watch her on the monitor. Radio Vlad and tell him what we're doing and he should only contact us if she gets off before the last stop other then that there should be radio silence."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Roan were loaded up in the back of the Defender along with the luggage. One man rode shotgun next to the driver while two more man rode in the back seat to keep an eye on them. They were told in broken English to sit down and keep quiet or there would be consequences. However, Casey saw this the opportunity he'd been waiting for.

"Roan, this is it. This is our chance to get out of here. The way I see it we have an opportunity for us to both get out of here with acceptable losses…"

"I remember what your acceptable losses are," said Roan as he shook his head. "I have to tell you that I've grown accustomed to having all my limbs. I've had them since birth and I'd like to continue holding onto them for as long as I can."

"Don't whimp out on me now. Okay this is what we're going to do. It all starts with us breaking our thumbs when I tell you then we overpower our guards…" said John but one of the guards turned around and yelled at them.

"Pipe down you two or you're not going to like it if I have to make you," said the one guard in broken English growling and barking as he spoke.

"You know where I am so come on back here," said Casey taunting him. "If you want to put action behind those words more power to you. I'm not going anywhere so come on tough guy let's see what you've got or are you just hot air?" The man growled at him some more but his partner shook his head then said something to him. They both turned around and laughed.

"Yeah, turn around and look the other way or you'd get one of the worst beat downs you've every had. Roan get ready, it looks like the jungle is just up ahead. We can do this."

"But I don't want to break my thumbs. If I break them how am I going to be able to hold anything like a Martini glass. I know this might not be important for you because you drink from a trough but it does for me."

"A trough? Why you… remind me I want to kick your butt when I get us out of this mess you got us in," said Casey. However, as he was talking Roan used the toothpick he'd palmed from his last Martini with Donna Rosenda to pick his cuffs.

"I don't want to break my thumbs because I don't have to," said Roan as he held up his cuffs. "This is skill versus whatever it is you say you have."

"What the devil," said the driver as he looked up in the mirror and saw Roan was free. "The prisoners are…" He never got out the rest because a fight broke out in the back that spilled over into the front.

The Defender began to swerve back and forth in the road. There was the sound of gunfire and screaming from the inside. The windows were covered with blood splatter then the vehicle ran off the road and rolled over on its side with its tires still spinning and steam coming up out from under the hood. The back hatch flopped open with Casey immerging climbing out over luggage.

"Come on Roan. What's holding you up in there? We need to go," said John as he checked the Tokarev he took off one of their guards.

"A hand would be appreciated," said Roan as he tumbled out over the lose luggage. "Okay, now where do we go?" he said as he got up and brushed himself off.

"Now we're in my element. Let's have a little chat with that loud mouth guard and see where your lady friend went so we can pay her a little visit. But this time I'll do the talking just stand back and watch me operate."

"Just don't try to seduce he because let's face it you don't have any seduction techniques," said Roan as Casey went over to the side of the Defender reached in through the window and yanked the dazed guard through it.

"I'm only going to ask you this once where did your boss and that woman go," said John as he put the barrel of his weapon in the man's mouth. "Maybe you need a tonsillectomy?"

"Can I have a minute of your time? I just have one thing to interject," said Roan as he raised his hand. Casey growled as he turned to him.

"What? I'm kind of busy here if you haven't noticed," barked John. "Can't it wait until I'm done and we have some answers."

"I just wanted to point out that it is difficult for the man to speak with the barrel of your weapon shoved down his throat. Besides how do you know he even understands English or is able to speak it."

"Oh, don't worry, he knows enough to know he's in it deep if he doesn't give me what I want," said John. Casey shot the driver in the back of the head through the door window. "Next is you so spit out information or blood. The choice is yours."

The man immediately gave up all he knew about where Donna Rosenda, Miguel and Luiz had gone as well as anything else he thought Casey might want to know.

"Por favor Señor, I've told you everything I know so please don't kill me," begged the man. "I have a dog… yes a nice little dog… Oh and I have a mujer… a wife… Yes, I have a wife and niños, lots of niños who all depend on me. Even the dog, Señor he depends on me… well not as much but yes he depends on me too."

"Then why are you here?" said Casey as he pistol whipped to man. Laying him out unconscious next to the Defender.

"Now that's your seduction technique," said Roan. He'd found a half a bottle of water and a flask of something that smelt like medicine. "Well you know what they say waste not want not," he said as he took a swig.

"Give me a hit of that," said Casey. He took it from Roan smelt it then took a hit. "It's called **Guifiti**. I had this before here. It's a blend of herbs and spices produced from medicinal herbs like chamomile, pericón, anise, allspice, cloves, garlic, jicaco negro or wheat and optional honey or liqueur of your choice which from the taste is rum. They put it in the sun for eight days to ferment. They also said it has healing and potency powers so you might want to drink the rest. Now let's get walking we've got a ways to go and I know a short cut."

"Shouldn't we try to find help," said Roan as he took off after Casey. "We should make contact with our Embassy…"

"Once they find out we're missing that will be the first thing they think of. No, we need to take care of this ourselves by cutting the head off the snake and we can't trust anyone here."

"I don't suppose you've got a plan?" said Roan as the foliage got thicker.

"We'll think of one once we get there. Now pipe down and save your breath where we're going isn't exactly around the corner."


	45. Chapter 45

Don't own Chuck

The Natasha's bus from the airport pulled into the central bus station after completing its route. There it let off the passengers before heading to the depot where the driver could rest before his next run. By the time the bus reached the city center it was packed to the brim with people and animals crowded all together. It was so full that when the doors were opened at the final stop it seemed as if people and livestock poured out in a never-ending flow. There was a cacophony of noises of animals and humans along with feathers and fur that seemed to hang in the air.

"There she is," said Tatiana. She was the first one to see Natasha get off. She was on of that human deluge getting off the bus and she used it to her advantage followed the current of people as they all got off. She used it to hide herself in as they all quickly left the bus station. "Wait a minute where did she go?"

"Now to look for where I want to go," Natasha said to herself as she caught her breath in an alleyway away from the cameras around the station. However, as she came out on High Street and began walking down it she saw Chuck and Alex just ahead of her.

"Crap, where did they come from?" she said as she quickly ducked into a shop where she could keep them in sight without being seen. Her first reaction was to put her hand on a Makarov 9 she now had in her purse.

"No, you don't want to attract attention to yourself," she said as she heard the sound of police sirens coming in her direction.

"Don't worry about the sirens they do that often here. May I help you," said a shop assistant. Natasha turned and found a dark-skinned girl with coal black hair and green eyes smiling at her. "If you tell me what you're looking for maybe I can help you," said the young woman.

"What? No, I'm just looking. Thanks anyway," said Natasha as she started to leave. "I'll follow them for now and intervene if I have to," she said to herself but in that moment Chuck turned so she quickly retreated back inside.

"On second thought do you have this is in pink," she asked as she picked up a blouse from a stack near the window but all the time she kept Chuck and Alex in her sight from the corner of her eye.

"I don't know if we do. Let me go check and I'll be right back," said the girl. She turned then disappeared into the back of the shop.

"Thank you," said Natasha as she kept a watch on Chuck and Alex from the window. He was on the phone talking to someone. Alex had gone ahead then reappeared moments later.

"I wish I could hear what you're talking about. But don't panic who knows we might not be going to the same place," she said but deep down she knew that was wrong. If Chuck was here it could only mean one thing and that was the cat was out of the bag which also explained the man on the bus.

"I don't know if you and I are going to the same place," said the shop assistant. Natasha turned around and found her standing there with the pink blouse in her hand. "But we could," she said as she smiled.

"This is perfect," said Natasha as she smiled at the clerk. "Maybe you can help me I'm looking for a place where I can have a good time. I'm new in town and I could use a tour guide as well as a drinking buddy."

"Oh, I can be your buddy," said the woman. "And I know a few places you might like. What kind of music do you like to listen to? We've got all kinds."

"I like Latin music and Cuban in particular. I had a friend tell me there was a place here I should look up but she couldn't remember the name."

"So someone told you there was some place special here? Who was this someone? Was she special as well?"

"Not special… just a friend," said Natasha as they walked over for her to pay for the blouse. "I heard the music was good but like I said I don't know the name of the place."

"We could meet up in an hour when I get off work and try to find it. I can give you a tour of old town. We can bar hop until we find this place you're looking for."

"I'd like that and you can be my date for the evening," said Natasha as she paid. The cashier gave the two of them a look from over the register. Natasha took her blouse then left but not before looking through the widow to see if Chuck and Alex were still outside.

[A little while before in the surveillance van]

"Here we go the bus is pulling into the bus station. I want everyone on the street to keep an eye out for her when she gets off. Radio Vlad and tell him to stay seated. He can get off last then meet up with us later. I don't want anything to spoke her. She's already seen him and we don't want her to get nervous."

"I don't like this sitting and waiting in the van," said Stefan. "We should be out there following her too. We know the way she thinks… Crap, you said it yourself before we're using the same play book."

"But you're forgetting my friend that she knows us and if she sees us she'll know the game is over for her. If that happens who knows what she'll do next and then we'll have a real mess to clean up."

"It's happening. The bus has stopped and the passengers are getting off," said Tatiana. "Wait a minute where'd she disappear to? She was there on the monitor a moment ago."

"This was what I was worried about. Have all your people report in and tell Vlad to get up and go after her too. I should've listen to that feeling in my gut."

They listened and waited as the man sitting in the comms chair relayed the instructions to Vlad but he remained immobile so the man repeated the order. However, Vlad still wasn't moving.

"Sirs, something is wrong with Vlad. He's not responding to my calls. I think something must be wrong with his comms."

"Yes, his comm link is just probably on the fritz. We can get a message to him through one of the team," said Tatiana but as she was about to send someone Anatoly stopped her.

"Hold up on that for a moment," said Anatoly as pointed at the monitor. "I think you need to forget about sending someone."

"Señor, this is my last stop all passengers have to get off here," they heard the bus driver say in broken English. "Señor, are you all right?" said the man as looked at Vlad. In the van the driver's face filled the monitor. "Señor, are you awake? Do you hear me?" he said then he shook Vlad but Vlad didn't answer he just fell out of the seat and onto the floor.

In the van they saw the roof of the bus then the driver standing over the top of him making the sign of the cross and calling the names of every saint he knew making up some new ones along the way.

"Chyort! Crap, that's why she disappeared. She's on to us… yes, she has to be. I'm willing to bet you're missing another agent and that would be the direction she went. Tatiana, you need to recover the bodies before someone starts looking into who they were. Come on Stefan let's go find her. It doesn't matter if she sees us now nor not."

"What are you thinking?" said Stefan as they got out of the van and closed the door behind them. He watched as Anatoly checked his weapon and attached a suppressor.

"I don't care what the Director wants, she's cost us too many people. This has gone on too long now. It's time to put an end to it and her once and for all… accomplishes or not she goes down."

"I second that," said Stefan as he did the same. "Where do you want to start at? I'd suggest where we lost her."

"I don't think that's necessary. I looked over the map of establishments here in the area and I've got an idea where she might be heading but we're going to have to kill some time. I don't suppose you'd want a tea?"

"Are you kidding? It's got to be a hundred in the shade. No, I'm thinking about something cold… something like a cerveza. Actually, I've heard about this one beer called Cerveza de los Mayas that I was told was good. It's supposed to be brewed with herbs and other things." "It's the other things that bothers me. No, you can try that if you want but for me I just want something I know I'll like… like a Heineken. You can find one in whatever country you're in." "I'd call you the ugly American but you're Russian," said Stefan as they walked down a dusty street in the middle of town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck called Sarah to give her the latest up date as they walked down High Street after visiting the market. If the intel they received was true this could be a game changer. Sarah was less than happy with the plan because she was still back at HQ and he was talking about going alone with Alex.

"It's better this way. We can go in with a low profile and then see if things pan out." This might be nothing but if it is…"

"I understand. Not that I like it which I don't but I understand. Look, we've got intel that our perps have moved Casey and Roan to just outside of town. Our people saw them being loaded onto a Range Rover then driven out of the airport."

"And they just let them go? Why in the name of Sam Hill didn't they stop them or at least follow them?"

"The General wants to see where they lead us and we have a new player. They didn't follow them because they were afraid of being seen but we got a positive ID on the man who met them… a Miguel Fuentes."

"Fuentes was a name I read in Casey's dossiers about his activates here from before. This Fuentes was thought to have been a gun runner and middle man for the People's Liberation Army. But after the PLA disbanded he disappeared into the woodwork. Him showing up at the airport can't be a good sign."

"I don't think it's a class reunion either. I called Sam but she was asleep so I talked with Mary. We both agreed that she shouldn't be woken up. She's still insisting on going back to Barnum Memorial."

"If that's what she wants then I think we should support her. I'm happy she didn't let what happened to her there get to her."

"I am too. Look, I'm going out on a scouting mission with Morgan. There are a number of warehouses and houses just outside the city that our perps could be using to keep Roan and Casey. I think if we go out playing lost tourists we might be able to find where they're holding them then come back with the rest of our people."

"If what I've got going pans out we might not have to but yours is a good idea. Just promise me you'll be careful when you're out there. These people have proven they'll do whatever it takes to get what they want. I don't like it that Casey hasn't tried to contact us."

"They might not know that the General is free and Roan could be worried that if they try anything their captures will hurt her."

"That explains Roan but since when does Casey listen to anything anyone tells him. He'd probably just write Beckman off as collateral damage then try to take the whole lot on by himself."

"Which is why we need to find where are perps are hiding. John is liable to do just that now if he thinks the nest is full of vipers and he can take out all the snakes with one blow."

"I think I'll keep that to myself," said Chuck as he paused then spoke in a low voice. "Alex is on edge as it is and something like that could push her over. I'll keep her busy here and try to distract her from what's going on back there. Please make sure Morgan wears a vest before the bullet magnet gets himself shot."

"Will do I've got to run now. Love you," said Sarah as she hung up. Chuck was left there holding his phone in his hand.

"What did Sarah have to say? Is there anything new with Dad and Roan," said Alex as she walked back. "I checked that bar out you asked me to look in but I didn't see anything suspicious. Maybe this is just a wild goose chase?"

"No, I think we might be too early. Let's go find someplace to get lunch then we'll come back later. The intel we got is good we just have to be patient."

"I don't know if I can eat. My stomach is in a knot," said Alex as they walked down the street looking for someplace with the least number of flies.

"Here we go," said Chuck as they walked up to street side restaurant. "This is the place for us," he said as he looked at the menu posted outside.

"How do you know this place is good? It looks like all the others to me," said Alex as they walked inside and grabbed a table they could see the street from.

"Did you notice the sign said fresh fish but it didn't mention any names of fish? That's because fish are seasonal like fruits and vegetables. They don't know in here what fish they're going to have until the fishing boats return. If you see fish named on a menu most of the time it's frozen or they're trying to pull a fast one passing one fish for another," said Chuck as a waiter came over.

"Well, I don't know how scientific your reasoning is but I don't think you need to ask to see the menu. You just have to look at his apron and check out which stains are the newest."

"Dos cervezas y dos pescados fritos, gracias," said Chuck. The waiter smiled wrote down their order then left. "You wonder why he had to write down our order. Just look around it doesn't look like they're that busy in here. Oh by the way, I ordered for you too I hope you like fish."

"That's fine by me but this doesn't look like a place I'd feel safe eating raw vegetables like a salad. I get sufficient ruffage as it is and I don't need any more. However, you haven't answered my question when I asked you what Sarah told you? Is there anything new?"

"Well, she didn't say much," said Chuck. He got quiet when the waiter appeared with their beers and food. Alex waited and she waited and she waited.

"Well, and," said Alex after it was obvious that Chuck wasn't going to continue telling her what she wanted to know. "So, what is it Sarah said? You aren't trying to keep anything from me, are you?"

"Who me? No, why would I do that? Sarah just said she'd called home to talk with Sam but Sam was asleep so she couldn't speak to her. She talked with my Mom and my Mom told her that Sam still wants to go back to school at Barnum Memorial."

"And that was it? Are you sure there wasn't anything else? You sure seemed to have talked for a long time and now you tell this was all she said."

"Well, it wasn't just her talking. I told her what we're doing and she mentioned that she was going to go out for a little while with Morgan too. They've almost got HQ up and running. Have you tried your fish? It's really good… This is the first time I've tried Barracuda."

"This is Barracuda?" said Alex as she looked at the fish as it looked back up at her from the plate. "I guess fish is fish."

"Not really, but I'll let you believe that. Just think of it as we're eating it before it can eat us and next to it are some fried plantains. Eat up you need to eat to keep your strength up. If I'm right you're going to need it before the night is over."

"Maybe I should call Morgan and let him know we're going to be late," said Alex as she studied Chuck.

"He might not be able to answer. Cell service here is really bad and like I said I've already spoken with Sarah. Let me explain what we're going to do," said Chuck. He wanted to come up with something to distract Alex but he realized he wasn't doing a very good job. He felt like he was being interrogated and if the truth were known he was because Alex wasn't buying anything he was selling.

[Meantime back at the compound]

"Morgan where are you going with all that gear? Is all that really necessary?" said Sarah as she looked him over carrying an overpacked bag.

"All this helps sell our cover as being lost tourists and as every world traveler knows that he should own a sturdy rucksack," said Morgan as he almost fell over. Sarah had to grab him or he would have.

"Okay, that almost makes sense but what's up with the maple leaf patch? You're not Canadian and our cover is lost Americans?"

"Our cover is lost North Americans as everyone also knows to act Canadian as to be well-liked. Don't worry, I've got this but you should know all this already."

"Come on Morgan you can't really believe that. That's just a cliché and remember we're on a mission, not a vacation."

"I know that and don't worry, like I said I've got this. Now let's get started so we can rescue the big guy before it's too late. He's depending on me and I don't want to let him down."

"Morgan, we're going to go try to find where they're holding him but we're not going to rescue him. We'll call back then wait for the rest to come. No one is going to play hero here, do you got that or do I need to leave you behind?"

"No, no I understand. It's just I know how much this means for Alex and I want to do my very best to bring John home safe and sound"

"Now it's my turn to tell you not to worry. We all do but we have to go about this by the book or people can get hurt," said Sarah but as she was talking to Morgan his phone began to ring. "What are you doing?" she said as he began to dig in his trousers.

"Just hold on for a moment while I get this. Just a second... don't worry, I've got it in my super-secret money pouch. I don't want it to get stolen. I'm almost there," he said as he reached deep in to his pants. "There you are," he said as he dug this phone out and looked at caller ID. "It's Alex, what do I do?" he said as he showed it to Sarah.

"Don't answer it," she said as she made a face and pushed this hand away. "Let it go to voice mail. If she finds out what we're doing it will only make her that much more worried. She needs her game face on for what Chuck has planned."

"I guess you're right," said Morgan as he started shoved it back down inside his pants. "Wait maybe I should put it on vibrate?"

"I don't want to have this conversation with you. Just do whatever it is you've got to do then let's get a move on it. We have places to check out and we're burning daylight."

"You know you almost sound like Casey," said Morgan. Sarah gave him a look. "What? I said almost. What's the matter?"

"Nothing... never mind let's just go. We've got a lot of ground to cover and the quicker we start the quicker we'll get this done. General, we're heading out now."

"Good luck and watch your backs. I don't want to put any pressure on you but everyone is counting on you."

"Geez, there's no pressure there," mumbled Morgan as they went out to get a ride to the edge of the city.


	46. Chapter 46

Don't own Chuck

Casey glided through the jungle underbrush like a big cat and every step he took was silent. Like a big cat on the prey he made no noise as he double timed towards the plantation. Roan, on the other hand, was stomping through scaring the wildlife. Birds scattered screaming back at him for disrupting their rest and monkeys howled at him from the trees.

"Well, I won't go hungry," Roan said as he picked up a banana that had been flung at him. "Guys, keep the fruit coming but hold the rest."

"Will you please try to keep it down," said Casey as another flock of birds took to the air. "At this rate you might as well send Luiz and his mother a postcard letting them know we're coming. Can't you be quieter?"

"I'm doing the best I can. These deck shoes just aren't made for this type of terrain. Maybe we should take a break and our catch our breathes?"

"If you get a bad omelette who do you blame the cook or the hen? There's nothing wrong with those shoes other than the person who's wearing them," said Casey but he caught Roan's look. "Okay, if it makes you happy we can take a five-minute breather. But when we start up again I want you to put your feet where I put mine."

"Okay, okay but how are we going to take them when we get there? We should wait for darkness then slip inside the plantation house. Once we're in we can work our way up floor by floor."

"I like that. We can take them out floor by floor so in the end they won't know it's over until after it's too late. I don't mind cracking a few heads and snapping some necks. I might be able to set a new personal best."

"We should try to take Donna Rosenda alive. There's a lot of intel we can get from her about her organization and not just the one she's running now but also answer some questions about the past too. For instance, she can tell us how much the Russians and Cubans were involved with her people…"

"Bunch of commie insurgents. You know what they say better dead than red and they chose red so now they're going to dead. It makes sense if you think about it."

"I'm sure it does for you. Just think she can identify all the people who are still in positions of power that helped the PLA. Can you imagine what we could do with that kind of intel?"

"I think I just told you what we could do. It's covered under the 'better dead than red' that I mentioned before. Well, we've rested enough let's get started again. Remember your feet in my footprints," said Casey as they started off through the underbrush again. John bent back a low branch then let it go. It snapped back taking Roan off his feet.

"Geez, John will you please be careful with what you're doing," said Roan as he got up. "Just look at my clothes. When I get back I'm going to have to burn these.

"Stop your squabbling and keep it down. According to my calculations we're almost there," said Casey as they trekked along.

It wasn't long before they came to a clearing in the jungle that was surrounded by an electrified wire fence. "This is it," said John as he pointed to arm guards who were patrolling the perimeter. Now that that we've found this we just have to find a place to hunker down until dark then we'll find a way inside."

But as they were watching from the cover of the underbrush a loud commotion broke out in the compound. Men started running around and shouting outside the large plantation house in the center of the enclosure. Soon afterwards two Defenders sped out of the compound through a gate guarded by two armed guards heading towards town.

"I think they've just figured out we're missing," said Roan as they hunkered down and watched the ruckus.

"Whatever gave you that idea," said Casey as he got up. " Come on they're going to be sending search parties out to look for us so now's the time to figure a way to get inside while they're undermanned."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Meanwhile inside the plantation house]

"What do you mean they got away?" said Donna Rosenda. She was livid with rage and she didn't mind showing it as hurled object at Luiz. "You had one simple task and one only which was to bring your father's murder to justice. But what did you do? You screwed it up. If you'd listened to Miguel instead of worrying about other things that were none of your business this wouldn't have happened."

"The situation is under control. We've got men out looking for them and I'm sure we'll have them soon because they couldn't have gone very far. Our men are watching for them outside the American's compound so if they make a run for it they won't get very far."

"I hope you're right because there's no going back to Saint Thomas now and your pirate days are over so I don't see how you're going to make a living."

"Luiz can always work for… with me here and this isn't his fault or anyone's. It just happened," said Miguel. Luiz wasn't sure if he liked being helped out by Miguel but he played along to get out of the dog house. "I've got men searching from town back towards where our vehicle ran off the road and I'm going to personally interrogate the one man that we found left alive."

"I'd like to come along with you and talk to him too," said Donna Rosenda. But the way she said it made it sound more like an order than a request.

"If you like then please follow me," said Miguel as he offered Donna Rosenda his arm and they started for the door. Luiz began to follow them but his mother stopped him.

"No, Luiz, not you," she said. "I don't want to look at you right now. Go out help our people look for our prisoners and come back when you have them."

"But mother," said Luiz. However, he could tell there was no use trying to talk to her in her current state. "Very well if that's what you want."

"This way," said Miguel then he led Donna Rosenda out of the room but he glanced back at Luiz. Luiz caught his look and wondered what game Miguel was playing.

"I don't know what you're up to but I don't like it," said Luiz under his breath as he poured himself a rum then threw it down. "I'd better do this but not before I have another."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefan and Anatoly walked up to a bar located off High Street not far off the beaten path. Above the entrance to the place was a neon sign with a parrot lying on its back along with an empty rum bottle next to it and an illuminated name above the image read 'El Cotoro Muerto'… the dead parrot.

"What kind of parrot is that? Doesn't it look like a Norwegian Blue. I had a cousin once who had a Norwegian Blue. The stupid thing slept all the time and the person they bought it from said it was pining away for the fjords."

"Well this parrot isn't pining. He's passed on. This parrot is no more, he has ceased to be, he's expired and gone to meet his maker.

"You mean he's an ex-parrot," said Stefan. They both laughed as they walked inside then looked around. "I'd say it's not just the parrot's that dead."

"I'll find us a table and you go get us a couple of beers," said Anatoly. He went off and found a table where they could cover the exits and entrance. He waved for Stefan who was walking back with two beers in hand.

"Sorry, no Heineken here so I got you a Sam Miguel," said Stefan as Anatoly made a face but took a sip the same. "Now what do we do, wait?"

"That's the general idea sooner or later Natasha will walk through those front doors then we end her here. One of us can go scout the exits in a little while. We need to do it and get out before we're caught."

"Okay so we cap her then what? You say we make a run for the exit then what? We should contact Tatiana for an extraction plan."

"Not until the deed is done. If we let her in on our intention she'll report it back to the Director and what are we going to do if he orders us to stand down?"

"So, you don't want to disobey a direct order? Isn't that kind of what we're doing now? Didn't the Director tell us to follow her and see where she leads?"

"You don't have to remind me what he told us to do. I was there and I heard him too. Geez, I even sold him on this idea of following her and for that reason I'm responsible for Vlad's death."

"You can't blame yourself over that. Vlad was cocky and got himself whacked. You even warned him not to underestimate her but he didn't listen. No, he got himself killed and no one else is to blame."

"That's not true. We should've never sent him to ride that bus. You said it before yourself, Natasha is one of us and she knows how we operate. Vlad was just a kid trying to make a name for himself but a kid none the less and out of his league with Natasha. No, she didn't have to kill him. She could've done something different but she didn't and it's for that she has to be put down."

"I'm not disagreeing but let's be smart about this and not start a gunfight in this place. I've been looking around at the clientele in here and the vast majority are packing. I don't know if you've noticed but there's a Cuban flag on the wall behind the bar along with a poster of the Che."

"Then it looks like we've come to the right place," said Anatoly as he took another sip from his beer. "Why don't you order us another round while I go to the little boy's room and look for our exit?"

"Just don't touch anything back there. Who knows what kind of bacteria or diseases are lurking about in this place."

"You know what they say, if it doesn't kill you, it makes you stronger but I hear what you're saying," said Anatoly. He finished his beer then got up and made his way over to a dark corridor that led to the restrooms and exit.

Stefan finished his then looked around to see if there was a waitress or someone he could order from but all he saw were men that he'd hate to meet in dark alley.

"If there was a girl working in here she'd have a moustache and biceps the size of watermelons to survive this crowd," said Stefan as he laughed. He got up and took their empties to the bar then ordered two more after laying cash on the bar.

"Hey, what's so funny," said a man standing next to him at the bar. Stefan was almost knocked over by the man's breath. He smelt like a rum distiller and not the good kind.

"Phew, you must've been in here since the place opened. If I were you I'd be careful around any open flames."

"What's that supposed to mean. Are you laughing at me? I don't like people laughing at me and I can get really mean. If you are then let's go out back and see if you can show me what's so funny?"

"Look, I wasn't laughing at you. I just remembered something funny is all. I don't need any problems with you or anyone else and to prove I didn't mean anything by it I'll buy you another round of whatever you're drinking."

"Here are your two Sam Miguels," the bartender said as he looked at Stefan then at the man standing next to him.

"Thanks," Stefan as he pulled out more money dropping it on the counter. "This is for a drink for my friend here." Stefan then bid a hasty retreat and went back to their table. As he sat back down he glanced back over at the bar. The man he had the run in with seemed to be getting wound up and agitated ranting to himself.

"Someone is off their med. Crap, this isn't going to end well," thought Stefan as he looked around for Anatoly. He watched at as the angry man kept looking back at him then turning back around drinking even more and more. However, Stefan caught a break, before the mad man could think about coming after him, nature called him first. Stefan watched as he headed towards the same dark corridor Anatoly had disappeared into.

"Let's nip this is the bud before it gets out of hand," said Stefan. He took a hit from his Sam Miguel then palmed the bottle walking behind the drunk man down the same dark hallway. He could already hear the man yelling.

"Get out of there I need to use the can," howled the drunk man as he pounded on the bathroom door. "Open this door up now."

"Just a moment," said a voice from inside. Stefan who was behind the drunk now recognized it. Anatoly was inside and oblivious as to who was on the other side of the door.

"Just open the door or I'll break it down," screamed the drunk as he grabbed the doorknob and began rattling the door.

"What's your problem," said Anatoly as he opened the door. "Is the tank over flowing? Maybe you should think about taking some anger management classes."

"Just get out of my way or I'll mess you up," said the drunk as he started to push Anatoly out of the way but Stefan came up behind the drunk and shoved him to the floor in the bathroom then broke his beer bottle over the man's head. To make sure he wasn't going to get up Stefan grabbed him by his greasy hair and banged his face off the slimy bathroom floor.

"I can't leave you alone for one moment. At least tell me this was necessary," said Anatoly as he stood over Stefan and the drunk.

"No, this is just my favour pastime. Of course it was now, just don't stand there looking at me," said Stefan. "Grab a shoulder and help me put him in the stall. It's a long story and I'll explain later but he had to be taken out before he blew our covers. Let's drop him inside and people will think he slipped and knocked himself out."

"Or just plain passed out and fell over. This… he is disgusting. Come on we need to go we're both back here and Natasha could enter any moment. We need to get into position."

They closed the stall door then left the bathroom walking back down the dark but when they walked out front they saw Chuck and Alex walk in then go over to their table. They watched as they sat down and got comfortable.

"Well crap, but this was to be expected," said Anatoly as they watched them from shadows. "We can't very well go over and say hello then cap Natasha as soon as she walks in."

"I don't see why not but what I don't understand is why are they here and what does being here have to do with them getting their people back."

"I'm guessing they're looking for leverage to force the people who grab theirs to let them go. But that creates another problem because they're here for the same reason as Natasha and what do you think she's going to do if she sees them here?"

"She's liable to start shooting and asking names later. We should really warn Chuck besides if we're here it's thanks to him."

"I'd normally agree but let's hold up for a few moments and see how things develop. If Natasha draws on them then we'd be obligate to…"

"I see what you're going for. We take her out before she can take them out and it's a win-win situation. No one could say anything… we did our duty and helped out a friend who helped us."

"I couldn't have explained it better myself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luiz finished his drink and tried to curb his anger but he couldn't help think Miguel had played him to get at his mother. However, he couldn't come up with a plan to get himself out of the dog house other than by finding their escaped prisoners. There was nothing else to do so he downed his last drink then sat the glass down.

"Well, mother wants me to go look for them then I will," said Luiz then he checked his weapon. "However, she never said I had to bring them back alive. I'm tired of being treated like a child. Now I'm going to prove to her that I'm a man once and for all. Things are going to have to change around here."

Luiz left the plantation house and ordered a driver pick him up to take him to where the men were searching. However, as they left the plantation he noticed two strangers talking to the guards at the gate.

"What's going on at the gate? And who are those people?" But the driver didn't know. Luiz saw a blonde woman and a rather hairy short man talking to the guard but there was something about the woman

"What's going on here?" said Luiz rolling down his window as the driver pulled up at the gate. "Who are you people?"

"Just tourists," said Sarah. "We were looking for the hostel and got turned around in town and ended up out here. Now we're trying to find our way back but we still have to find that hostel."

"Well, you're in luck because that's where I'm heading. Hop in and we'll run you two back into town but I've got no idea where the hostel is but I can save you some time and walking."

"I don't know if we should," said Morgan. "I mean it's kind of you and everything but we wouldn't want to put you out of your way. Besides my mother used to tell me not to get into cars with strangers."

"You see that's it, I think I know you from somewhere," said Luiz. "But I can't seem to place where. If you ride with me into town maybe we can figure out where we know each other from?"

"Come on Morgan. Remember what a walk it was to get here. Do really want to walk it back then try to find a place to bed down? We'll take you up on your offer mister," said Sarah as she opened the back door of the defender and helped stuff Morgan along with his ruck pack inside. She got in afterwards then they were off and as Luiz promised heading towards town.

"My name is Sarah Carmichael and this is my traveling companion as of this morning Morgan Grimes and you are?"

"You can call me Luiz. In a certain way we're in the same boat here," said Luiz. "Let me explain, I'm visiting friends here with my mother. She knows this place but I don't. In fact, this is my first time here but I can't get over the feeling I know you."

"Like I said before we just met this morning and found we where trying to get to the same hostel," said Sarah.

"No, I wasn't talking about him. I was talking about you. I know we've met but… oh well maybe it's just in my head. Morgan is it? That's some backpack you've got there and a Maple leaf too. You wouldn't happen to be Canadian, eh?"

"It's a ruck pack and as every traveller knows you need a hefty ruck pack. You noticed the Maple leaf. Yes, I have my house near Toronto," said Morgan trying to sound Canadian. Sarah elbowed him to keep quiet.

"And you Sarah, where are you from? I hope you don't mind we calling you by your first name. I know I know you… I'm sorry that sounds stupid I know."

"Oh, a little here and there… I travel a lot so I really don't have anyone place I call home. So, you're here visiting friends? Have you been here long? I take it no because you say you don't know your way around."

"No not long… we came here to take care of some family business which we hope to clear up soon then be on our way. Wait a minute I've got it! I remember where I've seen you before," said Luiz. Sarah reached into her bag and found her Smith and Wesson.

"I think I'd remember if we've met before," said Sarah as she flipped off the safety and glanced over at Morgan.


	47. Chapter 47

Don't own Chuck

The shop assistant that Natasha had made a date with waited outside of her place of employment. She looked down at her watch then looked down the street wondering if she'd been stood up. It was true that no one she knew was really punctual and telling someone I'll see you in a little while could mean a few minutes or next year but Natasha wasn't from there. Then suddenly Natasha materialized in front of her as if from nowhere.

"Wow! Here you are… finally. I thought for a moment that I was going to have to get this party started without you. By the way my name is Monique," she said as she kissed Natasha on both cheeks.

"Well, I'm here now so let's go. I want to see what this town has to offer," said Natasha. "Who were you calling?" she noticed Monique had her phone in one hand then put it away quickly.

"I was just calling some friends who are going to join us when we get where we're going. Come on let's go," she said as she took Natasha's hand. "This way it's a short cut," said the girl as they headed towards the sound of music. Monique took a right then they started down a long alleyway.

"Where are we going?" asked Natasha as she let Monique lead her along. She was a little wary of following a stranger but as they walked the music got louder; however, the alleyway also grew progressively darker.

"Just a little bit further and we'll be there. You wanted the time of your life and I'm about to give it to you. You just need to have a little more patience."

"I said I was looking for a specific bar," said Natasha. But as she was talking to Monique she suddenly felt the hair on her neck stand up and a tingling sensation came over her… what some would call her spidey senses. She knew someone was following them even before she heard them.

"This seems like a long alleyway," said Natasha as she stopped pretending to be catching her breath. But what she was doing was listening to whoever it was who was following them. Her suspicion seemed to be confirmed because whoever it was behind them stopped the very moment she did. "Bingo!"

"No, they don't play bingo… that's for old people anyway. Come on, keep up and I told you before this is a short cut. Just a little more patience and we'll be there."

"That's something I've never had a lot of," said Natasha as Monique pulled her along. "What street does this come out in?"

"I'm not sure about names but I use this all the time so don't worry we'll be there soon enough and then you'll see."

"See what?" mumbled Natasha under her breath as they continued on. Natasha kept track of their follower by listen to his or her steps while looking ahead. She realized this to be what it was… a trap.

"Wait one," said Natasha as she stopped. "I need to grab a tissue from my purse," she said as she pretended to pull one out and wipe her nose. "Sorry, better now but the recycled air on planes, it always does a number on me."

"We're almost there," said Monique. But if they were there wasn't any music because what they had heard being played before was now behind them.

"Look the place I'm looking for is called the dead parrot… El Cotoro Muerto. You seem like a nice young girl and I'd hate for you to get hurt."

"Why do you say that? And I thought you didn't know the name of the place you were looking for?" said Monique. From her reaction Natasha could tell she'd put Monique off her game.

"Believe it or not, it just came to me. So, if you just point me in the right direction…" Natasha was talking but Monique wasn't going to let her go.

"That's not a nice place for people like you and me. I know a lot better places but if you insist it's just up ahead. Are you trying to get rid of me? I thought you wanted me to show you a good time or where you just teasing?" Monique said as she tried to get close to Natasha but she moved back.

"I don't want to get into this with you, not now and not here. I'm old enough to be your mother and yet you were ready to have a good time with me. Not everyone is stupid," said Natasha.

"What are you talking about? I thought you'd be fun… you were interesting… foreign… even exotic," said Monique. But Natasha saw through what was going on. Monique was trying to distract her and whatever was going to happen it was going to go down now. The person that was following them had picked up their pace.

"This is your last chance to come clean. How many of them are there? How many? You answer me these questions and maybe you'll be able to walk away."

"I… I don't know what you mean. What do you think is going on?"

"Who do you work for?" asked Natasha as she held her Makarov 9 down by her side and in the shadows. The foot steps that where behind her was getting closer.

"I work for the lady you met behind the counter in my store. You know you're kind of freaking me out here. I think I should leave."

"Wrong answer," said Natasha as she brought her weapon out into plain view. "Do you want to try again?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The tension in the Defender was so thick it could be cut with a knife and for once Morgan was silent. But he realized what was about to go down, and being the bullet magnet, he'd probably be the one to bear the brunt of what was to come. With nothing to lose he jumped in the middle and tried to head things off.

"Well, you know you might just think you recognize Sarah," said Morgan. "There are a lot of people who look like her… I mean tall, blonde and well…" Sarah gave him a look. "I mean you probably just saw someone who looked like her."

"No, I know I know you. Answer me this, didn't you go to Harvard? I know you did because I did too and I remember seeing you on campus."

"Wow, that was some time ago but yes, I went to Harvard but I don't remember seeing you. I'm sorry but I don't."

"Well, there was no reason for you too. I think we probably moved in different circles but it's amazing to see you here. Who could've guessed that I'd run into you all the way out here?"

"I know what you mean who could've known," said Sarah as she took her hand out of her bag. "So, you look successful, after Harvard you must've done well."

"I can't complain. I'm running a small family import-export business. My mother is the CEO but I'm the one who actually runs things."

"I worked with my father for a little while in the real estate game but I found working for family isn't what it's all cracked up to be. So, I decided after a while to strike out on my own."

"I know what you mean. You can pick your friends but you can't pick your relatives but my situation is different. My mother relies on me so I'm kind of stuck for duration. I should tell you that my father passed away when I was born so it's only been the two of us."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Sarah. Morgan caught the look on Luiz's face and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

"Yeah and my father ran off with another woman when I was in young to go live in Encino with her," said Morgan. "I'll admit there were times when I could've shoot him."

"But you have to realize as long as he's alive he can always come home. In my case that can never happen. Besides if your father left you and you've never seen or talked to him you only have your mother's side of the story. I'm not saying anything but it takes two to tango."

"Thanks for the advice and that's something to think about," said Morgan. "It sounds like you've already figured somethings out."

"I was just talking hypothetically," said Luiz as he turned around and just sat there for a few minutes before turning back around again. "You know I need to go talk to some people of ours but if you can give me a couple of minutes, I'd like to take you out to eat dinner."

"Gee thanks," said Morgan. "That's awfully kind of you Luiz. Don't you think so Sarah? Just please I'd like my food not to crawl or slither across the ground or jump from tree to tree."

"Oh, I'm sorry, of course you're invited too," said Luiz. "The way you two talk, it doesn't seem like you just met each other."

"That's because I'm Canadian and everyone knows to be Canadian is to be well liked," said Morgan as he looked over at Sarah who rolled her eyes. "What?"

"We really need to find that hostel… or at least I do," she said as she looked back at Morgan. "And I need to contact my husband. He's back at home watching our kids. This is kind of my break from the NGO we work with."

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you were married. I guess it kind of makes sense… I mean some one like you were bound to get snatched up. But I've got one better for you. You can have dinner with me and my mother at the plantation. We've got plenty of room so you can spend the night with us then I'll run you back into town in the morning."

"We wouldn't want to put you out and besides shouldn't you talk this over with your mother first. I mean it's her house too…"

"Actually, it belongs to a friend of my mother's, Miguel, but I'm sure it will be okay. And maybe you can help me out, my mother is a bit vexed with me right now over something that really wasn't my fault. I could really use a buffer and she'll be on her best behaviour with guests around."

"Well, I don't know. We really shouldn't get in the middle of any family drama. But sleeping in the plantation house would be much better than sleeping in a hostel."

"Good then it's agreed, you'll spend the night with me… I mean in the house… not well you know what I mean. Just let me see these people then we can head back to the house."

Morgan gave Sarah a look but she shook her head not to say anything. She didn't like it either but If they played their cards right they'd get an opportunity to get the lay of the land before they raided the compound. She was convinced this was the right play but she wasn't sure if Chuck would see it that way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Casey and Roan found a place in the fence where they could go under. It looked as if something had rooted up under the fence and had dug out a hole. Casey grabbed a piece of a branch he'd found and began digging enlarging the hole big. Then once he was sure it was big enough he gave one last look around then under he went.

"Come on Roan! You need to hurry up we can't stay out here in the open all day. The guards will be back soon."

"I'm coming. Remind me not to get captured with you again. Has anyone every told you that you nag? If they haven't I am."

"Will you stop your whining and come along. There are some trees over there and some shrubs we can hide until the guards pass by."

Roan and Casey dashed across the lawn to the shrubs and they got there just in the nick of time. A golf cart came around a corner with two guards in it. They stopped at the spot where Casey had enlarged the hole.

"Now what," said Roan in a low voice. "They've spotted your handy work and they're going to be looking for us. Inside here we're trapped."

"Shush," said Casey. "Pipe down or they'll hear you. Just keep quiet for now and let me listen," said John. He had his hand on his weapon but the way the guards were acting didn't seem as if they were on to them.

"Crap, look at that," said the one man as he stopped the golf cart and got out. "It's those darn wild pigs again. They've rooted under the fence again and it looks fresh."

"Come on we need to radio this in then get over to the orchard that's where they head for every time they bust in. I don't know what it is they like over there."

"I wonder if they've got some sort of sixth sense that tells them when the fruit is ripe," said the one guard as he got back in the cart.

"I don't know I know on Animal Planet they said they had a keen sense of smell. Maybe that has something to do with it?"

"I know I've got a keen sense of taste especially for ham and eggs. Let's go get some pork chops on the hoof… You watch Animal Planet do pigs have hooves? I mean I know they have feet."

"Let's table this debate and get over to the orchard before we get into trouble. You know the mess they made the last time they broke in and how mad the Boss got."

Casey watched as the guards drove away and waited until they were out of sight. They were now safe to proceed to their next hiding place which was a group of old buildings behind the main house.

"Come on the coast is clear. Let's make a break for it," said John but as they started to move something came running through the bushes they were hiding in. Casey heard the grunting and squealing then remembered the guards' conversation.

"Roan, don't move a muscle. Stay as still as you can and for once keep that hole in your face shut," said Casey. "Those are razorbacks… feral pigs and much like their cousins they are very protective of their young but a lot meaner. I've even seen one take on a jaguar and come out on top."

"But…" Roan started to say but out of the brush jumped a big male hog. He looked right at Roan with piercing brown eyes then moved slowly near him. The saliva dripped out of his mouth drooling on Roan's leg. The boar bared his teeth and Roan thought sure he was a goner but the pig just snorting then turned running off with the rest of the family as they made it for the hole under the fence.

"I bet someone needs to change his underwear," said Casey as Roan tried to clean off the drool from his pants leg.

"Remember what I said about not wanting to be taken prisoner with you again? Well you can underline that and type it in bold. This is disgusting."

"Come on Marlin Perkins we need to make it to this shacks before our guards come back hunting for their breakfast."

"When I get out of here I'm going to get a double serving of bacon and a couple of pork chops. That will show them," said Roan as they ran over to the shacks and none too soon.

"Look our friends are coming back and they're heading this way. Do you see who they have with them? It's your girlfriend. Do you still want to see if you can sweet talk her?"

"Given the circumstances I don't think that's possible but if I had more time and were alone with her then maybe I could. It's certainly better that your usual shoot 'em up or blow 'em up method."

"In the end they all talk, just my way is faster and more efficient than yours. I don't think you can argue with that."

"Faster is relative and I have doubts about it being more efficient. In the end they will say anything to make the pain stop whether it is true or not. That's why my way is the preferred way. My dear Colonel, it's just a case of bronze versus brains and as everyone knows brains always wins it hands down."

"Why you…" Casey started to say but Donna Rosenda and the men with her were too close so they ducked into the one shack. Casey pointed up to the rafters then processed to climb up. The two shacks shared a common roof and a loft that stretched from one to the other.

"What are we doing here," whispered Roan. "You aren't thinking about taking her out? There's no way we can get away from here without being caught. And afterwards I don't think they'll be very friendly."

"Pipe down and no I'm not going to take her out but I want to listen to what they're going to talk about. This is what you do when you live inside walls."

"I don't have to tell you that this edges on… well I don't think I've got to label this for you. You know Doctor Dreyfus always has room on his couch. Did you get along with your mother? Did you have a mother?"

"I'm about thirty seconds from trying to set a new all time best so do yourself a favour and pipe down. Look down there that's the loud mouth from the Defender… the one who told us about this place."

"John if that man talks he'll them he told us about this place then they'll start looking here for us and they'll find us."

"Just keep it together. I don't think he's said a word. In fact, it looks like he's had one bad day. I bet he didn't think his day would end like this when he started out this morning?"

"Maybe we should retreat then come back at this later. If we go now we might be able to get back under the fence before we're seen."

"Shush, not yet. Here comes your woman and her toy boys. I wonder where Luiz is. I bet momma isn't very happy with her little boy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Alex walked into the El Cotoro Muerto and as they walked in everyone got silent. The men in the bar looked at Alex like dogs outside a butcher's shop window complete with drool and if they had tails they'd be wagging. Chuck led her over to the same table Anatoly and Stefan had been sitting at just a few minutes prior.

"Here we can sit here. From here we can keep an eye on the entrance and the bar as well as the exit," said Chuck as he looked around at the men staring at them.

"What's gotten into everyone here? Why are they looking at us?" said Alex. "Their staring is kind of giving me the creeps."

"Somehow I don't think they get very man women in here. Are you going to be okay here for a few minutes while I go get us a couple of beers so we fit in?"

"Sure," said Alex as she looked around at the men all staring at her. "Geez, haven't you guys every seen a woman before. Surely your mother was a woman but that is a big assumption on my part."

Alex tried to maintain her cool as Chuck went up to the bar. He could feel himself being sized up as he walked up to order.

"I'll have two beers. It doesn't matter what brand as long as they're cold. Since you guys are staring maybe you can tell me if you've seen this person," said Chuck as he laid an old photo on the counter. The bartender looked over at it while he was pouring Chuck his beers from behind the counter.

"No, can't say as I do but that's an old photo and the guy you're looking for could be dead by now. Life is hard around here and especially back when that photo was taken."

"Well, there's a couple of Grants for anyone with information," said Chuck as he dropped money on the counter then went back to the table with his beers. "Here you go."

"Thanks. Well did you find out anything?" she said as she took a sip then made a face. "Don't drink that it's terrible. It tastes like liquid Marmite."

"I asked for cold. I guess I should've asked for good too," said Chuck as he pushed away his. "Thanks for the heads up. I put out feelers now we need to wait."

"Don't look now but I think you've gotten a bite," said Alex as a big man walked over from the bar. "How much," he said in broken English.

"How much? How much for what? I said I'd pay a c-note for information about the person in the photo. Do you have information?"

"No, how much do you want for your woman?" said the man as he smiled showing that he was missing most of his teeth. He reached down and grabbed Chuck's beer then chugged it down belching when he finished as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"What elegance. Miss Manners would be proud of you."

"I want to buy her. How much do you want," said the man as he leaned over the table getting in Chuck's face.

"Phew, your breath is against the Geneva convention."


	48. Chapter 48

Don't own Chuck

Casey and Roan quietly crawled over to the other side of the shack through the shared loft before Donna Rosenda and Miguel entered. Below them was a man tied to a chair with a hood over his head. Next to him was a man on each side and two more near the door. Casey motion Roan to keep quiet and still as the door opened. John pointed at Donna Rosenda who was the first through the door followed by Miguel.

"Keep your trap shut and your ears open. Just pretend we're wall flowers," whispered John as he pulled out his weapon and took off the safety.

"What's that for? I thought you said you weren't going to try to take her out? We're sitting up here like roosting chickens. We'll never be able to get out alive."

"I'm not this is just in case you can't keep quiet and get us caught like you're trying to do now. Shush, I can hear them coming now. They're just outside the door so keep it zipped."

[Meanwhile down below]

"Right this way," said Miguel as he opened the door for Donna Rosenda and held it for her. "Our man is waiting for us in here."

"I thought the way you talked he was in a cellar or basement under the house and now we're here. What is this place anyway?" she asked as she had to pause just inside the door to let her eyes get used to the darkness.

"This used to be a drying shed where tobacco was brought in and hung to cure on the stalk. After drying, the leaves would be stripped off, tied into bundles then taken to market. However, the market for tobacco has like the leaves dried up. Now we use this in our pot production, but that is just one of our little adventures."

"I'd like to hear more about it later but for right now let's take care of the task at hand and that is finding our missing prisoners."

"Yes, yes of course," said Miguel as he motioned for his man to remove the hood off his head and the gag from the man's mouth.

"Por favor Señor El Jefe, I've told you everything I know please don't kill me," begged the man. "I have a dog… yes a nice little dog… Oh and I have a mujer… a wife… Yes, I have a wife and niños, lots of niños who all depend on me. Even the dog, Señor he depends on me… well not as much but yes he depends on me too."

"You see I have a problem with that. You see Roberto I don't think you've told us everything. You say you were unconscious the whole time but you've obviously been pistol whipped. I think you can understand my perplexity because why would our friends pistol whip you if you were unconscious?"

"I don't know… no really I don't know. It must've been that big one. I knew he was going to be trouble as soon as I saw him. I don't mind telling you he was one mean hombre. People like him belong on his side of the border…"

"If you knew he was as you say 'a mean hombre' how did you let him get the drop on you and the rest of the men in the Defender?"

"I was sitting up front when that big guy bolted into the back seat and fought the men back there. I was drawing my weapon when a shot went off hitting the driver. The vehicle went off the road then the next thing I knew I was being brought here. I swear on my mother's grave that I'm telling the truth."

"But your mother isn't dead yet," said Miguel. "Donna Rosenda, what do you think? Do you think Roberto here is telling the truth?"

"I think he'd say anything to save his hide so whatever he says we can't believe," she said as she walked up to him. He started to beg again but she planted a knife in his chest. His face was covered in fear as he looked down at the blade protruding from his chest then up at her. His mouth moved but no words came out then his eyes went blank.

"I heard you had problems with feral pigs. Feed him to them and let everyone know this is the price of failure," she said as her phone rang. "Speaking of failure and disappointment, it's Luiz. Luiz, I hope you've got good news… okay but you should stay… oh, I see. Never let it be said that I wasn't a good hostess. Yes, okay come home," she said then she hung up and put away her phone.

"What did Luiz want? Did they find out missing friends?" said Miguel as he tried to understand the look on Donna Rosenda's face.

"Well, no, not them but he found a couple of people…friends he called them. If you can believe that and he wants to feed and house for the night. I couldn't say no."

"I shouldn't be telling you this but is that wise considering everything we've got going on right now? He should know this too and not put you in this position."

"Miguel, don't worry. I was thinking the same thing but then I thought we can use these two friends of Luiz's as hostages. We'll tell the Americans if they want these people back alive they need to give me Colonel Casey."

"And what about the other man… Roan? Don't you want him now or have you changed your mind. He's as much responsible as the other one is."

"Not really and besides I've gotten what I need from him and Luiz is putting together his testimony. He can deny it as much as he likes but the voice will be his. When we play it, everyone will hear how he says that the Colonel murdered my poor Pablito. You don't look convinced?"

"No… no I'm convinced. This is your plan and your decisions to make. Look, my man will take you back to the house and help you can get everything ready for these quests. I need to stay here and have this mess cleaned up."

Miguel kissed her on the hand then nodded for his man to take her away. He stood there watching until she was gone before turning to his men.

"I want a couple of you guys to go into town and visit the dead parrot. When you get to El Cotoro Muerto you need to take care of something or better someone for me and you know who it is. I don't want you to get caught but it needs to be done right away. When you're done with that check on the guys who are taking care of that Russian woman. You can all come back together. As for you other guys I want this mess cleaned up but don't feed the pigs in the compound. That just encourages them to come foraging here for food."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Natasha turned the man who was running towards them from behind fired. But he was running and shooting which made him miss his mark. However, Natasha didn't have that problem, she fired catching the man square in center mass. He moaned dropping to the alleyway floor. When she turned around she found another man had grabbed Monique and was holding a gun to her head using her as a human shield.

"Drop your weapon or I'll…" was all he got out. She fired straight at his face. The bullet grazed Monique's cheek as it flew past her hitting home. Blood and tissue splattered all over her as she stood there immobile. The slowly she brought her hand up to touch her cheek shaking all the time in pure fear.

"You could've shot me," Monique said as anger took over from fear. "What were you thinking? And if you'd missed? I'd be dead too."

"Shut up and start talking or you will be," said Natasha as she pointed her Makarov at Monique. "Who are you working for?"

"Well, what is it? You told me to shut up then you told me to talk? If I shut up I can't very well talk, now can I? So, which one is it shut up or talk?"

"I ought to shoot you right here on this spot and be done with you," said Natasha as she waved her weapon at her.

"Then go ahead and shoot," said Monique smiling at her. She was over her fear and ready to push back because she had a sudden realization. If Natasha had wanted to kill her she'd had plenty of opportunity to do so before now which meant she wanted something from her that she couldn't get if she were dead."

"Don't get cute with me. There are plenty of ways of getting information out of someone without killing them. However, I don't have the time to take any of the easy ways so if you don't want to experience pain. I'd tell me what I want to know," said Natasha but Monique gave her a puzzled look. "Good grief! I asked you who you were working for and the next time I ask the same question I'm going to shoot something off like a foot or a hand."

"I told you who I work for I work for the woman that was behind the counter when you bought that piece of clothing. Although I should've jack the price up on you with everything considered now."

"I warned you," said Natasha as she pointed the Makarov at Monique's foot. "This is going to end your dancing career."

"Hold up a minute. You're not asking the right question," said Monique. Natasha stopped and looked at her wondering what she'd meant. "Oh, come on, isn't' it obvious?"

"You do realize I'm the one with the gun here," said Natasha as she was quickly getting tired of this bantering back and forth. "Okay, you tell me what I should be asking."

"Well, I told you I work for Angela, the woman behind the counter but you never asked me who she works for? She works for a guy by the name of Miguel. I don't know his last name but he sends goons over once a month to drop off money. Angela takes the money and pays our suppliers or should I say the suppliers that Miguel tells her to pay…"

"Money laundering… Miguel always was one of the brightest one in the litter," said Natasha as Monique gave her a look.

"So, you know this Miguel who sends his goons to visit Angela? Can I ask how you know him and why is he involved with her?"

"You ask too many questions and the answers of which you're better off not knowing. But think of it like this the 'revolución' needs more than rhetoric and propaganda or there'll be no 'hasta siempre'. Yes, I know Miguel and other men like him… heck, I trained them to be what they are now because that was my job in a younger life. But how did he know that I was in your shop?"

"Angela called him after you left then he sent men and they told me I was to take you down this alleyway. I swear I didn't know they were going to hurt you but I had no choice. Now I'm supposed to go back to Angela and report in."

"I'm the one who trained Miguel," said Natasha as she thought for a moment. "I need to go to the El Cotoro and then I'll find Miguel. If he's sent men after me I need to know why."

"Rumor has it that he lives on the outskirts of town in a big house that used to be a part of a banana plantation. You can't miss it because there are armed guards that patrol the grounds and the compound is fenced off with 'no trespassing' signs."

"Good, that's all I need to know. You can go now just take the long way back to your shop," said Natasha as she slipped her weapon in her belt under her jacket.

"I can't go back now… it's too early and if I take the long way back to the shop, Angela will find out. Then I'll be in trouble with Miguel and he's liable to send men after me."

"Well, you can come with me to the Dead Parrot but that's as far as we go together. After that we part company because if you stay with me beyond that I can't guarantee your safety. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, of course," said Monique but Natasha knew she didn't. There was no way someone not in the game could understand what was going down and even those who were players probably didn't understand. The man on the bus being a case in point.

"Good," said Natasha as she motioned Monique to lead on. "Show me the way so I can get this over with."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Morgan drove with Luiz to meet up with other men. When they pulled up Sarah and Morgan saw the other Rover turned over on its side next to the road. Morgan looked concerned at Sarah but she shook her head. They had to keep to their act together and play their parts in order to maintain their covers.

"That looks like a bad accident," said Sarah as Luiz started to get out. "I know a little first aid if you need me to help."

"An ambulance has already been here and took the people away. The driver was going too fast for this road and lost control but it's nothing you need to worry about," said Luiz. "I'll be right back," he said as he closed his door behind him. The driver got out too and for a moment they were left alone inside the vehicle.

"Crap, what if Casey's hurt. I can't believe this is happening. We need to get word to Beckman and have her search the local hospitals for the Big Guy and Roan."

"Morgan, I don't want to make you feel worse but look at that thing and the blood on the windows. Whoever was in that wasn't taken to the hospital or if they were they were taken to no floor above the basement."

"Are you telling me this is the curtain call for the Big Guy? How am I supposed to break this kind of news to Alex? She'll be heartbroken not to mention Kat."

"We don't know he was a causality and considering Luiz has men frantically looking around I'd say either John or Roan or both made it out alive. I'd even go so far to say he caused this as a means to escape. But that begs the question, where are they?"

"You don't think John would run back into town and look for help? That's what I'd do if I were him," said Morgan as he watched Luiz waving his hands at his men.

"But you're not John and this is his environment. He spent a lot of time in these jungles and if anything, this has got to be like going home for him. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't decide to go on the offensive. The plantation isn't that far from here."

"But that's only as good as if he knows that Luiz and his mother are there and how to get there. Look Luiz is on his phone and he doesn't look too happy. I don't know maybe you're right. You should try to call someone and let them know where we are."

"I am. Keep an eye on Luiz and tell me when he starts heading back," said Sarah as she tried to dial Chuck but it rang and rang then went to voice mail. "Crap, Chuck isn't picking up I need to call Beckman."

"No time Luiz's on his way back," said Morgan. Sarah frantically dialed the General then put her phone away leaving it on hoping the General would pick up and track them.

"Put that thing away now. He's almost here," said Morgan and she did just in time. Luiz opened the door then climbed inside.

"I was just on the phone with my mother and Miguel. Dinner will be waiting for us when we arrive and she's arranged for two rooms in the house for you both. She also said if you wanted to stay long there wouldn't be a problem."

"I don't know I can't speak for Morgan but I wouldn't want to inconvenience you," said Sarah. "I have a flight out in a couple of days but I don't want to put you out."

"I'm the same. I've got a trekking expedition that leaves the day after tomorrow in the hinterlands. I've waited a lifetime for this opportunity."

"Well wait until you've seen what there is to see around the plantation then we can revisit this," said Luiz as his driver got back inside. "Juan, take us back to the plantation mother is waiting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck looked up at the man standing over the top of him looking down trying to intimidate him. The man looked down at Chuck drooling out of the corner of his mouth. The man had a scar that ran the left side of his face and probably hadn't taken a shower since the last rain fall. The man, to emphasis his, planted a fourteen-inch bowie knife in the middle of their table.

"Mister, you're going to have to answer to the barkeep for any damages done and I think you need to apologize to my friend."

"Your girl would be better off being with a real man who'll look out for her and protect her from…" the man started to say but Alex cut him off.

"You mean like men like you? I've already got a fiancé but I don't need any man taking care of me. I can take care of myself just fine. Now, if you don't mind you can scurry back into the same hole you came from."

"Why you…" the man started to say but Alex whipped out a collapsible baton and in one move extended it and brought it down on the man's knee cap. He made a loud howling noise over the cracking sound of bones being broken. As he dropped to the floor Alex grabbed his knife from the table along with a clump of hair pulling his head back and held the knife to his throat.

"I thought I was clear when I told you to go away or do I need to give you a shave you'll never forget," she said as she let him go kicking him to the floor. The man hobbled away back to his friends at the bar giving her the look of death from the safety of his friends.

"I think we need to lighten the mood in here," said Chuck. He walked over to the wall and took a guitar down that was hanging there then tuned it the best he could. Looking at it he flashed. He began playing and singing…

Soy un hombre muy honrado  
Que me gusta lo mejor  
Las mujeres no me faltan, ni el dinero, ni el amor

Jineteando en mi caballo  
Por la sierra yo me voy  
Las estrellas y la luna, ellas me dicen donde voy

Ay, ay, ay, ay  
Ay, ay mi amor  
Ay mi morena de mi corazón

Me gusta tocar la guitarra  
Me gusta cantar el sol  
Mariachi me acompaña cuando canto mi canción

Me gusta tomar mis copas  
Aguardiente es lo mejor  
También el tequila blanco con su sal le da sabor

Ay, ay, ay, ay  
Ay, ay mi amor  
Ay mi morena de mi corazón

Me gusta tocar la guitarra  
Me gusta cantar el sol  
El mariachi…

There was a round of applause that came from the men at the bar and the prior incident was quickly forgotten as Chuck continued to play. From a backroom another man came out with a guitar and he joined Chuck as they played classical Santana together. The musical jam last for a good half-hour ending with the guy waving for Chuck and Alex to join him in the backroom.

"That Chuck is something," said Stefan. "You have to admire him even if he's on the other side. We knew he could dance but also sing and play the guitar?"

"I know what you mean. You have to ask yourself if there isn't anything he can't do. But did you see who took them in the backroom? He's looking terrible healthy, isn't he?"

"I was thinking the very same thing, especially for a dead guy. What do you make of this and does it change our plans in anyway?"

"I don't think so," said Anatoly but as he was talking two men walked through the front doors carrying brief cases. There was something about them that said trouble. "Crap, what's this?"

"What's up with the cases? They don't look like businessmen and if they were why would they come into a dive like this?"

"I'll give you guess and it's not for their health or better not for the health of someone in here," said Anatoly as they watched the two men sit down at a table in the corner.

"Look they've motioned for the bartender to come over. He looks like someone walking to the gallous and knows the rope is for him." They noticed how reluctantly the bartender walked over to the men and at one point one of the men got angry and motion for him to hurry up.

"I wish we were closer to hear what they're saying. But judging from looks and gestures we really don't need to be."

The men sitting never offered to get up but stayed seated and the bartender remained standing as they talked. Whatever was said the conversation didn't last long and the bartender kept pointing at the backroom. After they were done the bartender turned and made his way as quickly as he could back behind the safety of his bar.

"I think crap is about to hit the fan," said Anatoly as the men picked up their cases and opened them so no one could see what they were getting out. In that moment Chuck, Alex and the guitar player came out of the backroom.

"When it rain, it pours," said Stefan as he pointed at the door. Natasha came walking in with another girl.


	49. Chapter 49

Don't own Chuck

Beckman went about getting everything set up and everyone where they were supposed to be. Tank pitched in getting a ready team together that would breach whatever need to be breached and to take no prisoners. Diane gave the order to take the gloves off and now she just need the location of their target which Morgan and Sarah were supposed to phone in.

"What's taking them so long to contact us," said Beckman as she looked over an aerial map of the area her Major had sent her.

"I don't know," said Tank. Diane looked up at him then turned back to the map in front of her. "Oh, you were talking to yourself. We're doing that now, are we?"

"Yes, I am and I'm about to string someone up if I don't hear from someone soon. Both teams should've checked in by now. This isn't a tourist vacation," she said as Tank gave her a look. "Well, it isn't anymore. I swear I'm never going to take another vacation as long as I live."

"You should contact Chuck and tell him if this lead he thinks he has hasn't panned out by now he should give it up and coordinate with the other agent Carmichael. I think that's one order he'd be able to follow."

"And what's that supposed to mean? You run your office and I'll run mine. And don't judge, you don't have to deal with all the covert and clandestine ops I have to handle. Yours are pretty much straight up without the devious detour of having to plot the elimination of some enemy by making it look like an accident."

"You know as well as I do there is always an element of subterfuge on the battlefield which has become more sophisticated and more complicated with all this new-fangled technology. But you have to admit Agent Carmichael… Chuck, does pretty much whatever he wants to do and you let him get away with it."

"And with good results. I need people able to think for themselves and not sit back on their hands waiting for me to make decisions for them. We don't have a battlefield to fight on. Our enemies are lurking in the shadows hiding out of sight and it's there we have to fight. I need people who can take the battle to these places."

"I'm just saying one of these days this is going to bite you and bite you hard. And I know no matter how much I warn you or why I'm even wasting my breath telling you this because you're going to do whatever you want anyway."

"I can agree to both those points because yes, I am. But more than that right now I want to know why no one is checking in." As they were talking a man in black came approached them cautiously.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm sorry for bothering you and I'm not sure if this is has anything to do with anything…"

"Agent Kinkade, isn't it? Well, just spit it out man. The worst thing that can happen to you is I'll fire you," said the General. She could see the look of fear on the agent's face. "I was just joking. Now tell me what you have to say."

"Yes, of course you were… well, we just heard over the police band that there was a shooting reported in an alley near Agent C. Carmichael's location. The local policía are sending a patrol to investigate."

"You're right it might be nothing but we need to monitor it." But as they were speaking the General's phone began to ring. She looked at the caller ID before answering.

"Good someone's finally checking in," she said before answering. "Crap, I don't hear anything just muffled sounds. This is it. Agent, I want this call triangulated. Tank get your people ready this could be it."

"General… Ma'am," said Kinkade as he stammered. Beckman gave him a look of disapproval. "Right Ma'am to the point. We've intercepted another message over the police band about shooting at Agent C. Carmichael's location. They're dispatching three units and have ambulances standing by. What do you want us to do?"

"Crap, we don't have the manpower to go in two directions. If they're reporting the shootout now and sending in squad cars instead of SWAT then it's already gone down. No, Chuck will have to sort himself out but try to contact him. I want to know what's going on." Tank just stood there next to her smiling. "I don't want to hear a I told you so."

"You see this is what I was talking about. You know as well as I do the Hondurans tolerate our presence here and if this thing goes sideways we're up the proverbial polluted stream."

"And what do you expect me to do? Let these… these… people execute our people? What do you think that will do to out relations in this area? Orders stand… we monitor Chuck as best we can but we follow the other Carmichael and let her take us to their lair. Knowing Chuck, he'll make an appearance there. Now Tank, please get your team together for this extraction. It's payback time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey motioned for Roan to follow him back over to the other half of the stripping shed. Miguel had left taking most of his men with him and there were only two men left below who were supposed to clean up. Now seemed like a good time to hunker down and wait for it to get dark. But as they were crawling back to the other side of the loft Roan stepped on a loose board and it made a loud squeaking sound.

"Will you watch were you put your feet and don't blame the shoes," whispered Casey. "What kind of spy are you? You're going to get us caught if you don't stop making racket."

"Sorry, but I can't see a thing up here in this filth. This is more your environment then mine… mine is more silk and satin while yours is… well this."

"Why you…" Casey started to say but then they heard the men below them talking. They'd heard something.

"Give me a hand," said the one man as he removed the knife from Roberto. "Ewe yuck, poor guy really didn't deserve this. I'll cut his ropes and you go get the plastic tarp so we can move him without making a mess… or a worse mess." Then the man started cutting the bindings but the other man just stood there.

"Carlos, what are you waiting on? Go get that tarp before Roberto leaks all over everything and we have a bigger mess to clean up."

"Didn't you hear that? There was a noise from up above," said Carlos as he stood there looking up listening.

"I doubt if it was a band of angels coming for Roberto. From what I know about him it's more like they're coming from the other place."

"Don't joke like that," said Carlos as he got angry. "No, the noise came from the loft and I think one of us should go check it out."

"Look, we've got a job to do here we don't have time to waste going on wild goose chases. It was probably just a rat. You know this place is infested with them."

"Okay, you're probably right but what if I'm not and something happens later. What will Miguel and that Devil woman do to us? I don't know about you but I don't want to end up like Roberto here or worst. That woman is crazy."

"There's no denying that and Miguel has it bad for her. He'd better be careful or she'll be eating his heart with onions for dinner."

"And I have no desire for mine to be on that plater with his," said Carlos as he walked over to the ladder that led up to the loft.

"Be careful up there. I've heard they can be mean if they get scared so watch your step and watch your back too."

"Will you shut up! You're making me nervous with your jabber. If you're so concerned about me then why don't you come up with me?"

"No, I'll stay right here and take care of Roberto. You go right ahead but watch out for their little beady-eyes and those teeth and…"

"Enough, I get the picture already," said Carlos as he looked up from the bottom of the ladder. Some dust and dried tobacco leaf powder fell on his face. "Something is moving around up there," he said as he mustered up his courage."

"Don't worry, I'll cover you from here. Just hurry up this is a bigger mess than what I thought. I tell you that woman is a she-devil. You know maybe she's a witch and that's one of her kindred spirits up there. I heard she conjured up some pirate ghost but don't let that scare you. Why haven't you started up yet?"

"Black Bart," said Carlos as his partner looked at him puzzled. "The ghost's name she was supposed to have conjured up. His name was Black Bart but I don't believe in ghosts."

"Then why aren't you going up that ladder? Hurry up and stop wasting time so we can get the job at hand finished."

"I'm just… well I'm just testing the ladder. Yeah that's it… testing the ladder making sure it can hold my weight. Here goes nothing," he said as he started up.

[Meanwhile in the Loft]

"I'll take the guy coming up the ladder," said Roan as he picked up a piece of rotten wood. "John, you jump down and take out the other guy."

"Yeah and break my neck in the process. That piece of wood you've got is so rotten it's just going to piss the guy off. I've got another idea," said John as he moved a few old sacks to get behind them. He raised what seem to be decades of dirt and tobacco dust.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to give us black lung? There's not enough room anyway behind those to hide," said Roan as he covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve. Roan heard a squeaking noise as Casey brought out a big rat he'd grabbed by the back of the neck.

"Hello there little fellow," said John as he talked to the rat. "I've got someone I'd like you to meet. Say hello to Carlos for me," he said then he tossed the rat down the ladder.

"Madre de dios," screamed Carlos as he fell backwards off the ladder. He made a low thud when he hit raising a small cloud of dust.

"Get it off me… get it off," he yelled screaming, kicking and swatting as he laid on the ground raising even more dust. "Help me!" His partner pulled his piece and fired a round at the rat but hit Carlos in the hand instead.

"Augh! My hand, what are you doing? Are you trying to kill me?" said Carlos as he looked at his bloody hand and saw he was missing his middle and ring fingers. "Idiot, look what you did. You shot off two of my fingers."

"If we find them I can take you into town and the doctors at the hospital can put them back on. We just have to find… oh no."

"What's the matter?" said Carlos as he rolled over and saw the rat scurry off with one of his fingers in his mouth. "No, no," said Carlos as he started crying and cursing. "I hope you choke on it."

"Here, I've got your other one," said the man as he put it in Carlos' pocket. "Don't worry if worse comes to worst I can make you a wooden one then we can duct tape it on."

"Just shut up! I'd shot you right now but I need you to take me to the hospital so let's go to the hospital."

"I'd be kind of hard for you to hold a weapon without your fingers too."

"Oh, just shut up and let's go."

Soon other guards came running to see what was going on after hearing the gunshot. Casey and Roan used the confusion to slip first back over to the other half of the shed then on into the big house. It was relatively easy and once inside they hide themselves in the kitchen pantry.

"I don't understand," said Roan as he looked over bottles on the shelf. "They talked as if I had given them some sort of confession which I didn't. I'm talking about this Miguel and Donna Rosenda. Okay we have cooking sherry, Marsala and Madeira… hard to pick from."

"Don't you see Mister Smooth-Talker you've been played. Donna Rosenda let you blabber on and as you yapped she recorded you. Now they're just splicing together what you said and presto your confession is complete or most likely they've got you fingering me for the hit on Pablito the bandito. It he wasn't dead I'd kill him again for all the trouble he's brought me."

"I'll drink to that," said Roan as he turned up a bottle then he held the bottle out to Casey. "Do you want a hit?"

"No, we need to think of a way out of here without being seen and we need to keep our heads clear," said John as he climbed up to an air vent then started to take off the cover.

"That's what I'm doing," said Roan as he took another hit watching John look inside the duct.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luiz had his driver take Sarah and Morgan back with him to the planation house. They drove past the guard at the main gate who waved them through and then down the dusty gravel road to the house. Luiz was the first out of the vehicle so he could open the door for Sarah but Morgan piled out in front of her with his large ruck sack.

"Gee thanks Luiz," said Morgan. "But you've got to stop doing these things for me or people will begin to talk."

"Right," said Luiz not know what to make of Morgan. "Here let me help you," said Luiz as he offered Sarah his hand and helped her out.

"Thanks, this is quite a house you've got here," said Sarah as they looked up at the mansion standing out front.

"Yes, it reminds me of my uncle's house in the Hamptons," said Morgan. "We used to go there in the summer to get away."

"To get away from what," said Luiz. "I thought you said to be Canadian was to be well liked. You're not telling me that you want to get away from your own people?"

"Oh no, that's not what we're getting away from. What I mean was we wanted to get away from the bears… yes, the bears. Pesky things, they're just like squirrels always foraging for food. You can hand a squirrel a nut but you can't hand a squirrel to a bear."

"Interesting… bizarre but interesting," said Luiz. "Follow me inside and I'll introduce you to my mother then I'll show you to your rooms. You can get cleaned up then we'll have dinner. After that I can show you around the plantation."

"I didn't think you knew your way around here," said Morgan. "You said you were staying with a family friend…"

"That's correct," said a dark-haired man standing in the doorway. The man looked like Gomez Addams from the Addams Family. "You can call me Miguel and I'll be you host. Luiz, your mother is in the drawing room and she wishes to speak to you in private. I'll take your friends up and show them to their rooms."

"But I thought…" Luiz started to say but Miguel shook his head. "I see. Well… Okay, let me go get this straightened out with my mother then I'll be with you guys."

They entered the mansion together then Luiz went off to an adjacent room off the entrance while Miguel motioned for Sarah and Morgan to follow him up the staircase to the third floor.

"Your rooms are down here at the end of the hallway," said Miguel as he led them down the corridor. The house was filled with colonial furniture as well as paintings and prints on the walls. The recurring theme was plantation life with people working the fields cultivating tobacco.

"Some of this artwork on your walls is quite nice. Tell me Miguel how long has this plantation been in your family," asked Sarah as they approached the last two doors.

"Oh, not for very long," said Miguel as he opened a door. "I took this over after the last owner vanished during our civil unrest. Tragic really, one day you live in a big house like this then the next you don't."

"I'm sure it was," said Sarah as she thought of Orwell… _The creatures outside looked from pig to man, and from man to pig, and from pig to man again; but already it was impossible to say which was which._ "Yes, I'm sure it was."

"These are your rooms. The second room is connected through that adjoining door so get yourself comfortable. There's a fruit basket on the bureau and the mini bars in both rooms are completely stocked for your pleasure."

"Miguel, it sounds like you expect us to stay here for duration. Luiz said he was going to show us around the plantation."

"That's not safe at the moment. We've been invaded by a family of wild pigs and they can be quite vicious. So, I'm afraid for right now that's not possible," said Miguel as he made his way to the door while Morgan and Sarah looked out the window.

"Well, then maybe we can get someone to give us a tour of the house. I'd like to look at some more of that artwork you have hanging on the walls.

"I'm sorry but that's not possible right now. We're very busy at the moment and besides Donna Rosenda doesn't like people wandering around the house so I'm afraid I'm going to have to lock your door," said Miguel and before they could protest he was out it. They heard the sound of a key in the lock turning.

"Well, isn't this a fine mess," said Morgan as he tried the door to make sure it was locked and it was. Then he went over to the window and found it was sealed. "This isn't budging. I'll check the others but I'm will to be they're the same so we're stuck in here for the time being. So, you went to school with Luiz."

"Along with thousands of other students too so don't get any ideas," said Sarah as she fiddled with her phone. "Crap, there's not reception in here either."

"Wait a minute," said Morgan as he grabbed up a banana from the fruit basket. "You don't think they know who we are and that's the reason they've locked us up like this?"

"I don't know but I don't think so. If they had then they would've searched us for weapons and would've taken our phones."

"But they don't work in here so why would they bother," said Morgan as he began to eat the banana. "However, you're right they would've patted us down and Luiz would've jumped at that opportunity."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I told him I'm married and unless he's blind he can see my wedding ring."

"Men like Luiz go on proximity. You told him Chuck was back home and as far as he knows that's the States which means he's nearer to you. But don't worry, if he ties any funny business he'll answer to me. I can act dangerous."

"Morgan, no offence, but I don't have to act and besides I have two friends with me… Mr. Smith and Mr. Wesson. When they speak people listen."

[Meanwhile down in the sitting room]

"Mother, what's going on? Why do you need to see me? I wanted to take our guests up to their rooms but Miguel said you want to see me."

"That's right but these people are your guests not mine. However, they can come in handy for us since you lost the Colonel…"

"I don't like the sound of this. What do you have in mind for them?" said Luiz. He remembered what had happened before to someone he'd cared about.

"I want you to take a message to the Americans at their secret compound and leave it at their doorstep. I'm going to tell them we have hostages and if they want them back alive they'll turn over the Colonel to us."

"What? No, you can't do that. You're not going to do to them what you did to Juanita. You shot her down just because I liked her."

"How dare you talk to me with that tone of voice. I've given you everything and now this. Is this the way you repay me… the way you repay your father's memory? You little ungrateful…"

"You can rant all you like but this time the answer is no. Okay, I'll deliver your message but you don't touch a hair on the girl's head. If you have to execute someone you can execute the Canadian."

"But to be Canadian is to be well liked… everyone knows that. Okay, we execute the Canadian first but the Americans need to know we mean business," said Donna Rosenda as Miguel walked in on them.

"This is a family discussion," said Luiz. "If you don't mind you can wait outside and we'll call you in when we're done."

"Miguel can stay. We've said everything that needs to be said. Here is the message you need to take into town," said Donna Rosenda as she picked up an envelope from a table and handed it to him. Luiz looked at Miguel as he took the letter.

"Don't worry, your friends are settling into their rooms and I'll look after them while you're gone," said Miguel as he walked over and stood behind Donna Rosenda. Luiz started to say something but they heard rattling that seemed to come from the walls.

"Don't be scared Luiz, that's just the sound of rats scurrying about in the walls. These old houses are filled with them."

"And some of them walk around on two legs," mumbled Luiz as he turned and left.


	50. Chapter 50

Don't own Chuck

Sam woke up early the next morning and jumped out of bed. This was her first day back in school and she didn't want to be late. She hit the floor running then stopped looking at the clothes Mary had laid out for her the night before and she was not at all happy with the choice. She saw a skirt lying with her blouse which she'd told Mary she didn't want to wear.

"I told you I didn't want to wear a skirt. Well, I'll fix you," said Sam so first she went to her closet and dug out a pair of shorts that seemed to match the top. As she found her prize there came a knock on her door. "Crap, can she see through walls?"

"Are you up in there? What do you want for breakfast? I'm making pancakes," said Mary as she started to stick her head in.

"That's fine. I'm getting ready. What time is it? I don't want to be late for my second day of school here. Is Bunny ready? Uncle Casey is always saying leave no man behind and I guess that applies to babies too, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does and family members. If you don't need any help I'll go cook breakfast. You did see the clothes I laid out for you, didn't you?"

"Oh, I saw them," said Sam as looked around for a place to hide the skirt then she had an idea. "I'll be right out. I've got first dibs on the bathroom."

"Your pancakes will be waiting but we do need to shake a leg. I'll get Bunny ready while you're eating."

Sam ran as quickly as she could into the bathroom with the skirt wadded up under her arm. Mary was in the kitchen so she got in without being seen.

"I'll hide you in plan sight," said Sam as she put the skirt in the hamper with the rest of the dirty clothes. Then she finished getting ready and in a few minutes, she was sitting at the table ready to eat. She scooted her chair near the table and sat on the opposite side from Mary so she couldn't see what she had on.

"Here's your pancakes and I don't like to brag but these are good. You know I taught your father how to make them when he was about your age. Maybe I can teach you?"

"I'd like that," said Sam as she started to eat. "Wow, these are good. I don't know what's different about them but they're good."

"I added applesauce and cinnamon for extra flavour. If I can find blueberries we'll use them tomorrow. Is your backpack ready for school?"

"It's next to the door," said Sam as she ate. "I got it ready last night. I still don't know why I can't take my doctor bag. What am I going to do if one of the kids gets hurt?"

"He or she will see the school nurse like he or she is supposed to because that's what the nurse is there for and why we pay taxes."

"Uncle Casey says there are only two sure things in life… death and taxes. I don't understand what he was trying to say," said Sam as she ate her pancake.

"Don't worry about it. There's plenty of time to learn and don't listen too much to what Uncle Casey says. He says a lot things he shouldn't."

"That's what Mommy says too," said Sam as Mary refilled her coffee cup. "Can I have more juice please?"

"Well, that's one thing we can agree on," said Mary as she got the bottle out of the fridge and refilled Sam's glass then put it away. "Are you okay in here Sweet Pea? I need to get your sister ready."

"Sure, I'm almost done anyway. These pancakes were super good. Any word when Mommy or Chuck will be home?"

"Sarah called last night while you were asleep and said everything was going as planned and she'd be in touch. I need to get Bunny ready or we're going to be late."

"Can't be late," said Sam as she climbed out of her chair and put her dish in the sink. She ran in the bathroom finished up then to her bedroom where she grabbed a sweater. By the time Mary finished getting Bunny ready, Sam was standing next to the door tapping her foot ready to go.

"Hey, I didn't lay out those shorts. What happened the skirt I put out? It was so cute and it matched your eyes as well as that top."

"Nana, we've been over this before. On the play ground there are slides and swings as well as boys," she said as she rolled her eyes. "I don't want to be stuck with the other girls playing with Barbies. I want to be the first on scene."

"Okay, now you've lost me… first on scene. You can explain in the car as we drive to school," said Mary as they went out the door. A few minutes later they were on the road headed for Barnum Memorial Elementary School.

"I hate to ask this but what did you mean about being the 'first on scene'," said Mary as she drove down North Alvarado Street.

"That's easy, I figure these are the place with the highest probabilities that someone could get hurt so I'll be on scene to provide assistance. I think I'm going to be a good doctor…"

"Or a rich lawyer," mumbled Mary. "That's okay just don't go causing any… well let's call them 'accidents' to create work for yourself."

"Aunt Ellie says that would be a violation of the Hippocratic oath to do no harm. Whatever that is but if I want to be a doctor I have to follow it."

"Thank you Eleanor," mumbled Mary as she pulled into the school parking lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan and Sarah walked around the two rooms looking for a way out but everything was sealed tight as a drum. There was no way to get out. Sarah even tried to pick the lock on the door with a lock pick she had up her sleeve but with no luck.

"Crap, this is some sort of electronic lock. The key must have a chip in it that the door recognizes to open the lock."

"Translated, we're not going anywhere," said Morgan as he started eating an apple from the fruit basket. In the short time they'd been locked inside, he'd managed to eat most of it leaving only peels, seeds and cores.

"Morgan, pace yourself. We don't know if Beckman got my signal so we can't be sure how long we're going to be in here so that food needs to last."

"I'm sorry but I can't help myself when I'm nervous or stressed I eat and right now I'm both," said Morgan as he ate both the apple and the core.

"Then you must be stressed and nervous all the time," said Casey's voice coming from the wall. Morgan looked puzzled at Sarah.

"Please tell me you heard that or am I losing it? I can't stand being cooped up like this and it's starting to take its toll on me. I'm hearing Casey's voice everywhere that's got to be a bad sign."

"Will you pipe down moron and let me talk," said John. Sarah went over and started tapping on the walls until she hear a hallow sound.

"John, are you in there?" said Sarah as she took a knife off the fruit tray and made a hole in the wall. She punched through the plaster board and saw an eye on the other side looking at her.

"A little deeper there and I'd be looking like Black Bart," said John as he blinked ad tried to get the plaster dust out of his eye.

"John it's good to see you even if it's just one eye. You caused that Defender to run off the road. Is Roan with you and is he all right?"

"Unfortunately, he is but if he keeps up doing what he has been doing he won't be all right," said Casey. "He's here next to me and he wants to know if you guys have been able to free Beckman."

"Actually, she freed herself and is in our compound running this operation. If she got my message she should be heading this way with men to... well you're already free. I guess to capture Miguel and Donna Rosenda..."

"Don't forget about Luiz," said Morgan. "You want to know that Sarah went to school with him and he's got it hot for her."

"I went to Harvard and he went to Harvard which is a big university. No one has the hots for anyone and don't you dare repeat that to Chuck."

"Where is Chuck anyway and Alex too? I thought he'd be with you and not the human Brillo pad," asked Casey but he got no reply. There was a sound at the door and then it opened.

"I thought I'd come up and check on you to see how you are doing," said Miguel as he walked into the room. "Luiz had to pop back into town for his mother."

"Is there something wrong?" asked Sarah as she and Morgan watched him looking around the room. He walked over and threw open a closet. "Maybe if you tell me what you're looking for I can help you?"

"Nothing... I thought I heard voices before I walked in. I must've been mistaken," said Miguel as he continued to look around the room.

"Well, we were talking, asking ourselves what's going on and why you've locked us in this room," said Sarah but Miguel was distracted looking around and didn't hear her so she spoke louder. "Well, I asked you a question? Why have you locked us in this room?"

"Oh, it's for your own safety. These old houses have loose floor boards and things. You really need to be escorted around and right now I'm shorthanded. Luiz will explain everything when he gets back. In the meantime, I took the liberty of having your favorite food prepared and brought up," said Miguel as he leaned out the door and waved. Two servants came in with covered trays.

"Enjoy," he said as he motioned for his servants to take the covers off. Underneath were a couple of cheeseburgers and fries. "The favorite food of Americans."

"I hate to sound rude but I'm Canadian, remember," said Morgan as he grabbed a fry and ate it. "But I'll let it slide... this time. I hate to point this out but do you think we could get a little ketchup to go with these?" Miguel gave the servants a look.

"I'm so sorry," said the one with a nervous tone in his voice. "We must've forgotten it. I'll run down to the kitchen and get a bottle."

"Don't worry about it," said Sarah. "These are fine without. We don't want to get anyone in trouble, right Morgan?"

"That's right but they would taste better." Sarah rolled her eyes. "What? Don't tell me you don't think ketchup wouldn't improve their flavor?"

"Are you sure you're Canadian?" said Miguel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Alex walked into the backroom with Chuck's new duelling guitar buddy who motioned for them to sit down. He went over and picked up a bottle of dark rum then walked back with three glasses. No one said anything as he poured them all a drink. The man put the bottle down on the table then slide them their glasses.

"Hasta la victoria siempre," said the man as he raised his glass and downed it. "Drink up my friends," said the man as he tuned his guitar.

"I can drink to that," said Chuck as he threw his down and pounded the glass on the table. The man smiled at Chuck. Alex was a little more cautious taking only a small sip as she studied the man sitting across from her. He was bearded and had long flowing hair both were salt and pepper but there was something about his eyes... something that pulled her in.

"So, who am I talking to Mr. CIA and who is your beautiful partner? But above all how did you find me and I have to ask why?" asked the man as he strummed on his guitar. "Hear that? There was a time when I could make magic with this."

"You mean like the magic of resurrection? Because you my dear Pablito the bandito are supposed to be dead."

"Si, magic like that so again I have to ask you who you are and what do you want with an old ex-revolutionary like me?"

"I need you because some of you revolutionaries aren't ex and they're looking to take revenge for your death on my friends. They're holding my friend's father because they believe he killed you and they're planning on executing him."

"I'm deeply sorry for your father's situation but I'm no longer involved in those sort of activities. You seem like an able young man. I'm sure you can come up with a way to save him that doesn't involve me."

"But you have to help us," said Alex. "Didn't you hear a word Chuck had to say? They're going to execute him along with another friend."

"You mean CIA friend... Chica, the CIA is no friend of mine. I'm living like this in this hellhole because of people like you. Now it looks like I'll have to find another place to live."

"You help us and we'll help you. How does witness protection in the States sound to you? We can give you a new life and a new chance..."

"Chance at what? I just wanted to play my music. Sure, I wrote a few... let's call them patriotic tunes and then this Russian woman tells me I can do much more. Look around you, this is what I got from listening to her. Some would say I made my bed and yes, I did. Now I've grown accustomed to sleeping in it."

"Nice words but how does Donna Rosenda fit into your bed or was it uncomfortable with her in it. You needed to get away and this is where you got to."

"That woman was infuriating... all she cared about was the revolucíon. She thought I was some sort of Che and she was jealous of anyone else who looked at me. I couldn't live like that I have to be free so I had no choice I had to get away."

"And in getting away did that mean you had to get away from your son too? You turned your back on Luiz and left him with your wife."

"What son? I don't have any son?" said Pablito. Chuck reached over and poured them both another round. "That's not possible, I would've known. You're lying to get me to help you."

"If you want to meet him he's here with Donna Rosenda. They were picked up by a Latino man at the airport. We're looking for them now and we believe they're staying in a Plantation just outside the city."

"Miguel... it has to be Miguel. I knew he had a soft spot for Donna Rosenda and I kind of hoped he would take her when I left..."

"But he knows you're still alive and since you two are still married..." said Chuck as pieces began falling into place.

"Yes, he helped me to disappear and then... well, you see I needed a banker to run my affairs for me so I could stay out of the lime light. That's how I bought this place and how I maintain myself..."

"In the lap of luxury and I bet he acted as the middle man for Donna Rosenda selling off her ill got gains from her pirating adventure. Pablito, we need you to tell us where Miguel is so we can get our people back. If you don't want to tell us for their sake then tell us for your son's, for Luiz's."

"I'll do better... I'll take you to him and I'll face Donna Rosenda. I never knew I had a son. I'd like to think if I had I would've done things differently but..."

"But you don't know if you would've. I know a little about problems with fathers and my perceptive is from the son's point of view. I think as a son, Luiz deserves to hear your side of the story and let him make his own conclusions."

[That was before and now they were walking out from behind the bar when all hell broke loose]

"Natasha? Is that you? What are you..." said Pablito as he looked at the woman who just walked into the bar.

"It's a trap. That man's CIA," she yelled as she started to raise her weapon but in that moment Anatoly and Stefan came out of hiding.

"But we're not. It's over give yourself up," yelled Stefan as Anatoly fired not waiting to see if she was going to surrender.

"What the... Oh crap," said Chuck when he saw Miguel's two men jump up from their table kicking back their chairs each with H&K MP5s. "Come on Pablito... Alex, we need to get out of here." He grabbed them ducking behind the bar and back into the backroom.

"What the heck is going on," yelled Anatoly as he and Stefan had to quickly find cover. "Where did those other shooters come from?"

"I don't know but Natasha got away. If you'd let her come in a little bit further we might have been able to get her before she went out the door."

"How was I to know that we'd walked into the O.K. corral? Those two gunmen were shooting at Chuck but why? I think we stepped in the middle of his op."

"Do you think? You accuse me of being the hothead but look what you've done," said Stefan as he called Tatiana. He explained their situation over the sound of gunfire.

"... that right. We need an extraction pronto at our location. Things have gone sideways... No, we're fine for now but we need a car waiting out behind the Dead Parrot."

"They're wearing vests," said Anatoly as he got off two rounds. "Well let's see if you like this," he said as he fired two rounds at one of the shooter's knee caps. The man squealed like a stuck pig and fired a burst at the ceiling before dropping to the floor on his back. The man's partner stopped firing for a few seconds while he checked his friend.

"This is our chance. Come on we need to get out of here," yelled Stefan as he grabbed Anatoly by the collar pulling him down the hallway towards the emergency exit. "Chuck is going to have to organize his own extraction plan."

Suddenly as they were running down the dark hallway the restroom door opened and the man they'd knock unconscious before walked out. He looked at them and began to growl but before he could do or say anything they both punched him. The man flew back and landed on his back just under the emergency exit so Stefan and Anatoly had to walk over the top of him.

"Sorry," said Stefan as he walked over the man. "You know some days it just doesn't pay to get out of bed."

"Come on get in," yelled Tatiana from the van. The side door was open and the motor was running. "We need to get out of here."

They ran and jumped inside taking off at full speed with the side door still open. Stefan closed it as they peeled off.

"What happened? Did you get our target?" asked Tatiana. Anatoly shook his head as he tried to catch his breath.

"No, she ducked back out as soon as the firefight started. We don't know who they were but they just opened up. We really should go back and help Chuck. He'd do that for us."

"No, we can't go back," said Tatiana. "We heard over the police band that they are dispatching vehicles here and we can't be caught here. This Chuck is going to have to take care of himself."

"Look, this is our op," said Stefan. "I don't think Natasha went very far. Turn around the block then let's double back and see if we can't pick her up."

"What are you saying? You don't think she's dumb enough to go back. She has to know that would be crazy," said Tatiana as she looked at the two of them.

"Stefan is right," said Anatoly as he grabbed a bottle of water. "She's fought to come this far she's not going to turn back now. Stefan is right double back. If there's any heat from the Director you can direct him our way."

"Well this is on your heads," said Tatiana. "I hope you two have long underwear I hear the nights in Yakutsk can be pretty cold."

"Been there, done that," said Stefan as Anatoly nodded his head.


	51. Chapter 51

Don't own Chuck

Meanwhile back in the bar the gunfire stopped for a few moments as the one killer helped his friend to a chair then reloaded their weapons handing him both. The man fired short bursts from his chair while the other man reached inside his brief case coming out two grenades one in each hand. He pulled the pins with his teeth spitting them out on the floor.

"Alonso... Alonso hold your fire for a minute. Let me talk to them," yelled the man over the sound of his friend's gunfire.

"I want to kill them all Diego. Look at my poor leg," he said as he gritted his teeth. "It's starting to hurt," he said as he sat down one of his weapons then took out a flask from his jacket. While Diego was talking he drank from it to dull the pain. However, no matter how dull the pain became the throbbing wasn't going away.

"Listen up inside," yelled Diego. "I'm going to make a onetime offer and I'm only going to say this once only once. My friend is hurt and I need to get him to a hospital so we need to get this situation resolved in a hurry..."

"A onetime offer by its mean is only once. But it sounds to me like you've got a personal problem," yelled Chuck. "But if you guys want to go ahead and leave you know where the door is just don't let it catch you on the way out. I promise we won't try to stop you."

"Very funny... you some kind of comedian? Be smart in there," yelled Diego. He looked over at Alonso who finished his flask then tossed it aside after which he picked up the other weapon then nodded to Diego.

"Look, no one else needs to get hurt. Just send out Pablito to us and we'll let the rest of you live. If you don't... well no one is going to get out of here alive."

"I'm still going to kill them," said Alonso as he felt a wave of pain. The booze hadn't lasted long. "Augh, yes, I'm going to kill everyone of them for this."

"Keep your voice down and stop moving around or you'll bleed out right here. Let me handle this and when we get them out in the open..."

"You do what you've got to do but I'm going to get even and their going to die."

[Meanwhile in the backroom]

"Pablito," asked Chuck. "Is there another way out of here? Surely you've got to have an escape plan for situations like this."

"Situations like this! Up until you people showed up in my bar the only problems we've had was the occasional drunk that needed to be tossed out on his ear or a bar fight every now and then. However, we made money off those as they became a spectator sport, boosting bar revenues through drinks and bets. But you've thrown a monkey wrench in that now. It's going to cost me a fortune to get this place cleaned up and running again."

"'Cleaned up' predicates that it was clean to begin with. But set all that aside for now, you haven't answered my question. Is there another way out of this room other than through the bar where there are two killers waiting to gun you down?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. No, there isn't one but if we can hold them off for a little longer the police should be here shortly. Someone has to have heard what's going on and called them."

"I hope for your and our sakes they aren't in Miguel's pocket or we're right back to square one... up the polluted stream."

"I don't want to rain on anyone's parade," said Alex. "But I'm down to half a mag then I'm out. Pablito, you don't happen to have any 9 mm ammunition back here?"

"No, it's all under the bar. As a norm I never let anyone back here so I don't need it. The only thing I've got is this Deringer I keep in my boot for personal protection," said Pablito as Chuck gave him a look. "What? I haven't needed it until today. Not even when all you Yanks were trying to kill me and you're one to talk. What kind of pistol is that anyway? A dart gun? What kind of CIA man carries a dart gun?"

"The kind who doesn't like guns. I need to come up with a plan... I always have a plan. Let me think... crap nothing is coming. I don't have a plan," said Chuck as Diego continued barraging them with promises and threats.

"You've got thirty seconds to send Pablito out or we're coming in to get him," yelled Diego. "You need to hurry up the clock is ticking out here."

"You're more than welcome to try or tell you what, I've got a counter offer. Can't we settle this like civilized adults? How about a game of Uno?" yelled Chuck. A hail of gunfire followed. "I take that's a no."

"Mister smart mouth, you've got twenty seconds to decide now and not a second longer," yelled Diego as he looked over at Alonso.

Inside the backroom Chuck looked at Alex then at Pablito. He didn't have to tell them their situation was dire.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," said Chuck. Alex and Pablito looked puzzled at him. "Okay, I do have a plan. It's not a good one but it's the best I can come up with. Alex give me your weapon and Pablito give me your Deringer. When I say go I'm going to charge out and draw their fire. I want you two to run for the emergency exit and don't look back."

"I can't let you do that," said Alex as she shook her head. Chuck that's crazy it's a suicide and Sarah will be pissed at me. No, I won't go along with it."

"Just listen, this is for Casey. He's bailed me out more times than I can count and you need to get Pablito to Miguel's plantation. When Dona Rosenda sees him she just might let Casey and Roan go. Besides this isn't a request, it's an order. I'm the senor officer present just promise me you'll make this worth it. Tell Sarah I love her and girls."

"But Chuck..." Alex started to protest but Chuck cut her off.

"There's no more time. You heard me hand me your weapon and get ready. We're only going to get one shot at this... literally," said Chuck as he positioned himself behind the door. "How much time to I have left?" yelled Chuck.

"Ten seconds, then I start tossing grenades. Oh, I didn't tell you I had grenades, did I? That was supposed to be a secret but the cat's out of the bag now. Five seconds, four, three, two," yelled Diego. Chuck looked at Alex and gripped her weapon hard then nodded. Time was up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Thomas was gearing up with the rapid response team. It'd been a while since he'd been in the field holding a weapon and he missed it. Now for the first time in a long time he felt the adrenaline pumping again. He looked around and caught the other men looking at him. He knew what they were thinking, they were wondering if the old guy could keep up. He might have the stars on his shoulders but they weren't bullet proof in the field.

"Gunny, are the men ready to head out?" asked Tank as he tightened up his vest making sure it was snug.

"Yes Sir, we're ready to roll out. But I'd feel better if you stayed behind and directed us from HQ. There's no need in you coming out with us."

"You mean you don't need an old man holding you back when you breach the fence around the compound. You don't have to worry about me this isn't my first rodeo."

"Well, if you won't listen to me at least hang next to my side. It would reflex poorly on me if I took you out to play and didn't bring you home afterwards."

"Roger that. I didn't get where I got to by not listening to my Gunny," said Tank. As they were talking a man came running up to them.

"Gunny… Sorry Sir, I didn't see you," said the man as he started to salute. But Gunny grabbed the man's arm and pulled it down.

"What are you doing are you trying to get the General killed? There's no saluting in the field," yelled Gunny. The man looked over at the General who nodded.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking," said the man. In fact, they were all dressed in black without any insignias or patches to tell anyone who they were.

"Don't be sorry just don't do it again. You had something to tell me or you wouldn't have come running so spit it out."

"Yes Gunny, a Rover Defender just pulled up outside the main gate. A man got out and left an envelope on the other side of the gate. When he was challenged he just turned around and left.

"Didn't anyone try to stop him from leaving? What's inside the envelope," asked the General. "Don't tell me you let him walk away?"

"The General's orders… I mean the other General that is… she told us we weren't to operate outside of this compound. The man was on the outside so there wasn't anything we could do."

"That's not what she meant…" said Tank as he started to jump on the man but the Gunny stopped him and waved the man off.

"That's enough. Thanks, you can go back to getting ready," said the Gunny. "Sir, they're taught to follow orders not to interpret them. They need a few stripes on their arms before they can do that." Then the Gunny Sergeant started to walk off.

"Hey, where are you going? According to what you said before I'm supposed to be following you," said Tank as he smiled.

"They couldn't go outside the gate so if we want to know what's in that envelope we're going to have to go outside and get it before someone passes by and picks it up."

[A few minutes later Gunny and General Thomas walked in on Beckman]

She was standing in front of a large monitor with an overhead view of the plantation Sarah's phone had been tracked back to before the signal went dead. She watched the monitor looking as red dots walking around the compound but the plantation house itself was one solid red dot.

"Major, I'm not seeing anything inside the plantation house. What's the matter with our IR scanners? I should be seeing the heat signal from the people inside."

"That's because the roof is made of metal and with this hot sun beating down on it. You're not going to get any heat signals from inside until after sunsets and the roof cools down," said Tank as he and the Gunny walked up behind her.

"Never mind Major," she said in a mic strapped around her head. "I just got my answer. I need a layout of the house before we go charging into the wrong rooms. Call me back when you have that," she said as she took the mic off and dropped it on the table. "What's that envelope you've got in your hand?"

"Believe it or not someone just dropped this off then hightailed it out of here. Before you ask why no one tried to stop him remember it was you who gave the order that no one was to leave the compound."

"And with good reason, no one knows we're here and before feathers get ruffled we need to be out of here. Okay, they don't need to hold me literally to what I say. That aside has this been checked for bobby traps? It could be a letter bomb or have a biological agent inside like anthrax."

"I had the Doc run it through his portable x-ray machine and it looks like it's only got a thumb drive and a letter inside," said Tank as he handed it over to her.

"You say 'only' but you hand it to me to open," said Diane as she ripped the envelope open then dumped the content on the table. A piece of paper and a thumb drive fell out on the table. "Well looks like you were right," she said as she picked up the piece of paper to read the note.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary pulled into the parking lot of Barnum Memorial Elementary School as all the other students were arriving. Sam looked around to try to see if she could find Maria, the little girl she'd met before, and Tommy, the little boy who stuttered. But it was close to the time classes began and everything was chaotic so she couldn't find them.

"Come along we need to go the office first and get you checked in," said Mary. She took Sam to the office then stood there waiting to be dealt with until she felt she'd been standing there long enough.

"Excuse us, good morning," said Mary as she got the attention of the man behind the counter. "My granddaughter is supposed to begin first grade today. I think you'll find she's already been enrolled. She's been out of town with her family and needs to start school today."

"Just one second, I've still got to fire this up," said the man as he sat down his morning coffee then pulled out a chair and sat down behind a computer. "Okay name the child's name, please"

"Sam... Samantha Bartowski," said Mary. Samantha sounded strange to Sam's ear and she really didn't like it even if it was her real name.

"Everyone just calls me Sam. I'm in Ms. Martin's class or that's where I was supposed to be before... when... well when I was here that is before."

"Yes, I see you're in the system and by before you're talking about your suspension and that wasn't even the first day of school," said the man as he read what was in the computer.

"That was before and this is now or do we need to talk with the Principal," said Mary as she made a mental note to have that taken care of when she got to castle. _A nice system crash should do it_ , she thought as she looked the man in the eyes.

"You could if we had one," said the man. He looked back down at the computer. There was something about the way Mary looked at him that made him feel uneasy.

"What do you mean 'if you had one'? I met the woman the last time we were here. She name was Dean and her first name was Doctor or that might've been her title. I never understood which.

"Doctor Dean no longer works here and is no longer involved with education. As a matter of fact neither does Ms Martin..." said the man but he was cut off by a woman who walked up behind him.

"But if want to talk to her you can find her in LargeMart, she works there stocking shelves and customer assistance," said a woman behind the man carrying folders in her arms. "I don't know if you know her... Maureen Buchmiller? But Dean ran off with her husband when the IRS came looking for the two of both. It seems they had a little business going on the side."

"No, can't say as I do," said Mary as she looked down at Sam. Sam just shrugged her shoulders. "So what do I do with my granddaughter? Can she start school today?"

"Sure, I don't see why not," said the woman. "I'll take her down to Nancy's class... that's your new teacher. Richard, can I have a printout to give Nancy so we can get this little girl in class?"

"But shouldn't you leave that decision up to the new principal to decide? She's coming in tomorrow? I don't know if she'll like you taking the responsibility."

"She'll get over it and besides this little girl needs to get an education. After all that's what we're paid to give. Just do your job and print out the form," said the woman. The she turned back around to Mary and Sam. "We're getting a new principal tomorrow to replace Dean. Fastest hire I've ever seen but he's right she's supposed to be in tomorrow and she might want to talk to you so if you could please drop by when you drop this little darling off."

"We can wait until tomorrow," said Mary. "We don't want to get you in any trouble with your new boss. I mean it's only one day," she said but the look Sam gave her said she couldn't.

"I think your granddaughter is trying to tell you she wants to start school today. If I get in hot water it won't be the first time and it won't be the last."

"Don't worry, you won't get in any trouble and I'll put in a good word for you," said Sam as she smiled at the woman. "I want to become a Doctor and the sooner I learn to read the sooner I can become one. Also, if the nurse gets backed up with work I'll be more than happy to help out... no charge."

"Sweetie, I'll pass on the information," said the woman as she laughed. "Come on and let's get you started towards medical school but you might want to reconsider your fees. I don't see many of your future colleagues working for free. Ma'am, you can pick your granddaughter up at four when school let's out. Follow me and let's get you in class," said the woman as she took the piece of paper from Richard then left with Sam.

They walked together down the hallway towards the first grade. Sam remember the corridor from before and they walked down past the computer lab which now just labeled computer lab with a piece of paper taped to the door. The memorial sign was blackened out and hidden behind it. Sam didn't think much of it at the time but Chuck had caused a tsunami at her school that had washed out the old regime and not everyone was happy to see Sam back.

"Hey Buddy, isn't that the girl whose father got your Dad arrested," said a little boy when Sam was brought into the First-Grade classroom.

"I told you my Dad hasn't been arrested. He's only wanted and right now he's at an undisclosed location with the Principal working on their defense strategy together. He'll be back soon and you'll see this was all a big mistake."

"Yeah, my brother told me they're working on their defense strategy together in a hotel room drinking Margaritas together in Acapulco."

"Tell your brother that's exactly what they're doing and he'll see as well as everyone else that my Dad is innocent," said Buddy as he stared at Sam and got angrier and angrier by the moment looking at her. "I'm going to give you a good welcome back to school."

"What'd you say Buddy? I couldn't hear you," said the boy behind him. "Boy, just look at that I bet you're liking this, aren't you?"

"Shut up... no wait a minute. Marty, what's your friend's name, the one who's got all those spiders? You know the one with the tarantulas and does he still have them," said Buddy as he watched his teacher talking to Sam and the woman from the office.

"His name is Alvin and yes he still does. As a matter of fact, he's even gotten more but why did you want to know that?"

"No reason in particular... just we need to go see him after school. I'll come over to your house then we can go over to his. Will that be a problem?"

"No, I don't think so. Tonight is the night my parents go out late and leave us with a babysitter. I'll just tell her I'm tired and slip out of my window after I tell her I'm going to bed. I can meet you behind my house then we can cut across town. But you still haven't told me why you want to see Alvin and his spiders?"

"Let's just say I need a welcome gift for our new classmate," he said as he smiled looking over at Sam. "Yes, a special gift."

[In the meantime Nancy greeted Sam at the door]

"I'm bring you a new pupil," said the woman with Sam. "This is Samantha and she's starting school with us today. She was supposed to start when school began but she had to go out of town with her family."

"Please call me Sam. No one calls me Samantha and I wouldn't know to answer. Please tell me you haven't taught them how to read yet? I need to learn to read..."

"So she can become a doctor. She already knows what she wants to be when she grows up. I'll leave her here with you," said the woman as she handed Nancy Sam's paperwork.

"Very good, now let's find you a desk, shall we?" said Nancy but as soon as she looked over where to put Sam a little Latino girl waved pointing at the desk next to hers. "Okay, you can go sit next to that little girl. Her name is..."

"Her name is Maria. We know each other from... well we know each other. Hola Maria," said Sam as she greeted Maria in Spanish.

"Good you're bi-lingual," said Nancy listening to their conversation. "I can use you to help me explain my lesson to Maria. But she needs to speak English in class."

"Yes, of course," said Sam as she smiled at Maria. She heard a cough behind her and turned to see Tommy smiling at her too. But what no one say was Buddy Buckmiller smiling in the back at her too.


	52. Chapter 52

Don't own Chuck

Beckman and Tank listened to the audio file on the pen drive twice then she picked up the letter that had been in the envelope and read it again. Tank shook his head as he played the recording one more time looking for something that wasn't there. Beckman looked at him and read his mind which got her angry and flustered.

"I know what you're thinking and there's no way Roan could've made that recording without being under duress. They could have been holding a gun pointed to his head."

"I didn't say a word but if this is real there's grounds for charging him with treason here. However, I think it's a fake. Probably bits and pieces of recordings someone put together."

"Now that makes more sense and knowing Roan he was probably trying to turn her but she played him. They probably want us to contest it so…"

"So they can say 'the lady doeth protest too much'… not that the lady in question is you. It's just an analogy to what they plan to do. However, that doesn't mitigate the fact that he gave up the Colonel and if I were him I'd be pissed with Roan. Knowing Casey, I bet they've had a heart to heart if he knows about this that is."

"Probably, but what do you make of this letter? Why would they be asking for us to hand Casey over to them if they already have him? And are we sure these tourists they're talking about are Agents S. Carmichael and Grimes?"

"I'm putting the raid on the compound on hold until we can get a clearer picture of what's going on. The last thing we need is to raid the compound and find out the tourists they have are some congressman's son who's on a gap year smoking and tooting his way across South and Central America."

"Especially if we have to send him or her back in a bag. We'll be called before a senate oversite committee asking what we were doing down here and you have to start out with telling them you were here on vacation. That'll go over like a lead balloon. If we can wait until that roof cools down we can get a better picture of what's going on inside."

"That's what I'm thinking too. I don't know if it would do any good to send a message back to them telling them we don't have Casey."

"And even if we did would you really consider giving him to them?" said Tank as he looked at Beckman. "The correct answer is no."

"Oh, of course I wouldn't. We don't negotiate with terrorists and no, I'm not going to answer their letter. They might know where we are but they don't know we know where they are. We can use that to our advantage. If I'm right this letter," said Beckman as she waved it in front of tank. "This will be followed up with another spelling out a time table when and where we have to turn over the Colonel."

"What are you thinking? We bait them and draw them out," said Tank. "If we tell them we agree to turn Casey over and they name the location. Then we can follow them out of the compound from above. Once they're out we jam their comms raid the compound and liberate the hostages."

"But if they take the hostages with them then we put them at risk. However, you're right they probably won't take them but instead keep them back at the compound where they think they're safe."

"The only problem with this plan is how do we get a message to them that we're willing to negotiate if we don't know where they're hiding out?"

"Crap, I can't think of everything" said Beckman as she looked at the letter. Tank was right and it pissed her off he was right. "Where's Chuck?" she yelled. "Someone get me Chuck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex, Chuck and Pablito were pinned down in the back office with gunmen blazing away at them. Diego, the one gunman had given Chuck a thirty second ultimatum to hand over Pablito or he was going to begin tossing grenades. The situation was dire and Chuck didn't see any way out other than running a hail Mary. He was going to charge out draw fire so that Alex and Pablito could get out.

"Are you ready to make a decision," yelled Diego. "Your time is up and I don't see Pablito. Don't say I didn't give you a chance."

"Hold up, I'm coming out. Let me come out and we can talk this out together just you and me face to face," yelled Chuck. He had no plans on talking or better he was going to let Mister Colt do his talking for him.

"You can come out but without Pablito it's a waste of time," said Diego as signaled Alonso to be ready. "You can shoot this Yank then we'll take care of the rest in short work." Alonso smile and nodded.

Chuck grabbed the doorknob and started to turn it but before he could open the door there was a loud crash when a Rover Defender suddenly ran through the far wall. When it hit the bar it literally moved the whole club a good six inches off its foundation. The whole building shook as if there had been an earthquake. Diego fell backwards hitting his head on a table knocking him unconscious. The two grenades he had in his hands went rolling across the barroom floor.

"No," yelled Alonso as he got up and hobbled over trying to find them but he wasn't thinking and it was too late when he did. The spoons had flown off when they rolled out of Diego's hands and both were armed.

"Got you," said Alonso as he picked one up. That was he realized he was screwed. "Oh crap," he got out before the bar erupted in a fire storm caused by two consecutive explosions.

[Shortly before in the backroom]

The dust was still thick when the door of the Defender flung open and someone with a thick accent yelled to them to come.

"If you want to live you'd better climb aboard. I'm not going to wait around here all day," said Natasha as Chuck made her image out through the dust and haze.

"And what do we owe this honor," said Chuck wondering if they should trust her but at the time they didn't have much of a choice.

"If it wasn't for Pablito, I wouldn't have come back so unless you want to die here I'd suggest you get your partner and get yourselves inside because I'm out of here right now."

They piled into the Defender and Natasha threw it into reverse peeling out just as the grenades went off. A fireball followed them out as they made their escape in the nick of time.

"I hope you've got good insurance," said Chuck as he looked over his should at the burning inferno. "You need to see if blood thirsty cut throats carrying grenades is covered in the fine print. However, I'm afraid that is usually an add on."

"Natasha, what are you doing here? I thought you told me we couldn't see each other again when you got recalled back to Moscow?"

"I came back for you. Didn't I promise you I'd always take care of you and keep you safe?" said Natasha as they heard another loud explosion behind them.

"Dollink," said Chuck mocking her. "You might want to look in your rear view and rethink what you just said. I take it you pissed off everyone back at the Center including Igor coming here or Anatoly and Stefan wouldn't have been shooting at you."

"Of course you'd know them Colonel," said Natasha as she looked up at Chuck in the rear view. "But winds change direction all the time. Once we're out of town and safe, we just have to lay low for a little while. As your Bob Dylan once said, 'the times, they are a changing'. I'll put you two out…"

"No, they need… we need to go to Miguel's. Please I have to go," said Pablito. Natasha looked over at him like he was crazy.

"Did you bump your head or did you not understand what just happened back there? Miguel is trying to kill you and me. I had a run in with some of his goons in an alleyway getting to you and lucky for you I took care of them."

When she said that Chuck wondered how many other people she'd taken care of to get to Pablito and was that the reason Stefan and Anatoly opened fire on her without warning him. Maybe Natasha was right and the times they were a changing after all.

"I have to go to see Miguel. My son is there along with Donna Rosenda. I need to see him and talk to him…"

"And you think that's going to do any good? If you even get a chance to talk to him because if Miguel doesn't shoot you Rosenda will. What you're talking about doing is crazy and I suppose it was Mr. CIA in the back who came up with the idea, or am I wrong?"

"It doesn't matter who came up with the idea. It's the right thing to do and if you don't want to come with us you don't have to..."

"I came halfway around the globe and I won't tell you what I had to do to get here or the bridges I burnt then you tell me if I don't want to come with you I don't have to? I ought to shoot you between the eyes right here and dump your body in a ditch."

"But you won't Dollink," said Chuck. Natasha looked in the rear view to see him grinning at her from the back.

"But I would gladly shoot you," said Natasha looking back at him. "Okay, if we're going to do this we need to be smart about it."

"You mean like driving right through the main gate kicking butt and taking names?"

"Of course, now where does Miguel live these days?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting in a side alley watching Natasha was Anatoly and Stefan. They were in the surveillance van with Tatiana. They watched as Natasha rescued Pablito by running through the side of the bar with the Rover she'd commandeered from the driver who had brought Miguel's assassins to the dead Parrot.

"I told you she'd come back. She didn't come all this way to be scared off by a little gunfire. Get this thing started up and let's get after her."

"Did you see who's in the Rover with her? She's got Chuck so we can't just drive up next to her and open fire."

"Who's this Chuck and why is he so important? I recommend we get past her then set up a sniper. One shot through the windshield and our troubles are history and you two can go back home."

"Chuck is also…," Stefan started to say but Anatoly cut him off shaking his head. "That information is above your paygrade. Let's just leave it that he's important and he's not to be touched."

"Let's just follow them for now and see where they go. I can't see Chuck and his team working with Natasha... not for long."

"I'd love to hear what Colonel Casey has to say about her considering his vocal disapproval of… well everything Natasha believes," said Stefan as he laughed.

"Yeah that would be pretty funny," said Anatoly as he smiled. Tatiana looked at both of them as if they were crazy then turned back to her driver.

"Remember to leave a thirty-yard cushion and do we know where this road leads?" She asked as they left the city behind and started to enter the jungle. "You're going to have to keep up with them or we might lose them."

"Just get close enough to see the dust their vehicle is kicking up and follow it. They won't know we're back here and you don't need to see them."

"This is my team and I'll give them their orders," snapped Tatiana. "You heard him watch the dust and don't lose them," she said then she turned back around. "Maybe it's time for you two to contact the Director and report in?"

"You have your orders and we have ours. We'll contact the Director when the mission is completed and not before. As you pointed out the team is yours but you work for us and not the other way around."

"And when we're done I will be filing a report to the Director about everything that's happened," said Tatiana. She didn't like being the odd man or woman out. Who was this Chuck? All she could see was he was the enemy and what Anatoly and Stefan were doing skirted on treason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buddy met up with his friend Marty after school and they headed to Alvin's house together. Both had snuck out of their homes without anyone knowing then they made their way across town. When they got on the bus to go downtown the driver looked at them wondering why two kids were out so late by themselves. But if he said anything then he'd be obliged to do something with them and it was the end of his tour and he was tired.

"You can be someone else's problem," he said to himself as he watched them in the mirror. "I got enough problems taking care of myself." He closed the door then pull away from the stop and continued on his run.

"I need you to help me out Mary," said Buddy as they got comfortable. "Do you think Alvin will sell me one of his spiders?"

"You mean one of his tarantulas? You know how he gets when you call them spiders and what do you want with one anyway?"

"I thought you could've figured that one out on your own. I'm going to give our new classmate a present," he said as he smiled.

"Oh no," said Marty as he shook his head. "I don't want any part in this. My parents are mad enough at me over my bedroom and the mess we caused in school. You can count me out on this one. I don't want any part..."

"Just chill, if you don't have the guts then I'll take care of everything. You don't have to do anything except get Alvin to sell me one of his spiders... I'm sorry one of his tarantulas."

"That's just it I don't think he will. You know how protective he is of his spiders... now see what you've done you've gotten me calling them spiders. But like I said I don't think he will and I know he won't if you tell him what you intend to do with it."

"Then we're going to have to come up with another way for me to get one. I'm going to put one in that brat's backpack tomorrow then we'll all have a good laugh when she screams and it will serve her right. If it hadn't been for her father my Dad would be here right now and not in Acapulco with the Principal."

"Wait a minute, I thought you said he was in parts unknown or something like that when I said he was in Acapulco in school."

"This is our stop," said Buddy as he ignored what Marty said. He pushed the call button for the stop and they got up to get near the doors. When the bus driver eased into the stop it was even later than before. They got off and made a beeline for Alvin's house. There they were greeted at the door by Alvin's mother with a frown on her face.

"Isn't it late for you two boys to be out," she said as she looked behind them. "Where are your parents or the adult that brought you here?"

"Oh, my mother dropped us off," said Buddy. "Yes, that's it. She had to go grab some milk and eggs so she dropped us off but she's going to pick us up later."

"In that case all right come inside. Would you boys like something to eat or drink? Alvin's in the basement with his bugs."

"Tarantulas aren't bugs. They're animals," said Alvin who had come upstairs when he heard voices. He had one of them walking along his arm and up the side of his head.

"Well they're bugs to me and if you don't want me to kill that one you've better take it back downstairs. You know the agreement or do I need to remind you? Only things on two legs above ground and if I catch anything with eight above ground then I plant it below ground."

"Come on George let's go back downstairs. Guys come with me and I'll show you something really neat. I think you're going to want to see this I've got an albino tarantula."

"Now why couldn't he be like a normal child and want a dog or a cat," said Alvin's mother as the boys disappeared. "If you want to grab a soda or some chips come up to the kitchen. I won't go down in that bug hole."

Buddy and Marty followed Alvin down into his basement and what they found both shocked and disgusted them. There were at least twenty to thirty tanks with at least one or two tarantulas in each.

"Come here and let me show you this. I just got it the other day and I'm really proud of it," said Alvin as he put George away. "This is an albino tarantula from Australia. I didn't ask the guy how he got it just that I had to have it and now he's mine," said Alvin as he pulled down a tank and they looked inside.

"Wow that is weird," said Marty as he looked into the tank. "But how do you know it's a he and not a she?"

"First of all, he's not weird he's beautiful and how do you think you tell if he's a he? Why are you guys here anyway? You only come over here when you want something."

"Well, Buddy needed to ask you for a favor. He wants to know..." Marty started to say but Buddy cut him off.

"I wanted to know the address of your seller and how to get in touch with him. I've been thinking about starting a collection of theraphosidae myself."

"See Marty, Buddy's someone who knows the difference between a spider and a tarantula. I've got the address and phone number upstairs in my room..."

"We can stay here and wait for you," said Buddy. "I'll explain to Marty how you can tell the males from the females... that is if you don't mind?"

"No, not at all go right ahead," said Alvin then he ran up the stairs thinking he'd finally found a kindred soul.

"He's gone so help me," said Buddy as he took a bag out of us pocket. "I want you to watch the stairs while I do what I've got to do."

"And what's that? No, you aren't going to steal one of his spiders, are you?" said Marty as he watched Buddy put on a glove and open a tank.

"Tarantulas remember," said Buddy as he put the theraphosidae in the bag he'd brought then gently put it inside his jacket. He could feel the creature moving around in the bag but soon it got quiet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the plantation house Sarah was pacing the room wondering what was taking Beckman so long to act. She looked at her watch and realized that she wasn't going to be able to make the call she wanted to make. Morgan noticed her walking about and so did Casey from the other side of the wall he was about to say something when the door opened and Luiz walked in.

"Here you are," said Sarah. "What's the meaning of all this? If I had known we were going to be locked in our room I would've stayed in town."

"I know this isn't a perfect situation but it's for your own safety. We were told some criminals have escaped and have been seen outside not very far from here. They caused that accident you saw earlier."

"Maybe we should go into town then," said Sarah. "If we went in town then you wouldn't have to waste resources making sure we're safe."

"I can't guarantee that I can get you into town safely so I ask you be patient a little bit longer. Don't worry this will be over soon. In the meantime, is there anything I can get you to make your stay more comfortable?"

"I could use a grape soda," said Morgan. "But make sure it's really cold. Grape soda is best served like revenge cold."

"Right... well I'll see what I can do. So Sarah and for you, is there anything I can get you?" She just shook her head then went to the window and looked out. "Let me check on that grape soda and I'll be right back."

Luiz left the room and closed the door. They heard the bolt inside the door lock and they were back to where they were before.

"Sarah, what's the matter with you? Why are you pacing? You should try being inside the wall where I'm then let me know how you feel."

"It's not that I wanted to give Sam a call when she got home from school to see how her first day back went. But I guess I can forget about that and where's Beckman at with the cavalry? I thought she'd be here by now."

"Don't as me," said Casey from inside the wall. "We're just a part of the fixtures in this place. I'll be right back I want to go see if I can gather more intel." They heard grunts and moans from Casey and Roan.

"I don't even want to know," said Morgan. Sarah just shook her head and looked out the window.


	53. Chapter 53

Don't own Chuck

Natasha drove full speed through the back road heading out of town hitting every pothole in her way without missing a one or so it felt for Chuck and Alex riding in the back. They had to hold on for dear life as they risked banging their heads on the roof bouncing around in their seats. But Natasha didn't seem to notice or care as she gave the Rover even more gas. Chuck started staring out the back window trying to see what he knew had to be behind them.

"Natasha, I don't know why I'm telling you this other then to repay you for the ride… I don't like owning anyone anything…"

"You think I'm crazy for running through the main gate? What happened to your courage has it petered out? Don't worry I'm not going to go through the main gate. I was thinking about coming in from one of the sides or the back of the compound."

"That's probably a better plan but that wasn't what I was going to tell you. Have you ever known the Center to back down from a mission? Especially when the target was one of their own?"

"What are you trying to tell me? You friends are still after me? I think I've given them a good run for their money and if they know what's good for themselves they'll stay clear of me."

"That's the other reason I'm warning you. I don't want to see anyone get hurt. Look, you might not be able to see them but if I'm right they could be right behind us now just out of sight."

"I think your overactive CIA brain is making you paranoid. There's no one behind me and if there were they'd have a broken axel by now."

"And you're willing to risk everything on… well you don't think there is anyone? I'm not saying trust me but I am. Look go past the next turn off then at the next clearing do a couple of doughnuts, kick up a lot of dust then we pull off the road and wait. If I'm right Anatoly and Stefan will blow by us then we double back and make the right turn."

"That's a good SDR. Did they teach you that at Langley," said Natasha as she glance up at Chuck in the review view. "Okay, if it makes you feel better. Pablito give me a heads up before we have to turn next so I can drive past."

"If I'm wrong then all we've done was waste a little time but if I'm right then we avoid anyone getting hurt."

"You are a strange man… mister CIA especially considering your file. The butcher of the Caucasians I read somewhere, I think? Someone like you shouldn't judge others".

"That wasn't me and if I could've I would've tried to stop it like what I'm doing right now. Natasha, I'm not judging you. Believe me I'm the last one to judge you. I've done some… well crazy things… things I'm not proud of to keep the people I care about safe. What happened with General Fry? Did he find out that Pablito was still alive or you couldn't take the risk that he wouldn't tell anyone?"

"He hinted to Marta that he had big news… something he'd found out. I couldn't take the risk so I called Rosenda through back channels and let her know where he'd be. I knew how much she hated him. It was easy but I don't regret it. He got what he been deserving for years I just regret not taking him out a long time ago."

"You had Rosenda kill who? Who is this General?" asked Pablito. "Never mind you can tell me later the turn off to go to Miguel's is coming up. If we go straight we head deeper into the jungle but there is a place to do what you suggested about five hundred yards after the turn off."

"Well, we'll find out very soon if you were right Mister CIA," said Natasha. The way she said Mister CIA was starting to get on Chuck's nerves but he knew he needed to keep a calm head if he was going to get through to her.

They drove past the turn off and proceeded as Chuck had advised. When they came to the clearing Natasha made a couple doughnuts kicking up a huge cloud of dust so thick she had trouble getting off the road. However, she did then they hid in underbrush getting out of sight and in the nick of time. Not long after that a white van came barrelling down the road behind them and blew right past as it continued on down the road.

"Now what do you have to say? Quickly let's get back to that turn off before they figure out that we're no longer in front of them and turn around."

"And just for the record, I didn't say this wasn't a good idea," said Natasha as she started the Defender back up pulling out from the underbrush driving back up on the road.

"You know going back to your first plan blowing through the main gate. It might not be that bad an idea after all," said Chuck. Natasha looked up in the rear view at him.

"I want to tell you that I think you're crazy and you're going to get us all killed but after that last stunt I'm willing to hear you out. So let's hear your… my big idea."

"Think about it, Miguel is going to be expecting his men back soon and we're in their vehicle so there's no reason for the gate guards to think we're not them until we're right on top of them…"

"I get it… yes, so we take them out before they can react then drive up to this plantation house Pablito told us about. After that we're in before they know we're there. Pablito gets his face time with his family before Miguel can head us off. But what do we do afterwards? Do we shoot our way out?"

"What we do after that… well that's going to require a lot of trust on your part and I'm going to need a phone. I lost mine during our little misadventure in the Dead Parrot."

"You can use mine," said Pablito as he handed his phone to Chuck. They turned off onto the right road as Chuck dial.

"Put that call on voice I want to hear what you're up to because it's not that I don't trust you but I don't Mister CIA," said Natasha as looked up in the rear view.

"This is Agent Charles Carmichael," said Chuck as he ignored Natasha's provocation. He gave the voice that answered his verification code. "I need to talk to the General."

"You're going to have to be more specific. Which one," said a flat voice. "There are two at the moment and they're both here."

"Ours of course, who else… just but Beckman on the line," said Chuck. "You might want to cover your ears during this first part. She might be a little angry with me but she'll get over it."

"Why am I not surprised," said Natasha. "Whatever you need to say you need to say it quickly I can see a guard shack and guards in the distance."

"Agent Carmichael, where the heck have you been? I've been trying to get in touch with you. Who authorized you to go dark because I didn't? You know the protocol on checking in or have you forgotten…"

"Listen General we can do this dance another time. Right now, I'm with Alex, Natasha and Pablito and we're about to enter a plantation owned by a man named Miguel…" Chuck started to say then the line dropped. "Crap, I can't believe this I lost the signal."

"Miguel is the nervous kind. Knowing him he probably has some sort of cell phone signal jammer to keep from people reporting anything they might see going on inside the compound."

"Look out here goes nothing," said Natasha as she put her hair up under a ball cap she took off the previous driver as they approached the guard shack. "If this goes south remember this was your idea and if you get me killed I'm going to shoot you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beckman had just received word about a firefight and then a sudden explosion at Chuck's last known location. She was trying to get a handle on the situation and if this had compromised their presence in Honduras. She was not happy as the reports came in and the when she did reach Chuck he'd hung up on her.

"I don't know whether to be happy that he's alive or upset that he's doing everything in his power to get us kicked out of country. I just might have to shoot him myself. Remind me I need to have a talk with him about what the word clandestine means."

"I told you that Chuck would burn you one of these days and now look what happened. You need to rein him in or cut your losses and let him go."

"Always with the friendly advice Tank? You know I can't do that and you also know why," said Beckman as she got control of her anger. "I'm sure there's a logical explanation for what's going on even if I can't see it."

"Ma'am, we've been able to pull video from CCTV cameras in the vicinity of the Dead Parrot. I think you're going to want to see this," said the one agent as he brought over a tablet.

"Show me what you've got and impress us Agent Stevens," said the General as she and Tank gathered round to watch the video. "Enlighten us what are we looking at?"

"Here see this," said Stevens pointing out a woman in the clip. "That's the woman the Russians are looking for, Natasha. See she hijacks a vehicle then rams it into the bar then when she drives out…"

"I see everyone is onboard which is what Chuck… Agent Carmichael reported before the line dropped and then the bar explodes. I hope there's more because we know all this already."

"Yes Ma'am, there is, but wait a few minutes. See that van following after them. We did some checking and the van happens to be rented by a dummy shell corporation that we know the SVR uses to make payments for their operatives."

"So, the Russians are after them… no, not all of them they're after Natasha. They probably have a kill order out on her. I know I would if an agent of mine like Natasha went rogue on me."

"Your Chuck… I'm sorry Agent Carmichael sure has the ability to get himself in the middle of cross hairs, doesn't he? If I were the Russians I'd run that Defender off the road as soon as they get out of town then cap everyone onboard."

"But they won't because Chuck is onboard," said Beckman but Tank gave her a sceptical look. "Agent Carmichael is a bridge between our two agencies and through him we've been able to get around governmental differences. No, Igor isn't about to throw that away… not unless he has to or is forced to."

"You said it unless he has to. I guess it boils down to just how badly do they want to tie this thing off with that woman. I'm guessing they want to end this before it blows up in their face and word gets over to the Kremlin. I know I would so I don't know just exactly how bullet proof Chuck is right now."

"Ma'am you need to see this. We tracked the Defender from overhead after it left the city and headed into the jungle. Things got a little spotty because of the grown but they came out in this clearing then they did something strange… see there."

"They're doing doughnuts but why? Oh, I see. Smart Chuck, very smart," said Beckman as they saw the vehicle drive out of the dust cloud they'd made then hid in the underbrush next to the road.

"I don't get it," said Tank. "What are they trying to accomplish like that? They're sitting ducks or don't they realize that? They aren't thinking about taking the Russians out before they get them? But they'd have to know they're being followed… No, I don't understand."

"Watch out or your brain might explode. It's bird hunting or can't you see it. Quail, pheasant and the like hunker down when prey comes by and use their natural camouflage to hideout until danger passes by. However, if a prey comes up on them then they take flight, but most of the time they can wait it out and their predator walks right past them. Wait and see," said Diane as they saw the van from before race right past them continuing on down the road.

"Now watch what they do," she said as Chuck's Defender pulled right back out heading in the opposite direction. It's a good SDR, surveillance detection route. You assume that you're being followed even if you can't see anyone or anything. My dear Tank that's what a good spy does and how they stay alive."

"I'll give it to him that was pretty slick but we don't know who came up with the idea. For all you know it could've been that Russian woman."

"Possible but no likely. Okay Stevens now go and impress me some more. I want to know where Chuck went and where he's at now. Isn't this near that plantation house where the other Carmichael disappeared? I want to know who this Miguel is and how he fits into the big picture and I want all that right now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey made his way inside the walls, down through the air vents until he was on the other side of the wall in the sitting room. From there he could hear Miguel on the other side of the wall talking to his henchmen and from what he could hear Miguel wasn't happy. It became clear to him that Miguel was making his move on Donna Rosenda and Luiz was getting in the way.

"Okay we can talk now. Donna Rosenda has gone to lie down until dinner. What's going on with the teams we sent into town? They should've been back by now. Pablito has to go because I can't ask her to marry me if her late husband is still alive."

"But El Jefe who would know? He's been missing for almost thirty years why would he choose to show up now? That's more than a day late…"

"Yeah you might be right but he's liable to make an appearance one of these days and if she finds out I knew he was still alive… well that would ruin everything for us. No, I can't take that risk. No, Pablito needs to go away forever and not just him. Luiz needs to go with him. A new alpha male lion when he takes over the pride always eliminates all his future rivals."

"Just say the word El Jefe and we'll make it happen. How do you want to do this? We could take him on a one-way trip into the jungle then cap him and bury him in a shallow grave… or just let the wild pigs eat him or whatever else is there that's hungry."

"No, it's got to look like an accident… or even better if we can lay the blame on the Americans. Donna Rosenda won't move on if she's still thinking about Pablito and Luiz. She needs closure for me to make my move and that won't happen with Luiz around. Let alone if Pablito shows up on our doorstep."

"Boss… El Jefe, I would try to call the guys but that mobile signal jammer is running so we can't call out and they can't call in. We could grab another vehicle and go check on them if you want?"

"No, we've only got the one left after we sent two into town and the other one got busted up in the accident. I don't like it but we've got no choice as far as I can see. We're going to have to wait for the teams to report back."

"There is another option, we could shut the jammer down for a few minutes and call them then after we talk with them we could power it back up."

"As much as I'd like to that I don't think so. Not with our house guests locked in a room upstairs. I don't know there's something about their story which doesn't convince me. Luiz just so happens to run into someone he went to school with in the middle of nowhere. I don't believe in coincidences and especially not where Luiz is concerned."

"Boss, you don't have to worry about him. He hasn't got a clue about what's going on and he won't until he walks into a bullet," said the one man as the other one nodded.

"Don't underestimate Luiz and don't get in your heads to take him out on your own. If you do you'll be making a big mistake and piss me off too which is something you don't want to happen."

"Come on Boss, he doesn't seem to quick on the uptake being mama's boy like he is," said the one man and the other nodded in agreement.

"Keep in mind he was the one who ran that pirate scheme back on Saint Thomas. He had Black Bart appearing all over the place until everyone was sure Black Bart had come back from the dead. No, we need to be careful."

"Careful to what," said Luiz as he walked in on them. "Donna Rosenda has a letter she wants me to run into town. I heard you mention Black Bart. You know it's back luck to mention his name, don't you?"

"Well, I've got a Black Star right here," said Miguel as he patted his holster. "If he chooses to come around and bother me I'll introduce him to it. José take Luiz to the Defender you can drive him into town that is if you have the letter you need to deliver?"

"Mom is finishing it up now. I'll go up and get it then I can meet José outside by the Defender. Is that okay?"

"Sure, it's fine by me I don't see any problem," said Miguel. They watched and waited for Luiz to leave not speaking until they heard him going up the stairs.

"I wonder how long he was standing outside this room," said the one man. "Do you think he could've overheard us?"

"I don't think so but we need to be careful and keep an eye on him. Or better José when you come back you're going to run into that American Colonel who's going to take Luiz out."

"Seems appropriate doesn't it," said José. Miguel and the other man gave him a puzzled looked. "He's keeping the tradition going in the family being killed by this Colonel." Miguel laughed.

"Go outside and wait for Luiz," he said smiling. "You know I should've pointed out to Luiz that he mentioned the pirate's name too."

"Boss that takes care of Luiz but now what do we do with those tourists upstairs? Are we still going to hold them?"

"When you come back and tell us that the Colonel took out Luiz I'm going to execute them. Then we can move on to phase two and plan a wedding," said Miguel as he looked at his watch. "That is once those idiots get back from town and tell me Pablito has been taken care of. What's taking them so long? I hope they haven't screw it up."

Casey heard enough and made a retreat heading back up to Sarah and Morgan's room to report what he'd overheard.

"Geez, did you hear that," said José as he started to leave. "El Jefe, I think I ought to get some traps or poison for rats when I'm in town that sounded like a big one."

"I've got another idea bring in the dogs and let them run in the crawl spaces. That should scare them out and give us a little entertainment."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam helped Mary lay the table. Kate came earlier with a roast so they all sat down and had dinner together. Sam told them about her day at school and how she'd been seated next to Maria, the little girl she'd met before. She also told them that Tommy the little boy she knew was seated behind them.

"Nancy, our teacher is really nice," said Sam as she ate. "She asked me to help Maria when she doesn't understand. I like that..."

"It's nice to help others," said Mary. "But I don't want you to get behind on your own work because you're helping this other kid."

"Oh, I won't we're doing math today... you now basic math, adding and subtracting single digits. I could do that when I was Bunny's age. I can't believe it's so difficult for them. Do you think something could be wrong with them... you know mentally?"

"No, I don't think so," said Mary as she and Kate tried not to laugh. "Well, it won't hurt you to do a review and don't get smart with your teacher just because you think something is too easy. Mark my word before you know it won't be anymore and the rest of the class will be wondering if you've got something wrong. You need to pay attention and do as you're told."

"I am," said Sam then she got quiet. Mary looked over at Kate and wondered if she hadn't been to hard on Sam. It was after all her first day back in school.

"Mary's just trying to look out for you," said Kate trying to break the awkward silence. "That's our job to look out for our kids."

"What," said Sam as she looked up. "Oh no, that's not it. I was just thinking... I saw something odd today but it might be nothing. However, thinking about it now I'm not sure."

"What'd you see?" said Mary. "Maybe if you tell us we can tell you if it's nothing but we can't unless you talk."

"Well... like I said it's probably nothing but I saw this black car in the parking lot when you came to pick me up. I thought it was just parents who'd come to pick up their kids but now that I think about it the car had four men inside. The part that's strange is they seemed to be looking for someone. I remember hearing one man ask about Buddy but he'd already gone by then so they left."

"Are you sure about that... the one asked about Buddy?" said Mary. "After we get done eating I'll pull up the CCTV feed from the school parking lot and get the license plate number off the car then run it."

"You don't have to I remember it," said Sam as Mary and Kate looked at her. "What? I told you I'm good with numbers. Now if only I could read I could be in the university instead of the first grade."

"Well, after dinner you can give to me and I'll run it," said Mary. Kate looked at Mary but she just shrugged her shoulders.


	54. Chapter 54

Don't own Chuck

The evening wore on at Echo Park and after finishing dinner Sam helped Mary with the washing up while Kate took care of Bunny by drawing and giving her an evening bath. Once household chores were finished Sam wrote down the license plate number for Mary then she went to the living room where she played with Bunny.

"I'm going next door to Casey's to run this number. I want you to stay here and watch Bunny. Aunt Kate will be right outside I just need to talk to her a moment. If you need her you know where she is, is that all right?" Sam nodded then started playing a game of peek-a-boo with Bunny.

"Bunny, that's adult talk for they don't want us to know what's going on. But that's all right because it's me and you from here on out and don't worry I'll take care of you Sis. I've got your back."

"Am," said Bunny as she laughed and giggled grabbing Sam's nose then she repeated it. "Am" she said then gave Sam a pat on the face.

"She said my name! Guys did you hear that? She said 'am'. Okay, it's not Sam but it's close... Guys," said Sam. But looking up no one was there. Mary was still outside with Kate. "Rats, no one is going to believe me. Can you say my name again...please? Come on say 'Sam'. Look at me you can do it."

But the only thing she got from insisting were some giggles and a laugh. Bunny evidently though Sam was playing with her and she was having fun.

"I don't know Sis, maybe you are mentally challenged," said Sam. Bunny reached over and gave her a strong swat with her open hand. "Ouch!" she said as she rubbed her cheek. "I guess I had that coming. I wonder what they're talking about. Aunt Kate has been outside for a long time."

"Am," said Bunny then she hid her face behind her hands and when she opened then started laughing. She repeated it over and over again.

"Okay, I can take a hint you want to play peek-a-boo. All right, but that doesn't mean I've stopped wondering what they're talking about.

Bunny's answer to Sam was to do as she had done before and hid her face behind her hands then when she opened them she laughed, but this time she fell over.

"Don't make me re-evaluate what I said about you before."

[Meanwhile outside in the courtyard]

Kate followed Mary outside. She'd picked up from Mary's reaction to what Sam had said at dinner that something wasn't right. However, she wasn't sure what it was, but she knew if anyone could figure out what was wrong it was Mary.

"What is it," asked Kate as soon as they were out the door and out of Sam's hearing range. "Do you know what's going on? If you do how bad is it? I can take so you can tell me and it's better to be prepared for what's to come."

"I really don't know but I'll know more once I've run this plate number," said Mary as she held up the piece of paper in her hand. "At first I was thinking that the men might be Treasury agents. Buddy's father owes the government a little money in back taxes and there's an ongoing investigation into his business practices. As well as the fact that he skipped town with the former principal of Sam's school when the noose around his neck started to tighten."

"It sounds like you've been doing some digging into Sam's schoolmates and their families as well as the school staff."

"That's what you do when you're about to enter a possible hostile environment. It's just SOP," said Mary. Kate gave her a puzzled look. "Hasn't John taught you anything? SOP means standard operating procedures."

"And to think my biggest worry when Alex was going to school was remembering to pack her lunch. How things have changed. But what if these guys aren't treasury agents?"

"That opens an all new can of worms. Four agents in a vehicle I think is a little over kill which makes me even more concerned but I'll know more in a little while. Whatever the case might be I'll handle it."

"What's that supposed to mean? Or do I even want to know?" said Kate as she looked at Mary but Mary had her poker face on.

"I think to avoid you having to perjure yourself in any future court of law, you're probably better off not knowing."

"But what if this is much more dangerous. You hear about all these horrible things that are happening in schools nowadays. Is Sam's bookbag bullet proof?"

"You're overthinking this but yes, it is. Just know I'm taking care of it," said Mary as she looked at her watch. "I really need to get this taken care of and you need to get inside. Sam's been alone with Bunny for a while now and there's no telling what the two of them are up to. You might check with her and make sure she's got her bag ready for school."

"That I can take care of," said Kate. Then she turned around and went back inside. Mary waited for Kate to close the door behind her before she pulled out her phone.

"Hey, it's Frost... I know it's been a while what can I say I've been out of town. ... All you need to know is I'm back and I need favor. I've got a license plate I want you to run. ... I think it might be one of ours. If it is I want to know what the heck it was doing sitting outside of an elementary school and what Brainiac was in it. Geez, four men in a vehicle sitting outside an elementary school and they didn't think someone wouldn't take notice. ... Yes, I'm done ranting. I don't know why I haven't shot you. ... Because I always need favors. Let's leave it at that. Now be nice go on and run it. I'll hold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take Anatoly and Stefan long to figure out they'd been duped. When the dust cleared then completely died down it was obvious they were in the middle of the jungle with Natasha and the Range Rover nowhere in sight. Tatiana stopped their van then turned to them with fire in her eyes wanting some sort of explanation.

"The sun will be setting soon and we've got no idea where to go other than not forward. You said follow their dust cloud it will lead us to them. Well, following their dust cloud has let them give us the slip or was that your plan from the beginning? Back in the old days I would shoot you right here for treason."

"In the old days you wouldn't be talking to us with that tone of voice and the person in front of the firing squad would be you. Crap never flowed uphill my dear Tatiana."

"If we'd done like I suggested this would be over with now. We'd past them up then set up a sniper and bang Natasha is no more. You two would be on a plan back to Moscow and I'd be back in the embassy filing an after-action report with the Center."

"And who's to say they wouldn't have pulled off before they reached your sniper? We'd be right where we're at right now."

"No, this has to be Chuck's doing... It just has to be him. He must've figured someone would've been behind them even if he couldn't see them. It just would've been good op sec. Tatiana that's how spies get to become old spies."

"I agree," said Stefan as he nodded. "Chuck can always think two or three steps ahead. What we need to do is turn around and head back. Maybe we can figure out where they turned off."

"That's a big maybe. We might just go back into town and then regroup. We can call the Center and ask for further guidance."

"Do you want to call them and let them know that Natasha has given us the slip? Do you really want to do that? Stefan and I can weather this crap storm but I don't know about you. You're still in your early years when the wrong note in your file could have... well let say negative results."

Tatiana reluctantly agreed and had the driver turn around. But before they started back they pulled out a map and looked over where they were.

"Okay, gps puts us here," said Tatiana as she marked where they were on the map. "Here is the last time we sighted Natasha and her van," she said as she marked that place too.

"So, it makes sense that she disappeared in one of these side roads or paths," said Anatoly as he looked over the large area they had to cover realizing it wasn't going to be easy. "Do we have a sat imagine from above we can overlay on this map?"

"That's a good idea but I was thinking there were two other shooters in that bar. Is there any way to know who they were or better who they worked for? Maybe if we can figure that out it will help us find them?"

"Good idea Stefan," said Anatoly then he turned to Tatiana. "See if you can you get on that? You can use facial recognition from the CCTV cameras in the area of the bar."

"I'll have my men get right on to it," said Tatiana as she noticed Anatoly holding his finger on the map looking at Stefan who was nodding back. "What is it? Have you found something?"

"There's a large tobacco plantation that's indicated on the map. We're thinking that would be a good place to start looking."

"But they could be anywhere by now? Why do you want to waste time looking there? They could've taken off into the jungle for all we know."

"No, they... Natasha came here with a purpose and that purpose was Pablito the bandito. And I willing to bet it has something to do with this plantation or that's what my gut is telling me."

"And now you're going to tell me that your gut is never wrong? If that were the case they'd still be in front of us."

"Your gut may not always be right but it will keep you alive a little longer if you listen to it and mine is telling me they're at that plantation. Let's look at it like this we have to go back anyway so what's the harm in checking out this place? If we're lucky we find them and if we're not then we can scratch it off our list and move on."

"Very well," said Tatiana as she took the map and showed it to the driver. But as she was talking with the driver the man on comms told them they got a hit on the shooters identities.

"According to records your shooters were workers on a tobacco plantation run by a man that goes by Miguel. He took the plantation over when the former owners went missing."

"I know what you're going to say but don't," said Tatiana cutting Anatoly off before he said, 'I told you so'. "Whatever this Miguel's past might be we're still not sure that Natasha is there. So, don't count your chickens before they hatch."

"Who me? Would I tell you I told you so? That can wait until we find them right now we need to hurry up and get there," said Anatoly as he sat back in his seat looking out the window into the lush jungle.

"What's the matter? You look pensive which suits you. We slavs always like to look like we're brooding over something but you look worried too so what gives? Remember no secrets from wives or partners."

"You just made that up," said Anatoly as he laughed. "Okay, I don't know. I'm trying to figure Natasha's connection with this Miguel. You don't think he might be one of her old assets from back in the day?"

"I hadn't thought about it but now that you mention it I wouldn't be surprised. You can ask him when we get there if you like."

"Yeah like for sure... That will go over like a lead balloon. Excuse me sir but were you or are you on the pay role of the KGB or the SVR? Asking something like that could get us shoot or worse. No, we need to play this one coy. But it is strange that they go see the very man who was trying to have them killed just a little while ago."

"Well, not so strange where Chuck's involved strange things are bound to happen. We just need to be prepared for them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan was looking out the window at the grounds below when suddenly he notices a Range Rover pulling up at the gate. He didn't understand it at the time but something captured his attention. He watched as doors opened on the vehicle and people got out then back inside in a hurry. He thought it was a little strange but considering their current situation no stranger than what was happening to them.

"Morgan what are you looking at? Come away from there and get over to the wall. John's back with intel he wants to share and he needs to keep his voice down so come over here. We can't take the risk that Miguel might overhear anything like he did before."

"I'm coming," he said as he looked once more out the window seeing the Rover drive up to the house. "What is it Big Guy?"

"Shush and hold it down," said Sarah. "You need to keep you voice down. Remember what I said about Miguel."

"What's that noise," said Morgan. They heard scratching sounds coming from inside the wall as if every rat or mouse was scurrying by but why?

"That sound you guys are hearing at the rats inside here running past us," said Roan. "It's kind of disgusting and strange. If we were at sea I'd think we were sinking."

"You guys need to look out for Willard and whatever you do, don't piss him off," said Morgan. Sarah gave him a look. "Well they do. I swear I had nightmares for two weeks after I saw that movie and it was a while before I went in a pet store. I didn't want those little beady eyes looking back at me and even after I did they sent shivers up my spine."

"I'll break your spine if you don't pipe down and shut up," said Casey from the other side of the wall. "Miguel is making his move on Donna Rosenda," said John as he continued briefing them about what he'd overheard.

"Did you hear that," said Roan. Casey gave him an angry look. "I'm serious don't tell me you didn't hear that."

"Hear what? If you don't mind I'd like to finish telling them that they need to watch their sixs because Miguel is plotting to have them taken out. So, if you don't mind I'd like to finish and don't worry about the rats. They're as scared of you as you are of them... well maybe you're a little more scared. If I were you I'd tuck my pants leg in my socks to keep them from running up my legs."

"They'll actually do that? Crap, and why are you only telling me now," said Roan as he quickly tried to tuck his pants leg in but as he was doing it he saw two green eyes starting at him from the dark. Those pair of eyes were quickly joined by two more.

"Holy crap," said Roan as he froze looking at the huge eyes. "Colonel, I think we've got a problem," said Roan as he continued to stare at the four eyes.

"Yeah, I can see we have a problem too and if you don't pipe down I'm going to take care of it. But I don't think you're going to like the way I'm going to handle it."

"What are you talking about? No, not that... I know what's gotten the rats stirred up," said Roan as he stood up slowly. "Just look over there," he said as he pointed into the darkness.

"I can see I'm not going to be able to finish my brief until you say whatever ridiculous thing you have to say so let's hear it. What's got the rats agitated?"

"Look over there. There are two very large Dobermans," said Roan as he pointed at them coming out of the darkness. Both of the dogs were drooling and growling as they moved in near and nearer to them. "I wonder if where the rats went if there's still a little room for us?"

"John, what's going on back there," said Sarah as she tapped on the wall. "Is that growling we hear? What's back there with you?"

"Big guy if it's your stomach maybe we can make your eye hole bigger and I could shove a banana inside. But they do say not to feed the animals in the zoo."

"When I get out of here I'm going to shove my fist somewhere," said Casey. "Roan, get on the other side of me just move slowly."

"Sorry, excuse me. Sorry again, tight space... coming through," said Roan as he moved past Casey leaving him face to face with the two Dobermans. They growled and bared their teeth as the hair stood up on their necks. Casey stared them back down looking at them square in the eyes with out flinching then he growled back moving closer and closer to them.

Morgan looked at Sarah with a puzzled look. She too wondered what had happened when they suddenly heard a yelping sound from the other side of the wall.

"John, tell me you didn't hurt those poor dogs, did you? It's not their fault they were put inside that crawl space."

"Gee, thanks for the concern. No, I didn't hurt them I just had to show them who the bigger dog was. Now let me finish telling you what I overheard before I'm interrupted again."

[Meanwhile behind the plantation house]

"How long do you think Rex and Max are going to take to root out those rats? They've been in there for over a half an hour."

"I don't know but I wouldn't want to be the rats when they catch up to them. They're both pretty vicious when it comes to ratting. But why do you care how long it's been? Have you got some place to be?" But before the other man could say anything the two Dobermans came barreling out.

"Geez, what in the heck?" said the one man as the dogs knocked him down to the ground then trampled him. They didn't even slow down but continued running until they disappear from sight. "What got into them?"

"Hurry up and get up off the ground! Help me get this vent cover back on before whatever's in there gets out. I don't know about you but if it scared them like that I don't want any part of that rat."

"Do you think it's a rat? Somehow, I think it might be something different," said the one man as they tightened the screws down on the cover.

"What are you talking about? What else could it be? You're not making any sense and before you say anything pass me that Philips screwdriver," he said as he pointed at the screw driver in the toolbox.

"Okay but I'm going to have to let go. You got it?" asked the one and his partner nodded so he let go then reached inside the tool box and found the screw driver. "Here you go and getting back to what I was saying... Well, I know this is going to sound crazy but when I was little my old man used to tell me stories about el Chupacabra **…**

"What? Don't tell me you believe in that nonsense? That's just crap parents tell their kids to keep them in line. There it's back on," said the man as he stepped back to admire his handiwork. "Look before you go spouting off something that's going to get you kill just answer me this first. How would a Chupacabra get into the crawl spaces if all the vents are covered?"

"You're forgetting we found the one in that pantry off. But okay say you're right there isn't a Chupacapra then what scared the dogs? You can't tell me they were afraid of some rats. This isn't the first time we've used them to de-rat the house."

"I don't know what it was. Nor do I care and neither should you. When Miguel asks if we ran the dogs we're going to tell him yes and nothing more. You piss Miguel off and we'll be like that guy they hauled out a few hours ago. Do you want that?"

"Well I don't know... what happens if Miguel finds out we knew something then didn't tell him? Wouldn't that be worse?"

"The correct answer is no, we don't. And Miguel will only know if you open that cave you have for a mouth. Look at me, look at me in the eyes... I'm only going to tell you this once. I don't want you to start spreading that crap around and you know what crap I'm talking about."

"What crap are you talking about? Do you mean about the Chupacapra or that the dogs ran off and we don't know where they are?"

"I'm not joking around with you. If you do I'll tell everyone you made it up... I swear I will. I'm not going to get fed to the pigs because of you or your stupid Chupacapra story. Now let's get these tools put away then we need to go find those stupid mutts."

"Look at the gate one of the teams is back from town," said the one as he pointed towards the main gate.

"Maybe now Miguel can relax for a bit and we all can breathe a little easier."

"Until he finds out about the Chupacapra."


	55. Chapter 55

Don't own Chuck

As Natasha drove towards the checkpoint at the gate she put her hair up under a ballcap then placed her Makarov down next to her seat waiting for the guard to come near. She figured she could take him out then shoot the other one in the shack but after that they'd have to drive fast to get to the house before the alarm was sounded.

"Pablito, put your window down then lean back when we come to a stop," said Natasha. Chuck realize what was about to go down and had other ideas.

"I hope you don't mind," said Chuck as he drew his dart pistol and got off two rounds taking out both men. "I'll be right back," he yelled as he jumped out of the Range Rover to dragged the one guard back into the shack where he secured them both. "Okay we can go now. Everything is under control."

"I had this in hand mister CIA," hissed Natasha. " And is that a tranq gun you're carrying? What kind of spy are you?"

"The one who doesn't like firearms and didn't we just have this conversation? Now if you don't want us to get caught let's move it before someone sees us here. We need to get to the house before anyone realizes there's no one on the gate."

"I'm just having a hard time with what I've read and what I'm seeing right now. They don't seem to match so either what was written was greatly exaggerated or something else is going on," said Natasha as she drove towards the house.

"Yes, nice and slow like we're supposed to be here," said Chuck. He caught Natasha's look in the mirror. "I know you know what you're doing but it makes me feel better if I tell you. When you talked about what was written about me… well, the things we do mark us. I don't know if you want to call it Karma or what, but all our actions will one day come back to haunt us. Tovarisch, they say old sins have long shadows…"

"What did you call me? Tovarisch, Comrade. Okay I guess that's fair Mister CIA. But back to sins if what you say is true about old ones then I've got some very long ones," said Natasha as she drove up to the house. "Okay, we're here now what? Do we go up to the front door and kick it down then start a firefight?"

"No, we can't do that or I'll never get to speak to Luiz," said Pablito as he started to get out. "I'll go inside and find him. You can just wait here."

"Hold up a moment, that's a bad idea," said Chuck as Natasha grabbed Pablito and pulled him back inside. "For all we know Miguel could be on the other side of that door and that would be the end of you. He'd take you out before you could say one word to Luiz or even know you were there."

"Chuck's right," said Natasha. This was the first time she's called Chuck by name. "I didn't come all this way for you to go throw your life away."

"The whole reason for us coming here was for me to be able to talk to Luiz. You said he and Rosenda were holding your friends because of me so let me go talk to them and get this cleared up once and for all. I should've done this years ago."

"Yes, you probably should've but waiting a few more minutes now isn't going to make much of a difference. Let me go and find Luiz for you. Park the Rover with that other one then go hide in those sheds we saw coming in… just try not to get caught."

"The same could be said for you. I'll give you an hour but if you don't show back up in an hour then I'll go with my plan… the Makarov plan."

"Just go and wait," said Chuck as he got out then he turned to Alex. "I want you to stay with them and try to keep an eye on Natasha. If Rosenda and Luiz are here Casey and Roan have to be nearby. If I'm successful everyone will be able to walk away from this."

Chuck got out of the Defender then walked around the house and started up the steps to the house. As he did Natasha drove around and parked their vehicle next to the other Range Rover. Part of the key to infiltration is to act like you belong were you are. Which was what Chuck had in minded when he walked right up to the door and was about to knock when the door opened. Standing in front of him giving he the once over was a well-built Latin-American man.

"Buenas Tardes," said Chuck as he continued speaking in Spanish. "I have an appointment to meet with Señor Luiz to discuss a business matter. If you can show me to him he's expecting me."

"I don't think so… if it's about business you should really should be talking with Señor Miguel … but hold on a moment. How did you get in here? No, one gets in without being announced. How'd you get past the gate guards?"

"I just drove in past that gate over there," said Chuck as he pointed to it. "There are two guards but they're taking a siesta inside and I didn't want to bother them by waking them up. So getting back to business… my business. Can you tell me where I can find Señor Luiz or just point me in the right direction?"

"You can forget that because it's not going to happen," said José as he tried to block Chuck from pushing by him. "I'll take care of those guards later but Señor Luiz is about to leave for town with me so he doesn't have time to talk with you…."

"That's all right I could ride into town with you that would give me more than enough the time to talk with him. I really shouldn't tell you this but you see it's about his father. I've got proof that his papá is still alive."

"You have proof," said José as his mind started to race. Chuck could see the cogs in his head starting to turn. José realized he needed to deal with the stranger too and the best way to do that was to keep Luiz and him together. Then he could whack both of them and dump their bodies in the jungle. If he could get this proof he could give it to Miguel which would put him on his boss' good side and make him his favorite lieutenant.

"Yeah, sure why not that will work. We're going out and coming back so you can leave your car here," said José as he walked with Chuck to the Range Rover. "Where'd you park anyway?"

"Right there," said Chuck as he pointed at the other Range rover.

"No, that can't be yours that's the Rover El Jefe sent into town with the…" José started to say then he realized Chuck wasn't who he thought he was. José went for his weapon but before he could draw it he felt a bee sting. He looked at his shoulder to see a dart then his eyes rolled up into his head as he dropped to the ground.

"Well this is number three… five counting the shooters in that bar," said Chuck as he dragged José around tossing him in the back of the Defender. "Then Natasha said she took out some in an alley so how many more goons does Miguel have," he said to himself as he picked José's ballcap up off the ground then put it on as he climbed in the Rover sitting behind the wheel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Meanwhile back inside the house]

"Have you got that letter done yet," said Luiz as he walked into Donna Rosenda's bedroom. "I've got a driver waiting to take me into town to deliver it. You realize this time things could be different."

"If you're afraid I can get Miguel to send one of his men. But a true son of Pablito the bandito wouldn't know the meaning of fear."

"I'm not afraid but I don't like taking risks when I know they're bad and this one is bad. But I never said I wouldn't do it… it's just… well you're putting a lot trust in Miguel."

"Of course, I have and he deserves it after everything he's done for us. I see what this is. You're jealous of all the attention he's been showing me…"

"You've said that before and I told you before and I'll tell you again I could care less. But we've got a lot riding on him doing what we tell him…"

"You mean what I tell him and you needn't worry about that because he will. Which is more than I can say about some. If you hadn't had your jealousy fit at the airport Casey and Roan would be sitting in a cell waiting for their execution."

"And you've already said that too. Just give me the letter and I'll be gone but while I'm away keep your guard up as well as an eye on Miguel. You might trust him but I don't. Just now when I walked in on him he was talking some plan over with his two lieutenants…"

"Of course he was and with good reason too I'll bet. Miguel has to run his businesses even if we're here. Just listen to yourself jealousy is making you blind and seeing things where there are none."

"Then why did they clam up when I walked into the room. If they had nothing to hide why didn't they continue talking."

"Have you ever thought that what they were talking about was none of your business? Luiz, Luiz what am I going to do with you? You are your father's son."

"I guess I can't help that," said Luiz but inside he wanted to ask her what his father's name was and how she could be so certain it was Pablito. He'd heard enough now to call his parentage into question. "Well, if you've got that letter done I'll take it."

"I'm almost done just give me a moment to re-read it," said Donna Rosenda. There was a knock at her bedroom door. "Come in," she yelled.

"Who could that be?" said Luiz as he walked towards it only to be greet by Miguel standing there smiling at him. He had a sudden urge to knock some of those pearly whites that were blinding him, but he held his temper. "I said I'd be down as soon as Mom hands me the letter," he said as he put extra stress on the word 'mom'. As in mine and hands off or else but either he was to subtle or Miguel was ignoring him because he just pushed past him.

"I came up after what Luiz said sank in. You're writing to coordinate a swap with the Americans, aren't you?"

"Yes, and I've just finished it. I was just giving it one last look over before I send Luiz out to deliver it. Why? Is something wrong?"

"I was just thinking that you haven't been here in a while and as for Luiz this is his first time… what I'm saying is things have changed that you are unaware of so do you mind if I look at it? That's just to make sure that the place you've chosen will work for us."

"You're providing the manpower and it's your people who'll be risking to make this swap so I think you've earned a right to give this a once over," said Donna Rosenda. Luiz rolled his eyes in disappointment and looked away then turned back.

"I don't think that's really necessary," said Luiz as he tried to hide the anger that was bottled up inside him. "I think my mother knows what she's doing."

"It's not a question of knowing what you're doing. It's a question of logistics and making sure we have the advantage on the ground. These Americans are tricky and they'll have control from above either with a drone or a satellite that's why we need to neutralize that advantage by choosing a place that will work against them and for us."

"Luiz, Miguel is right, we can't overlook this because of… well you know what I mean," said his mother as she looked him in the eyes. He understood exactly what she was hinting at and it wasn't just about their previous conversation. "Here, take a look at this," she said as she handed Miguel the piece of paper she'd been writing on.

"Oh, I can see one thing right off the bat. That building you mention where you want to do the swap… the old Quonset hut was blown away during the last hurricane. All that's left is just some twisted metal. No, I'd have the exchange at the old sugar mill. The structure is in metal so during the day it will be impossible for the Americans to use their birds to do an IR search looking for heat signals."

"That sounds perfect. Don't you agree Luiz," said Donna Rosenda. Luiz had no option other than to agree. "Give me directions and I'll re-write the letter. In the meantime, would you like something to drink?"

"A rum on the rocks would be nice," said Miguel as he smiled at Luiz's mother then at him. How much Luiz wanted to put his fist in that face.

"Luiz, be a good boy and run down to the sitting room and fetch us two rums on the rocks. By the time you come back this letter will be ready for you to deliver."

"Yes, right away," he said but he had some other choice words to say once he was out of the room and out of earshot.

"We need something else to go with this letter," said Miguel. "We need to send them proof that we have the hostages we say we have. I mean for all they know we could be bluffing."

"You're right. Why hasn't Luiz said anything?" But Miguel knew how to play his cards and remained silent. "Yes, I understand why. It's that girl. Luiz is becoming more and more like his father turning his head at whatever skirt walks by. Maybe we ought to include a finger or an ear? That would get their attention…"

"And probably their anger too," said Miguel as he wondered if he hadn't pushed her too far. "No, I was thinking we send them their passports. That way they can see we have them and they can also verify who they are."

"As always good council Miguel," she said as she folded the piece of paper. "I'll have Luiz go get our guests' passports as soon as he returns."

"Do you really want him to go talking to that girl again? You said yourself he was… well attracted to her. So far we've been able to keep them quiet and I'd like that to continue. If he goes he might slip and say something he shouldn't or even do something. Maybe it would be better if I go and collect them that way we can keep temptation away from him."

"Yes, I can see your point and you're thoughtful to be thinking about him," she said as she thought for a moment. "All right, go and come back. I'll have Luiz wait here for you."

Miguel nodded then left. He smiled on the other side of the door thinking about what he'd done. He was happy with himself realizing he'd put another wedge between Donna Rosenda and Luiz. Back inside Donna Rosenda walked over to the window and looked outside.

"Luiz, Luiz, what am I going to do with you," she said as she watched two men walking over towards two Range Rover but the one man she didn't recognize. She was thinking she should ask Miguel about him when Luiz came in and she turned around just before Chuck tranq'd José.

"Where's Miguel? I brought him his drink," said Luiz as he sat the tray down. "Mom, I didn't come all this way with you to become a waiter."

"Miguel went to get our guests' passports to send with the letter. If you don't want to be treated like help then start showing some initiative. If you hadn't been distracted by that woman you would've suggested that we needed to send proof, but you're too worried about them or better her."

"I'm not the one who's distracted," he said as he turned red. He could feel his blood boiling and he'd taken almost enough.

"Luiz, even as a boy you liked playing with your food. Miguel is one of us but that woman and her friend up there are not they are a means to an end. I shouldn't have to remind you of that."

"I know perfectly well who they and we are. But I told you before there will be no repeat of what you did to Juanita and I mean it."

"That my dear son depends on the Americans." Luiz was fit to be tied but he knew it was useless to argue any more. He picked up Miguel's drink then downed it.

"I'll be downstairs in the sitting room getting me another. When Miguel comes back send him down with the package you want delivered," said Luiz. He didn't bother to stay to hear what she had to say. He just knew he had to get out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Morgan listened to Casey's brief and they realized they might have to break out of the room. Going out the door was out, it had an electronic lock that was impossible to pick and the windows were securely bolted shut. Even if they could get out of them there was nothing to climb on to get down and it was too far down to jump.

"We could rush the next guy who comes through the door," said Morgan. "You've still got your weapon."

"Yeah and if I fire it everyone is going to come running. Then we'll have to shoot our way out of here and I don't have that many rounds."

"John could help… he can shoot though the wall and take them out. He just needs an eye hole or listen for footsteps."

"That's just asking for friendly fire. No offense John but shooting blind is a last resort," said Sarah. Casey was about to make a reply when they heard someone at the door.

"Shouldn't you knock before you come in," said Sarah as she stood in front of Miguel as he walked in. She made sure she was between him and Morgan. "I hope you're here to tell us we can go. That hostel in town is looking better and better by the moment."

"Well, this has something to do with that I need your passports to make copies and send them to the policía. It's required by law that we register all our guests in the Comisaría and as our men are doing that we can find out more about these escaped outlaws. I'm sorry for the condition but you're staying here like this… well, Luiz is only thinking about your welfare."

"I'm sure he is," said Sarah as she took her passport out of her purse then handed it to Miguel. "I expect that back."

"One second," said Morgan as he put his hands down his pants and started digging around. "Almost got it just hold on," he said as Sarah and Miguel gave him a look. "What? You protect your money and important documents when you go abroad. Here it is," he said as he pulled it out then handed it to Miguel who baulked for a moment. "Well, don't you want it? I thought you said you needed it?"

"Yes, of course," said Miguel as he took out a handkerchief taking it from Morgan in it. However, when he did he saw that it was American. "I thought you said you were Canadian? This is an American passport."

"On my father's side but my mother is American. I move to L.A. shortly after I graduated to try my hand at acting. I've had some moderate success and I'm still waiting for my big break."

"What? I didn't know there was going to be a sequel to the Wizard of Oz?" said Miguel as he smiled. "They might be doing something with the Hobbit?"

"Right, well my agent is working on it which reminds me I really should be checking in with him. Do you suppose I could borrow your phone? I'll gladly pay for the call."

"Sorry all the phones are out and we get bad cell service out here but as soon as it comes back I'll let you know," said Miguel as he turned and left. They heard the door lock behind him.

"Yeah, like I'm sure you will," said Morgan. "Can you believe that guy?"

"Pipe down Gimli," said Casey from the other side of the wall. "I've got an exit plan for you guys. You just have to make a lot of noise."

Miguel opened Morgan's passport and started looking through it but as he did he heard Sarah and Morgan arguing from inside then he heard dishes breaking and furniture banging against the walls. One of the men with him started for the door.

"No, let them have at it. As long as they're at each other then they won't be worrying about being locked inside. This is interested," he said he noticed something missing in Morgan's passport then he checked Sarah's to find the same thing missing.

"Is something wrong El Hefe?" asked the man next to him seeing the perplexed look on Miguel's face as he studied the passports.

"I don't know and maybe it's nothing. But it's odd that neither one of them has an entry stamp from customs. I thought that was mandatory for all foreigners when they enter country."

"Should we go back inside and ask them," said the man. Just then they heard something that sounded like a chair crash against something.

"No, it can wait I need to get Luiz on his way. Besides by the time they're done in there one of them or both might be dead so it'll be a moot issue."

"More like a dead one," said the man. They both laughed then Miguel left leaving his man to stand watch outside he door.


	56. Chapter 56

Don't own Chuck

Luiz stomped out of his mother's bedroom and went down to the sitting room to wait for Miguel. There he had another rum then a third thinking about Miguel and his mother. The longer he thought about them the angrier he got until finally Miguel walked in carrying the package from his mother for him to deliver.

"Here you go," said Miguel as he walked in the room seeing Luiz looking to his glass. "Why don't you have another one for the road? It looks like you haven't had enough yet."

"Oh, I have enough all right and I just might but I don't want to keep your man waiting," said Luiz as he sat his glass down and took the package. "Don't think you've got me fooled. I can see what's going on."

"Got you fooled? What are you talking about? If it's about your mother and me… well, I've known her for a long time and I'm just trying to be the friend she needs.

"With benefits," mumble Luiz as he picked his glass back up then downed what was left. "We'll finish this conversation when I return."

"Anytime you want. When you come back you can find me in your mother's bedroom," said Miguel. He knew that would tick him off and judging from Luiz's reaction he was right.

"I've got to go," said Luiz as he slammed down his glass on the table then stormed out of the room. He thought he heard Miguel laughing behind him which pissed him off even more.

Luiz' rage led him straight into Chuck's trap. He walked out of the sitting room pushing past Miguel's men in the hallway as he made his way to the front door. When he walked outside he was on fire… livid and he slammed the door after him.

"What's gotten into him? Did he find out what you've got planned for him?" said Miguel's other lieutenant. "Should I go and ride along with José?"

"No, José can deal with Luiz and no he doesn't know this is a one-way trip. He wants to have a talk with me when he comes back."

"The only way he's coming back is as a ghost like that pirate he pretended to be. What was his name? Black something?"

"Black Bart," said Miguel as he laughed. "I have to admit Luiz had a good thing going with that… scared everyone into believing this ghost really existed. The story goes if you said his name it would bring him back." Suddenly they heard something rattling around in the walls.

"You don't suppose there's any truth in that story?" said the man as they heard more noise. "That is if you're gullible enough to believe that type of foolishness."

"Don't be stupid that was just the rats running around in the walls again. They're probably fighting over scraps. I thought I told you guys to run the dogs in the walls?"

"We did but evidently they must've missed some. We probably have a bigger problem then what we thought. I'll get the traps from the shed and set them until we can get poison from town."

"Do that or they'll start gnawing on the wiring in the walls and short out something. The last thing we need is for them to start a fire."

"Yes, El Jefe I'll get right on it," said the man as he stood there in front of his boss. There was no way he was going to mention anything that it wasn't ghosts he was worried about but he was thinking about El Chupacapra and the way the dogs had run away. "And are still missing," he said under his breath.

"What'd you say? Never mind. Why are you still standing here? Go get on it," said Miguel. "You don't need to worry about ghosts. You just have to worry about me."

"Yes, El Jefe," said the man as he snapped out of his day dream nightmare about having his blood sucked out of him by the Chupacapra. "I'm getting the traps now," said the man as he left the room and went outside.

"Don't let what that idiot said get in your head. Go get the traps and set them. Maybe I ought to get a goat to trap the Chupacapra just in case," he said to himself. "Talk like that will get you killed," he said as he rounded the house and headed towards the shed.

"What's José doing there? He should be on his way in town with Luiz by now," mumbled the man as he walked towards the old barn. Parked outside was the Range Rover and as he got nearer he could see Luiz inside slumped over.

"Geez, El Jefe is going to be pissed. José wasn't supposed to whack him until his return trip. What was he thinking? Unless Luiz caught on and he had too but still that parcel needs to be delivered," said the man as he walked over to where the vehicle was parked.

"José, José," yelled the man. "What have you done? You know El Jefe is going to be pissed at you. I hope you've got a good explanation or you're going to be in a crap storm. But maybe we can help each other out. I need you to pick up something for me on your way back. José, can you hear me? Why aren't you answering? José, José… who are you? You're not José?"

"Astute powers of observation you've got there buddy," said Chuck as he stepped out of the shed. The man reached for his weapon but felt a bee sting. He looked over at his shoulder and saw a dart sticking in it.

"What the…" was all the man got out before his eyes rolled up in his head and he dropped face first on the ground making a low thud.

[A little while before]

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," said Chuck as he checked his watch. "You're a sitting duck inside this vehicle. If someone comes by and sees you there's no place to run to," he said to himself. Luiz was taking longer than he thought to come out and now he was reconsidering his game plan.

"Maybe you ought to go inside and see if you can find him," he said and Chuck was about to open the door when he saw a man come stomping around the house heading for him.

"You must be Luiz," he said as he smiled and pulled down the ball cap over his eyes. "Okay, come to daddy. Geez, I've been hanging around Casey too long."

Luiz was livid with rage when he left the house and so he wasn't looking to see who was behind the wheel of the Range Rover. He was just thinking about how pissed he was.

"Enough is enough," said Luiz as he got in the back of the Rover and slammed the door shut. "José, let's go because I need to get back to finish a conversation I was having with your boss."

"Well, Luiz… and I assume you're Luiz, but I'm afraid that's going to have to wait," said Chuck as he turned around.

"You're not José. Where's José and what are you doing here?" said Luiz as he reached inside his jacket for his weapon. But he looked down to see a dart in the back of his hand then he slumped over.

"Boy, the people around here are one smarter than the other," said Chuck as he turned the key and started the Range Rover. "Time to pick up the rest from the shed the get out of here. Luiz, you're going to tell me where they're holding Casey and Roan. You just don't know it yet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary finished talking with her contact then put away her phone after that she started to head out leaving Casey's apartment. However, not before picking up the squirt bottle next to John's Bonsai and giving it a drink. The miniature tree looked a little peckish so Mary made a mental note to get some fertilizer. She walked back to the apartment through the courtyard looking up at the stars wondering how things were going down South.

"You're not good at waiting, are you?" said Kate coming out of the shadows. "Everyone's in bed asleep and you hadn't come back so I thought I'd see what was taking you so long."

"You know I've been known to shoot first then asked questions later. Remember what the Surgeon General says, 'hiding in the shadows can be hazardous to your health'."

"Somehow I don't think that's he had you in mind when they wrote that on cigarette packs… so what's the verdict? Are we in it deep again? Don't try to paint a pretty picture for me and whatever you do don't lie either. I just want the facts and not alternative ones."

"It's really nothing to worry about and tomorrow it will be handled so it will go away," said Mary as she started for the door.

"Oh no, you're not getting off that easy. You were next door for a long time and now you're telling me it's nothing then it will be handled tomorrow. What will be handled tomorrow? Should we even take Sam to school tomorrow?"

"Of course, we're going to take Sam to school tomorrow. This doesn't have anything to do with her and I took my time next door to look after John's Bonsai. You should give it a little fertilizer it's looking a bit puny. I'm guess it's missing John. I've heard plants can do that… sense when they're owners are not around."

"Don't try to change the subject. Okay so this doesn't have anything to do with Sam or Chuck or Sarah or John or…."

"No, no one we know so you can stop listing off names. If you have to know the men in the car are ICE and my guess is they threw out that Buckmiller boy's name to throw people off their scent."

"What does that even mean? Oh no, they're after Sam's friend Maria and her family. But they would stake out a school?"

"The boy's mother, Marleen turned them in through an anonymous tip. Anonymous, isn't very anonymous if you use your cell phone. But I have to hand it to her, she was trying to generate interest away from her husband and onto someone else."

"But that's terrible, Sam really likes her little friend. What's Sam going to do when they arrest her friend and her family?"

"You mean will she ever know? The kid will just one day not show up at school and if her family gets wind they'll go underground which could be worse than deportation… I mean the kid never gets an education so what kind of future can she have even if she's able to stay in country. What kind of job can she find? Picking fruit, cleaning houses or worse."

"That's terrible but isn't there something we can do? I mean there are illegals and then there are illegals," said Kate as she looked back at the apartment as if she could see Sam sleeping in her bed thinking about Maria.

"I'm working on it but what I'm doing… well it's best you don't know so you have plausible deniability in case things go sideways. Not that I think they will but just in case they do. John would be really pissed at me if you two had to ask for conjugal visits at Supermax."

"Yes, and speaking of John, I should call him in the morning and yell at him. You'd think he'd be able to find five minutes to call him and let me know he's all right."

"Well, you really can't blame him that much… I mean he was kind of busy when I left. You could even say he was held hostage by the mission. I don't think it's a good idea to call him. I'd wait until he calls you. You never know what he could be up to and you don't want to inadvertently blow any operation he's involved in."

"I don't understand how he can always be so busy," said Kate as she looked at Mary. "You make it sound like he's constantly tied up."

"That's one way to look at it. Now let's get inside before Sam wakes up and can't find either of us. Did you double check and make sure she didn't sneak her hammer in her school bag?"

"Of course, but I let her take Band-Aids and tissues. She said she needed the tissues for her new teacher and when I asked why. She said the woman sounded like she was coming down with a cold."

"I should put some hand sanitizers in there too. An ounce of prevent is worth not running a fever and being all cranky. She's got the part of doctors making lousy patients down good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan and Sarah made noise in the room so that Casey could provide them with a way out. John turned around so he was facing away from the wall and gave it a few mule kicks. He kicked until the drywall gave way and he'd made a hole. After that it was just a question of enlarging it big enough for them to pass through.

"Hold up one last thing," said Casey as he went over to a dresser. "Grab that rub Grimes and when I lift up slide it under."

"What do you want with this? Are you concerned we'll get your floor dirty in your hole so you want us to wipe our feet first?"

"How about I wipe this room with your face? Just do as I told you then we need to bug out of here before Miguel and his goons come back."

"Look, over there," said Morgan as he pointed out the window. Isn't that Chuck in a Rover by that shed?"

"Let's work on getting us out of here in one piece," said Casey. "Don't just stand there gawking I can't hold this thing up all day. Slide the rug under it like I told you… hurry up."

"I still say that's Chuck out there. I don't know why you people won't believe me," said Morgan as he put the rug under the dresser. But as he did Casey let it drop almost catching Morgan's fingers

"Geez, you trying to break my hands? I felt the wind of that thing when it came down," said Morgan as he fanned his hands.

"Oh, stop your bellyaching and let's all get inside the wall before it's too late. I'd like to see you explain that rat hole in the wall."

"I wonder," said Sarah as she looked out the window. She wanted to see Chuck but doubted he'd be there now. She thought he would've gone back to the basecamp after finishing at the Dead Parrot. Protocol would dictate he should report in. However, she also knew Chuck never was much on following protocol.

"Sarah, come on. What are you doing looking out the window? Come on we need to go while the getting is good. Don't pay any attention to Grimes he also believes in Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny."

"Crap, he's right that is Chuck. He's down there with Alex and… Natasha? What's she doing with him and… and double crap, he's got Pablito with him. Chuck was right, he's still alive."

"Then who did I whack? No, we don't have time for this. If Chuck is here that means we need to go because they'll be up here soon for you guys." What John said was true and she knew it. There was no way to signal Chuck their position so they all ran into the wall. After everyone was inside John used the rug to slide the dresser back over to cover the hole. On the inside of the room it would like they'd vanished. But that would last only up until they moved the dresser but Casey was hoping they'd be long gone by then.

"See you learn a thing or two after living inside a wall for years. Now we need to get out of here. This way," John said.

"I don't suppose either of you has anything to drink," said Roan. "My throat is getting a little parched and I could use a sip or two."

"Sure, I brought a bottle," said Morgan as he started to open his rucksack. "To be a boy scout is to always be prepared."

"But you were never a boy scout," grunted Casey. "And you're not going to drag that backpack with you through these passages. There are places where it's too narrow for you and that thing to pass through."

"It's a rucksack nor a backpack," said Morgan. He could feel Casey staring at him. "There's a difference look it up."

"The only difference is when I grab you by the throat do I twist left or do I twist right. Hurry up Roan drink your water then let's move out."

"Ewe, yuck water, do you have any idea what fish do in water? When I was talking about my parched throat I was talking about something that is measure in proof…"

"The only proof is the one they'll be looking for after I make you disappear but there won't be any. So lady and girls let's move out and Grimes I swear you touch that backpack or rucksack or whatever you want to call it like you're going to bring it with you and I'll break both your arms."

They started down the passageway heading down inside the house. John figured if Chuck had been there then he'd been on some sore of scouting expedition and if he was right there would be an extraction team soon to follow.

"Sarah, how many men did Beckman and General Thomas put together? Never mind it doesn't matter. Look I'm going to get you guys down to the pantry then Roan can take you to the sheds out back. You can hide there until the cavalry arrives. I'm going to stay here and start softening up the target."

"No John, you're coming with us. If we're all out when the team comes then we don't have to play nice with these people."

"And how do we know they don't have an exit strategy. While we're banging on the front door they don't just slip out the back and disappear into the jungle only to surface again in twenty or thirty years like they did now."

"John, thirty years from now they'll be using walkers or they'll be wheeled around and have their names pinned to their shirts so they can remember who they are. Big guy, I can understand you wanting to finish this once and for all but don't lose sight of the big picture which is Kate and Alex."

"John's right we need to think of the people who'll be coming to rescue us. They have their Kates and Alexes and Chucks they want to go home to. We can't turn tail and run for safety to sit it out when they're men and women coming to save us that's not what we do. That's not why we do this job. If we wanted to play it safe we'd all take up jobs in the Buy More…"

"I don't know it can be pretty hairy there. Especially when there's a new product launch and I've gotten some pretty nasty papercuts."

"I'll give you hairy… hairy fingers wrapped around your windpipe. If it wasn't so dark in here we could watch you turn blue but we can wait for the popping sound when your eyes come out of their sockets."

"Okay, okay I'm probably going to regret this but I'm in. Just can someone else be the bullet magnet for once?"

"Everyone has their own wheelhouse so own it," said Casey as everyone turned to Roan. "So, mister smooth talker what about you? We haven't heard a word from you."

"Of course I'm in, but can we come up with a plan that doesn't involve us getting killed? This suit already has to go to the dry cleaner but blood just won't some out not to mention having to mend bullet holes… all that costs extra. Are you guys sure no one has anything to drink?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I could really use a grape soda right now. Just think about it… ice cold on the rocks."

"Come on let's got to the pantry first and see what we can find. Once we're there we can make a plan. But whatever we do we hit them hard and where it hurts."

"I just can't understand what Natasha was doing with Chuck or how she even got here from Moscow. I thought they would've tossed her in a cell in Lubyanka."

"They're not the type of people who like wasting good accommodations. More likely they'd put a bullet through her head but I think she knows that."

"That still doesn't explain why she's here or how she got away."

"Who says she got away? I bet there's a Spetsnaz team looking for her right now and I just hope Chuck has the good sense to stay clear when they come for her because those people don't mess around."

"Casey, this is Chuck we're talking about remember," said Sarah as she got worried.

"Yeah there's no way he's going to stand by and let them whack her even if she desires it. The only hope is they send his commie friends, Stefan or Anatoly or both. They might look out for him but in the end even they follow orders."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Outside the gate a little further down the road]

"Look at that," said the driver of the surveillance van pointing at the Range Rover heading towards them. "Looks like our target is coming to us."

"We're not going to waste this chance. Pull off and we'll throw spikes across the road then once they run them off in the ditch we can take Natasha out and if we're lucky your friend Chuck will walk away from this."

"I don't know if this is such a good idea," said Anatoly as he looked at Stefan who nodded back.

"I'm not asking for your opinion. These men are mine and I'm taking over this op. You can complain to whoever once we're done."

"Let her go for it," said Stefan. "She has no idea who she's up against."


	57. Chapter 57

Don't own Chuck

Chuck tranq'd another one of Miguel's men then he tossed him in the back with José after patting him down and trussing him up like a turkey ready for the oven. He got everyone back in the Range Rover then they headed out back the same way they'd come in. Pablito sat next to Luiz looking at him trying to see any family resemblance.

"Pablito, can you get this show on the road? Wake Luiz up I need to know where they're holding Casey and Roan," said Chuck as he blew through the gate.

"Well that was about the easiest exfil I've ever been on and you didn't even have to whack anyone. I'd say I was impressed Chuck but I'm afraid it would go to your head."

"Thanks Natasha but I need that intel," said Chuck as he looked at Pablito in the mirror. "Wake him up before I have to and believe me I will do whatever it takes to get what I need to know."

"Now that sounds more like it," said Natasha. "But words are cheap I want to see a little follow through."

"No one is laying a hand on him… he's still my son," said Pablito. His son he said but it sounded as if it were said by someone else. His eyes watered up as he looked at Luiz. "My poor, poor son."

"Yes, and your poor son has done some pretty horrendous things which he's going to be held accountable for. Natasha before you say anything what we do is for our country and not for personal gain. There's a difference and a big one."

"I'll let you believe that," said Natasha as she looked over at him. She'd called shotgun when they jumped in the Rover with Alex sitting in the back with Pablito next to her and Luiz on the side of him leaning against the side of the Range Rover.

"What's this," said Alex as she picked up a manila envelope from the floor. "One of our perps must've dropped this before they went nightie-night."

"I'd be careful opening that," said Natasha as she looked back at Alex then turn around. "Do you see what's up ahead? Looks like we're going to have some fun after all."

"I see them. Pablito, I could really us that intel before we get into a firefight. But before everyone starts shooting Natasha let me try to talk them down."

"You can forget talking Chuck. If you're going to talk them down you're going to have to perform a miracle," said Natasha as she checked her weapon then grabbed another one off the dashboard. "You don't mind if I borrow this. I don't think our friends in the back will mind."

Chuck was about to tell Natasha he didn't want anyone hurt when Alex opened the envelope and found Sarah and Morgan's passports along with a letter inside.

"Crap Chuck, listen up if what's written here is true then Casey and Roan must've gotten away but they grabbed Sarah and Morgan. Remember they were going around identifying possible locations to raid. It seems they stumbled in on them and they grabbed them think they're tourists."

"Why would they do that? Does it say what they want," said Chuck as he glanced up at Luiz then back at the road in front of them.

"They're holding them as hostages for some sort of exchange Dad for their safe release. The swap is set for two hours or they're… you don't want to hear the rest."

"They're going to do what with them? Alex, I've got to know" said Chuck as the surveillance van came into sight half hidden parked on the side of the road. Chuck saw a line of leaves across the road and flashed. "They've got spikes across the road."

"Really, you can see them from here? If you can see that from here you've got better eyesight than I have," said Natasha as she squinted. "But it makes senses. I swear I don't see anything."

"That's what I would do," said Chuck as he glanced up at Alex in the mirror. "Alex, what did they say they'd do with them? Did they say something like they'd send them out in pieces?"

"I'm afraid yes," said Alex as she looked at Morgan's passport photo. She couldn't help but caress his face as if she was holding it in her hands. "Chuck, we grabbed Luiz before he could deliver this…"

"And you think Beckman would turn Casey over even if she had him? No, we don't negotiate with terrorists."

"Then there's nothing anyone can do," said Alex as tears welled up in her eyes. "I know Dad would do something if he knew what was going on."

"Don't give up hope yet. It's time to turn around and go back," said Chuck as he lifted the emergency brake and spun the Rover around doing a 190 in the middle of the road. The Rover did an about-face in the middle of the road just inches away from the spikes that Tatiana's men had laid across the road.

"Alex, I'll slow down and when I tell you I want you to get out with Pablito and Luiz. Pablito that should give you some alone time with Luiz before Beckman shows up and hauls him away. I wish I could give you more time but I've got something else to do."

"But that's not fair… if he did wrong it's because of the way he was brought up. I'm not laying the blame with Rosenda because I'm just as much at fault as she is…"

"You can testify on his behalf at his trial but after what he did to Beckman, he's lucky he doesn't get a bullet to the back of the head. Okay, get ready," said Chuck as he looked up in the mirror and saw the Russian surveillance van hot on their tail.

"No Chuck, I'm not jumping out. I'm a part of this team like everyone else and if you're going to rescue Sarah… well then, I'm going to rescue Morgan so I'm coming along. Besides you're going to need the extra gun."

"Isn't that cute," said Natasha as she looked at the two weapons she had in her hands. "But Chuck, you haven't asked me if I want to come along. You know some might call this a suicide mission."

"I prefer to call it a search and rescue but all right I'll bite and don't get any funny ideas that's just a saying. Okay so Natasha do you want to come with us on our search and rescue mission?"

"I never thought you'd ask. I'd love to come along and whack a few bad guys. Just the thought makes my trigger finger itch."

"For a moment there I thought Casey was sitting next to me," said Chuck as he glanced over at Natasha. "So, this is your last chance to bail if you want because once we're past that gate there's no turning back."

"So Chuck, what's the plan? I have only one request… I'd prefer that getting killed not be a part of it," said Natasha as she turned in her seat and looked at the white van chasing them. "But somehow I don't think that matters too much."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beckman sat back at the compound watching the sat feeds from overhead. She had her Major call the Embassy in the capital to double check to see if they knew of any tourists that had gone missing in their AOR but just because that turned out to be a negative that didn't mean much. The tourist that Donna Rosenda mention in her letter could've just been grabbed so the Embassy wouldn't have any word on them.

"If only we had some way of confirming what we suspect then I'd have no trouble kicking in the front door."

"I know you've got a lot on your mind but I have to throw out another possibility. What if this is all a big trick to get us to take action? What if this is all designed to make us look bad? Think about it, we go kicking in the front door as you said, but what we find waiting for us is the Honduran army with their weapons locked and loaded pointing at us. We get pants in front of the whole world."

"If that happened we could both say goodbye to both our careers but if we're lucky we'd probably be able to get adjoining cells in Supermax," said Diane as she saw the look on Tanks face. "I know what you're thinking. You think I brought this all on myself."

"No that wasn't what I was thinking. Everyone has a right to a little R & R every now and then. It's just yours always seems to always end in more work than fun."

"Funny, I swear I'm going to chain myself to my desk and not move from there... that is if I have a desk to go back to after all this is said and done."

As the Generals were talking and looking over the map for something the other had overlooked Agent Stevens came over and interrupted them.

"Generals, the Major just contacted us from the situation room in Langley. He said you need to take a close look at the sat feeds coming out of the compound."

"What's going on," asked Beckman as her men brought it on the big screen. "Talk to me Stevens. What are we looking at?"

"This is feed we got just a few minutes ago," said Stevens as he had an agent in front of a console to zoomed in on a Range Rover. They watched as a man got inside. "We've identified that man as..."

"Yes, Luiz, the slimy bastard. I remember him from my kidnapping and he's the one who dropped off the package before. But why is this so important? We knew he was there."

"A little more patience and keep watching ma'am," said Stevens. They watched the vehicle drive over to a shed then saw the driver get out.

"That's Chuck ... Agent Carmichael. But what is he doing in the same vehicle as Luiz? And what's he doing in that shed?"

"We think he might've taken Luiz because if you keep on watching we can see this man approaching then this happens," said Stevens. They watched Chuck as he took him out then saw Chuck load the body up. After that Chuck got everyone else in then left.

"Okay that's Agent McHugh. She's with him too," said Beckman as she let out a sigh of relief. They watched Chuck drive out of the compound.

"And also that Russian woman as well as the new entry. That must be Pablito the Bandito who's gone rock star. You can't see what's going on here? Chuck is trying to fix the relationship between Pablito and his estranged son, Luiz. This is typical Chuck. He needs to get his head in the game not play Doctor Phil to the underworld."

"You don't know that's what he's doing. For all we know he could be using Pablito to turn Luiz and get the intel we need on his mother."

"You can't really believe that? I will give you that seeing Chuck has left the compound the probability that your two missing agents are there are slim."

"Oh no," said Stevens who was still standing next to them. "Crap, Oscar zoom in there. There's something ahead of them on the road."

"I don't like your 'oh no'," said Beckman as she watched the operator zoom in on the spot Stevens had pointed out.

"What's that white van doing there? That's the same white van that was sitting outside the Dead Parrot before it blew up. Run the plates asap. That could be some of Miguel's men going back to the compound after the fire right," said Tank as he moved closer to the monitor.

"That looks like one of our surveillance vans," said Beckman as she stepped up next to Tank. "You can see the hidden antennas for listening and the sat doom on the roof. Crap, if it's not ours, it's the Russians."

"What do you think, Spetznas... a wet team sent to take care of Natasha. If it's those guys they won't care about collateral damage as long as they get their job done."

"Get the Major on the horn asap and have him patch a call for me through to Igor. I need for him to contact his people and have them stand down."

"I don't think you're going to have time to make that call," said Tank as they watch events unfolding on screen. "Chuck's almost on top of them now."

"Crap, it's times like this I could use a predator drone," said Diane but as they were watching they saw Chuck to a quick about-face and started heading back towards the compound.

"What the heck just happened and why is heading in that direction? Did he see the Russians and this is how he's trying to lose them?"

"I think it's something different," said Beckman as she looked at Chuck's Range Rover heading back towards Miguel's compound driving at break-neck speeds. "Tank, get your men together we're going to raid that compound."

"Why now? I'm sorry I don't understand. What's changed? You want to go charging in just because Chuck turned around? What about possible fall out?"

"There won't be any. Can't you see Chuck turning around has nothing to do with the Russians. I think Chuck just told us who these tourists are. Get your men geared up it's time Avon went knocking."

"Well this is your call to make but I don't see how you can be so certain."

"Your right this is my call and I'm making it," said Beckman then she turned back to her man. "What's the status of my phone call with Director Trotski? Tell the Major he's on the clock here. I'd like to speak to the Director before tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Needless to say, there was absolute chaos inside the Russian surveillance van when Chuck made his U-turn in the road. Tatiana yelled insults in Russian then translated them into English as if Chuck could hear her. Then she started yelling at her driver to get back up on the road and go after them which was almost another disaster.

"Go, go, what are you waiting for get this thing started and go after them. If we don't start moving soon I'll have you packed up and shipped off to Yakutsk," yelled Tatiana.

"At least he'll know one person there," said Anatoly as Stefan stifled a laugh. The driver pulled the van back on the road then spun gravel as he started to take off.

"Hold up! Wait," yelled Stefan as he saw what was about to happen. "Remember you laid that spiked chain across the road. You run over that and we'll have to get out and run after them.

"Crap," yelled the driver as he swerved to miss it sending everyone flying in the back with Tatiana ending up in Anatoly's lap.

"Let me get up," yelled Tatiana as she pushed Anatoly away and he fought to push her off him while Stefan was laughing to tears

"You know kotyonok, he's a married man or is that your type? Anatoly, I'm sorry Bratok but I'm going to have to inform your wife that you've been compromised."

"I'll show you this kitty has got claws if you don't stop laughing like an idiot," said Tatiana as she straightened out her uniform red in the face then turned back to the driver. "After that maneuverer you'd better not lose them."

"But I don't get it," said Anatoly mumbling to himself as he picked up a tablet they'd been using that had fallen on the floor. He checked to make sure it was still working then he pulled up the map of the area along with the sat overhead view.

"What don't you get," said Stefan as he looked over Anatoly's shoulder at the tablet he had in his hands.

"Just look at this. It doesn't make any sense where does he think he's going? This road ends at that planation. I was expecting him to try to avoid the spikes by swerving off the road then blowing past us but he turned around instead."

"You don't think this Miguel person is going to take him in… you know to protect him from us? If Miguel is then that would explain the turn around when your friend saw us."

"But did he really see us? I mean I'm sure he did or at least I think so but I believe he was already about to turn when he saw us or that's what it looked like to me."

"Well, whatever this is we've got our orders," said Tatiana. "Natasha might run be she can't hide so what if she runs to Miguel. We've still got to go in and take her out."

"But we have to be smart about it. The center and Igor wouldn't want an international incident over this," said Anatoly as he caught Tatiana's look. "Do Boga vysoko, do Tsarya daleko, God is on high and the Tsar is away… anything can happen. I didn't say we weren't but we're going to have to be smart about how we do it."

"Sestrenka, what did Natasha do to you? You make this sound almost personal? What did she do to your Wheaties?" said Stefan as he looked at Tatiana in the eyes.

"Wheaties? What are Wheaties? What are you talking about? And I'm not your little sister. Are you two forgetting she took out one of my men? I've got a right to want to put her in the ground once and for all."

"Well, you need to get rid of the emotional baggage if you want this done clean and not get caught in the process. We can't very well drive right in behind them through the main gate and put a cap in her when they park then expect to drive right out."

"I love it when you try to talk all gangster… rossiyskaya mafiya," said Stefan as he laughed but Anatoly just shook his head.

"Will you get your head in the game and stop teasing Sestrenka… I mean Tatiana. See you've got me doing it. I'm sorry but we need to be smart about this. When we get to the plantation we take this ring road that leads around the outside wall of the compound. You can see it on the sat image but it's not on the map."

"They probably use it to patrol the perimeter," said Tatiana as she pushed past Stefan. "Aren't you worried we'll run into one of those patrols or be seen on their CCTV. They have to have cameras monitor the outside."

"I think with Chuck's arrival things will become a little chaotic inside the compound and we can use that to our advantage. We can take up positions on the back side before they know we're there. We'll hide the van in the foliage then Stefan and I will sneak inside."

"I should come with you," said Tatiana as she looked up from the tablet at the two of them. "Or I should say I'm coming with whether you like it or not."

"Remember "Do Boga vysoko, do Tsarya daleko, God is on high and the Tsar is away… anything can happen. If you're coming with us you'll need to keep up. One slip up and it's over and when I mean over I mean dead just to be clear."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Igor sat at his desk trying to go through paper work. Reading after action reports placing them in two piles. There were those ready to be sent over to the Kremlin who was micro managing these days. Then there were those that had to be sent back for a re-write. The re-write pile was quickly outweighing those ready to be passed on.

"What is it?" said Igor as his secretary walked in. The man stopped in his tracks looking at his boss behind his desk as Igor continued to rant. "Has grammar and spelling become personal or don't the rules apply anymore and everyone just makes them up as they go along. I realize ours is an inflected language so there is a certain elasticity in word order but at some point, the rubber band breaks."

"Yes sir, Director," said the man as he stood there in the doorway not knowing whether to come in or turnaround and go back out. However, he had to talk to the director.

"Well?" said Igor as he waited for the man to speak. "Come on out with it. You were the one who came in here. I assume you wanted to tell me something."

"Right… I came in to tell you… well the Americans are on the line and their Director would like to speak with you."

"Good grief, about what? I've been waiting all night for those two idiots to report in and now I've got the Americans barking at my door. I have a bad feeling about this. Patch her through to the monitor in my office and then go get me some tea. Make it strong, I can use a good cup right now."

"Yes Sir, and would you like something to eat with that? Maybe a tea cake or some biscuits?" For the Director naked tea was almost a crime punishable by firing squad so when he said no his secretary had to ask him again.

"I said no and hurry up with that patch. Let's get this over with," said Igor as he opened his desk draw and pulled out a half-eaten package of Walker's finest he'd acquire from an agent who recently returned from the Highlands.

"Butter biscuits and tea… heavenly delight," he said as the monitor in his office flicker then Beckman's image came of the screen. "But first I have to deal with a pain from the other place, chyort."


	58. Chapter 58

Don't own Chuck

Igor sat at his desk mentally preparing himself for what he knew was storm that was about to blow in and Beckman didn't disappoint him. She went on about how his was interfering and putting the lives of her people at risk through his reckless behavior. Truthfully, Igor could've cared less it was only when she mentioned Chuck did his attention perk up.

"Can you hold your tirade for one moment and catch your breath," said Igor as he held up his hand. For a moment he felt like he was back in school again asking his teacher permission. "I've got someone at my door," he said then he yelled, "Come in."

"Your tea Sir," said his secretary as he brought it in then took it over to the Director. There were already two of Walker's finest waiting on the desk.

"Thank you," said Igor. The man looked at Director wondering what had come over him. Normally when he brought in something there was no exchange of pleasantries just a grunt every now and then. "What are you looking at? There are tea cakes outside and once your out get either Agent Metrohken or Mikhailovich on the phone for me. It doesn't matter which I just need to talk to one of them asap. Now you can go."

"Yes Sir, I'll get right on it," said the man as he glanced over at the American on the monitor then it dawned on him why his boss was being nice. If was for the American to see. He left closing the door behind him.

"Diane, I want you to know you're putting me in an awkward situation with your request. If I agree to this I'm going to have some serious explaining to do with the Kremlin if they get wind of this. You don't pull the hounds off when they've got the fox in sight. I'm going to need for you to guarantee that you will not allow Natasha to defect. If that happens after we were so close... well the next time you call you'll be speaking to my replacement."

"You don't have to worry about that there's no way we'd offer her sanctuary... not after everything she's done. But I would think this would be the last country she'd want to live in for the rest of her days..."

"Which I can tell you will be very few. I'm only agreeing to this because I don't want anything to happen to Chuck. I'd like to hope that one day he'd be in you seat that is naturally after you retire."

"That will be many years from now but I wonder if he's not politically savvy enough. There are a lot of slippery slopes in this job and people are quick to point fingers especially if it is away from them."

"That I know quite well and the Novorossiya isn't very different from the old one other than before you knew who was who. Now everyone is a grey cardinal waiting to stab you in the back to get ahead. But that's my world and why I need Chuck to succeed. It's good to be able to talk with someone across the table with a level head and someone who will bend the rules or not worry what the current inhabitant of your White house thinks..."

"And that will make his tenure short. Igor, we have our grey cardinals too. But if you can give me that four-eight hours I will appreciate it and the next one of your spies gets caught with his hands in the cookie jar he'll receive a 'get out of jail free card'."

"How I love you Americans with your idioms... so very picturesque but thinking about it we Russians have a proverb for just about every occasion. Well, so much for the chitchat I have work to do and so do you. I will talk to my people and tell them to stand down for forty-eight hours but not a minute more."

"I appreciate it Igor and thank you. I see you like Walker's cookies. I'll have a couple cases sent to you when I get back to DC."

"Those I will be waiting for with a smile that is if you don't get me fire first. If I get fired... well biscuits will be the last thing I'll be worrying about," said Igor then he hung up.

"Well that should give us a little breathing room," said Agent Stevens standing next to her. "Ma'am, General Thomas just called in and said they were leaving the city limits on their way to the objective. They expected to be on station in twenty mikes."

"Good, but I'm not that hopeful Igor will be able to do what he said he would do. Remember we haven't been able to raise anyone once they've neared the Plantation because of their jammer so what makes us think Igor will have any better luck? But the one bit of good news he gave me is we now know the agents we're dealing with which is good for Chuck."

But as they were talking another agent walked over and started whispering in Stevens' ear. Beckman raised her eyebrow and frowned.

"What is it man? You don't need to go to him before coming to me. Not when I'm standing right in front of you. It's not like we're back at Langley."

"Well Ma'am," said the man as he paused for a moment looking at Stevens who nodded back. "You see it's General Thomas. He just reported that they've had a small setback and that they're proceeding on foot."

"On foot? What the heck for? Why is he proceeding on foot? I know they left her in a hurry and were driving fast but he can't be that close this soon, or can he?"

"No... well yes... You see both their vehicles ran over an anti-vehicle spike strip that was laid across the road. Both vehicles are out of commission."

"Well, isn't that just great," said Beckman as she looked at the satellite feed. "We need to monitor what's going on in the compound and keep track of the team's position. I want comms maintained with them until they reach the dead zone. If we had a predator drone I'd make them eat that jammer."

But as she was watching the live feed there was a bright flash light from the backside of the plantation house. There was an explosion followed by a fire ball that blew away a section of wall leaving a gaping hole along with a small fire that bellowed out a black cloud. The saw men running in from all over the plantation to put it out.

"Don't everyone speak at once," said Beckman. "Come on folks I want to know what just happened... report."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes before Sarah, Roan and Morgan waited in the pantry for Casey to return. They'd made it down from their room above through the cavities in between the walls and through the air duct. When they arrived at the pantry Casey found the vent cover had been screwed back on and there was a guard walking around below.

"This is going to be like old times," said John smiling as he waited for the man to walk into position. Casey gave the cover a strong kick making it fly off striking the guard in the face stunning him.

"And here's Johnny," yelled Casey as he leaped out of the duct on the man wrapping his arm around the man's neck like a boa. John tightened his hold until there was a loud audible crack after which the guard went limp. "Crap, I should've had one of you time me I bet that was a record."

Morgan just shook his head as Roan check labels to see if there was anything drinkable lying around. Sarah checked the door to make sure no one heard the commotion.

"It's all clear outside," she said as she looked down the hall then used a mirror from her back to check the other direction. "I don't see anyone coming."

"Good, Grimes get over here and help me," said John as he started to strip the man. Morgan gave him a disgusted look. "Oh, don't be a wimp and help me. I need to be quick about this before anyone misses him."

"Can't you just search his pockets," said Morgan as he took off the man's boots. "Geez, phew when did he last wash these during the last monsoon? This is disgusting almost as disgusting as going into the restroom after Jeff."

"I've been there and I hardly think so," said Casey as he started to take off his clothes. "Now that can make you Airwick curl up." John changed out of his clothes and put the guards on. He took the man's ballcap and pulled it down over his eyes.

"I'm going to do a little recon," said Casey to Sarah who was still by the door. "I'll be right back you stay here and watch these two. I'd tell you to try to keep them out of trouble but that's a lot to ask out of anyone."

"John be careful out there and hurry back. I don't have to tell you what they'll do to you if they catch you."

[That was over a half hour ago and Sarah was starting to get worried]

"I'm tired of waiting around for John to show back up. I'm going to go look and see if I can find out what's taking him so long."

"Why don't you wait a little bit longer?" said Morgan as he grabbed her by the arm. Sarah didn't say a word... she didn't have to, she just looked down at him and he immediately let go of her. "Geez, you need to show me how to do that look. You look like someone dangerous."

"Morgan that's because I am someone dangerous. John should've been back by now so I need to see what's holding him up."

"Wait a moment and let's think," he said as he caught her look. "All I'm saying is John was pretty adamant about us waiting here for him."

"Gimli's right," said Roan. "You know we need to stay here and wait for the Colonel. So you go looking for him looking like you do without a disguise how far do you think you're going to get before you're spotted. I'm guessing not very far. Then where does that leave the wo of us? We're still stuck in here without a decent bottle of anything to drink. With that being said and if you still decide to go look for the Colonel then how about bring back some gin and vermouth. At this point I don't care about the brand. I can even rough it and forgo the olives but with great personal sacrifice. You know sometimes you can't have everything you want?"

"I can see that and at great personal sacrifice," said Morgan then he turned back to Sarah. "How about giving the big guy another ten minutes or half an hour before you leave."

"Ten minutes it is and not a minute more," said Sarah then she went to the door opening it just a crack so she could peek out. The hallway looked clear. "Why are you waiting around when you know you should be taking action," she thought.

"Remember you said ten minutes and they haven't gone by yet," said Morgan almost as if he could read her mind.

"I know what I promised and I don't need you to remind me," she snapped back. "But what if John needs our... my help? What if he..."

"If he what?" said Casey as he slipped back inside. "Sorry, I took so long but I was getting a feel for what's where and time slipped away from me. Okay, this is the deal there's a comms room in the back part of this house. I was looking for their armory but it's not in this building but probably out back in what used to be the old slaves' quarters. They're using it now to billet their guards and if I'm right to house the armory."

"Is there anyway we can get to it? We could make a dash out back and try to reach it before anyone sees us?"

"I thought about that but from what I could see it looks too far. If we're seen before we reach it then we're between a rock and a hard place."

"A no man's land and royally screwed if we tried. Too bad we can't get everyone to look somewhere else just long enough to reach it. Colonel shoot 'em up could have at it with your... what is you have? Itchy scalp?"

"Trigger finger... I have an itchy trigger finger and you know that but keep it up and this time I will time it. After all records are made to be broken just like necks."

"But yes, that's what we need. Roan is absolutely right, we need to get everyone to be looking somewhere else so we can make it to their armory. It's quite simple actually if you think about it."

"I'm thinking about it and it doesn't seem so simple to me," said Morgan as he looked around at everyone.

"Of course you don't understand what do you expect after a life time of riding the short bus. You know what they say simple things for simple minds or in your case the simplest things for the simplest mind."

"Really? Okay then Einstein explain to me what she's talking about that is if you're so smart? I bet you haven't got a clue either."

"I would but I don't want to steal Sarah's thunder. It's only common courtesy that I let her explain her plan and yours to close that trap of yours so she can."

"It's easy actually. We need to make a homemade bomb with the supplies in here. All we need is some nitrogen and some phosphate..."

"I get it and we can use pack what we need in the tubes in the middle of the paper towels. I saw an electronic oven timer we can use as a detonator."

"Good, we toss it inside their communications room and it goes boom. If we're lucky that will take down their cell phone signal jammer too so we can call out for the cavalry."

"I'm going to have a talk too with Chuck. He drove in and drove out leaving us here. What's up with that?"

"John, you can't blame him. He didn't know we're here because if he did do you think he would've left. I'm kind of glad he doesn't because he'd probably do something stupid and get himself hurt."

"That's probably true. So, come on we've got a bomb to make. The fourth of July is coming early this year and let's make it a Yankee doodle dandy."

"You just had to say that, didn't you?" John just smiled back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck drove like a maniac to get back to the compound. Something had told him he was forgetting something and now it turned out he had... Sarah. Natasha held onto an overhead strap to hang on but everyone in the back had to grab on to whatever they could find as they bounced around. It did no good to complain because Chuck had no intention of slowing down.

"You know what I said before about trying to avoid getting killed? Well now would be a good time to fill me in on the details of your plan," said Natasha but before Chuck could say anything they heard Luiz moan in the back as he started to come to.

"Qué pasa?" said Luiz as he started opening his eyes and looking around. Chuck hit another pothole and everyone went flying in the back which was enough to jar him out of it. "You... you drugged me? Where are you taking me?"

"Believe it or not we're heading back to Miguel's Plantation. Your people have something I want back," said Chuck as he looked at Luiz in the rearview.

"Miguel is going to kill you as soon as you step out of this vehicle and if he doesn't I will," hissed Luiz. "I demand you cut me lose this very instant if you know what's good for you?"

"You now I've always had a problem knowing that. Well Luiz, if you want to kill me you'll have to stand in line. There are a lot of people ahead of you but I'm afraid where you're going you'll have to wait a long time to take action on that threat. My suggestion is you do something more productive and talk with the man sitting next to you. You might recognize him if you look closely."

"Recognize this old man? Why should I know him," said Luiz as he looked closer at the man sitting next to him. "Who are you, old man and why does this idiot think I should know you?"

"Luiz, you don't recognize me? I know I went away before you were born but I didn't know she was... well you were going to be born. I swear had I known I wouldn't have gone away. I'm sorry it was just... well I couldn't put up with your mother anymore..."

"Wait a minute... no you can't be," said Luiz stopping short of pronouncing the man's name. "No, this is some sort of trick. You can't be him... you're dead."

"A man did die in my place and I disappeared into another life here. I've been living here under a new identity that my comrades provided," said Pablito. Chuck looked over at Natasha wanting her to realize that part of this mess was her own creation but she just looked away.

"You've been here all along and we've been on Saint Thomas? Did you even try to find out about how Mom was doing or how she was coping with your loss?"

"I'm sorry to say no. When I disappeared, I had to go and not look back. I was told that was the only way this would work and has worked up until now."

"I don't understand why have you come back now? Why didn't you stay gone? It would've been better for everyone..."

"Everyone except Colonel Casey or General Fry who you people killed. You're about to do the same thing to take revenge on something that never happened."

"Poor Juanita didn't have to die," said Luiz as it hit him. "You and Mom deserve each other. You've ruined my life and lives of everyone around you. Well, I have something to tell you. Miguel is making a play for Mom to make her his and she's falling for it... crap, I had a letter that I was supposed to deliver. I need to take it to the Americans or Mom will take her anger out on two hostages that we've taken."

"You already delivered it to the Americans if you haven't figured that out," said Chuck as the guard shack came in sight in the distance.

"Speak for yourself Dushka," said Natasha as she gripped her weapons tight looking at what was coming at them. "I need to know who's sitting next to me Chuck or Kolonel Sheshenkov."

"Who do you think tovarishch," said Chuck as he gave the Range Rover more gas. You people in the back might want to duck for cover because we're going in hot."

"Is there any other way," said Natasha as she smiled at him.

"Has anyone ever told you two that your both crazy? If you just stop the vehicle and let me out I might be able to talk some sense into Mom."

"Luiz, this might be hard for you to hear but Miguel sent men to where I've been hiding to try to kill me today. If he sees you with us he'll try to kill you too."

"Wait a minute. How did he know where you were hiding? I get it he's one of the people who helped you disappear. Am I right? You don't have to answer that I know I am. He wants to get rid of you because my mother will hate him if she finds out she married him and he knew you were still alive. My mother is devoted and this would be too much for her..."

"You said devoted," Chuck said as he looked up in the rearview at Luiz. "She certainly has a strange way of showing it..."

"Devoted to the memory of Pablito the bandito which I'm quickly discovering is a work of fiction or a myth."

"Like the Loch Ness monster," said Chuck as they started to come up on the guard shack and a small welcome committee standing here with weapons waiting to greet them.

"That's not what Russian scientist say and we've got the proof in our archives. You Americans think you're the smart guys."

"Excuse me, what are you saying?" said Chuck as he turned to look at her.

"I'm saying watch out for what's up ahead. Eyes on the road," said Natasha as she pointed at the men at the gate.

There was about ten men standing around the gate when they rolled through. Only one of them stepped out in front of the Rover and held out his hand for Chuck to stop. The other men were looking at the two guards Chuck had tranq'd before slapping them around trying to wake them up. The Rover bounced as it drove through the gate and Chuck heard screams behind him then there was small arms fire.

"That's strange," said Chuck as he glanced up in the mirror as bullets began whizzing by. But he held his course as he sped away as fast as he could heading for the plantation house. "I don't remember there being a speed bump at the gate before?"

"That wasn't a speed bump Chuck but one of the guards. Keep on driving I think you might've pissed them off."

"Really? Are you sure," said Chuck as he looked in the side mirror but a sudden bullet whizzing by took it off. "They are a little agitated back there."


	59. Chapter 59

Don't own Chuck

Miguel was in Donna Rosenda's room talking up old times and reminding her of the good old days of life in the jungle. At first it seemed to be working she seemed to be getting close to him and he could smell her perfume. However, just when he thought he was making headway there was a knock at the door then one of his men walked in.

"What's the matter with you people? When I say I don't want to be disturbed that means stay away," barked Miguel.

"You ought to go see what your man wants. I don't want to keep you away from your work and we've got plenty of time to talk about you, me and Pablito."

"Pablito? I never mentioned Pablito," said Miguel as he quickly did a replay of their conversation in his head but he was sure he never mentioned Pablito that would've been the last name he would've brought up.

"Of course you did when you talked about walking through the jungle at night hand in hand. That was so Pablito," she said then sighed. "He was so romantic."

"With you and all the other women he'd had," thought Miguel. He could see his memories were very much different from hers. He remembered quite well walking through the jungle holding Rosenda's hand when Pablito was off with one of his paramours especially that Russian woman.

"Right... Okay, then I'll just step outside. There's no need in bothering you with this," said Miguel as he pushed the man out the door closing it behind him. "This had better be important or those pigs are going to eat well today."

"Well... si, I mean yes El Jefe it is. I think it is but we're not sure," said the man as his courage started to leave him thinking about wild pigs chewing on him. The man shuddered.

"Oh, just spit it out," said Miguel. The man's eyes got big. "I mean what do you have to report. Good grief, it must be important or do I need to drop kick you down the stairs. Maybe then you'll talk."

"No, no, well the patrol found the guards at the front gate asleep or at first we thought they were asleep now we think they were drugged."

"Drugged!" said Miguel as his mind started racing. "With me now," he said as he flew up the stairs then down to the room where the hostages were being held.

"I should've listened to my gut when that idiot handed me an American passport after he said he was Canadian. I knew something was wrong." The man following didn't know what to say. If he should agree or disagree so he played it safe and said nothing as he tried to keep up with Miguel.

"Good you're still here and awake," said Miguel to the man standing outside in the hallway. The man looked back puzzled.

"Of course, El Jefe," said the man as he looked over at the other guard behind his boss. "I'm watching the door as I was told."

"At least one person knows how to follow order around here. How are our guests? Any more ruckus out of them after I left? Have you been inside to check on them to see if they both are still with us?"

"No Sir, everything is quiet in there and my orders were to stay out here not to go inside. I think they might've gone to sleep after all the exercise throwing furniture around."

"Well let's see," said Miguel as he went to the door and insert his keycard in the lock. The door made a clicking sound then he slowly opened it. The room was dark inside with the lights off and the curtains pulled. Through the darkness seemed to be someone in bed asleep but the more Miguel stared the more he was convinced something was wrong.

"Something is off in here," said Miguel so he flipped on the light then walked over to the bed and yanked down the covers to find pillows. Miguel ran over to the adjoining room to find no one in that bed either.

"They're gone," said the man who'd been guarding the door. He was now standing in the middle of the room. The other guard started checking the windows but they were all still sealed shut.

"What great powers of deduction you've got there. But the question is if they got out how'd they get out without them passing under your nose? Do you have any idea?"

"I... I don't know. I swear I never left my post and I didn't fall asleep," said the man realizing he was in deep crap and sinking fast. "El Jefe, you have to believe me."

"I don't have to do anything," said Miguel as he pulled his weapon from its holster. "Someone is going to pay for this and you know who that someone is?"

"Please Miguel... please listen to me I swear on... on whatever you want me to swear on. I didn't move a muscle from outside the door," said the man as Miguel raise his weapon pointing it at him. The man closed his eyes and began reciting the rosary. However, in that moment the whole house shook from a loud explosion. It shook so much that the bureau Casey had moved over to cover the hole fell over revealing what was on the other side.

"There that's how they got out," said the man as they went over and looked in the dark hidden passageway. "See, I'm not to blame," said the man as he heaved a sigh of relief thinking he was safe.

"That's still to be seen," said Miguel as he shot the man in the back of the head. "I want to know what that explosion was then I want our guests found and shot. You have a choice you can shoot them or I can shoot you."

"Yes, El Jefe I'll get right on it," said the man as he looked down at the body lying on the floor. But as they were talking they heard the sound of small arms fire coming from outside.

"Well, that was handled quicker than I thought. Once you've taken care of our guests get someone up here to clean up this mess and fix that hole," said Miguel thinking his men had found Morgan and Sarah but as he was talked he looked out the window and saw Morgan and Sarah along with Casey and Roan run out of the side of the house disappearing behind it.

"What the heck?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Russians drove their van around the perimeter fence then found a place to park out of sight in the underbrush. Anatoly and Stefan looked over the compound from a recon photo they'd received from the center. They wanted to plot out an incursion plan that would get them in to do their job but more importantly would also get them out safe and sound.

"Look if we head to this building here," said Stefan pointing out a large block building structure. "Then we move over here to this grove of trees we should have a clear line of fire at the house. We can set up a sniper nest there and be in and out before anyone is the wisher."

"That won't work," said Tatiana. "That building you're pointing at is a bunkhouse where they house their guards and inside is also a small armory where they keep their weapons. We run in there and it will be like running into a hornet's nest."

"And how do you know that? Do you have some sort of x-ray vision that enables you to look inside," said Anatoly as he glanced over at Tatiana then at Stefan.

"I just noticed all the men hanging around the building and they're armed... beside I've been on other plantations since I've been stationed here so I know my way around."

"Good, then tell us how we can get in and get out in one piece," said Stefan. "What about these sheds here?"

"Those would be the old stripping barns where the tobacco was cured. The plants were cut down and put on poles then they were hung inside to dry. After they dried the leaves were stripped and bundled before being taken to market or that's what they used to do when tobacco was more profitable."

"So, we try to make it to the sheds then to the grove. How does that sound," said Anatoly but as Anatoly and Tatiana were nodding they heard an explosion coming from the plantation house.

"What was that," said Tatiana as she went to check the monitor and used the external cameras to zoom in on the house. They saw a bellowing black cloud coming out of the corner.

"That would be Chuck and our distraction we need to get inside the compound. Come on we need to go now," said Anatoly as he grabbed a 47 then handed it to Stefan before grabbing another one for himself. Tatiana grabbed one too along with extra ammo and they started out.

"Sirs... ma'am," yelled the man sitting at a comms desk. "You need to wait a moment. It's the center. The Director wants to speak to you. They say it's urgent."

"K Chertu... crap, this is urgent too," said Anatoly but he knew they had to take the call. "Okay, put the Director on speaker.

Igor came on and laid out for them what he wanted them to do. To say they were confused and angry was an understatement but they understood what he wanted.

"Very well we'll stand down for forty-eight hours then go at her again. But it's not going to be as easy as it is now. She's basically right in front of us."

"I don't care. Do as you're ordered and I'm also going to turn this over to the GRU. You've been at this long enough and it's time you come home. Don't worry about anything negative in your records I will have all this expunged and other than the GRU no one will know about Natasha or that she's being hunted. I want you to wrap up things there then return home on the next flight." Igor didn't give them a chance to respond he just hung up.

"Well that's that I guess. The GRU will take over and we'll go back home. Tatiana, you should be happy we'll be out of your hair in a few hours."

"And you two are just going to roll over like that? I bet the Kremlin doesn't even know about this deal with the Americans. No, this isn't over. I say we go in like we've planned and if the opportunity arises we take her out."

"You heard the Director and it doesn't matter now who gets the glory. The only thing that will matter is we disobeyed orders and that will get you a one-way trip to Yakutsk where your eyebrows will freeze off."

"Okay, okay so we don't take her out but there's still your friend who needs our help. He's taking on a lot of men by himself. If he were my friend I'd try to help him out in any way I could even at my own personal risk."

"She does have a point there," said Stefan. "Besides you like fishing and I've bet you've never gone ice fishing. Just think about it, you'll catch your fish already frozen. It's like fishing in a supermarket."

"Funny and I've already been ice fishing and it's cold... really cold. Okay, but if we get sent to Yakutsk, you're going to have to break the news to my wife."

"We'll never have to worry about going there. As soon as your wife finds out she'll kill us both and in hell it's warm year-round." They both started laughing as Tatiana just stood there and shook her head.

"If you two are done clowning around we need to get a move on it. The guards won't be distracted forever so we need to go now."

They left the van and found a place under the fence that had already been dug out. They took turns slipping under the fence then once on the other side they ran for the sheds. Anatoly grabbed Stefan by the arm and let Tatiana run ahead of them.

"You don't have to tell me anything I caught it too."

"Something is going on so we need to keep our eyes and ears open."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Casey along with Morgan and Roan ran across the green towards a block building out behind the plantation house. They ran out of a side door after the homemade bomb they constructed exploded. They'd hoped in the confusion they'd be able to cover the distance and neutralize the armory. However, Casey greatly underestimated the Morgan factor. Halfway there Morgan stepped in a goffer hole and went down hard.

"Crap, my ankle, I think I twisted it," he said as he tried to get up. "I think I can make it he," he said as he started to hobble. However, by then it was too late they'd been seen.

"Quickly head for the sheds," yelled Sarah as guards outside the block building opened fire on them. She returned fire taking both out. Casey stood at the door to the shed and took out two more as everyone ran inside.

"Now what? We're trapped in here," said Morgan as he looked around. A short burst whizzed through one wall barely missing them.

"We wouldn't be if you watched where you put your foot. Quickly up in the loft," yelled John as he returned fire through the wall. "Get a move on it," yelled Casey then he grabbed Morgan by the collar and tossed him halfway up the ladder.

"I'm going already," said Morgan as he continued up moaning each time he put pressure on his foot. Sarah waited down at the bottom of the ladder with Casey. They were both half expecting Miguel's men to pour in through the doors at any moment.

"Sarah, go on up and stay with them. I'll stay down here hold them off down by myself. There's no need in us both being here."

"I'm not going to leave you here and let you get yourself killed. We're a team and you're my partner. We'll see this through together... as a team."

"Gee, thanks but really you should go on up and cover them. If worse comes to worst someone is going to have to hold their hands and I'd rather take a bullet first."

"Shush, be quiet," said Sarah as she held her finger up to her mouth. Casey gave her a look. "No be quiet for a moment."

"There's no reason to be rude. I'm only trying to look out for your own good and the good of the girls you've got waiting for you back home. So, get on up in the loft or I'll..."

"You'll do what? You'll make me? You and what army but that's not why I'm telling you to be quiet. Listen up and tell me what you hear?"

"Listen to what? I don't hear anything or nothing nearby," said Casey as he looked at her puzzled. "What's going on?" Suddenly there was a lull in the shooting. They could still hear gunfire in the distance but at least nothing was flying through the walls.

"Hey, why have they stopped shooting at us," yelled Morgan from the loft. "Do you think they ran out of ammo?"

"If you want, you can poke your head out of the door and see if they'll shoot it off. It wouldn't matter anyway you never use it anyway."

"Do you think they could be regrouping? But I hear gunfire but just not near us. Do you think the cavalry could be here?"

"I don't know but let's climb up in the loft from there we might be able to find a place to look out and see what's going on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck drove straight through the gate and down the driveway straight for the plantation house. The colonial front had Ionic columns that supported the large balconies on the upper floors and two of the columns were on each side of the door. Chuck flashed and realized that the width between them was the exact width of the Range Rover.

"Folks this is going to be a tight squeeze," said Chuck as two men appeared outside the house and open fired. Chuck had to duck down as the windshield shattered. Natasha rose up and returned fire.

"Is this your great plan? To get us killed before we even get in," said Natasha as she ripped the rearview mirror off and used it to see what she was shooting at over the dashboard.

"Oh, we're going to get inside all right," said Chuck as he floored the Rover. They bounced up the stairs and across the porch crashing through the front doors. The columns took off what was left of the side mirrors as well as the door handles. Just before they hit there was an explosion from the rear of the house but they couldn't hear it from the noise around them.

"Everyone all right?" said Chuck. He didn't wait for an answer. "We've got to move we're sitting ducks in this thing. So everyone who can move, move now."

Chuck kicked open his door and rolled out firing at the men who came running in. Natasha did the same from her side. In the confusion Luiz bolted for a backroom with Alex running after him. Chuck fired until he ran out then recovered a weapon and continued firing. The noise inside was deafening from the gunfire and men screaming. Finally, it died down and standing on the top of the stairs looking down at them was Miguel.

"You, you, you brought the Americans here to my house," said Miguel. He raised his Tokarev and fired at Pablito but Natasha leaped in front of him. She let out a small moan as she dropped to the floor. Chuck returned fire but Miguel had already turned and ran. Chuck ran over to see Pablito holding Natasha in his arms.

"She saved my life but why?" said Pablito as he brushed her hair away from her face. "I don't understand why?"

"Oh, I think you do if you really try hard. Where's Alex," said Chuck looking around. "And Luiz? Where are they?"

"Luiz ran back there and your friend followed him," said Pablito as tears welled up in his eyes. "You should go find her. I want to stay here."

"Take this," said Chuck as he handed Pablito a weapon he picked up from the floor. "I have to go but use this to protect yourself. I'll be back."

Chuck thought about making Pablito come with him and he knew it wasn't safe to leave Pablito where he was. However, Chuck couldn't stay and he didn't want to fight Pablito to pull him away. Thoughts came back flooding Chuck's head of when his father had died in his arms along with rage. He might not have been a fan of Natasha's but she didn't deserve this.

"Miguel, I'm going to make you pay," Chuck said to himself as he ran up the stairs looking for where Miguel was hiding. However, when he got to the top of the staircase he heard two shots ring out. His blood ran cold as he hurried down the hallway towards where they'd come from.

"Alex, Alex," yelled Chuck. But he got no answer and he was really starting to worry when he found an open door and went inside. In the room he found Alex over the body of Luiz frantically trying to administer first aid.

"Come on, come on," she cried as she did chest compression after chest compression. But Chuck could tell from the size of the pool of blood he was lying in there was nothing left to circulate.

"Alex, Alex," he's gone. There's nothing left you can do," said Chuck as he tried to pull her off but she fought back.

"No, there has to be something. I can't stop. Flash or do something please," said Alex as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes and blood running down her hands.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing I or anyone can do. Luiz is gone. Tell me what happened," said Chuck as he lifted her up and took her out the door away from the body.

"Luiz ran after the shooting started. He ran back to the servant's staircase then up and I ran after him. Along the way he met a guard must've gotten a weapon from him and got his hands freed. The guard fired at me and I returned fire but that slowed me down..."

"You were lucky you weren't hit. Are you sure you're all right? John is going to be so pissed and he's going to tell you that you should've let him go."

"I don't care and let me finish. Miguel did this. I got here just in time to see Miguel shoot him as he was entering the room and I watched Luiz fall inside... I just stood there I couldn't do anything because I'd run out of ammo getting here. Chuck, all I could do was watch..."

"It's alright that was all you could do. So what happened next? Where did Miguel and Rosenda go afterwards?"

"Miguel fired at me then grabbed the woman that was in here and left. I heard her crying as they left down the back staircase. But Chuck why did Miguel have to kill Luiz? It seems so senseless."

"Miguel is going to tell Rosenda that we are to blame for Luiz's death and perpetuate this hoax even longer. Look Alex I'm going after them but I want you to go back downstairs," said Chuck as he picked up Luiz's weapon and handed it to her. "I want you to go down and keep an eye on Pablito. Natasha didn't make it and I don't want him doing anything stupid before I can show him to Rosenda. She's not going to believe me but she might believe him."

"I should go with you. Miguel can't get away with this... someone needs to make him pay," she said. Chuck could see the Casey in her eyes.

"Don't worry he won't. I'll see to that."


	60. Chapter 60

Don't own Chuck

The team was in the loft trying to see what was going on around them when they heard voices outside the shed. Sarah grabbed Morgan and shoved him down behind a crate as Casey and Roan ducked out of sight hiding in the shadows. They heard the door creak as it was opened and through a hole in the floorboard saw Miguel and Donna Rosenda run inside with four men.

"Okay, we can catch our breathes here for a moment. I want you two to go secure a vehicle then come back and pick us up. We need to get out of here so we can regroup."

"I want to kill every one of them," hissed Donna Rosenda. "First Pablito and now Luiz… I want them all dead."

"And we'll make sure that happens, but first we need to get out of here," said Miguel as he put his arm around her. "It's just me and you now."

"I want to know who that woman's name is who gunned down Luiz," she said as she pushed away his arm. "What kind of coward shoots someone in the back?"

"I promise you'll be able to ask her yourself when we take her. We'll make them all pay," said Miguel. As Miguel was talking Sarah looked over at Casey who'd already had his weapon out.

"This crap ends here," he whispered over to her. "You know who they're talking about don't you? If you haven't it's us and I for one am not going to wait to see if they make good on their threats. No, I'm going to but nip this in the bud."

"I agree," said Sarah. "But we need to be smart about this and wait for their men to leave then we can take them..."

"I'm not taking anyone this ends here with them. Roan, you stay here with Grimes and Morgan, you might not want to watch what happens next. I can promise you it won't be pretty."

"Shush, there's someone else outside the door. Hold up and don't jump the gun we need to wait and see who it is."

"Just more kindling for the fire as far as I'm concerned," said John as he rolled over on his back and checked his weapon. He only had five rounds left in his clip.

"How many you got left," asked Sarah. She realized she was down to her last round. "I've got a full clip. How about you?"

"Same here but maybe we should wait and do as you say? There's no reason in jumping into a hornet's nest." But as they were whispering Anatoly, Stefan and Tatiana walked in. "Looks life the Red army just stepped into the middle of it."

"Shush, and listen."

[Meanwhile down below]

"Drop your weapons and hands where we can see them," yelled Miguel as he started laughing. "Well, this is an unexpected surprise. I'm glad you people dropped in. Now, you can do us a favor and help us get out of here."

"And you told us not to run for the cinder block building," said Anatoly as he dropped the 47 and raised his hands.

"Look we're not here for you," said Tatiana. "So just let us get on with our mission and we'll pretend we never met each other. You go your way and we'll go ours."

"I'd like to do that tovarishch, comrade but I'm afraid I really do need your help. I could have my men kill your two friends then you can come with us."

"Now John," yelled Sarah. She wasn't going to wait anymore because she's heard enough. She took one of the guards out with a head shot then leaped out of the loft on another. Casey rose up to cover her downing the one before he jumped down. In the melee Miguel was momentarily distracted, distracted long enough of Stefan and Anatoly to pull their service weapons.

"Now it's our turn to tell you to drop your weapon and hands where we can see them," said Anatoly. They heard a loud crack as Sarah snapped the last guard's neck. "Nice of you two to drop in."

"Just like the last war... you guys need us to pull your bacon out of the fire," said Casey as he picked up one of their 45s. Yes, comrade Kalashnikov and I need to make our guests feel at home. Now what were you saying before about who needs to die?"

"Go ahead kill me," said Rosenda. "You've killed my Pablito and Luiz... I'm not afraid to die. But sooner or later I will get my revenge and you can mark my words on that."

"Kind of hard with a bullet through the forehead," said Casey as he brought up the barrel. "Yes, ma'am really hard and unlike Black Bart there will be no coming back from that."

"John, stand down," said Sarah as she moved in between Casey and Rosenda. "We don't do this... we're better than this."

"You might be," he said as he looked at the Rosenda and Miguel. "But she doesn't know the truth and if I were in her shoes I'd probably be looking to whack someone too. So lady you've got a free pass this time and this time only."

"Free pass? What do you mean if I knew the truth," said Rosenda as she looked at them. "Oh, I see what this is. This is another one of your tricks, isn't it? Well, I'm not falling for it. You should shoot me because if I get the chance I won't hesitate."

Stefan, Anatoly and who's this? A new entry?" said Sarah as she tried to move the attention off Miguel and Rosenda. "I think I can guess why you are here. I saw... well we saw Chuck with Natasha."

"Yes and no... that's why we came but that's been put on hold for forty-eight hours. Time enough for you to get Chuck clear from her. Where's Chuck anyway? He was in a Range Rover ahead of us coming here and we assumed for you."

"Chuck? Chuck's not here. The last time we saw him he left from here," said Sarah. "But you said he was ahead of you?"

"Yes, he pulled a U-turn in the middle of the road then doubled back here," said Anatoly as Miguel started laughing.

"Okay laughing boy, you want to enlighten us as to what's so funny before I reach down your throat and pull you inside out."

"Our passports," said Sarah remembering Miguel had come to their room and had taken them. "You did what with them?"

"I think you can figure that one out and that other agent you're talking about is in the house," said Miguel as he looked at his watch. "However, by now I don't know what condition you'll find him in and he had that other female agent with him..."

"Alex," said Sarah as she looked over at Casey. "Come on we need to go and find them. There's no time to wait."

"Anatoly, Stefan why didn't you go provide back up? I can stay here and watch the prisoners," said Tatiana. "You said he was your friend and as the Director said Natasha is the GRU's job now."

"If you're coming with us you need to come now," said Sarah as she and Casey went to the door checking outside before heading back to the house.

[Once everyone was gone]

"Good, I didn't think they were ever going to leave. You can put that piece away," said Miguel. "Look we need to act quickly, I sent them off but they won't be gone for long so we're going to need your help to vanish."

"What's going on? Why are you talking to her like that?" said Rosenda as Tatiana lowered her Makarov. "You know each other?"

"How do you think I knew what ships were in the area? Tatiana fed me the intel then I passed it on to Luiz. It was like taking candy from a baby and it was good while it lasted but we need to close up shop at least for a little while."

"How am I supposed to explain to them how you two escaped when they come back? I'm sorry but you said it, it was good while it lasted."

"Oh no you can't do this to us... to me tovarishch. You're not going to get away with this. No, we're in this boat together until I say so. Now, I want you to put that gun away and help us get out of here. There's a secret tunnel in the block building..."

"I'm sorry but I going to have to enforce page five, paragraph six, subsection three of my employment agreement."

"What are you talking about? There's no employment agreement so what are you citing? Stop screwing around we need to go."

"That section deals with the dissolution of our working agreement which says that when one party meets his maker the other party is free to do whatever he or she wants to do."

"What's that supposed to mean? You're not making any sense. Will you stop joking around and put that thing away?"

"Oh, I have stopped joking around as you say and I think you know what I meant," said Tatiana as she raised her Makarov.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sam woke up the next morning sunlight was shining in through her window. She heard sounds from the kitchen so she ran to see who it was. When she got there, she found Mary making breakfast with Kate sitting across from the table drinking coffee. She stopped and just stood there looking at them.

"Well just don't stand there," said Mary. "If you stand like that too long birds will build a nest in your hair and your feet will take root. Have you washed you face and hands?"

"No, not yet I heard noise in here so I came to see if Mommy or Chuck were back... but I found you two instead," Sam said looking down at her feet.

"Well good morning to you too. Okay today we can be a dirty birdie and you can eat first then go wash up," said Mary as she got Sam a bowl down from the cupboard.

"No, I don't want to be a dirty birdie but a clean mean fighting machine," yelled Sam as she ran back to the bathroom.

"Why didn't you tell her that Chuck and Sarah are wrapping up down there and should be back tomorrow morning?"

"I don't want to tell her anything until I know they're in the air and on their way back. The last thing I want to do is disappoint her. I remember what it was like for Chuck and I don't want that for her."

"Why? Do you think something will change? From what I understood everything was under control and they were packing up?"

"It's never over until it's over. Now we need to get people fed then ready for school. I called you over this morning so you can take Sam into school. I need to have a talk with a man in the parking lot."

"Remember this is an elementary school not the wild west. We don't need nor want a shoot-out in the parking lot."

"I hate to break it to you but they had schools in the Wild West. And they had their problem with dropouts and juvenile delinquents like Billy the Kid. But I hear what you're saying, I just need to have a little chat with the lead agent."

"I just hope it will do some good. The stories I'm hearing on TV and reading about on the internet are pretty bleak."

"I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement," said Mary as Sam came back in. "But we can talk more about this later."

"You know a person living around here could get the impression that you don't want to talk around them. I feel like a mushroom and you want to know why?"

"No, and don't you dare repeat what Casey told you like that line before about being 'a clean mean fighting machine'. Although I think John said 'lean' not 'clean', but it came straight from his mouth."

"I'm definitely going to have to have a talk with him about watching what he says when little ears are around," said Kate as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want Bunny picking up any bad words. I know you're not going to believe me but I swear she said Sam last night."

"I believe you want to think you heard her say Sam," said Kate as Sam started eating her cereal. "But babies make a lot of sounds and we often interpret them as words."

"Well, she didn't actually say Sam... it was more like 'ham' but she slapped me when she said it so that's got to mean she knows who I am, right?"

"I think you'd like to believe that's what she meant but the truth is we can't be sure until she repeats it."

"Just listen to you," said Mary as she sat down at the table with her cup of coffee. "I don't have to watch 'Doctor Phil' with you around or did you pick that up on 'the Doctors'?"

"Funny, but if I'm going with you guys to school, I need to go get ready. I also need to pick up a few things on the way back. I want to do a roast for tomorrow night."

"A roast? You usually do that when Mommy and the rest come back? Is something going on I don't know about? Is that what you were talking about when I came in?" Mary gave Kate a look. She shrugged her shoulders back.

"I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Don't get your hopes up but there is a possibility that they could be back. But like I said a possibility, I'll know more later on today."

"Yuppie," yelled Sam. "Maybe I can organize a party and have my new friends over from school. Maria says she doesn't get out much but maybe if we talk to her parents they'll let her come?"

"Let's just hold up on that for right now," said Mary as she caught Kate's look. "Kate is going to walk you into school today so hurry up. You heard she has things she needs to do."

[An hour later in the school parking lot]

Mary stood next to the car waiting for Kate to disappear inside before she walked over to the Black Discovery with tinted windows. Mary pecked on the window but at first there was no reaction inside so she pounded on the side with her fist. The door opened up and a man stepped out wearing dark sunglasses.

"I don't want to have to repeat myself but you need to lay off the vehicle and go away," said the man as he took his sunglasses off trying to intimidate her.

"I wanted to know what a vehicle full of men is doing outside of an elementary school? Maybe I should call the police?"

"Look lady go away or you'll be in big trouble," said the man as he flashed her his badge. "This is a federal operation and..."

"What? Are you going to arrest a six-year-old? I think you and Friday which ever one he is inside ought to leave," said Mary as she showed him her badge.

"You've got no jurisdiction inside the US so you know what you can do with that... but if you want to watch we're about to take down a whole family of illegals..."

"There are illegals and illegals. What if I told you that family is here under our protection? The father is a witness against a Mexican drug cartel and if you deport them their lives are over."

"I'd say no my problem that's for you and the courts to work out. But you're going to have to do it quickly because we've got a bus going south in a few hours. Now if you don't mind I've got an op to run and don't think about interfering or I will arrest you and make sure your picture and name is published in all the papers grandma," said the man as he got back inside laughing.

"Thank you for the intel," said Mary as she walked back to a man waiting for her. "Agent Sanchez, do you have any problem doing what I've asked you to do?"

"If I did I don't now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck ran down the back staircase down to the ground floor. He had one thought and that was to find Miguel. He was worried about Sarah but he was more concerned what she would say if she found out what he'd intended to do with Miguel. But he didn't have much time to think everything through as he met two guards coming up the stairs towards him. This was Miguel trying to give himself time to escape and that just wasn't going to happen.

"Out of my way," said Chuck as he leaped down the staircase landing between the two guards. He took one out with a spinning heel kick. The man's jaw made a loud crack then he went down hard. Chuck dropped down low swiping the other man's feet out from under up him. The man dropped on his back making a low thud and moaned. Chuck was on him before he could get up and it was lights out with one punch.

"Now for Miguel," said Chuck as he coughed. By then the back of the house was starting to fill with smoke. "Got to find Miguel," he said as he ran out a side door looking around. Two more men came running towards him.

"Crap," said Chuck as he reached for the Tokarev he had tucked away in his belt behind him only to discover it was gone. He realized it must've fallen out when he'd taken the other two guards out.

"I don't suppose we can talk this out," said Chuck as he faced the armed men. "Okay Chuck, you can do this. It'll be just like in the Matrix." But suddenly both men dropped then he saw Sarah and Casey standing there with Anatoly and Stefan.

"I thought you might need a hand there Neo," said Casey as Sarah ran up to him and hugged him. "Where's Alex? If you've..."

"She's fine. She's back in the... well what used to be the entrance of the house. There's a Range Rover parked in it right now. She's watching Pablito and Natasha."

"Chuck, we need for you to stand down... Natasha is ours. It would be better for her if she came back and faces the music. The Director might even show mercy on her."

"I'm afraid she's pleading her case in another court. What I'm saying is she didn't make it. Miguel was getting ready to shoot Pablito and she dove in front of him to protect her asset. Wait Miguel is escaping, I have got to stop him," said Chuck suddenly remembering why he was there.

"Hold on, there's no need to panic he's in a shed out back with Red Sonja. You guys can go back and round up our prisoners and I'll get Alex then we'll figure out how to get in touch with Beckman. I'm sure she's have a fit by now."

"Well this is rather anticlimactic," said Stefan. "We followed this woman halfway around the globe only to have her get herself offed before we could grab her."

"Admit it. You guys never were going to grab her. I think you were here to punch her ticket and send her on a one-way trip," said Sarah as they walked towards the shed. But suddenly they heard three shots coming from inside.

"Don't tell me Morgan's in there too... not the bullet magnet again."

Chuck's blood ran cold as they sprinted to the shed then threw open the doors. Sarah pulled Chuck back before he could run side then she entered with Anatoly and Stefan all with their weapons at the ready. But to their relief and dismay they discovered Tatiana standing over the bodies of Miguel and Rosenda.

"I don't know where he got it but he had a gun," said Tatiana pointing at a Beretta Bobcat in Miguel's hand. "He shot at me but missed then she got in the way and... well I had to shoot them both. It was self-defense."

"Don't believe a word she says," yelled Morgan from the loft. "We saw it all from up here. She gunned them down in cold blood then planted that gun in his hand."

"Agent Grimes is right," said Roan but as they were speaking Tatiana raise her weapon on them. "However, Mr. Grimes you normally say things like that after the perpetrator has been disarmed."

"Yes, that would've been the smart move," said Tatiana. "Now, everyone drop the hardware then step over where I can see you. I'm going to walk out of here and no one is going to follow me."

"You know that's not going to happen. Where do you think you can go that we won't find you? Everyone will be looking for you so you might as well give it up now."

"I don't think so I know where Miguel kept his stash and with what I've got put away... well with a little plastic surgery you won't be seeing me again. You, you're coming with me," she said as she put the barrel of her Makarov in Chuck's side. "Everyone seems to like you so they'll think twice about following us. If I see any of you he's the first to get it and don't worry once I'm out of here I'll let your friend go. Now let's move it."

"Your plan is crazy and it'll never work. You're not going to get out of here," said Chuck as she poked him hard in the side.

"You'd better hope so Dushka for your own good," said Tatiana as they walked out the door. Chuck saw her pulled a grenade out of her pocket and with her thumb she flicked the pin off.

"Oh no you don't... you're not going to hurt my friends," he yelled as he batted the barrel away. She fired but the bullet just grazed his side as he grabbed her. They both landed on the ground followed by a loud explosion.

"Chuck, Chuck, what did you do," yelled Sarah as she and everyone ran out of the shed. "Chuck speak to me," she screamed as she pulled him off Tatiana. He started coughing and moaning. "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere... I never want to do that again. I think my stomach is in my mouth... she had a grenade and she was going to kill you all," he said as he coughed some more. "I couldn't let her hurt you... none of you," he said as he tried to sit up.

"Chuck, tell me you knew she had a vest on before you jumped on top of her or I'm going to be mad."

"Of course, I did," he said as he coughed some more then he put his arm around her and kissed her. "But it didn't do her much good. I couldn't let her hurt you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a dark basement electrical sparks momentarily lit up the room. There was an acrid smell of burnt flesh and there was a man strapped into a chair who shook violently. Afterwards another man bent down and looked at him as smoke came out of his ears.

"Idiot, you gave him too much juice. He's gone. Now what are we going to tell the boss when he asks if we found out where his money went?"

"Well, he did give us that name," said another man who flipped on the light switch then walked over to inspect his handy work. "You know what, I'm hungry. How about a domer kebab?"

"All right, all right but just so we're on the same page and we get our stories straight. When the boss askes who fleeced him out of his money and you know that's the first thing he's going to ask...

"We're going to tell him Jack Burton because that was what our extra-crispy friend said. I don't know why you're making such a fuss. Now let's go we can clean this mess up later. It's not like he's going to get up and walk away."

"Okay, but tell the guy to go easy on the onions and that hot sauce this time. It gave me heart burn last time."

"I bet it wasn't as bad as this guy's," said the other man as they left the basement.

Continued in Chuck vs Jack Ponzi


End file.
